emperor domination
by Julio Platini Quispe Suca
Summary: el gran gobernante del mundo a recuperado su cuerpo acompañalo en sus innumerables aventuras aplastando a los dioses de arriba y los demonios de abajo


Visita nuestro Facebook

/novelasligeraspdf/

Capítulo 0001: Viejo Diablo (1)

"Baa baa… baa baa… baa baa."

Un joven pastor de ovejas hizo ruidos que resonaron a través de toda la cordillera normalmente tranquila.

Li Qiye se arrastró en la parte superior del acantilado, mientras la fría brisa de la noche soplaba fuertemente; Sin embargo, en este momento, la transpiración ahogó su cuerpo. A los trece años de edad, un niño pequeño como Li Qiye estaba usando toda su fuerza para escalar la cordillera; Esta escena en el cielo de la noche exudó una sensación macabra para cualquier espectador que estuviera alrededor para presenciarlo.

Aunque la noche era tranquila, su mente estaba atormentada por un fuego de incertidumbre.

Proveniente de una familia pobre, sus padres eran campesinos. A la edad de siete años, empezó su vida como pastor.

Tomo el apellido Li; Su nombre era Li Qiye¹ porque lloró durante siete días y siete noches después del nacimiento.

Hoy, estaba realizando sus tareas diarias; Sin embargo, durante la aproximación del alba de la tarde, se dio cuenta que le faltaba su oveja principal. Lleno de preocupaciones, se apresuró a regresar a la cordillera para buscarlo. Después de lo que aparentemente era comparable a recorrer toda la cordillera, todavía no pudo encontrar ni la sombra de la oveja.

Pensando en la oveja perdida y su mal propietario, Zhang Dahu, Li Qiye temía lo peor en su corazón.

De repente, Li Qiye pensó en un lugar. Había solo un lugar en el que no busco, ¡la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal!

Al mirar hacia la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal delante de él, la cordillera en la noche oscura se asemejaba a una bestia feroz de la Antigua Época Solitaria con su boca abierta, hambrienta de carne humana. Oyendo los aullidos de los lobos reverberar de lado a lado, no pudo evitar temblar de miedo

La Gruta del Demonio Inmortal era considerado un lugar maldito en la zona circundante. La leyenda cuenta que un malvado demonio existe allí, Quien consume instantáneamente a cualquier intruso. Nadie había logrado salir de la cueva con vida.

En este momento, los sonidos de los latigazos de Zhang Dahu reverberaban en los oídos de Li Qiye. Si realmente perdió la oveja, entonces, Zhang Dahu definitivamente azotaría su carne en jirones.

Llegado a este punto, Li Qiye molió sus dientes y se acercó a la cueva mientras su cuerpo desapareció en la noche.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh…"

La noche grito tristemente junto con el grito del niño.

La voz horrorizada de Li Qiye sonó una vez más:

"Tú, tú, ¿cuál es tu intención? … Ahh…"

De repente, los terribles gritos llegaron a su fin.

Una cantidad desconocida de tiempo más tarde, en las profundidades de la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal, el silencio se rompió con una voz amenazante:

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, mi Cuervo Oscuro Inmortal finalmente se ha completado. Sólo un alma faltaba; ¡Hoy voy a coincidentemente tomar prestada tu alma para un poco!"

¡Phwoosh!… ¡Phwoosh!… ¡Phwoosh!

Un momento más tarde, mientras cada solapa resonaba, un extraño y oscuro cuervo voló lejos de la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal.

"Vuela, vuela, utilizare tu alma para encontrar todos los Entierros Prohibidos; Vuela por toda la tierra. ¡Mientras existan los Nueve Mundos, te encontraré de nuevo!"

Desde las profundidades de la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal, la voz pesada, una vez más se quedó en el aire.

A partir de entonces, entre Este Cielo y Tierra, un Cuervo Oscuro voló a través de los planos. Desde las ciudades celestiales a los bordes más peligrosos y lugares secretos, voló sin libre albedrío, recto a través de los Nueve Mundos por épocas sin fin.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, millones de años habían ido y venido; Un nuevo incomparable maestro se levantó como otro cayó. Lentamente, el cuervo apareció de nuevo. Quería escapar de su amo; Quería encontrar un propósito para su vida.

Desde el Dios de la Alquimia al Emperador Inmortal Fei Yang, Emperador Inmortal Xue Xi, Emperador Inmortal Min Ren al Emperador Inmortal Tun Ri y Emperador Inmortal Bing Yu … todo el camino hasta el Rey Dragón Negro.

Detrás de cada uno de estos Paragones se encontraba la sombra de un cuervo; Uno que se esforzó por encontrar la libertad.

A medida que estos seres fuertes iban y venían, el cuervo todavía misteriosamente apareció en el río del tiempo.

El cuervo no estaba dispuesto a que su destino sea controlado, quiso oponerse al personaje más aterrador en este mundo.

Millones de años hasta ahora, y el cambio de época a época…

Li Qiye, quien estaba flotando en el río fue arrastrado repentinamente por una persona.

"¡Aaa!"

Mientras era arrastrado fuera, Li Qiye despertó de repente. Su primera reacción fue saltar, como no estaba familiarizado con su propio cuerpo. Era inestable y casi cayó al suelo de nuevo.

"¡Ah, mi cuerpo!"

Mirando hacia abajo y viendo que su cuerpo había permanecido igual, Li Qiye estaba tanto emocionado y asustado. Incluso después de miles de esfuerzos mientras luchaba contra las olas y vientos interminables, el Cuervo Oscuro, Li Qiye, todavía no podía contener sus emociones después de recuperar su propio cuerpo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, levantó la cabeza y vio a un anciano frente a él.

"Jejeje, es este anciano quien te ha salvado de tu inminente destino."

El anciano se rio en voz alta de una manera sin gloria, revelando sus tres restantes dientes amarillos. Esto hizo que otros sintieran que su sonrisa era muy humilde.

Rio arriba, Li Qiye todavía podía ver la estructura de atenuación de la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal. Sus ojos se volvieron cada vez más fríos; Su aura excediendo cualquier cosa que un niño podría producir a los trece años.

Li Qiye respiro hondo y luego miro fijamente al anciano. Después de un tiempo, finalmente preguntó:

"¿Cómo debo dirigirme a usted, anciano?"

"Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, San Gui Ye."

El anciano respondió con su boca abierta revelando sus tres dientes de oro, sonriendo y escupiendo por todas partes.

"Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación…"

Li Qiye susurró en voz baja. Este nombre lo recordó de las memorias selladas en su cabeza; El tiempo en que todavía estaba encarcelado en el cuerpo del Cuervo Oscuro.

"En este momento, ¿quién tiene la Voluntad del Cielo?"

Li Qiye recuperó su compostura y le preguntó al anciano.

"¿La voluntad del Cielo eh? Ahora mismo, en esta época, nadie ha sido capaz de obtener la Voluntad del Cielo."

El anciano seguía sonriendo mientras respondía.

"¿Dónde está el Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong?"

Después de escuchar su respuesta, la tez de Li Qiye se oscureció. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? ¿Más de cien mil años?

"El Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong ha estado desaparecido durante treinta mil años."

"¿Qué hay del Rey Dragón Negro de la Ciudad Protectora del Cielo?"

Li Qiye preguntó al anciano una vez más.

"Nadie lo sabe, el Rey Dragón Negro desapareció al mismo tiempo también."

San Gui Ye negó con la cabeza.

Al oír esto, Li Qiye cambió de expresión locamente. Volvió a mirar a la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal y finalmente supo por qué había recuperado su cuerpo.

"Vamos."

Llevando una expresión triste, Li Qiye se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, y no le importaba si San Gui Ye lo seguía o no.

Después de experimentar de cerca la inmortalidad, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

La Ciudad Protectora del Cielo tiene el linaje más fuerte de un maestro sin par en los tiempos actuales. Esa época, cuando el Rey Dragón Negro todavía estaba vivo, nadie podía igualarlo a través de los Nueve Mundos. ¡Durante tres generaciones todavía era respetado!

A pesar de que ha estado desaparecido durante treinta mil años, la Ciudad Protectora del Cielo todavía residía con arrogancia en este cielo.

En este momento, un niño de alrededor de trece años y un anciano humilde con tres dientes de oro estaban de pie fuera de la Ciudad Protectora del Cielo

De pie fuera de la ciudad exterior del palacio, Li Qiye estaba quemando dinero ceremonial mientras susurraba.

"Pequeño Dragón Negro, no tienes que preocuparte. Esta vida, me has ayudado a obtener mi cuerpo otra vez; Un día, voy a pisar la tierra malvada para obtener venganza por ti."

Después que la quema fue completada, Li Qiye miro fijamente la Ciudad Protectora del Cielo por delante. Las escenas seguían siendo las mismas, pero la gente ya no estaba allí; Todo se había vuelto desconocido. Recordó los viejos tiempos; Pequeño Dragón Negro y el recuerdo de ellos construyendo esta ciudad desde la base a través de su gran esfuerzo.

Por desgracia, después de treinta mil años, no muchos todavía recordaban al Cuervo Oscuro oculto detrás de la cortina.

"Je, volvamos a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ahora."

En este momento, el anciano miró a Li Qiye y le conto su propósito al tiempo que revela sus tres dientes de oro brillantes.

"Vamos."

Li Qiye con calma asintió la cabeza. No importa cuán ilustre o misterioso sea este anciano, su origen no podría sorprender a Li Qiye. Había experimentado incontables dificultades, y su alma estuvo atrapada dentro del Cuervo Oscuro durante millones de años. Época tras época, caminaba hombro con hombro con Emperadores Inmortales, y se hizo amigo del Dios de la Alquimia. ¿Qué cosas todavía podrían realmente sorprenderle?

Cuando salían, una chica extremadamente elegante y bella salió del palacio. Se parecía a un ángel del cielo; Una diosa fuera de este mundo. En el momento en que salió, sin darse cuenta vio los restos del fuego por la quema ceremonial, así como algunos símbolos misteriosos dejados atrás.

Después de ver esos símbolos, su expresión cambió en gran medida.

"¿Quién estaba teniendo una ceremonia aquí hace un momento?"

Un viejo criado cerca inmediatamente fue alrededor para buscar información y regresó con resultados.

"Los guardias de la ciudad dijeron que había un anciano y un niño en torno a la edad de trece años aquí hace un momento. Ellos estaban quemando el dinero."

"Persíguelos y encuéntralos inmediatamente."

La chica declaró su mando.

"Su Alteza se supone que debe ir a la Montaña de Dios ahora mismo."

El viejo criado vacilante susurro.

"¡Encuéntralos!"

La diosa gritó suavemente; Su cuerpo desapareciendo a través del espacio para encontrar a los dos.

Al final, no pudo encontrarlos y tuvo que regresar abatida al palacio. Los símbolos giraban en su cabeza. Habían desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué volvieron a aparecer en las afueras después de diez mil años? ¿Son amigos o enemigos?

"Su Alteza, no pudimos encontrar a las personas que estaban quemando los objetos ceremoniales de oro."

Reportó un leal servidor.

"Ordena a todos que tengan en cuenta que, si hubo alguna noticia sobre las dos personas, repórtenme de inmediato."

La diosa ordeno gravemente.

Al escuchar esto, el criado estaba muy sorprendido. Con el poder actual de la Ciudad Protectora del Cielo y la reputación de su diosa, era raro que iba a llevar a una expresión tan seria.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la Montaña de Dios …?"

El criado preguntó.

"¡Cancélalo!"

Exclamó la diosa.

"Tengo que leer los libros antiguos que los antepasados han dejado atrás; Algo extraño está sucediendo."

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la parte más profunda de los terrenos prohibidos de la Ciudad Protectora del Cielo.

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación residía en la nación del Reino de la Joya Celestial. Solía ser de linaje de Emperador Inmortal con una larga historia. En el comienzo de la Época Emperador, el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren imperiosamente se situó en el pico y creó una secta y la nombró Incienso de Purificación.

Desafortunadamente, después de millones de años, no pudo resistir la prueba del tiempo y su naturaleza implacable. La secta ya no era de la clasificación Emperador Inmortal que podía gobernar la tierra como en la antigüedad. No importa lo difícil que intente, no podía reavivar la antigua gloria, ni detener su inevitable desaparición.

"Anciano, no es bueno, un mortal dijo que quiere que lo aceptemos como el Discípulo Principal."

Un discípulo reporto a toda prisa al primer anciano de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, mientras estaba de pie fuera.

"¡Patéalo de la montaña!"

Sin dar una mirada, el primer anciano proclamo.

"¿Por qué incluso reportas una cosa tan pequeña?"

¿Un mortal queriendo ser el Discípulo Principal de nuestra secta? Que broma. Un Discípulo Principal es el mismo que el protegido del Maestro de Secta; Uno con la mayor posibilidad de convertirse en el futuro Maestro de Secta. Por supuesto, cuando el Maestro de Secta no estaba presente, entonces el primer anciano todavía podría ocuparse personalmente de estos asuntos.

"Pero él fue recomendado por San Gui Ye."

El discípulo tartamudeó.

"¿San Gui Ye?"

Levantando las cejas, el primer anciano dijo infelizmente.

"¿Fue sobornado por licor? ¿Por eso recomienda a este mortal?"

San Gui Ye solía pertenecer a la secta, pero la secta no quería reconocer a este miembro.

Aunque el nombre sonaba muy heroico, este nombre había causado que la secta perdiera toda dignidad.

San Gui Ye tenía tres cualidades "buenas". Era muy bueno en gastar dinero, mentir y tontear en los burdeles. Por eso lo llamaron San Gui Ye.²

No había cultivado ningún método a su fin, pero tenía un gran fondo dentro de la secta. Se rumorea que era el hijo bastardo del ultimo Maestro de Secta. Por eso, cuando el último Maestro de Secta murió, pidió al actual que cuidara de San Gui Ye.

También hubo otro rumor de que San Gui Ye era un bastardo, pero un bastardo del Maestro de Secta de hace dos generaciones. Pero debido a que el Maestro de Secta anterior le debía a esta persona un gran favor, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar este desenfoque y, a regañadientes, cuidar de San Gui Ye. Antes de que falleciera el anterior Maestro de Secta, también pidió al actual Maestro de Secta que cuidara de San Gui Ye.

No importa quién fuera su padre, toda la secta y su escalón superior no tenían amor por el anciano y las palabras poco halagadoras con respecto al personaje de San Gui Ye o el cuidado de los rumores en el mundo.

La secta entera, desde los ancianos hasta los discípulos más bajos, no dio la bienvenida a este anciano sin ningún cultivo.

"Entonces, ¿qué si era la recomendación de San Gui Ye?, ¡patéalo!"

El primer anciano gritó de molestia; Su mañana y buen humor fue arruinado por este evento.

"Pe-pero dijo que tiene la Antigua Orden de Incienso de Purificación de San Gui Ye."

El discípulo tartamudeó una vez más por temor.

"¡La Antigua Orden de Incienso de Purificación!"

Después de escuchar estas palabras, la expresión del primer anciano se oscureció. Después de una tranquila contemplación, rápidamente ordenó:

"Reúna a todos los ancianos y diga al mortal que espere fuera de la gran cámara."

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tiene un total de seis ancianos. Después de escuchar las cuatro palabras "Antigua Orden de Incienso de Purificación", los otros cinco rápidamente llegaron a la reunión.

El patriarca original de la secta fue el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, quien dejó atrás tres órdenes. Dos han sido retiradas de la secta, pero la tercera había caído en manos de San Gui Ye.

Fuera de la petición del último Maestro de Secta de cuidar de San Gui Ye, la segunda razón por la que los ancianos eran impotentes ante San Gui Ye era porque poseía la última Orden.

La Orden represento al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. El poseedor podía solicitar cualquier cosa de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Sentado en la gran camara de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, mientras contemplaba la estatua evasiva cubierta por un humo de oro, Li Qiye no pudo evitar recordar muchas historias del pasado.

La estatua del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren se mantuvo firme en el punto más alto. Aunque muchos años habían pasado, la estatua todavía llevaba un aura antigua, aparentemente capaz de perforar los Nueve Cielos. Los espectadores no podían sino adorar la mera vista; Era como si el Emperador todavía estuviera delante de ellos.

Li Qiye no sabía cómo describir sus sentimientos mientras miraba fijamente a esta estatua. El Emperador estaba muerto, pero Li Qiye seguía vivo; Para siempre lo estará. A pesar que había logrado su objetivo y recuperado su cuerpo, todos sus antiguos conocidos habían desaparecido lentamente en la bruma del tiempo.

1 (Qi – 7, Ye – Noche)

2 (San – Tres, Gui – Diablo / Fantasma, Ye – Maestro / Viejo) ↩

Capítulo 0002: Viejo Diablo (2)

Li Qiye recordó cuando la Antigua Era Ming estaba llegando a su fin y la Época de los Emperadores había comenzado; su alma todavía estaba atrapada en el cuerpo del Cuervo Oscuro en ese momento. Esta fue la época cuando recuperó temporalmente su cordura del control de la Gruta del Demonio del Cielo después de una eternidad de luchas.

Cuando se encontró al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, por primera vez, Min Ren era todavía un niño pequeño que estaba enamorado de las artes marciales y no tenía conocimiento del gran cultivo.

El tiempo entre ahora y cuando dirigió al Inmortal Min Ren en el mundo de la cultivación ya era unos pocos millones de años. Muchas generaciones de expertos aparecieron y desaparecieron entre el misterioso océano del tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta miro un palo de madera de color obsidiana junto al altar debajo de la estatua. Li Qiye no pudo evitar reír un poco a la vista. No podía creer que el palo todavía existía después de tantos años.

El hizo un gran uso del palo en el pasado para disciplinar a aquel grupo de niños enérgicos, incluyendo al Emperador Inmortal hasta llorar por su padre y madre.

En este momento, los seis ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaban reunidos. A pesar de que eran viejos, su energía de sangre aún era tan evidente como el arco iris, con luces brillantes que rodean sus cuerpos.

A pesar de que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había declinado, todavía era de linaje Emperador Inmortal. Si los ancianos aceptaron los títulos del Reino Dios Celestial, entonces todos serían Héroes Nombrados.

En este momento, los afilados ojos de los seis ancianos miraban a Li Qiye, con la intención de desentrañar sus secretos.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye se mantuvo en calma mientras está sentado en silencio a través de la atmósfera incómoda.

"¿La Antigua Orden Incienso de Purificación?"

Finalmente, el primer anciano preguntó con gravedad. La Orden era muy importante porque era un objeto que dejó el fundador Emperador Inmortal.

Li Qiye abrió lentamente su palma para revelar la Antigua Orden. Se sorprendió cuando San Gui Ye lo llevó a la ciudad debajo de la montaña de la secta y luego se fue corriendo al burdel. Antes de irse, casualmente lanzó la Orden en la mano de Li Qiye. Era increíble que una persona como el anciano tendría la Antigua Orden.

En el pasado, cuando Li Qiye estaba atrapado en el interior del Cuervo Oscuro y cuando Min Ren asumió la Voluntad del Cielo, dio las tres Antiguas Ordenes a Li Qiye. Más tarde, Li Qiye las dio a diferentes personas. Después de un millón de años, Li Qiye nostálgicamente se quedó mirando la presente Orden. En el pasado, no las necesito, pero hoy en día, no tenía más remedio que utilizar su poder.

Los seis ancianos pasaron alrededor de la Orden mientras que con cuidado la examinaron para confirmar que era de verdad autentica. La verdad era que la secta había deseado durante mucho tiempo recuperar la Orden, pero no tenían una manera de forzarla de la mano de San Gui Ye. Él sabía que la Orden era igual a otra vida. Por lo tanto, se aferró a ella con su querida vida. ¿Quién podría haber predicho que caería en manos de un mortal sin ninguna reputación?

"¿Dónde está San Gui Ye?"

El primer anciano preguntó fríamente. Él, en realidad, no albergaba amor por San Gui Ye, una persona que sólo podía gastar dinero, mentir, y jugar con las mujeres. Para él, no importaba si era el hijo del antiguo Maestro de Secta.

"Se fue al burdel Cui Hong."

Li Qiye respondió con calma.

Las sombras surgieron sobre las caras de los seis ancianos. A pesar de que no les agradaba, pero la idea de que alguien de la honorable secta, visita el más famoso y popular burdel en un radio de mil millas les dio una gran vergüenza. Y no era como si fuera su primera vez visitando tampoco; a pesar de que estaban molestos por dentro y no sabían cómo liberarlo, sólo podían desear que un jugador tan notorio no fuera parte de la secta.

"¿Cuál es tu solicitud?"

Un anciano diferente preguntó en voz alta. No conocían el método que el empleó para obtener la Orden; Sin embargo, la verdad era la verdad y la Orden frente a ellos definitivamente no era una falsificación.

"He oído que la posición de Discípulo Principal de la secta sigue estando desocupada; además, ya que San Gui Ye recomienda mis talentos tan fervientemente, no tengo más opción que solo desear esta posición."

Li Qiye lentamente declaro.

Después de escuchar su respuesta, los seis ancianos empezaron a maldecir a San Gui Ye. Ese maldito bastardo, ¿qué derechos tenía para recomendar a alguien para ser el Discípulo Principal de la secta? Era una posición extremadamente importante; la secta tuvo que seleccionar cuidadosamente a la persona. De lo contrario, la posición ya habría sido ocupada.

"¡No utilice la posición de Discípulo Principal como una broma!"

Un anciano habló con intención fría.

"Lo sé."

Li Qiye con calma y lentamente enunció sus palabras sin miedo:

"Pero la persona que lleva la Orden tiene el derecho de exigir cualquier solicitud; esta es la regla establecida por el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren."

"¿Que si ha utilizado un método secreto para obtener esta Orden?"

El primer anciano interrumpió con una declaración amenazante. Esta posición no era algo que podía ser bromeada o dar sin ningún pensamiento.

Li Qiye respondió de manera desdeñosa:

"Entiendo, el miedo de los Anciano que yo podría haber utilizado tácticas demoníacas para forzar la Orden de las manos de San Gui Ye. Sin embargo, si ustedes no confían en mí, Pueden enviar gente al Burdel Cui Hong para confirmar."

Los ancianos lloraban de dolor en lo profundo de su corazón siempre que oyeron la palabra "Burdel Cui Hong", pero no tenían más remedio que enviar discípulos para confirmar la verdad.

Un momento después, un discípulo de hecho confirmó las palabras de Li Qiye. Él hizo su mejor para dejar de lado información con respecto a la disposición alegre e indulgente de San Gui Ye, con las niñas, o los ancianos se volverían locos.

No dispuestos como podrían ser, los ancianos tenían que seguir las reglas dadas por el Patriarca. Incluso si la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ha caído, su linaje era todavía del Emperador Inmortal. Por lo tanto, no van a deshonrar la reputación dejada atrás.

"Traer el Espejo de la Verdad."

El Espejo de la Verdad brilló en el cuerpo de Li Qiye. Cualquier mortal que quisiera unirse a una secta con fines de cultivo debe ser juzgado por el espejo. Se probó el Físico, La Rueda de Vida y el Palacio Destino.

Dentro del espejo, apareció la reflexión de Li Qiye. No era más que una sombra confusa e inestable que podría salir en cualquier momento. Detrás de su cabeza apareció un halo de sangre ilusorio mientras que la parte superior tenía una luz radiante. Sin embargo, ambos eran extremadamente débiles.

"Físico es de un mortal. La Rueda de Vida es la vida de un mortal. El Palacio Destino es también el destino de un mortal."

El discípulo informó los resultados del Espejo de la Verdad sobre el talento innato y condición física de Li Qiye.

Cada persona tenía un Físico, Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino. El Físico afectó directamente a la fuerza física; la Rueda de Vida indica la longevidad de uno; y el Palacio Destino mostró el talento innato de uno para el cultivo.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye, con su Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal, había hecho callar a los ancianos. Era el más promedio de los hombres; la secta podría salir a la calle y agarrar cualquier plebeyo de la calle con las mismas características.

"Si quieres ser el Discípulo Principal de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, al menos se necesita un Físico Xiantian, sin mencionar un Físico Rey, Físico Santo. Su Rueda de Vida también tiene que estar cerca de lo mismo. Sus habilidades no son aptas para esta posición."

El primer anciano directamente rechazo.

"Soy consciente."

Li Qiye no quería pensar demasiado y casualmente habló.

"Pero todavía quiero ser el Discípulo Principal."

"Tú…"

Después de escuchar esas palabras, los ancianos estaban muy agravados. Esta persona no está calificada para ser un discípulo normal, y mucho menos el Discípulo Principal. Esta era la más irrazonable de las solicitudes.

"Confío en que los descendientes del Emperador Inmortal no abandonaran sus palabras o violaran la regla ancestral, trayendo vergüenza a la secta y el linaje."

Li Qiye jugó con la Orden en su mano y lentamente habló:

"Si esta Orden cayera en manos de otra persona, el resultado sería inimaginable."

Al oír esto, las expresiones de los seis ancianos se congelaron. El primer anciano lo miró con frialdad y replicó:

"Incluso si tal cosa sucedió, cualquier persona que quiera ser el Discípulo Principal de nuestra secta tiene que ser probado en todos los aspectos; esto va desde su origen hasta su fondo, así como sus talentos innatos. De lo contrario, la secta no permitiría a un candidato no calificado."

"Ese es tu problema."

Li Qiye se quedó mirando a los seis ancianos y dijo:

"Si piensa que otra secta me envió para robar la herencia de su Emperador Inmortal, no necesitaría convertirme en el Discípulo Principal. Por la virtud de la Orden, sólo puedo pedir por ello, no hay necesidad de molestarme en convertirme en el Discípulo Principal. ¡Usted debe saber esto mejor que yo! Si quisiera hacer daño a la secta, con el poder de esta Orden, no sería una hazaña difícil."

Las palabras de Li Qiye hicieron que los ancianos se miraran el uno al otro. A pesar de que eran un poco ambivalentes, aun no confiaban en Li Qiye completamente.

"Él no es exactamente sin razón."

Elder Cao, uno de los seis ancianos lentamente respondió:

"Si la Orden sigue deambulando en el exterior, ¿no sería un peligro oculto para nosotros? No podemos rechazar a nadie con la Orden. También podríamos aceptar su petición."

"Mmm … ¡Esta cuestión no puede tomarse a la ligera!

El primer anciano respondió con frialdad.

"Desde el pasado hasta ahora, el Discípulo Principal siempre ha sido el discípulo cabeza bajo el Maestro de Secta. Si aceptamos o no, debemos pedir la opinión del Maestro de Secta respecto a esta decisión, entonces, hacer una elección más tarde."

Otro anciano reflexionó la declaración.

"Tiene sentido, al final el Discípulo Principal sería el discípulo directo del Maestro de Secta."

Los ancianos restantes estaban de acuerdo.

"Enviar una carta al Maestro de Secta."

Después de que los seis ancianos debatieron, el primer anciano ordenó inmediatamente.

La carta llegó al Maestro de Secta Su Yonghuang sólo por un poco, pero los seis ancianos de inmediato recibieron una respuesta. Y la respuesta fue que el Maestro de Secta permitió para Li Qiye convertirse en el Discípulo Principal haciendo que sean muy sorprendidos.

"¡Verdaderamente increíble! ¡El Maestro de Secta fue demasiado imprudente!"

El primer anciano leyó la carta tres veces, y confirmó que no había leído mal, y con rabia gritó.

"Hermano Gu, si el Maestro de Secta estuvo de acuerdo, entonces ¿por qué seguimos debatiendo? Al final, el Discípulo Principal sigue siendo el discípulo directo del Maestro de Secta, y la elección está en las manos del Maestro de Secta."

Elder Cao persuadió con sus palabras.

"El Maestro de Secta está siendo demasiado imprudente, ah."

Otro anciano sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

Elder Cao con fuerza sonrió:

"Que así sea, no tenemos otra opción. En última instancia, si pudiéramos recuperar la Orden, entonces habríamos hecho un gran servicio a la secta."

Capítulo 0003: Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación (1)

"Tres días más tarde, después de honrar a los antepasados, se convertirá formalmente en el Discípulo Principal de nuestra secta."

El primer anciano, aunque muy descontento, se las arregló para gruñir a cabo una respuesta.

Li Qiye todavía estaba sentado casualmente, sin un rastro de sorpresa. Él sólo se rio en voz alta.

"Yo convirtiéndome en el Discípulo Principal debe justificar un arma o dos para mi seguridad personal, ¿verdad?"

Viendo su estado de comodidad bajo una fuerte presión, todos los seis ancianos se sorprendieron. Al final, el niño tenía sólo trece años de edad, pero su comportamiento tranquilo se parecía a un tirano que dominó un reino, teniendo todo bajo su control. ¿Cómo podía un mortal como él tener un espíritu tan valiente?

El primer anciano miró a Li Qiye, sacudió la cabeza y le dijo:

"A pesar de que le aceptamos como el Discípulo Principal, sólo podemos darle un arma normal. Si usted desea un tesoro o una formidable Ley de Merito Emperador Inmortal, tendría que contribuir méritos suficientes a la secta."

Li Qiye sonrió; su objetivo no era ciertamente una Ley de Merito Emperador Inmortal o una técnica sin igual. Su verdadero objetivo era el palo de madera negro tendido sobre el pedestal. Desviando la mirada hacia el palo, Li Qiye continuó:

"Está bien, quiero ese palo de madera."

"¿Que palo de madera?"

Los cuerpos de los seis ancianos se tambalearon por la sorpresa.

El paso solo fue usado para la recolección de las cenizas después de una quema ceremonial en honor a los antepasados.

Siempre había estado allí y nadie tenía ningún interés en él.

Los ancianos pensaban que Li Qiye pediría tesoros utilizando su nueva posición, pero él simplemente quería un palo de madera. Esta solicitud se encontraba fuera de sus expectativas.

Li Qiye dijo con facilidad.

"Puesto que soy el Discípulo Principal, mi posición es digna de respeto. El palo pertenece a la gran camara, y esta es la gran camara ancestral de toda la secta. Su simbolismo representa el poder de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, por lo que es digno en relación a mi posición actual como el Discípulo Principal …"

Después de escuchar la lógica continua de Li Qiye, los seis ancianos miraron a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ellos pensaban para sí mismos, (…este mocoso idiota y el maldito Playboy de San Gui Ye definitivamente van de la mano.

Al igual que un buey busca otro buey, un caballo encontraría otro caballo. —)

"Que así sea, vamos a conferir este palo sobre ti."

El primer anciano era feliz de dar este palo inútil a Li Qiye si eso significaba que él no tiene que escuchar su incesante parloteo más. Para él, esto era sólo un palo de madera regular para mover las cenizas. Había que dárselo a Li Qiye así él no tendría que escuchar su parloteo.

"Muchas gracias a los honorables ancianos."

Li Qiye esperaba ansiosamente esas palabras. Antes de que sus palabras terminaran saliendo de su boca, sus manos ya estaban sosteniendo el palo. Esta acción ante los ojos de los seis ancianos fue vista como algo muy ingenuo.

"Huairen, llévelo a su cuarto de descanso."

Por último, un anciano perdió la paciencia y le dijo a un discípulo cercano para enviar a Li Qiye lejos.

Los acontecimientos de hoy han hecho hincapié en gran medida en los seis ancianos; un derrochador convirtiéndose en el Discípulo Principal de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Incluso si la secta hace tiempo había ido pasando sus días de gloria, no era suficiente la miseria para aceptar una basura de un ser humano como el Discípulo Principal.

Dirigido por el discípulo, Li Qiye se acercó a un Pico Solitario. No era pequeño; sobre él había una pequeña villa del tamaño de 36.000 metros cuadrados.

La villa había sido abandonada durante mucho tiempo, rodeada de malezas y plantas silvestres. A pesar de que está muy lejos de todo, sigue siendo una parte de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Abriendo la puerta, el discípulo de inmediato dijo:

"Discípulo me-, no; Discípulo Mayor, este lugar será su casa a partir de ahora."

Sólo habló dos palabras, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

Basado en el tiempo que Li Qiye se unió a la secta, Li Qiye era su discípulo menor; Sin embargo, debido a que era el Discípulo Principal, cualquier persona dentro de la tercera generación — no importa cuán joven o viejo —tendría que llamarlo discípulo mayor.

Li Qiye echó un vistazo a este discípulo astuto, y miró a su alrededor, entonces asintió con la cabeza:

"Este pico lejos de todo, es un buen lugar."

"Además de que es muy apropiado con su nombre, Pico Solitario."

El discípulo dijo sonriendo. Miro a Li Qiye un par de veces, y finalmente habló:

"Va a ser el dueño de este pico en el futuro."

La verdad era, de acuerdo con las reglas de la secta, el Discípulo Principal tiene el derecho de vivir en un pico cercano al centro. La secta poseía muchos picos, y el Discípulo Principal podría elegir cualquier pico por sí mismo.

Pero la mayoría de los picos principales de la secta estaban ocupados. Por otra parte, los seis ancianos estaban descontentos con Li Qiye. Por lo tanto, se exilió en este lugar lejano, lejos de los picos principales.

Los picos principales situados cerca del centro contenían esencia del mundo más gruesa que las montañas y picos inferiores.

"Este lugar estará bien."

Li Qiye naturalmente proclamo. Él no era un hombre quisquilloso con respecto a dichos asuntos triviales.

"He traído todas las cosas necesarias diarias para el discípulo mayor antes."

Este Discípulo Menor maneja a fondo los asuntos con facilidad y experiencia. Después de tomar el cuidado de todos los elementos necesarios para las actividades diarias, cortésmente dijo:

"Si necesitas algo más, solo ven a la zona externa para encontrarme."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Antes de que el discípulo saliera, Li Qiye preguntó casualmente.

El discípulo estaba sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. Él no pensaba muy bien de Li Qiye. Sus talentos eran escasos hasta el punto de que no iba a ser aceptado como discípulo habitual aquí.

En la cámara anterior, las acciones de Li Qiye causaron que otros sientan que era estúpido. Pero el actual Li Qiye quien estaba tranquilo y natural hizo que este discípulo se siente perplejo por dentro, y no sabía si era que Li Qiye estaba loco o pensó en todo de antemano.

"Discípulo Mayor, el nombre de este Discípulo Menor es Nan Huairen. Soy un cuidador del atrio exterior."

Este discípulo rápidamente recuperó su ingenio, y respondió a Li Qiye.

"Mi nombre es Li Qiye."

Li Qiye asintió suavemente.

En el último millón de años, los que sabían su verdadero origen y nombre podrían ser contados con los dedos de las manos.

Después de la partida de Nan Huairen, Li Qiye no se sentó de brazos cruzados. Empezó a limpiar el patio y ordenado toda la montaña. Después de completar la tarea a un nivel aceptable, la montaña abandonada parecía más un hogar.

Li Qiye hizo todo de una manera sistemática y ordenada, lento pero constante. Si algunos transeúntes accidentales estuvieran para presenciar sus acciones de limpieza, no creerían que tenía solo trece años de edad.

Después del trabajo tedioso, el cielo se oscureció lentamente. Li Qiye se sentía cansado y hambriento; el despacio se sentó en frente de la villa. Tomando una respiración profunda, saco el palo de madera que las personas utilizan para mover las cenizas, que ahora estaba colocado en su cintura y observa con cuidado. Sus recuerdos llegaron lentamente a él, haciéndole tener una sonrisa amarga.

El mundo cree que, si un Emperador Inmortal tuvo éxito en asumir la Voluntad del Cielo, ellos realmente se harían Inmortales. Sin embargo, si ese fuera el caso, ¿dónde estaban Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, Emperador Inmortal Tun Ri, y todos los cultivadores sin par de cada era? ¿Dónde estaba su fin?

Li Qiye recuperó lentamente la compostura; quitó el polvo y la ceniza del palo. El palo finalmente reveló su verdadera forma. Este era un palo que mide un metro; después de haber sido bañado en el fuego durante miles de años, todavía conserva su forma original sin fallos. A los ojos de otras personas, sin embargo, esto fue sólo un palo de madera regular, sin ningún elemento mágico.

Li Qiye susurró mientras limpiaba con cuidado el palo de madera:

"¡Serpent Punishing Stick!"

(Palo de Serpiente Castigador)

Con este palo de madera en su mano, sus recuerdos provocaron una emoción inexplicable.

Ese día, cuando Min Ren estaba sin la Voluntad del Cielo, Li Qiye, como el maestro de este futuro Emperador Inmortal, había enseñado a un grupo de niños que serían el apoyo leal para Min Ren. Como quería prepararlos bien, tomó específicamente el Serpent Punishing Stick desde el Bosque Demonio.

Aquellos adolescentes que pisaron fuerte los Nueve Mundos bajo sus pies fueron todos víctimas de este palo. Después de concluir su formación, dejó el palo en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; y allí ha permanecido hasta ahora.

Agarrando el palo con fuerza, Li Qiye se sumergió aún más profundo dentro de sus recuerdos. Escapar de la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal fue un éxito, y finalmente recuperó su cuerpo y alma del control del Cuervo Oscuro.

Pero el tiempo no fue misericordioso. Todo el que solía ser su amigo y familia como el Dios de la Alquimia, Emperador Inmortal Xue Xi, Emperador Inmortal Min Ren … incluso el ilustre Rey Dragón Negro que sobrevivió a tres eras, todos han dejado este mundo.

Al comienzo de la Era Solitaria, no era más que un joven pastor. Con el fin de encontrar una oveja perdida, entró en la gruta y llegó a ser encarcelado por la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal, se vio obligado a seguir la trayectoria prevista por su maestro en su cuerpo de cuervo de época a época. En ese momento, Li Qiye estaba muy asustado. Incapaz de resistirse, voló sin descanso en todos los Terrenos Prohibidos, viajando a través de las Nueve Tierras, a través de los Nueve Mundos … y al final, él todavía no tenía más remedio que volver a la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal.

Sin embargo, debido a esto, había experimentado los innumerables peligros y misterios del mundo. Había pisado a través de tierras que incluso un insuperable Paragon Virtuoso harían desviarse de su fuerza de voluntad, al haberse sumergido por las dificultades a lo largo de las eras, se volvió firme.

A partir de entonces, no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un esclavo inmortal de la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal.

Formuló un gran plan con el fin de cortar todos los sellos de espíritus inmortales y formaciones dentro de su alma.

Con el fin de escapar del Cuervo Oscuro, por su propia libertad y recuperar su cuerpo, condujo continuamente a todos los genios en el camino de la cultivación. Los mejores de estos jóvenes fueron capaces de luchar en el camino sin par, bajo el cielo, para obtener la Voluntad del Cielo. Pero hoy, cuando Li Qiye había vuelto a su antiguo cuerpo, y se convirtió en un ser humano de nuevo, todos sus amigos lo habían dejado. Tomando el último suspiro, profundo para olvidar su dolor, ha fortalecido una vez más su determinación de destruir todos los obstáculos y penetrar en las almas de los que están en la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal.

Capítulo 0004: Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación (2)

La noticia de Li Qiye convirtiéndose en el nuevo Discípulo Principal viajó rápidamente a través de la secta. Los niveles más altos estaban descontentos, pero no pudieron hacer nada respecto a este asunto, debido a la Antigua Orden Incienso de Purificación. Una persona tan inútil como Li Qiye tenía sólo suerte, eso era todo.

Por otra parte, la tercera generación estaba extremadamente irritada. El Discípulo Principal tendría que originalmente haber venido de uno de ellos. Él tendría que ser el de las contribuciones más altas, así como pasar todas las pruebas dadas por los ancianos.

No sólo eso, sino que también sería bendecido con las enseñanzas del Maestro de Secta mientras que está expuesto a técnicas de nivel emperador. En última instancia, lo más probable es convertirse en el principal Maestro de Secta en el futuro.

En la situación actual, no se eligió a nadie dentro de la segunda generación de discípulos. Esto significaba que el asiento del Discípulo Principal definitivamente se elegiría entre los discípulos de la tercera generación.

Los que más se rebelaron eran los discípulos más dotados con las más altas aptitudes y orígenes; ellos se sintieron engañados por Li Qiye. Por lo tanto, la conmoción en la secta era caótica.

"Un mortal con un Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal no tiene derecho a ser el Discípulo Principal."

Unos genios con rabia declararon.

"Él es la mayor desgracia para nuestra secta."

"¿Quién puede culparlo por obtener la Antigua Orden Incienso de Purificación?; incluso los ancianos han aceptado."

Algunos de los genios más viejos se lamentaban, pero sólo podían aceptar la situación.

"Hmmph, es sólo el Discípulo Principal de momento; uno sin talentos y fortalezas no puede competir por el asiento del Maestro de Secta. ¿Quién puede decir que el Discípulo Principal será el próximo Maestro de Secta con certeza?"

Los discípulos más arrogantes y seguros con frialdad hablaron.

"Si no sabe el bien del mal, no me importaría enseñarle un poco."

Pero incluso cuando Li Qiye realmente no tenía la calificación para competir por el asiento del Maestro de Secta, todos los discípulos todavía se sintieron engañados por dentro cuando tienen que llamar a una persona joven inútil como Li Qiye como hermano mayor.

"¿No era que la última Antigua Orden Incienso de Purificación que queda estaba en las manos de San Gui Ye? ¿Cómo cayo en las manos de ese mocoso?"

Un discípulo preguntó con curiosidad.

El hecho que San Gui Ye poseía la última orden no era un gran secreto. La secta siempre había querido recuperarla, pero San Gui Ye nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Por esta razón, todo el mundo estaba perplejo en cuanto a Li Qiye ser dueño de ella.

"Jeje, oí que este mocoso tiene algo de ingenio, lo único que sabe es cómo engañar al viejo pervertido."

Otro discípulo fríamente respondió:

"He oído que cuando los ancianos ordenaron a la gente para confirmar este asunto, San Gui Ye se estaba divirtiendo en el burdel. Podría muy bien ser que el mocoso lo invitó a jugar tanto para obtener la antigua orden."

Aquí, este discípulo frunció el ceño, y sintió náuseas.

"Así que él y ese viejo pervertido eran del mismo tipo."

Al escuchar esta historia, los otros discípulos exclamaron con desprecio.

A pesar de que los rumores decían que San Gui Ye era hijo de un determinado Maestro de Secta, toda la secta en si no le da la bienvenida a un anciano tan pervertido que sólo sabía cómo gastar el dinero y perder el tiempo. Sobre todo, los discípulos de tercera generación, que no lo respetan ni siquiera un poco. Si no fuera por la voluntad del último Maestro de Secta, entonces él habría sido expulsado de la secta.

Si Li Qiye y San Gui Ye eran del mismo tipo, entonces se encontrarían a Li Qiye aún más desagradable.

Sin embargo, tres días no han pasado, y Li Qiye no ha saludado al antepasado, la secta recibió una invitación de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.¹

"¡Qué! ¿La Nine Saint Demon Gate quiere poner a prueba a Li Qiye?"

Después de recibir la noticia, los seis ancianos se sorprendieron.

Uno de los ancianos se volvió cada vez más paranoico, dijo lamentablemente:

"Han oído las noticias tan rápidamente. Sólo se convirtió en el Discípulo Principal recientemente y ya quieren ponerlo a prueba."

Otro anciano continuó:

"Parece que quieren escapar de la promesa del pasado. Una basura como Li Qiye nunca va a pasar la prueba. Es por eso que quieren forzar y acelerar el tema."

"Ya no tenemos una elección."

El primer anciano de mala gana se pronunció.

"En este momento, la Nine Saint Demon Gate gobierna un país entero. No podemos compararnos con ellos, y, por lo tanto, no podemos negociar nada diferente."

Sus palabras hicieron a todos caer en silencio. En el comienzo de la Época Emperador, su secta era invencible; su reputación intoxicado los Nueve Mundos; su fuerza dictaminó un Reino Antiguo; todas las sectas sometidas a su poder. No había existencia en el mundo que podría haber sido una amenaza para la posición de la vieja Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, viejas glorias se han ido. Ya no tienen el poder de controlar un país normal, por no hablar de un Reino Antiguo. Ellos perdieron el privilegio de otorgar títulos a sus seguidores como — Héroe Nombrado o Noble Real.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?"

Otro anciano preguntó.

Todos los ancianos sabían que un mortal como Li Qiye no tenía ninguna posibilidad de pasar la prueba de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

"¡Curar un caballo muerto en uno vivo, no hay otra opción!"²

Otro anciano respondió.

"Si de alguna manera tiene éxito, entonces estaríamos en-leyes con la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Si este fuera el caso, entonces la Secta Dios Celestial y el Reino de la Joya Celestial no se atreverían a mirar hacia abajo sobre nosotros."

Hacia un sueño tan imposible, los seis ancianos sólo podían reír con fuerza. Pero no importa qué, todavía tenían que tratar.

Li Qiye estaba esperando en su villa hasta la ceremonia de su antepasado, pero Nan Huairen se acercaba.

"Discípulo Mayor, los ancianos llaman por usted en la gran cámara."

Se acercó rápidamente a Li Qiye.

"¿Algo importante sucedió?"

Nan Huairen estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no escondió nada. Él asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

"No voy a mentirte, Honorable Hermano. La Nine Saint Demon Gate nos ha enviado una invitación."

Se detuvo un segundo y miró a Li Qiye, y luego continuó:

"Escuché que su prometida quiere poner a prueba tus habilidades."

"¡Nine Saint Demon Gate!"

Li Qiye repentinamente recordó una vieja memoria cuando escuchó este nombre.

Nan Huairen pensó que Li Qiye no sabía de esta secta por lo que explicó rápidamente.

"La Nine Saint Demon Gate es una de las más grandes sectas en el Gran Territorio Medio. Gobiernan sobre el País Old Ox, tienen los derechos para otorgar títulos. Nuestras dos sectas solían tener una amigable y cercana relación. El patriarca original de la Nine Saint solía ser llamado Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon. Fue el general número uno bajo nuestro Emperador Inmortal Min Ren y le siguió a barrer a través de los Nueve Mundos. Cuando estábamos gobernando sobre un Reino Antiguo, incluso la Nine Saint Demon Gate tuvo que pagar tributo a nosotros."

"He oído hablar de la secta."

Li Qiye sonrió suavemente. Por supuesto que sabía de la secta, y había conocido a Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon también.

Durante los primeros tiempos de la Época Emperador, debido a la trayectoria Dao de Min Ren, Li Qiye pasó tanto tiempo y energía con el fin de atrapar a este monstruo demoníaco llamado Nine Saint forzándolo a ser el protector del destino de Min Ren.

"¿De dónde viene esta prometida?"

Li Qiye preguntó.

Nan Huairen respondió:

"A partir de las leyendas, cuando nuestro Patriarca aceptó la Voluntad del Cielo y se convirtió en el Emperador Inmortal; Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon tenía un pacto con nosotros. Si su primer descendiente era una chica, mientras que el nuestro era un chico, entonces estariamos en-leyes."

Haciendo una pausa por un momento, suspiró con desaliento:

"En ese momento, ellos estaban ascendiendo alto."

"Creo que, en el pasado, el Viejo Pollo tenía un discípulo femenino."

Después de escuchar, Li Qiye en silencio murmuró una vez más al recordar su pasado. Sin embargo, se había olvidado de ello después de caer en su profundo sueño. No era una cuestión de gran importancia.

"¿Qué has dicho, Gran Hermano?"

Nan Huairen preguntó ya que él no lo oyó.

"Nada. Por lo que su primer descendiente en este momento es … ¿una mujer?"

"Se sabe que, entre las dos de nuestras sectas, no ha existido ninguna relación en-ley desde hace mucho tiempo. En esta época, su primer descendiente es de hecho una mujer."

Se detuvo un segundo para mirar la expresión de Li Qiye:

"También he oído que su descendiente, Li Shuangyan, tiene un innato Físico Rey."

Escuchando la historia de Nan Huairen, Li Qiye había entendido todo. La Nine Saint Demon Gate, naturalmente, no quería casarse con un descendiente con tal aptitud y potencial de un discípulo en una secta en declive.

"Eso hace las cosas un poco más interesantes."

Li Qiye ligeramente rio.

Nan Huairen sorprendido se quedó mirando la calma de Li Qiye. Sentía extraño que un chico normal a la edad de trece años era capaz de enfrentarse a todo como un Noble Real que había ido a través de numerosas pruebas.

Si se trataba de otra persona, después de haber escuchado a Nan Huairen, ellos se volverían ansiosos y asustados. Sin embargo, Li Qiye era totalmente opuesto, y continuó su actitud indiferente.

"¿Nan Huairen te ha informado de la situación actual?"

El primer anciano preguntó con frialdad una vez que Li Qiye entró en la cámara ancestral.

A decir verdad, los seis ancianos definitivamente no aceptan a una basura como Li Qiye. Pero debido a la situación actual, esperan que él no fuera tan inútil y que podría pasar por suerte la prueba de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. En este momento, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación realmente necesita un monstruo gigante como la Nine Saint Demon Gate en una-ley. A pesar de que la posibilidad de éxito era extremadamente pequeña, todavía querían probar.

"Honorable Anciano, entiendo por completo."

Li Qiye ligeramente asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Bueno! Siempre y cuando pueda pasar la prueba, vamos a recompensarle generosamente."

El primer anciano dijo con una voz fría, como para burlarse del comportamiento calmo de Li Qiye.

Li Qiye elegantemente sonrió y dijo cortésmente:

"Estoy muy dispuesto a ir a la prueba, pero tengo tres condiciones."

"¡Imprudente!"

Uno de los ancianos gritó:

"¿Se atreve a negociar delante de los ancianos?"

(Puerta del Demonio de los Nueve Santos)

(Tratar de solucionar un escenario imposible)

Capítulo 0005: La Prometida (1)

Cualquier otro discípulo tendría miedo de enfrentarse a la ira de los ancianos, pero Li Qiye solo ligeramente se burló:

"Ancianos, no se enojen. Si en realidad pasara las pruebas, sería una gran contribución a la secta. El trabajador debe ser recompensado, ¿no? Debe ser un hecho que iba a tener ciertas condiciones, dada la tarea peligrosa."

"Espere hasta que haya pasado la prueba, ¡entonces podremos hablar de ello!"

Este anciano era sumamente infeliz ante la actitud de Li Qiye, por lo que rugió su respuesta.

"¡Que así sea!"

El Primer Anciano asintió con la cabeza, y luego continuó:

"No te preocupes. Siempre y cuando pase la prueba, usted es libre de elegir cualquier método de cultivo, con excepción de las Leyes Secretas de la Voluntad del Cielo y Leyes de Merito Emperador Inmortal. No creo que los otros ancianos tendrían alguna objeción."

Los seis ancianos se miraron los unos a los otros y contemplaron la idea. Si en realidad, pasa la prueba, entonces la sugerencia del anciano es completamente razonable.

"Las otras condiciones pueden esperar hasta después de la prueba."

Li Qiye finalmente sonrió.

"Sin embargo, hay una condición que debo decir de antemano, de modo que habrá tiempo suficiente para la preparación. Una vez que alcance el nivel de Físico Yun, requiero una pasta medicinal de grado Santo."

Después de escuchar la petición de Li Qiye, las caras de los seis ancianos se volvieron agrias; ellos conjuntamente gritaron a la vez:

"¿¡Cómo puedes ser codicioso!?"

Li Qiye fingió no escuchar su grito en voz alta y continuó lentamente a enunciar cada palabra:

"Ancianos, la unión entre nuestras dos sectas es una gran cuestión, así como una enorme contribución. Una pasta medicinal de grado Emperador podría ser valiosa, pero siento que se trata de un comercio justo."

"Hmmph, ¿¡le parece una pasta medicinal de grado Santo tan fácil de obtener!?"

Este anciano era infeliz, y fríamente resopló.

El primer anciano entonces miró a Li Qiye, y dijo:

"Si tiene éxito, entonces, obtener una pasta de grado Santo no es demasiado extravagante. Pero en este momento, no podemos dar cabida porque carecemos de ciertos medicamentos eficaces integrales para la receta de pasta Santo."

Mirando el lenguaje corporal del anciano, Li Qiye en secreto suspiro de decepción. Estaba pensando demasiado alto de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. En el pasado, su tesorería era ilimitada. Incluso contenía pasta de grado Inmortal; pasta de grado Santo fue trivial en comparación.

"Está bien, voy a dar un paso atrás; ¡Quiero el grado más alto de Pasta Rey!"

"Esto lo puede aceptar, pero la condición es que todavía tiene que tener éxito."

Los ancianos se miraron los unos a los otros, y finalmente el primer anciano concedió.

Li Qiye sonrió al primer anciano, y dijo:

"Fuera de esto, antes de ir a la Nine Saint Demon Gate, tengo otra pequeña petición. Sin saber lo peligroso que será, tengo que aprender algunas técnicas, y una o dos armas defensivas."

"Finalmente, usted es todavía un poco astuto, y aprovechando esta situación para obtener beneficios personales."

Uno de los seis ancianos, Elder Cao habló con descontento.

El Primer Anciano realmente simpatizaba, y asintió con la cabeza:

"¿Qué hay de esto?, en la secta interior hay técnicas y armas, puedes elegir una cosa ¿Qué piensan los otros ancianos?"

A pesar de que los otros ancianos no querían complacer a Li Qiye, ellos todavía estaban de acuerdo con el primer anciano. Sabían que la posibilidad de éxito de Li Qiye fue cercana a cero. Incluso si le dieron armas y técnicas, no elevaría la probabilidad, pero más es mejor que nada. Por lo menos elevaría la probabilidad por un poco.

"Ancianos, están demasiado preocupados, no sería tan codicioso."

Li Qiye sabía, naturalmente, los pensamientos de los ancianos, y con calma sonrió:

"He oído que tenemos una técnica llamada "Espadas Dobles Invisibles" que se pueden aprender en un apuro. Quiero esta técnica, así como un par de espadas para acompañar. ¿Sería eso aceptable?"

Los ancianos rodaron sus ojos en sorpresa después de escuchar a Li Qiye. Ellos originalmente pensaron que este codicioso chico pediría técnicas de nivel Emperador, pero en realidad quería una técnica tan normal.

"Espadas Dobles Invisibles ¿Eh?"

El primer anciano se acarició la barba.

Otro anciano respondió rápidamente:

"Primer Anciano, es sólo una técnica marcial; es insuficiente. En el mundo del cultivo, la Ley de Merito más simple tendría un mejor desempeño que cualquier arte marcial." Este anciano era responsable de asignar las Leyes de Merito en la secta, por lo que estaba muy bien informado sobre sus manuales.

"¡Eso no es un problema! Nan Huairen, lleva la "Espadas Dobles Invisibles" a su pico y dale el mejor par de espadas doble."

El primer anciano estaba contento con esta simple petición. Su opinión de Li Qiye disminuyó por su decisión imprudente. Uno podría pensar que la secta querría darle toda la ayuda que podían permitirse el lujo para ayudar a Li Qiye, pero en el fondo, todos los ancianos sabían que no importa que técnicas y armas le den, completando la prueba seguiría siendo imposible. Sólo tenían como objetivo minimizar la pérdida de la secta.

"¿Tiene alguna otra solicitud?"

Viendo a Li Qiye no ser codicioso, un anciano se mostró satisfecho, y le preguntó generosamente.

"Este pequeño no necesita nada más en este momento."

Li Qiye dijo humildemente.

"Bueno, vuelva y prepárese, partirá en tres días. Después de su regreso, podrá completar la ceremonia ancestral para ascender a su posición."

El Primer Anciano dijo con gravedad.

Por supuesto, si pudiera regresar vivo. Los ancianos tenían grandes dudas.

La técnica y espadas fueron llevadas al pico de Li Qiye inmediatamente después de que acababa de regresar por Nan Huairen

Estaba satisfecho con las 'Dual Crescent Moon Blades¹.' Las curvas de las espadas ocasionalmente brillaban con nitidez. Sin embargo, estas no eran más que de grado Mortal y no aptas para los cultivadores. No importa qué tan afilados eran los bordes, no se podía comparar con los armamentos mágicos.

Después de que Nan Huairen saliera, Li Qiye leyó lentamente la técnica de "Espadas Dobles Invisibles." Cada palabra y cada frase dicha por el iban a ser replicadas en su mente.

En aquel entonces, cuando todavía era el Cuervo Oscuro, a pesar de que había escapado con éxito de la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal, su situación era estable. A veces todavía era afectado por la gruta. Cada vez que se sentía así, inmediatamente se selló a sí mismo e hizo que su alma cayera en un sueño profundo.

Había consumido muchos años tortuosos en cada época para ir a los lugares más peligrosos, y había caído en manos de muchos maestros y tuvo que superar muchas tribulaciones. Pero debido a esto, él fue capaz de ver muchas Leyes de Merito, incluso las Leyes de Merito Emperador y métodos inmortales.

Como tenía miedo de que un día no sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo y seria convocado de nuevo a la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal, siempre elimina todos sus recuerdos con respecto a los métodos y técnicas que había aprendido, para evitar caer en manos de la Gruta. Sin embargo, el Dios de la Alquimia y Emperador Inmortal Xue Xi idearon un misterioso método que permitió a

Li Qiye entender rápidamente las verdades de estas técnicas soberanas en el momento en que las volvió a ver.

En este momento, todo lo que era relacionado para dominar las "Espada Dobles Invisibles" había sido recordado. Tomando una respiración profunda y comparando el manual con su versión escrita en la cabeza, se encontró que a la técnica le faltaba un cierto algo; esto le preocupaba enormemente.

En realidad, era normal que las técnicas tales como 'Espadas Dobles Invisibles' tuvieran partes faltantes. Al final, no fue suficiente para alcanzar el ápice. A los ojos de los cultivadores, esto era sólo un arte menor. Después de millones de años, en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no mucha gente realmente aprendió esta técnica.

Enfocando su mente una vez más, Li Qiye finalmente entendió las verdades ocultas detrás de la técnica; suavemente sonrió.

A pesar de que su Físico, Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino eran todos de grado Mortal, su conocimiento y fuerza de voluntad estaban por encima de lo que todos los genios eran capaces de hacer.

Lo que es aún más importante fue que cuando era el Cuervo Oscuro, fue sometido a numerosas torturas. Hubo un tiempo en que fue encarcelado durante diez mil años sin ver el sol, por lo que su fuerza de voluntad fue extremadamente fortificada. Nada podría moverlo, y ninguna dificultad podría hacerle tomar un paso hacia atrás.

Acarició suavemente el manual; su intento de dominar la técnica había despertado su memoria del pasado; un secreto que ningún discípulo sabe en la época actual.

Ese año, el joven Min Ren utilizo para practicar la técnica de 'Espadas Dobles Invisibles.' Más tarde, cuando se convirtió en Emperador Inmortal que gobernaba sobre los Nueve Mundos, el recordaba esta técnica. Una vez más cultivo con ella, perfeccionando poco a poco la técnica marcial normal.

Por supuesto, esta técnica normal no era comparable a las Leyes de Merito Emperador que él había creado, así, por no hablar de la Leyes Secretas de la Voluntad del Cielo. Min Ren mismo no quería que sus descendientes practicaran esta técnica, ya sea. Así, la técnica había permanecido latente en la biblioteca de la secta durante milenios. Nadie ha comprendido las verdades reales ilustres detrás de la técnica, moldeadas por un Emperador Inmortal post-ascensión.

Cuando Li Qiye vio a Min Ren perfeccionando la técnica; se burlaba de él en gran medida. Incluso si esta técnica marcial fue cultivada hasta su ápice y es capaz de matar a Nobles Reales, nadie querría usarla. cultivadores normales sólo pueden ver las cualidades externas, por lo que esta técnica marcial residía en la oscuridad.

Incluso después de haber sido objeto de burlas por Li Qiye, Emperador Inmortal Min Ren se limitó a sonreír. Fue inesperado que Li Qiye en realidad acertó sobre el destino de estas artes marciales.

Vaciando su mente de pensamientos innecesarios, recogió las espadas duales y comenzó a practicar. Era muy estricto consigo mismo; oscilo lentamente cada golpe dentro del manual; cada oscilación requirió la perfección antes de seguir adelante.

1\. (Espadas Dobles de Luna Creciente)

Capítulo 0006: La Prometida (2)

A pesar de que entiende las verdades detrás de la técnica, su cuerpo no podía mantenerse al día con sus órdenes. Exigió la perfección, sin embargo, era difícil de alcanzar.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye no se desanimó. Siguió practicando las artes marciales. Se volvió más refinado después de cada oscilación. Después de una noche, había practicado más de trescientas veces y lentamente captado la verdad profunda. Poco a poco, cada una de sus espadas se hizo más y más incomparablemente precisa.

A pesar de que tenía innumerables recuerdos y aterradores secretos del cielo; comprendió que, si quería diezmar por completo la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal, debe aumentar sus esfuerzos por diez veces, no, cientos de pliegues con el fin de lograr su objetivo. Nadie comprendía la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal mejor que él en la época actual.

Dentro de estos tres días, Li Qiye todavía no había salido de su villa; se encarceló a sí mismo en el santuario interior para perfeccionar sus espadas. Había demasiadas incertidumbres en la vida y él debe estar en plena forma con el fin de combatir cualquier desastre.

Tres días más tarde, el viaje a la Nine Saint Demon Gate había comenzado. Sólo Nan Huairen y un protector de la secta, con el apellido de Mo, fueron llegando.

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tiene un total de seis ancianos, doce protectores, y treinta y seis lideres seccionales. Hoy, para visitar una gran secta como la Nine Saint Demon Gate con sólo tres personas, siendo el más alto un mero protector; no había palabras para describirlo.

"¿Sólo nosotros tres?"

Antes de la salida, Li Qiye miro a los miembros lamentables y preguntó.

Protector Mo era muy frugal con sus palabras; también era el maestro de Nan Huairen. Después de escuchar la pregunta, sólo dio una mirada a Li Qiye sin responderle.

Enfrente de su maestro, Nan Huairen era un tipo lúdico; tosió una vez en vergüenza y abrió la boca:

"Gran Hermano, todos los ancianos se encuentran en cultivo aislado; no pueden hacer el viaje."

Li Qiye animo sus labios y fríamente declaró:

"¿Cultivo aislado? Sólo tienen miedo de perder la cara. Al final, ellos creen que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de pasar la prueba. Yo no pasando es un asunto pequeño para ellos, pero ellos estar allí y perder la cara sería la gran cosa, ¿verdad?"

Nan Huairen no pudo decir nada a cambio y vergonzosamente sonrió. ¿Cómo podría un mortal esperar pasar la prueba de una secta de nivel Emperador? Los ancianos pensaban lo mismo; por eso fue que se negaron a ir, ya que sólo tendría un resultado.

"No se preocupe, Honorable Hermano."

Nan Huairen mantuvo su actitud positiva.

"La Nine Saint Demon Gate ha mantenido su distancia de nosotros en los últimos tiempos; es por eso que los ancianos no quieren ir y crear conflictos innecesarios."

"Hmmph, es sólo la Nine Saint Demon Gate; no puede alcanzar el ápice. En esa época, incluso si Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon todavía estaba vivo, ellos todavía tendrían que inclinarse ante la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Protector Mo sólo podía ignorar la arrogancia de Li Qiye con un resoplido frío, sin molestarse en dar una respuesta.

Nan Huairen temía que Li Qiye dijera cosas aún más extravagantes, así que interrumpió:

"Hermano Mayor, este es mi maestro, un protector de la secta."

"Por favor, cuida de mí en este viaje."

Li Qiye inclinó la cabeza con la cantidad justa de cortesía y respeto. No demasiado forzado, pero tampoco demasiado débil.

Protector Mo lo miró de nuevo y dijo:

"Vamos, ahora."

Terminado de hablar, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Protector Mo era uno de los protectores mas viejos; su nivel de cultivo era superior a la media. Sin embargo, él no sabe cómo interactuar socialmente con los demás. Por lo tanto, su posición en la secta era bastante baja en relación con los otros protectores. De lo contrario, no sería una parte de esta gran expedición que fue predestinada desde el principio.

Los escalones superiores de la secta sabían que este viaje se convertiría en una obra de teatro de comedia y Li Qiye era el personaje principal. Si la audiencia no era feliz, la muerte podría ser inevitable, y que es otra razón por la cual los seis ancianos evaden esto. Otros protectores no estaban dispuestos a llevar este grupo, y, finalmente, esta asignación cayó sobre el hombro de Protector Mo.

Protector Mo también pensó que no habría resultados positivos saliendo de este viaje, y por eso su humor ha sido aún más amargo de lo normal.

El largo viaje se llenó de silencio hasta que llegaron al gran templo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. El gran templo era enorme, y podría contener a diez mil personas. Mirando a través de todo el Gran Territorio Medio, sería difícil encontrar un templo comparable dentro de los otros patrimonios.

El templo de color jade era extremadamente antiguo; fue construido por piedras celestes y cristales. Por encima había caligrafía que fue tallada por el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Las palabras exudaban un aura valiente, más allá de la profundidad; cada palabra y cada frase se sentía como si pudiera borrar la existencia misma. A partir de este gran templo, se podía apreciar el antiguo poder de la secta en declive.

Este templo era el punto de partida para todas las conquistas hechas por el Gran Emperador. Min Ren llevo a cabo ceremonias aquí antes de realizar sus expediciones que abarcarían los Nueve Mundos. Sólo una secta de Emperador Inmortal podía poseer este templo.

"BANG…"

A medida que se abrió la entrada, una puerta de enlace podía ser vista en el interior. Coloreada y templada por cristales divinos, el casco estaba cubierto por agujeros vacíos y tallados del Emperador Inmortal. Los agujeros vacíos estaban allí para ser llenados con cristales meteóricos.

Los Cristales Meteóricos son formados por el poder espiritual natural del cielo y la tierra; la esencia misma de lo que hace posible el cultivo. Su propósito principal era operar puertas de enlace con el fin de atravesar grandes distancias. La distancia de desplazamiento se basó en la cantidad y calidad de los cristales meteóricos.

Desafortunadamente, la puerta de enlace actual sólo tiene unos pocos cristales meteóricos dentro. Una vez más, Li Qiye estaba triste por lo lejos que había caído la secta. En el pasado, esta puerta de enlace, con una abundancia de cristales, había llevado muchos ejércitos a lugares lejanos en los Nueve Mundos. Cualquier ubicación era posible siempre y cuando se conocieran las coordenadas.

Entraron en la puerta de enlace y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se desplazaron a una ubicación diferente.

El Gran Territorio Medio era enorme, abarcando miles de millones de millas. Había innumerables sectas que abarcaban quince países. Sin embargo, había monstruos gigantescos como Reinos y Reinos Antiguos que se extendían por miles de millones de millas por sí mismos.

Si uno quisiera cruzar un país volando, a menos que fuera un Ser Iluminado o un Rey Celestial, llevaría muchos años. Cualquier Héroe Nombrado o Noble Real seria lo suficientemente prudente como para no intentar esta hazaña. Además, el Gran Territorio Medio era sólo una parte del Mundo Emperador Mortal.

El Mundo Emperador Mortal. también era conocido como el Límite Emperador o País Emperador, y constaba de cinco partes diferentes. En el Norte se encuentra el Gran Mar del Norte; el Sur tiene La Tierra Carmesí; el Este forma las Cien Ciudades; el Oeste contiene el Baldío Solitario; y el centro era el Gran Territorio Medio.

"BANG…"

Li Qiye y compañía llegaron a la puerta de enlace de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Al salir, sintieron que la esencia espiritual natural era más densa que cualquier otro lugar antes. Por lo que los ojos podían ver, esto era verdaderamente una secta celestial.

La ubicación de la Nine Saint Demon Gate abarcó millones de millas; estaba lleno de montañas y ríos, con majestuosas cascadas y árboles celestiales que podían perforar los cielos, y con palacios de mármol flotando y ocultándose en las nubes hasta donde los ojos podían ver. En la parte más profunda, se podían ver auras penetrantes que brillaban radiantemente a través de la tierra. Uno creería que el origen de esas auras ocultaba un tesoro celestial impactante.

Esta era la imagen de una poderosa secta. Con este ambiente y ubicación, no es de extrañar que podría gobernar sobre un país. En comparación, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era similar a un anciano indigente al final de su vida.

"Veo que es el Hermano Mayor Mo, mucho tiempo sin verte."

Cuando los tres dejaron la puerta de enlace, había un hombre mayor que dirigía a sus discípulos para el comité de bienvenida.

El hombre era un líder seccional de su secta. Su apellido era Fu; él era el dueño de un rostro frío y estoico. Sus ojos contenían una poderosa mirada, y su cuerpo irradiaba un aura brillante; su disposición natural era una que podría causar miedo en las almas más débiles.

A pesar de que solo era un líder seccional, poseía la fuerza de un Héroe Nombrado, que era evidente por el aura emanada de su cuerpo. En la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, solamente un anciano sería elegible para la calificación de Héroe Nombrado.

"¿Es este su Discípulo Principal?"

"Eso es correcto, Li Qiye es el Discípulo Principal de mi secta."

Protector Mo sonrió con amargura. El cuerpo y los talentos de Li Qiye no eran nada de qué enorgullecerse.

"La prueba, no es más que una competencia amistosa. Hermano Mo no tiene que preocuparse por ello."

Líder Seccional Fu mostró una sonrisa suave.

"Solo una prueba, no puede alcanzar el ápice."

Li Qiye le devolvió la sonrisa a Líder Seccional Fu y elegantemente expreso sus sentimientos.

El Líder Seccional Fu ignoró la astuta observación de Li Qiye y conversó con Protector Mo en su lugar:

"Hermano Mo, por favor, sígame."

En su mente, un Héroe Nombrado discutiendo con un joven como Li Qiye sería impropio para un hombre de su estado.

El Protector Mo, por otro lado, miro con enojo a Li Qiye.

Capítulo 0007: Nine Saint Demon Gate (1)

El Líder Seccional Fu codujo a los tres a una sala de reunión de tamaño mediano. Tal sala de este tipo sólo se utiliza para entretener a los invitados sin gran importancia. Para un evento tan influyente como la propuesta de unión entre las dos sectas, la Nine Saint Demon Gate estaba dejando a un mero clase de líder para hacer la negociación. No sólo eso, utilizaron el procedimiento de cortesía acorde con el saludo de los huéspedes normales mostrando que no han hecho hincapié en el evento.

Después de establecer a los invitados en su área de descanso, Líder Seccional Fu utilizo un lenguaje florido y sin sinceridad y rápidamente se fue. Protector Mo estaba mentalmente preparado para la falta de hospitalidad, por lo que no estaba enojado, simplemente solemne.

El Líder Seccional Fu se dirigió directamente al santuario interior de su secta después de establecer el grupo de Protector Mo. Acercándose a un antiguo templo, se encontró con un anciano. El anciano flotaba en el aire; un halo celestial rodeaba su cabeza. Mientras giraba sin parar, cada hebra de las verdades del mundo en forma física era visible a los ojos y cubrió su cuerpo; nada era comparable a su presión. Un dios aparentemente entre nosotros.

"¿Cómo es el Discípulo Principal de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?"

La voz estruendosa de este anciano golpeo el entorno, pero esta voz que infunde miedo en el corazón sólo podía ser oída dentro del templo.

El Líder Seccional Fu, cuando está afuera, es extremadamente arrogante con su título de Héroe Nombrado. Sin embargo, en este momento, sólo podía temblar de miedo. Se puso de rodillas y habló:

"Querido Anciano, no era más que una hormiga, simplemente un mortal, un mocoso ignorante y arrogante que no es digno de discusión."

"Ya veo, puedes irte."

La voz estruendosa sonó de nuevo, capaz de infundir miedo en los demás, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

El Líder Seccional Fu cortésmente se inclinó una vez más y cuidadosamente salió del templo. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso después de salir. Era solo un líder seccional; no tenía ni la calificación ni estado para cumplir con un anciano. Incluso un Noble Real tendría que ser convocado antes de que puedan tener el honor.

"Elegir un mortal con un Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal para ser el Discípulo Principal; no hay salvación para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Después de que el Líder Seccional Fu saliera, el anciano empezó a hablar con otra persona en el templo vacío.

"Es realmente una vergüenza para las técnicas de emperador del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren; hay una buena probabilidad de que todavía residan en esa secta."

Una voz misteriosa y noble resonó a través del aire.

El anciano continuó.

"Su Majestad, siempre y cuando las técnicas del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren permanezcan allí, ¡es sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que podamos obtenerlas de una sola vez! Ese mortal no es digno de nuestro primer descendiente."

La misteriosa voz permaneció en silencio; igual que el anciano. Si hubiera espectadores, se sorprenderían de la aparición del Rey Demonio. Uno tiene que saber que el Rey Demonio era un personaje extremadamente peligroso.

La leyenda cuenta que su origen y forma verdadera eran extremadamente formidable. La secta, dirigida por él, se volvió cada vez más radiante; nada podía sacudir su regla tiránica. Dentro del País Old Ox, nadie se atrevió a oponerse a su alcance celestial.

El Protector Mo seguía sentado en silencio. Nan Huairen había escapado a sabiendas de la sala tortuosa con la atmósfera incómoda.

Li Qiye se había ido a su propia habitación. Comenzó a practicar la técnica de "Espadas Dobles Invisibles" al instante, sin perder un segundo. Quería que la técnica entrara en su cuerpo y mente.

Con los años, Li Qiye había aprendido que una cosa es entender las verdades ilustres detrás de una técnica, pero otra para alcanzar el ápice; y en realidad la utilización de ellos era otra. Incluso un genio sin par con cierto conocimiento de las Leyes de Mérito Emperador Inmortal no podía realizarlas sin un nivel insoportable de práctica.

"Whoosh, whoosh, wooooshh…"

Las dos espadas dejaron las manos de Li Qiye y con gracia atravesaron el aire como un par de alas de mariposa. Se cruzaron entre sí varias veces y finalmente volvieron a las manos de Li Qiye. Había practicado este movimiento en particular muchas veces, pero todavía contenía defectos.

"Que impecable juego de espadas; Discípulo Mayor es tan diligente. Me avergüenzo comparándome con sus grandes esfuerzos."

En este segundo, Nan Huairen entró en la habitación; había otro adolescente junto a su lado.

Nan Huairen no pudo evitar suspirar de pesar. El realmente respeto los serios esfuerzos de Li Qiye. Era verdaderamente lamentable que sus talentos innatos fueran tan decepcionantes.

"Para alcanzar el ápice, uno nunca debe dejar de auto-mejorar."

Li Qiye envaino sus espadas. Aunque sudoroso y cansado, su postura y expresión permanecen a gusto.

Nan Huairen respetuosamente sonrió.

"Recordare estas palabras y me esforzare por mejorarme también."

Luego comenzó a introducir al adolescente de pie junto a él.

"Este es el Gran Hermano Zhang, un buen amigo mío."

Nan Huairen tenía buenos talentos, pero no podía ser considerado como un genio. Sin embargo, era diferente de su maestro. Su capacidad social hizo que su red fuera amplia, y tenía amigos en todas partes.

Este Discípulo Zhang era muy similar, pero en sus ojos, un mortal como Li Qiye no era digno de respeto. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Li Qiye debido a su relación con Nan Huairen. Para él, independientemente de las técnicas marciales practicadas por Li Qiye no tenían sentido.

"Esta es la primera vez que el Discípulo Mayor visita la Nine Saint Demon Gate, ¿qué tal si caminamos alrededor de modo que usted pueda estar acostumbrado al paisaje?"

Li Qiye se acordó de un evento, por lo que sonrió y pregunto.

"Por supuesto."

Nan Huairen se volvió hacia el discípulo llamado Zhang.

"Hermano Zhang, esta vez vamos a tener que imponer de ti."

"Hermano Nan, ¡usted es demasiado reservado!"

Discípulo Zhang no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza. No dispuesto como puede ser, no quería forzar su amistad. No tenía ningún deseo de tomar la ruta escénica con Li Qiye.

En realidad, la Nine Saint Demon Gate era el anfitrión; ellos deberían estar tomando a Li Qiye alrededor con el fin de promover positivamente su relación. Sin embargo, ya que no consideraban que Li Qiye fuera digno, toda cortesía y reglas fueron dejadas de lado.

El Compañero Zhang les llevó alrededor de la premisa mientras que él sólo conversaba con Nan Huairen. Tratando a Li Qiye como un hombre invisible. Su presencia causó una gran cantidad de susurros entre los discípulos.

"¿No es el Discípulo Principal de aquella vieja secta?"

A lo lejos, un discípulo frunció el ceño al ver que Li Qiye era sólo un mortal.

Otro discípulo en la secta, con desprecio en su expresión, se rio:

"Je, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación es sólo una fundación de segunda clase, e incluso un mortal puede ser el Discípulo Principal. Esta posición ha perdido todo su valor."

"¿Un mortal que quiere casarse con Superior Li? Palillos podridos que desean un cuenco de oro¹; ¿por qué no se mira en el espejo para ver cuán humilde es?"

Li Shuangyan era el primer descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. No sólo era dotada en sus talentos, pero también era extremadamente hermosa. Innumerables jóvenes talentos en la secta la tienen como su deseo secreto; los numerosos genios de otros lugares que tratan de cortejarla podrían formar una línea desde un extremo de la nación a la otra. Lo único que todos tienen en común, sin embargo, fue querer escupir en la cara de Li Qiye por ser tan desvergonzado.

El Compañero Zhang estaba aún más avergonzado; podía ver los ojos hostiles de sus condiscípulos. Empezó a caminar más rápido para mantener una distancia de Li Qiye, eventualmente dejándolo atrás. Sin embargo, Li Qiye parecía no pagar ninguna mente a sus acciones. Continuó con su propio ritmo de una manera tranquila y despreocupada mientras absorbía el paisaje celestial de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

"Discípulo Mayor, tienes que tener cuidado. Muchas personas están cortejando a su prometida, y no dudarán en causar problemas para usted."

Nan Huairen con seriedad le recordó a Li Qiye.

"Sólo es una niña, no hay necesidad de tal conmoción."

Li Qiye respondió con calma. Había visto muchas bellezas destruye-país. Por lo tanto, realmente no mantiene a su potencial prometida en mente; era sólo una cuestión de menor importancia en su cabeza.

Sin saberlo, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento de la secta. Este era un lugar donde todos los discípulos podían entrar. Una vez que uno estaba dentro, realmente se sentía pequeño en comparación con la gigantesca etapa de batalla; como una hormiga en medio de una tierra sin límites.

1\. (Proverbio chino, similar a como una rana quiere comer el cisne)

Capítulo 0008: Nine Saint Demon Gate (2)

La etapa de batalla consistió en enormes piedras meteóricas. Cada piedra fue cifrada con las palabras de muchos Paragones Virtuosos; la energía misteriosa y poderosa se ejerció de ellas de forma continua. Fue esta energía la que protegía la etapa de batalla, haciéndola impermeable a cualquier daño por los combatientes.

"¡Una etapa de batalla de nivel Paragon Virtuoso!"

A pesar de que esta no fue la primera vez que lo presencio, la etapa de batalla todavía sacudió los sentimientos de Nan Huairen con temor.

El Compañero Zhang estaba aún más orgulloso y empezó a jactarse.

"Esta etapa de batalla fue creada por nuestro Gran Anciano; puede incluso resistir el poder destructivo de múltiples Paragones Virtuosos."

"En el pasado, nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación también tuvo una etapa de batalla …"

Nan Huairen no pudo evitar murmurar en un volumen bajo.

La verdad era que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación también tenía una etapa de batalla, pero no era del nivel Paragon Virtuoso. Algunos dicen que era casi de nivel Emperador Inmortal; Además, podría soportar una pelea entre Reyes Celestiales, así como Emperadores Inmortales. Fue encontrada por el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren en las profundidades de un espacio desconocido.

Era lamentable que nadie supiera por qué esta etapa de batalla fue sellada por completo. A partir de entonces, nadie fue capaz de entrar en la arena.

"¡Cuatro Grandes Golems de Piedra!"

Li Qiye estaba allí, pero se perdió por completo la conversación. Sus ojos estaban centrados en las cuatro gigantescas estatuas situadas en los cuatro extremos de la arena.

Cada uno de ellos se elevaba más de cien yardas. Todos ellos tenían diferentes expresiones, sin embargo, eran todos muy realistas. Tallado de las manos de un experto de renombre con una técnica de hoja que era muy natural y perfecta.

Esta es la cosa que más quería ver. Después de la muerte de Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon, nunca había visitado esta secta. Fue sorprendente ver las cuatro estatuas después de todos estos años.

Cuando Nan Huairen y Compañero Zhang charlaban, nadie noto a Li Qiye. Un momento después, el Compañero Zhang finalmente vio la acción actual de Li Qiye; levantó las cejas y preguntó:

"¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota?"

Nan Huairen vio que Li Qiye estaba tratando de subir en la parte superior de la estatua oriental; sin embargo, debido a su débil nivel de cultivo, no podía llegar a la cima.

En este momento había muchos estudiantes rodeando la etapa de batalla; lo vieron luchar como un niño de pueblo que visitó la capital por primera vez. Las Risas y burlas llenaron la arena.

Nan Huairen estaba tan avergonzado que quería cavar un hoyo y esconderse en el para siempre. No podía ver lo que era especial sobre estas cuatro estatuas que conducían la acción de Li Qiye.

Li Qiye señalo a Nan Huairen para que viniera. Él no puede decir que no al Discípulo Principal, especialmente cuando la persona está siendo señalado por toda una secta. Abatido se acercó a Li Qiye bajo las miradas escrutadoras de todos los discípulos.

"Esta estatua es demasiado alta, llévame hasta arriba."

Li Qiye tranquilamente ordeno.

"¿¡AH!?"

Nan Huairen gritó, luego se quedó en silencio. Él estaba en silencio preguntándose si Li Qiye se había vuelto loco. Subiendo sobre la estatua, frente a todos los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, esto fue una gran bofetada a sus caras.

"¿Vas a subirme o quieres seguir viendo mi espectáculo de mono?"

Li Qiye comento con indiferencia, era como si todo esto no tuviera nada que ver con él.

Sin ninguna otra opción, Nan Huairen agarró a Li Qiye y saltó, de una sola vez, a la parte superior de la estatua.

Li Qiye se sentó en el hombro de la estatua; Se quedó mirando en la distancia tranquilo y absorbiendo el cielo delante de sus ojos.

Nan Huairen no era tan espeso como Li Qiye. Inmediatamente bajo de un salto y luego esperó en la parte inferior de la estatua. Permaneció allí, esperando, en caso de que algo sucediera; él simplemente no podía abandonar su condiscípulo.

El Compañero Zhang, sin embargo, no quería permanecer allí un segundo más; inmediatamente dejó sin despedirse.

"¿Se cree que es un pez gordo; sentado en la parte superior de la estatua?"

"¡Este campesino es demasiado grosero!"

Haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios emitidos por los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, Li Qiye permaneció sentado en el hombro de la estatua; le susurro como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con él.

Las locas y absurdas acciones de Li Qiye hicieron que los espectadores cuestionaran la suya, y su propia cordura. Esto era realmente un idiota sin miedo. Sin embargo, nadie trato de detenerlo; sentían que estaba por debajo de ellos para interferir con la musa de un hombre loco.

Eventualmente, Li Qiye parecía haberse aburrido de estar sentado. Una vez más agitó las manos para señalar a Nan Huairen. Como una roca que había sido levantada de su hombro, Nan Huairen estaba tan aliviado de que esta locura había llegado a su fin y bajo a Li Qiye al suelo.

"Querido Mayor, el sol se ha puesto. ¿Volvemos y descansamos?"

Nan Huairen rezaba con todo su corazón que este Discípulo Principal pudiera disponer de más vergüenza. ¿Quién sabía qué otras cosas haría si el viaje debía continuar?

Al ver la pobre expresión facial de Nan Huairen que era como un cachorro muerto, Li Qiye rio y asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"¡Tu madre!"

Un discípulo no pudo evitar gritar después de ver la sonrisa diabólica de Li Qiye.

"La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación es una secta de tercera categoría. ¿Un sapo quiere comer la carne de un cisne? ¡Pah! Una tortuga negra y muda tiene los nervios para cortejar a nuestra Superior."

Al ver que alguien le estaba desafiando directamente, Li Qiye se volvió lentamente y dijo:

"¿Cortejar a su Superior? No piensen demasiado alto de sí mismos. Incluso si un ángel celestial o hadas divinas quisieran casarse conmigo, tendrían que rezar por mi aceptación. ¿Su Superior? Es una larga línea hasta que sea su turno."

"Tu madre, estás cansado de vivir…"

Todos los discípulos masculinos estaban teniendo un alboroto después de escuchar esas palabras desvergonzadas. "¡Calma, calma, cada uno debe valorar la paz y la prosperidad!"

La situación actual enfrió a Nan Huairen hasta su columna vertebral; inmediatamente tomó a Li Qiye y se fue. No podía dejar a este loco fuera por un segundo más. Después de llegar a la sala de invitados con seguridad, Nan Huairen gritó:

"¡Honorable Mayor, por favor! Este no es un lugar donde podamos decir y hacer lo que queramos. Dar un paso atrás y apreciar el cielo alto y el mar profundo. Por favor manténgase bajo control."

"¿Aguantar?" Li Qiye proclamo con indiferencia: "¡Un general detendrá un ejército entrante, una presa disuadirá la corriente entrante!" Nan Huairen se congeló; cuidar a alguien como Li Qiye era similar a encontrar problemas por sí mismo. Estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de tomar esta misión para ir a la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Después de los acontecimientos en la etapa de batalla, muchos de los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate estaban indignados. Du Yuanguang fue uno de los que verdaderamente quería matar a Li Qiye. Era un discípulo exterior, pero sus talentos innatos estaban por encima de la media; por lo tanto, muchos se referían a él como "Pequeño Genio" Solo se había unido a la secta durante cinco años, pero ya había llegado al pico de la Etapa de Palacio Provisional. Mientras que pudiera pasar con éxito el examen de este año, podría convertirse en un discípulo interno.

Du Yuanguang tenía una fuerte atracción por Li Shuangyan. Durante su examen de ingreso a la secta, ella fue uno de los principales organizadores. Cuando la vio por primera vez, se enamoro. También pensó que ella reconoció sus habilidades y talentos desde que lo acepto.

Tenía gran confianza en su capacidad y deseó que ella se convirtiera en su compañera de Dao. Li Qiye estando allí, naturalmente, se convirtió en una espina en sus ojos. "Este mortal no conoce sus propios límites. Si no lo enseño una pequeña lección, seguiría pensando que está por encima del cielo y la tierra." Los ojos de Du Yuanguang revelaron su intención de matar mientras gritaba en voz alta.

Capítulo 0009: Brutal (1)

Al día siguiente, Li Qiye se despertó e inmediatamente pregunto a Nan Huairen si quería ir a otro viaje de turismo.

Quería ver si quedaba algo de su época que todavía estuviera alrededor.

Nan Huairen no quería ir en absoluto. No importaba si Li Qiye estaba loco o estúpido, su intuición le dijo que Li Qiye definitivamente causaría problemas; ir con él era simplemente ser masoquista.

Por desgracia, Li Qiye ya dio la vuelta y empezado a ir en su viaje. Nan Huairen no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. La tarea más importante durante este viaje fue la prueba matrimonial. Si algo le pasara a Li Qiye, no podría escaparse indemne.

Sin embargo, no mucho después de su partida, fueron rodeados por Du Yuanguang y sus discípulos amigos del circulo externo. Estos discípulos no vieron de ojo a ojo con Li Qiye. Con Du Yuanguang liderando el manto, era una oportunidad maravillosa para enseñar a este bastardo arrogante una lección.

"Ah, es el Hermano Du, he oído hablar de su gran reputación por mucho tiempo."

Nan Huairen sabía que los problemas venían, pero aun así mantuvo su calma y amabilidad.

Du Yuanguang sólo le dio a Nan Huairen un breve vistazo y dijo:

"Nan Huairen, usted no tiene ningún negocio aquí. Muévase a un lado o le trataremos también."

La expresión de Nan Huairen se oscureció, pero sabía que el fuerte se come al débil. Así, se inclinó ligeramente y preguntó:

"Hermano Du, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?"

Du Yuanguang completamente ignoro a Nan Huairen esta vez. Envió una mirada fría hacia Li Qiye que estaba llena de intento de matar.

Li Qiye, elegante y sereno como siempre, dio un paso hacia Du Yuanguang y dijo:

"Un perro inteligente no bloquea el camino; si no quiere ser un perro, entonces, salga del camino."

Después de escuchar esto, Nan Huairen sabía que todo estaba arruinado. Especialmente cuando vio la sed de sangre en los ojos de Du Yuanguang, sabía que esto no terminaría sin incidentes.

Un discípulo enojado gritó:

"¿No te gusta vivir? La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ya no tiene los requisitos para ser considerado un linaje de Emperador Inmortal. ¿Se atreve a saltar como un payaso delante de nosotros? ¿Una simple hormiga se atreve a ser irrespetuosa?"

Li Qiye estaba listo para replicar, pero Nan Huairen lo detuvo rápidamente y susurro:

"Olvídate de esto, Hermano Mayor. No te preocupe por ellos. Du Yuanguang es un discípulo externo que está recibiendo mucha atención. También es el último discípulo del Protector Hua. Si pasa el examen anual, inmediatamente se convertirá en un discípulo interno."

La intención de Nan Huairen era recordar a Li Qiye que no podían permitirse el lujo de antagonizar a alguien como Du Yuanguang. Contaba con el apoyo de un protector de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Una posición de protector en esta secta tiene una categoría superior a una posición mayor en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Du Yuanguang no hizo un movimiento, él sólo dijo fríamente:

"Nosotros, la Nine Saint Demon Gate, gobernamos sobre el País Old Ox. Incluso si usted es de una pequeña secta, usted sigue siendo un invitado; todavía nos gustaría seguir tratándolo con la cortesía necesaria acorde a nuestra condición. Sin embargo, recientemente, uno de mis hermanos ha perdido un tesoro; esto no es una ocurrencia común en nuestra honorable secta."

La tez de Nan Huairen se volvió gris. Entró en pánico:

"Hermano Du, ¿cuál es el significado de sus palabras?"

Du Yuanguang echó un vistazo a Li Qiye y dijo:

"En los últimos dos días, no había otros invitados al lado de la gente de su secta."

Du Yuanguang claramente implicaba que el ladrón procedía de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Esta cuestión no sólo afectó a una persona, porque también influye en gran medida en la reputación de toda una secta. Incluso alguien tan astuto como Nan Huairen no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión fea.

"Hermano Du, por favor, ¡preste atención a lo que dice!"

Nan Huairen quería tratar este asunto diplomáticamente, pero ahora se refería a la reputación de su propia secta. No toleraría tal insulto.

"¿Atención a lo que digo? Su secta es desolada y pobre como un mendigo; ¿quién puede garantizar que un ladrón no se haya infiltrado en su secta? Su Discípulo Principal es simplemente un pedazo de basura; decir que su secta reclutó a un ladrón no sería irrazonable."

El rostro de Nan Huairen se puso rojo de ira. Como una persona que realmente se preocupaba por su secta, no podía soportar esta burla.

"Hermano Du, queremos cumplir con el Líder Seccional Fu de su secta. Pase lo que pase, exigimos una respuesta de su secta con respecto a esta acusación sin fundamento."

Du Yuanguang estalló en risas durante diez segundos y luego con confianza respondió:

"¿Cumplir con el Líder Seccional Fu? Nan Huairen, no es que no quiera reservarle algo de dignidad, pero usted y esta basura, por sí solos, no tienen la calificación para invocar una reunión con el Líder Seccional Fu. Nuestros líderes seccionales son lo suficientemente capaces de obtener el título de Héroe Nombrado. Se desconoce si sus ancianos son capaces de la misma tarea. Tal vez sus ancianos están calificados para cumplir con el Líder Seccional Fu, ¿pero usted y esa basura? Ni siquiera pensar en ello."

Después de terminar su discurso, Du Yuanguang miro fríamente a Li Qiye. Los otros discípulos aplaudieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a burlarse una vez más de Li Qiye con palabras desagradables.

Nan Huairen estaba temblando de rabia, pero Li Qiye todavía mantuvo su compostura y cuidadosamente replicó.

"Ya sea que todo este incidente es su planificación, el líder, o incluso su protector, no me importa. Pequeño Du, sencillamente, es porque estás enamorado de tu Superior; ¿Creo que su nombre era Li Shuangyan? Aunque nunca la he visto antes, ustedes son demasiado insignificantes. Su primer descendiente, Li Shuangyan, y su compromiso conmigo es simplemente un asunto unilateral. Porque respeto el estado actual de su secta, yo consideraría tenerla como una Dama."

"¿Y en cuanto a ti?"

Li Qiye continuó:

"Usted es tan ingenuo. Si su diosa tiene tales talentos, ella no le tendría en sus ojos. Realmente no me preocupo por ella, ¿por qué tratarías de competir conmigo por ella como un idiota? Apártese del camino; usted debe encontrar un lugar con un punto agradable de sombra y tomarse un descanso para refrescar su cabeza caliente."

"¡Bastardo! Si tanto quieres morir, ¡entonces le mostrare la muerte!"

Du Yuanguang, enfurecido por esas palabras, convoco su espada, así como su aura.

"Du Yuanguang, si desea luchar, voy a corresponder."

Habiendo presenciado la valentía de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen, que ardía de rabia, se sintió mucho mejor. Sin embargo, sabía que Li Qiye nunca había cultivado antes, así que inmediatamente se colocó en guardia delante de él.

"¡Bien, voy a cuidar de ti en primer lugar, entonces matare al pequeño bastardo!"

La ira ardiente explotó de sus ojos. Para él, Li Shuangyan era una diosa intocable, pero Li Qiye se atrevió a insultarla.

Li Qiye lentamente empujo a Nan Huairen hacia atrás, y calmadamente dijo:

"Hey Huairen, si alguien quiere tomar mi vida, entonces voy a ser el que ponga fin a él. Usted debería quedarse atrás y mirar."

"¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Excelente!"

Du Yuanguang ya no estaba enojado, sino estallando en risas:

"Esta es la cosa más divertida que he escuchado. ¿Un pedazo de basura como usted quiere matar a alguien que está en la Etapa de Palacio Provisional, cómo yo? ¡Que así sea!, ¡le dará la oportunidad de luchar!"

Sabiendo que era un mortal, ellos sabían que no podía usar Leyes de Merito; los otros discípulos compadecían a Li Qiye.

"¿Técnicas marciales contra Leyes de Merito? Ni siquiera sabe lo básico, sin embargo, su arrogancia es a través del cielo. Es una lástima."

Li Qiye no podía ser molestado por esos comentarios. El exclamó:

"Eso está bien, todos pueden ser testigo de esta batalla."

Se dirigió hacia la etapa de combate.

"¡No puedes!"

Nan Huairen estaba llenó de miedo. Agarró a Li Qiye y dijo:

"¡Mayor! ¡Esto es imposible! Du Yuanguang ha llegado a la cima de la Etapa de Palacio Provisional. No puede ser su partido."

"Está bien. ¡Está sólo en el Palacio Provisional y no en Noble Real! Sin embargo, incluso si un Noble Real en la Nine Saint Demon Gate se atreve a meterse conmigo; dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo, yo le picare en trozos pequeños también."

Li Qiye sonrió ligeramente, luego empujó a Nan Huairen lejos.

La cabeza de Nan Huairen comenzó a doler. Su primer pensamiento fue que su Mayor se había vuelto senil. Li Qiye solo se había unido a la secta durante unos días; no ha comenzado a practicar ni siquiera las más básicas técnicas de cultivo. Sólo tenía acceso a la técnica marcial "Espadas Dobles Invisibles"

Una persona que sólo practicaba artes marciales no podía luchar contra un cultivador. Las técnicas marciales, comparadas con una Ley de Mérito, eran como el cielo y la tierra; por no hablar de Du Yuanguang que también era un experto en la Etapa de Palacio Provisional.

Nan Huairen recuperó su razonamiento e inmediatamente fue a buscar a su maestro, el Protector Mo. Él sabía; si esta lucha ocurriera, sólo la muerte sería el resultado.

Capítulo 0010: Brutal (2)

La noticia sobre la pelea de Li Qiye y Du Yuanguang fue intencionalmente difundida por los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate; la palabra de esto rápidamente viajo a través de toda la secta.

Du Yuanguang poseía considerable influencia y popularidad dentro de la secta por llegar a la Etapa de Palacio Provisional en cinco años después de su ingreso. Aquí, se le consideraba un genio; en la actual Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, sería un genio entre genios.

Incluso los mayores que escucharon sobre este desafío estaban sorprendidos.

"¿Desafiando a Du Yuanguang?"

"Él es el discípulo del Protector Hua. A pesar de que su Físico Lobo de Oro sólo ha llegado a Houtian, sigue siendo un tipo formidable. ¿Cuál es el nivel actual de cultivo del Discípulo Principal de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?"

Algunos de los discípulos que nunca habían oído hablar de Li Qiye estaban muy intrigados.

"Ja, ¡Mayor Sheng se preocupa demasiado! Esa secta es normal en el mejor de los casos y sin ningún experto. Su Discípulo Principal es un pedazo de basura. Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal y Palacio Destino Mortal. Sólo se había unido a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación durante dos días. Sólo ha practicado técnicas marciales; incluso las más elementales Leyes de Merito lo eludían."

Un discípulo respondió burlonamente.

Después de escuchar esta noticia, los mayores que no sabían de Li Qiye antes se sintieron aún más perplejos. ¿Un artista marcial desafiando a un cultivador? ¡Él debe estar cansado de vivir!

"Esto es como un ternero que no tiene miedo de un tigre, ¡tan triste!"

Una gran cantidad de personas mayores perdieron su interés por que creían que la pelea terminaría después de un solo movimiento.

Du Yuanguang sólo necesitaba un movimiento y todo terminaría.

Esta noticia también llegó a oídos de algunos líderes seccionales y protectores. Ellos sacudieron la cabeza mientras contemplaban las implicaciones.

Uno de los protectores hablo de una manera fría y distante.

"Tal vez esto es una bendición disfrazada. Matar a una basura no es algo para estar orgulloso, sin embargo, si los jóvenes idiotas de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación desean desafiarnos, que esto sea una lección."

Este comentario hizo que algunos protectores y líderes seccionales fruncieran sus cejas. Todavía era una secta de Emperador Inmortal después de todo. En la actualidad, todavía tenía métodos de cultivo de nivel Emperador y, lo más importante, la herencia del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Todo el mundo ha estado observando a esa secta como un tigre hambriento, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Siendo realistas, la Nine Saint Demon Gate sólo tuvo que movilizar a sus protectores con el fin de robar a Las Leyes de Mérito Emperador, pero el actual Rey Demonio nunca había revelado sus pensamientos sobre este tema. Esto hizo que los escalones superiores guarden silencio también. Si sólo el Rey Demonio diera la orden, alguien inmediatamente viajaría y destruiría la secta de inmediato, sin ninguna vacilación.

Mientras los escalones superiores todavía estaban reflexionando, Li Qiye estaba de pie en la parte superior de la etapa de batalla. Había una multitud reunida para este evento. Sólo querían ver qué tipo de métodos de tortura serían empleados por Du Yuanguang.

Cuando Du Yuanguang subió a la etapa de combate, un discípulo gritó en voz alta:

"Mayor Du, ¡utiliza un golpe de espada para cortarle cabeza!"

Otro intervino:

"Un golpe de espada es demasiado misericordioso hacia él. Se atrevió a insultar a Superior Li y a nuestra secta; tienes que deshacerlo pieza por pieza."

Un mayor abrió la boca:

"La muerte es el único resultado por insultar nuestra secta. Joven Du, no se apresure. Rebanar sus manos y pies, pero no lo mates. Espere a que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación venga y pida disculpas por él. Que todo el Gran Territorio Medio, no, incluso la totalidad del Mundo Emperador Mortal. sepa las consecuencias de oponerse a nosotros."

En la etapa de batalla, Li Qiye miro a Du Yuanguang y bromeó:

"¿Los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate sólo pueden utilizar palabras? Ustedes son de hecho los expertos en el uso de la boca."

"Animal idiota, sólo necesito un golpe de espada para quitar la cabeza de su cuerpo."

Frío como el hielo, Du Yuanguang levantó la barbilla y miró hacia abajo sobre su oponente.

"Si quieres pelear, entonces pelea, ¡tanto tiempo perdido!"

Li Qiye casualmente respondió. Su mano izquierda apretó fuertemente su espada. La levantó horizontalmente y señaló el borde hacia Du Yuanguang y proclamo:

"Haga su movimiento."

"¡Muere!"

Enfurecido por la actitud audaz de Li Qiye, Du Yuanguang hizo su movimiento. Un golpe de espada que pareció que podría destruir el espacio circundante arremetió; era tan rápido como el rayo. El aura de la energía bruscamente saltó hacia el corazón de Li Qiye, que estuvo acompañado por la ira sin fin de Du Yuanguang.

Li Qiye no dio un paso atrás; en su lugar se adelantó. Con cada paso que daba, la espada en su mano izquierda bailaba como una serpiente celestial. Desvió rápidamente la técnica de espada hacia un lado.

Un ruido seco, que indica el contacto exitoso con la carne, lleno la arena; La espada de Du Yuanguang — a pesar de que no golpeó el corazón de Li Qiye — le había atravesado el hombro izquierdo.

"Insecto…"

Du Yuanguang sonrió burlonamente hasta que vio que, mientras su espada todavía estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Li Qiye, la mano derecha de su oponente empezó a moverse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso Du Yuanguang no vio el movimiento de la espada de Li Qiye.

"Bueno…"

El ataque de la espada era demasiado rápido; invocó verdades misteriosas que nada más podía comparar. Nadie vio la trayectoria del movimiento. Los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate estaban animando a gritos cuando vieron la espada de Du Yuanguang conectar.

Sin embargo…

El mismo segundo, cuando la espada se reunió con el hombro izquierdo, Nan Huairen y Protector Mo por fin llegaron.

Protector Mo vio la conexión de la espada y gritó:

"¡Por favor, baje su espada y perdónelo!"

Un segundo después, la sangre goteaba de la garganta de Du Yuanguang. Luego, de repente, broto mientras su cuerpo cayó lentamente al suelo. Sin piedad, Li Qiye había lanzado sus dos espadas utilizando la técnica de "Invisible Dual Blades"

"Phap … Phap …"

El cuerpo de Du Yuanguang fue atravesado por la trayectoria de las dos espadas mientras se cruzaban mágicamente entre sí; dividiendo su cuerpo en cinco pedazos antes de que tocara el suelo por completo. La sangre llenó la arena.

Los ojos de Du Yuanguang destellaron toques de desconcierto y remordimiento. No entendía cómo había caído. ¿Cómo iba a saber que la técnica de Li Qiye fue perfeccionada por el propio Emperador Inmortal Min Ren? A pesar de que no se podía comparar con Las Leyes de Merito de nivel Emperador, una técnica marcial afilada por un Emperador Inmortal, no podía ser subestimada.

El hecho más aterrador fue que Li Qiye agarró las verdades misteriosas de esta técnica. Desde la época antigua hasta ahora; sólo el Emperador y Li Qiye han comprendido plenamente los principios detrás del movimiento. En este nivel, esta técnica podría incluso matar a un Noble Real.

Du Yuanguang entró en el encuentro mientras subestimaba a su oponente; él no tenía ninguna defensa lista. No había manera de que pudiera esquivar el ataque sin par. Li Qiye sacrifico su hombro izquierdo con el fin de ejecutar este movimiento.

En este momento, toda la etapa de batalla estaba completamente en silencio. Las risas y burlas desaparecieron. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado.

La mandíbula de Han Huairen cayó al suelo. Se apresuró aquí con el fin de salvar a Li Qiye, pero no podía imaginar que Li Qiye sólo necesitaba un ataque para desmembrar el cuerpo de su oponente.

Li Qiye estaba retirando lentamente la espada mágica de su hombro. El ruido de la espada que corta contra su hueso chilló suavemente, pero Li Qiye no mostro emoción ni dolor. Había experimentado dolores mucho peores en el pasado. Tiró la espada y salió de la etapa. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la multitud. Mostrando una expresión abatida y lamentable, dijo:

"Parece que a mi técnica de espada todavía le falta algo; Tuve que recibir un ataque, y ahora, estoy herido."

Recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir, la mandíbula de Nan Huairen todavía seguía abrazando el suelo. No sería sorprendente que se disloque después de permanecer durante tanto tiempo boquiabierto. ¿Una espada para matar a un cultivador y estaba fingiendo estar triste? ¡Este chico era descarado!

En cuanto a los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, sus almas aún no habían regresado a sus cuerpos. Du Yuanguang era un genio entre sus compañeros, pero fue mutilado al instante por su oponente!

El Protector Mo fue el primero en recuperar la compostura. Cubrió de inmediato la herida de Li Qiye para detener el flujo de sangre, y dijo con gravedad:

"Ven ahora."

Llevó a Li Qiye y salió de la arena mientras Nan Huairen siguió justo detrás de ellos.

Después de colocar a Li Qiye abajo, Protector Mo se sentó allí sin rumbo fijo. En este momento, no tenía el tiempo para pensar en cómo Li Qiye mató a Du Yuanguang. Estaba devastado por las consecuencias de matar a un discípulo de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Esto fue un gran desastre.

Nan Huairen, por otro lado, estaba tratando la herida de Li Qiye con una pasta especial de plata. Luego, aplico vendajes alrededor del hombro. Su mente todavía se preguntó acerca de lo sucedido.

"¿Cómo es posible para una técnica marcial matar a un experto del Palacio Provisional?"

Había visto a Li Qiye practicar el movimiento antes. Aunque era admirable, realmente le importaba, ya que era sólo una técnica marcial.

"Eso es sólo porque no entiende la verdad."

Cómodamente relajado en su silla, Li Qiye se mostró satisfecho con la expresión confusa de Nan Huairen.

Capítulo 0011: Soberbia (1)

Aunque Nan Huairen no era un genio, tampoco carecía de habilidad. De lo contrario, no sería un maestro de salón entre los discípulos. Había leído antes el manual "Espadas Dobles Invisibles." En sus ojos, era sólo una técnica marcial normal, pero en las manos de Li Qiye, tenía un temible poder ofensivo.

Miro cuidadosamente a Li Qiye. Como una persona astuta, era capaz de discernir características y emociones de una persona en un vistazo. Sin embargo, Li Qiye, de trece años delante de él, no podía ver a través de él. Trece años de edad era la edad en que una persona se unió a una secta; era todavía una edad joven que era emocionalmente provocable. Sin embargo, Li Qiye poseía un aura tranquila que era tan profunda como el océano; era difícil de describir con palabras.

Su Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal hicieron que los ancianos y Nan Huairen dudaran de él. En realidad, Nan Huairen pensó que Li Qiye tenía una enfermedad mental durante su primer contacto; una enfermedad mental que hizo un acto arrogante y despreocupado en todas las condiciones. Sin embargo, después de estos últimos días, estaba empezando a entender que la arrogancia y la tranquilidad eran, naturalmente, una parte de quien era Li Qiye.

"¡Gran desastre!"

Protector Mo entro pánico desde que estaba sin solución y rápidamente dijo:

"¡La prueba ha terminado! ¡Tenemos que volver a nuestra secta!"

El permanecer aquí en este momento era lo mismo que estar en la guarida de un león o una cueva de dragón. El único pensamiento en su mente ahora era huir.

"Es sólo una cuestión pequeña, ¿porque tenemos que correr?"

Como el culpable, Li Qiye estaba tumbado perezosamente en su silla. Lentamente, habló:

"Para mí, no hay lugar más seguro que la Nine Saint Demon Gate."

El Protector Mo miró furioso a Li Qiye; realmente quería abofetearlo un par de veces. Sin embargo, entonces recordó que un desastre se acercaba, y perdió todo deseo de enseñar a este mocoso una lección física.

"¡Que sabes!"

Alguien que normalmente era reservado y tranquilo como el Protector Mo no pudo evitar reprender:

"¿Crees que eres inigualable debajo de los cielos después de que tuvo la suerte de matar a Du Yuanguang? Usted no conoce la fuerza de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Por no hablar del Rey Demonio, incluso un anciano por sí solo es suficiente para hacer frente a nuestros seis ancianos. La Nine Saint Demon Gate destruyéndonos es similar a pisar una hormiga."

Esas palabras eran humildes pero realistas. En realidad, los seis ancianos, si oficialmente, se les dieran títulos, sólo serían Heroes Nombrados; que equivaldrían a los protectores de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Los ancianos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate eran todos Nobles Reales por lo menos, y el Rey Demonio fue uno que había creado innumerables milagros y leyendas en los últimos treinta mil años. Su fuerza era profunda y sin tope.

"Mi estimado Protector Mo, no te preocupes."

Li Qiye con indiferencia dijo.

"Si esto era afuera, estaría un poco preocupado. Sin embargo, es lo opuesto ahora; vamos a ver quién matara a quien. Heroes Nombrados, Nobles Reales, ¡esos tontos no pueden llegar al ápice!"

El Protector Mo estaba en una pérdida de palabras. Este niño acaba de decir que los Heroes Nombrados y Nobles Reales no pueden llegar al ápice cuando nuestros ancianos solamente eran Heroes Nombrados.

"Tú…"

En ese momento, algo sonó fuera. La expresión de Nan Huairen al instante se volvió amarga. Rápidamente salió a revisar, pero de inmediato corrió de vuelta y grito de terror.

"¡No está bien! ¡Hay un bloqueo fuera del edificio!"

Una multitud entró en el edificio, dirigidos por el Líder Seccional Fu. Su expresión, en este momento, era muy fea.

"Hermano Fu, esto es sólo un pequeño malentendido."

Al ver la expresión de Fu, el Protector Mo sabía que no se podía esconderse del sol para siempre. Respiro hondo y fue a saludarlo.

"¿Malentendido? Entonces puedes explicárselo a nuestro joven, ¡Xu Hui!"

El Líder Seccional Fu se quedó a un lado y un joven camino junto a él.

Este joven llevaba una bata dorada. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura sangrienta y, por encima de su cabeza, una translucida luz dorada estaba situada. Tenía sólo veinte años, pero su aura era formidable.

Cuando vio al joven, el Protector Mo no pudo evitar temblar. El joven frente a el muy probablemente había llegado a la Etapa de Mandato del Cielo. Era bastante increíble; le tomó al Protector Mo cincuenta años para alcanzar el Mandato del Cielo.

"Este es Xu Hui, el primer discípulo del Protector Hua. Du Yuanguang estaba a punto de ser discípulo del Protector Hua, pero ahora está muerto; Joven Xu Hui quiere indemnización."

El Líder Seccional Fu dijo fríamente.

Xu Hui dio un paso adelante; sus ojos irradiaban una luz dorada, como una espada que había sido desenvainada. Poseía un aura tiránica, un aura que se sentía como si quisiera devorar a otros.

Xu Hui era, por supuesto, mucho más fuerte que Du Yuanguang. Incluso si él no era el genio definitivo, se le consideraba bien establecido dentro de la secta y muchas responsabilidades se le dieron.

"La muerte debe ser castigada con la muerte; una disputa de sangre tiene que ser pagada por la sangre. No hay nada más que decir."

Los ojos de Xu Hui perforaron hacia Li Qiye como un animal, deseando separarlo en muchos pedazos.

El Protector Mo rápidamente intervino:

"Joven Xu, esto es un malentendido. El discípulo de mi secta no quería matarlo; fue sólo un accidente."

Xu Hui gravemente dijo:

"No hay espacio para la discusión. Mano sobre el criminal en este momento, no cometa otro error. De lo contrario, ustedes están buscando la muerte. Tenga cuidado de que esto pueda provocar el fin de su secta."

"No es de extrañar…"

Li Qiye se levantó lentamente de su silla y con gracia camino hacia adelante mientras miraba a Xu Hui.

"No es de extrañar que la atmósfera de la Nine Saint Demon Gate fuera tan sombría, es debido a idiotas como tú."

Tanto Nan Huairen como el Protector Mo tragaron saliva con asombro. Nan Huairen gritó en el interior:

"Oh, dios mío, mi gran antepasado, hablando una o dos frases menos no te mataría ahora, ¿verdad? Usted llamándolo idiota en su cara es similar a verter aceite en el fuego."

"¡Con solo esas palabras, es suficiente para matarte mil veces!"

La intención de matar de Xu Hui se amplificó como él se llenó de ira; hizo un movimiento hacia Li Qiye.

El Protector Mo interfirió. Agarró la mano de Xu Hui para impedir un alboroto.

"¡Protector Mo, no cometa otro error!"

El Líder Seccional Fu canalizo su energía; su cuerpo empezó a irradiar luz dorada. Dio un paso hacia delante y su aura solo hizo difícil para el Protector Mo respirar.

El Protector Mo estaba sorprendido por la diferencia de fuerza entre él y Fu. Fu era un Héroe Nombrado; a no ser que un anciano estuviera aquí para luchar contra él, no había nadie aquí que pudiera detenerlo.

"Líder Seccional Fu, ¿es así como tratas a tus invitados en la Nine Saint Demon Gate?"

El Líder Seccional Fu no mostró emociones y proclamó:

"Si entregas al criminal, usted seguirá siendo un estimado invitado en nuestra secta. Sin embargo, si considera que su secta tiene la fuerza para ser nuestro enemigo y continuar albergando al criminal, entonces no sólo se perderá su vida, ¡sino toda su secta se enfrentará a su desaparición!"

"¿La desaparición de la secta?" Li Qiye, quien estaba protegido por el Protector Mo, ligeramente rio y dijo:

"La Nine Saint Demon Gate se ha vuelto demasiado arrogante. Si hubiera el peligro de la desaparición de una secta, ¡sería su secta!"

Capítulo 0012: Soberbia (2)

Li Qiye ya no quería mirar al Líder Seccional Fu y Xu Hui. Dio un paso fuera; era como si diera un paseo por una calle vacía, y dijo:

"No me importa quién sea el actual maestro de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Rey Demonio o Paragon Virtuoso, lo que sea. Si desea seguir las pautas de cortesía, está bien. Si no, entonces no lo hagas; con mucho gusto corresponderé el tratamiento. Hoy, aquí, masacrare toda la Nine Saint Demon Gate; Los enviare a todos a reunirse con el viejo Cabeza de Pollo."

"¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Qué valiente! ¡Voy a sacar sus ligamentos, y luego desollar su piel! Entonces veremos cómo vas a destruir nuestra secta."

Xu Hui estaba en una pérdida de palabras. Este fue el evento más cómico que había presenciado. Esta fue la primera vez que había visto a una persona tan arrogante e ignorante.

En este momento, El Protector Mo y Nan Huairen querían cavar un hoyo y esconderse en él. ¿Un mortal proclamando destruir la Nine Saint Demon Gate? Esta era una secta que era extremadamente fuerte, incluso dentro de la totalidad del Gran Territorio Medio; gobernaba sobre toda una nación. ¿Quién podría en realidad masacrarlos?

Li Qiye ignoro a Xu Hui y siguió caminando con gracia hacia fuera.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Muere!"

Xu Hui floto en el aire e hizo girar la energía de su espada hacia Li Qiye.

"¡Retírate!"

Una voz, similar a un trueno en el cielo, resonó en toda la secta; nadie podía resistir la autoridad contenida en ella.

Perfora directamente al alma.

Debido a esta voz, incluso Xu Hui y Líder Seccional Fu no pudieron dejar de temblar; sus miembros se aflojaron.

"Primer Anciano."

El Líder Seccional Fu reconoció la voz; con el miedo todavía extendido por todo su cuerpo, se encontró incapaz de creer que un asunto tan pequeño fue la causa de la presencia del primer anciano.

"Fue una competencia justa; cuando uno muere, uno solo puede culparse por no ser tan hábil.

Su voz continuó rugiendo a través del cielo.

La leyenda cuenta que el primer anciano era un Ser Iluminado. Este era un personaje cuya fuerza estaba sólo por debajo del Rey Demonio. Su presencia hoy hizo que todos pensaran que había algo más para el mortal de lo que parece.

"Nuestra alianza matrimonial entre la Nine Saint Demon Gate y la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación es la tradición de nuestra secta."

El primer anciano, haciendo caso omiso de la muerte de Du Yuanguang, dejó que su atronadora voz golpeara de nuevo.

"Sin embargo, el matrimonio no es un asunto pequeño. Si la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación quiere casarse con nuestro primer descendiente, tiene que demostrar que es digno."

Después de escuchar las palabras del primer anciano, Li Qiye volvió a su manera tranquila y dijo:

"Finalmente, la Nine Saint Demon Gate cuenta con alguien que asumirá responsabilidad. Si quiere seguir la tradición, hare lo mismo. ¿Quieres probarme? Que así sea; Acepto. Elegir un día no es tan bueno como cumplir el día; llevaremos a cabo la prueba ahora mismo. Casarse con su descendiente es mi elección; Sin embargo, si alguien se atreve faltarme el respeto, les enseñare una lección." ¹

Terminado con sus palabras, camino hacia fuera.

"Será hoy."

Después de terminar su mandato final, el cielo volvió finalmente a su estado sereno.

Todo el mundo comenzó a dispersarse ya que nadie se atrevió a no respetar la orden del primer anciano. Sin embargo, el consenso aquí fue que Li Qiye no sabía que el cielo era alto y la tierra era amplia. Su arrogancia parecía no tener límites.

El Protector Mo ya no se preocupaba por su imagen. Agarró a Li Qiye y lo llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

"Tonto. Si quieres morir, por favor no arrastre a nuestra secta con usted."

"Protector Mo, ¿tienes que estar tan asustado?"

Li Qiye, reacio a ser llevado de vuelta a la habitación, empujó las manos del Protector Mo lejos.

"Tu… Tu… Tu…"

El Protector Mo no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a hiperventilar.

Nan Huairen, como una novia maltratada, gritó:

"Mayor, ¿sabes lo fuerte que es la Nine Saint Demon Gate se encuentra en este momento? Por no hablar de sus ancianos y el Rey Demonio, todos sus protectores tienen la calificación para ser Nobles Reales. El Rey Demonio Lun Ri, con una sola mano, sería suficiente para traer un desastre a nuestra secta. Antes, cuando su primer anciano desarmo el conflicto, deberías haber tomado la oportunidad para anular el problema."

"¿Es así como es? Es demasiado tarde ahora. Además, yo prefiero hablar con mis puños."

Li Qiye dijo fríamente.

Por supuesto, Li Qiye no podía revelar sus secretos. Si la Nine Saint Demon Gate quisiera causar problemas, usaría esta oportunidad para probar la integridad de la secta. A pesar de que, ese año, prometió a Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon cuidar de sus descendientes, pero si ellos no conocían su lugar, Li Qiye estaría feliz de curarlos de su corrupción. Además, le justificaría tomar los tesoros de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Nan Huairen se rindió, ya no quería hablar ni mirar a Li Qiye. Sentía que estaba dirigiendo su música, pero solo un buey escuchaba. Fue un desperdicio de su energía. ²

El Protector Mo finalmente recuperó el control de su voz; sólo pudo decir con desprecio:

"Sera mejor que siga las reglas y asista a la prueba. Si se mantiene causando problemas, usted no tiene que preocuparse por volver a la secta. Nadie le podrá salvar a continuación."

La prueba se llevaba a cabo en un antiguo pabellón. Había dos protectores actuando como mediadores. Uno de ellos era el Protector Hua, el maestro de Xu Hui. El otro era el Gran Protector Yu He, el protector más fuerte en la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Auras circulares, visibles rodearon el cuerpo del Protector Hua. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de metal dorado. En cuanto al Gran Protector, su aura era mucho más intimidante. Su fuerza de Noble Real se filtró en un color sanguíneo en vez de uno dorado.

Muchos discípulos rodeaban el pabellón porque cultivar podía ser solitario y mundano a veces. Todos estaban ansiosos por la oportunidad de ver una escena entretenida. Había tantos aquí que incluso una mosca no podía atravesar el mar de gente.

El grupo que se oponía a este matrimonio la mayor parte constaba de los discípulos masculinos. Todos ellos esperaban que Li Qiye fallara la prueba porque creían que no califica para ser el prometido de su diosa.

Otro proverbio diciendo que no hay razón para esperar

Básicamente, un buey no puede oír o apreciar la música, al igual que una persona tonta no se puede apelar con el razonamiento

Capítulo 0013: Bosque del Corazón Caótico (1)

A los discípulos tampoco les gusto su actitud durante los dos días que había estado aquí. Por supuesto, esto era comprensible, ya que amenazaba con destruir la Nine Saint Demon Gate. El fuego y el odio en sus ojos podrían matar a Li Qiye cientos de veces.

Empezaron a conversar entre ellos.

"Vamos a matarlo, así como a toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

"No, tenemos que cortarle los brazos y los pies, y luego usar su cabeza como un candelabro."

"¿Un candelabro? Eso es demasiado humano. ¿Esta hormiga quiere casarse con nuestra princesa? Tenemos que aprisionarlo en la cima del Acantilado del Halcón. Deje que los halcones lo picoteen durante un centenar de años, mientras lo mantenemos vivo con técnicas medicinales."

Las conversaciones se convirtieron rápidamente en gritos; la multitud se alimentó de la ira y odio hacia Li Qiye. Tanto el Protector Mo como Nan Huairen temblaban de miedo; sus dientes no podían dejar de moler.

Li Qiye se alejó de los alrededores, y caminó tranquilamente alrededor del pabellón con un aire arrogante. Cualquier otro se habría desmayado por estar rodeada de tantas personas que quieren comerlo vivo.

"Hmm…"

En este momento, el Gran Protector Yu He tosió. Esta tos aparentemente tranquila subyugo a la multitud. No importa lo ruidoso que era el entorno, todo el mundo lo oyó y de inmediato dejo de hablar. El aura de un Noble Real, una vez más domino el aire.

En este momento, el Protector Hua empezó a hablar:

"Si puedes completar con éxito la prueba, entonces nuestras dos sectas estarán en-leyes al igual que la antigua tradición. Si no puedes pasarla o muere durante la prueba, entonces es una pena que no seas lo suficientemente hábil."

Li Qiye se sentó en una silla, luego se volvió lentamente hacia el Protector Hua. Lentamente, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

"Uno sólo puede decir que, la Nine Saint Demon Gate no es tan eminente como lo era antes. En esa época, ¿por qué Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon hizo esa promesa? En esa época, ¿por qué las dos sectas se convierten en-leyes y aliados? En esa época, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era adorada por los cielos y gobernaba los Nueve Mundos. En pocas palabras, la Nine Saint Demon Gate solo quería la protección de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; tener un respaldo con el fin de crecer."

Li Qiye no sabía todas las historias en el pasado debido a que su condición no era totalmente estable en ese momento. La tradición matrimonial entre los dos no fue propuesta por el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren ni Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon; fue propuesta por sus descendientes.

Li Qiye continuó.

"Ahora, la época ha cambiado, y ustedes quieren renunciar a la promesa después de haberse beneficiado de ella. Su generación actual es incomparable a sus antepasados."

El Protector Hua interrumpió.

"Hmmph, es como usted ha dicho, las épocas cambian. Si usted quiere decir que la generación actual es peor que el pasado, esta afirmación se aplica a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no a nosotros. Ahora, nosotros gobernamos el país, los linajes de Emperador que quieren estar en-leyes con nosotros son más de uno o dos, ¿y cree que alguien como usted es digno de nuestra princesa?"

"Simplemente deja ir el pasado, no puedes cambiar nada compitiendo en una discusión."

El Gran Protector Yu He comenzó a hablar.

"Le estamos dando la oportunidad de honrar la promesa de ese año. Si tiene miedo, puedes irte ahora. No vamos a detenerle o molestarle; la promesa de aquel año terminará aquí."

"Si estoy aquí, entonces debo tomar el desafío. ¿Cuál es la prueba?"

Li Qiye prefiriere mucho más la actitud de Yu He.

"Debido a que su nivel de cultivo no es el ideal, nuestra Alteza ha decidido darle una mejor oportunidad. La primera no estará orientada al combate; Sin embargo, el segundo será."

Yu He Continuó después de una breve pausa:

"La primera es muy simple. Tendrás que entrar en el Bosque del Corazón Caótico con uno de nuestros discípulos; el que viaje más lejos ganara. La segunda es aún más simple; será una lucha en solitario para determinar el vencedor. También hay una tercera prueba, pero sólo necesitas ganar dos para pasar. La tercera prueba consiste en…"

"No hay necesidad de continuar, dos pruebas serán suficientes."

Li Qiye interrumpió al Protector.

"¡Cuan arrogante!"

El Protector Hua le gritó por ser tan arrogante. Empezó a ejercer presión hacia Li Qiye.

"¿La prueba ni siquiera ha comenzado y ya desea luchar?"

Li Qiye entrecerró los ojos, encontró gran alegría en agravar a personas que no le gustaban.

El Gran Protector Yu He tosió una vez más. La tos corto la presión que estaba ejerciendo el Protector Hua. Esto hizo al Protector Hua enojado; podía matar a Li Qiye simplemente levantando su dedo. Nunca ha habido un insecto que se haya atrevido a hablarle así antes.

"Muy bien, comencemos esta prueba."

Li Qiye se levantó de su asiento.

"Ambas pruebas están bien, quiero ver las habilidades de su princesa."

Xu Hui despectivamente rio:

"Usted no tiene la cualificación para que Superior Li participe por sí misma. Voy a ser el que está en contra."

Yu He asintió en acuerdo.

"He oído que sólo recientemente se ha unido a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. No le engañaremos. Si la princesa lidera personalmente la prueba, entonces no tendría ninguna posibilidad. En este caso, cuando se trata de talentos internos y potencial, la princesa es el número uno. Cuando se trata de la fuerza actual, Joven Leng es el mejor. Si uno de ellos viene a la prueba, entonces, después de perder, afirmaría que era injusto. Joven Xu Hui tiene talentos promedio entre nuestros discípulos internos; usarlo para probar al Discípulo Principal de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no debe ser demasiado degradante para su estado."

Al no enviar a sus mejores discípulos, la Nine Saint Demon Gate estaba dando a Li Qiye una brizna de esperanza. Si el discípulo más fuerte o Li Shuangyan participaran, entonces, hasta los seis ancianos tendrían problemas.

Li Qiye no se molestó en mirar a Xu Hui. Miro fijamente a Yu He y formalmente dijo:

"Si este es el caso, entonces por lo menos su Nine Saint Demon Gate todavía tiene alguna esperanza después de todo. A pesar de que volvió a la promesa original, todavía se las arregla para salvar un poco de cara y dignidad. Bien, ya que me permite dar un paso adicional, le daré una yarda; sólo para que, en el futuro, no se pueda decir que he acosado a la secta."

Un personaje como Yu He había pasado muchos años experimentando todo lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer, pero cuando estaba mirando a Li Qiye, todavía le desconcertaba que podría haber alguien tan arrogante y confuso. ¿No sabe de nuestra fuerza? ¿Tiene cero conceptos de los niveles de cultivo? Yu He rompió su actitud estoica con una pequeña risa.

"Vaya al Bosque del Corazón Caótico. El que pueda ir más lejos gana."

Al ver que la prueba finalmente había comenzado, la gente empezó a ir hacia el Bosque del Corazón Caótico. En un segundo, el bosque ya estaba rodeado.

Capítulo 0014: Bosque del Corazón Caótico (2)

"Hmmph, ¿entrando en el Bosque del Corazón Caótico? ¿Qué puede hacer esa basura?"

En las afueras del bosque, burlonas conversaciones comenzaron de nuevo.

Otro discípulo expreso otro pensamiento:

"En el último examen, Mayor Xu llego al quinto nivel del bosque. Ahora que ha llegado a la Etapa de Mandato del Cielo y comenzado a prepararse para empezar a cultivar en la Etapa de Guerrero Canopy, su fuerza de cultivo y fuerza de voluntad son mucho más fuertes que antes; predigo que podría legar al séptimo nivel."

Las etapas para los cultivadores son las siguientes, de bajo a alto: Palacio de Fundación, Palacio de Expansion, Físico Yun, Palacio Provisional, Longevidad Interior, Mandato del Cielo, Guerrero Canopy, Renacimiento Purificado, Primordial del Cielo, y Creación del Alma.

Una vez que uno haya alcanzado la etapa inmejorable y haya recibido la Voluntad del Cielo, uno será nombrado Emperador Inmortal.

No hubo Inmortales en el mundo, así que una persona podría preguntar, ¿Por qué hubo un Emperador de los Inmortales? ¿Por qué existe este título? Es porque hay un dicho: "Mi destino es sólo mío; no hasta el cielo."

La Voluntad del Cielo sirvió como un grillete; abarca y atrapa a todos los seres vivos. Una vez que un cultivador alcanza el pináculo, su objetivo es controlar la Voluntad del Cielo para que finalmente sean libres de la prisión.

Fue por esto que uno será llamado Emperador Inmortal una vez que haya obtenido la Voluntad del Cielo. Sin embargo, nadie sabe realmente si la Verdadera Inmortalidad era posible; esto siguió siendo un misterio.

Cada época tiene una Voluntad del Cielo; cada época sólo puede tener a una persona convirtiéndose en un Emperador Inmortal.

El Bosque del Corazón Caótico fue donde la Nine Saint Demon Gate juzgo los talentos innatos de un discípulo, la afinidad del cultivo y la fuerza de voluntad. En este lugar, la cualidad más importante de uno era la fuerza de voluntad.

Consta de catorce niveles. Desde un punto de vista exterior, no hubo diferencias visuales drásticas entre éste y un bosque normal. Sin embargo, este lugar aparentemente normal fue creado por Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon.

A los intrusos se les mostrarían ilusiones realistas. Incluso los que poseían ojos místicos no podían ver a través de la técnica a menos que fueran más fuertes que Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon. De lo contrario, la técnica sería realidad para todos los que entraron.

Por ejemplo, uno podría encontrarse atrapado en un mar de fuego. El cuerpo se sentiría como si estuviera realmente atrapado; la mente sentiría claramente el dolor. Cuanto más alto el nivel, más fuerte la ilusión sería.

Por supuesto, aún se podía utilizar técnicas de cultivo para mitigar el dolor, así como las Leyes de Mérito para evitar que el fuego alcance su cuerpo. La única cosa era que no se podía escapar del bosque usando cualquier técnica de desplazamiento.

"Pequeño niño idiota, ¡date prisa y entra!"

Fuera del bosque, Xu Hui sonrió con desprecio hacia Li Qiye. El creía que, con sus habilidades actuales, no sería ningún problema para entrar en el octavo nivel.

Li Qiye miro el bosque y sonrió ligeramente. Ese año, el viejo pollo creo el Bosque del Corazón Caótico por sí mismo; era realmente un buen lugar para probar la fuerza de voluntad.

"¿Yo?"

Li Qiye habló claramente:

"Atravesar el Bosque del Corazón Caótico no tiene ningún significado para mí. Si tuviera que entrar, entonces usted ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Tu primero para que después, no puedas decir que no te di una oportunidad."

Li Qiye, de nuevo, lanzo comentarios arrogantes, haciendo que todos los demás temblaran de desprecio. El Protector Mo y Nan Huairen querían encerrar su boca para siempre. ¿! Le mataría decir un par de frases menos¡? Mintiendo todo el tiempo…

"¡Idiota!"

El Protector Hua proclamo.

"Eres solo un pedazo de basura que no sabe lo que es la cultivación de la fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo, aún abres la boca sin vergüenza."

Xu Hui no podía creer que un simple mortal estaba mirando hacia abajo en él. Él frunció el ceño:

"¡Bueno, bueno, tales palabras fuertes! Tengo que ver cuántos niveles puedes atravesar."

"¿Cuántos niveles? Cuan sin sentido; pasando por los catorce niveles no es un gran problema en absoluto."

Li Qiye continuó:

"Es por eso que te estoy dejando ir primero, ¡así no estarías tan sorprendido!"

"¿Todas las personas de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación mienten como tu sin ninguna duda?"

Otro discípulo no pudo soportarlo más y gritó.

Todo el mundo sabe que pasar por el séptimo nivel del Bosque del Corazón Caótico fue considerado una tarea maravillosa para la generación más joven. Para completar el séptimo nivel, uno tendría que tener una voluntad tenaz o un alto nivel de cultivo.

Incluso el tranquilo Gran Protector Yu He no pudo evitar mover la cabeza; ¿por qué era el Discípulo Principal de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación? ¿Pasando a través de los catorce niveles? ¿Fue así de fácil? Incluso Yu He no puede ir a través de los catorce niveles en su nivel actual.

"¿Catorce niveles?"

Xu Hui estalló en risas.

"Si usted puede ir a través de todos los catorce niveles, ¡te llamaré padre!"

"¡No quiero tener un hijo poco filial como tú!"

Li Qiye replicó.

"Bueno, si esta tan seguro de su boca, ¿se atreve a hacer una apuesta?"

"Apuesta, ¿eh? ¿Qué vamos a apostar?"

Li Qiye sonrió alegremente y preguntó.

"Si puede atravesar todos los catorce niveles, ¡voy a conceder voluntariamente! Si no puede hacerlo, entonces usted tiene que arrastrarse bajo mi entrepierna." ¹

Esta apuesta causo que las expresiones del Protector Mo y Nan Huairen se oscurecieran al instante. Esto no era una prueba, era una fachada para avergonzar a Li Qiye y a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Sin embargo, sólo podían sacudir la cabeza despectivamente; Li Qiye trajo esto sobre sí mismo.

"¿Usted haría lo mismo si paso a través del decimocuarto nivel? Se arrastrará debajo de mi entrepierna, ¿verdad?"

Li Qiye preguntó.

"¡Si usted puede pasar a través del decimocuarto nivel, lo hará, y viceversa!"

El Protector Hua interrumpió. Debido a la muerte de Du Yuanguang, el Protector Hua quería matar a Li Qiye con sus propias manos. Dado que la oportunidad no estaba bien, lo mejor que podía hacer era avergonzar a Li Qiye.

Li Qiye miro de nuevo al Protector Hua, luego asintió formalmente con la cabeza y dijo:

"Está bien, si esta es su condición de apuesta, ¡acepto!"

Los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate gritaron en voz alta:

"Mayor Xu, destrúyalo; ¡acepta la apuesta!"

Xu Hui fríamente respondió:

"Voy a esperar a que te arrastres por debajo de mí."

Luego se volvió y se fue hacia el Bosque del Corazón Caótico.

"Esta vez, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación perderá toda la cara; ¡su Discípulo Principal tendrá que realizar tal acto! ¡Jaja!"

Un discípulo se rio de manera espeluznante.

Xu Hui dio su primer paso en el bosque; el entorno de inmediato se oscureció. Se encontró en un mundo demoníaco; era un área que abarcaba diez mil millas. La energía demoníaca llenaba el aire; innumerables esqueletos y los sonidos de los huesos chocando entre sí se podían oír incluso antes de que los cuerpos comenzaron a emanciparse del suelo.

Xu Hui inhalo y se calmó. Canalizó su energía, y se fortaleció con su cultivo y endureció su fuerza de voluntad. Hizo caso omiso de los demonios y paso a través de ellos con facilidad.

"¡Primer nivel!"

Todos en el exterior observaron cuidadosamente y sin pestañear. Sin ningún obstáculo, Xu Hui paso con éxito a través del primer nivel.

"Segundo nivel, tercer nivel…"

Xu Hui definitivamente no era normal; su nivel de cultivo y fuerza de voluntad fueron excelentes. Su velocidad para romper a través de los tres primeros niveles fue, de hecho, muy rápida.

En el cuarto nivel, sin embargo, su velocidad comenzó a disminuir. Reyes Esqueletos Feroces de Plata comenzaron a atacarlo. Al principio, optó por evadir y pararlos; pero, después de que sus manos se rompieron, haciéndole gritar de dolor, su cuerpo comenzó a destruirlos en su lugar, como un mecanismo de defensa. Poseía un cuerpo plateado que lo protegía de invasores por sí solo. Sin embargo, esto tomo una gran cantidad de energía.

Una vez que alcanzó el quinto nivel, estaba completamente rodeado por los esqueletos. Rugió en voz alta y convocó a su artefacto defensivo. Su espada mágica voló directamente hacia el cielo; su hoja arrojo energía verdadera. Esta forma de energía consistía en el Dao de las verdades, y conquistó las cuatro direcciones.

Su Rueda de Vida apareció detrás de su cabeza; era un rojo carmesí que abarcaba el cielo. Se realizó con leyes sin par de poder que destruyo todo en el aire circundante.

Las técnicas de cultivo que permitían a uno usar su Rueda de Vida como una herramienta ofensiva eran más fuertes que ciertas técnicas de formación Física. Esta técnica de Rueda de Vida especializada en la destrucción, dejada por el Paragon Virtuoso. No era de nivel Paragon, pero aun así era bastante formidable. ²

Li Qiye sacudió ligeramente la cabeza cuando vio a Xu Hui matar todo a su paso por el quinto nivel. Bosque del Corazón Caótico; Si tu corazón era caótico, entonces, matar sólo aumentaría la incertidumbre y exacerbar las ilusiones. El objetivo de Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon fue entrenar la fuerza de voluntad de los estudiantes, no su fuerza física o de combate.

"Nivel siete."

Xu Hui aniquilo su camino al séptimo nivel; esto puso a los espectadores en admiración.

Incluso el Protector Hua se sintió satisfecho. Xu Hui era su discípulo y su orgullo. A pesar de que la aptitud de Xu Hui no podía compararse con la de Li Shuangyan y su fuerza era carente contra el primer discípulo Leng Shi Zi, su progreso hoy había complacido a su maestro.

"¡BANG!"

Xu Hui sólo había llegado al séptimo nivel, pero su fuerza se había agotado; no pudo manejar la presión del Bosque del Corazón Caótico por más tiempo y fue retirado rápidamente.

"Solo un poco más…"

Después de la expulsión forzosa, tomó a Xu Hui un momento para recuperar su conciencia. No pudo evitar gritar su pesar. Pensó que al menos podría haber llegado al octavo nivel, pero aun así había subestimado la dificultad del Bosque del Corazón Caótico.

Este es un castigo extremadamente vergonzoso. Se puede encontrar hoy; Arrastrándose debajo de una mesa después de perder en un juego de cartas

Las técnicas de formación Física son otro método de cultivo; Se especializa en el fortalecimiento del cuerpo. Por eso sus brazos se rompieron varias veces, porque su cuerpo no es tan fuerte. Su Rueda de Vida lo compensa

Capítulo 0015: Milagro (1)

"Lo has hecho bien, no hay necesidad de forzar lo que no está destinado a ser."

El Protector Hua consoló suavemente a su discípulo.

Yu He aprobó asintiendo la cabeza.

"Para poder entrar en el séptimo nivel a esta edad, es muy loable dentro de la generación más joven."

Xu Hui recogió su ingenio, tomó una respiración profunda, y miro fríamente a Li Qiye.

"¡Tu turno! No es demasiado tarde para renunciar."

Xu Hui amplio sus piernas, y espeluznantemente sonrió.

"Si lo haces ahora, no hare las cosas más difíciles para ti más tarde. Si espera hasta después de haber fallado la prueba, sería más difícil predecir cuál será su destino."

Li Qiye ignoro las burlas saladas y entró en el Bosque del Corazón Caótico, paso a paso.

Delante de él había un mar de fuego. Era un mundo lleno de lava, el fuego crepitaba rodeando las cuatro esferas. Dentro de esta ilusión, sus pies fueron quemados a cenizas; nadie podía siquiera empezar a imaginar este dolor, pero Li Qiye simplemente se pavoneaba sin un solo gemido.

Li Qiye no le importo el Bosque del Corazón Caótico. Durante la Época Solitaria, pasaba su tiempo siendo torturado; su alma separada de su cuerpo. Había sufrido en manos de los Demonios Celestiales, atrapados por la Antigua Ming. Pasó lo que pareció una eternidad sin luz solar y sufrió muchas pruebas tortuosas. Aunque el cuerpo del Cuervo Oscuro era inmortal; sensaciones dolorosas todavía existían.

Había pasado un millón de años, atravesó todos los Terrenos Prohibidos, pasó un tiempo en la Tierra Celestial, y caído en la Prohibida Ciudad Fantasma, el lugar más peligroso de este mundo. En comparación con esos lugares, el Bosque del Corazón Caótico no era más que un corto paseo. No podía romper su voluntad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había pasado el primer nivel. En la ilusión, el mar de fuego desapareció; Li Qiye estaba ahora en un mundo helado, rodeado por las heladas auras frías de una tundra.

Fuera del bosque, innumerables discípulos estaban esperando a que Li Qiye fuera expulsado. Protector Mo y Nan Huairen seguían apartando sus miradas, reacios a ver a Li Qiye siendo humillado. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el silencio invadió el entorno. Se podía oír la caída de una aguja a una milla de distancia. Sorprendidos por la falta de burlas y de alegrías por su fracaso, los dos volvieron la cabeza y lo conocido ante sus ojos era una vista inexplicable.

"Nivel… Nivel… Nivel Ocho…"

Un discípulo gimió suavemente en estado de shock.

"Nivel nueve, diez, once…"

Li Qiye desfilo por los niveles como si estuviera caminando en una calle vacía; su velocidad se mantuvo tan rápida como lo fue durante el primer nivel.

"Nivel… Nivel… Catorce…"

Al final, Li Qiye fue directamente a través del Bosque del Corazón Caótico con plena confianza, y el camino tranquilamente fuera del ultimo nivel.

Todo el mundo estaba congelado. Pasando a través de los catorce niveles del Bosque del Corazón Caótico; esto era una hazaña imposible. Desde la antigüedad hasta ahora, ninguna de las generaciones más jóvenes de la Nine Saint Demon Gate lo había logrado. Incluso Li Shuangyan, que tenía la mayor aptitud y fuerza de voluntad, no podía hacer lo mismo.

"Esto es imposible … ¡imposible! ¡Esto no puede ser!"

Xu Hui cayó profundamente en la confusión, pero esta era la realidad expuesta ante sus ojos.

El Protector Hua también tiene la boca abierta. No pudo cerrarla debido a su desconcierto.

Ni siquiera el Maestro de Secta podía pasar por el decimocuarto nivel del Bosque del Corazón Caótico. ¿Qué tipo de fuerza de voluntad era esta?

"Eh, esto es sólo el aperitivo."

Li Qiye regresó y habló casualmente. Era como si acabara de dar un paseo en la comodidad de su propio jardín.

"Bien, ¡arrodíllate y empieza a gatear!"

Li Qiye miro a Xu Hui, y declaró.

"No … ¡No!, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!"

Xu Hui grito en voz alta. No sólo él, pero todos los demás también se encontraron en la incredulidad.

"¿Hay algo malo en el Bosque del Corazón Caótico?"

El Protector Hua se preguntó.

"Seguramente, sin duda ese es el caso. Tal vez los hechizos prohibitivos del bosque han perdido su poder."

Era como si Xu Hui estuviera tratando de encontrar una rama de árbol cuando se estaba ahogando; rápidamente agrego:

"No cuenta esta vez, el Bosque del Corazón Caótico ha perdido su efecto."

"No hay posibilidad."

Un rato después, el Gran Protector Yu He reunió sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza, y continuó:

"Desde la creación de la secta, el bosque nunca ha sido ineficaz. Voy a comprobarlo."

Terminado sus palabras, entró personalmente en el Bosque del Corazón Caótico.

Yu He era de hecho formidable, digno de su estado de Gran Protector. Su fuerza de voluntad fue sustancial, y fácilmente atravesó los primeros nueve niveles. Alcanzado el décimo nivel, su velocidad disminuyo.

Un fuerte ruido sonó a través del aire; Yu He no podía ir a través de todo el bosque. Fue expulsado antes de alcanzar el undécimo nivel.

"El Bosque del Corazón Caótico no perdió su poder."

Yu He dijo esto con total confianza. Miro fijamente a Li Qiye con ojos curiosos, sin entender el acontecimiento que había ocurrido.

Li Qiye, que solo tenía trece años de edad, ¿fue capaz de terminar el Bosque del Corazón Caótico? A menos que hubiera una fuerza misteriosa trabajando aquí. De lo contrario, su cultivo de fuerza de voluntad era inmutable. Sin embargo, un niño de trece años no podía tener este nivel de fuerza de voluntad. Se necesitaban siglos y milenios para tener tal mente. A pesar de que tiene un cuerpo mortal y bajos talentos innatos; con solo su fuerza de voluntad, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se convierta en un Paragon Virtuoso.

"Tú, ¿llevas un tesoro sagrado?"

El Protector Hua preguntó.

"Ese tiene que ser el caso."

Xu Hui levanta la voz.

"La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación es una secta de nivel Emperador Inmortal; tal vez él este escondiendo el tesoro sagrado de un Emperador Inmortal."

Esta fue de hecho la explicación más lógica. En este momento, todo el mundo pensaba que este era el caso. En última instancia, a pesar de que la secta era débil ahora, no era irrazonable pensar que había uno o dos tesoros sagrados del Emperador Inmortal dejados atrás. Si solo usaba uno de ellos, entonces él podría de hecho pasar a través del Bosque del Corazón Caótico sin daño alguno.

"Usando un tesoro sagrado para hace trampa, ¡esta apuesta no cuenta!"

El Protector Hua proclamo audazmente. Estaba seguro de que Li Qiye había cometido un juego sucio.

"Protector Hua, eso es injusto."

El Protector Mo no tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre cómo Li Qiye pasó la prueba. Gravemente dijo:

"Esta es una prueba diseñada por su secta. No puedes perder y luego renunciar a la prueba."

"Usar un tesoro para hacer trampa; Por supuesto, no se puede contar."

El Protector Hua respondió.

Tomando el lado a Li Qiye, Protector Mo continuó:

"No importa si uso herramientas externas o no. Su secta no declaró que no podía usar tesoros para pasar la prueba. Nuestro discípulo pasó por el bosque, esta ronda es nuestra."

El Protector Mo no quería perder el tiempo, se volvió hacia Yu He y preguntó:

"Protector Yu He, ¿ha ganado esta ronda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación o no?"

"Sobre esta materia…"

Yu He estaba indeciso. No creía que Li Qiye en realidad había pasado el bosque sin ayuda externa. Sin embargo, la Nine Saint Demon Gate tampoco coloco la regla de que no se podía usar los tesoros sagrados.

"Yo recorro mi camino recto y me siento alto; mi corazón no tiene secretos vergonzosos para el cielo. A diferencia de la gente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, apostando y perdiendo, sin embargo, incapaz de aceptar la perdida. Si usted cree que estoy ocultando un tesoro, entonces intenta encontrarlo. Si lo puede encontrar, entonces voy a dárselo."

Yu He contemplo por un momento, levantó la cabeza y luego hablo con Li Qiye:

"Si quiere probar su inocencia, tenemos una solución. El gran antepasado dejó atrás un tesoro llamado el Espejo de Hueso Inmortal; puede ver a través de todos los objetos ocultos. Si usted está dispuesto a dejarnos utilizarlo, entonces podemos decir si usted lleva un tesoro o no."

"Estoy de acuerdo con el uso del Espejo de Hueso Inmortal."

El Protector Hua fue el primero en hablar:

"Si el espejo no puede encontrar nada, significa que no llevaba un tesoro escondido."

Los discípulos se unieron y rugieron:

"¡Sí! Si no desea hacerlo, entonces significa que hizo trampa."

"Los compadezco."

Li Qiye los miró fijamente y estuvo de acuerdo:

"Voy a permitir la prueba del espejo. Sácalo."

Yu He envió a la gente para agarrar el espejo. Este espejo tenía una historia profunda; se decía que su patrimonio se remontó a la Época Solitaria, y que había sido perfeccionado por un Emperador Inmortal. El Espejo de Hueso Inmortal era mucho más fuerte que el espejo que fue utilizado por la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación para poner a prueba nuevos discípulos.

Capítulo 0016: Milagro (2)

El Espejo de Hueso Inmortal se reveló; el cristal brillante tenía patrones de flujo inmortales, exudando un aura como un ser vivo. Incluso Yu He estaba en temor de su poder.

El Espejo de Hueso Inmortal brillo sobre el cuerpo de Li Qiye, obligando a que aparezca su Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino. Su Rueda de Vida giro lentamente, carente de cualquier presión, mientras que su Palacio Destino no había sido abierto.

Yu He concluyó:

"Tiene un Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y un Palacio Destino Mortal que no ha sido abierto; no ha empezado a cultivar. Además, no hay tesoros escondidos en su cuerpo."

El nivel más bajo de cultivo es el Nivel de Palacio de Fundación. Una vez que uno comenzó a cultivar, incluso el más bajo de los talentos podría abrir el Palacio Destino en un día si es rápido, diez días si es lento.

Bajo la mirada del Espejo de Hueso Inmortal, Li Qiye no podía esconder nada; todo lo que es el, se revela a los ojos de los espectadores.

"Protector Hua, Protector Yu He, ¿están satisfechos ahora?"

El Protector Mo cuestionó solemnemente. Ser sometido al Espejo de Hueso Inmortal era una vergüenza para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

"Nuestras disculpas."

Yu He era un hombre de carácter. Asintió con la cabeza y dijo cortésmente:

"Li Qiye no hizo trampa."

Después de escuchar la confirmación de Yu He, la multitud no tenía comentarios que hacer. Todavía no podían creer que un mortal con las peores características fuera capaz de atravesar el bosque.

Xu Hui fue el más devastado de todos.

"Pero ¿¡cómo puede ser esto cierto!?"

Li Qiye lo miro maliciosamente y habló:

"Parece que no estas convencido, pero eso está bien. Voy a hacerlo de modo que se arrastre sin dudar. Es sólo el Bosque del Corazón Caótico; sólo un idiota como tú alcanzaría el séptimo nivel. Abre los ojos para ver a su abuelo ir una vez más."

Después de su burla, Li Qiye volvió a entrar en el bosque.

Todos los ojos estaban enfocados intensamente en el bosque, no queriendo perderse un solo detalle. Querían llegar a una conclusión que sus mentes pudieran comprender dentro del ámbito de la lógica. Si Li Qiye tenía éxito de nuevo,

entonces no tendrán más remedio que cambiar su punto de vista sobre el mundo. Pero, si fallaba, entonces todo estaba bien con el mundo.

"¡Nivel catorce!"

Nan Huairen estaba contando mientras Li Qiye fue a través de los niveles. A pesar de que era la segunda vez, estaba tan sorprendido como la primera.

Yu He realmente entiende ahora. Aunque la aptitud de cultivo y el físico de Li Qiye no podían alcanzar el ápice, poseía una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Un niño de trece años tenía una mente más fuerte que el después de mil años de cultivo.

"Empieza a arrastrarte."

Li Qiye volvió y maliciosamente extendió las piernas delante de Xu Hui.

"¡Tú!"

Xu Hui pisoteo el suelo con vergüenza, su expresión se volvió blanco. Si tuvo que arrastrarse por debajo de Li Qiye ante todos estos espectadores, entonces perdería toda la cara en el futuro.

"Nuestra Nine Saint Demon Gate tiene nuestro honor. Si pierdes una apuesta, tiene que soportar las consecuencias."

Yu He asintió con la cabeza.

"Xu Hui, tú eras el que quería esta apuesta en primer lugar. Ahora cumpla su parte del trato."

Xi Hui casi se desmayó en el acto. Si el Protector Yu había hablado, entonces incluso su maestro no podría salvarlo. Rechino sus dientes y de mala gana se arrodilló ante Li Qiye. Su cuerpo se congeló por un minuto; este fue el suceso más vergonzoso de su vida.

Eventualmente, empezó a arrastrarse por las piernas de Li Qiye. Li Qiye miro hacia abajo y habló:

"Cuando la gente me muestra una pizca de respeto, voy a tratarlos bien, pero si alguien se atreve a desafiarme, entonces les devolveré diez pliegues. ¡Un discípulo genio de la Nine Saint Demon Gate es nada en mis ojos!"

Terminado de hablar, Li Qiye se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"¡Ugh!"

Xu Hui cayó al suelo; vomitó sangre de la ira y perdió el conocimiento.

"¡Hui'er!"

El Protector Hua agarró rápidamente a Xu Hui y masajeó sus meridianos.

Volviendo al pabellón, El Protector Hua y Yu He encontraron sus asientos. Li Qiye ya estaba sentado allí con arrogancia como un rey; hizo que los demás discípulos sintieran la necesidad de darle una paliza.

El Protector Hua miro maliciosamente a Li Qiye, y un gran odio brillo en sus ojos. Cuando un discípulo fue avergonzado, como el maestro, compartían el mismo enemigo. Avergonzando a su discípulo era lo mismo que darle una bofetada en la cara.

Li Qiye juguetonamente golpeo la mesa y dijo:

"La primera prueba se ha completado, vamos a empezar en la segunda."

Antes, Yu He pensaba que Li Qiye era arrogante por ignorancia; Sin embargo, después de haber pensado en ello de nuevo, tal vez él tenía algunos trucos secretos.

Un mortal sin los fundamentos básicos del cultivo; ¿Cuál era su respaldo que le permitió desafiar la Nine Saint Demon Gate? ¿Podría ser que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación todavía tuviera secretos ocultos aun no revelados?

Yu He rápidamente descartó su último pensamiento. Como el Gran Protector, era plenamente consciente de la posición actual de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Si les quedaban secretos ocultos, entonces no estarían sometidos al Reino de la Joya Celestial.

La segunda parte de la información era que Li Qiye sólo se había unido a la secta durante algunos días, y convenientemente uso la Antigua Orden Limpieza de Incienso para convertirse en el Discípulo principal; incluso si los seis ancianos allí no le dieron la bienvenida.

Yu He no tenía idea de qué misterios oculto esta persona podría tener, sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

Volviendo al asunto en cuestión, Yu He dijo claramente:

"En este momento, Xu Hui no está en su mejor condición; Si desea realizar la prueba, entonces vamos a tener que cambiar a su oponente."

"Honorable Protector, estoy bien."

Xu Hui, de repente, se puso de pie con la espalda recta. A pesar de su tez pálida, violentamente miro a Li Qiye, y la intención de matar fue vista en sus ojos. Se juró a sí mismo que iba a ser el que mataría a Li Qiye, usando su sangre para lavar su vergüenza.

Utilizó su orgullosa postura para mantenerse de pie y anunciar su confianza; levantó la cabeza en alto y proclamó:

"Protector, ¡todavía puedo luchar!"

Yu He ligeramente frunció el ceño; sabía exactamente lo que Xu Hui estaba pensando. Él habló suavemente:

"Joven Xu, su condición actual no es apta para el combate."

Esta cuestión fue muy importante dentro de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, y Li Qiye ya había ganado el primer partido.

"Mayor Yu, este chico tiene una voluntad fuerte, un revés no lo disuadirá. Por favor, dale otra oportunidad."

El Protector Hua trató de apoyar el deseo de su discípulo.

Xu Hui rechino sus dientes, y dijo con extrema determinación:

"Protector, si cometo un solo error, voy a pagar por ello con mi vida."

Yu He contemplo por un momento. Dentro de los discípulos más jóvenes, Xu Hui había obtenido el Mandato del Cielo y estaba cerca de la Etapa de Guerrero Canopy. Sería difícil encontrar otro que fuera tan fuerte. Además, su cultivo incluye la técnica de Rueda de Vida "Espada Feroz de la Masacre."

Yu He entiende la fuerza de esta técnica; fue elaborada por un Paragon Virtuoso en la secta. Si Xu Hui utilizo su Rueda de Vida, sin duda alguna, entonces ninguno de sus compañeros podría derrotarlo en una competencia de vida o muerte, salvo los más fuertes. Si Xu Hui no lucha, entonces las opciones seguras serian Li Shuangyan o Leng Shizhi; Sin embargo, esos dos no eran una opción.

Yu He no estaba subestimando a Li Qiye, pero no podía pensar en una manera para que un mortal derrote a un cultivador del Mandato del Cielo con una técnica de Paragon Virtuoso.

"Bueno, ¡lucharas entonces!"

Después de una cuidadosa consideración, estuvo de acuerdo con la elección de Xu Hui.

Capítulo 0017: Rey Demonio Lun Ri (1)

En la etapa de batalla, rodeada de espectadores, Xu Hui estaba decidido en destruir a Li Qiye. Quería sacar sus músculos, desollar su piel, y aplastar su cuerpo en mil pedazos.

Nan Huairen y Protector Mo querían creer en Li Qiye. Aunque las posibilidades de ganar eran delgadas, él había realizado continuamente milagros en el pasado.

"Hey, ¿puede realmente vencer a Mayor Xu?"

Desde que Li Qiye pasó por el Bosque del Corazón Caótico de una sola vez, los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate lo consideraron un como un verdadero oponente.

Un mayor viejo sacudió la cabeza:

"La diferencia entre ellos es demasiado grande. Es un mortal contra un cultivador del Mandato del Cielo. Li Qiye no sería capaz de ganar a menos que de alguna manera tuviera la energía verdadera de un Emperador Inmortal, pero incluso eso no es realista. Incluso con ello, no tendría la suficiente fuerza de sangre para activar la energía."

"Eso es cierto, un mortal no puede activar un solo uso de la energía verdadera de un Emperador Inmortal. La técnica de "Espada Feroz de la Masacre" de Joven Xu es demasiado poderosa de sus verdades misteriosas. Una batalla de vida o muerte con esa técnica no sería un buen presagio para su oponente."

Un discípulo que había entrenado previamente con Xu Hui ofreció su opinión.

"No te olvides de su Físico de Águila de Plata también. Aunque es sólo un Físico de rango Houtian, tiene una velocidad considerable. Si combinas su poder y velocidad, puede decirse que su poder ofensivo es casi sin igual en nuestra generación."

Los cultivadores valoraban muy bien los físicos. Se clasificaron de más débil a más fuerte de la siguiente manera:

Físico Mortal, Físico Houtian, Físico Xiantian, Físico Rey, Físico Santo, y, por último, Físico Inmortal.

La mayoría del mundo tiene el Físico Mortal, incluyendo a Li Qiye. Es el más débil tanto en términos de fuerza física y fuerza de sangre.

Xu Hui rugió; las energías de espada giraban alrededor de su cuerpo de manera ascendente. Se convirtieron en una gigantesca e impenetrable fortaleza de espadas visibles y radiantes, todas apuntando hacia Li Qiye. La técnica sirvió como medida defensiva mientras canalizaba su energía.

"¡Abierto!"

Una espada celestial salió de la boca de Xu Hui; se dividió en ocho diferentes espadas celestiales. Estas espadas eran gigantescas, elevándose en doscientos metros cada una. Un solo golpe podría dividir la tierra misma.

"¡Espada Feroz de la Masacre, Espada Celestial de Yan Jin!"

Un discípulo no pudo evitar exclamar sus celos y envidia.

"La energía verdadera de Xu Hui está formada por el Jade Celestial de Yan Jin con un patrón mágico completo. Espada Celestial de Yan Jin es para la ofensiva y Espada Feroz de la Masacre para la defensiva. Dentro de nuestra generación, es casi imbatible."

Siendo testigo de la escena, el Protector Mu fue humillado. Xu Hui demostró ser más poderoso de lo esperado, especialmente cuando tiene en posesión la Espada de Yan Jin. Protector Mo mismo no sería capaz de perforar a través de las defensas de Xu Hui. Después de su ataque fallido, la formación de la Espada de Yan Jin haría contraataque inmediato en el momento en que él es más vulnerable.

Xu Hui maniobro sus espadas hacia Li Qiye, y maniáticamente gritó:

"Ven aquí, bastardo. ¡Hoy en día te rebanare en mil pedazos!"

"¡Phoo, Phoo!"

Li Qiye escupió en sus palmas y luego las frotó; este gesto bastante crudo era completamente diferente de su comportamiento normalmente elegante.

"¿Mil pedazos?"

Li Qiye replicó.

"Usted, por sí solo, no es suficiente. Déjame golpearte en la cabeza como un cerdo; aunque sus padres no reconocerán quien eres después de que haya terminado."

Li Qiye lentamente saco la Serpent Punishing Stick.

Nan Huairen estuvo casi inconsciente de la escena; ¿No era el palo de pedestal en la gran sala de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación? Esperaba que Li Qiye utilizara la técnica "Espadas Dobles Invisibles"; tal vez su poder milagroso lo ayudaría a empatar la lucha.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye no estaba usando las espadas, pero un palo de madera en su lugar… La Espada de Yan Jin cortaría esa cosa a la mitad en un segundo.

El único pensamiento del Protector Mo en este momento era salvar la vida de Li Qiye en el momento en que estaba en peligro, sin importar el costo.

"¿Usando un palo de madera para luchar contra la Espada de Yan Jin? ¿Podría ser un arma de grado Emperador Inmortal?"

Yu He entrecerró los ojos y abrió su técnica de visión celestial con el fin de ver a través del palo de madera. De hecho, le preocupaba que el palo fuera un tesoro hecho por un Emperador Inmortal.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus numerosas técnicas y concentración, el palo de madera era solo un palo de madera. No había encantamientos mágicos, ni técnicas de cultivo que utilizar. Un palo de madera contra una espada de nivel Mandato del Cielo; Yu He estaba en una pérdida de palabras.

El Protector Hua no era tan escéptico como Yu He; sólo quería ser testigo de la muerte de Li Qiye.

Li Qiye apuntó su Serpent Punishing Stick en Xu Hui como un rufián, y dijo:

"Niño, ven aquí; ¡permite que este abuelo rompa su culo!"

"¡Te mataré!"

Xu Hui gritó mientras los ocho espadas celestiales se convirtieron en una espada. Directamente desde el cielo, la Espada de Yan Jin, rodeada por una gigantesca energía, descendió hacia Li Qiye. Su trayectoria ardía con fuego; la etapa de batalla ahora bañada en un mar de llamas.

"¡Este es el fin!"

Nan Huairen se dio la vuelta, no queriendo ver el resultado de este monstruoso ataque. Parecía que Xu Hui quería terminar esto en un solo movimiento, y utilizó su técnica más poderosa.

"¡Bueno!"

Li Qiye sin pagar ninguna mente. Gritó de una manera extraña y saltó hacia adelante con un movimiento aleatorio, balanceando su palo.

La escena que todo el mundo esperaba no ocurrió.

La Serpent Punishing Stick se encontró con la parte más débil de la Espada de Yan Jin durante su trayectoria. La energía de la espada se disipó, y la espada física cayó al suelo; era como si hubiera sido mordida por una serpiente venenosa, incapaz de obedecer la orden de Xu Hui.

"Niño, ¡le golpeare la cabeza como un cerdo!"

Xu Hui no había recuperado la compostura, pero Li Qiye ya estaba delante de él. El palo pasó a través de su fortaleza de espada y llovió golpes directamente sobre su cuerpo.

"¡Muere!"

Xu Hui no se retiró; una vez más reunió su energía de espada y rodeo a Li Qiye con ella.

"¡Reunir!"

Sin embargo, fue en vano, su técnica de espada de Paragon Virtuoso no tuvo ningún efecto. La Serpent Punishing Stick golpeó continuamente los puntos más débiles de la formación, y con éxito anulo los golpes entrantes. Finalmente, golpeó la cara de Xu Hui, y ese golpe hizo a Xu Hui enrojecer con sangre. Se desoriento; estrellas en sus ojos y truenos en sus oídos.

"¡Bam, Bam, Bam!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Li Qiye había golpeado a Xu Hui diez veces, todos ellos golpeando los meridianos y puntos más débiles. Xu Hui era como una serpiente sin su cuerpo esquelético; incapaz de levantarse. Su fuerza de sangre estaba en desorden, y sus técnicas de cultivo eran inutilizables. Cayo al suelo con una cara rota.

La Serpent Punishing Stick no era un tesoro celestial; era sólo un palo de madera regular. Golpear a una serpiente requiere apuntar a la cabeza; esto fue cierto para los golpes asestados por Li Qiye también. Ellos tienen que golpear los puntos débiles y agujeros defensivos de sus oponentes. A menos que el oponente hubiera llegado a la Etapa de Primordial del Cielo, no podrían escapar de los golpes porque no habían perfeccionado su propia comprensión de las verdades misteriosas defensivas. Uno de los requisitos para el Primordial del Cielo es un renacimiento del cuerpo y la comprensión de técnicas, así como un aura de protección del cuerpo, haciendo de la Serpent Punishing Stick inútil. Sin embargo, dado que Xu Hui estaba muy lejos de la Etapa de Primordial del Cielo, el palo de madera era su enemigo primordial.

Tenga en cuenta que incluso el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren fue golpeado por el palo, en varias ocasiones; lo mismo se aplicaba a todos sus generales más fuertes, incluyendo a Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon.

La Serpent Punishing Stick era una rama regular crecida de un pequeño árbol en el Bosque Demonio, sumergida por el aura demoníaca a lo largo de los siglos. Sin embargo, esto lo hizo todo menos ordinario; el Bosque Demonio fue uno de los pocos Peligros Prohibidos Antiguos.

El palo también tenía otra propiedad que lo hacía atractivo para Li Qiye. No importa cuántas veces una persona sea golpeada por él, no morirán por los golpes. Era un palo específicamente destinado al castigo y la enseñanza; esto lo hizo muy apropiado para Li Qiye cuando trato con los poderosos genios bajo su tutela.

"¡Bang, Bang, Bang!"

Después de que Xu Hui había caído inconsciente al suelo, Li Qiye no mostró ninguna misericordia. Siguió golpeando el cuerpo de Xu Hui. Su cuerpo estaba ahora lleno de heridas, nadie sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

Esta escena sacudió a los espectadores. Yu He, una vez más, activó sus misteriosos ojos para mirar la Serpent Punishing Stick, pero aun así no pudo encontrar nada de especial al respecto.

Capítulo 0018: Rey Demonio Lun Ri (2)

Era natural que Yu He no pudiese ver a través de un objeto como la Serpent Punishing Stick. Desde la antigüedad, la cantidad de personas que lo han visto con sus propios ojos eran pocos. Sin su conocimiento a partir de atravesar los Terrenos Prohibidos, el también, no habría conocido las propiedades secretas y mágicas de la Serpent Punishing Stick.

Si uno no podía discernir sus características, entonces era sólo un palo de madera en sus ojos.

"¡Te mataré!"

A pesar de su cuerpo harapiento de heridas, su Físico Águila de Plata automáticamente se activó. Por debajo de las costillas de Xu Hui, dos garras afiladas salieron y fueron al corazón de Li Qiye.

Xu Hui tenía el Físico de Águila de Plata porque su padre era un Águila de Plata que se convirtió en un humano por tener un nivel de cultivación consumado. El par de garras siempre estaban escondidas dentro de su cuerpo en caso que alguna vez necesitase sorprender de repente a sus enemigos.

"¡Phanh!"

El palo de madera detuvo fácilmente las garras de águila de plata, forzándolas de nuevo en el cuerpo de Xu Hui.

"¡Buscas tu propia muerte!"

Li Qiye fríamente proclamo.

"Whoosh whoosh."

Dos hojas inmediatamente perforaron los hombros de Xu Hui clavándolo en el suelo, inmovilizando su cuerpo.

"¿Crees que es fácil matarme? Hoy voy a golpearle sin piedad."

Li Qiye siguió golpeándolo con el palo de madera; se sintió engañado por el evento que acababa de ocurrir.

"¡Es suficiente!"

En este momento, el Protector Hua ya no podía seguir viendo. Saltó a la etapa de batalla y gritó.

Li Qiye lo miró y dijo:

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Si el niño no puede ganar, el anciano quiere unirse también?"

"¡Joven, no seas tan delirante!"

Sus ojos contenían ira y odio, y gravemente dijo:

"Déjalo ir, o yo personalmente te matare hoy."

"Yo iba a prescindir de él, pero…"

Después de terminar, Li Qiye atravesó con las dos hojas todo el cuerpo de Xu Hui, cortándolo en varias piezas. Las hojas que golpeaban hasta el suelo crearon una lluvia de sangre y chispas.

"¡Hui'er! ¡Pequeño bastardo, acepta tu muerte!"

El Protector Hua perdió toda retención y su fuerza de sangre perforo a través del cielo. Una espada mágica, que se elevaba a veinte mil metros, voló hacia Li Qiye.

El Protector Mo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo; su mente estaba llena de pánico.

"¡BANG!"

Cuando la espada perforadora del cielo apareció, de repente, un gigantesco pie desde el cielo pisoteo hacia abajo con una fuerza imparable. Nadie podía detener este golpe; no un Héroe Nombrado, ni un Noble Real. Ni siquiera un Ser Iluminado o un Rey Celestial habrían podido hacerlo; todos los seres vivientes eran más que hormigas en comparación con la fuerza de ese pie.

"¡Noooo!"

El Protector Hua sólo pudo soltar un lamentable grito. Su cuerpo, bajo el gigantesco pie, se convirtió en pasta de carne; no podía estar más muerto.

Todo el mundo estaba conmocionado porque el pie no pertenecía a Li Qiye; era de una de las cuatro gigantescas estatuas situadas en las cuatro esquinas de esta etapa de batalla. Era increíble que un Noble Real como el Protector Hua murió de un pisotón.

"No puedes…"

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, el Gran Protector Yu He había encendido su fuerza de sangre y la había arrojado hacia el pie con el fin de salvar al Protector Hua.

Sin embargo, ese pie no sufrió ningún daño; realizo otro pisotón.

"¡BANG!"

Yu He fue aplastado a distancia directamente hacia la montaña principal; su sangre no dejaba de fluir.

"¡No te atrevas!"

Un grito atronador rugió en el cielo; era como si abarcara la totalidad de las verdaderas misteriosas del cielo y la tierra; las auras celestiales iluminaban todo el cielo. Una persona apareció de repente en la distancia, flotando en el aire. Detrás de su cabeza había un aura cegadora celestial que podría quemar el mundo.

"¡Primer Anciano!"

Todos los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate gritaron con desconcierto. El primer anciano levantó la palma de la mano y la volvió inmediatamente hacia la estatua. Esta técnica de palma, que llevaba una fuerza incomparable, voló hacia la estatua.

"¡BANG!"

Otro sonido ensordecedor estalló en el aire. Esta vez, la estatua utilizo su mano para encontrarse con el golpe de la palma. Aniquilo la técnica; la sangre del primer anciano pinto el cielo. Incluso alguien tan formidable como él no podía manejar un solo golpe de la estatua.

Todo el mundo estaba en una pérdida de palabras. Las estatuas en la etapa de batalla de repente hicieron un movimiento, matando al Protector Hua, pateando a Yu He a distancia, y utilizando un golpe para derrotar al primer anciano.

Posteriormente, la estatua permaneció inmóvil como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Li Qiye, en el centro de la arena, casualmente abrió la boca.

"Como dije, si la Nine Saint Demon Gate no sigue las reglas; no tendría ningún problema en voltear su secta al revés."

"Hmmmph…"

El primer anciano, aunque herido, tenía su fuerza de sangre todavía en su apogeo. Inmediatamente voló al cielo, deseando utilizar todo su poder contra las estatuas. Tenía miedo por dentro porque no sabía qué sus propias estatuas se rebelarían contra la secta.

"Anciano, no hagas más movimientos. Estas cuatro estatuas son los Guardianes Celestiales de la Nine Saint Demon Gate."

En este momento, una voz dominante, llena de nobleza, resonó desde la parte más profunda de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

"¡Maestro de Secta!"

Al oír esta voz, todos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate sabían a quién pertenecía. Este era el Maestro de Secta, Rey Demonio Lun Ri, el líder de toda una generación de genios en el Gran Territorio Medio.

El primer anciano se detuvo inmediatamente; se quedó mirando las cuatro estatuas mientras reflexionaba sobre muchas preguntas.

Todos los discípulos se sorprendieron también. Ellos nunca han oído a nadie hablar de que la secta tuviera Guardianes Celestiales, por no hablar de los Guardianes Celestiales que podrían dañar a su propia secta.

"Anciano, Protector Yu He, por favor inviten al Joven Maestro Li a la cámara del cielo para hablar. ¿Estaría bien?"

Después de escuchar la invitación, Li Qiye sonrió y respondió:

"Finalmente, alguien que puede ver con sus ojos; una pequeña charla no hara daño."

El Gran Protector Yu He llegó rápidamente hacia Li Qiye y respetuosamente le hizo un gesto hacia la cámara del cielo.

Cuanto más miraba a Li Qiye, más miedo sentía. Este niño de trece años de edad era demasiado aterrador.

La cámara del cielo era un lugar importante en la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Todas las decisiones importantes fueron discutidas y hechas allí, y sólo los ancianos tenían las cualificaciones para ingresar.

Por supuesto, el Protector Mo y Nan Huairen no podían entrar. Desde que la cámara del cielo estaba situada en la parte más profunda de la secta y Li Qiye no podía volar, un gran Noble Real como Yu He tuvo que agacharse para volar con él en su espalda.

En este momento, todos los ancianos estaban presentes en la cámara. Las auras celestiales exudaban de todos sus cuerpos; sus Ruedas de Vida rebotaban hacia arriba y abajo; patrones misteriosos de ley que se asemejaban a la creación de un nuevo mundo cruzaban sus cuerpos enteros. Todos habían llegado todos a la etapa de Seres Iluminados, definitivamente no Nobles Reales.

Un Noble Real podría destruir la totalidad de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, imaginarse lo fuerte que era un Ser Iluminado. La fuerza oculta de la Nine Saint Demon Gate fue realmente asombrosa cuando se ve; no es de extrañar que fueron los gobernantes del País Old Ox.

A pesar de todo esto, Li Qiye no se sorprendió un poco y se sentó con gracia en la cámara del cielo.

"Desde los tiempos antiguos, nadie había conectado nunca con nuestros Guardianes Celestiales."

La voz del Rey Demonio apareció, pero nadie podía verlo.

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"No me gusta hablar con personas que ocultan su cara detrás de un velo."

Los ancianos no estaban contentos con sus palabras. El Rey Demonio Lun Ri era un hombre monstruoso, y todos los ancianos aquí profundamente le respetaban y temían. Sin embargo, este Li Qiye no fue cuidando sus palabras hacia el Rey en absoluto.

"No es como si yo no quiera ver al Joven Maestro Li, pero en este momento, todavía estoy en medio de cultivo cerrado; no puedo conocerte personalmente."

El Rey Demonio Lun Ri pacientemente explicó. Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Está bien, no te lo hare difícil; por lo menos, soy un hombre muy razonable." Lun Ri cortésmente le preguntó:

"Quiero escuchar cómo fue capaz de conectar con nuestros Guardianes Celestiales."

Todos los ancianos también se sorprendieron; nunca supieron que su secta tenía Guardianes Celestiales. En este momento, Lun Ri comenzó a explicar:

"La Nine Saint Demon Gate tiene cuatro Guardianes Celestiales que son las cuatro estatuas situadas en la etapa de batalla. Fueron invitados por el patriarca para proteger nuestra secta. No sólo eso, también protegen la Vena del Cielo y la Vena de la Tierra entre la etapa de batalla, que es la línea de sangre de nuestra secta, pero hasta hoy, nunca han hecho un movimiento."

Su voz se volvió más grave mientras continuaba durante su explicación. Una vez terminado, todos los ojos de los ancianos estaban en Li Qiye. No entendieron por qué los Guardianes Celestiales siempre inmovilizados ayudaron a Li Qiye hoy.

Capítulo 0019: Siempre Arrogante no Importa la Ocasión (1)

Los ancianos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, cuanto más miraban en Li Qiye, más molestos se volvían. ¿Por qué una persona con un Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal como Li Qiye era capaz de comunicarse con sus Guardianes Celestiales? ¡Los dioses eran tan injustos!

Si fuese un discípulo de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, estaría en el límite de lo aceptable. Sin embargo, él era de una secta diferente. ¿Por protegerían nuestros Guardianes Celestiales a un extraño y dañarían nuestra propia secta?

El Rey Demonio Lun Ri comenzó a hablar una vez más después de la pausa dramática:

"Después de conocer el fondo, ¿podría por favor decirnos acerca de su técnica para controlar a los Guardianes Celestiales?"

Li Qiye sonrió vacilante.

"¿Técnica de comunicación? No tengo ninguna técnica; estos son tus Guardianes Celestiales, debes saber más acerca de ellos que yo."

Li Qiye, naturalmente, no podía decirles los secretos detrás del evento. Como un Cuervo Oscuro durante la Época Solitaria, pagó en sangre con el fin de formular un plan exitoso para escapar de la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal. Después de millones de años, finalmente comprendió esta lógica particular: Si quieres controlar tu propio destino, debes poseer personalmente poder formidable.

Aunque, como el Cuervo Oscuro, poseía un poder considerable, no era su propio poder. Por suerte, después de entrar en lugares que nadie más se atrevió a aventurar, había descubierto muchos secretos misteriosos y mágicos. Desde entonces, ya había formulado un plan para su propia cultivación personal si alguna vez volvía a su cuerpo.

Los cuatro Guardianes Celestiales de la Nine Saint Demon Gate fueron uno de sus preparativos secretos en el pasado para la auto-preservación. Ese año, los obtuvo de la Tierra de la Vieja Sangre. Lo protegieron durante incontables años en el pasado.

Más tarde, el Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon siempre quiso las cuatro estatuas. Siguió y rogó a Li Qiye por ellos sin parar. Desde que Nine Saint hizo muchas contribuciones considerables como Protector del Destino de Min Ren, y a menudo arriesgo su propia vida, Li Qiye le permitió tomar prestado para generaciones posteriores.

Después de recibirlos exitosamente de Li Qiye, Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon los posiciono inmediatamente para proteger las Venas del Cielo y la Tierra de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, así como permitirles utilizar la energía natural aquí para fortalecerse más.

Sin embargo, los dos tenían un acuerdo. A menos que la Nine Saint Demon Gate conociera el desastre de la desaparición de la secta, las estatuas no tomarían medidas. No eran esclavos ni sirvientes de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, y no serían los Protectores del Destino de ningún descendiente la secta.

Puesto que la Nine Saint Demon Gate también tenía un monstruo como la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación como su respaldo, creció en el poder sin mucho obstáculo. Más tarde, durante la decadencia de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, la Nine Saint Demon Gate fue una existencia independiente y, por tanto, no sufrieron juntos. Debido a esto, la Nine Saint Demon Gate nunca había enfrentado un desastre de nivel de desaparición de la secta; las estatuas nunca se habían movilizado.

Las estatuas fueron tomadas personalmente por Li Qiye de la Tierra de la Vieja Sangre, por supuesto que sabía cómo comunicarse con ellos. Por eso, cuando se tomó el tiempo para sentarse en el hombro de uno de ellos, también conversó con las estatuas.

"Si el Joven Maestro Li está dispuesto a desprenderse de la técnica, la Nine Saint Demon Gate definitivamente no le maltratara por el acuerdo. Cualquier cosa que el Joven Maestro Li quiera, solamente decir una palabra y lo haremos al máximo de nuestras capacidades."

El Rey Demonio Lun Ri no había renunciado; sabía el verdadero valor de los Guardianes Celestiales. La secta se volvería extremadamente poderosa si los Guardianes Celestiales pudieran ser controlados.

Todos los ancianos aguardaban ansiosamente por la respuesta de Li Qiye. Si una estatua fue capaz de derrotar al primer anciano, entonces, ¿cuál sería el poder combinado de los cuatro?

"Tu sabes, realmente no hay una técnica. Simplemente estaba chismorreando con las estatuas; sólo cosas sobre el hogar y la vida, eso es todo."

Li Qiye respondió juguetonamente con una expresión tímida, actuando como un niño inocente.

Por supuesto, el Rey Demonio y los ancianos no creían en la respuesta de Li Qiye, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Sobre todo, no podían obligar a Li Qiye a darles la técnica, de lo contrario recibirían un desastre sin precedentes.

"Sin embargo, tengo que decir una cosa. Necesito realizar un rito de sangre con las cuatro estatuas."

Viendo la contemplación tranquila del Rey, Li Qiye respondió fríamente, cambiando de su anterior comportamiento.

Tanto el Rey como los ancianos se sorprendieron. Esto tuvo un significado completamente diferente; para llevar a cabo un rito de sangre con sus Guardianes Celestiales era comparable a una técnica de vinculación.

El Rey Demonio Lun Ri respondió francamente:

"Las cuatro estatuas son nuestros Guardianes Celestiales."

Li Qiye desinteresadamente jugaba con sus mangas mientras respondía:

"Todavía pueden ser tus Guardianes Celestiales. La única cosa es, puede ser que tenga que tomarlos prestados para ciertas cosas en el futuro; por sólo un poco."

"Las cuatro estatuas pertenecen a nuestra secta. A menos que sea alguien de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, nadie más tiene los derechos para usarlos."

Un anciano no pudo evitar exclamar. No había tal cosa como dejar que alguien pidiera prestado a sus Guardianes Celestiales. Era demasiado irrazonable.

Li Qiye fulmino con la mirada al anciano y dijo:

"Esto no depende de usted. Si tienes un problema con ello, entonces vaya a llorar a sus guardianes."

Debido a la promesa de ese año, Li Qiye tenía que ser paciente al tratar con la Nine Saint Demon Gate. De lo contrario, solo habría tomado las estatuas y marchado.

El Rey Demonio Lun Ri de repente intervino para calmar al anciano y a Li Qiye.

"Desde que el Joven Maestro Li puede comunicarse con los guardianes, tenerlos despiertos y ponerlos en acción no es una mala cosa."

En realidad, todos los presentes sabían que la Nine Saint Demon Gate no tenía otra opción en esta negociación. A pesar que la Nine Saint Demon Gate era poderosa, era todavía un poco carente cuando comparado con las cuatro estatuas. Recuerde, cuando cuatro partes están trabajando juntas dentro de una formación, el aumento de poder no era simplemente aditivo, sino multiplicativo en su lugar.

Si era sólo una estatua, sería una tarea difícil, pero no imposible. Sin embargo, con los cuatro combinados, especialmente la situada en la parte superior de la Vena del Cielo y la Tierra de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, el riesgo era demasiado alto.

"Esto es algo que una persona inteligente diría."

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo.

"No piensen que inmediatamente causaría problemas para la Nine Saint Demon Gate después de realizar el rito con sus Guardianes Celestiales. Si quisiera hacer eso, entonces todos ustedes no tendrían la oportunidad de sentarse aquí. Si quisiera pisotear a través de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, a menos que su patriarca se levante de su tumba, nadie podría detener mi paso."

Los ancianos no estaban contentos con la actitud de Li Qiye, pero no podían decir nada. Las furiosas caras de los ancianos frente a la actitud indiferente de Li Qiye era bastante divertido.

"Si ese es el caso, entonces el Joven Maestro Li puede dejar caer la sangre."

Lun Ri estuvo de acuerdo con Li Qiye. A pesar de que no sabía por qué un mortal como Li Qiye podía controlar las cuatro estatuas, esta era su única opción.

"Si tu secta sigue las reglas, yo también haré lo mismo. Las cuatro estatuas permanecerán como sus Guardianes Celestiales."

Li Qiye respondió.

"¡Joven Maestro Li!"

Lun Ri comenzó a hablar de nuevo después de un momento de contemplación.

"Nuestra Nine Saint Demon Gate también tiene un terreno sagrado; nadie ha sido capaz de abrirlo, sin embargo. ¿Estaría interesado en darle un vistazo?"

"Su Alteza, ¡esto no puede suceder!"

Un anciano inmediatamente trato de detener al Rey.

"Está bien que el Joven Maestro Li lo compruebe."

Lun Ri rápidamente detuvo las palabras de este anciano; su voz dominante no permitió la negociación.

Los ojos de Li Qiye se volvieron brillantes, y pregunto:

"¿Estás hablando de la Cueva Santa que su Patriarca, Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon, dejó atrás?"

Recordó de repente un evento de los viejos tiempos.

Ese año, el viejo cabeza de pollo había mencionado una vez esta cueva a Li Qiye, pero esto fue después de que el Inmortal Min Ren había recibido la Voluntad del Cielo; la disposición de Li Qiye era inestable también en ese momento, deseando entrar un profundo sueño. Después de escuchar la historia del viejo cabeza de pollo astuto, en realidad no escuchó atentamente.

"¡Eso es correcto!"

El conocimiento de Li Qiye sobre este hecho, sacudió el espíritu de Lun Ri; rápidamente sugirió:

"Si el Joven Maestro Li puede abrir la Cueva Santa, le daremos unas considerables gracias."

Li Qiye trató de recordar lo que el viejo cabeza de pollo le dijo una vez en el pasado, y luego afirmó:

"Puedo tratar de abrir la Cueva Santa una vez. Si tengo éxito, quiero tomar una cosa de ella, el resto puede pertenecer a su secta."

"Esto…"

Después de escuchar las palabras de Li Qiye, Lun Ri requirió algo de tiempo para pensar. Un anciano tomó la palabra:

"Su Alteza, esto requiere una discusión más cuidadosa."

Capítulo 0020: Siempre Arrogante no importa la Ocasión (2)

"No hay necesidad de discutir!"

Rey Demonio Lun Ri dominantemente afirmó:

"Joven Maestro Li puede tomar una sola cosa de ella, siempre que pueda abrir la Cueva Santa".

"Lun Ri, usted es una persona inteligente. Me encontrará cuando esté listo; Voy a tomar mi licencia".

Li Qiye se dio la vuelta y salió de la cámara del cielo. Yu He tuvo que, una vez más, sin querer llevarlo en su espalda.

Después de la salida de Li Qiye, un anciano no pudo evitar expresa:

"Su Majestad, esta decisión con respecto a la Cueva Santa se sintió un poco de prisa."

"No necesariamente."

La voz de Lun Ri comenzó de nuevo:

"Desde nuestros inicios, la Cueva Santa siempre había sido aislada. Nadie había abierto con éxito la Cueva. Esta fue una buena oportunidad para nosotros, y fue en línea con la voluntad del Patriarca".

"Su Majestad, ¿qué pasa con los Guardianes Celestiales? ¿Cómo es que nunca hemos oído hablar de ellos? Qué son; ¿Bestias Celestiales o Eternos Demonios?"

Un anciano con curiosidad preguntó.

"No estoy muy seguro de mí mismo."

Rey Demonio Lun Ri declaró.

"Nuestro conocimiento y escritos en relación con los Guardianes Celestiales son bastante escasos. Sólo el antiguo rollo del Patriarca mencionó algo acerca de ellos. A menos que nos encontremos en el borde de la destrucción, no se activaran por sí mismos. Sólo se permite a los maestros de la secta ver este rollo".

"Pero ellos activaron su poder hoy en día."

Otro anciano comunicó.

"No entiendo tampoco, pero si lo han elegido, deben tener sus propias razones para hacerlo."

Respondió Lun Ri.

"Este chico, es demasiado aterrador."

El primer anciano abrió su boca:

"De acuerdo con Yu He, pasó por el Bosque del Corazón Caótico dos veces, con facilidad. Esto es realmente impensable! Ahora los Guardianes Celestiales le han elegido, así, este mundo realmente no es justo".

"Esto es en efecto un hecho alarmante. Desde nuestro principio a fin, siempre nos hemos centrado en el cultivo de los talentos más jóvenes. Joven Leng es nuestro más fuerte en términos de fuerza, y la princesa es la primera en términos de aptitud en bruto, pero los Guardianes Celestiales no escogieron a ellos; en cambio, eligieron a un niño mortal con un Physique Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal y Palacio Destino Mortal".

Otro anciano se lamentó.

"De las numerosas cosas en este mundo, no podemos entender todas ellas."

Al final, aunque Lun Ri se sintió engañado así, sólo pudo aceptarlo.

"Su Alteza, si realmente puede abrir la Cueva Santa, ¿realmente le dará todo lo que quiere?"

Un anciano preguntó.

"Eso es correcto, se rumoreaba que, en la Cueva Santa, hay una gran probabilidad de un Immortal Emperor's Life Treasure escondido allí."

(Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal)

Exclamó reacio un anciano.

"Si él realmente puede abrirla, entonces es la Voluntad del Cielo."

Lun Ri respondió:

"De acuerdo con Elder Jian, ninguno de nosotros en esta generación sería capaz de abrir la Cueva Santa. Li Qiye había hecho muchos actos impensables tanto que está aquí; tal vez pueda abrir la Cueva".

Después de escuchar las palabras "Elder Jian", nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca; porque nadie dentro de la secta tiene más poder e influencia que Elder Jian, incluido el maestro de secta.

"Ordena que, si hay algún discípulo que revele lo que ha pasado hoy, estará fuertemente castigado. ¡Esta es una ley de hierro!"

Al final, el Rey declaró.

Ellos no quieren que los extranjeros sepan mucho con respecto a los Guardianes Celestiales.

Tras el regreso de Li Qiye, había sido trasladado a un lugar diferente de invitados. Era un lugar destinado a los gobernantes de los Reinos que visitan y Emperadores de Antiguos Reinos; el más alto nivel de hospitalidad y respeto.

Este tratamiento hizo a Nan Huairen y Protector Mo sentir miedo de recibir demasiado amor. Ellos entendieron que era debido a Li Qiye que fueron capaces de recibir una acogida tan cálida.

Tenían muchas preguntas para hacerle a Li Qiye, pero no sabían por dónde empezar. Tenían miedo de su capacidad y misterio. Siguieron mirándolo como si fuera un antiguo monstruo; uno que nunca fue visto antes. Una cosa que Nan Huairen figuraba fue el día en que Li Qiye subió al hombro de la estatua, era la preparación para la actualidad.

"Di lo que quieres decir."

Al ver el combo maestro y discípulo ser tan incómodos y confusos, Li Qiye está muy entretenido, sentado en su silla.

Protector Mo abrió la boca como si tuviera algo que decir, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Era una persona tranquila, de todos modos, por lo que se dio por vencido y simplemente se sentó.

En comparación con el Protector Mo, Nan Huairen estaba esperando la oportunidad de preguntar. Reunió todo su valor y tartamudeó:

"Eso, eso, ¿fue exitoso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Era el turno de Li Qiye para confundirse; no tenía idea de lo que estaba dando a entender Huairen Nan.

"Usted, usted sabe. Qué pasa con la propuesta de matrimonio, casarse con la princesa Li".

"Oh, usted está hablando de Li Shuangyan."

Li Qiye rio, sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"No me pregunte sobre eso; No me importaba al respecto. Este asunto relacionado con una mujer; No puedo llegar al ápice preocupándome por una cosa así".

Li Qiye abrió su gran boca, y otra vez, Nan Huairen estaba en una pérdida de palabras. Recuerde que Li Shuangyan era el primer descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. No sólo era hermosa, ella también lleva un Physique Emperador, Rueda de Vida Emperador, y lo más importante, un Palacio Destino de nivel Santo. Dentro del territorio Gran Oriente, había innumerables genios jóvenes que querían proponerse a Li Shuangyan. Sin embargo, al final, Nan Huairen se dio cuenta de que no debe cuestionar las palabras de Li Qiye.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la Serpent Punishing Stick en su lugar. Este palo de madera regular había vencido a un experto Mandato del Cielo en la tierra; que dejó una profunda impresión arraigada en la mente de Nan Huairen.

"Aquí, si quieres mirarlo, adelante."

Li Qiye notó la mirada peculiar, y generosamente tiró el palo a él.

Nan Huairen atrapó, lo sostuvo con cuidado en sus manos, y cuidadosamente observado. Incluso Protector Mo no pudo contenerse más y se unió a la diversión. Los dos analizaron juntos.

Sin embargo, no importa lo que hicieron, el único resultado al que podían llegar era que sólo era un palo regular.

"Este es realmente el palo de madera de la Gran Sala, ¿verdad?"

Nan Huairen pregunto.

"Correcto."

Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza.

Nan Huairen trago saliva y atrevidamente preguntó a Li Qiye:

"Mayor, ¿puedo jugar con él?"

"Mire su propio auto-tonto, haz lo que quieras hacer."

Li Qiye irrumpió en risas.

Nan Huairen levanto inmediatamente el palo hacia el cielo y empezó a golpear a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no llevaba la misma fuerza y gracia como lo hizo en la mano de Li Qiye.

"Mayor, ¿por qué hay una diferencia tan grande entre nuestros golpes de palo?"

Nan Huairen no entendía cómo un palo tan regular era tan mágico cuando fue utilizado por Li Qiye.

Li Qiye lo miró y respondió con sinceridad:

"Creer de verdad y sucederá."

Se detuvo allí; no podía explicar fácilmente las verdades místicas detrás de las técnicas de la Serpent Punishing a otras personas.

Capítulo 0021: Cueva Santa (1)

Al día siguiente, después de que se completaron los preparativos, los ancianos invitaron a Li Qiye. Yu He hizo personalmente chaperona de Li Qiye para llevarlo al lugar más profundo del Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Con el nivel de fuerza y cultivo de Yu He, incluso en la totalidad del Old Ox Country, sería una persona influyente. Sin embargo, ahora era la chaperona de Li Qiye; nadie creería esto incluso si los rumores debían ser extendido.

Al final de la Nine Saint Demon Gate estaba una montaña solitaria, y bajo la montaña estaba una cueva sellada. Se desconoce cuánto tiempo la cueva había sido sellada porque estaba cubierta de hierba silvestre y setas, y el frente de la cueva fue usado por el paso del tiempo con erosiones sagradas.

Esta era la zona prohibida de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, sólo los ancianos y por encima podían entrar.

La leyenda cuenta que, aunque Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon dejó atrás su linaje de cultivo para la secta, había todavía algunos tesoros dejados atrás en la cueva. Se llegó a decir que, por temor a que sus futuras generaciones serían débiles y vacías, creó la Cueva Santa por lo que siempre habrá una oportunidad para el avivamiento en caso de que la actual secta sea destruida.

Una cosa, todos los maestros de secta y ancianos estaban seguros, que existía al menos un Immortal Emperor's Life Treasure.

Cuando Emperador Inmortal Min Ren recibió la Voluntad del Cielo, se dijo que dio a Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon un Immortal Emperor's Life Treasure por sus logros como protector destino de Min Ren. Sin embargo, los descendientes de Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon no lo tenían en su poder. Esta fue la razón por la cual todo el mundo creía que el tesoro – estaba de hecho – situado en la Cueva Santa.

El Immortal Emperor's Life Treasure era un arma que Min Ren personalmente creo durante su conquista en los Nueve Mundos. Este Tesoro de Vida era muchas veces más fuerte que incluso un Virtuous Paragon True Treasure. – (Virtuoso Paragon Verdadero Tesoro)

Aunque este no era el verdadero tesoro de un Emperador Inmortal, un Tesoro de Vida era suficiente para inspirar la codicia de todos.

Hay caligrafías arraigadas a un lado de la cueva; radiantes y vivas en contraste con la escena circundante.

"Único Demonio debajo de los Cielos"

Estas palabras ejercieron una atmósfera poderosa y majestuosa. Cada palabra viva, vibrante, con su propio espíritu, se puso de relieve con la caligrafía impecable. Era como si estas palabras celestiales estaban listas para perforar los cielos en cualquier momento; como un Dragón o baile de Phoenix. Probado por el vigor de tiempo, durante muchas lunas, el aura del Virtuous Paragon aún permanecía.

Estas cuatro palabras fueron dejadas por Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon mismo. Los descendientes de la Nine Saint Demon Gate todos creían que esta era la clave para abrir la Cueva Santa.

Para el lado izquierdo era "Único Demonio debajo de los Cielos", pero el lado derecho se deja vacío. Por eso los descendientes creen que, si pudieran coincidir correctamente los juegos de palabras en el lado derecho, se abriría la cueva.

Sin embargo, hubo otros que pensaron que las cuatro palabras "Único demonio debajo de los cielos" era la verdadera clave. Se ocultaron misteriosas verdades intocables; cada trazo poseía Leyes de Mérito Supremo. Mientras que uno podía entender sus significados, podría abrir la cueva por sí mismo.

Ambas predicciones fueron probadas por los discípulos de todas las épocas. Había un discípulo con la capacidad innata más alta de la Nine Saint Demon Gate que cultivo junto a estas palabras con el fin de comprender los significados verdaderos. En otra ocasión, el Maestro de Secta fue personalmente al mundo mortal; se encontró con un experto en la literatura sin igual, con la esperanza de que esta persona podría escribir una prosa de juego a la derecha.

Sin embargo, la cueva se mantuvo cerrado a pesar de tratar todos estos métodos a través de los años.

En cuanto a Li Qiye, después de ver la caverna y las palabras escritas a la izquierda, inmediatamente sabía cómo abrir la Cueva. Sin embargo, como había ancianos viendo, no podía abrirla inmediatamente.

Se acercó a la Cueva, moviéndose de lado a lado. Golpeo al azar las paredes, se inclinó hacia el suelo, y luego abatido sacudió la cabeza como si la respuesta no estaba donde él pensaba que era. Después de un rato, se centró intensamente en las palabras "Único Demonio debajo de los Cielos".

Al ver las acciones de Li Qiye, sin resultados, hizo a los ancianos inquietos. Sin embargo, no se atreven a decir nada; todos ellos solo contenían el aliento mientras ansiosamente observaban cada movimiento de Li Qiye.

Con el tiempo, se sentó en una postura de meditación delante de la cueva. El tiempo pasó lentamente, desde la mañana hasta el mediodía, desde el mediodía hasta la caída del sol en el oeste. El sol enrojeció el cielo; Li Qiye todavía permanecía inmóvil.

Li Qiye meditando durante todo un día hizo que los ancianos pierdan su paciencia.

"¿Esto será un éxito?"

Un anciano se dijo así mismo.

"¿Esta este pequeño diablo fingiendo?"

Al ver que no había conexión entre Li Qiye y la cueva, su confianza en él se empezó a agitar. Tal vez sus milagros en el Bosque del Corazón Caótico y los cuatro Guardianes Celestiales eran solo eso.

"Hmmph, tal vez él sólo tuvo suerte."

Este anciano en realidad no confiaba en lo que estaba diciendo. Él sabía que Li Qiye tenía secretos; él sólo estaba expresando su descontento de tener un extraño en su tierra sagrada.

"¡Pluma y tinta!"

Cuando los ancianos fueron divagando entre ellos, Li Qiye inmediatamente se levantó y dijo. Después de haberse sentado aquí durante un día entero, su trasero estaba en dolor agonizante.

Un anciano le trajo una pluma de caligrafía y tinta; Li Qiye actuaba misteriosamente. Él sacudió la cabeza y se lamentó:

"Eso es lo que es, ¡eso es lo que es! Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon es de hecho insondable".

Entonces sumerge cuidadosamente la pluma en la tinta mientras se mantiene la manga con gracia y comenzó a escribir a la derecha de la cueva.

"Mero Pollo por encima de la Tierra"

No era un experto calígrafo; apresuradamente escribió estas cuatro palabras. Contenían cero auras, y mucho menos, si se compara con las palabras del Virtuous Paragon.

"Único Demonio debajo de los Cielos, Mero Pollo por encima de la Tierra"

Las dos líneas tienen tales significados opuestos, y no encajan bien juntos.

Después de que Li Qiye terminó, las caras de los Ancianos se oscurecieron, porque estas palabras simplemente deshonraron a su patriarca. Ellas no eran dignas para que coincidan con la frase

"Único Demonio debajo de los Cielos."

"¡Como de audaz, para avergonzar nuestra Nine Saint Demon Gate!"

Un anciano ensordecedoramente rugió.

Li Qiye fulminó con la mirada, y replicó:

"Usted es un artista marcial ordinario, ¿qué sabes tú de los significados enigmáticos detrás de la literatura? Ni siquiera sabe la consideración de su antepasado, sin embargo, ¿se atreve a estar allí y gritar?"

"Tú…"

Después de escuchar la respuesta de Li Qiye, la cara roja del viejo estaba lista para explotar.

"Creak… creak…"

Sonó un sonido pesado, y la Santa Cueva empezó a abrir.

Los ancianos pusieron los ojos; ¡no podían creer lo que estaban viendo! ¿Cómo podrían las palabras "Mero pollo por encima de la Tierra" abrir la cueva?

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Li Qiye poso sus labios, y pensó: "Debido a que su patriarca era un pollo que alcanzó la cúspide para convertirse en un demonio, es por eso que escribí esas palabras."

Como es natural, no les diría el verdadero secreto. Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon no solía tener este nombre. Él solía ser conocido como Nine Saint Heavenly Demon, un nombre con gran arrogancia. Cuando el Cuervo Oscuro Li Qiye le pidió que fuera el protector destino de Min Ren, de inmediato se negó. Se elogió a sí mismo como el "Único Demonio debajo de los Cielos", que era por lo que optó por no estar bajo cualquiera.

Desde que se atrevió a decir groseramente no a la invitación de Li Qiye, hizo a Li Qiye enojado; golpeo al Virtuous Paragon. También lo obligó de nuevo a su forma original y le quitó todas sus plumas de la ira mientras se reía:

"Jaja, "Mero pollo por encima de la Tierra".

(JAJAJAJA)

Capítulo 0022: Cueva Santa (2)

Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon no sólo fue un pollo cultivado con éxito, pero también era de los Paragons más fuertes en su época. En un momento dado, que había barrido gloriosamente a través de los Nueve Mundos; su nombre ilustre y arrogante se extendió a las cuatro esquinas. Sin embargo, al final, había perdido todavía ante Li Qiye, y no tenía más remedio que convertirse en el protector destino de Emperador Inmortal Min Ren.

"Único Demonio bajo los Cielos", fue la consigna del Virtuous Paragon, mientras que "Mero pollo por encima de la Tierra" fue la línea de Li Qiye para burlarse de él.

Muchas generaciones de Maestros de Secta y genios del Nine Saint Demon Gate trataron de completar la segunda frase, pero siempre habían fracasado. Nadie hubiera adivinado que se trataba de una línea tan tonta.

Li Qiye llamar a su Patriarca un viejo pollo era muy grosero. Sin embargo, si de verdad se piensa en ello, era simplemente la verdad.

"Vamos a ver si su antepasado dejó atrás algo bueno."

Li Qiye felizmente sonrió y entró en la cueva, no preocupándose por los ancianos.

Los ancianos recuperaron su ingenio y siguieron rápidamente.

Dentro de la Cueva Santa, sólo había un compartimento. En el interior, las luces deslumbrantemente brillan de todos los tesoros. Había Tesoros de Vida, Hierro Inmortal y Joyas Celestiales en la zona central. A la derecha estaban los manuales de cultivo de valor incalculable y pergaminos antiguos. Toda la sala, adornada con tesoros de gran alcance, cegó a los ancianos.

"Tesoros del viejo cabeza de pollo son bastante abundantes."

Los ojos de Li Qiye miraron a través y murmuraba. Reputación de Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon fue bien merecida; sus tesoros de toda la vida eran aterradores.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Un anciano cercano le oyó susurrar, y preguntó.

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza y respondió:

"Nada, sólo estaba hablando conmigo mismo."

Esta respuesta hizo a todos los ancianos con sospecha mirar fijamente a Li Qiye; incluso el Gran anciano pensó que el niño era demasiado misterioso.

"Violet Dragón Dual Sword!" – (Espada Doble del Dragón Violeta)

Un anciano fue testigo de muchos tesoros de vida que flotan en el aire, no podía dejar de clamar:

"Demon Extinguishing Pagoda, Nine Galaxy Spoon, Heavenly Wooden Vessel. Estos son todos los tesoros que se han escrito en un pergamino antiguo de la secta".

(Suenan raros en español)

"Esta es la Antigua Tableta Qing Mu …"

Un anciano estaba mirando a los manuales de cultivo y encontró una antigua técnica sorprendente.

En este momento, los ancianos del Nine Saint Demon Gate se deslumbraban; parecía que su patriarca sólo dejo la mitad de sus tesoros con la actual secta cuando falleció.

"Inmortal … Tesoro de Vida Inmortal Emperador!"

En este momento, los ojos del primer Anciano se desplazaron hacia una mesa de jade en el centro de la habitación. Allí se encuentra una antigua caja sellada, pero su aura Inmortal Emperador seguía impregnando al exterior.

A pesar de que sólo se reveló una hebra de la energía, podría compararse con el poder de lo alto del cielo; era como si uno fue presionado por todos los Nueve Cielos. aura del cielo fluyó hacia arriba y abajo, todo alrededor de ella; todas las criaturas mundanas deben inclinarse ante este remanente de la respiración de un Emperador Inmortal.

"Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal!"

El resto de los ancianos que finalmente vieron el elemento se agitaron con anticipación. Este fue un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal dejado por un auténtico Emperador Inmortal; creado por el propio Min Ren.

"No se olvide, tengo el derecho de escoger el primer elemento."

A medida que los ancianos estaban ahogados en su excitación, Li Qiye abrió la boca. Estas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría arrojado sobre las caras de todos.

Ojos rojos en llamas estaban mirando a Li Qiye; si iba a tener este tesoro, ¿entonces no se harían añicos al instante sus sueños?

A pesar de las numerosas miradas de muerte, Li Qiye todavía casualmente estaba allí. No tenía miedo de ellos cambiando su mente; incluso si todos los ancianos estaban presentes, seguiría actuando igual.

Al final, el Primer Anciano tomó una respiración profunda y exclamó:

"Nuestra Nine Saint Demon Gate va a hacer lo que decimos; si el Rey ha llegado a un acuerdo con usted, ¡definitivamente no comeríamos nuestras palabras!"

Después de terminar, tenía la boca amarga con remordimientos. Era un Immortal Emperor's Life Treasure, pero él no podía volver sobre la decisión de su Maestro de Secta

"Parece que ustedes son todavía muy honorables."

Li Qiye era calmado como un pozo tranquilo, y habló lentamente:

"En realidad, yo aprecio a su Rey, Lun Ri."

Estas palabras arrogantes hicieron a los ancianos sin habla. Su Rey era un Héroe sin par; Toda su vida estuvo llena de numerosos logros; no sólo en el territorio Gran Oriente, pero todo el Mundo Mortal Emperador también.

Sin embargo, hoy en día, había un niño de trece años de edad, moviendo su boca, y él se atrevió a decir que "aprecia" a Rey Demonio Lun Ri. Si los extranjeros oyeran esto, ellos se reirían hasta que sus dientes se cayeran. Sin embargo, esta no era la primera vez que los ancianos escuchaban a Li Qiye decir algo escandaloso, ¿así que, que podrían hacer aparte de permanecer en silencio?

"Clap, clap, clap…"

Li Qiye aplaudió las manos tres veces y una misteriosa caja antigua de un gabinete voló de inmediato en su mano. Miró a los ancianos y coloco la caja dentro su camisa, luego dijo:

"Sólo es un Immortal Emperor's Life Treasure; no hay necesidad de ser tan alarmado" terminado de hablar, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Los ancianos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate se sorprendieron, debido a dos razones. La primera fue debido a que Li Qiye solamente aplaudió las manos tres veces, entonces la caja antigua voló de inmediato en su mano, este evento fue demasiado extraño. También pasó demasiado rápido, no podían hacer otra cosa que ver y sentir curiosidad por lo que había dentro de la caja. En segundo lugar, en la boca de Li Qiye, un Immortal Emperor's Life Treasure se convirtió en algo sin importancia. Este fue un Immortal Emperor's Life Treasure, todo el mundo sabía lo que esto representaba, pero en las palabras de Li Qiye, era como las nubes en el cielo, haciendo que otras personas se sorprendan.

Como los ancianos todavía estaban ajustándose al evento, Li Qiye ya había salido de la cueva. Los ancianos contaron inmediatamente todos los tesoros y comenzaron su preparación para ser almacenados en el Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Se necesitaron tres días para ellos realizar la tarea. Yu He, una vez más, tuvo que llevar a Li Qiye en su espalda. Sin embargo, esta vez, ya no tenía vergüenza o enojo; conocía la importancia de Li Qiye para la secta.

En la Cámara del Cielo, todos los ancianos estaban presentes; Sólo Rey Demonio Lun Ri no estaba allí en persona.

Cuando Li Qiye se sentó en su silla, la voz de Lun Ri apareció en la cámara.

"Todavía estoy en medio de mi cultivación aislada; es una pena que no puedo conocerlo en persona ".

Aunque poderoso e influyente, Rey Demonio Lun Ri, fue muy cortés hacia este chico de trece años de edad.

"Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, no hay necesidad de correr."

Li Qiye respondió con calma.

Rey Demonio Lun Ri se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego pidió:

"Joven Maestro Li, ¿estaría dispuesto a permanecer en la Nine Saint Demon Gate? Lo que sea que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación pueda ofrecer, ¡también podemos hacer lo mismo!"

Los ancianos no se vieron sorprendidos por las palabras de su Rey; era como si ya hubieran discutido esta situación.

Esta proposición hecha, hizo a Li Qiye contemplar durante un rato. El Nine Saint Demon Gate definitivamente tenía una gran ventaja sobre la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; muchas veces, incluso. Cualquier cultivador, especialmente los más jóvenes, elegirían la Nine Saint Demon Gate sin lugar a dudas.

"Gracias por su amable intención. Sin embargo, siento una conexión fatídica a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Actualmente, si yo soy el primer discípulo, entonces yo siempre seré un discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación".

Li Qiye tenía demasiados lazos emocionales con la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; incluso si no le gustaba ningún maestro de secta, especialmente el primer discípulo de Min Ren. Esto era por qué, después que Emperador Inmortal Min Ren falleció, él nunca volvió a la secta.

El componente clave para su decisión fue que quería reconstruir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Si no eligió al Palacio Protector del Cielo, entonces era aún más improbable que él elegiría la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

"Hmmph, es sólo la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; ¿cómo se puede comparar a la Nine Saint Demon Gate?! "

Un anciano no estaba contento con la respuesta, y él exclamó con frialdad.

Muchas personas querían unirse a la Nine Saint Demon Gate ya que era la secta más poderosa del Old Ox Country. Sin embargo, hoy en día, con la invitación personal del Rey Demonio, que fue rechazada por Li Qiye. Él no les daba ninguna cara.

Li Qiye con una sonrisa satisfecha respondió:

"Un verdadero incomparable maestro no le importa si una secta es fuerte o débil; ¡verdadero ápice no le importa si uno procede de una casa campesina o el palacio real!"

Esta respuesta hizo al viejo morderse la lengua porque era una respuesta tan natural con palabras sencillas; sin embargo, que exudaba confianza y fuerza.

Todo el mundo se quedó en este niño de trece años de edad, que acaba de hablar una línea que contenía la sabiduría y la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para uno alcanzar el ápice.

Capítulo 0023: Princesa de Nine Saint (1)

Al ver que los ancianos todavía estaban contemplando sus palabras, Li Qiye hablo en voz baja:

"Si el negocio aquí está concluido, a continuación, dejar que su primer descendiente salga y se reúna conmigo. No importa como desafiando al cielo un genio sea, ¡no tienen nada que presumir delante de mí! "

Este niño de trece años de edad, seguía diciendo cosas escandalosas; Sin embargo, parecía natural cuando fue él quien las habla – como si fuera una cuestión de hecho.

Rey Demonio Lun Ri dio su orden celestial:

"Shuang'er, sal y conoce a Joven Maestro Li."

Cuando el primer descendiente Li Shuangyan apareció en la Cámara del Cielo, su belleza iluminó el lugar; una belleza sin igual en esta generación que la gente no podía dejar de ofrecer alabanzas.

Esta era una chica alrededor de dieciocho años de edad. Sus rasgos se parecían a una pintura de obra maestra; sus finas cejas depiladas se arquearon perfectamente alrededor de sus ojos brillantes de media luna. Sus encantadores labios carmesí poco acentúan la cara atractiva. Sin embargo, su expresión era tan fría como el hielo y la arrogancia podía ser vista del aura entre sus cejas y su túnica blanca pura.

Li Shuangyan era el primer descendiente del Nine Saint Demon Gate, así como la belleza número uno del Old Ox Country. No sólo eso, su nivel de aptitud y cultivo coinciden con su incomparable apariencia en sí.

Tal chica bendecida por los cielos, sería natural para ella no querer casarse con una persona que sólo tenía un Physique Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal y Palacio Destino Mortal. Además, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ya se había ido cuesta abajo, su posición como el primer discípulo no tenía sentido.

Li Qiye no se sorprendió demasiado por la belleza sin igual y talentos dignos de orgullo de Li Shuangyan. Mientras flotaba a través de las infinitas corrientes del tiempo, había visto muchas bellezas. Cuando se trataba de talento y belleza, ¿cuántas mujeres podrían compararse con Emperador Inmortal Xiu Shu y Emperador Inmortal Bing Yu?

Después de echar un vistazo de cerca a Li Shuangyan, Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza.

"No está mal."

Li Shuangyan tenía una opinión favorable de Li Qiye después de su primera frase, pero la segunda la enfureció. Li Qiye continuó su pensamiento:

"Ella es todavía un poco carente para ser mi esposa. Su Palacio Destino Santo también es medianamente aceptable.

Actualmente me falta una dama espada; puede ser mi dama espada a continuación".

"¡Tú!"

No sólo Li Shuangyan, pero los ancianos también se enfurecieron. Li Shuangyan no era sólo el primer descendiente, pero también era su orgullo. El conjunto de Nine Saint Demon Gate puso sus esperanzas en ella. Sin embargo, hoy en día, Li Qiye se atrevió a anunciar con arrogancia que él quería que ella fuera su dama espada; esta fue una bofetada a la cara completa para ellos.

Sin esperar a sus réplicas, Li Qiye lentamente continuó:

"No me gusta obligar a nadie. Piensen cuidadosamente sobre ello; si están de acuerdo, entonces me pueden encontrar en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación".

Se detuvo y miró a Li Shuangyan.

Después de escuchar sus palabras, ella estaba temblando de ira. Dondequiera que iba, era la luna rodeada por las estrellas. Jóvenes genios que querían casarse con ella podrían formar una línea de espera desde el este al oeste del Old Ox Country.

Sin embargo, en este momento, un niño al que no le había crecido el pelo ¿se atrevió a pedir con presunción que ella fuera su dama espada? El niño se ve muy lindo en el exterior, pero en los ojos de Li Shuangyan, era muy desagradable.

"Usted está siendo demasiado arrogante!"

Los Ancianos exclamaron. ¿Un descendiente del Nine Saint Demon Gate sólo era digno de ser una dama espada? El niño estaba claramente tratando de humillar a la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

"Depende de ustedes aprovechar la oportunidad; si puede captar o no dependerá de su destino".

Li Qiye ignoró a los ancianos, tomó una última mirada a Li Shuangyan, y luego se fue.

Helada expresión de Li Shuangyan fue superada por la ira roja, y sus pechos lechosos rebotaban de la respiración pesada. Había conocido a muchas personas arrogantes, pero alguien como Li Qiye fue el primero. Lo peor de todo era que él tenía sólo trece años. Ella era cinco años mayor que él, y él se atrevió a actuar de esa manera delante de ella. La gente dice que los niños son lindos, pero Li Qiye era todo menos lindo en los ojos de Li Shuangyan.

"Su Majestad, él se atrevió a faltar el respeto a nosotros como esto; ¡no podemos perdonarlo fácilmente!"

Un anciano rabió indignado.

Rey Demonio Lun Ri tranquilamente respondió:

"Un verdadero Dragón volará a los Nueve Cielos; un Fénix Piadoso barrerá los Nueve Mundos. Un Dragón o un Fénix, ¡mis ojos están ansiosos por ver!"

Después de volver a su camara de invitados, Nan Huairen corrió rápidamente y le preguntó:

"Mayor, ¿cómo es su matrimonio con la Princesa Li?"

Protector Mo también tenía curiosidad. También sabía que la Nine Saint Demon Gate altamente valoraba a Li Qiye; había una alta probabilidad de que este matrimonio arreglado tendría éxito.

Hoy en día, cuando la Nine Saint Demon Gate invitó formalmente a Li Qiye, pensó más probable que era para hablar sobre el matrimonio.

"¿Que matrimonio?"

Li Qiye contempló a Nan Huairen y dijo:

"Nunca dije que iba a casarme con ella. Si ella estaba dispuesta, la tomaría como una dama".

"Da… Da … Da … Dama!"

Nan Huairen comenzó el tartamudeo; Las palabras de Li Qiye le habían dado una sacudida eléctrica.

"Usted está realmente confundido!"

Si esto fue antes, estaría regañando a Li Qiye. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando estaba de pie frente a él, sintió que su posición era naturalmente más baja. Protector Mo no se atrevió a regañarlo desde la perspectiva de un mayor.

"Ella es sólo una niña, no hay necesidad de ser tan aterrado."

Li Qiye esencialmente no le importaba. Li Shuangyan era de hecho digna de su tutela; Sin embargo, cuando se compara con Emperador Inmortal Bing Yu, era bastante carente.

Posteriormente, Li Qiye finalmente había terminado su rito de sangre con las cuatro estatuas. Una vez hecho esto, el viaje había sido un total éxito, por lo que quería volver a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Durante este tiempo, los ancianos no mostraron su cara; lo mismo para Li Shuangyan. Li Qiye realmente no le importaba lo que estaban planeando.

"Si volvemos, ¿Qué debemos informar sobre esto?"

Antes de la salida, Protector Mo vacilante preguntó a Li Qiye.

Li Qiye miró hacia atrás y sonrió:

"Esto depende de su elección; ¿desea estar de mi parte o de los Mayores?"

Estas fueron palabras simples, pero dieron miedo a Protector Mo. Él no era una persona muda; para convertirse en un Protector, tuvo que superar muchas dificultades y encuentros.

Nan Huairen no podía dejar de mirar a su maestro. Era aún más astuto que Protector Mo y sabía cómo escoger la oportunidad y leer las intenciones de las personas.

Sus posiciones en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no podían considerarse bajas. Uno de ellos era un maestro de sala, y el otro era uno de los doce protectores. Protector Mo estaba sólo por debajo de los ancianos y el Maestro de Secta. Si tenía que unirse a un nuevo discípulo, cualquiera diría que fue una decisión imprudente.

Protector Mo no había respondido todavía, pero Nan Huairen vio la luz en este momento. Vio una nueva puerta abriéndose justo en frente de él.

"¡Maestro!"

Nan Huairen tomó una respiración profunda y recordó a Protector Mo.

El corazón de Protector Mo se balanceaba. Como su maestro, ¿cómo podía no saber cuáles eran los pensamientos de su discípulo? Sin embargo, esto era una historia tan increíble; él, como un Protector, ¿tener que estar bajo el mando de un nuevo discípulo? ¡Esto era una locura!

"Lo que usted diga, ¡Inmediatamente hare sólo eso!"

Al final, Protector Mo, en gran medida es así, tomó la decisión más importante de su vida en ese momento; una que llevaría un significado especial.

Protector Mo pensó que se estaba volviendo senil; él no podía creer que acababa de convertirse en subordinado de un nuevo discípulo. No sólo eso, tuvo que ocultar los muchos acontecimientos que habían sucedido recientemente.

Capítulo 0024: Princesa de Nine Saint (2)

Si esto sale a la luz, sería un acto de traición contra la secta. Sólo un loco o un tonto podría hacer tal cosa. Protector Mo sintió que pertenecía a uno de esos dos grupos. Sin embargo, su intuición le dijo que, en el futuro, tendría un potencial ilimitado si fuera a seguir a este chico de trece años de edad. Sin embargo, al final, esto se basa únicamente en la intuición.

El corazón de Nan Huairen se sorprendió también. Esta fue una elección muy significativa en sus vidas, y su maestro ya había elegido su destino. Nan Huairen sabía cuál sería su respuesta:

"Con una sola palabra de Mayor, ¡y yo voy a saltar a través de cualquier incendio y agua sin dudarlo!"

Nan Huairen dijo de una manera extrema y grave después de inhalar pesado.

Antes, cuando llamó a Li Qiye "Mayor", tenía un significado diferente. Fue porque era parte de la costumbre de la secta.

Ahora, la palabra "Mayor" tenía una connotación diferente.

A trece años de edad casi vuelca la Nine Saint Demon Gate al revés, se atrevió a subestimar a los ancianos que fueron coronados Royal Noble, ¡y fue capaz de hablar con calma frente al Rey Demonio! Otras personas pensarían que Li Qiye era demasiado arrogante, o que no conoce su propia fuerza; Sin embargo, eso fue porque no lo vieron atravesar el Bosque del Corazón Caótico y matando a Protector Hua y su discípulo. Nan Huairen entiende que la percepción de otras personas hacia Li Qiye era totalmente incorrecta.

Li Qiye, como el Primer Discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, se atrevió a matar a un protector y pidió a la Princesa de Nine Saint Demon Gate a ser una dama. Ya había planeado todo antes de entrar en la Nine Saint Demon Gate, sabiendo que podía salir indemne.

Nan Huairen era muy inteligente, y pensó en ello cuidadosamente. Incluso si él hizo lo más difícil de toda su vida, su final sería convertirse en un anciano para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Tal vez el aspecto de Li Qiye cambiaría su destino.

Al ver que estos dos se unen a sus filas, Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza y audazmente anunció:

"Un día, ustedes dos entenderán cómo de grande es la decisión que han hecho hoy."

"¿Qué debemos informar cuando volvamos a la secta?"

Protector Mo prudente pregunto. Los eventos relacionados con la prueba y el matrimonio tienen demasiada importancia; que no sabía lo que estaba bien decir.

Li Qiye sonrió a Protector Mo y respondió:

"Si Elder Yun quiere hablar con usted, a continuación, en mi opinión, usted debe hacer lo siguiente …"

Lo que Li Qiye dijo, hizo sentir a Protector Mo incómodo. Antes de su partida, el Primer Anciano de la Nine Saint Demon Gate se había encontrado con él y le pidió que la historia con respecto a los Guardianes Celestiales se mantenga en secreto. En ese momento, Protector Mo no había aceptado la solicitud.

"Entiendo."

Protector Mo sabía lo que debe y no debe decir, siempre y cuando la retórica elección beneficie a él y a Li Qiye.

Por último, los tres de ellos abandonaron la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Gran Protector Yu He fue personalmente a despedirlos. En los últimos tiempos, nadie de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había recibido tal honor.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y el portal entre la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y Nine Saint Demon Gate se activa. Por último, el grupo de los tres había vuelto a casa. Después de abandonar el templo, tomaron una respiración profunda y disfrutaban de los espíritus celestiales de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; pensaban acerca de los hechos ocurridos y se sentían como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño.

Volviendo a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, como la persona que conducía el viaje para la prueba entre las dos sectas, Protector Mo inmediatamente fue al encuentro de los seis ancianos para dar su informe. Li Qiye regresó a su pico de la montaña.

Li Qiye se quedó en silencio en la parte superior de su pico, con vista a la totalidad de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Se acordó de cuando Emperador Inmortal Min Ren todavía estaba vivo; el área de la secta se extendió por un millón de millas, y su energía refinada era tan amplia como el océano.

Ahora, no sólo tenían el área gobernada por la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación disminuida, pero su energía refinada de los alrededores se estaba secando lentamente. Cualquier persona de pie en esta tierra sentiría que la esencia del mundo de la secta había llegado a ser muy delgada.

Hoy en día, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era como una vela que oscila en el viento o un hombre de edad avanzada que podrían encontrar su fin en cualquier momento.

Li Qiye suspiró en su corazón. Él no eligió la Ciudad Protector del Cielo o el Templo Dios de la Guerra; Ni siquiera la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Él eligió en última instancia la cada vez menor Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Como se ha mencionado, no le gustaban los anteriores Maestro de Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Ese año, esperaba que Min Ren escogería un discípulo diferente para convertirse en el próxima Maestro de Secta, incluso cuando los talentos de este discípulo no fueron tan fuertes como el primer discípulo. Li Qiye lo valora en gran medida por su personaje en su lugar. Por desgracia, después de que él despertó de su profundo sueño, se encontró con que el primer discípulo se había convertido en el nuevo Maestro de Secta y proclamado su secta ser la tradicional secta ortodoxa.

Li Qiye nunca le había gustado el tipo de personas que se consideraban a sí mismos como los únicos que eran ortodoxo, razón por la que nunca había regresado a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación o se preocupaba por sus altos y bajos.

Sin embargo, en esta época, en la que había recuperado su verdadero cuerpo, era funesto que la primera persona que encontró fue San Gui Ye de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Li Qiye había enseñado sin ayuda a Min Ren; en cierto sentido, él era el verdadero creador de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Estaba seguro de que él podría reavivar su antigua gloria. Un día, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, bajo su mando, barrería a través de los Cielos y la Tierra, reinando sobre los Nueve Mundos.

Li Qiye estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Nan Huairen.

"Mayor, los ancianos desean verte."

Nan Huairen esperó hasta que Li Qiye terminara de contemplar antes de hablar.

Li Qiye asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió a Nan Huairen a la Gran Sala. Los Seis ancianos se habían reunido allí de antemano, y todos ellos tenían sus ojos puestos en Li Qiye.

El ambiente en la Gran Sala de repente se hizo extrañamente digno y tranquilo. Todo el mundo tenía sus propios pensamientos.

Los Seis ancianos previamente habían oído el informe de Protector Mo en los eventos relacionados con la prueba, pero Protector Mo no revelo todo. Se concentró en Li Qiye pasando a través del Bosque del Corazón Caótico, el deliberadamente dejó la pelea con Xu Hui vaga, no mencionó la Serpent Punishing Stick, o el control de los cuatro Guardianes Celestiales de Li Qiye. Al final, incluso llegó a la conclusión de que la victoria de Li Qiye sobre Xu Hui fue pura suerte.

"¿Usted ha superado con éxito la prueba?"

El Primer Anciano pidió formalmente a Li Qiye. La verdad era que los seis ancianos no tenían ninguna confianza con respecto a este matrimonio organizado, pero lo imposible había sucedido. Li Qiye pasó la prueba, pero el detalle más sorprendente era que podía pasar por el Bosque del Corazón Caótico.

"Honorable Anciano, ¡eso es correcto! Parece que debería darme las recompensas prometidas a mí, ¿verdad?"

Li Qiye ignoró la atmósfera seria en la cámara, y exclamó:

"Por supuesto que habrá recompensas, pero necesito que explique una cosa."

Primer Anciano preguntó:

"Por lo que he oído, Xu Hui era un joven discípulo de renombre en la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Su cultivo era el mismo como un líder de sección en nuestra secta. Usted acaba de incorporarse a nuestra secta y nunca había cultivado antes, ¿cómo hiciste para derrotarlo?"

"Honorable Anciano, Leyes de Mérito son complejas; artes marciales son simples. Practicaba la técnica de "Invisible Dual Blades" de una manera extraña; siempre y cuando el oponente reveló una debilidad en su defensa, recibirá inmediatamente un golpe mortal. Cuando se trata de una batalla de vida o muerte, la persona valiente va a ganar".

Li Qiye respondió con calma.

"¡Disparates!"

Un anciano llamado Xiong de repente gritó y fríamente continuó:

"Un mortal proclamando haber matado a un cultivador Mandato del Cielo a través de meras técnicas es ridículo."

Este Elder Xiong antes había apoyado a Li Qiye; Sin embargo, hoy en día, habló con frialdad, y él era infeliz; el antes y

después era como el cielo en contra de las profundidades.

(Comparación de dos extremos)

Li Qiye miraba a Elder Xiong y habló lentamente:

"Querido Anciano, solo había dicho la verdad. Lo que otras personas no pueden hacer no significa que yo no pueda"

Luego miró a los ancianos que quedan en la habitación:

"Estimados Ancianos, hoy, yo soy un héroe de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Si los ancianos realmente piensan que he engañado de alguna manera, entonces ustedes pueden cuestionar a las personas que lo vieron con sus propios ojos; gente como Protector Mo o la gente del Nine Saint Demon Gate".

"Todos los ancianos saben, en sus corazones, que este viaje a la Nine Saint Demon Gate era peligrosamente de mal agüero. Al ir a la Nine Saint Demon Gate, íbamos esencialmente a nuestra propia desaparición. Sin embargo, debido a la reputación de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, incluso si yo fuera a perder mi vida, yo habría hecho lo mismo otra vez. Hoy en día, vuelvo como un héroe. ¿cuál es el razonamiento detrás de sus sospechas en mí? ¿Así es como se trata a un héroe? Si esta es la realidad, entonces el corazón del pueblo se convierte en frío; ¿quién más va a querer sacrificarse por la secta?"

Li Qiye hizo una pausa y luego continuó:

"Antes de nuestra partida, teníamos un acuerdo; ¿desean los honorables ancianos retractarse de sus palabras? Si ese es el caso, entonces sólo puedo decir que mi unión a esta secta fue un error. Nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación es de linaje Emperador Inmortal por muchas épocas; Si los ancianos no son fieles a sus palabras, entonces ¿Cómo podemos permanecer dignos de confianza como una secta?"

"Ya sea que nuestra secta es confiable o no, no depende de usted hacer comentarios."

Un anciano gritó en voz alta.

Li Qiye ignoró la reacción de este Anciano y se mantuvo hablando:

"He arriesgado mi vida entrando en la Nine Saint Demon Gate y salí con un éxito completo. Si los ancianos llevaran a cabo la promesa de ese día sin acusarme de mentir, yo no estaría criticando. De lo contrario, voy a llorar "Injusticia" porque el éxito de este viaje fue potencialmente operado con mi vida".

Terminado de hablar, Li Qiye fulminó con frialdad a los seis ancianos.

"Usted ha dicho demasiado!"

En este momento, un anciano tosió. Su expresión contenía un poco de vergüenza.

El primer anciano empezó a hablar:

"Li Qiye, no es que queramos reprenderte; la cosa es que todo esto es sólo un poco extraño. Dejemos a un lado el asunto de Xu Hui; Quiero oír cómo ha pasado con éxito el Bosque del Corazón Caótico."

Los ojos del primer Anciano se iluminaron y se quedó mirando a Li Qiye como si quisiera ver a través del pequeño.

Capítulo 0025: Pico del Cuervo Celestial (1)

En este momento, no sólo el primer anciano, pero el resto también estaba tratando de leer la mente de Li Qiye. Si matar a Xu Hui se podría atribuir a la suerte, entonces también se debió a su arrogancia que Li Qiye fue capaz de colarse un ataque contra él. El destino era impredecible, y una persona podría tener la suerte a veces.

Sin embargo, el Bosque del Corazón Caótico no fue así en absoluto. Los Seis ancianos eran conscientes de que durante los últimos cien mil años, nadie de la generación joven había pasado con éxito a través de todos los niveles, a menos que esa persona era de nivel Virtuous Paragon.

Siendo presionado por las miradas de los seis Ancianos, Protector Mo y Nan Huairen sudaban en lugar de Li Qiye.

"Honorables Ancianos, el Bosque del Corazón Caótico se entiende como una forma de probar las mentes de los que han entrado. No se puede considerar una prueba de resistencia de cultivo. Mientras la fuerza de voluntad espiritual de uno es suficiente, entonces se puede cruzar a través de todo el bosque; no tiene nada que ver con el cultivo de uno".

Li Qiye respondió a la pregunta del Primer Anciano.

"Hmmmph, ¿su fuerza de voluntad espiritual mortal es más fuerte que un Royal Noble?"

Elder Xiong infelizmente exclamó.

Li Qiye frunció el ceño, y dijo:

"Elder, el poder espiritual no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza de cultivo. Un logro al gran cultivo no se puede equiparar a la gran fuerza de voluntad. A lo largo de los siglos, un montón de Seres Iluminados y Reyes Celestiales, debido a su fuerza de voluntad inestable, han sufrido una muerte lamentable de Desviación Qi".

"Esta cosa … ¿acaso no sabe qué tan alto es el Cielo o vasta es la Tierra? ¿Una persona como usted se atreve a criticar Seres Iluminados y Reyes Celestiales?"

Elder Xiong habló en voz baja.

Li Qiye impacientemente dijo:

"Sólo he dicho la verdad. Si los ancianos quieren seguir pensando que estoy mintiendo, ¡entonces ustedes pueden ir a la Nine Saint Demon Gate y verificar la verdad!"

Al ver a Li Qiye perder su paciencia, Elder Xiong rodo los ojos y una tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar, pero el primer anciano tosió e interrumpió:

"Vamos a dejar que esto continúe así. ¿Qué hay de su matrimonio con la Princesa Li?"

A pesar de que no estaban satisfechos con sus explicaciones con respecto a Xu Hui y el Bosque del Corazón Caótico, lo más importante era el matrimonio. ¡La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y el Nine Saint Demon Gate tenían que estar en leyes! La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación necesitaba un fuerte respaldo como la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

"Este asunto se tendrá que pedir a la Nine Saint Demon Gate; no es mi decisión".

Li Qiye ya no quería continuar esta conversación, y él respondió bruscamente:

"La discusión concluye aquí!"

El Primer Anciano no tuvo más remedio que renunciar. No podían forzar a Li Shuangyan casarse con Li Qiye; carecían de fuerza para negociar con la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

El Primer Anciano continuó:

"Usted ha hecho una gran contribución para la secta. De acuerdo con nuestro acuerdo previo, cualquier cosa que se prometió se le dará a usted …"

"Hermano Gu …"

Elder Xiong quería interrumpir, pero el primer anciano hizo un gesto suavemente con sus mangas, contando a Elder Xiong para estar tranquilo.

El Primer Anciano se quedó mirando a Li Qiye y continuó:

"En primer lugar, una vez que haya alcanzado la etapa de Physique Yun, se le concederá una pasta medicinal grado Rey. En segundo lugar, para Physique, Rueda de Vida, y técnicas de Palacio Destino; se le dará a elegir un método de cultivo para cada uno de los tres. Por supuesto, también puede elegir diferentes técnicas, pero puede elegir no más de tres manuales. ¿Está satisfecho con esto?"

"¡Eso está bien! Sin embargo, todavía tengo una petición más".

Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza.

El primer anciano respondió:

"Es posible, díganos."

"Todavía necesito un arma, ¡por lo que quiero escoger un Tesoro de Vida o un Tesoro Verdadero!"

Li Qiye respondió.

El Primer Anciano acordó:

"Muy bien. A partir de Tesoros de Vida, Tesoros Verdaderos, y Tesoros Rueda de Vida debajo del tercer piso, puede elegir cualquiera de ellos".

"Mi agradecimiento, al Anciano."

Li Qiye hizo un gesto de respeto con sus manos, y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"Huairen, ir con Li Qiye!"

El Primer Anciano mandó a Nan Huairen después de que Li Qiye había dejado.

Después de la salida de Li Qiye, Elder Xiong proclamó:

"Hermano Gu, me temo que este chico es problemático. Él podría ser un espía enviado desde la Nine Saint Demon Gate".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso hermano Cao Xiong?"

Un anciano diferente sacudió lentamente la cabeza y no estuvo de acuerdo:

"Personalmente, no creo que sea el caso. La Nine Saint Demon Gate actualmente es muchas veces más fuerte que nosotros. Ellos están reinando el país Old Ox y ya son un monstruo gigantesco; ¿por qué necesitan tener un espía en nuestra secta?"

"Hermano Sun habla con razón."

Un anciano acordó:

"La Nine Saint Demon Gate no tiene necesidad de ser astuta contra nosotros."

"Eso no es cierto; tal vez la Nine Saint Demon Gate ambiciona nuestras Leyes de Mérito Emperador o incluso nuestras Leyes de Mérito Cielo".

Elder Xiong habló de manera grave.

Después de oír estas palabras, el resto de los cinco ancianos se miraron el uno al otro.

"No creo que sea necesario."

Cuarto Elder Sun sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"Li Qiye tenía la Antigua Orden Limpieza de Incienso. Si quería nuestras Leyes de Mérito Emperador, él sólo tenía que abrir la boca y no podíamos decir que no. Da un paso atrás; ¿si la Nine Saint Demon Gate realmente quería nuestras Leyes de Mérito Emperador, quien aquí podría detener a Rey Demonio Lun Ri en nuestra secta?"

Esto resonó en el resto de los ancianos, y contemplan en silencio. Si la Nine Saint Demon Gate de verdad quería las Leyes de Mérito Emperador, entonces podrían aniquilar a toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Si Rey Demonio Lun Ri tomó personalmente la acción, nadie en la secta podría detenerlo. En realidad, los ancianos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate habrían sido suficiente.

"Hermano Gu, me siento como que no podemos ser descuidados; es necesario tomar precauciones ".

Al final, Elder Xiong dijo en voz baja:

"Esto tiene que ser informado al Maestro de Secta!"

El Primer Anciano anunció formalmente; no mostró sus sentimientos con respecto a este tema.

"¡Que así sea!"

Elder Xiong ligeramente frunció el ceño; su voz contenía las opiniones desfavorables respecto al Maestro de Secta.

Los Ancianos piensan que eres un espía de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Después de salir de la Sala, Nan Huairen susurró a Li Qiye. Era una persona aguda; su mejor disciplina era predecir los pensamientos de otras personas; por supuesto, sabía lo que los seis ancianos estaban pensando.

"Pueden pensar lo que quieran."

Li Qiye se limitó a sonreír. El debilitamiento de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no fue sin razones. A pesar de que los seis son ancianos, su cultivo no podría ser más alto que Royal Nobles. Más importante aún, no podían trabajar de forma independiente y tomar determinadas decisiones.

Con respecto a este tema, Li Qiye preguntó:

"¿Qué hay de Elder Xiong?"

Ese día, cuando él quería ser el Primer Discípulo, Elder Xiong estaba apoyándolo. Sin embargo, su comportamiento de hoy estaba en contraste con el pasado.

"Tenga cuidado de Elder Xiong."

Nan Huairen miró a izquierda y derecha, y luego susurró:

"Segundo Elder Cao Xiong estaba compitiendo por la posición del Maestro de Secta con el actual Maestro de Secta, pero fracasó. Más tarde, quería que su discípulo, Leng Shizhi, se convirtiese en el Primer Discípulo, pero fue rechazado por el Maestro de Secta. En cuanto a la posición del Maestro de Secta, que siempre había querido. Incluso si no podía subir a la posición, él desearía para su discípulo convertirse en el Maestro de Secta. Además, el respaldo de Cao Xiong incluye los maestros invitados".

"Entiendo. Si fuera un pedazo de basura, entonces no podría convertirme en el Maestro de Secta; incluso si yo fuera el Primer Discípulo. Si tengo relaciones con Li Shuangyan, entonces es otro asunto".

Li Qiye entiende las intenciones contrastantes de Elder Xiong.

Nan Huairen asintió con la cabeza y añadió:

"Elder Xiong siempre ha prestado atención al Maestro de Secta; temía que el Maestro de Secta tomaría a un genio como Primer Discípulo. Debido a que el puesto de Primer Discípulo siempre había estado vacío, él había discutido con los ancianos en numerosas ocasiones sobre la promoción de Leng Shizhi. Sin embargo, el Maestro de Secta siempre ha declinado".

"Bien, ¿dónde está el Maestro de Secta?"

Li Qiye sentía que era extraño que después de unirse a la secta, nunca había conocido al Maestro de Secta, Su Yonghuang.

Nan Huairen no sabía la respuesta:

"Maestro de Secta nunca se ha quedado dentro de la secta. Ella siempre había cultivado en el exterior; en realidad, sólo la he visto un par de veces".

Nan Huairen comenzó a susurrar porque vio personas en las inmediaciones:

"Hay un rumor dentro de la secta. Eso es que Maestro de Secta se vio obligada a abandonar por los ancianos. Nadie conocía los detalles. En resumen, cuando el Maestro de Secta dejó la secta, también trajo consigo algunos protectores y líderes".

Acariciando su barbilla, Li Qiye conjeturó:

"A partir de esto, parece que hay una gran cantidad de luchas internas dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Parece que la situación actual de la secta es mucho más complicada de lo que pensé por primera vez".

"Algunos dicen que hay cuatro facciones."

Nan Huairen respondió:

"Hay una serie de Protectores y Líderes con el Maestro de Secta. Algunos líderes son Elder Xiong, y esperan que Elder Xiong se convertirá en el Maestro de Secta. Otro grupo pertenece al Primer Elder mientras que los restantes cuatro Ancianos siempre han sido neutrales".

"El Primer Anciano también quiere ser el Maestro de Secta?"

Li Qiye preguntó.

Nan Huairen negó con la cabeza:

"Nadie sabe lo que el Primer Anciano está pensando. No había apoyado al Maestro de Secta por completo, pero tampoco había competido por el puesto. Sin embargo, su influencia es grande en la secta. Él controla el equipo de disciplina en la secta y es muy estricto. Por lo tanto, la mayoría de los discípulos tienen miedo de él".

De las palabras de Nan Huairen, Li Qiye tenía una comprensión de la situación actual de la secta. Pensando en ello, Li Qiye ligeramente rio y no dijo nada sobre ello.

Pico del Cuervo Celestial era un lugar importante de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Algunos incluso dijeron que era un terreno prohibido. Sin el permiso del Maestro de Secta o los Ancianos, ningún discípulo podía entrar en el pico.

Además, el Pico del Cuervo Celestial era la montaña más alta de toda la secta. Encima de él estaba un antiguo edificio triangular. En este residen todos los manuales, las técnicas, los Tesoros de Vida, joyas, metales y todo lo valioso de la secta.

La montaña estaba fuertemente fortificada. Había patrullas cada tres pasos, así como un puesto de defensa cada cinco; incluso un mosquito no sería capaz de pasar a través. La totalidad del pico también estaba protegida por los discípulos élite y dos ancianos rotativos de la secta.

Para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, el Pico del Cuervo Celestial era demasiado importante. Las cosas más valiosas de la secta estaban localizadas en esta montaña.

Además, también había una leyenda respecto al Pico del Cuervo Celestial. Se dice que antes de la ascensión de Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, fue bendecido por la Voluntad de los Cielos. Los Cielos le enviaron un Dios Cuervo. Llegó a la cima de este pico, y Min Ren fue enseñado por este Cuervo. Esta fue la razón por la que Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se sitúa alrededor de esta montaña.

Capítulo 0026: Pico del Cuervo Celestial (2)

Li Qiye brillantemente sonrió después de escuchar el relato de Nan Huairen con respecto al origen del Pico del Cuervo Celestial. El nombre, en pocas palabras, fue acuñado por los generales de Min Ren para conmemorarlo.

El Antiguo Edificio Triangular en la parte superior del pico no era demasiado grande en tamaño, pero todo el edificio era puro negro; era como si hubiera sido hecho con acero negro y tenía una sensación de pesadez en él. En realidad, nadie en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación sabía de qué fue hecho el edificio.

Una vez que Li Qiye y Nan Huairen habían llegado al frente del edificio negro, se sacudió el corazón de Li Qiye. Habían pasado muchos años, pero este edificio todavía permaneció firme; su origen secreto supera la imaginación de los contemporáneos.

Durante su momento de recordar el pasado, sus ojos fueron atraídos por un gran santuario en frente del edificio negro.

A partir de sus recuerdos, este santuario no había existido aquí durante el tiempo en que se estableció el edificio negro.

Delante de la capilla, un hombre con gran estatura se pudo encontrar sentado en una posición de cultivo. No se podía adivinar su edad debido a su largo pelo y barba desordenada, sin recortar que cubría toda su cara. Había hierbas y pasto que habían crecido alrededor de su cuerpo; ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo el hombre había estado sentado allí?

Los ojos del hombre permanecían cerrados; si no fuera por su respiración regular y consistente, la gente habría pensado que se trataba de un cadáver seco.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente fue que sus brazos y piernas estaban limitados por enormes cadenas de metal. Otras personas pueden no saber, pero Li Qiye reconoció que estas cadenas se hicieron de Black Spider Consolidated Steel, un metal extremadamente raro de grado Inmortal.

¿Qué clase de persona sería digno de tener cadenas de acero Black Spider? No sólo eso, parecía que el hombre frente a él estaba dispuesto a ser encarcelado en lugar de ser forzado.

Al ver el interés de Li Qiye hacia el hombre frente a la capilla, Nan Huairen susurró en voz baja:

"Este es el protector del edificio triangular; nadie sabe su origen o procedencia".

"¿Por qué está encadenado allí?"

Li Qiye cuestionó mientras mirando al hombre.

Nan Huairen sacudió la cabeza y respondió:

"Nadie sabe; Me temo que nadie en toda la secta sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta. Se dice que había sido encadenado allí por mucho tiempo; mi maestro ni siquiera sabe por qué. Algunos dicen que era un discípulo de la secta; Sin embargo, había cometido una falta grave, y es por eso que está encadenado".

Li Qiye inclinó la cabeza y detuvo la conversación. En lugar de ello, entró en el edificio triangular con Nan Huairen.

Una vez que estaban en el edificio, el hombre encadenado abrió los ojos. La mirada que siguió poseía una atmósfera extremadamente temerosa; era como si pudiera ver a través de la infinitud y rasgar el cosmos primordial. Esta mirada

haría a Royal Nobles y Seres Iluminados temblar de miedo. Sin embargo, luego cerró los ojos; era como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Desde un punto de vista exterior, el edificio triangular parecía ser pequeño. Sin embargo, una vez dentro, había una gran área abierta que va de muchos cientos de acres. Tres pagodas majestuosas se construyeron en estrecha colaboración para formar esta formación triangular. Sin rastro de duda, este edificio fue construido y diseñado con una técnica sin igual para que tenga su propio espacio mágico.

"Por aquí es la Biblioteca de la Escritura, que es la Armería, y ahí es la Casa del Tesoro. Estas tres pagodas del edificio triangular se dividen en tres secciones, cada una por Técnicas, Armas y Tesoros".

Después de entrar en el edificio, Nan Huairen explicó:

Cada Pagoda tendrá asignado un protector. Cualquier estudiante que quiera un artículo tendría que pasar a través de la inspección del protector.

A continuación, le pidió a Li Qiye:

"¿Dónde quiere Mayor ir primero?"

"Vamos a empezar en la Biblioteca de la Escritura".

Li Qiye echó una rápida mirada sobre las tres pagodas y tomó una decisión.

Hubo ocho discípulos interinos que protegen la Biblioteca de la Escritura junto con un protector. Una vez que Nan Huairen y Li Qiye le mostraron la orden del anciano, se les permitió inmediatamente entrar.

Luego, vino la sensación indescriptible que surgió de entrar en la Majestuosa Biblioteca. En el interior, no se podía ver el final de las secciones. La amplitud incomparable de esta biblioteca era equivalente a los viejos días de gloria de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Había unos pocos discípulos aquí presentes, que estaban en busca de técnicas adecuadas. Nan Huairen era una persona social, por lo tanto, se fue a hacer conversaciones con cada uno de los discípulos.

Li Qiye era diferente; él era nuevo, y los discípulos aquí no les gustaba en primer lugar. A pesar de que la secta había caído, todavía era de linaje Emperador Inmortal; no era normal para un mortal ser aceptado en la secta, y mucho menos convertirse en el Primer Discípulo.

Lo más escandaloso fue que se consideró que era un pedazo de basura con un Physique Mortal, una Rueda de Vida Mortal, y un Palacio Destino Mortal. El Primer Discípulo debe ser el más fuerte de todos y respetado por sus compañeros. Esta posición fue codiciada por muchos, que habían pasado su tiempo y talento contribuyendo a la secta. Sin embargo, no fueron escogidos por el Maestro de Secta. Esto, por derecho enfureció a los discípulos; ver a alguien tan indigno ocupar la posición.

A pesar de que ellos no se atreven a cuestionar la decisión de los ancianos, ellos definitivamente no van a ser cortés con Li Qiye.

"Esa persona es Li Qiye."

Un discípulo miró a Li Qiye de arriba a abajo; era como si estuviera mirando a un monstruo. En realidad, muchas personas querían robar la Antigua Orden Limpieza de Incienso, incluso dentro de la secta, pero nadie nunca había tenido éxito. Sin embargo, de repente, el viejo hombre decidió dar un tesoro a Li Qiye; nadie podía hacer cara o cruz fuera de esto.

"Es el. He oído que invitó a San Gui Ye al burdel durante diez días y diez noches".

Un discípulo añadió con presunción.

Un discípulo actuó como si supiera más sobre esta situación y negó con la cabeza:

"Usted está equivocado; no era tan sólo diez días y diez noches. Le compró al viejo un par de gemelas que todavía eran vírgenes que se habían unido recientemente al burdel. Las compró para los próximos tres años para dar servicio al viejo; esta fue la razón de que el vejestorio pervertido accedió a dar la orden".

Algunas historias poco a poco se hicieron más y más adornadas. Una persona incluso dijo que Li Qiye pagó al burdel para dar servicio a San Gui Ye por los próximos diez años; lo que le permitió hacer los hechos que quería hacer. Aunque no hubo diferencias menores, los puntos principales de los todos los temas giraron en torno a Li Qiye utilizando un método solapado para engañar a San Gui Ye en aras de obtener la orden.

Capítulo 0027: Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio (1)

"Hmmph, no puedo creer que los ancianos dejaran que una descarada pieza de basura se convierta en el Primer Discípulo. Este chico es realmente una vergüenza para nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación".

Un estudiante gritó.

Otro estudiante pensó algo extraño y le preguntó:

"¿No estaba pasando actualmente por la prueba en la Nine Saint Demon Gate? ¿Por qué está de vuelta tan pronto?"

"Ah, por supuesto, la prueba fue un fracaso. ¿Cómo podría una persona así convertirse en el prometido de la Princesa de Nine Saint Demon Gate? Es como soñar durante el día; claramente, es una rana que quiere comer la carne de un cisne".

Otro estudiante pomposamente comentó.

Los seis ancianos no han anunciado el éxito de Li Qiye en la prueba, ya que aún no han entendido las intenciones de la Nine Saint Demon Gate detrás de la orden. Sin su consentimiento, los ancianos no se atreven a anunciar el matrimonio entre Li Qiye y Li Shuangyan. Si Li Shuangyan en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, y ellos habían anunciado; sería una falta de definición en su pureza, y una acción de este tipo podría enfurecer a la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Después de escuchar los comentarios de los otros discípulos de la secta, Nan Huairen estaba a la vez avergonzado e indignado, pero no pudo revelar los secretos con respecto a lo que realmente había ocurrido en el Nine Saint Demon Gate.

En cuanto a la víctima de estos comentarios negativos, el propio Li Qiye estaba paseando, no afectado, a través de la biblioteca. Él actuó como si él no oyó una sola palabra; continuó mirando con calma a través de los muchos manuales en los estantes, uno por uno.

Ley Poder de Tigre, Técnica de Vida Capullo Celestial, Ley de la Luna Giratoria, Physique Emperador Hierro Ox … Cada uno de estos manuales se colocaron en los estantes. Algunos eran las versiones originales, mientras que algunos fueron copiados a mano. Otros fueron restaurados desde manuales en ruinas, y algunos fueron inscritos en tablas de piedra. Había manuales para todos los propósitos: de técnicas de construcción de Physique a Leyes de Longevidad para aumentar la energía de sangre, así como los métodos de cultivación para construir el Palacio Destino …

"Hay muchos manuales diferentes aquí, recogidos por muchas generaciones de Paragons; algunos incluso fueron creados por ellos. Los otros fueron tomados de otras sectas o diferentes herencias".

Nan Huairen habló a Li Qiye:

"Si Mayor busca un manual de nivel Emperador, Mayor tendría que ir hasta el tercer nivel. Los manuales en el primer nivel son las técnicas elementales, cualquiera puede aprender estas. El segundo nivel cuenta con manuales destinados a los discípulos con contribuciones a la secta o de los diferentes líderes de sección".

Li Qiye no tenía prisa; continuo en escatimar los diferentes manuales, pero él ya tenía algunos en mente. Empezó desde el primer nivel todo el camino hasta el nivel tres. Durante el camino, vio uno o dos manuales de nivel Emperador, pero no eran formidables.

Durante este proceso, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Cuanto más alto fue, los estantes comenzaron a contener menos manuales. Algunos de los estantes se clasificaron, pero no tenían ningún manual. Esto significaba que solía haber rollos aquí, pero ahora se han ido.

"¿No hay manera de que estos manuales fueron donados o prestados a distancia?"

Li Qiye miró a su alrededor en el tercer nivel y preguntó.

Nan Huairen negó con la cabeza:

"He oído que hemos perdido una numerosa cantidad de manuales".

A continuación, miró a su alrededor por un momento, y luego susurró:

"Mi maestro me dijo, la verdad es que nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tiene muchos manuales Emperador dejados atrás. Los más importantes se encuentran al final de este edificio, pero sólo hay entre tres y cinco. Si perdemos estos manuales, entonces seríamos una secta Emperador Inmortal sólo en título".

Después de la ascensión de Min Ren, pasó la mayor parte de su vida en la creación de numerosas técnicas de nivel Emperador y Leyes de Mérito. Algunos de sus manuales tenían la capacidad de conectarse con los cielos; hubo rumores de que incluso dejó atrás la Ley Prohibida Voluntad del Cielo.

"¿Otras personas nos saquearon?"

Li Qiye naturalmente sabia cuántos manuales de nivel Emperor la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tenía. No sólo contenía los que Min Ren había creado, sino también aquellos que el propio Li Qiye robó personalmente de otras personas. Algunos se remontan a la Era Solitaria, y algunos eran de las manos de Demonios Celestiales, Tribus de Sangre, Razas de Golems, Altos Elfos, y Antigua Min … Para resumir, en pocas palabras, Li Qiye había saqueado muchos secretos de los habitantes de los Nueve Mundos.

"No sé los detalles exactos. He oído que hace cincuenta mil años, nuestro antepasado genio perdió una pelea, y sufrimos un gran desastre. Otro accidente rompe-cielos sucedió hace treinta mil años, y hemos perdido muchos manuales de eso también. Otro rumor es que algunos de nuestros manuales Emperador fueron sellados en los últimos tres niveles por Grand Elder Mu; Sin embargo, algunos dijeron que la Heavenly God Sect tomó todos nuestros manuales cuando nos derrotaron en los últimos treinta mil años de guerra".

"¿Estamos hablando de Joven Emperador Mu?"

Las palabras de Nan Huairen hicieron recordar a Li Qiye que cincuenta mil años atrás, había un gran genio en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

"Sí, era Grand Elder Mu."

Cuando se trataba de Joven Emperador Mu, Nan Huairen hervía de orgullo en la sangre; apasionadamente continuó:

"A partir de las leyendas, hace cincuenta mil años, Grand Elder Mu tenía el mayor potencial para convertirse en un Emperador Inmortal en nuestra secta después de Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Él era el rival más fuerte del Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong. He oído que cuando el Grand Elder Mu estaba compitiendo contra Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong para ganar la Voluntad del Cielo, ganó tres veces y perdió tres veces. Incluso con su aptitud celestial, Emperador Inmortal Ta

Kong había perdido tres veces contra Grand Elder Mu. Ese año, estábamos en nuestro momento más fuerte después de la era de Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Hemos sido capaces de dominar todo el Mundo Mortal Emperador, no sólo el territorio Gran Oriente".

Nan Huairen no podía dejar de hablar con respecto a Joven Emperador Mu porque era el mayor orgullo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación después de Emperador Inmortal Min Ren.

"Pero al final, el que había recibido la Voluntad del Cielo era todavía Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong".

Enfrente de la excitación de Nan Huairen, Li Qiye simplemente dijo.

Las palabras de Li Qiye fueron como un jarro de agua fría que golpea la cara de Nan Huairen. de repente perdió su voluntad de hablar y dijo con desaliento:

"Se rumoreaba que tenían una última pelea, y luego Grand Elder Mu nunca apareció de nuevo. Algunos dicen que murió durante la batalla, otros dijeron que conoció a su origen dentro de la secta".

"¿Qué hay de los tres niveles medio, contienen algo?"

Li Qiye levantó la vista y preguntó. Sólo se le concedió el derecho para los tres primeros niveles.

"Maestro dijo que había pasado por allí dos veces, pero la cantidad de manuales se pueden contar con los dedos de uno."

Li Qiye estaba en silencio. Parecía que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era sólo un nombre; ¿qué tipo de linaje Emperador Inmortal sólo tenía unos pocos manuales de nivel Emperador? Esto también fue parte por la cual comenzó su declive.

Por último, Li Qiye, en el tercer nivel, eligió un manual de técnica ofensiva, una técnica de Rueda de Vida en el segundo, y un montón de diferentes rollos del primero.

Nan Huairen vio un total de ciento veinte manuales diferentes, y silenciosamente dijo:

"Mayor, estos manuales son sólo artes marciales, y no son dignos de mención. Cualquier persona en la secta puede mirarlos; ¿desea cambiar a otra cosa?"

"Tengo mis propios cálculos."

Li Qiye negó con la cabeza.

Nan Huairen reunió rápidamente estas técnicas para comprobarlas. Nan Huairen sabía que Li Qiye era muy metódico, y todo lo que hacía tenía una clara lógica detrás de él.

Cuando Li Qiye y Nan Huairen llevaron los numerosos manuales a la parte delantera, los otros discípulos miraron como si veían al tonto del pueblo. Incluso los discípulos encargados de comprobar lo miraron extrañamente.

"Elder dijo que sólo podía elegir tres diferentes manuales."

Uno de los discípulos comprueba la orden de Li Qiye de nuevo y dijo.

Li Qiye respondió lentamente:

"Lo sé. Yo sólo cogí una técnica de cultivo y un método de Rueda de Vida, el tercero no lo escogí. En cuanto a estos manuales de artes marciales, Huairen dijo que cualquiera podía mirarlos. ¿Esto incluye mi derecho?"

Los discípulos miraron a su alrededor y terminaron su mirada en el protector al mando, a la espera de su decisión.

Se contaron los diferentes manuales.

"Hay un total de cuarenta y cuatro manuales especializados en artes marciales, treinta y seis manuales de artes marciales híbridas, y cuarenta manuales de formación del cuerpo."

Estas artes marciales, aquí, no tenían ningún valor, incluso cuando se compara con otros manuales de artes marciales.

Los discípulos se sorprendieron por las opciones de Li Qiye.

Desde el polvo recogido en estos manuales, estaba claro que nadie los había leído antes.

Los discípulos espectadores no pudieron evitar empezar a reírse de Li Qiye y su elección de un centenar de manuales de artes marciales.

"El idiota no puede decir lo que es bueno y malo. Incluso si estudia todas las artes marciales en el mundo, todavía sólo se convertirá en una persona media en el mejor de los casos".

Un discípulo dijo de una manera condescendiente.

Otro se unió a la refriega:

"Mayor Wang, esto se llama conocer sus propios límites. Las Leyes de Mérito Cultivacional no son para aquellos con un Physique Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal. Él sabía que no sería capaz de cultivar a nivel Fundación en incluso diez años, ¡por lo que tomó un paso atrás para aprender artes marciales en su lugar!"

Capítulo 0028: Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio (2)

La Biblioteca de Escritura contenía estos manuales de artes marciales desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, es sólo que, en el pasado, no muchos discípulos eligieron leer estos manuales mortales, y mucho menos ciento veinte de ellos.

Li Qiye fulminó con frialdad a los espectadores que ríen. Nan Huairen, junto a su lado, estaba muy preocupado por ellos. Otras personas no lo sabían, pero era claro para él, que Li Qiye era un verdugo que mata a la gente sin parpadear los ojos. Incluso Du Yuanguang y Xu Hui murieron en el acto, estos discípulos no son nada.

Un discípulo de segunda generación, con buenas intenciones, cortésmente le dijo:

"Estos manuales de artes marciales, sólo se ven por diversión; usted no debería centrarse demasiado en ellos".

Li Qiye respetuosamente respondió a este discípulo:

"Mi primera técnica practicada fue la "Invisible Dual Blades"; que era sólo un arte marcial regular, pero su poder era considerable. Tal vez si practico todos estos manuales aquí, entonces me convertiría sin par en este mundo".

El discípulo con buena intención sacudió la cabeza y dijo en un tono serio:

"Las artes marciales son solamente un camino lateral. Si quieres aprender, solamente escoger uno o dos. Recogiendo cien es una pérdida de energía, ¡y que ralentizará su cultivo!"

"Mayor, él no quiere escuchar su buen consejo. Usted sólo lo debe ignorar; no pierda su aliento".

En ojos de otras personas, Li Qiye parecía muy tonto en este momento por querer practicar técnicas de artes marciales.

Por supuesto, si Li Qiye deliberadamente quería leer estos manuales, entonces el buen discípulo intencionado no podría detenerlo. Siguió el procedimiento para Li Qiye.

Cuando Li Qiye le dio el segundo manual, este discípulo asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

"Ahora esto está bien, eligió un manual de cultivo decente: "Sexta forma menor de Kun Peng" "Sexta forma menor de Kun Peng" es una ley incompleta procedente de la Ley Emperador: "Kung Peng seis variantes". Si cultiva con éxito esta técnica, entonces tal vez en el futuro, tendría la oportunidad de aprender la "Plumas de Kung seis variantes"; eso moldeará un gran fundamento básico."

(Kun Peng es un pájaro / pez gigante de la mitología taoísta chino, que es conocido por su potencia, tamaño y velocidad)

Después de escuchar estas palabras, los otros discípulos tenían envidia y celos. Esta era una

Ley Emperador; incluso si es sólo una versión incompleta, su efecto era aún mayor que una Ley de Merito normal.

Incluso una Ley Virtuoso Paragon no se podía comparar a ella.

"¿Por qué llegar a cultivar una Ley Inmortal?"

"Hmmph, no es más que una persona inútil. Una tan Ley Inmortal … no debería ni siquiera soñar con terminar con éxito durante esta vida".

Todos estos estudiantes pidieron a gritos, pero rápidamente cerraron la boca al ver el resplandor del protector de cerca.

Li Qiye tenía la orden de los seis ancianos. A menos que quisieran cuestionar la decisión de los seis ancianos de lo contrario, lo único que podían hacer era tener envidia de Li Qiye.

Li Qiye saco el último manual. Este manual era extremadamente antiguo. Había sobrevivido a través de muchas generaciones, y nadie sabía de qué estaba hecho para tener tan buena calidad duradera. Se había leído muchas veces sin ningún signo de deterioro.

"Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio!"

El discípulo a cargo de comprobar cuando vio este manual. Miró a Li Qiye y luego al protector.

Incluso el protector cuando vio esta técnica frunció el ceño:

"Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio…"

Los otros discípulos sólo podían susurrar entre ellos.

"Es otro tonto que quiere apresurar las cosas. ¿El cultivo, en esta tierra, quien puede precipitarse?"

"Je, quiere ser un genio después de una noche, sin embargo."

"Incluso si él cultiva la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, ni siquiera sería inmejorable después de sólo una noche. Genios y basuras están determinados por los cielos", no importa qué tipo de métodos un pedazo de basura use, no sería capaz de convertirse en un genio.

Un estudiante dijo con amargura.

"Es mejor no cultivar esta Ley de Mérito, le hará daño al final."

El protector negó con la cabeza:

"A pesar de que la primera etapa de esta Ley de Mérito puede ayudar a su velocidad de cultivo, pero, sobre la base de su Rueda de Vida Mortal, lo mejor que puede hacer es llegar a la etapa de la Longevidad Interior. Después de eso, no puedes utilizar esta técnica para llegar al siguiente nivel. Tuvimos un genio en el pasado que tenía una Rueda de Vida Saint; sin embargo, porque él eligió esta técnica, no pudo cultivar más allá de la etapa Heaven's Primal; el arruinó su sueño de convertirse en un Emperador".

Media Luna Sol Rotatorio era notoria en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación porque los cultivadores podrían mejorar rápidamente en su primera etapa. Se utiliza la propia energía de sangre para aumentar su velocidad de cultivo; Sin embargo, una vez que la persona ha llegado a una etapa en particular, no puede continuar. Esto se debe a que sacrificó su energía en la sangre para aumentar su fuerza de cultivo, por lo que llega a ser desequilibrado. Pasar a la siguiente etapa era casi imposible.

Esta fue la razón por la que se consideró la Ley de Merito de cultivo rápido, pero su otro nombre era Ley de Merito discapaz; muchos genios la habían probado, pero todos habían fracasado.

"Gracias por su orientación, honorable protector. Yo sé cuándo parar".

Li Qiye sonrió.

Al ver que Li Qiye no quería escuchar, el protector cerró los ojos. No quería perder más energía en Li Qiye. Si Li Qiye era un genio, uno con grandes talentos innatos, entonces habría detenido la elección de Li Qiye.

Al final, Li Qiye y Nan Huairen salieron de la Biblioteca de la Escritura bajo las burlas de los demás discípulos de nuevo en su punto máximo.

Una vez de vuelta, el sol ya estaba abajo. Li Qiye dijo:

"Mañana, vamos a elegir un tesoro."

Nan Huairen estuvo de acuerdo. No sabía por qué Li Qiye eligió tantas técnicas, pero él no quería cuestionar las acciones de Li Qiye. Él dijo:

"Con tantos manuales, mañana, voy a pedir al sector exterior para darle una bolsa tridimensional; va a ser más conveniente para usted".

Li Qiye asintió. Al ver que Nan Huairen estaba a punto de salir, le preguntó:

"¿Cuál es el nombre del discípulo de segunda generación en la biblioteca?"

Nan Huairen respondió:

"Qu Daoli, solía ser un discípulo de tercera generación al igual que nosotros. Sus talentos innatos son muy buenos, y estaba dispuesto a permanecer en la Biblioteca de la Escritura; por lo tanto, fue ascendido a discípulo de segunda generación".

Li Qiye sonrió sin decir nada más, por lo que Nan Huairen se despidió.

Li Qiye cerró la puerta. Se fue a conseguir un poco de pluma y tinta, y organizó los ciento veinte manuales en un orden que nadie más lo entendería.

Con una expresión seria en su rostro, abrió la primera página de cada uno de los manuales y escribió una palabra de cada uno de ellos, luego abrió la segunda página …

Li Qiye era meticuloso en cada uno de los pasos; porque, además de él, nadie sabía el cielo-aplastante secreto oculto en estos manuales.

Cuando se pregunta cuál es el manual de cultivo más fuerte del mundo, alguien podría decir sin duda alguna Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo. Cada época, cuando un Emperador Inmortal recibió la Voluntad del Cielo, el sería capaz de crear su propia Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo. Era una técnica que comunica con la Voluntad del Cielo. Se conecta uno al cielo azul, y su poder era interminable.

En este mundo, nadie sería capaz de pensar en una técnica que era más poderosa que la Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo, a menos que fuera algo de una época muy antigua.

Si hubiera una, entonces sería una Escritura Celestial de las Nueve Grandes Escrituras Celestiales.

Durante la Era Solitaria, había una leyenda: antes de que hubiese Cielo y Tierra, en su fase inicial, caos primordial del universo llegó. Desde el caos primordial, el gran principio engendro. El gran principio dio a luz a las Nueve Palabras, las Nueve Palabras crearon los Nueve Tesoros, y desde los Nueve Tesoros llegaron las Nueve Escrituras.

Las Escrituras Celestiales eran las Nueve Escrituras en la leyenda, pero nadie había visto nunca las Nueve Grandes Escrituras Celestiales en el pasado.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye había visto de hecho las Nueve Grandes Escrituras Celestiales. En su forma de Cuervo, vio una de las Nueve Escrituras, la Physique Escritura, durante la Era Solitaria. Después de una planificación rigurosa, sangre derramada, y cien mil años más tarde, él fue capaz de obtenerla.

A causa de lo poderoso que era la Physique Escritura, fue amenazado y presionado por muchos seres poderosos.

Muchas personas lo persiguieron y trataron de matarlo; incluso los cultivadores de nivel Emperador Inmortal.

Después de ser dueño de la Physique Escritura, Li Qiye aprendió los misteriosos secretos de los cielos de la misma. Debido a la comprensión de estas verdades misteriosas, él era muy poderoso, incluso sin tener que cultivar la escritura en su forma de Cuervo.

A través de esta escritura, muchos Emperadores Inmortales, como Tun Ri y Ba Mie, estaban relacionados con él. Por supuesto, Min Ren era un hecho desde que fue preparado personalmente por Li Qiye.

Usando a Min Ren como ejemplo, todo el mundo en las generaciones posteriores pensó que su Physique Inmortal Solar era innato; sus descendientes pensaban lo mismo.

(Min significa sol y Ren significa humano, que coincide con su Physique Inmortal)

Capítulo 0029: Doce Fisicos Inmortales (1)

Physique Inmortal Solar era uno de los doce Physiques Inmortales; nadie en este mundo puede nacer con un Physique Inmortal. Physique Inmortal Solar de Emperador Inmortal Min Ren era de la Physique Escritura actualmente en manos de Li Qiye.

Li Qiye sabía que la Physique Escritura fue anhelada por todos, por lo que tuvo que ocultarla. También temía que iba a perder un día. Tenía que encontrar una manera de preservarla ya que sus recuerdos respecto a ella serían borrados de modo que la Gruta Demonio del Cielo no lo conseguiría.

En preparación para ese día, escondió las misteriosas verdades de la Physique Escritura en los manuales de artes marciales que todos los cultivadores desprecian. La separo en tres partes, las escondió en tres diferentes tipos de manuales de artes marciales, que abarca ciento veinte manuales que contienen diez mil técnicas diferentes.

Li Qiye utilizo un orden determinado que sólo él sabía para ocultarlas en los manuales, por lo que, incluso si alguien sabía dónde estaban, no serían capaces de atar cabos.

En ese momento, separó los tres tipos de artes marciales en tres épocas diferentes, así que no tenían relación entre sí.

Dentro de estas tres épocas, los produce en masa y los separa por todas partes en todos los Nueve Mundos, no sólo el Mundo Mortal Emperador. Había por lo menos cien mil copias en cada mundo.

Con la ayuda de los otros Emperadores Inmortales y el Dios de la Alquimia, a pesar de que borra sus recuerdos de las técnicas, el orden de estos manuales de artes marciales se mantuvo. Desde el pasado hasta ahora, ningún cultivador había leído todos los ciento veinte manuales.

Li Qiye intencionalmente dejo todos los ciento veinte manuales en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, si un discípulo era capaz de discernir este secreto, sería capaz de cultivar un Physique Inmortal. Tal vez entonces, la secta tendría otro Emperador Inmortal o, al menos, un Virtuoso Paragon con un Physique Inmortal.

Por desgracia, nadie siquiera miro estos manuales, y mucho menos tomar el tiempo para investigarlos. Esta fue la razón por la cual después de Min Ren, no hubo segunda persona con un Physique Inmortal.

Li Qiye pasó toda la noche copiando la Physique Escritura de los manuales. Después de leer lo que escribió, Li Qiye no pudo evitar sonreír satisfactoriamente. A medida que leía cada palabra, sus recuerdos perdidos de la Escritura aparecieron lentamente en su mente. Con el tiempo, la totalidad de la Escritura se había completado.

Después de recordar todo esto, quemó su copia escrita. Él conocía el valor de la Physique Escritura. Si alguien sabía que estaba en posesión de ella, habría una calamidad que soportar. Sólo podía esconderla en su cabeza.

La verdad era que la Physique Escritura original había sido ocultada por Li Qiye, y nadie más en el mundo sabía dónde estaba. Sin embargo, Li Qiye no tenía prisa por conseguirla, porque las Escrituras también estaban relacionadas con otro secreto; que no eran más que técnicas de cultivo. Después, Li Qiye descansó un poco antes de la mañana. Nan Huairen llegó pronto a la cima para reunirse con Li Qiye.

"Mayor, me temo que no puedo ir contigo a la Armería hoy. Los ancianos me dijeron que fuera a informar de los acontecimientos en relación con el matrimonio al Maestro de Secta; Tengo que salir de la secta".

Dijo Nan Huairen.

Nan Huairen era valorado por los ancianos por su inteligencia, por lo que se le dio una misión importante.

"Ir; No estoy en apuro para un arma".

Li Qiye asintió levemente, quería utilizar este tiempo para reorganizar las técnicas y métodos dentro de su mente.

Después de que Nan Huairen dejara, Li Qiye no continuó durmiendo. Sacó el manual Sexta Forma menor de Kun Peng.

Fue muy apreciado por los discípulos de tercera generación, ya que todavía era parte de una Ley de Merito Emperador.

Cada Emperador Inmortal siempre había creado formidables Leyes de Merito. Algunos eran métodos de cultivo de Longevidad que podrían aumentar la duración de vida de uno y la energía de sangre. Otros eran técnicas de Palacio Destino dirigidas a la potencia ofensiva y defensiva. Los últimos eran las diferentes formas de fortalecer el físico de uno. Estos tres son los tipos generales de Leyes de Merito que se hacen a mano por los Emperador Inmortales; También incluyen Leyes Secretas de la Voluntad del Cielo.

En su vida, Min Ren había creado diversos manuales Emperador, y Li Qiye estaba familiarizado con ellos; después de todo, él participó en la formación de estos manuales.

Durante su última hibernación, sus recuerdos fueron borrados por el Rey Dragón Negro de la Ciudad Protector del Cielo, pero aún podía recuperarlos.

Sexta Forma Menor de Kun Peng era una filial de la Ley de Mérito Emperador "Kun Peng seis variantes". Era el más fuerte Ley de Mérito Palacio Destino creado por Min Ren.

En este momento, Li Qiye no tuvo acceso a las Leyes de Merito Emperador de alto nivel en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, por lo que no sabía si las seis variantes aún estaba disponible. Sin embargo, él podría utilizar la sexta forma menor para recuperar sus viejos recuerdos en relación con la actual seis variantes.

Leyendo lentamente la sexta forma menor, Li Qiye encontró que el manual sólo tenía seis movimientos simples, no era suficiente para ser considerada una legitima Ley de Merito Emperador. Pero las seis variantes se derivan de estas seis acciones simples.

Li Qiye, en el pasado, había llevado a Min Ren a ver un Kun Peng desde muy lejos. La observación de Min Ren se convirtió finalmente en seis movimientos básicos, y que se utilizaron para crear la infame Ley Destino Emperador – Kun Peng seis variantes.

Las seis acciones aparecieron lentamente en la cabeza de Li Qiye. A veces era un águila volando en las nueve capas del cielo, y un aleteo de sus alas lo llevaría tres mil millas de distancia. Otro era un rápido descenso en el suelo con fuerza suficiente para perforar a través de las capas del infierno. El tercero era en las profundidades del mar; se transforma en un gigante Kun, y su cola pesada causa un sinfín de tsunamis.

A veces era un águila; a veces un Kun. La transformación se hizo más y más rápida hasta el punto de que no se podía diferenciar si se trataba de un águila o un Kun. El Kun se convirtió en un águila y ascendió a los cielos; tropezando en la gran verdad. Kun y Peng fueron siempre cambiando como el sol y las rotaciones de la luna; era como si fueran uno solo con las ordenes primordiales de los cielos y la tierra.

"¡BANG!"

Un fuerte ruido sonó en la sala, y Li Qiye inició el poder de Kun Peng. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el cuerpo de Li Qiye fuertemente se sacudía, y la gigantesca Kun Peng que estaba a miles de millas de altura desapareció de repente. Los tornados y tsunamis pesados que acompañaban a la bestia también disminuyeron. Estas imágenes se convirtieron lentamente en hebras de conciencia, reuniéndose poco a poco en una gran verdad. Lo que surgió de esta gran verdad eran los símbolos de los recuerdos borrados que ahora volvían a la mente de Li Qiye.

Al final, cuando el águila ya no era un águila, y el Kun ya no era un Kun, sólo una gran verdad misteriosa se mantuvo. Una completa Kun Peng se formó, y el Kun Peng seis variantes, sin defectos, había aparecido en la mente de Li Qiye. Li Qiye estaba extremadamente en éxtasis; los cielos no le defraudaron. Por fin había recuperado su Kun Peng seis variantes.

Una cantidad desconocida de tiempo había pasado, y Li Qiye recuperado sus pensamientos de su cultivo profundo. A pesar de que había recuperado una Ley de Merito completa, y que era una extremadamente poderosa incluso entre los que están en el mismo nivel, Li Qiye no cayó en la complacencia o arrogancia. Él sabía de su cuerpo original más que nadie. Cuando se compara con los otros genios, su Physique, Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino eran todos carente. Tenía que cultivar un centenar de veces más duro para ponerse al día con los demás; tenía que ser paciente. Sólo entonces, podría obtener la Voluntad del Cielo de esta época para barrer los Nueve Cielos y la Tierra.

Con la aptitud de una persona que había enseñado a Emperadores Inmortales y Seres Iluminados, sabía los principios detrás de las misteriosas verdades más que cualquier otra persona. Su mayor fortaleza y ventaja fue tener un procedimiento de cultivo perfecto.

Comenzó a estudiar el método de la Media Luna Sol Rotatorio. Se clasificó como un método de cultivo de Rueda de Vida utilizado para entrenar la Rueda de Vida y para aumentar la vida útil y la energía sangre.

Cada cultivador, e incluso mortal, todos tienen un medidor de longevidad innata. Cualquier ser vivo que haya formado inteligencia tendrá tres cosas: la primera era un Physique, la segunda era una Rueda de Vida, y la tercera era un Palacio Destino.

Physique no necesita mucha explicación. Esto era lo que contenía la propia fuerza de vida. Sin esta base física, no había vida. Incluso un mortal tendría un cuerpo mortal. La forma general de la raza humana con sus huesos, sangre, y músculos era considerado una de las mejores bases físicas para contener vida.

Había un dicho con respecto a la Rueda de Vida. Un árbol tenía sus anillos de crecimiento, y un ser humano tiene su Rueda de Vida. La Rueda de Vida se encuentra en el interior del cuerpo, pero no fue de la forma física. Era una luz que giraba continuamente. En un primer momento, sin necesidad de herramientas externas especiales, sólo el cultivador mismo podía ver su Rueda de Vida. Sin embargo, después del cultivo con éxito, la Rueda de Vida aparecería detrás de la cabeza; su forma y luz determinarían la fuerza de la propia energía sangre y la longevidad.

Si un mortal vivió su vida sin ningún accidente, entonces la Rueda de Vida determinaría su vida útil. Rueda de Vida Mortal de Li Qiye, por ejemplo, le permitiría vivir hasta la edad de sesenta años sin ningún tipo de cultivo.

Physiques, Ruedas de Vida, y Palacios Destinos todos tienen la clasificación de menor a mayor siguiente: "Mortal, Houtian, Xiantian, Rey, Santo, e Inmortal."

Los tres comparten el mismo sistema de clasificación; Sin embargo, en circunstancias normales, los cultivadores no podrían cambiar o aumentar su nivel de Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino; Estos dos fueron dotados de forma innata a usted por los cielos. En cuanto al cuerpo, el cuerpo de uno podría ser cultivado. Por ejemplo, una persona con el físico de un Xiantian, a través del cultivo y esfuerzo, podría elevarlo al siguiente rango.

Capítulo 0030: Doce Fisicos Inmortales (2)

Fue el caso opuesto para la Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino. No se podía aumentar naturalmente la clasificación innata de su Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino. Incluso si uno se convirtió en un Emperador Inmortal, la Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino serían los mismos que se encontraban en el momento de su nacimiento.

Los tres de ellos eran extremadamente importantes para fines de cultivo. El Physique determina la estructura ósea y muscular de uno, la Rueda de Vida trata con la propia energía de la sangre, y el Palacio Destino indica la propia aptitud innata e iluminación natural.

Por ejemplo, si una persona tenía una Rueda de Vida Saint, entonces su energía sangre sería tan abundante como las arenas del desierto; cuando entrenan usando un método de Rueda de Vida, su velocidad sería extremadamente rápida; el efecto sería mayor también.

Li Qiye lee lentamente la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio con el fin de encontrar las verdades misteriosas de este método. La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tenía una versión completa de esta Ley de Merito, pero lo que Li Qiye aspiraba era más complejo que el manual.

Para hablar de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio era para hablar de su origen excepcional de cómo Li Qiye lucho para obtener esta Ley de Merito. Al comienzo de la Era Emperador, el contempla sobre dejar a Min Ren cultivar este método, pero cambió de opinión.

En la antigua Era Solitaria, los seres humanos y los demonios eran especies extremadamente débiles. Muchos Sabios Inmortales pasaron sus vidas creando Leyes de Merito adecuadas y métodos de cultivo para estos seres desafortunados; finalmente, fueron capaces de formar una nueva Era floreciente.

Hubo un Sabio Inmortal formidable que creó una Ley de Merito Rueda de Vida que permitió a uno cultivar de forma rápida; fue nombrado Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio en las etapas iniciales de esta Ley de Merito, cultivadores fueron capaces de utilizar su energía sangre para construir su Palacio Destino, y sus niveles de cultivo aumentaron rápidamente.

Sin embargo, la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio tenía una debilidad fatal. La etapa inicial permitió a la energía de sangre llevar el propio nivel de cultivo, pero, como su nivel de cultivo aumentó, su débil energía sangre ya no era suficiente. El resultado fue que la persona se quedaría en una etapa en la que su energía en la sangre era débil y su cultivo era incapaz de crecer. Si el forzaba la técnica, su longevidad se reduciría en un exceso de ejercer su sangre vital.

Cuando Li Qiye había obtenido este método, se lo pasó a mucha gente. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de utilizarlo perfectamente. En aras de perfeccionar esta técnica, Li Qiye ha congregado a muchos Emperador Inmortales; incluyendo Emperador Inmortal Xue Xi, Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, y Emperador Inmortal Tun Ri.

No fue hasta la era del Rey Dragón Negro que Li Qiye había perfeccionado esta técnica. Hoy en día, cuando estaba investigando la técnica, sus viejas memorias que contienen las verdades misteriosas dentro de la Ley de Merito volvieron a él.

Después de recuperar la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio completa y revisado, Li Qiye tomó una respiración profunda.

En este mundo, muchas personas no sabían el esfuerzo que había gastado en esta técnica a través de las épocas. ¿Quién iba a saber cuántos Sabios Inmortales de la humanidad pasaron su vida para desarrollar el método?

La verdad era, después de que Li Qiye dejó atrás este método en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, muchos genios la habían probado; Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pudo llegar a la gran finalización.

Li Qiye pasó tres días y tres noches en la investigación del Kun Peng seis variantes y la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio. Nan Huairen todavía no había regresado; desde que Li Qiye no tenía prisa, optó por permanecer en la cima para cultivar aún más.

Una vez que sus dos métodos estaban listos, Li Qiye estaba listo para comenzar formalmente su cultivo. Se podría decir que la experiencia y conocimientos sobre el cultivo de Li Qiye eran ricos, incluso si su aptitud innata era insatisfactoria.

A pesar de que los dos métodos estaban desafiando el cielo, no se precipitó hacia la terminación. Él quería calidad en su cultivación. Él sabía que las prisas sólo dejarían peligros y defectos ocultos detrás de uno, a lo largo del camino de la cultivación.

Li Qiye estaba cultivando las dos al mismo tiempo, pero los dos métodos no estaban relacionados o en sincronía con los demás. El Kun Peng seis variantes trataba sobre el uso del Palacio Destino, mientras que la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio era una Técnica de Rueda de Vida. Uno debería cultivar al principio sin complicaciones.

Había un cuarto tipo de método fuera de los tres ya citados; algunas personas lo llamaron el método de fundación. Este método no se centró en el Physique, Rueda de Vida o Palacio Destino individual, sino más bien, se centró en los tres al mismo tiempo. Aunque este cuarto tipo tenía muchos usos, y sus efectos teóricos parecían genial, era difícil de cultivar un método de este tipo a un rango superior.

También hubo diferentes rangos de leyes de mérito y métodos. Por ejemplo, si Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon creo un método, el método sería del rango Virtuous Paragon. En cuanto a la creación de un Emperador Inmortal, se llamaría un método de Emperador Inmortal.

Por supuesto, las leyes de mérito y métodos de cultivo no eran todo. Sin una gran fuerza de voluntad, al final, todo se habrá ido como las nubes en el viento. Muchos genios, en el pasado, comenzaron su cultivo con métodos desafiando el cielo. Esto les permitía una carretera lisa hasta que sufrían de Desviación Qigong. Otros genios se echaron a perder en sus inicios, y se les dio métodos de Emperador Inmortal en el comienzo; Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento para que puedan competir por la Voluntad del Cielo, no fueron capaces de cultivar su propia Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo; carecían de la experiencia y la dureza de sus últimos caminos fáciles.

Después de pensar en todas las molestias con respecto a los cultivos, Li Qiye canalizó su Rueda de Vida utilizando la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio; el efecto era claro. Detrás de la cabeza de Li Qiye estaba una rueda de luz giratoria sin pausas, y su energía sangre comenzó a moverse dentro de la luz.

La energía sangre fluía a través de la Rueda de Vida como si fuera una corriente controlada por su actual, sin detenerse nunca.

Li Qiye nació con una Rueda de Vida Mortal; él no tenía ninguna ventaja con respecto a esta zona. Debido a que su energía sangre era débil, su corriente sanguínea no era fuerte dentro de la rotación de su Rueda de Vida.

Si otro con una Rueda de Vida Tianxian o Rueda de Vida Emperador cultivaran la misma Ley de Merito, su actual sería un gran río. Una corriente de Rueda de Vida Saint sería tan grande como el propio océano.

Li Qiye inició los encantamientos del Kun Peng seis variantes, y empezó a activar su Palacio Destino en un orden determinado.

El Palacio Destino era el hogar del destino de uno; que lleva a las tres almas y siete espíritus. El Palacio Destino estaba oculto en el interior del Shang Dantian, por lo que Li Qiye comenzó a utilizar las seis variantes para llamar a la puerta del Palacio. El Palacio Destino apareció lentamente en su Shang Dantian. (Shang Dantian es un meridiano situado en la parte superior de la frente)

El Palacio Destino tenía un diseño antiguo, y era claro como el cristal. Sin embargo, debido a que su Palacio Destino era sólo de rango Mortal, la luz que irradia de él era tenue.

Normalmente, el Palacio Destino estaba cerrado, y las almas y los espíritus estaban en reposo. Uno tenía que tocar el Palacio Destino para despertar las almas y los espíritus con el fin de canalizar su energía, entonces uno podría empezar a cultivar.

Esta fue la razón por la cual el primer nivel de cultivo se conoce como Palace Foundation. Este nivel en sí se dividió en tres etapas separadas: Primera Entrada, Segunda Conciencia, y Tercera Oleada de sangre.

Primera Entrada era el proceso de golpear en el Palacio Destino, permitiendo a los encantamientos de los métodos de cultivo para entrar en el Palacio Destino. Durante este proceso, que era similar a un monje llamando a su placa de madera para conectarse a Buda. Uno tenía que hacerlo sin parar y fielmente, y, sólo entonces, sería el resultado del Palacio Destino abriendo sus puertas.

"Bang, Bang, Bang."

Li Qiye utiliza los encantamientos de seis variantes para llamar a su Palacio Destino sin parar. Se había olvidado cuántas veces lo había hecho, pero el Palacio Destino no le respondía. Esto, sin embargo, no desalentó a Li Qiye.

Para un genio, especialmente alguien con un Palacio Destino Saint, el proceso de apertura del Palacio Destino era extremadamente fácil debido a que sus almas y espíritus eran formidables. Leyendas dicen que había una persona con un Palacio Destino Saint que sólo tuvo que tocar una vez antes de abrir su palacio.

Esta persona sería un genio entre genios; Sin embargo, Li Qiye no formaba parte de este grupo. Tuvo que ser paciente y poner incontables cantidades de esfuerzo; que era su único camino hacia el éxito.

A pesar de que Li Qiye sabía algunos métodos diferentes para abrir el Palacio Destino con un solo golpe, como el uso de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio para reunir toda su energía sangre para mejorar los encantamientos de su Kun Peng seis variantes con el fin de lograr un duro golpe a la puerta del Palacio, él no quería hacerlo.

Su Rueda de Vida era sólo de grado mortal, y su energía sangre era delgada. Si el sobre ejerce su energía sangre, entonces su Rueda de Vida sería dañada. No sólo eso, sino que tal poderoso golpe obligara a sus almas y espíritus, y que dejaría atrás complicaciones en el futuro.

Conociendo su debilidad, Li Qiye estaba decidido a crear una base sólida sin ningún tipo de imperfecciones. Siguió golpeando en la puerta de su Palacio; incluso si era diez mil veces o cien mil veces, continuaría hasta que la puerta del Palacio se abra.

Capítulo 0031: Seis Variantes del Kun Peng (1)

"¡Bang, Bang, Bang!"

Li Qiye había llamado a la puerta por decenas de miles de veces, pero no hubo respuesta.

Para la mayoría de los cultivadores, esto no era una buena señal. Se mostró cómo de bajo eran sus talentos internos. Sin embargo, Li Qiye tenía una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable; incluso si tenía que tocar por un millón de veces, iba a seguir adelante.

"¡BANG!"

Después de cinco días y cinco noches, un pequeño sonido resonó. Bajo el paciente golpeteo de Li Qiye, su Palacio Destino finalmente se abrió.

Entrando por la puerta, se puede ver el poder de las almas y espíritus. Sin embargo, su Palacio Destino Mortal era muy limitante. En este momento, Los encantamientos del Kun Peng seis variantes volaron en el Palacio Destino junto con la conciencia de Li Qiye.

El espacio interior del Palacio Destino era muy amplio, asemejando a infinito. En el medio del Palacio Destino de Li Qiye había misteriosos encantamientos en forma de caligrafía; volaban alrededor en un orden natural en torno a una luz radiante como si quisiera despertarlo.

Esta luz era el alma. Para otros, eran las tres almas y siete espíritus o incluso el destino verdadero. Esto fue lo que determinó el destino de una persona a través de su vida.

Sólo mediante el cultivo uno podría activar el destino verdadero y las almas. Una vez que se despertaron, los cultivadores ganarían su poder mágico. También serían capaces de conectarse a los cielos y la tierra, tomando prestada su energía.

Kun Peng seis variantes era una Ley de Merito Palacio Destino; tenía que despertar las almas y usarlas como base de cultivo para Li Qiye. Esta fue la razón por la cual las caligrafías de encantamientos que representan las verdades misteriosas de las seis variantes vuelan alrededor de las almas sin parar para despertarlas. Estas palabras eran a veces un águila volando, otras veces, eran un Kun jugando en el océano, o incluso un completo Kun Peng. Estas bestias causaron que el Palacio Destino de Li Qiye se asemeje a un amplio cielo y mar profundo, y la luz de su Palacio Destino fuera fuertemente afectada por su presencia.

Este proceso fue llamado el segundo paso, Segunda Conciencia. Debido a los bajos talentos innatos de Li Qiye, este evento también llevaría más tiempo en comparación con otros genios a pesar de tener una Ley de Merito de Emperador Inmortal.

Su Palacio Destino se hizo más y más grande en tamaño; uno no podía ver los límites. Incluso si se completó el proceso de despertar, él no sería capaz de ver a través de todo su Palacio Destino. Sin embargo, sintió una existencia muy lejos de su Palacio Destino.

Hacia el lado extremo, en la dirección este, era como si hubiera un muelle gigantesco; sin embargo, estaba seco; no había agua corriendo.

Esta Fuente de la Vida era uno de los cuatro símbolos del Palacio Destino. Hay muchas teorías con respecto a ella; algunos sabios inmortales creen que era la Fuente de la Vida y la energía destino.

En el extremo oeste, Li Qiye sintió una imagen de un enorme caldero, pero, en este momento, era extremadamente frío.

Este fue el Caldero de la Vida. Su llama era capaz de quemar y disolver cualquier existencia. La gente creía que la fuente de su llama eran las almas, de ahí el nombre, Fuego de Alma.

Hacia el sur era un gigantesco árbol perforando el cielo mismo. Este árbol fue masivo; sin embargo, no mostró ninguna señal de vida como si hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo.

El árbol de la Vida era el objeto más misterioso del Palacio Destino. Leyendas dijeron que podría robar a los cielos y obtener grandes fortunas.

En el lejano norte era una imponente pilar que conecta el cielo y la tierra. Los pilares fueron grabados por un sinnúmero de símbolos misteriosos. Parecía como si hubiera estado ahí desde el principio del tiempo.

Pilar de la Vida, que también se conoce como la fuente de la vida. Sin ella, nada existiría.

Los cuatro Símbolos del Palacio Destino incluyen: la Fuente de la Vida, el Caldero de la Vida, el Árbol de la Vida, y el Pilar de la Vida. Estas fueron las entidades más enigmáticas del mundo. Muchos antiguos sabios trataron de entender los cuatro símbolos con el fin de obtener una mejor idea de los cultivos.

El mundo cree que, si uno pudiera entender las verdades de los cuatro símbolos, sería capaz de obtener la Voluntad del Cielo y convertirse en un Emperador Inmortal.

Li Qiye todavía estaba dejando el método Seis Variantes estimular las almas, mientras que su Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio estaba cultivando su Rueda de Vida; esto dio lugar a un estado extraño y misterioso durante su cultivo.

Mantuvo el mismo ritmo, sin prisas porque tenía absoluta confianza en sí mismo. Nadie, ni nada, jamás podrían sacudir su fuerza de voluntad.

Después de diez días, Nan Huairen finalmente había regresado. De inmediato fue a encontrarse con Li Qiye y se disculpó:

"Mayor, lo siento por permitirle esperar tanto tiempo. Maestro de Secta estaba en el cultivo aislado; Tuve que esperar hasta que saliera antes de que pudiera terminar mi informe".

"No es un gran problema."

Li Qiye respondió con calma.

Al ver la disposición indiferente de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen se detuvo por un segundo y luego expresó su preocupación:

"Mayor, de lo que he reunido mientras escuchaba al Maestro de Secta, segundo hermano está volviendo a la secta."

Añadió vacilante:

"El segundo hermano es discípulo del Maestro de Secta."

Cuando se menciona "segundo hermano", los ojos de Nan Huairen eran un poco extraño. Permaneció en silencio después.

"¿Segundo hermano?"

Li Qiye notó la extraña mirada de Nan Huairen por lo que preguntó.

Nan Huairen se rascó la cabeza y dijo:

"Mayor, a decir verdad, no sé cómo explicarlo. Una vez que conozca a segundo hermano, va a entender".

Por último, añadió otra frase.

"Las circunstancias del segundo hermano son un poco especial."

Li Qiye se limitó a sonreír y no interrogar. Este asunto, para él, no era muy importante. No le podía importar menos las circunstancias del segundo hermano. En última instancia, el segundo hermano podría ser enviado aquí para enseñarle o monitorearle; no tenía nada que ver con Li Qiye.

La determinación de Li Qiye para reconstruir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no se interrumpe por cualquier persona. Una vez que había llegado el momento, tendría que revitalizar la secta. En este camino, nadie podía detener sus pasos. Cualquier persona que intentó detenerlo se reuniría con su muerte. Si Buda estaba en el camino, matara a Buda; si Dios estaba en el camino, matara a Dios.

Ese año, bajo su tutela, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había barrido a través de los Nueve Mundos. En esta vida, él haría lo mismo. Su Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación podría gobernar sobre los Nueve Mundos y destruir la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal.

Nan Huairen ya había visto el temperamento de Li Qiye incluso cuando se enfrenta al Rey Demonio Lun Ri; por lo tanto, no estaba sorprendido por la forma despreocupada de Li Qiye por el regreso del segundo hermano.

Nan Huairen contempló a Li Qiye un poco, y de repente se dio cuenta de que había comenzado su cultivo.

Nan Huairen felizmente exclamó:

"Mayor, ¿ya ha abierto su Palacio Destino? ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardó?"

"No tan largo; sólo tomó cinco días y noches de lucha".

Li Qiye dijo lentamente.

"Uh …"

Nan Huairen estaba en una pérdida de palabras después de oír la respuesta. ¿Cinco días y cinco noches? ¿Te atreviste a decir que no era mucho tiempo? En cualquier secta, si un discípulo se toma incluso tres días y tres noches para abrir el Palacio Destino, serian reprendidos por las personas mayores por ser incompetentes; tanto es así que no sería capaz de levantar más la cabeza. Para la toma de cinco días y cinco noches, sería considerado basura entre la basura. Si la gente supiera que

Li Qiye tomó tanto tiempo, se convertiría en el más grande hazmerreír de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

El peor discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había tomado sólo tres días y tres noches, sin embargo, Li Qiye requirió cinco días y noches de lucha.

Sin embargo, Nan Huairen podía decir por la expresión de Li Qiye que él no consideraba pasar cinco días y cinco noches como algo de qué avergonzarse.

Si otros estudiantes tomaron tanto tiempo, su autoestima estaría en el punto más bajo de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo, Li Qiye no se sentía inferior u orgulloso de ello; era sólo un día más para él.

Pensando en la muerte de Xu Hui y Protector Hua, Nan Huairen tembló. Una persona que fue considerado idiota por el mundo tenía un aura imparable; poseía una actitud calmada y elegante en todo momento, y la mayor confianza en sí mismo, así como su fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable que mostró a través de su capacidad de matar a las personas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento; gente como Li Qiye serían las existencias más aterradoras.

Nan Huairen se detuvo aquí con ese pensamiento, y fue con Li Qiye a seleccionar su tesoro.

Una vez que llegaron al Antiguo Edificio Triangular, Li Qiye y Nan Huairen llevaron la orden para la Armería. Aquí, vieron una muy extremadamente grande estatua de pie en el medio.

Capítulo 0032: Seis Variantes del Kun Peng (2)

La estatua en el interior de la Armería no era Emperador Inmortal Min Ren o un anciano que tenía magníficas contribuciones a la secta, pero fue hecha con la forma de un Cuervo Negro gigantesco.

La estatua de Cuervo extendiendo sus alas como si quisiera volar a través de los Nueve Cielos. Sus garras sostienen dos espadas dobles hechas de acero mortal. Estas espadas fueron del mismo tipo utilizado para practicar "Invisible Dual Blades".

Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado aquí estas espadas duales. Ellas no sobrevivieron a la tortura del tiempo; óxido cubría los bordes de las espadas, y parecía que las dos espadas estaban a punto de romperse en cualquier momento.

Li Qiye se quedó mirando a la estatua en un deslumbramiento. Tal vez se había olvidado de esta postura, pero

Emperador Inmortal Min Ren nunca lo hizo. Nan Huairen, viendo el solemne momento de Li Qiye, susurró:

"Mayor, esta es la estatua del Dios Cuervo en las leyendas. Cuando nuestro patriarca era joven, el Dios Cuervo le había enseñado en este pico. Es por esto que nuestra secta se estableció aquí; esta estatua fue erigida después de la ascensión de nuestro patriarca como un monumento."

Li Qiye sonrió a la historia. Por supuesto, sabía esto porque el Dios Cuervo y él eran uno mismo. También sabía que toda la historia era una mentira; la verdadera razón por la que se estableció la secta aquí era un secreto que sólo él era consciente.

Sin embargo, la acción representada por esta estatua no era falsa. La primera vez que conoció al niño valiente que amaba las artes marciales, usó sus garras para robar las espadas de las manos del niño.

A pesar de que se había convertido en un Emperador Inmortal, Min Ren nunca se había olvidado de su primer encuentro.

"Vayamos adentro".

Li Qiye recuperó la compostura y entró en la Armería.

Dentro de la sala de armas, había todo tipo de diferentes Tesoros de Vida y Tesoros de Longevidad. El primer nivel tenía diez mil armas diferentes, pero estas solo se hacen del acero mezclado con metales de bajo nivel. Estos eran tesoros con grados relativamente bajos.

Arma de un cultivador se dividió en cuatro tipos: en primer lugar, las armas comunes; En segundo lugar, armas de Longevidad; En tercer lugar, armas de Vida y, por último, armas Verdaderas.

Las armas comunes eran para nuevos discípulos. Estas armas eran muy comunes porque estaban hechas de acero mortal mezclado con metales mágicos; no fueron hechos de cualquier material excesivamente raro. A pesar de que estas armas a los ojos de los mortales, podrían ser consideradas como armas celestiales que podrían cortar a través del acero como el barro, los cultivadores no pensaban muy bien de ellas. No podían aprovechar al máximo el poder de las verdades misteriosas procedentes del Gran Dao.

Técnicamente, las armas de Longevidad no fueron consideradas como armas tradicionales. Eran más bien, tesoros en su lugar; aun cuando tomaron la forma de un arma. Ellas estaban destinadas a prolongar la vida útil de uno y alimentar la energía sangre del usuario. Se podría decir, cada cultivador tendría al menos un Tesoro de Longevidad porque sería

alimentar a su Rueda de Vida. También podría tener un esencial papel de soporte en combate, ya que podría reponer rápidamente la Rueda de Vida que se agota durante la batalla.

Armas de Vida y armas Reales son la fuerza real de los cultivadores. Ellas tienen un gran uso en los dos medios defensivos y ofensivos.

Dentro del ciclo de vida de un cultivador, ellos podían poseer diferentes Tesoro de Vida e incluso heredar un Tesoro de Vida de otra persona. Sin embargo, sólo podían tener un Tesoro Verdadero porque este tesoro estaba conectado directamente a su verdadera alma; Tesoro Verdadero y verdadera alma directamente reforzados y apoyados mutuamente, y el Tesoro Verdadero, una vez vinculado a un cultivador, no podía ser heredado por otro cultivador.

A pesar de que un cultivador tuvo que crear su propio Tesoro Verdadero y utilizarlo para el resto de su vida, el poder de un Tesoro Verdadero superaba en gran medida un regular Tesoro de Vida. Incluso si era del mismo grado, un Tesoro Verdadero aniquilaría un Tesoro de Vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Algunas de las armas desde el primer nivel eran armas comunes como la Profound Steel Sword, el Icy Crescent Saber, y la Meteoric Claws, mientras que las armas de Vida oscilaban entre la Shan He Pagoda y el Demon Slaying Circle, al Jiang Jiao Staff.

Hubo también algunas armas Verdaderas tales como el Heavenly God Stone, el Bloody Sky Rope, y el Fierce Sun Calligraphy Pen.

Todos estos Tesoros de Vida y Verdaderos Tesoros tenían un grado muy bajo; por lo tanto, cualquier discípulo de tercera generación era capaz de escoger de ellos. Los discípulos con contribuciones eran capaces de escoger desde el segundo nivel en su lugar.

Mientras paseaba en el primer nivel, Li Qiye notó el aura de matanza de estos tesoros y su capacidad para absorber la energía del Gran Dao.

Se tomó su tiempo buscando en cada uno, y luego fue casualmente al segundo nivel. El segundo nivel sólo contenía armas de Vida y armas Verdaderas con una clasificación más alta que el primer nivel.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye también sólo observó a cada arma una vez. No selecciono ninguna de ellas, y se fueron al tercer nivel.

Al ver a Li Qiye entrar en el tercer nivel, muchos discípulos que estaban escogiendo sus armas eran celosos. Uno no pudo evitar decir:

"Fui a la montaña del Sur y decapitado a un Espíritu de Longevidad y hecho muchas contribuciones a la secta, y sólo puedo elegir un nivel dos Tesoro Verdadero. ¿Por qué puede ir al nivel tres?"

El nivel tres de la Armería estaba reservado para los discípulos con grandes contribuciones a la secta. La capacidad de Li Qiye para entrar en él hizo que los otros discípulos se sienten engañados.

"Él tiene la orden de los ancianos."

Li Qiye se dio la vuelta hacia los discípulos furiosos, y poco a poco, dijo:

"Si usted tiene la capacidad de cuestionar a los ancianos, ir y hacerlo. Decir basura aquí es sólo una pérdida de tiempo".

Las palabras de Li Qiye enfurecieron a los estudiantes de tercera generación. Muchos de ellos aquí tenían un estatus elevado dentro de su propio grupo de pares, pero fueron despreciados por un pedazo de basura.

"Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo puedes ser arrogante! ¡Un día, voy a darte una lección!"

Un discípulo gritó con rabia.

Li Qiye lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacia el tercer nivel. Nan Huairen lamentó el hecho de que estos discípulos sólo podían ver una apariencia exterior. ¿Es que realmente piensan que Li Qiye era un idiota?

Una vez que entró en el tercer nivel de la Armería, había una luz cegadora enumerada de las muchas auras deslumbrantes. Armas de Vida y armas Verdaderas rodeadas por las luces giratorias de sus propias auras hicieron ruidos celestiales y ejercieron la energía del Gran Dao como un tsunami imparable; era como si todos estos tesoros estaban vivos.

Sin lugar a dudas, estas armas, aquí, tenían un grado más alto y estado de las que están en el segundo nivel.

"Mayor, todas las armas de Vida y armas Verdaderas aquí son excepcionales en comparación con las de abajo. El grado más bajo de aquí es la Longevidad Interior y el más alta es Primal del Cielo. Incluso hay una Verdadera Deidad Tesoro Verdadero aquí en la Armería".

Nan Huairen explicó para Li Qiye.

Armas de Vida y armas Verdaderas estaban conectadas a los cultivadores que las utilizan. Era mejor para un cultivador de Longevidad Interior recoger un arma Longevidad Interior.

"¡Mira, esta Rueda de Longevidad Jiu Lu!"

Nan Huairen introdujo:

"Mayor, esta rueda se hizo de los anillos de vida de una bestia Longevidad Jiu Lu, y que heredó la fuerza de esta bestia; si utiliza esta rueda para alimentar a su esencia de vida, se purificara su fuerza de sangre".

"Y esta es la Jiang Fei Heavenly Rope"

Nan Huairen explico de una manera que mostraba a Li Qiye que memorizó completamente los detalles sobre el contenido de este tercer nivel.

"Este tesoro fue creado a partir de los huesos de un animal celestial en el rango de Warrior Canopy. Creo que esta bestia era un doble cabeza mitad dragón. Una vez que esté conectado a este tesoro, se podría utilizar para activar las verdades originales de los huesos de dragón".

"Allá está el Hell Breaker Axe, se forjó a partir de una pieza de Acero de la Estrella Espíritu Inmortal …"

Nan Huairen parecía como si supiera todo sobre las armas de Vida y armas Verdaderas en el tercer nivel; no podía dejar de introducir todos ellos a Li Qiye.

Li Qiye miró y alabó:

"Parece que estás muy familiarizado con este lugar."

Nan Huairen se sonrojó y respondió a la observación de Li Qiye:

"Siempre pido etiquetar a lo largo cada vez que mi maestro tenía que ir a la Armería, así que sé un poco acerca de este lugar. El cuarto nivel, sin embargo, sólo fue hasta allí una vez con mi antepasado".

Debido a que Nan Huairen era amistoso y social, a diferencia de su maestro, a Elder Sun le gustaba mucho.

"El piso de arriba … que Tesoros de Vida y Verdaderos Tesoro tiene?"

Li Qiye preguntó casualmente.

La Armería tenía nueve niveles, pero el solo estaba, en la actualidad, en el tercer piso.

"Sólo he estado en el cuarto nivel una vez; los tesoros que había eran de nivel Royal Noble. En cuanto a los pisos de arriba, no sé los detalles exactos de cada uno".

Nan Huairen negó con la cabeza.

"Tendría el nivel nueve un Arma Verdadera Emperador Inmortal?"

Li Qiye expresó su pregunta. Min Ren había creado muchas Armas Verdaderas a largo de su vida, y Li Qiye sabía que Min Ren había dejado unas cuantos detrás para proteger la secta.

Nan Huairen miró a su alrededor y susurró:

"He oído que ya no tenemos ningún Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal. Así que, naturalmente, tampoco tenemos Tesoros Verdaderos Emperador Inmortal".

"¿No queda nada?"

Li Qiye encontró difícil de creer que Min Ren no dejara atrás ninguno. No importa qué tan poco filial podrían ser sus descendientes, no podía simplemente tirar todo por la borda.

Nan Huairen sacudió la cabeza y respondió en voz baja:

"No sé los detalles exactos, ni siquiera mi maestro sabe. Como te dije antes, hace treinta mil años, hemos luchado contra la Heavenly God Sect. En esa batalla, hemos perdido el derecho a nuestro Antiguo Reino que habíamos estado reinando por cientos de miles de años, así como el último Verdadero Tesoro Emperador Inmortal".

Capítulo 0033: Espadas Dobles Invisibles (1)

Tesoros de Vida de Emperador Inmortal no eran solo un elemento invaluable para todos los cultivadores, pero también eran una parte integral en la protección de una secta Emperador Inmortal.

Min Ren fundo la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y había dejado atrás varios Tesoros de Vida para proteger a sus descendientes. Sin embargo, después de cien mil años, la secta actualmente tiene cero Tesoros de Vida.

Ahora Li Qiye verdaderamente entiende; La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no se redujo por ninguna razón en absoluto. Las Leyes de Merito Emperador desaparecieron y los Tesoros de Vida de Emperador Inmortal habían desaparecido también. Además, no había un líder sabio para guiarlos. Sería contra la voluntad del cielo si no decayeran.

"Mayor, ¿Que desea seleccionar, un Tesoro de Longevidad o un Tesoro de Vida? ¿O tal vez un Tesoro Verdadero?"

Al ver a Li Qiye en un sueño, Nan Huairen le recordó.

Aunque Li Qiye había hecho una ronda por el tercer nivel, no había ni un solo tesoro que encontró adecuado.

Nan Huairen no entendía por qué a Li Qiye no le gustaban las armas almacenadas aquí. El tercer nivel no era el mejor, pero estas armas podrían tener todavía a todos los discípulos dentro la secta en baba por el deseo.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye no se conformó con cualquiera de las armas aquí, y Nan Huairen no se atrevió a decir nada. Él sabía que Li Qiye tenía sus razones, así que siguió a Li Qiye hacia abajo, dejando el tercer nivel.

Todos los discípulos que ridiculizaban a Li Qiye, previamente, todavía estaban allí. Al ver las manos vacías, se burlaban:

"¡Mira! Los ojos de nuestro Primer Discípulo son demasiado altos. ¡Así que … Incluso el tercer nivel no cumplía con sus necesidades!"

"Je. Usted no sabe esto, pero sólo Tesoros de Vida de Emperador Inmortal son dignos de él; no se preocupa por las otras cosas".

Otro discípulo, con una voz aguda, comentó:

"¿Por qué no mirarse en el espejo y darse cuenta de su lugar? Un pedazo de basura como él permitirle seleccionar un arma de nivel tres ya es un gran privilegio dado por los ancianos".

Un estudiante, que estaba muy enojado, dijo:

"No es más que una persona inútil. Incluso si traemos un Tesoro de Vida de Emperador Inmortal ante él, sólo podría pensar que es un desecho de metal. Una persona que tiene ojos, pero no puede ver no está calificado para manejar un Tesoro de Vida".

Habiendo escuchado todas las burlas de los discípulos, Nan Huairen fuertemente frunció el ceño mientras que Li Qiye dijo casualmente:

"Parece que todos ustedes están muy insatisfechos conmigo."

Un discípulo con dureza respondió:

"Hmmph! Alguien como tú, que no está calificado, ¡no debe ser nuestro Primer Discípulo!"

"Qué lástima; Todavía soy su Primer Discípulo".

Li Qiye lentamente habló:

"Continuamente faltándome el respeto; Me parece que no sería apto para esta posición si no rompo las piernas del perro hoy en día".

Después de escuchar a Li Qiye, un discípulo destacaba entre la multitud, se enderezó la postura; A continuación, con frialdad proclamó:

"¿Oh? ¿El gran Primer Discípulo quiere regañar a todos nosotros? A medida que su subalterno, me gustaría aprender de sus muchas técnicas".

Al oír estas palabras, los otros discípulos clamaban y reían en voz alta. Todos ellos con presunción pensaron que Li Qiye, con su Physique Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal, podría ser fácilmente cuidado con sólo el uso de una sola mano.

"Huairen, golpéalos hasta que se arrastren fuera."

Li Qiye fulminó con la mirada y mandó a Huairen.

Los otros discípulos no sabían, pero Huairen lo hizo; ¿cómo murió Du Yuanguang? ¿cómo Xu Hui encontró su final? De repente, se secó el sudor frío de la frente. Si Li Qiye se hubiera vuelto verdaderamente enojado, él desmembraría a todos estos niños pequeños.

Un comando era una orden; Nan Huairen suspiró y dio un paso adelante. Miró a los discípulos y con calma, dijo:

"Ustedes han cometido el delito de ser irrespetuosos hacia Primer Mayor; ¡Estoy aquí para llevar a cabo la pena!"

"Nan Huairen, usted …!"

Al ver la interferencia de Nan Huairen, algunos de los discípulos con rabia gritaron.

Un discípulo dijo sin dudar:

"Mayor Nan, usted es un favorito entre los ancianos; para seguir a un perdedor es arruinar su buen nombre …"

"¡BANG!"

Este discípulo, que no había terminado sus palabras, fue noqueado a distancia por Nan Huairen.

En la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, los talentos de Huairen no eran los mejores; Sin embargo, como el discípulo de Protector Mo, fue fácil para él para hacer frente a estos discípulos promedio.

"Usted ha dicho demasiado! ¡Sin saber cuándo mantener la boca cerrada traerá la inminente amenaza de muerte! "

Después de golpear al estudiante lejos, Nan Huairen señaló con el dedo a los demás estudiantes y dijo:

"Todos ustedes vengan hacia adelante; ¡no digan que los estoy intimidando!"

Los otros discípulos tenían tanto miedo y enojo. Saltaron juntos hacia adelante, pero Nan Huairen no mostro piedad; venció a todos, izquierda y derecha, al suelo.

Parecía como si Nan Huairen había utilizado demasiada fuerza; Sin embargo, él sólo estaba salvando sus vidas. En lo peor, no estaba más que causando dolor físico para ellos sin complicaciones a largo plazo.

Si Li Qiye personalmente hubiera manejado, es posible que hubiera decapitado cuerpos en el suelo, en su lugar. Nan Huairen sabía que Li Qiye, de hecho, no le importaban los discípulos, o cualquier persona que lo irrespete. Por cierto, Nan Huairen esperaba que su brutal golpiza hacia ellos fuera suficiente para apaciguar a Li Qiye.

En cuanto a los discípulos que protegen la Armería, su trabajo era protegerla; otras peleas no tenían nada que ver con ellos, por lo que cerraron los ojos e ignoraron.

"Quiero las espadas dobles de allá".

Como Nan Huairen estaba lanzando a los discípulos de la Armería, Li Qiye estaba hablando con el protector encargado.

Las cejas del protector se fruncieron, y preguntó:

"Las dos espadas bajo las garras del Dios Cuervo?"

"Eso es correcto."

Li Qiye respondió.

"Recientemente, he estado practicando la técnica Invisible Dual Blades, y en una segunda mirada, las espadas duales son perfectas para mí; Por lo tanto, las quiero".

El protector y los discípulos guardianes todos pensaban que la petición de Li Qiye era muy extraña; ellos lo miraban como si fuera un paciente mental.

Las dos espadas de allí eran básicamente dos espadas normales que habían sido oxidadas. Ni siquiera compararlas con armas de Vida y armas Verdaderas en el tercer nivel; ni siquiera eran comparables a las armas comunes en el nivel uno.

Creyeron que no recoger un tesoro desde el tercer nivel ya era extraño, pero luego recogiendo las dos espadas oxidadas, no vale un centavo de acero mortal. Si este hombre no tenía problemas mentales, entonces era un idiota por no saber bien del mal.

Cuando Nan Huairen vio la elección de Li Qiye, lo primero que vino a su mente era la Serpent Punishing Stick. Su corazón estaba excitado porque recordaba cuando Li Qiye quería el viejo palo del pedestal en la Gran Sala; Todos los ancianos, y él mismo, incluido, pensó que Li Qiye era ignorante por valorar un palo regular tan altamente.

Sin embargo, ese palo había vencido a un genio como Xu Hui, como si estuviera indefenso. Ahora, Li Qiye de repente quería esas ¿dos espadas? Puede que no sea sólo una coincidencia. Probablemente tenía sus ojos en ellas desde que habían entrado en el interior de la Armería.

Un estudiante que fue expulsado por Nan Huairen era a la vez enojado y asustado; el grito:

"Nan Huairen! Usted … ¿Se atreve a pegarme? Voy a informar de esto a los ancianos … "

"Abofetéalo, abofetearlo hasta que no puede hablar más".

Li Qiye dijo sin piedad.

A partir de esas palabras simples, Nan Huairen podía sentir una hebra de rabia dentro de Li Qiye. Parecía que este Mayor se estaba volviendo agitado.

"Mis disculpas."

Nan Huairen abofeteó al discípulo tres veces, sin dudar: "Slap, slap, slap." Nan Huairen sabía que esto no era sólo el salvando la vida del discípulo; esto también fue un ensayo Li Qiye estaba usando para ponerlo a prueba.

Li Qiye dejó este asunto solo, y se volvió hacia el protector:

"Los ancianos han acordado para que yo recoja un arma, así que me gustaría seleccionar las espadas".

El protector puso los ojos en Li Qiye. Este chico no se veía como un idiota, así que ¿por qué estaba tan insistente en hacer algo tan tonto?

El protector dudó por un momento, pero luego, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza:

"¡Esto es posible!"

Estas fueron sólo dos espadas mortales; no eran un tesoro de renombre. Li Qiye vino con la orden de los ancianos, y ellos le dieron dos espadas regulares no fue un gran problema.

Li Qiye personalmente llevó las dos espadas, de modo que el protector pueda escribirlo en la lista de comprobación. A pesar de que la petición de Li Qiye era extraña, el protector no sabía muy bien qué decir.

Terminando su tarea, Li Qiye dejó la Armería con sus espadas. Viniendo a través de los discípulos que fueron golpeados sin sentido por Nan Huairen, frenó sus pasos y con rabia, dijo:

"Ustedes necesitan ser agradecidos hacia Nan Huairen por salvar sus vidas. Si tiene alguna queja sobre mis acciones, puede ir e informar a los ancianos. Sin embargo, no me deje tratar personalmente con usted, porque el resultado no sería preferible en su final".

La intención de Nan Huairen fue revelada por Li Qiye, y sólo podía sonreír con timidez.

Los estudiantes golpeados fueron congelados por el miedo. Esta persona, ante ellos, era un hombre temible; no había ninguna semejanza a un niño de trece años de edad.

Li Qiye volvió a su pico después de decir lo que pensaba.

Capítulo 0034: Espadas Dobles Invisibles (2)

Después de volver a su pico, al ver la expresión curiosa de Nan Huairen mientras miraba las espadas, Li Qiye las arrojó sobre Nan Huairen.

"Si quieres mirarlas, entonces puedes sostenerlas y mirarlas tanto como quieras."

Nan Huairen se sintió tímido tras ser capturado por Li Qiye. No sabía porque Li Qiye quería estas espadas, pero no podía simplemente preguntar de inmediato.

Sosteniendo las espadas, Nan Huairen dejó de ser tan cortés, y él las observaba meticulosamente; Sin embargo, no podía ver nada extraordinario de ellas.

Las dos espadas en sus manos parecían ser sólo armas mortales hechas de acero regular, y el óxido en ellas era la prueba de que no podían soportar la prueba del tiempo.

¿Por qué mayor escogió estas espadas?

Nan Huairen cree que Li Qiye ya había decidido ir a por estas espadas cuando entró por primera vez en la Armería.

Li Qiye sonrió y respondió:

"Si usted, o cualquiera de la secta, pudiera ver a través de su misterio, entonces no habrían estado en la Armería durante tanto tiempo."

¿Qué clase de tesoro es esto?

Nan Huairen cortésmente preguntó. Realmente no podía ver las propiedades mágicas.

No son tesoros.

Li Qiye respondió:

"Son sólo dos espadas duales normales hechas de acero. De hecho, el material del que están hechas valen menos que dos monedas de plata por ahí."

"Pero por qué…"

La respuesta de Li Qiye hizo confundir a Nan Huairen. Si fueran realmente como Li Qiye describe, entonces ¿por qué las escogió?

Li Qiye interrumpió su pregunta:

"Sin embargo, pueden cortar a través de las armas de los Royal Nobles y de los Seres Iluminados como si estuvieran cortando tofu".

"¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!"

El corazón de Nan Huairen se sacudió al oír esto. Royal Nobles eran extremadamente fuertes, por no hablar de los Seres Iluminados. Desde hace treinta mil años, no ha habido un solo discípulo que fuera capaz de alcanzar el estado de Ser Iluminado en la secta.

Li Qiye le gusta ver las expresiones sorpresas de Nan Huairen, y proclamó lentamente:

"Usted es inteligente, y puedes comprender claramente la situación actual. No te maltrataré. Las Leyes de Merito Emperador o los Tesoros de Vida nivel Saint; Si usted los quiere, usted los tendrá. Si haces un buen trabajo y contribuyes en gran medida, te dejaré cultivar Leyes de Merito que son mucho más formidables que Leyes de Emperador."

Las palabras de Li Qiye eran como barras de acero golpeando en el tambor que era el corazón de Nan Huairen. Su maestro, o incluso Elder Sun, no serían capaces de hacer tal promesa porque no había muchas Leyes de Emperador conocidas en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

"Gracias hermano."

Nan Huairen recogió su ingenio y se inclinó hacia Li Qiye, y Li Qiye naturalmente aceptó su gesto.

Después de que Nan Huairen se fuera, Li Qiye sostuvo las espadas en su mano; Acarició los bordes. Suspiró y comenzó a recordar su pasado.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si pudiéramos convertirnos en un Emperador Inmortal imbatible? pequeño Min Ren fue preparado por él, por lo que fue capaz de aceptar la Voluntad del Cielo. Su vida entera, sin par en todos los Nueve Mundos, y él cultivó con éxito el Solar Immortal Physique también. Sin embargo, al final, fue borrado lentamente por el río del tiempo.

Li Qiye retira el óxido de las espadas, trayéndolas de vuelta a su forma original. Las dos espadas tenían una apariencia normal, pero ahora exudaban un aura antigua.

Usando su mano para tocar ligeramente los bordes, Li Qiye sintió una energía fría emanando de las espadas. Todos tenían razón en su juicio; Estas espadas eran de hecho sólo espadas mortales. Sin embargo, eran las espadas que fueron utilizadas una vez por Min Ren, personalmente, cuando era un niño pequeño.

En base a los materiales, estas espadas eran basura; Sin embargo, solían ser las armas principales de un Emperador Inmortal. Incluso después de que empezó a cultivar, no estaba dispuesto a separarse de estas espadas; siempre las tuvo con él. Incluso después de su ascensión, todavía estaban a su lado.

Cada vez que recordaba, sacaba las espadas y las acariciaba como si quisiera compartir sus sentimientos con el alma de las espadas.

A pesar de que Min Ren nunca forjó las espadas, fueron bendecidas con el toque de un Emperador Inmortal y arregladas por la energía sangre de un Emperador Inmortal; Así, aunque estuvieran hechas de acero mortal, todavía eran excepcionales. ¿Qué tan poderoso era un Emperador Inmortal? Esta fue la persona que llevó la Voluntad del Cielo y reinó sobre el universo y los Nueve Mundos.

El verdadero valor de las espadas no estaba en su material o nitidez, sino en la conciencia inmortal y pensamientos ocultos dentro de las espadas.

La conciencia de un Emperador Inmortal era extremadamente aterradora. A pesar de que las dos espadas no eran comparables a un Tesoro de Vida o Tesoro Verdadero, eran indefinidamente más fuertes que un Tesoro de Royal Noble o un Ser Iluminado, muchas veces. Un hilo de conciencia ofensiva de Emperador Inmortal podría cortar cualquier cosa.

Li Qiye trata lentamente de conectarse con la restante conciencia Inmortal escondida en las espadas.

Por supuesto, dentro de un corto período de tiempo, no podía comunicarse fácilmente con esta conciencia Inmortal; esto requiere paciencia y un procedimiento cuidadoso. Li Qiye no tenía prisa; Él lentamente sintió la conciencia en el cuerpo de las espadas.

En este mundo, nadie estaba más familiarizado con Min Ren que Li Qiye. Por lo tanto, no había nadie más familiarizado con esta conciencia Inmortal que pertenece a Min Ren que Li Qiye.

En los siguientes dos días, Li Qiye seguía cultivando su Kun Peng Seis Variantes y Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, y pasó el resto de su tiempo tratando de comunicarse con las espadas duales.

A pesar de que era el Primer Discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, nadie, excepto el Protector Mo y Nan Huairen, nunca habían puesto en duda su cultivo.

Li Qiye era como una sombra translúcida viva en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Incluso los Ancianos no querían conocer su situación, ni hablar de otras personas. Para ellos, tener a Li Qiye estaba bien, pero no tendrían ningún problema estando sin él.

Esto hizo a Nan Huairen el invitado más familiar en el pico de Li Qiye. Siempre que tenía tiempo, vendría a comprobar a Li Qiye. Cuidaba de sus necesidades diarias; Esto varió de herramientas mortales a una bolsa dimensional.

Protector Mo también trató de enseñar los consejos de cultivo a Li Qiye; Sin embargo, Li Qiye parecía saber y comprender todo, haciendo a Protector Mo eliminar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Tres meses habían pasado. Durante una sesión de cultivo de Li Qiye, sintió una fuerza desbordante a través de su cuerpo. En un segundo, su Palacio Destino liberó y absorbió múltiples auras circulares, y sus ojos dispararon un destello luminoso.

Justo después, su Palacio Destino sufrió un cambio trascendental. El Muelle de la vida al este fue inundado repentinamente con el agua de la vida. Viajó a todas las esquinas y cuevas, creando lentamente una pequeña fuente.

Al oeste, un brillante fuego quemó el cielo. El Caldero de la llama de la Vida se encendió, y el Fuego del alma dentro de él se encendió en llamas; Era como si fuera capaz de derretir cualquier existencia en el mundo.

El sur no quería perder ante los demás. El Árbol de la Vida irradiaba muchas auras doradas circulares, y sus hojas comenzaron a resurgir. Innumerables Energías de la Vida rodearon el Árbol de la Vida; Era como si se tratara de un dragón dormido despertando de un largo sueño. Dejó salir un fuerte rugido lleno de infinito poder.

Por último, hacia el norte, también hubo fuertes conmociones. El Pilar de la Vida ejerció una fuerte presencia; Era como si estuviera listo para conectar el cielo a la tierra. Los misteriosos símbolos Dao en su cuerpo comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran su propia conciencia.

¡El Segundo Despertar! El segundo nivel de Palace Foundation era la segunda etapa de Despertar. Le tomó tres meses completar el primer nivel.

Al mismo tiempo, todos los símbolos y las verdades Dao del Kun Peng Seis Variantes se llenaron de vida. A veces era un Kun Peng jugando con el destino verdadero de Li Qiye y entrando en él. En otras ocasiones, se convirtió en un Kun, y nadaba en el agua circundante, saltó hacia arriba y abajo, y causó enormes tsunamis.

El corazón de Li Qiye se llenó de emoción. Él respiró profundamente; ¡finalmente! ¡Él no perdió su tiempo! Para ir diez mil millas, uno comienza con un medio paso. ¡Este fue un gran comienzo!

Si otros cultivadores tuvieran que pasar tres meses para llegar a la segunda etapa, no estarían tan emocionados; Incluso habrían pensado que eran basura.

Después de que su destino verdadero volvió a entrar en su letargo, Li Qiye dejó su entusiasmo atrás. Empezó a cultivar a un nivel superior. El lento tuvo que empezar temprano, y el sin talento tuvo que ser diligente. A lo largo de su vida, había visto a muchos cultivadores con aptitudes medias convertirse en maestros extremadamente fuertes; Fueron invictos en toda su vida, y lo hicieron siendo trabajadores duros. También había visto muchos genios caer en una profunda desesperación, sin la oportunidad de levantar la cabeza.

Los talentos y el físico de un cultivador no eran suficientes; Uno también necesita una fuerte voluntad de Dao, y una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir el camino hasta el final. Un día, él sería el último en sonreír, y él sería el que estaría en el pico más alto, mirando hacia abajo en la humanidad.

Capítulo 0035: Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno (1)

La Tercera Oleada de Sangre era el último nivel de Palace Foundation. Este nivel era como su nombre sugiere; Desde cuando la sangre de un cultivador se condensa finalmente en una sola gota de sangre de longevidad, éste era el signo de una exitosa Oleada de Sangre.

Había un dicho extendido en el mundo del cultivo: El Físico desarrolla la Sangre, la Sangre alimenta la Rueda de Vida, la Rueda de Vida fortalece el Palacio Destino, el Palacio Destino, a su vez, ayuda a fortalecer la Rueda de Vida, la Rueda de Vida, entonces, suplementa la Sangre, la Sangre aumenta su Físico, y el Físico, entonces, protege su Palacio Destino.

Físico, Rueda de Vida, y Palacio Destino; Estas tres existencias siempre se han beneficiado y sinergizado entre sí. No podía faltar ninguno de ellos.

Un físico fuerte permitió que la energía de sangre fuera fuerte. La energía de sangre fuerte prolongaría la vida, mientras más larga sea la vida, más fuerte sería el Palacio Destino y un formidable Palacio Destino le permitiría al cultivador obtener un Físico aún más fuerte.

El Palacio Destino también prestó su poder a la Rueda de Vida. La Rueda de Vida crearía sangre de Longevidad, la sangre de la Longevidad consolidaría el físico, y, entonces, el más fuerte físico puede proteger el Palacio Destino.

Sin embargo, no importa cómo funcionara este sistema, los tres dependían seguramente de la energía de sangre. Si el rango de un cultivador era demasiado alto, una energía de sangre más débil no sería capaz de sostener su formidable Físico, Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino; Por lo tanto, era necesario que la energía de sangre se convirtiera en sangre de Longevidad.

La sangre de Longevidad era extremadamente valiosa para cualquier cultivador. Cada gota de Sangre de Longevidad se creó a través de muchos ciclos de purificación. No sólo eran el pináculo de la energía de sangre, sino que también contenían el misterioso gran Dao.

Había otro dicho con respecto a la sangre: "Diez mil sangres, una Longevidad; Una sangre, diez mil años de longevidad" muchos cultivadores interpretaron esto de manera diferente durante su entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, había un tema común con sus interpretaciones. Era que una gota de Sangre de Longevidad requería diez mil pedacitos de energía sanguínea para formar, y una gota de Sangre de Longevidad de un Emperador Inmortal podía permitir que un mortal viviera durante diez mil años.

Aunque nadie había intentado usar Sangre de Longevidad de un Emperador Inmortal en un simple mortal para prolongar su vida útil; La frase anterior debe aclarar qué tan valioso era con respecto a cada gota de Sangre de Longevidad.

Alcanzar la etapa de la tercera Oleada de Sangre no era nada impresionante; Un cultivador normal sólo necesitaba unos meses.

El punto crucial de esta etapa fue utilizar una Ley de Merito de Longevidad para mejorar la energía de sangre, y Li Qiye estaba haciendo precisamente eso.

La Rueda de Vida detrás de su espalda irradiaba luz celestial, mientras que hace girar las energías de sangre de Li Qiye en un patrón circular. Además, en el centro de la rotación había un vórtice. Una vez que este vórtice apareció, su energía sanguínea se hizo más fuerte y más rápida; Fluyó como un aguacero torrencial.

Debido a su Físico Mortal y Rueda de Vida Mortal, su energía de sangre era originalmente nada impresionante; Sin embargo, en esta coyuntura particular, su energía de sangre estaba alcanzando el nivel de Xiantian en su Physique y Rueda de Vida.

Su energía sanguínea fluía como un río, sin detenerse nunca. Terminó rápidamente una rotación alrededor de su Dantian Superior a su Dantian Inferior. Se hizo más y más rápida hasta que hubo un torbellino gigante que se forma en el cuerpo de Li Qiye, con forma de un creciente y sangriento sol.

Esta era la parte mágica y aterradora de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio; Este método podría convertir la energía de sangre en un flujo extremadamente poderoso. Debido a esta velocidad increíble, el Palacio Destino dentro del destino verdadero de Li Qiye de repente volvió a la vida.

En este momento, el destino verdadero de Li Qiye había sido completamente despertado. Era semejante a un enorme Kun absorbiendo el vórtice de sangre que fue rotando debido a su Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio.

El Kun siguió succionando el vórtice con extrema velocidad; Los encantamientos escritos del Kun Peng Seis Variantes entraron en la vida con luces cegadoras. Estos encantamientos aplastaron por completo el vórtice entrante en pedazos más pequeños en el proceso de refinado.

Después del proceso, la energía de sangre llegó a ser aún más pura y más gruesa con los brillos cristalizados. Entonces, la sangre templada fue arrojada de nuevo a la Rueda de Vida. El verdadero Destino se hizo aún más fuerte, así como los encantamientos del Kun Peng. Cada encantamiento se parecía al Kun Peng como si fueran hechos de carne real; Poco a poco se dividió en incluso más pequeños Kun Peng mientras volaban hacia las cuatro direcciones, llenos de vida.

Toda la operación era muy natural, así era como siempre había sido.

Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio de Li Qiye en realidad estaba purificando la energía de sangre, por lo que es más fuerte, además de usarla para alimentar los encantamientos dentro de su Palacio Destino.

A lo largo de los años, incontables discípulos habían tratado de cultivar la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio; Sin embargo, fracasaron porque su método era defectuoso e imperfecto. Sólo se lamentaban en el fracaso.

La versión de Li Qiye fue perfeccionada por puro esfuerzo y paciencia a través de los años. Era algo que no podía haber hecho por sí mismo; Sin embargo, lo logró con la ayuda de gente como

Min Ren, Tun Ri y el Rey Dragón Negro, entre otros …

Después de un día y una noche de purificación de sangre, de repente oyó un ruido sordo; Era como si un objeto extremadamente pesado hubiera caído en su Rueda de Vida. En este momento, sentía que su mente estaba iluminada; Todo estaba claro para él. Todo su cuerpo estaba relajado y rodeado de un aura de oro, y su aura de sangre, en la parte posterior de su Rueda de Vida, era más brillante que nunca.

Li Qiye examinó su cuerpo; Encontró una gota de Sangre de Longevidad que destellaba; Era carmesí como el fuego y extremadamente hermosa como si fuera una creación de los cielos que aparece en la Rueda de Vida.

Esta gota de sangre era la prueba de que Li Qiye había roto con éxito a través de la etapa de Palace Foundation y oficialmente entrar en la etapa de Palace Expansion.

Si uno iba a decir que Li Qiye tomó tres meses para llegar a la etapa del Segundo Despertar dentro del Palace Foundation, entonces nadie creería que sólo le tomó un día y una noche crear una gota de Sangre de Longevidad; Sin embargo, éste era el poder aterrador de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio.

Un genio podría alcanzar el Segundo Despertar dentro de un día, pero le tomaría por lo menos diez días formar una gota de Sangre de Longevidad. Sin embargo, Li Qiye sólo se requirió un día para realizar esta tarea; Nadie se sentiría tranquilo después de escuchar esta noticia.

Esto también fue la razón por la cual muchos genios eligieron la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio a pesar de sus defectos, en el pasado, debido a su increíble velocidad de cultivo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Nan Huairen vio a Li Qiye, estaba muy sorprendido y le preguntó:

"Mayor … Tú … Tú … ¿Ya has alcanzado el Palace Expansion?"

Lo alcancé anoche.

Li Qiye declaro insípidamente.

Si fuera otra persona, estaría muy orgulloso; Sólo la mayoría de los genios cielo-aplastante serían capaces de formar una gota de Sangre de Longevidad en un día, Sin embargo, Li Qiye sabía que todo esto era debido a su Ley de Merito. Él, personalmente, no tenía nada de qué estar orgulloso.

Después de escuchar la respuesta de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen, aturdido, dijo:

¡Mayor! Todavía recuerdo que hace unos días, tu Destino Verdadero aún no había alcanzado el Segundo Despertar.

"Hace dos días, llegué al Segundo Despertar."

Li Qiye todavía estaba tan tranquilo como el agua en un pozo, y respondió.

"Tú … Realmente tomaste tres meses para alcanzar el Segundo Despertar, ¿pero solo tomaste un día para purificar tu primera gota de Sangre de Longevidad?"

Después de conocer la historia completa, Nan Huairen con su cuerpo congelado preguntó débilmente.

Li Qiye se limitó a sonreír, sin palabras. Después de un momento, Nan Huairen estaba a la vez asustado y maravillado por la velocidad:

"La Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio es verdaderamente un método maravilloso; No es de extrañar que muchos discípulos en el pasado hayan tratado de cultivarla".

Su voz, llena de remordimientos, también sonó de nuevo:

"Es tan desafortunado que la falla del método también es una herida fatal. Muchos genios trataron de perfeccionar este método, pero nadie lo había conseguido".

Nan Huairen preguntó con curiosidad una vez más:

"¿En qué etapa se cambia a un método de Rueda de Vida diferente?"

Por su conocimiento, sabía que no se podía cultivar con la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio para siempre debido a su imperfección.

La mejor manera de cultivar desde el principio hasta el final, sin importar si se trataba de una Ley de Rueda de Vida o Ley del Destino, era usar el mismo método en todas partes; Así fue como uno realmente mejoró su cultivación.

Un cultivador podría cambiar su método de cultivo existente, pero eso dejaría atrás defectos irreparables en el futuro para su camino Grand Dao. Un día, cuando ocurra una calamidad, este defecto sería una debilidad fatal.

Sin embargo, para muchos cultivadores, no muchos fueron expuestos a las mejores Leyes de Merito cuando empezaron sus caminos de cultivo. Si una persona comenzó con un Ley de Emperador y se quedó con ella durante toda su vida, fue una buena cosa; Sin embargo, si él comenzó con una Ley de Merito inferior de la fila, entonces su logro futuro sería extremadamente limitado.

Desde la perspectiva de Nan Huairen, a pesar de que Li Qiye había cultivado la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, en el futuro, tendría que cambiar su método. De lo contrario, en última instancia, sería arruinado por esta Ley de Merito.

Debido a esto, Nan Huairen cortésmente recordó a Li Qiye:

"Mayor, debes cambiar rápidamente esta Ley de Merito; cuanto antes mejor. Una vez que llegue al callejón sin salida, será mucho más difícil de cambiar; Usted será incapaz de cortar el control de este método de su energía de sangre".

Capítulo 0036: Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno (2)

Esta situación había ocurrido muchas veces en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Había muchos principiantes talentosos que creían en la misma idea. Primero, cultivar usando la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio para correr a través de las primeras etapas; después, esperar hasta que la Ley de Merito dejara de ser efectiva; Por último, cambiar a una Ley de Merito diferente. Sin embargo, una vez que estos genios estuvieran atrapados en esta ideología, nunca podrían sacudirse la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio porque la forma en que esta Ley de Merito movía la energía de sangre era completamente diferente de cualquier otra Ley de Merito de Rueda de Vida.

Esta fue la razón por la cual, más tarde, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ya no estaba de acuerdo para que los discípulos practicaran este método. Discípulos con grandes talentos internos estaban completamente prohibidos de hacerlo.

"Tengo mi propio plan."

Li Qiye sonrió y no dijo nada más. Por supuesto, no podía revelar el secreto de esta Ley de Merito. ¡Si otras personas supieran que había perfeccionado la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, entonces las consecuencias sólo se podían imaginar!

Nan Huairen sabía que Li Qiye no era una persona ignorante, ni arrogante, pero no entendía de dónde provenía la confianza de Li Qiye respecto a este tema.

¡Escuché que el segundo hermano vendrá dentro de unos días!

Nan Huairen vino principalmente hoy para traer a Li Qiye este mensaje.

Li Qiye asintió ligeramente, y no preguntó más. No le preocupaba este segundo hermano, el discípulo del Maestro de Secta, de quien hablaba Nan Huairen.

Después de la partida de Nan Huairen, Li Qiye, una vez más, se sumergió diligentemente en su cultivación. Aunque ya tenía las artes sin paralelo de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio y las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng, no era perezoso en lo más mínimo.

Palace Expansion también tenía tres etapas. Primera, Construcción de la Ley de Mérito; Segunda, Desarrollo de Esencia; Tercera, Extensión de la Tierra.

Una gran terminación de Palace Foundation significó que: tanto Leyes de Merito de Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino se finalizaron, y los fundamentos Dao de la Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino se forjaron con éxito.

En este momento, Li Qiye podría optar por cultivar diferentes Leyes de Merito, no importa si se trataba de un Palacio Destino, Rueda de Vida o un método de Physique.

El siguiente método dependería de las Leyes de Merito finalizadas; Por eso los cultivadores llamaron a la primera etapa, Construcción de la Ley de Mérito.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye no tenía prisa por iniciar un nuevo método; Quería perfeccionar las Invisible Dual Blades, así como fortalecer su Physique, haciéndolo poderoso.

Para un cultivador, una poderosa Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino no era suficiente, también necesitaría un poderoso Physique.

La Rueda de Vida y el Palacio Destino fueron determinados por los cielos, nadie podía cambiar eso; Pero el Physique era diferente, podía ser mejorado a través del cultivo.

Los Physique naturales también variaban grandemente. El Physique Mortal era el más débil mientras que el Physique Inmortal era el mejor. Los cultivadores diferenciaron entre los Physique de débil a fuerte con los siguientes: Physique Mortal, Physique Houtian, Physique Xiantian, Physique Rey, Physique Saint y Physique Inmortal.

Uno podría nacer con un Physique Mortal, Physique Houtian, Physique Xiantian, Physique Rey o Physique Saint; Pero no podía ser un Physique Inmortal, porque era el pináculo de todos los Physique. Desde la antigüedad hasta el presente, nadie había oído hablar nunca de un Physique Inmortal natural.

Para la constitución, el Physique Xiantian era el factor determinante de si uno podría cultivar con éxito su Physique a un nivel más alto. Si este era el caso, entonces había una posibilidad de que uno podría eventualmente cultivar con éxito un Physique Rey, Physique Saint, o incluso un Physique Immortal.

Sin embargo, el Physique Houtian no tenía esa posibilidad. Por ejemplo, el Physique Golden Hawk de Xu Hui pertenecía a la familia Physique Sky Eagle y era considerado un poderoso Physique Houtian.

A través del cultivo, el Physique Golden Hawk podría eventualmente llegar al estado de Physique Heavenly Hawk o incluso a su estado más alto, el Physique Immortal Hawk. Aunque este último estado no era más débil que un Physique Rey, este tipo de Physique Houtian nunca podría conseguir el estado del pináculo de Physique Immortal.

La evolución desde el Physique de Golden Hawk hasta el Physique Heavenly Hawk fue un proceso de fortalecimiento, mientras que ir de un Physique Xiantian a un Physique Rey fue un aumento en rango y esencia.

Physique Rey y Physique Saint, también tenían muchas limitaciones. Por ejemplo, el Physique Emperor Golden Bull era un Physique fuerte dentro de su familia y podía ascender al rango de Physique Overlord a través del cultivo, pero los cultivadores no podían cultivarlo en su Physique especial, aunque fuera el mismo rango.

Los Physique dados por el cuerpo seguirían siendo del mismo tipo, incluso con el cultivo; Ninguna Ley de Merito ni un método de Physique de alto rango podría cambiar eso.

Sin embargo, ¡las creaciones del cielo eran misteriosas y mágicas! Aunque el Physique Golden Hawk y el Physique Emperor Golden Bull no pudieron escapar de sus limitaciones, no importa cómo desafiar-cielo el método de cultivo; Había un Physique capaz de la prueba. ¡Un Physique que fue rechazado por muchas personas, El Physique Mortal!

Uno podría cultivar el Physique Mortal en el Physique Golden Hawk, el Physique Emperor Golden Bull, e incluso un Physique Inmortal en las leyendas. Antes del cultivo, el cuerpo mortal no estaba limitado por ningún factor.

Mientras que el Physique Houtian, con un atributo de fuego natural, debe encontrar un método con una afinidad similar. Si un atributo de fuego seleccionaba un método de cultivo de Physique Agua, crearía una disonancia fatal para su cultivo.

El Physique Mortal no tenía ese requisito; Antes del camino del cultivo, uno podría escoger cualquier método de construcción de Physique.

Por supuesto, subir de un Physique Mortal a un Physique Houtian o Xiantian no era una tarea fácil. El cultivador requirió un formidable método de Physique, así como una fuerza de voluntad que era diez veces más alta que otras; Por último, una pasta Physique de alto grado fue necesaria. Cuanto más alto sea el grado y la cantidad, mejor.

Por eso, para aumentar exitosamente el rango de un Physique Mortal a un Physique Xiantian, sería una tarea monumental; Esfuerzos monstruosos deben ser ejercidos.

Esta fue la razón por la que nadie en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación deseaba invertir en alguien con un

Physique Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal y Palacio Destino Mortal como Li Qiye; Cualquier método Physique o pastas

Physique de alto grado usadas en una persona tan promedio sería un desperdicio.

Li Qiye se dio cuenta de que su camino elegido sería extremadamente tortuoso, pero su corazón no había vacilado desde que puso sus manos en la Escritura Física, una de las Nueve Grandes Escrituras Celestiales; Un tesoro que fue ansiado incluso por los Emperadores Inmortales.

Si alguien lo había hecho con éxito en el pasado, entonces Li Qiye sabía que era capaz también. En la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren tenía muchos descendientes; Creían que su Physique Inmortal era naturalmente dotado por los cielos, pero Li Qiye sabía que estas palabras eran completamente absurdas. El solo alimento a Min Ren por sí solo para que se diera cuenta de todos los hechos, que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren no había nacido con un Physique Rey, o un Physique Saint, sino un Physique Mortal. Este hecho sería difícil de aceptar para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, pero ésta era la verdad. Cuando Min Ren era más joven, Li Qiye le enseñó una de las Nueve Escrituras Celestiales. La palabra "Yang", que significa el sol, fue el método de Physique elegido para el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Así, cultivó con éxito uno de los doce Físicos Inmortales.

Hoy, Li Qiye abrió la Escritura Física; Todos los encantamientos esotéricos con respecto a él aparecieron en su mente. Desde el pasado hasta el presente, nadie había entendido los misterios de la Escritura Física más que Li Qiye; Por lo tanto, fue capaz de crear una serie de leyendas.

Desde la Era Solitaria hasta ahora, nunca fue negligente cuando trató de investigar la Escritura Física. Especialmente durante el tiempo en que el Rey Dragón Negro gobernó la tierra, esto era cuando su maestría alcanzó su cumbre. Hasta más tarde, su situación tenía una complicación y, por lo tanto, no tenía otra opción que mandar al Rey Dragón Negro a borrar todos sus recuerdos con respecto a la Escritura Física.

La Escritura Física tenía un total de seis encantamientos: ¡Yin y Yang, Dureza y Suavidad, Puro y Corrupto!

A pesar de que la Escritura Física sólo tenía seis encantamientos, fueron la última evolución de las verdades misteriosas en todos los Physique. En la Era Distante, había doce Físicos Inmortales, pero nadie sabía que se originaron de la Escritura Física.

Una vez que uno alcanzó el gran entendimiento para cualquiera de las seis palabras; Cada palabra daría a luz a dos diferentes Físicos Inmortales y un cultivador sólo podría elegir uno de los dos.

Por ejemplo, al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren le fue enseñada la palabra "Yang" por Li Qiye. Había dos Physique Inmortales que provienen de la palabra "Yang" en la gran terminación; Physique Inmortal Solar y Physique Immortal Light. Min Ren fue capaz de cultivar el Physique Immortal Solar.

Después de generaciones de deducciones y numerosos años de estudios y comprensión, Li Qiye se dio cuenta de que la Escritura Física podía cultivar cualquier Physique, pero no había Physique más fuerte que los Doce Físicos Inmortales.

En este momento, Li Qiye había decidido cultivar la palabra "Corrupto" hasta la gran terminación, hasta el extremo.

Quería cultivar el Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno de los Doce Físicos Inmortales.

Li Qiye sabía que el proceso para alcanzar la gran terminación para el Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno sería muy largo; No era algo que se podía hacer en un día y una noche. Una terminación rápida sería de unos cientos de años, mientras que una terminación lenta sería de unos miles a diez miles de años.

Sin embargo, tenía una confianza extrema en sí mismo. Incluso si naciera con un Physique Mortal, a través de la perseverancia y la fuerza de voluntad, un día, sería un practicante con el Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno.

La Escritura Física surgió en la mente de Li Qiye. Él controló los encantamientos de la palabra "Corrupto" como un río imparable en su Palacio Destino.

Su Verdadero Destino que absorbía la energía de la sangre antes también estaba absorbiendo las misteriosas verdades de la palabra "Corrupto". Pulido por el verdadero destino, los misterios de la palabra "Corrupto" se estaban integrando en su sangre. En ese momento, su cuerpo se sobresaltó, y parecía que todo se había vuelto lento, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Capítulo 0037: Tu Bu Yu (1)

La Rueda de Vida giró continuamente mientras la sangre rugía. La Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio era una ley absolutamente excepcional, incluso a través de los años; Convirtió la energía de la sangre en un vórtice feroz.

Justo cuando los encantamientos de la palabra "Corrupto" aparecieron en la sangre de Li Qiye, su sangre se hizo extremadamente pesada; El flujo sanguíneo disminuyó debido a esto.

Sin embargo, nadie podía subestimar la magia de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio. Después de que las verdades misteriosas de la palabra "Corrupto" ralentizaron el flujo de sangre, la Ley de Merito actuó con enojo, usando toda su potencia, controló la Rueda de Vida y rugió con todo el impacto en el mundo.

El flujo de sangre estancado de repente se hizo más rápido con el empuje de la Rueda de Vida y la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio. El flujo sanguíneo en el cuerpo de Li Qiye, en este momento, era como un gigantesco dragón que era desenfrenado, feroz e inmenso.

La arrogante sangre entró en un alboroto, desgarrando los meridianos de Li Qiye, destruyendo sus huesos y quemando su Palacio Destino. En un corto momento, El Physique de Li Qiye estuvo casi arruinado.

Li Qiye, en agonía, escupió un bocado de sangre fresca. Este era un gran dolor que casi no podía manejar. De repente, apareció una grieta en su cuerpo, y en el segundo siguiente, todo su cuerpo comenzó a romperse como un pedazo de porcelana.

El poder de las verdades misteriosas dentro de la palabra "Corrupto" era más de lo que la gente podría imaginar. La sangre, con un tremendo peso bajo el impulso de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, podría destruir abrumadoramente cualquier cosa.

El cuerpo de Li Qiye estaba severamente aplastado; ¡Su Physique Mortal no podía resistir el poder de la divinidad de la fuerza en conflicto dentro de su cuerpo! Sin embargo, la palabra "Corrupto" ciertamente no estaba tratando de matar a Li Qiye. Si las misteriosas verdades de la Escritura Física no eran nada más que esto, entonces no hubiera sido codiciada por muchos años por los Emperadores Inmortales.

El palacio de Li Qiye también fue destruido por la fuerza de la sangre vigorosa, pero como su cuerpo fue aplastado, muchas canciones del Gran Dao comenzaron a cantar. Innumerables verdades misteriosas de su Palacio Destino entraron en acción; Su Verdadero Destino estaba absorbiendo las interminables runas de encantamiento, y estas runas hicieron que su Verdadero Destino irradiara Energía de Vida a través de su cuerpo.

En este momento, bajo el efecto de la palabra "Corrupto", el Muelle de la Vida arrojó un agua de la Vida furiosa; Era como si hubiera aparecido un tsunami. El Caldero de la Vida inmediatamente quemó con el Fuego del Alma; El Fuego del Alma sacudió brillantemente el cielo y la tierra.

Las mil hojas del Árbol de la Vida se extendían brillantemente hacia las cuatro direcciones; Emitían innumerables Energías de la Vida. Después, las Hojas de la Vida cayeron al suelo, y la raíz más profunda del Árbol de la Vida conectó con la parte más profunda del Palacio Destino de Li Qiye. Todas las raíces finalmente ataron el cuerpo entero de Li Qiye, bloqueando sus restos destrozados.

El Pilar de la Vida usó sus encantamientos misteriosos para conectarse con la palabra "Corrupto", así como el cielo y la tierra. Los encantamientos corrieron indefinidamente y comenzaron a tomar prestado el poder del mundo para hacer que el cuerpo de Li Qiye perforara los Nueve Cielos y las Nueve Tierras.

En este momento, el Agua de la Vida, el Fuego del Alma, las Hojas de Vida y los encantamientos del Pilar de la Vida fueron refinados por la palabra "Corrupto" mientras rodeados por la sangre de

Li Qiye. Se convirtieron en energía de Caos Primordial que envolvió todo el cuerpo roto de Li Qiye.

En este momento, el cuerpo de Li Qiye estaba atormentado por la pesada sangre en su interior, la cual pesaba tanto como diez mil montañas, mientras que la energía de Caos Primordial lo rodeaba como una pasta de barro en un bloqueo. Todo el proceso fue extremadamente doloroso.

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, Li Qiye seguía aguantando. Li Qiye estaba soportando para que la sangre con las verdades misteriosas "Corrupto" refinaría y recrearía su cuerpo; Porque la energía de Caos Primordial estaba abarcando su cuerpo, su cuerpo completamente destrozado no se rompió en pedazos en el suelo.

La sangre, una vez más, desintegró el cuerpo de Li Qiye. Las verdades misteriosas "Corrupto", una y otra vez, destruyeron el cuerpo de Li Qiye; Este proceso fue como un martillo gigante aplastando a Li Qiye una y otra vez, mientras que el Agua de la Vida, el Fuego del Alma, las Hojas de la Vida y los conjuros del Pilar de la Vida se combinaron en la energía de Caos Primordial y fueron recostados a las áreas rotas para reconstruir el cuerpo de Li Qiye.

Si los forasteros pudieran ver esta escena, se sorprenderían al ver el poder del Palacio Destino. Cuatro Símbolos: El Muelle de la Vida, el Árbol de la Vida, el Caldero de la Vida y el Pilar de la Vida.

Durante años, innumerables sabios se preguntaron y estudiaron las misteriosas verdades de los Cuatro Símbolos del Palacio Destino en vano. Se creía que sólo los Emperadores Inmortales podían comprender la totalidad de las verdades dentro de los Cuatro Símbolos.

Sin embargo, en este momento, un niño de trece años fue capaz de comunicarse con los Cuatro Símbolos; Era simplemente impensable.

De hecho, desde la antigüedad, con respecto al dominio del Palacio Destino Cuatro Símbolos, nadie fue tan lejos como lo hizo Li Qiye, incluyendo a Emperadores Inmortales. Pasó un sinfín de años investigando la Escritura Física, ¿cómo podría haber alguien más que tuviera el mismo dominio de la maestría que él?

Sufriendo una y otra vez, el refinamiento continuó. Li Qiye no sabía cuánto tiempo había sido el proceso; El dolor lo había entumecido.

Desde que había elegido la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio y la Escritura Física, este resultado había estado dentro de las expectativas de Li Qiye.

Aunque él también podría haber cultivado la Escritura Física sin la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, en este mundo, sólo había esta Ley de Merito que era capaz de conducir las misteriosas verdades detrás de la palabra "Corrupto" dentro del flujo sanguíneo.

Debido al Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno, necesitaba el poder de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio; No sólo para destruir completamente su cuerpo, sino también para remodelarlo a un rango superior.

Una cantidad desconocida de tiempo había pasado; Li Qiye sintió una picazón en todo su cuerpo. La remodelación del cuerpo se había completado, sus pedazos de cuerpo destrozados estaban conectados una vez más. Su dolor había desaparecido totalmente y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo estaba sin daño. Era difícil creer que el cuerpo de Li Qiye, que estaba fragmentado y dividido, estaba ahora sin la menor herida; Superó la imaginación de la gente.

Existían diferentes ventajas y desventajas para los diferentes métodos de Physique; Cada método para la formación de diferentes Physiques varia, pero en este mundo, no había otro método de Physique que fuera impecable como esta Escritura Física. Para ser capaz de destruir completamente un cuerpo, y reformarlo perfectamente; En todo el proceso, no hubo daño duradero.

Cuando Li Qiye se levantó y dio un paso, el ladrillo debajo de él se rompió instantáneamente. No activó su energía de sangre, ni ejercitó sus Leyes de Merito; Era puramente debido a su movimiento corporal. El efecto del Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno de la palabra "Corrupto" era aterrador.

Cuando un cultivador practicaba la palabra "Corrupto" hasta su culminación, aparecerían dos diferentes Physiques Immortal. Eran el Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno y

Physique Inmortal Destructor del Cielo.

Aunque provenían de la misma palabra "Corrupto", estos dos Physiques Immortal eran completamente diferentes.

El Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno hizo que el cuerpo fuera tan pesado como mil montañas. Una vez que un cultivador alcanzó la gran terminación de este Physique, se dijo que podía aplastar todo con su propio cuerpo, incluyendo la propia galaxia.

Había un dicho: el Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno era inmensamente pesado; Una elevación del pie podría pisotear a muerte tanto a los Inmortales como a los Demonios. A partir de este dicho, uno sólo podía imaginar lo pesado que el Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno realmente era.

El Physique Inmortal Destructor del Cielo convirtió el cuerpo en un poderoso e infinito poder. Una vez terminado, un cultivador podría rasgar la tierra a mano descubierta y luchar contra un dragón real; Estos eran asuntos fáciles.

Li Qiye había estado cultivando en su pico mientras usaba este método auto-torturante durante más de un mes. Con la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio girando su sangre sin parar, Li Qiye había roto dos pequeñas etapas dentro de un mes. Las dos últimas etapas, Desarrollo de la Esencia y Extensión de la Tierra, no fueron un desafío para él.

Cuando estaba a punto de pasar la etapa de Desarrollo de la Esencia, su Ley de Merito condujo la Rueda de Vida a girar.

Su pesada energía sanguínea rugió y se convirtió en un enorme vórtice, chupando sangre arriba y abajo dentro de ella.

Este vórtice, combinado con la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio y las Seis Variantes de Kun Peng, absorbió frenéticamente la energía espiritual del mundo. El Kun Peng dentro de su Palacio Destino, la criatura más grande del mundo, abrió su boca y tragó satisfactoriamente la energía del espíritu como un pozo sin fin.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Li Qiye casi absorbió toda la energía del espíritu que rodeaba su antiguo pico.

Afortunadamente, no había otras personas alrededor; De lo contrario, esto causaría una gran conmoción.

Esta energía del espíritu del mundo se trasladó a su Destino Verdadero donde fue refinado. Cuanta más energía espiritual había, más fuerte era el Destino Verdadero; Cuanto más fuerte es el Destino Verdadero, más fuerte es la Fundación Dao; Cuanto más fuerte es la fundación Dao, más fuerte es el nivel de cultivo.

Después de que el Verdadero Destino termino de absorber suficiente energía espiritual del mundo, irradió un aura con suficiente fuerza para arrancar las vastas nieblas de los cuatro océanos. En este momento, el Verdadero Destino quería romper su propia frontera, convertir este vasto espacio en su propio territorio. Este proceso fue llamado Extensión de la Tierra.

Nan Huairen se sorprendió al descubrir que sólo tomó a Li Qiye un mes para romper las dos etapas Desarrollo de la Esencia y Expansion de la Tierra.

"Dentro de un mes, para entrar en la etapa de Physique Yun, Mayor es demasiado loco!"

Nan Huairen estaba envidioso de observar; Esta velocidad podría ser comparable a los genios.

Por supuesto, Nan Huairen no sabía que si Li Qiye no cultivaba el Physique Inmortal Supresión del Infierno y no tenía la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio para llevar su sangre que pesaba miles de libras, no tendría tal Resultado satisfactorio.

Capítulo 0038: Tu Bu Yu (2)

Nan Huairen sólo tenía envidia, no quería ser víctima de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio. Todo el mundo sabía que el cultivo de este método daría lugar a una trampa, establecida por su efecto que era imposible de salir, convirtiéndose en una pieza de basura al final.

Viendo la expresión de Nan Huairen, Li Qiye sólo sonrió y no dijo nada más.

Al día siguiente, Li Qiye se despertó temprano, como de costumbre, para cultivar. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, se sobresaltó porque había un hombre parado en silencio afuera.

Era un anciano de unos cincuenta a sesenta años. Llevaba una túnica de vides, con el rostro delgado sin pelo facial, pero sus ojos estaban muy vivos. Aunque era viejo, su espalda estaba recta y su espíritu era alto.

"Mayor, ¡buenos días!"

El anciano respetuosamente palmeó las manos cuando vio a Li Qiye.

¡Uh!

Li Qiye no sabía qué decir. Siempre estaba tranquilo y colectivo mientras miraba la vida, pero estaba perdido con el evento actual. Si el chico Nan Huairen lo llamaba "Mayor", sería aceptable; Sin embargo, se trataba de un anciano, de unos cincuenta a sesenta años, que llamaba respetuosamente a un muchacho de trece años como él, «Mayor»; Era una cosa tan extraña.

Li Qiye reunió su ingenio y dijo:

"Anciano, usted debe estar equivocado, yo no soy su mayor."

El viejo miró a su alrededor y volvió la mirada hacia Li Qiye y le preguntó:

¿Este lugar es el pico del Primer Discípulo?

"¡Sí!"

Li Qiye respondió sinceramente. Si este anciano no tuviera un espíritu tan bueno, pensaría que era un encuentro con un paciente mentalmente enfermo.

"Eres el Primer Discípulo de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ¿verdad?"

Li Qiye obedientemente respondió honestamente otra vez:

Sí, soy Li Qiye.

El viejo sonrió y formalmente inclinó la cabeza, luego dijo:

Entonces es correcto. Este es su pico y usted es el Primer Discípulo, lo que significa que usted es mi mayor."

¡Uh!

Li Qiye de repente se calló, estaba seguro de que el viejo no tenía a la persona equivocada. Pero al final, tener a un hombre tan viejo llamándolo mayor se sintió muy extraño e incómodo.

"Lo siento, lo siento, ¡llego tarde!"

En ese momento, Nan Huairen entró precipitadamente desde fuera y sonrió.

Cuando Nan Huairen llegó, vio a Li Qiye y al anciano parado frente a la puerta. Tosió torpemente, luego hizo sus presentaciones:

"Hermano mayor, este es el segundo hermano. Segundo hermano, esto es … "

"Lo sé, ¡él es hermano mayor!"

Antes de que Nan Huairen pudiera terminar, el anciano lo interrumpió y respondió con seriedad.

"Uh, encantado de conocerte, ¡segundo hermano menor!"

Li Qiye dio una vacilante respuesta.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza, revelando una sonrisa muy agradable, y dijo:

Mayor, el nombre de este hermano menor es Tu Bu Yu. Yo también soy el segundo discípulo del Maestro de Secta.

Puesto que usted es el Primer Discípulo, usted es el hermano mayor de todos nuestros discípulos de tercera generación.

Viendo su sonrisa amable, la cabeza de Li Qiye estaba temblando. Quería gritar: Tío, sólo tengo trece años y tú tienes entre cincuenta y sesenta años, por favor no juegues delante de mí y te llames "hermano menor".

Finalmente, Li Qiye invitó a Tu Bu Yu dentro de la casa, luego arrastró a Nan Huairen a un lado y preguntó:

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Teniendo un hermano más joven como este viejo, Li Qiye estaba en una pérdida de palabras.

¡Uh!

Esta vez, fue el turno de Nan Huairen de no saber cómo responder. Tomó un tiempo antes de que él calmadamente respondió:

"Hermano, hace un par de días, ya te dije que el segundo hermano regresaría."

Li Qiye, por supuesto, sabía que el segundo hermano regresaba porque Nan Huairen le había dicho esto, pero no prestó atención. Pensó que el segundo discípulo del Maestro de Secta Su Yonghuang tendría unos treinta años, a lo sumo cuarenta. Pero este hermano menor delante de él tenía por lo menos cincuenta años. Estaba sorprendido y sobresaltado por tener un hermano menor tan viejo.

"Hermano, él es de hecho Tu Bu Yu, el segundo discípulo del Maestro de la Secta".

Nan Huairen dijo con confianza. La verdad era, antes, el Maestro de Secta sólo tenía a Tu Bu Yu como discípulo; Li Qiye solo había pasado bajo el ala del Maestro de la Secta.

Li Qiye contempló por un momento. No había conocido a su maestro todavía, pero sólo a este segundo hermano de cincuenta años.

Sin embargo, era cierto que él era el Primer Discípulo y con ese estatus, todos los discípulos de tercera generación – a pesar de su edad – tenían que llamarlo "hermano mayor".

¿Cuántos discípulos más antiguos tenemos aquí en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?

Li Qiye miró a Nan Huairen y preguntó. Imaginando una escena en la que un grupo de ancianos se reunía a su alrededor y lo llamaban respetuosamente "hermano mayor", Li Qiye no podía soportarlo.

"Sólo una persona así …"

Nan Huairen se rio en silencio.

Después de escuchar la respuesta, Li Qiye suspiró aliviado y caminó hacia Tu Bu Yu:

¿Cuándo volvió Mayor Tu? ¿El maestro volvió contigo?

"Querido hermano mayor, este joven hermano regresó solo. Yo solo…"

Tu Bu Yu dijo con una seria manera y una sonrisa de tipo exposición.

Li Qiye inmediatamente lo interrumpió, y dijo:

"Hermano menor, tú tienes sesenta; Por favor, no seas tan cortés, me estás acortando la vida.

"Querido hermano mayor, sólo tengo mil seiscientos setenta y cinco años este año".

Tu Bu Yu, mientras mantenía su amistosa sonrisa, respondió seriamente.

"¡Crash!"

Li Qiye se tambaleó, casi cayendo tras escuchar la respuesta. No sólo él, incluso Nan Huairen no podía estar derecho.

"Podría, ¿podría repetir eso …"

Li Qiye estaba casi ahogado por su propia saliva. Un hombre de mil años lo llamó hermano mayor. Querido cielo, ¿realmente se necesita un hermano menor como este viejo?

Este joven hermano tiene mil seiscientos setenta y cinco años.

Tu Bu Yu repitió lentamente sin cambiar su tono.

Li Qiye miró a Nan Huairen, y Nan Huairen sólo pudo sonreír inocentemente; él mismo, no sabía que Tu Bu Yu era tan viejo.

"Hermano mayor, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que este joven hermano te traiga una taza de agua …? "

Al ver la expresión ahogada de Li Qiye, Tu Bu Yu ofreció amablemente.

Li Qiye se recuperó y rompió las palabras de Tu Bu Yu a mediados de la frase:

"Abuelo, por favor deja de llamarte hermano menor, me estas poniendo la piel de gallina. Primero, sólo tengo trece años, estás por encima de los mil; Que me llames hermano mayor sólo está acortando mi vida. En segundo lugar, este es el punto principal, ¿por qué estás tratando de ser lindo delante de mí, llamándote hermano menor? ¿Implicas que soy realmente viejo comparado con mi edad? ¿Parezco tan viejo? Huairen, ¿me veo tan viejo?

Li Qiye locamente hablaba sin parar, Nan Huairen sonreía por dentro. Esta era la primera vez que veía a este Mayor incapaz de aferrarse a sus calmadas emociones.

Sin embargo, bajo la mirada asesina de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen sólo pudo sonreír y pretender mirar hacia otro lado.

"Si este es el mandamiento del hermano mayor, este hermano menor … no, respetuosamente obedeceré."

Tu Bu Yu era receptivo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una decisión tan brillante, hermano menor Tu.

Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza con aprobación.

Tu Bu Yu sonrió y respondió:

"Cuando se trata de la brillantez celestial, no soy tu igual."

Las palabras de Tu Bu Yu silenciaron a Nan Huairen. Solía pensar que él era fluido y rápido, bueno para leer la mente de otras personas, pero este viejo era aún más rápido en halagar de lo que él era. Parecía que Nan Huairen había encontrado su partido.

Li Qiye sólo sonrió y ciertamente no le importó esto. Uno podía ver que Tu Bu Yu era una persona interesante y astuta; Una persona que vive por mil años como él podría llamar a un niño de trece años "hermano mayor" en su primera reunión. Este tipo de persona, si no fuera un maestro insidioso, entonces sería una persona que sabría leer las circunstancias, sabiendo qué hacer en cada situación.

Por supuesto, no importa qué tipo de persona era, no podía escapar de los ojos de Li Qiye. Había visto a mucha gente; Cuando se trata de leer los pensamientos y personajes de la gente, muy pocos podrían ocultar sus intenciones y naturalezas frente a él. De lo contrario, no sería capaz de cultivar al invencible Min Ren.

Li Qiye y Tu Bu Yu sólo casualmente hablaron un poco, luego se despidieron. De hecho, Li Qiye realmente no le importaba el propósito de Tu Bu Yu al regresar a la secta, así que no se molestó en preguntar; Esto no era un gran problema para él. Li Qiye sólo tenía un objetivo; Que era hacerse poderoso, reconstruir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y matar a cualquiera que intentara bloquear sus pasos, ¡sin dejar sobrevivientes!

Si la aparición de Tu Bu Yu ayer fue extraña y graciosa para Li Qiye, entonces las noticias de

Nan Huairen al día siguiente fueron inesperadas para él.

Al día siguiente, Nan Huairen y su maestro, Protector Mo, subieron al pico. Ellos informaron a

Li Qiye, dándole noticias importantes: Mañana, Li Shuangyan, la princesa de Nine Saint Demon Gate, vendrá a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Como el responsable del matrimonio entre las dos facciones, Protector Mo fue el primero en ser informado sobre la llegada de Li Shuangyan por la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

"Venir está bien, lo mejor es venir después de pensarlo completamente. Pero si no, en realidad no importa."

Li Qiye estaba bastante sorprendido. Pensó que la Nine Saint Demon Gate esperaría ocho o diez años, no esperaba que Li Shuangyan viniera en menos de un año.

Por supuesto, si la Nine Saint Demon Gate debía esperar diez años antes de hacer un movimiento, entonces Li Qiye no les abriría la puerta. Para entonces, sus alas se habrían convertido en verdaderas, así que no había necesidad de que la Nine Saint Demon Gate llegara. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un aliado oportuno, no alguien que "bordara flores con telas de algodón".

Protector Mo era demasiado vacilante para preguntar personalmente a Li Qiye, así que le guiñó un ojo a Nan Huairen.

Nan Huairen entendió a su maestro, y tuvo que morder la bala para preguntar:

"Mayor, si la Princesa Li realmente quisiera quedarse en nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ¿de verdad la dejarías ser una dama espada?"

Capítulo 0039: La llegada de la Princesa (1)

Li Qiye respondió a Nan Huairen:

"Por supuesto. Ahora que la palabra está fuera, ¿por qué cambiarla?"

Protector Mo y Nan Huairen se guiñaron el uno al otro, y Nan Huairen finalmente tartamudeó:

P-pe-pero ella es la descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, y la princesa del Old Ox Country.

"¿Y qué?"

Li Qiye era como un antiguo pozo sin olas, y calmadamente dijo:

"Pequeño Nan Huairen aún no ha alcanzado el ápice, todavía tiene mucho entrenamiento por hacer."

Nan Huairen y su maestro guardaron silencio, sin saber qué decir. Las palabras "¿Y qué?" Eran muy cortas y sencillas, pero ¿qué clase de actitud arrogante y confianza se requería para decir estas palabras?

Li Shuangyan no sólo era descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate y la Princesa del Old Ox Country, sino que también era uno de los genios que poseía un Physique Emperador, Rueda de Vida Emperador y Palacio Destino Saint. Ella tenía increíblemente grandes talentos.

Ya fuera el talento o la apariencia, Li Shuangyan no estaba por debajo de nadie en el Gran Territorio Medio, ni siquiera en la totalidad del Mortal Mundo Emperador. Los hombres que querían su amor podrían hacer una línea desde el este al sur del Old Ox Country.

Incluso entonces, Li Qiye no estaba satisfecho; Sólo era digna de ser su dama espada. Si se difundieran estas noticias, ¿quién sabría cuántos hombres querrían matar a Li Qiye?

Nan Huairen y Protector Mo habían cedido ante la arrogancia de Li Qiye; Esta no era la primera vez que veían esto. Sólo suspiraron suavemente, y no se atrevieron a informar a los Seis Ancianos, temerosos de que los Seis Ancianos se asustaran.

¿Los ancianos saben esto?

Protector Mo sacudió la cabeza:

"No he informado de esto a los Ancianos. Hemos decidido esperar hasta que hablemos con usted primero antes de informar a los Ancianos."

Desde su regreso a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, los dos maestros y discípulos tuvieron que elegir entre Li Qiye y los Seis Ancianos y eligieron a Li Qiye. Para otros, esta fue una decisión extraña, pero Protector Mo lo había pensado.

¡Entonces reporte a los Ancianos!

Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza sin mucho cuidado.

Incluso si la gente de esta época valora la Nine Saint Demon Gate y a Li Shuangyan, para Li Qiye, no fueron nada. No importa cómo talentoso Li Shuangyan era, ¡ella todavía no podría compararse al Emperador Inmortal Xiu Shu ese año!

Después de dejar el pico de Li Qiye, Protector Mo informó inmediatamente el mensaje al Primer Anciano. Primer Elder Gu no podía quedarse quieto al oír esta noticia.

¿Qué, la Princesa Li está casi aquí?

Comparado con el indiferente Li Qiye, la reacción del Primer Anciano mostró mucho más shock.

Después de que el Protector Mo confirmó que la noticia era absolutamente cierta, el Primer Anciano caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación; Su corazón estaba muy excitado.

Protector Mo secretamente suspiró, esta fue la brecha; Li Qiye no reaccionó ante la noticia, mientras que el primer anciano estaba extremadamente serio y extático. Sin duda, el Primer Anciano valoró grandemente el matrimonio entre la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Finalmente, el Primer Anciano se calmó y ordenó con calma:

"Envía el comando a Li Qiye, dile que se prepare bien para recibir la llegada de la Princesa Li".

"¡Sí!"

Protector Mo acepto; No era lo suficientemente tonto como para decirle al Primer Anciano que ya le había dicho a Li Qiye primero.

"También informar a todos los Ancianos, Protectores, y el resto de los discípulos dentro de la secta. Tenemos que usar la ceremonia más solemne para saludar a la llegada de la Princesa Li. Durante este tiempo, nadie puede cometer errores, ¿entiendes?"

El primer anciano mandó gravemente.

Protector Mo inmediatamente aceptó la orden y no dijo nada más. Si esto era antes, entonces el Protector Mo, como todos los demás, valoraría mucho este matrimonio; Pero debido a la influencia de Li Qiye, su opinión sobre el gran esquema de las cosas había cambiado. Al igual que Li Qiye, creía que convertirse en un subsidiario de la Nine Saint Demon Gate no era una solución permanente. Sólo la fuerza misma era el camino fundamental.

Por supuesto, Protector Mo también estaba claro que la actual – Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación carecía de un escalón superior que pudiera lidiar independientemente con todos los peligros – que tenía suficiente fuerza para reavivar la secta.

"La Princesa Li que viene a nuestra secta es una cosa, pero ¿qué pasa con el tema del matrimonio?"

Después de terminar sus órdenes, el Primer Anciano continuó sus preguntas. Su corazón también estaba claro, que la actual Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era demasiado débil, y con un nuevo comienzo, necesitarían el respaldo de la Nine Saint Demon Gate para sobrevivir.

Por eso era que este matrimonio debe tener éxito; Además garantizaba la oportunidad de revivir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

"Esto…"

Protector Mo no sabía por dónde empezar. La verdad era que había oído de uno de los Ancianos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate que, si Li Qiye hubiera decidido quedarse en la Nine Saint Demon Gate ese día, su matrimonio con la Princesa Li definitivamente ya estaría establecido y seguro.

Me temo que sólo la Princesa y el Rey Demonio sabrían claramente la respuesta.

Al final, esto era lo único que Protector Mo podía decir. Algunas cosas, no podía revelar demasiado.

El Primer Anciano respiró hondo y dijo:

"Reenviar mi orden a Li Qiye; Dile que cuide bien de la Princesa Li durante su estancia aquí. No podemos dejar que tenga un toque de disgusto; Tratar de ganar el favor de la Princesa. Cuando llegue el momento, dile que se proponga a ella. ¡Si pudiera casarse con la Princesa, la secta le recompensará mucho!

El Primer Anciano hizo tantos mandamientos que Protector Mo se congeló sin palabras. De hecho, Li Qiye ni siquiera quería casarse con la Princesa; Incluso si la Princesa Li estaba dispuesta a seguirlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era ser una dama espada. Por supuesto, Protector Mo no pudo decirle al Primer Anciano eso, porque ciertamente se volvería loco.

"¡Sí!"

Protector Mo rápidamente afirmó. Definitivamente le enviaría la orden a Li Qiye, pero también sabía que Li Qiye definitivamente solo se reiría.

Durante la noche, la noticia de la visita de Li Shuangyan a la secta se extendió por toda la facción; Todo el mundo estaba extático.

Especialmente los jóvenes discípulos varones, estaban más emocionados que cualquier otro. Aunque no habían visto su figura, habían oído hablar de su reputación; La Princesa Li del Old Ox Country, descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, una mujer talentosa hermosa e inigualable.

Ella era la Diosa en el sueño de todo el mundo, el objeto de afecto para muchos de los estudiantes de la Secta

Un hermano mayor no pudo evitar exclamar:

"Diosa Li, puedes decir que ella es la verdadera belleza de nuestro Gran Territorio Medio. Hace cinco años, yo estaba en una misión en el Old Ox Country, sólo le eché un vistazo, pero le garantizo que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto."

"La visita de la Princesa Li! ¡Tal vez haya una oportunidad de conseguir su favor!"

Otro hermano menor comenzó a soñar despierto, y dijo:

"En apariencias y talentos, yo también soy famoso en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Si pudiera conseguir su atención, entonces podría subir hasta el cielo. En el futuro, convertirme en el Maestro de la Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ¡no es ningún problema!"

De repente, los discípulos varones se hicieron más activos; Algunos empezaron a vestirse meticulosamente.

Especialmente los discípulos que eran considerados talentosos en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Ponen sus

Verdaderas Armaduras y Verdaderos Tesoros a la vista, para que la Princesa Li eche una segunda mirada a ellos.

Al día siguiente, todos los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se reunieron fuera de la Puerta de Dao, los Seis Ancianos también estaban presentes, junto con los Protectores y los líderes seccionales; Siempre y cuando estuvieran presentes en la secta, tendrían que participar en esta fiesta hoy.

Todos los discípulos llevaban su ropa más extravagante, incluso las discípulas estaban vestidas. Normalmente, sólo los escalones superiores se les permitía estar en la parte superior de la puerta de entrada de Dao, pero había una excepción hoy. Había otras dos personas calificadas para estar aquí para saludar a Li Shuangyan.

Uno de los dos era el héroe de hoy, Li Qiye, y el segundo era Leng Shizhi – que era conocido como el genio de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Leng Shizhi tenía sólo veinte años con un rostro apuesto, un cuerpo apretado y musculoso, y su sonrisa confiada que siempre le daba el aura de un genio.

Leng Shizhi era discípulo del segundo anciano, Cao Xiong. Este Leng era el discípulo más talentoso, fue considerado el genio superior de todos los discípulos de tercera generación.

Leng Shizhi se unió a Elder Cao Xiong durante casi veinte años; Hoy, está en la etapa Warrior Canopy. A una edad tan joven con un cultivo tan fuerte en una secta en decadencia como la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no era sólo un genio de nombre.

En aquel entonces, cuando el segundo anciano Cao Xiong tenía una aspiración de ambición para convertirse en el Maestro de la Secta, Su Yonghuang apareció de la nada y perdió la oportunidad de convertirse en el jefe de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Este acontecimiento siempre lo había perseguido.

Hoy, Su Yonghuang no tuvo un sucesor; Cao Xiong usó todos sus recursos para preparar a Leng Shizhi para que este discípulo pudiera ganar fácilmente el asiento. Había querido que Leng Shizhi se convirtiera en el Primer Discípulo, pero Su Yonghuang se había negado, y el primer anciano no lo apoyó. Este fue el segundo odio en su corazón.

A pesar de que Li Qiye era ahora el Primer Discípulo, Cao Xiong no puso a Li Qiye – esta pérdida de vida – en sus ojos. Con la disposición de Li Qiye, no estaba capacitado para pelear con su discípulo, Leng Shizhi, por el puesto del Maestro de la Secta.

Por lo tanto, para esta visita de la Princesa Li a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, Cao Xiong había mandado especialmente a su discípulo, Leng Shizhi, para aprovechar esta oportunidad de oro; Si pudiera obtener el favor de Li Shuangyan, y luego convertirse en el Maestro de la Secta, ya no estaría pendiente de preguntas. Nadie en la secta, entonces, ya sean los Ancianos o Su Yonghuang, no podrían detener sus pasos para convertirse en el Maestro de la Secta. Así que hoy, Leng Shizhi estaba muy bien vestido, usando ropa de tesoro con luces radiales, con un par de botas acompañadas de nubes blancas, y en la cintura estaba una Joya de Jade de los Ocho Tesoros con un débil sonido del Gran Dao; Su cuerpo entero, con los tesoros, ejerció una presión formidable.

Capítulo 0040: La llegada de la Princesa (2)

Leng Shizhi estaba ansioso por poner todos sus tesoros más poderosos en su cuerpo, temeroso de que alguien no supiera que él era el primer genio de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, así como uno que poseía numerosos tesoros.

De hecho, Leng Shizhi no era el único a vestirse hoy, todos los discípulos masculinos estaban adornando hermosas ropas también. Sus tesoros estaban a la vista de sus cuerpos, temerosos de que la gente no supiera que no tenían tantos tesoros.

Li Qiye vio esta escena y sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Le dijo a Protector Mo que estaba cerca:

"Esta gente parece estar asistiendo al circo, ¡no a la fiesta de saludo de Li Shuangyan!"

Nan Huairen no tenía la calificación de estar al lado de los escalones superiores durante la fiesta de saludo, sólo Protector Mo estaba junto a Li Qiye. Escuchando esas palabras, Protector Mo sólo pudo soltar una pequeña sonrisa hueca.

¡Sé más formal!

En ese momento, Leng Shizhi, que estaba de pie delante, se volvió y dijo fríamente:

"La Princesa Li es descendiente de la familia imperial, el invitado más distinguido de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. ¡Debemos saludarla de la manera más digna, para evitar la desgracia y la vergüenza para nuestra secta!"

Terminado de hablar, miró a Li Qiye con desdén.

En este punto, Li Qiye solo, llevaba una prenda de algodón, sin adornos de ningún tesoro y parecía exactamente como un mortal. Al principio, Leng Shizhi fue asignado a estar de pie al lado de

Li Qiye, pero Leng Shizhi creía que estaba por encima de la basura, por lo que tomó la iniciativa de pararse frente.

"La presencia de su Alteza Real es definitivamente un honor para todos nosotros".

Entre los discípulos que esperaban, uno exclamó entusiasmado.

Leng Shizhi era despectivo de estos discípulos, sus talentos eran tan normales, cómo podrían ganar el favor de la Princesa Li. ¡Era simplemente un sapo que deseaba comer carne de cisne! Hmmph, en cuanto al idiota de Li Qiye, ni siquiera era un sapo; Ni siquiera estaba capacitado para tener tal pensamiento.

Con este pensamiento, Leng Shizhi tuvo un desdén aún mayor por Li Qiye. A pesar de que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Nine Saint Demon Gate tenían un antiguo pacto matrimonial, sólo el Primer Discípulo como Li Qiye tendría el derecho de casarse con Li Shuangyan. Sin embargo, Leng Shizhi no se preocupó por esta antigua convención; Li Qiye no estaba calificado para casarse con Li Shuangyan en sus ojos, y seguramente Li Shuangyan odiaría un pedazo de basura como Li Qiye.

En la opinión de Leng Shizhi, mientras él tuviera la oportunidad de estar cerca de Li Shuangyan, él podría complacerla lo suficiente para ganar su favor. ¡Él era extremadamente confiado en sí mismo, él era el primer genio de la secta después de todo!

Li Shuangyan aún no había llegado. En la antigua puerta, algunos de la generación más joven no podían dejar de susurrar tranquilamente entre sí. Un discípulo preguntó:

"Esta vez la princesa está viniendo a nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ¿cuál es su propósito?"

"He oído que el Primer Discípulo y el sucesor de la Nine Saint Demon Gate estaban determinados a casarse"

Un discípulo más viejo sabía un poco sobre ello, y pensó cuidadosamente.

"¿Matrimonio?"

Después de escuchar esta respuesta, un discípulo miró a Li Qiye y dijo despectivamente.

Un discípulo dijo con desdén:

"¿Él? Hmmph, en mi opinión, la Princesa vino a disolver este matrimonio. Su Alteza Real despreciaría a un idiota con un Physique Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal y Palacio Destino Mortal.

Cualquiera que sea la razón de la llegada de la Princesa, es una buena oportunidad para estar cerca de su Alteza Real.

Dijo con emoción un discípulo.

La única persona sin ningún interés en estos pequeños argumentos fue Li Qiye. Estaba bien actuar de vez en cuando en una obra de teatro, pero si esto tomaba más tiempo, ¡perdería su interés!

En este momento, un "Ooomph" resonó desde la puerta de entrada de Dao, cegadoramente iluminó los ojos. La brillante puerta de cristal se abrió, y la dimensión entre la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Nine Saint Demon Gate se conectó finalmente. Un grupo de personas salió de la entrada, y la primera persona fue el sucesor, Li Shuangyan de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Además de ella, había algunas caras familiares para Li Qiye, como el Gran Protector Yu He y algunos discípulos excepcionales de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Li Shuangyan, todavía vestida de blanco, su obra maestra de un rostro seductor aún estaba frio como la nieve; Arrogante como una diosa sentada en su trono, haciendo que incluso la luna y el sol se ruborizan en su presencia.

En cuanto a los discípulos varones, especialmente los que estaban viendo a Li Shuangyan por primera vez, quedaron atónitos por su hermoso rostro y figura y no pudieron recuperarse por mucho tiempo. Incluso las discípulas encontraron que la apariencia de Li Shuangyan totalmente eclipsó la suya, y subconscientemente se sintieron feas en comparación.

La persona que afirmaba ser el primer genio de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, Leng Shizhi, no pudo evitar mirar fijamente las características de Li Shuangyan; Perdió sus pensamientos durante mucho tiempo, incapaz de recuperarse.

Los Seis Ancianos se sorprendieron porque pensaron que sólo sería Li Shuangyan, pero el Gran Protector Yu He vino también.

Uno tenía que saber que Yu He era una figura de gran alcance incluso dentro de los Royal Nobles de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Incluso los Ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tenían la cualificación para reunirse con Yu He; Pero esta vez, él personalmente llegó, y esto hizo que la secta se sienta muy orgullosa.

Los Seis Ancianos se recuperaron rápidamente y trajeron a los Protectores para saludarlo.

"La llegada de la Princesa Li y Protector Yu trae a nuestra secta gran honor. Si la hospitalidad de nuestra pequeña facción tiene algún error, espero que la Princesa y el gran protector perdonen.

El Primer Anciano dirigió el grupo y los saludó.

Al ver esto, Li Qiye suspiró. La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había decaído. Los seis grandes ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, Secta antigua de linaje Emperador Inmortal, tuvieron que actuar de manera tan servil, estas personas estaban impotentes.

En aquel entonces, cuando Min Ren y él seguían controlando la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, nunca tuvieron que inclinarse ante nadie. Envió la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación a barrer los Nueve Mundos.

¿Virtuous Paragon? ¿Dios Antiguo? ¿Quién se atrevió a detener el ascenso de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?, matar sin piedad! Demonio Celestial, Raza de Sangre, e incluso el Alto Elfo bendecido por los cielos tenía que venir a adorar la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Entre los Nueve Cielos y Diez Tierras, en el medio de este mundo, ¿quién tenía la cualificación para hacer que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fuera subordinado?

"¡Elder Gu y todo el mundo son demasiado amables!"

Li Shuangyan asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y Gran Protector Yu He se adelantó para devolver el saludo.

En este momento, los brillantes ojos de Li Shuangyan cayeron sobre Li Qiye. A pesar de que no mostraban emociones y eran tan fríos como el hielo, su atractivo aún era evidente. Sin embargo,

Li Qiye seguía estando casualmente de pie, tranquilo y cómodo como si no hubiera nada lo suficientemente importante como para justificar su atención.

Al ver a Li Shuangyan alejándose, Yu He y los otros discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate siguieron rápidamente.

Numerosos discípulos retuvieron su respiración, sus mentes se congelaron al mirar a la bella joven que estaba delante.

El Primer Anciano se sintió aliviado al ver esta escena. No importa qué, Li Qiye había pasado con éxito la prueba de la

Nine Saint Demon Gate. Li Shuangyan ir hacia su dirección fue un buen comienzo.

Leng Shizhi estaba tratando de recuperar su compostura y vio a Li Shuangyan acercándose. Estaba extático. Por

supuesto, Li Shuangyan lo había notado – el primer genio de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Así que arqueó la

espalda y expuso una sonrisa confiada para saludar a

Li Shuangyan.

Al ver esto, muchos discípulos estaban celosos y envidiosos, pero tenían que admitir que Leng Shizhi era el primer genio de la secta y era el que tenía más derecho a los ojos azules de Li Shuangyan. – 1

Sin embargo, Li Shuangyan no se molestó en mirar hacia su dirección. Ella fue directamente hacia Li Qiye, haciendo congelar la expresión de Leng Shizhi.

Li Gongzi! – 2

Li Shuangyan saludó delante de Li Qiye. Los dos, una obra maestra de fascinante belleza, y el otro era sólo un muchacho corriente; Ellos de pie juntos crearon una escena que era como la diferencia entre los cielos y la tierra.

Li Qiye asintió casualmente, a pesar de la belleza sin igual de Li Shuangyan. Él no se conmovió por su gesto de honor, él sonrió y dijo:

"¡Lo mejor es descubrirlo completamente!"

Por supuesto, estas palabras abruptas sólo podrían ser entendidas por algunas personas aquí.

"Es un honor para mí volver a ver a gongzi."

Yu He también dio un paso adelante y puso sus manos:

"Nuestra majestad tiene un mensaje para ti. Espera que cuando tengas algún tiempo libre que visites a nuestra secta como huésped, su majestad te saludara personalmente."

"Si el Emperador Demonio lo dijo, entonces no estaré tan reservado".

Li Qiye sonrió y luego continuó:

"Llegando a mi Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación como huésped, no necesitas ser tan contenido; Si hay algún inconveniente, déjale saber a Protector Mo o a Nan Huairen."

"Las palabras de Gongzi, ¡Yu He entiende!"

Yu He asintió y saludó al Protector Mo y a Nan Huairen.

Esta pequeña acción causó un escalofrío en la pareja maestro y discípulo, porque las palabras de Li Qiye antes habían cambiado muchas cosas.

A pesar de que estaban en el lado de Li Qiye, no se les ha dado ningún beneficio real. Sin embargo, con las palabras de Li Qiye en este momento, su estado había sido elevado en gran medida.

Incluso la fiesta de saludo liderada por los Ancianos estaba usando un estado de servilidad para saludar a un Royal Noble como Yu He. Sin embargo, con las palabras de Li Qiye, significó que los colocó en la misma posición que Yu He, y ellos podían comunicarse directamente con el Gran Protector Yu He de la Puerta de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Protector Mo y Nan Huairen sentían que la decisión de unirse a Li Qiye era su opción más sabia; Su destino sería cambiado de una manera que otros no podrían jamás imaginar.

1 – Para entrar en los ojos azules de alguien es obtener su respeto y aceptación.

2 – Gongzi está cerca de Sr. Pero sobre todo para los hombres más jóvenes. Un sufijo destinado al respeto.

Capítulo 0041: La Princesa sólo puede ser una Dama (1)

Esta escena hizo que todos estuvieran aturdidos, y esto incluía a los Seis Ancianos. A pesar de que eran los ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, con su cultivo, lo mejor que podían hacer era recibir el nombre de Named Hero de los condados.

Yu He era diferente; Con el estatus de Gran Protector de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, era un poderoso Royal Noble.

Incluso se le podría conceder el título de Ser Iluminado.

Esta fue la razón por la cual los practicantes con niveles de cultivación más bajos que Yu He, como los Ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no tenían la calificación de estar al lado de él; Debido a esto, sus posiciones ya se habían reducido a la mitad.

Los Seis Ancianos respetuosamente saludaron a Yu He mientras el Gran Protector estaba hablando a Li Qiye con reverencia; Nadie entendía los acontecimientos que se desentrañaban ante sus ojos.

Lo que era aún más increíble fue que Yu He también trajo un mensaje del Rey Demonio Lun Ri: que si Li Qiye, una vez más, se convierte en un invitado en la Nine Saint Demon Gate, Lun Ri lo saludaría personalmente.

¿Quién era Rey Demonio Lun Ri? Era el poderoso señor de una dirección; Podía caminar vertical y horizontalmente por

todo el mundo. Los Ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación sólo podían mirar desde lejos, y alguien como

Rey Demonio Lun Ri ¿quería saludar personalmente a

Li Qiye? Era un asunto inimaginable.

En cuanto a los otros discípulos, eran incapaces de pensar. A la vez, la gente en la escena estaba congelada en su lugar. Sin embargo, estaban aún más sorprendidos ante la escena en la que Li Qiye naturalmente curvaba su brazo izquierdo; Li Shuangyan lo fulminó con la mirada por un segundo, sin decir nada. Entonces, suavemente, sostuvo el brazo de Li Qiye, y ella se fue con Li Qiye en una manera sumisa.

"Protector Yu, no tengo tiempo para entretenerte."

Antes de irse, Li Qiye sólo dejó una frase mientras Yu He estaba doblando la espalda para decir adiós.

Nadie en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación entendió; Ninguno de ellos tenía explicaciones de las cosas que acababan de suceder. Estos eventos eran tan fuera de su propia imaginación. Los discípulos, ancianos y protectores estaban petrificados y no podían recuperarse por mucho tiempo.

Mientras que todo el mundo estaba aún asombrado, Li Qiye había traído a Li Shuangyan de vuelta a su antiguo pico. Una vez que entraron en la pequeña casa, donde sólo estaban los dos, Li Shuangyan retiró su mano de Li Qiye.

Con furia entrecerró los ojos a Li Qiye, y su voz fría y arrogante resonó en el aire:

Esta vez, ¿estás satisfecho?

Li Qiye actuó como si no viera la actitud de Li Shuangyan. Se sentó cómodamente en una silla, y él la miró, diciendo lentamente:

"En frente de todos, ¿crees que agarrando mi mano es semejante a otorgarme un gran honor? ¿Satisfacer mi vanidad? No, estás equivocada. Este Li Qiye no necesita admiraciones tan vanas.

"El hecho de que te deje prestado mi brazo soy yo dándote tres partes de cara …"

Li Qiye se detuvo un momento y sus ojos se pusieron fríos; Entonces habló en serio:

"Siempre he ocultado los defectos de la gente a mi lado, y siempre los he protegido. Ya que querías seguirme, te di la cara dejándote sujetar mi brazo. ¡Esto es para que estés orgullosa! Estrictamente hablando, como mi dama espada, usted no tiene el estatus de sostener mi mano y caminar junto a mi hombro; ¡Necesitas recordar esto!"

"¡Tú!"

Li Shuangyan estaba temblando de rabia, y su rostro estaba profundamente enrojecido. Ella aceptó la orden de venir a este lugar, de soltar su estatus real; Ella sostuvo pacientemente la mano de este bastardo, y ella lo siguió en presencia de todos. Se podría decir que ella le dio diez partes de cara. Sin embargo, ahora, se atrevió a decir estas palabras. ¿Cómo podía no estar enojada?

Tienes tu orgullo, puedo entender.

Li Qiye no reconoció su enojo, y continuó hablando:

"El Rey Demonio te ordenó venir aquí, pero, en tu corazón, no querías. Te consideras una mujer talentosa, una hija amada de los cielos, y me miras con gran desprecio; Usted me cree no ser digno de su atención por ni siquiera un segundo – esto es normal. Sin embargo, recuerda estas palabras, hoy, te dejo sostener mi brazo. Esto es para darle un buen comienzo. Si te sientes víctima de tener que seguirme, entonces ese es tu problema. La decisión es tuya; Sin embargo, cuando venga el día de mi barriendo todo este cielo y tierra, ¡no habrá lugar para usted a mi lado!"

Un chico de trece años, diciendo estas palabras más seguras y arrogantes, incluso un príncipe procedente de un país antiguo no haría tal declaración. Sin embargo, hoy un muchacho de trece años dijo palabras tan dominantes.

Si otros dijeran tal cosa, entonces ciertamente sería arrogancia e ignorancia. Sin embargo,

Li Shuangyan miró la expresión incomparablemente tranquila de Li Qiye y su tono demostró su confianza en decir las palabras más arrogantes del mundo. Si fuera otra vez, habría pensado en él como presuntuoso, ignorante, y el Rey de Ye Lang; Sin embargo, ahora, no podía ver este patrón en su apariencia. – 1

Por supuesto, Li Shuangyan no quería venir aquí voluntariamente. Fuera del mando del Rey Demonio Lun Ri, incluso el honorable Elder Sword de la Nine Saint Demon Gate pensó que siguiendo a Li Qiye le otorgaría un futuro prometedor; Finalmente la persuadieron, para que ella viniera.

Esta cuestión, para Li Shuangyan, podría considerarse un agravio incomparable. Ella era el sucesor de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, y ella era la Princesa del Old Ox Country. Si era talento o apariencia, ella era un fénix excepcional; Ella era una hija amada del cielo azul.

Sus pretendientes masculinos, aunque sólo contaran los genios talentosos, eran numerosos como las carpas que cruzaban el río, pero a ella no le importaba; Sin embargo, hoy, ella tuvo que rebajarse a convertirse en una dama espada para un mortal.

Su maestro, el Rey Demonio Lun Ri, era un experto con un cultivo extremadamente poderoso con gran talento e inteligencia; Incluso en la época en que la Voluntad del Cielo estaba fracturada, fue capaz de desafiar los cielos y convertirse en un tirano en una dirección. Sin embargo, el señor supremo de esta generación, y su maestro, valoraba a alguien que sólo tenía un Physique Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal; ¡Esto la hizo tan perpleja – sin respuesta – después de mucho pensamiento!

Quería soltar el enojo en su corazón, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo; Ella quería llamar a Li Qiye ignorante, pero la situación no parece ser así.

Al final, Li Shuangyan no pudo contenerse y con enojo dijo:

"Bien, te consideras incomparable en el mundo, entonces demuéstrame. Si realmente tienes ese tipo de habilidad, entonces consideraré que esas palabras son legítimas. De lo contrario, sólo estás soñando despierto para satisfacer tu propio ego."

Mirando a Li Shuangyan por un momento, Li Qiye levantó lentamente su voz:

"¿Prueba? ¡No tengo nada que demostrar!

Li Shuangyan se estremeció de ira ante la arrogante actitud de Li Qiye. Tenía sólo trece años, obviamente más joven que ella, pero sus palabras eran incomparablemente dominantes; Era como si fuera el emperador supremo de toda una generación. Este muchacho de trece años se había vuelto loco al decir tales palabras de una manera tan indiferente y aburrida.

"Tengo una formación mágica; Si puedes decir unas cuantas verdades misteriosas sobre ella, sin mencionar si eres capaz de resolver esta formación con éxito o no, ¡entonces tienes alguna habilidad!"

Terminado de hablar, Li Shuangyan sacó una piel de bestia antigua – su origen era desconocido. Era una miríada de símbolos curvos, runas de Dao, estrellas y formaciones de puntos. Esta pequeña piel de bestia, aparentemente, contenía todas las estrellas del universo; Era como si tuviera todos los misterios profundos en los cielos y en la tierra.

Si uno echara una mirada cuidadosa, su espíritu sería succionado instantáneamente con la sensación de que de repente habían entrado en un mundo misterioso. No importaba cuán maravilloso y supremo fuera el talento, no podrían controlarse a sí mismos. Serían cautivados por las misteriosas verdades de la piel de la bestia, y eventualmente, caerían enamorados de la formación mágica, incapaces de escapar del interior.

Li Qiye miró esta vieja piel; Era demasiado familiar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un rincón de la formación mágica apareció claramente en su cabeza. Esta fue una parte de los recuerdos de la formación mágica completa escondida en la mente de Li Qiye, y esa fue la formación mágica en la piel de la bestia antigua.

Este pequeño rincón de la formación mágica era simplemente demasiado profundo. En cuanto a la formación completa, Li Qiye era demasiado perezoso para recordar toda la memoria porque nadie más sabía más que él.

"Esto es sólo un rincón de una formación rota. Escucha atentamente, ahora: A partir de la constelación de Kui Xing, ve hacia las Nueve Entradas, evita las Ocho Lunas Llenas, convertirse en Nueve Estrellas, cambia a la Vía Láctea y luego regresa al Dao …"

Li Qiye calmadamente habló mientras señalaba con los dedos:

"Este será el centro de la formación rota; Es cuidadosamente protegida por seis Bestias y cuatro Inmortales, juntos. Desde el pasado hasta ahora, la gente que pudo romper con éxito esta formación se podía contar con los dedos."

Li Qiye habló elocuentemente sin pausa; Era como si los hubiera memorizado. Cada palabra, de su boca, hizo sonar como si no fuera una obra maestra de formación mágica, sino simplemente una técnica trivial.

Sin embargo, Li Shuangyan se sorprendió completamente. Conocía el cielo-aplastante secreto de esta formación mágica rota. Incluso su patriarca, antepasado de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, solo tuvo suerte de tener esta pequeña piel de bestia antigua. Este rincón de formación mágica rota, solo, fue suficiente para que los muchos genios y Virtuous Paragons de la Nine Saint Demon Gate buscaran a través de varias generaciones; Al final, fueron capaces de comprender completamente las profundas verdades detrás de esta formación rota.

A pesar de entender la teoría, no podían realmente recrear esta formación mágica para el uso práctico. Viendo el talento de Li Shuangyan para las formaciones mágicas, el Rey Demonio Lun Ri le pasó la formación, llena de optimismo, ya que ella podría ser capaz un día, de entender esta formación aún más; Esto también, podría ser un impulso a su formación. La mitad de su cultivo actual también estaba relacionado con esta formación mágica.

Desde temprana edad, Li Shuangyan ya había empezado a estudiar esta formación, pero le llevó diez años entenderla. Esto fue bajo la guía del conocimiento dejado por los Virtuous Paragon. De lo contrario, alguien más, sin esas buenas circunstancias, perdería un tiempo desconocido.

El sueño de Li Shuangyan era que, un día, ella podría crear esta formación; A pesar de que sólo era un rincón roto, todavía sería capaz de matar a Dioses e Inmortales; Sin embargo, ella sabía, con su cultivo actual y suerte, este sueño era imposible.

Este viaje a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, Rey Demonio Lun Ri también quería que ella llevara la piel de la bestia antigua y esperar la oportunidad adecuada para pedir a Li Qiye para ver si sabía algo sobre ella o para escuchar sus pensamientos con respecto a ella.

Li Shuangyan nunca, incluso en sus sueños más salvajes, pensó que Li Qiye podría, con una sola mirada, describir elocuentemente esta formación rota que se consideraba sin igual en el mundo.

1 – Rey de Ye Lang es una expresión de llamar a alguien ignorante y arrogante.

Capítulo 0042: La Princesa sólo puede ser una Dama (2)

Li Shuangyan tenía la sospecha de que Li Qiye había visto la antigua formación en otro lugar anteriormente; Sin embargo, rápidamente descartó esta idea porque la Nine Saint Demon Gate tuvo que pagar un gran precio para obtener esta única copia de formación rota que el progenitor de la formación había dejado atrás. Podría decirse que, además del progenitor de la formación que había muerto en la Era Antigua, sólo su Nine Saint Demon Gate sabía de la existencia de esta formación rota.

Pero ahora, Li Qiye, con una sola mirada, había podido recitar información sobre la formación rota como si fuera algo insignificante, y no era más que una lección sobre la memorización.

Esto hizo a Li Shuangyan asustada y estar sin palabras durante mucho tiempo; Ella había pasado diez años de investigación, junto con la guía de muchas generaciones de grandes sabios de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, ¿pero todo esto era sólo igual a unas palabras que fueron pronunciadas apresuradamente por él? Tal evento dañó en gran medida su confianza.

Incluso los talentos más celestiales no fueron capaces de entender la formación con sólo una mirada, pero Li Qiye había hecho precisamente eso. Las palabras de Li Qiye solo podrían haber derrotado a todos esos genios. La peor parte fue, ¡Li Qiye no era un genio!

Li Shuangyan no sabía que Li Qiye ya había visto la formación completa en su totalidad en los tiempos antiguos, y por eso, al ver la piel de la bestia antigua, sus recuerdos de la formación habían resurgido.

"Ven aquí."

En este punto, Li Qiye tranquilamente acudió a Li Shuangyan para acercarse.

Debido a que Li Shuangyan todavía no se había recuperado de su estado de shock, se acercó inconscientemente a Li Qiye. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía.

"¡Pow, pow, pow!"

Li Shuangyan todavía estaba aturdida, así que Li Qiye la agarró, la colocó sobre su regazo, la acostó y, sin ninguna compasión por las bellezas, pasó su mano grande sobre su trasero varias veces; Lo hizo quemar.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Li Shuangyan era como un gato que tenía la cola pisada, mientras se levantó de un salto y gritó en voz alta. Su cara se ruborizo de rojo, y ella miró furiosamente a Li Qiye.

En cuanto a Li Qiye, él simplemente palmeó sus palmas de una manera cómoda, como si fuera una cosa trivial para hacer, antes de decir lentamente, "Como mi dama, usted necesita ser consciente de su situación. Puedo perdonar a la gente que me rodea, y favorecer a la gente que me rodea; Esto le incluye, incluso si usted es solamente una dama. Sin embargo, usted tiene que recordar, ¡nunca me provoque! ¡No pienses que sólo porque eres la hija favorita del cielo usted está por encima sobre la tierra!"

"¡Tú!"

Li Shuangyan hervía de rabia. Ella era la hija favorita del cielo, y era la Princesa del Old Ox Country. En el pasado, hasta ahora, siempre había estado en una posición alta, y nadie se había atrevido a ser irrespetuoso hacia ella. Sin embargo, hoy, un hombre pequeño la había azotado sin piedad en el trasero; Este tipo de vergüenza la hizo estremecer.

"Ve, encuentra un lugar en donde vivir sola."

Li Qiye hizo un gesto con la manga para indicar la salida del huésped, ignorando los sentimientos de Li Shuangyan.

¡Tú … hombrecito! ¡Tú…! ¡Mejor recuerda esto!"

Al final, sin saber cómo desahogar su ira, enunció claramente cada palabra. Siempre había sido superior, mirando hacia abajo desde su posición alta, y un sinnúmero de jóvenes talentosos querían ganar su favor. Sin embargo, hoy en día, Li Qiye dijo unas pocas oraciones de odio, y luego le dijo que se fuera; Ni siquiera organizó un lugar donde quedarse. ¡Esto realmente la enfureció!

Li Shuangyan salió con sus brazos agitando enojados en el aire; Su alteza real, a la edad de dieciocho años, fue provocada por un niño de trece años hasta el punto de querer vomitar sangre. Ni siquiera ella lo podía creer.

No trate de practicar la "Formación de Sacrificio Emperador Inmortal" por más tiempo.

En este punto, la voz tranquila de Li Qiye resonó por detrás:

"La formación en sus manos es simplemente un pequeño rincón de la Formación de Sacrificio Emperador Inmortal. Si te obligas a cultivarla, un día, serás arruinada por esta formación. Incluso los que lo sabían desde la Era Antigua hace mucho tiempo no se atrevieron a cultivarla en un simple capricho; Mucho menos tú. Si realmente quieres reparar esta formación, una vez que tu cultivación haya madurado, pensaré en enseñarte una o dos cosas."

Basado en el cultivo y talento de Li Shuangyan, la mayoría de la gente normalmente no tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle orientación, ¿y ahora un hombre pequeño como Li Qiye quería guiarla?

Sin embargo, las cuatro palabras "Formación de Sacrificio Emperador Inmortal" la hicieron parar sus pasos. Esta formación fue una leyenda dejada por muchas generaciones. La mayoría de la gente no creía en su existencia, pero Li Qiye estaba hablando de ella como si la hubiera agarrado en la palma de su mano.

Aunque tenía curiosidad, su cólera no había disminuido; Ni su orgullo. Así, sólo frunció el ceño con enojo, y ella ignoró a Li Qiye. Luego, ella continuó saliendo.

Li Qiye no le importaba si Li Shuangyan estaba de buen humor o no; Simplemente se sentó en su silla en silencio. ¡Formación de Sacrificio Emperador Inmortal! ¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido? Sus recuerdos perdidos repentinamente resurgieron una vez que vio el rincón de esta formación rota.

En la época de la guerra, contra la Antigua Ming, ¿cuántas personas murieron en esta formidable formación? ¿Cuánto precio tuvo que pagar para construir esta formación?

Esta antigua formación eternamente invencible; Una formación que, una vez completada, sería bañada en la sangre de muchos maestros. Muchos sabios inmortales y él mismo pasaron su sangre y sudor para crear esta formación.

En la guerra devastadora contra la Antigua Ming, para el Mundo Mortal y toda la raza humana, numerosos maestros habían muerto en esta formación. Él controlaba la gran formación, al lado de sus hermanos, generales y camaradas, para luchar contra una batalla que rompía el cielo; La sangre pintó el cielo.

No recordaba cuántas personas habían muerto en el campo de batalla, ni cuántos maestros sin igual que le siguieron habían sido sacrificados. Sólo recordaba su dolor, en silencio, después de la batalla.

El tiempo podía borrar todo, y el tiempo podía sanar todas las heridas; Sin embargo, algunos recuerdos no podían ser olvidados incluso a través del paso del tiempo porque están impresos en la parte más profunda del alma, para nunca ser olvidados.

Li Qiye suspiró y recuperó la compostura. No se dejaba ahogar en las emociones y disfrutar del pasado sentimental. El pasado había pasado, y valía la pena vivir el presente. En esta vida, tendría la oportunidad de recorrer los Nueve Mundos y pagar personalmente algunos viejos puntajes; No sólo para sí mismo, sino también para la gente que se había sacrificado por él también.

La visita de Li Shuangyan a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fue un acontecimiento importante; No sólo hizo que los jóvenes discípulos masculinos no durmieran, sino que también hizo al escalón superior emocionado.

Sólo Li Qiye actuó como si nada importante hubiera sucedido. No le importaba si Li Shuangyan iba a irse o quedarse; Si estaba dispuesta a prometerle lealtad, entonces, en el futuro, reservaría un lugar para ella a su lado. Si no, entonces que así sea. No le faltarían ayudantes capaces. Incluso sin ella, podría encontrar un sustituto; ¡Era tan simple!

Esta noche, Li Shuangyan estaba con el estómago lleno de vapor enojado. Sus dientes molidos, y ella silenciosamente maldijo a Li Qiye. No se quedó en la pequeña casa de Li Qiye, y tampoco abandonó este lugar; Sin embargo, eligió crear una pequeña casa tesoro abajo de la esquina del pico de Li Qiye, y ella entró dentro. Aunque no vivió con Li Qiye, tampoco dejó su pico.

Con la llegada de Li Shuangyan y Yu He, la mayor cosecha fue ganada por el Protector Mo y Nan Huairen porque ellos estaban a cargo de todo el viaje para Yu He y su gente en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Esto no era un suceso menor porque podían trabajar junto a un Royal Noble como Yu He; Podían hacerle muchas preguntas sobre el cultivo y su experiencia – esto fue un gran beneficio. Lo más esencial era todavía las palabras de Li Qiye que permitieron a las posiciones de Protector Mo y Nan Huairen elevarse grandemente dentro de la secta.

Yu He obedeció la orden de Li Qiye, y dejó todo para que Protector Mo y Nan Huairen decidieran. Se convirtieron en los enviados especiales entre las dos sectas.

Uno tiene que recordar que antes los discípulos, e incluso los Seis Ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no necesariamente serían capaces de conocer al Gran Protector Yu He. Sin embargo, ahora, simples organizadores como Nan Huairen y Protector Mo podrían reunirse directamente con Yu He para discutir eventos; Esto significaba que la relación entre las dos sectas se había vuelto más íntima.

El estado mejorado de Nan Huairen y Protector Mo; dejó a muchos Protectores, Líderes Seccionales, discípulos de tercera generación e incluso la segunda generación envidiosa.

A pesar de toda la conmoción, a Li Qiye no le importó. Lo más importante para él ahora era refinar su fundación de Dao, no permitir ningún espacio para los errores, y cultivar cuidadosamente hacia la perfección perfecta. Una vez que hubo un error, este pequeño error sería un peligro fatal en el camino del cultivo; Especialmente cuando enfrenta el tiempo de Reducción de Vida y la Calamidad del Destino. Mientras su base fuera sólida, con una fuerte fundación Dao, entonces en el futuro, podría ir más lejos; Podría superar el ápice.

Muchos genios querían apresurar su clasificación de la cultivación y descuidaron su refinamiento de la fundación Dao; Corriendo para el éxito causó a la fundación Dao tener defectos. Al final, murieron en remordimientos durante los momentos de Reducción de Vida y la Calamidad del Destino.

Esta era la razón por la cual la expectativa de Li Qiye era muy alta. Aunque la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio podría aumentar su velocidad de cultivo, todavía limitó su efecto para una base sólida. Si detuvo su propia supresión, entonces fácilmente podría penetrar en la etapa de Longevidad Interior.

Li Shuangyan se había quedado en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación durante siete días. El tiempo había pasado sin incidentes, pero esta mañana, Nan Huairen visitó el pico de Li Qiye junto con un hombre de mediana edad.

"Mayor, esta persona es Líder Seccional Zhou, un instructor en el Pico Limpieza de Jade"

Nan Huairen inmediatamente presentó el hombre a Li Qiye.

Su Mayor sólo miró al Líder Seccional Zhou una vez, y asintió con la cabeza:

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

La actitud de Li Qiye era arrogante a los ojos del Líder Seccional Zhou, y su corazón era incómodo. Frunció el ceño fríamente, pero no dijo otra frase.

Nan Huairen respondió rápidamente:

"El Anciano ha decidido que el mayor reemplazará temporalmente al Líder Seccional Zhou como instructor del Pico Limpieza de Jade. Hoy, el Líder Seccional Zhou trajo consigo una lista de discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade, así como información detallada sobre ellos. Los Ancianos esperaban que el Mayor aceptara esta decisión."

El Líder Seccional Zhou estaba escuchando en silencio. Él, un líder seccional, lo estaba encontrando, pero Li Qiye no le mostró ningún respeto. Dejó la lista detrás, y luego se dio la vuelta sin dejar ninguna palabra o recordatorio detrás.

Capítulo 0043: Plan del Primer Anciano (1)

Después de que el Líder Seccional Zhou se fuera, Li Qiye miró a través de la lista de los discípulos en el Pico Limpieza de Jade; Había un total de trescientos discípulos, y el Primer Discípulo del Pico Limpieza de Jade ha estado allí por cinco años.

Li Qiye leyó la lista una vez, y entonces, mirando hacia Nan Huairen, preguntó:

"¿Tienes algún comentario?"

Nan Huairen rio secamente:

"Querido Mayor, este hermano pequeño no quiere especular salvajemente; Sin embargo, si realmente quieres conocer mi perspectiva, ¡entonces este pequeño hermano sólo podría atreverse a decir una cosa o dos!"

Nan Huairen siempre era suave y comprensivo, y conocía los límites de la conversación; Una vez que él eligió estar bajo el ala de Li Qiye, entonces él iría donde puntos de Li Qiye.

¡Atreverse mi pedo!

Li Qiye gritó despectivamente y luego, continuó hablando:

"Si usas la misma cantidad de energía que gastas en intrigas traicioneras para cultivar, tu potencia actual alcanzaría una etapa muy alta".

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen sólo pudo obligarse a sonreír:

"Mayor, uno no puede hacer nada diferente de su disposición natural, nacida por los cielos."

Bien, no me des más palabras traicioneras. Cuéntame tus opiniones.

Li Qiye agitó ligeramente la mano. No le importaban las suaves palabras de su menor. La naturaleza de Nan Huairen se había solidificado; No podía ser cambiado, aunque quisiera.

Nan Huairen rápidamente dijo:

"Oí una noticia: El Primer Anciano quiso enseñarles a los discípulos cómo cultivar en el Pico de la Gema Extraña, pero el segundo anciano ha estado abogando para que enseñen en el Pico Limpieza de Jade …"

"¡Siga con sus conjeturas para poder escucharlas!"

Li Qiye casualmente sonrió; Él ya había entendido los factores esenciales detrás de este evento.

Nan Huairen ya no era irreverente; Continuó explicando sus pensamientos de una manera seria:

"El segundo anciano tiene gran influencia en el Pico Limpieza de Jade porque mayor Leng Shizhi también estudió allí. Aunque Leng Shizhi era sólo un discípulo de tercera generación, con su cultivación, ya había sido igual en estatus a los líderes seccionales."

Aquí, Nan Huairen levantó la vista para ver la expresión de Li Qiye porque sabía; Cuando se trata de estrategia y trucos, este mayor era la persona más aterradora.

"Mm, ¿cómo reaccionaron los otros Ancianos?"

Li Qiye sonrió.

"Este…"

Nan Huairen reflexionó un momento. A pesar de que estaba dotado de leer a la gente, pero, como discípulo de tercera generación, había muchas cosas a las que no tenía acceso.

"¡Es muy simple! Sólo necesitamos ver si el Primer Anciano todavía quiere competir por la posición del Maestro de Secta, entonces, podemos hacer una conjetura exacta."

En este momento llegó Tu Bu Yu; dijo mientras avanzaba. A pesar de que tenía más de mil años, su cuerpo era tan vigoroso como un joven; Su cara siempre tenía una sonrisa amable.

Vamos, estoy escuchando.

Li Qiye no le importó la presencia de Tu Bu Yu uniéndose a la conversación, Así, le ordenó que continuara.

Tu Bu Yu sonriendo dijo:

"Mayor, nadie en nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tiene más influencia que el Primer Anciano. Es un hombre serio, administra bastante y, además de eso, era también el discípulo más viejo del anterior Maestro de Secta. Se podría decir que él tiene la mayor oportunidad de convertirse en el Maestro de Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

¿Nuestro Maestro no es el discípulo más antiguo del anterior Maestro de Secta?

Li Qiye estaba un poco sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta de Tu Bu Yu. Había pensado que, debido a que Su Yonghuang era el discípulo más viejo del último Maestro de Secta, por eso se convirtió en el nuevo Maestro de Secta.

Tu Bu Yu sacudió la cabeza y respondió sonriendo:

"La situación del Maestro es un poco especial a diferencia del Primer Anciano. Dentro de la primera generación de discípulos, el Primer Anciano era el sucesor más probable; De hecho, entre los Seis Ancianos, sólo el segundo anciano había competido por el puesto de Maestro de Secta. Los otros cuatro, en teoría, siempre habían apoyado al Primer Anciano."

Entonces, ¿qué piensa el Primer Anciano de esta situación?

Li Qiye acarició su barbilla, y preguntó.

Tu Bu Yu rápidamente respondió:

"Todo el mundo sabe cómo Cao Xiong anhela el asiento del Maestro de Secta, pero nadie sabe lo que el Primer Anciano está pensando. A pesar de que los otros cuatro ancianos lo apoyan, con fervor, todavía no había mostrado una actitud decisiva. Me temo que, en los últimos años, los otros cuatro ancianos han sido sacudidos por esto."

Li Qiye miró a Tu Bu Yu y dijo burlonamente:

"El Maestro ha estado afuera durante muchos años, y el hermano menor rara vez regresa a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Sin embargo, parece que todavía estás bastante bien informado sobre las cosas."

Esto hacía pensar en la razón por la que Su Yonghuang todavía entendía la situación exacta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, aunque no estuviera aquí. Li Qiye era un poco curioso, pero no le importaba la actitud del Primer Anciano, por no hablar de Su Yonghuang o incluso de Cao Xiong. Puesto que se había decidido a revivir a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación nadie podía detenerlo; Ni siquiera su Maestro en el nombre, Su Yonghuang.

"Mayor, por favor deja de bromear. Como un discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, este es nuestro hogar; Por supuesto tenemos que prestar atención a la situación actual de nuestro hogar."

Tu Bu Yu sonrió graciosamente; Sus palabras eran humildes.

Desde que Tu Bu Yu había empezado a hablar, Nan Huairen había estado escuchando en silencio. Un monstruo que ha vivido por más de mil años poseía más que las calificaciones necesarias para discutir la situación de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

¡Definitivamente era un viejo zorro! Li Qiye maldijo en silencio en su mente, y entonces sonrió tranquilamente:

"Ya que el hermano menor está de vuelta, entonces usted debe saber sobre la actitud del Maestro más que nadie, eh."

Si este segundo discípulo era una persona inteligente, entonces Li Qiye no perdería el tiempo hablando en círculos; Él preguntaría directamente sobre el punto principal.

La expresión de Tu Bu Yu seguía siendo la misma, y sonriendo dijo:

"El Mayor es el Primer Discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y tú representas nuestra gloria futura; Lo que haga o diga Mayor, el maestro no interferirá."

No está mal. Tal maestría al empujar y tirar; Como se esperaba de un zorro de mil años. Li Qiye estaba impresionado con la conducta astuta de Tu Bu Yu. Si el discípulo era así, ¿cómo sería el maestro, Su Yonghuang?

Li Qiye sólo sonrió después de que terminó de hablar. En este momento, no quería causar una conmoción en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Una vez que su cultivo alcanzara una altura aceptable, tomaría medidas y trataría con todo.

Dejando a Tu Bu Yu a un lado, Li Qiye directamente comandó a Nan Huairen:

"Huairen, ve a traer toda la información sobre las Leyes de Mérito que están siendo practicadas actualmente por los discípulos en el Pico Limpieza de Jade a mi casa; Quiero ver con qué están jugando."

Nan Huairen rápidamente afirmó y dio la vuelta para cuidar de ella sin descuidar.

Sin embargo, antes de que Nan Huairen regresara, Li Qiye fue invitado a conocer al Primer Anciano a través de su discípulo.

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación solía tener más de mil picos primarios; Sin embargo, en este momento, sólo había setenta y tres picos, e incluso estos setenta y tres se marchitaban; La energía natural del mundo dentro de ellos había sido lentamente agotada.

Como el Primer Anciano, Elder Gu estaba calificado para poseer el pico más alto que contenía la mayor cantidad de energía natural del mundo en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Como discípulo de tercera generación como Li Qiye, ser invitado a una conversación privada con el Primer Anciano sería considerado un tremendo honor a los ojos de los otros discípulos jóvenes.

Li Qiye se sentó cómodamente en la sala, frente al Primer Anciano, sin preocupaciones ni nerviosismo alguno.

Los dos se miraron durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, mientras examinaban la actitud del otro, nadie estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso.

Eventualmente, el Primer Anciano no podía esperar más; Suspiró y abrió la boca:

"Li Qiye, este asiento no te entiende. Si otros dicen que eres de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, entonces eres demasiado irracionalmente arrogante." – 1

El primer anciano era bastante descarado con sus palabras; Entonces, él también podría abrir el cielo para una conversación verdaderamente clara y directa. Li Qiye sonrió indiferente y dijo:

"¿Cuál es la implicación del Primer Anciano? ¿Que soy un espía de la Nine Saint Demon Gate?"

"Esto no es algo que pueda ser confirmado o negado por mi cuenta".

El Primer Anciano respondió ingeniosamente.

Li Qiye sonrió al oír estas palabras; Esta respuesta no estaba fuera del ámbito de su expectativa. Miró fijamente al

Primer Anciano por un momento, luego preguntó:

"No importa lo que vean los demás. Lo más esencial, aquí, es su opinión. ¿Qué piensa el Primer Anciano acerca de mi enseñanza del Dao en el Pico Limpieza de Jade?"

El Primer Anciano se levantó y fue a una ventana. Él permaneció en silencio allí, sin decir una palabra, parecido a una estatua. Después de un rato, se dio la vuelta, miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y luego dijo:

"Yo, solo, no puedo administrar todo en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, especialmente durante este tiempo".

"¡Parece que las actitudes de los cuatro Ancianos han sido sacudidas!"

Li Qiye sonrió y pensó en las palabras de Tu Bu Yu. Comprendió los pensamientos del Primer Anciano. Aunque los cuatro Ancianos siempre habían apoyado a Elder Gu, un largo período de tiempo podía mover o agitar sus actitudes; La

ambición de Cao Xiong para el puesto de Maestro de Secta había sido evidente durante mucho tiempo. Sería extraño que no reconsideraran sus actitudes.

"Yo nací y crecí en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y mi maestro fue mi benefactor; Su bondad para mí era tan pesada como una montaña."

El tono del Primer Anciano se hizo pesado y continuó:

"No quiero ver el día en que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación sufra una gran calamidad caída de los cielos".

Li Qiye escuchaba en silencio. Un momento después, la voz del Primer Anciano volvió a sonar:

"Nuestro enemigo no son las personas de nuestra secta; Son de fuerzas externas tales como la Secta Dios Celestial."

"Anciano, por favor, guíame a través de este laberinto."

Li Qiye asintió, acompañado de una rara actitud seria, y pidió.

El Primer Anciano se sentó, suspiró suavemente y luego dijo:

"Hace treinta mil años, nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación luchó con la Secta Dios Celestial. Sufrimos una aplastante derrota en nuestra capital nacional, y tuvimos que correr de regreso al territorio de la secta, perdiendo el control total del reino. Hace treinta mil años, hasta ahora, todos nuestros grandes predecesores de las generaciones anteriores habían encontrado sus orígenes; El declive de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificaciónera inevitable e irrevocable. Aunque hubiéramos caído, todavía poseemos ciertas cosas que la Secta Dios Celestial codiciaba. La Secta Dios Celestial no ha hecho ningún movimiento; Es porque todavía tienen algunas reservas. ¡Si un día la Secta Dios Celestial descubre que no tenemos ases ocultos, ese sería el día de muerte de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!"

La guerra entre la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Secta Dios Celestial – Nan Huairen había hablado de esto antes. En realidad, cuando Li Qiye seguía siendo el Cuervo Oscuro, sabía algo de información sobre la Secta Dios Celestial; Sin embargo, su disposición en ese momento no era lo ideal. Por lo tanto, ¡naturalmente no se molestó con asuntos tan triviales!

1- Ciertas personas en posiciones de poder se refieren a sí mismos como "este asiento"

Capítulo 0044: Plan del Primer Anciano (2)

Aquí, el Primer Anciano miró a Li Qiye, y dijo:

¿Entiendes por qué te estoy contando todo esto?

"Este discípulo es todo oídos"

Li Qiye sonrió indiferente con una expresión tranquila y aburrida; Haciendo que el Primer Anciano no pudiera entender a Li Qiye.

Necesitamos un aliado como la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

En este punto, el Primer Anciano suspiró suavemente y, con cierta vacilación, bajó el tono:

"¡Por eso espero que puedas casarte con la Princesa Li! Mientras seas capaz de casarte con la Princesa Li, sin importar lo que pase, te apoyaré."

"Anciano, ¿no tienes miedo de llevar al lobo a perseguir al tigre? ¿Al ser comido por el lobo al final?"

Li Qiye dijo sonriendo.

El Primer Anciano sonrió amargamente, sacudió suavemente la cabeza, y respondió:

"Hay algunas cosas, que hasta un pequeño personaje como yo no puede controlar."

En este punto, él profundamente miró a Li Qiye, y dijo:

"¡Por eso apostaré en ti! ¡Esperando que sea un milagro!

Aquí, el comportamiento del Primer Anciano se hizo extraño; Miró a Li Qiye y dijo:

"Hasta ahora, muchas personas habían querido tomar la Antiguo Orden de Incienso de Limpieza de San Gui Ye, ¡pero nadie había tenido éxito! Sin embargo, ¡San Gui Ye estaba dispuesto a darle la Antiguo Orden de Limpieza de Incienso a usted!"

Hablando de San Gui Ye y de la cuestión de la Antiguo Orden de Limpieza de Incienso, Li Qiye no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más; Había secretos detrás de este evento que otras personas naturalmente no podían ver a través de él.

Mirando fijamente al Primer Anciano, Li Qiye sonrió:

"Anciano está apostando dinero en mí, ¿por qué no apostarlo en el Maestro de Secta? Oí que el Maestro de Secta fue nombrado por el anterior Maestro de Secta para ser el sucesor."

Respecto a este problema, el Primer Anciano cerró la boca y permaneció en silencio. La actitud del Primer Anciano despertó el interés de Li Qiye; Su Yonghuang, el actual Maestro de Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ¿qué tipo de persona era al final? ¿Cuál era el secreto en este asunto?

"Esta vez, le propuse ser un instructor de Dao; Espero que usted pueda ganar algunos puntos de mérito y, finalmente, ser capaz de unirse a la reunión del escalón superior en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación".

El Primer Anciano no habló sobre el asunto del Maestro de Secta, Su Yonghuang. En su lugar, cambió a un tema diferente.

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Anciano se espera que yo pueda tener grandes contribuciones, para poder unirme a los escalones superiores. Eventualmente me convertiría en un Protector o un Anciano, de modo que sería más digno de estar con el sucesor de la Nine Saint Demon Gate; La princesa del Old Ox Country."

Li Qiye señaló fácilmente las complejidades, y esto hizo que el Primer Anciano estuviera aturdido por un momento. En realidad, desde el principio, no era optimista acerca de Li Qiye; Sin embargo, Li Qiye pasó misteriosamente las pruebas de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, y esto hizo que los Seis Ancianos sospecharan que él era un espía de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Sin embargo, desde la llegada de Li Shuangyan y la actitud de Yu He, el Primer Anciano no pudo evitar contemplar esta situación. Si uno dijera que Li Qiye era un espía de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, ¡entonces su método sería demasiado arrogante y demasiado obvio! Lo más importante, sin embargo, ¡fue que la actitud de Yu He no parecía que fuera un acto!

Esto hizo que el Primer Anciano repensara; Si Li Qiye realmente quería las Leyes de Merito Emperador o Tesoros Verdaderos Emperador Inmortal de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, con la Antigua Orden Limpieza de Incienso, ¡simplemente no tenía por qué ser un espía! Esta orden le fue dada voluntariamente por San Gui Ye; Si Li Qiye hubiera usado esta Orden para exigir una Ley de Merito Emperador o un Tesoro Verdadero Emperador Inmortal, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tendría una alternativa a menos que quisieran desobedecer las enseñanzas de sus antepasados.

En realidad, si la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación todavía tenía Verdaderos Tesoros Emperador Inmortal o no, así como sus leyes de Mérito Emperador, ¡el Primer Anciano lo sabía mejor en su corazón!

"Dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, me consideran la persona más vieja. Desafortunadamente, mis talentos son limitados, y no tuve forma de detener el irreparable declive de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

El Primer Anciano miró a Li Qiye y dijo:

"No creo en los milagros; Sin embargo, espero que seas un milagro, o que el Patriarca no estuviera dispuesto a que los altos cielos destruyeran mi Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. No espero que revivas la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, pero espero que puedas usar tus buenas relaciones con la Nine Saint Demon Gate para proteger la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Li Qiye no pudo evitar reír un poco, y dijo:

"El Primer Anciano me valora tanto, esto realmente hace que me dé miedo de recibir demasiado afecto."

Por supuesto, el Primer Anciano no creyó en Li Qiye; Simplemente no parecía tener miedo de recibir demasiado afecto, pero esto no era importante.

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"El primer anciano pone todo su dinero de apuestas en mí y no en el Maestro de Secta; ¿Por qué es este el caso? Esto realmente me deja curioso."

Era obvio que Elder Gu siendo el Primer Anciano era muy reacio a mencionar al Maestro de Secta Su Yonghuang, pero al final, miró a Li Qiye y profundizó su voz:

"Li Qiye, si uno quiere decir que su identidad no es clara, entonces, la identidad del Maestro de Secta es una que no estoy dispuesto a ver!"

No fue más que una breve frase del Primer Anciano, ¡pero contenía muchas implicaciones ocultas! Su Yonghuang era el actual Maestro de Secta y era también el sucesor designado de su maestro; ¿Por qué fue que el Primer Anciano era tan poco acogedor de Su Yonghuang?

"En la actualidad, para nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, el que se sienta en el puesto del Maestro de Secta ya no es importante. Estamos a punto de ser ahuyentados desde nuestro hogar, así que ¿por qué existe la necesidad de disputar por la posición del Maestro de Secta?"

El Primer Anciano claramente no quería explicar mucho sobre Su Yonghuang, por lo que dijo con seriedad:

"Sin embargo, ¡no deseo que el segundo anciano sea el Maestro de Secta!"

El Primer Anciano de repente le dijo esto; así, aumentando el interés de Li Qiye. Estas palabras, si no era un confidente cercano, no las diría fácilmente; Sin embargo, el Primer Anciano le dijo esto.

"El segundo anciano no es malo; Oí que el Segundo Anciano, cuando era joven, su aptitud no era mala. Dentro de los Ancianos, su cultivación está por debajo de la suya."

Li Qiye dijo tranquilamente.

"Cao Xiong … Si, él era persistente con sus propios principios."

El Primer Anciano hizo una pausa por un segundo, y finalmente habló:

"¡El siendo Maestro de Secta no es una gran cosa! ¡Sin embargo, se acercó a Dong Shenglong! Esto es semejante a empujar a nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación en un abismo de destrucción; Él, por su sed de poder, ¡había perdido su razonamiento!"

¿Dong Shenglong?

Li Qiye se sorprendió un poco y preguntó:

¿El asesor invitado de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?

En cuanto a este tema, Nan Huairen lo había mencionado antes; Li Qiye todavía tenía alguna impresión.

El Primer Anciano miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y luego dijo seriamente:

"Como el Primer Discípulo, con suerte, tendrás la responsabilidad de asumir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Este asunto, te lo puedo decir. Ese año, cuando Dong Shenglong se convirtió en nuestro asesor invitado, ¡esto no fue mi voluntad! Sin embargo, esto vino de la voluntad del Reino de la Joya Celestial; ¡No tuve elección!"

"Estrictamente hablando, Dong Shenglong no vino de la Secta Dios Celestial, ¡pero es un Royal Noble otorgado por la Secta Dios Celestial!"

El Primer Anciano profundizó su tono:

Para los otros asuntos, no necesito decir más.

El Primer Anciano terminó de hablar aquí. Li Qiye estaba claro sobre la razón; Sonrió, miró al Primer Anciano y, al final, dijo:

¿El Primer Anciano quiere tomar prestada mi mano para eliminar a Dong Shenglong?

"Sé que, con tu cultivación, no puedes eliminar a Dong Shenglong".

El Primer Anciano permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, luego finalmente tomó su decisión, miró a Li Qiye y dijo:

"Sin embargo, Yu He puede; ¡Usted puede pedir prestada la mano de Yu He para removerlo!"

"Anciano, esto es un asunto peligroso."

Li Qiye se rio porque sabía lo que pensaba el Primer Anciano.

El Primer Anciano contempló por un tiempo; Al final, suspiró pesadamente, y luego dijo:

"¡Traer al lobo para perseguir al león, lo sé! Sin embargo, en términos de nivel de peligro, la Secta Dios Celestial es mucho más alta que la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Hace treinta mil años, nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación luchó una vez con la Secta Dios Celestial; Perdimos nuestro Reino, y la Secta Dios Celestial usó nuestro antiguo territorio para formar el Reino de la Joya Celestial. Aunque la Secta Dios Celestial no mató a la última persona, eso fue sólo porque tenían ciertas reservas. En este país, uno de estos días, la Secta Dios Celestial no tolerará más nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. La Nine Saint Demon Gate gobierna el Old Ox Country. Si quieren destruirnos, no es algo imposible; Sin embargo, ¡definitivamente tienen que declarar la guerra contra la Secta Dios Celestial!"

Comparando los dos, sin duda, el Primer Anciano hizo una elección, ¡y él quería usar la Nine Saint Demon Gate contra la Secta Dios Celestial!

Li Qiye sonrió, y finalmente dijo en voz baja:

Los pensamientos del Anciano, los entiendo. Estas no son las cosas importantes para mí en este momento. La materia más apremiante es la pasta física. Ustedes, Ancianos, habían prometido, antes, recompensarme un pedazo de pasta de Físico Rey; ¿Me pregunto cuándo la secta será capaz de lograr esto? "

"Esto…"

Con Li Qiye repentinamente planteando este asunto, el Primer Anciano quedó aturdido por un momento.

Li Qiye continuó:

"Anciano, mi pasta física; La primera médula de la bestia, quiero que sea la médula de la bestia de un Toro de Hierro del Infierno. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?"

"Esto … esto requerirá algún tiempo".

El Primer Anciano se sintió avergonzado, y se rio a carcajadas.

Li Qiye miró fijamente al Primer Anciano, y dijo seriamente:

"Anciano está lamentando esto, ¿ah?"

"Li Qiye, lo que la secta prometió para usted no va a cambiar!"

El Primer Anciano levantó inmediatamente su voz:

"Sin embargo, usted quiere la medula de la bestia Toro de Hierro del Infierno. Debes ser consciente, que, con nuestro poder actual, tomar los huesos de una bestia de cien mil años, ¡no es una cuestión fácil! Nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, de hecho, tiene una pasta de Físico Rey; Sin embargo, ¡la médula de la bestia no es de un Toro de Hierro del Infierno!"

¡Requiero la medula de la bestia Toro de Hierro del Infierno!

Li Qiye dijo fríamente.

El Primer Anciano respiró hondo, miró fijamente a Li Qiye y luego dijo:

"La medula de la bestia Toro de Hierro del Infierno, puedo dártela. Voy a convencer a los otros ancianos, pero, ¡la condición es que usted debe casarse con la Princesa Li!"

Mirando al Primer Anciano, Li Qiye no pudo evitar exhalar un largo suspiro. Finalmente se puso de pie, y calmadamente dijo:

"Anciano, mi mujer, puedo controlar; Una Princesa está bien, una Santa está bien – esto no es un problema. En cuanto al asunto que te preocupa, te puedo dar una frase: En mis manos, quien quiera destruir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ¡los mataré a todos! Además, añadiré otra oración para el Primer Anciano; Quien intente detener mi ritmo de revivir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, quien intente detener mis pasos, ¡Morirá sin piedad! ¡Dioses y Demonios no son excepciones!"

Cuando había terminado de hablar, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

De repente, el Primer Anciano quedó aturdido en el lugar exacto; Un niño de trece años sólo dijo esas palabras arrogantes, pero, en este momento, él no pensó que Li Qiye era arrogantemente ignorante. En medio de todo, no podía ver a través de Li Qiye, y no sabía de dónde venía su confianza; Un niño de trece años … ¿Qué medios tenía para decir palabras tan grandes?

Eventualmente, el Primer Anciano suspiró suavemente. Puesto que en todos estos años había cuidadosamente administrado la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, sabía que el declive de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era irreparable, ¡pero aún quería que ocurriera un milagro!

¡Tal vez, la llegada de Li Qiye sea un milagro!

Si lo creía o no, en la actualidad, ¡todavía tenía que apostar en esto! Debido a que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, los otros cuatro ancianos, con respecto a él no querer ser el Maestro de Secta, se habían vuelto insatisfechos. ¡Si esto continua, sin el apoyo de los otros cuatro ancianos, la situación general de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación empeorará!

Capítulo 0045: ¿No estás convencido? ¡Te batiré hasta que estés convencido! (1)

De regreso a su solitario pico, Li Qiye llamó inmediatamente a Nan Huairen, así como a su maestro, Protector Mo. Una vez que el maestro y el discípulo habían llegado, Li Qiye preguntó:

"¿Cuál es el origen del Maestro de Secta, al final?"

Esta cuestión intereso a Li Qiye. Este Primer Anciano verdaderamente no era uno para estar celoso de los talentos. Además de eso, él tampoco tenía la ambición para la posición del Maestro de Secta. ¿Por qué era tan poco acogedor hacia Su Yonghuang?

El maestro y el discípulo se miraron. Nan Huairen sabía aún menos; Sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"Este asunto … Este asunto, no lo sé. Antes de que me hubiera unido a la secta, Maestro de Secta ya era el Maestro de Secta. Sólo puedo contar las veces que he conocido al Maestro de Secta con mis diez dedos."

Li Qiye se volvió hacia Protector Mo; Protector Mo, también, sacudió suavemente la cabeza, y dijo:

"El origen del Maestro de Secta, no estoy seguro. En realidad, dentro de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, muy pocas personas conocen el verdadero origen del Maestro de Secta. Podría decirse que el Maestro de Secta apareció repentinamente de la noche a la mañana."

"¿De repente apareció durante la noche? ¿Una persona que de repente apareció de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en el Maestro de Secta?"

Li Qiye, escuchando esta declaración, no pudo evitar sentirse perplejo.

Protector Mo reflexionó un momento, queriendo pensar cuidadosamente, y dijo:

"Cuando el antiguo Maestro de Secta todavía estaba en este mundo, oí que el Anciano Supremo aún no había encontrado su origen. No sé los detalles exactos, pero, durante ese tiempo, oí que, en el lapso de una noche, el antiguo Maestro de Secta sólo llamó a Elder Gu. El Maestro de Secta apareció por primera vez. Entonces, uno podría especular que, en este momento, el anterior Maestro de Secta y el Anciano Supremo, antes de reunirse con sus orígenes, confiaron a Elder Gu para que ayudara al Maestro de Secta a hacerse cargo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Después de escuchar las palabras del Protector Mo, Li Qiye sentía que estaba fuera de sus expectativas. Había pensado que su maestro, Su Yonghuang, siempre fue un discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Parecía, ahora, que este no era el caso.

"¿Estás diciendo que este maestro mío era una persona que el Maestro de Secta y el Anciano Supremo secretamente preparaban?"

Preguntó Li Qiye.

Protector Mo sacudió la cabeza:

"No sabemos las circunstancias específicas. Sólo sabemos que, después de que Elder Gu fuera convocado, un nuevo Maestro de Secta fue anunciado. En realidad, en ese momento, no sólo Cao Xiong, sino incluso los otros cuatro Ancianos se opusieron firmemente a ella; Sin embargo, escuché que el Primer Anciano hizo mucho para persuadir a los otros

cuatro Ancianos. Después, el Primer Anciano tomó acción personalmente para suprimir a algunos discípulos, ciertos Protectores de alto rango y líderes seccionales en el partido de oposición …"

"En ese momento, el anterior Maestro de Secta seguía allí. El Anciano Supremo no había conocido a su origen, Elder Gu contó con el apoyo del anterior Maestro de Secta y el Anciano Supremo. La condición de Elder Gu, en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, siempre había sido alta. En realidad, la mayoría de la gente, en ese momento, había asumido que Elder Gu aceptaría la posición del Maestro de Secta, pero de repente, apareció un nuevo Maestro de Secta; Estaba fuera de las expectativas de todos. Sin embargo, incluso Elder Gu, él mismo, apoyó al nuevo Maestro de Secta y no trató de competir con él. Al final, los otros cuatro Ancianos también estuvieron de acuerdo con esta decisión."

Protector Mo se detuvo en este punto, y se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"El nuevo Maestro de Secta no fue bien recibido …"

Li Qiye podía imaginar la escena, entonces; De repente, apareció un nuevo Maestro de Secta, e incluso con el apoyo del anterior Maestro de Secta y del Anciano Supremo – junto con la supresión de Elder Gu – todavía temía que los corazones de las personas de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no fueran felices.

Protector Mo asintió suavemente y dijo:

"Maestro de Secta estuvo en su nueva posición por un corto tiempo; Entonces ella tomó a un pequeño grupo de discípulos, se convirtió en el supervisor de la Tierra Desolada, y ella rara vez volvió. Maestro de Secta nunca había vuelto a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación con la excepción de la época en que el anterior Maestro de Secta y el Anciano Supremo conocieron sus orígenes."

Li Qiye no pudo evitar acariciarse la barbilla; Todo lo hizo sentirse confundido. ¿Cuál fue el origen del Maestro de Secta, al final?

"En términos de entender verdaderamente al Maestro de Secta, me temo que, fuera de Tu Bu Yu, no hay nadie más."

Finalmente, Protector Mo dijo en voz baja.

Li Qiye sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Tu Bu Yu hablando sobre esto, sería realmente extraño. Obviamente, Tu Bu Yu era un confidente de confianza del Maestro de Secta, Su Yonghuang. De lo contrario, no sería enviado de vuelta aquí.

Respecto al origen del Maestro de Secta Su Yonghuang, Protector Mo no pudo explicar por qué, así que Li Qiye también dejó de preguntar. Cultivó lentamente, y pensó en cómo instruir el Dao en el salón marcial del Pico Limpieza de Jade.

Si uno debía discutir las conductas de enseñanza, entonces nadie era más apropiado para ser un instructor que Li Qiye. Él se levantó y cayó a través de innumerables lunas, y se mejoró a sí mismo durante millones de años. ¿Qué tipo de persona no había visto? Había conocido a muchos señores ambiciosos, y reprimió a innumerables Emperadores sobresalientes.

Por no mencionar que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren fue arreglado por sus propias manos. Incluso el Rey Dragón Negro y tres generaciones de Emperadores Inmortales, así como muchos supremos sin igual – todo surgió de su enseñanza.

Enseñar a un grupo de jóvenes con pelo de plumas, para Li Qiye, era una cuestión tan fácil como girar la palma de la mano. Sin embargo, con este asunto, Li Qiye estaba contemplando seriamente.

La razón era simple: cada vez que una persona era arrojada de sus manos, ninguna de ellas era débil. No quería que la vida que había conseguido finalmente, con su cuerpo, con sus propias manos, arruinen su reputación.

En cuanto al cultivo, Li Qiye tuvo muchas ideas profundas. En los ojos de Li Qiye, los talentos no eran importantes, los físicos no eran importantes, e incluso las Leyes de Merito no eran importantes.

Lo más importante … era tener una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable; ¡Una fuerza de voluntad sedienta de conocimiento! ¡Una fuerza de voluntad que entienda la verdad de que todos los ríos fluyen en el mismo mar! ¡Una fuerza de voluntad diligente y asidua! ¡Esto fue lo más importante!

Para los talentos insuficientes, el trabajo duro bastaría mientras la mente estuviera dispuesta; Por falta de talento, otros tardan un día en despertar, y tu tardas cien días en despertar. Siempre habría una cosecha fructífera. Con una fuerza de voluntad Dao que podría aceptar que todos los ríos llevan al mar, ¡se podía ver la totalidad de las ocho direcciones y no ser cegado por su propia miopía!

¿Leyes de Merito insuficientes? ¡Estar sedientos de conocimiento! Incluso si fuese una Ley de Merito común, mientras uno fuese incansablemente diligente, uno de estos días, se podría llevar esta Ley de Merito común al ápice de su cultivo; ¡Podrían atravesar un cielo y una tierra totalmente nuevos con él!

Desde la antigüedad, innumerables supremos, a partir de sus Leyes de Merito común, habían creado un nuevo cielo y tierra, fueron iluminados con su propia Ley de Merito de Dao que sólo perteneció a ellos, ¡y caminaron por el camino de Dao que sólo les pertenecía!

Fuerza de voluntad Dao, ¡este fue el fundamento de la cultivación! Innumerables eras, innumerables reinos, innumerables iglesias sagradas arreglaron a muchos genios, pero, al final, sólo unos pocos se convirtieron en Emperadores Inmortales; No había muchos.

Li Qiye leyó cuidadosamente las introducciones cortas para los trescientos estudiantes en el Pico Limpieza de Jade y sus actuales circunstancias de cultivación. Los había memorizado a todos y, al mismo tiempo, también leía cuidadosamente las Leyes de Merito de la sala marcial.

En realidad, los trescientos discípulos en el salón marcial no cultivaron muchos tipos diferentes de Leyes de Merito porque el discípulo con más tiempo sólo había estado allí durante cinco años; Ellos, técnicamente, no fueron considerados discípulos oficiales de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Necesitaban aprobar la evaluación final antes de convertirse en discípulos oficiales de la secta.

El salón marcial, con sus trescientos discípulos, mitad masculinos y mitad femeninos, no practicaban muchas Leyes de Merito. Las Leyes de Merito de la sala marcial sólo estaban numeradas en las docenas.

Entre estas Leyes de Merito, algunas fueron creadas por los sabios celestiales de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación para ser usadas como Leyes de Merito de entrada, y algunas de las Leyes de Merito más antiguas de entrada fueron dejadas atrás por el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. La ley de Merito más antigua fue dejada por Li Qiye en su forma de Cuervo Oscuro.

Éstas eran todas las Leyes de Merito común de nivel básico, y no se consideraban métodos que sacudieran el cielo; Sin embargo, estas Leyes de Merito fueron todas elegidas porque eran necesarias para una base sólida.

Aunque, con la excepción de unas cuantas Leyes de Merito común dejadas por Li Qiye para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, Li Qiye nunca había visto las otras Leyes de Merito; Sin embargo, después de un millón de años, había

investigado muchas Leyes de Merito. Incluso si todos sus recuerdos sobre las Leyes de Merito fueron borrados, ¡desde una cierta perspectiva – con respecto a la comprensión de las Leyes de Merito – nadie podría compararse con él! ¡Para cualquier Ley de Merito hablada, las explicaciones de Li Qiye podrían ser consideradas verdades exactas!

Encima de mirar sobre las Leyes de Merito de la sala marcial, Li Qiye también fue al primer y segundo nivel de la Biblioteca de la Escritura. El propio Li Qiye no practicaría estas Leyes de Merito; Sólo estaba encontrando Leyes de Merito adecuadas para los discípulos del salón marcial. El Primer Anciano esperaba que Li Qiye pudiera contribuir a la secta, por lo que dio específicamente a Li Qiye una licencia para leer estas Leyes de Merito.

En cuanto a ser un instructor, Li Qiye era verdaderamente responsable; Él no sólo estaba usando a los trescientos discípulos para ganar puntos de contribución, y luego terminar. Como un alto instructor del Dao, por supuesto que mantendría un alto nivel en su responsabilidad, y él absolutamente no arruinaría su reputación con sus propias manos.

Para la instrucción de Dao, Li Qiye había hecho preparativos completos. Tenía completa confianza en la enseñanza de estos discípulos, y quería ver el día de la evaluación final. Ninguno de los discípulos fallaría en la evaluación y se convertirían en discípulos de la secta.

La rama principal del Pico Limpieza de Jade; Se podría decir que Cao Xiong, en esta rama principal, tuvo la mayor influencia. Por ejemplo, el Líder Seccional Zhou estaba al lado de

Cao Xiong.

Sin embargo, este tipo de desafío, para Li Qiye, ¡estaba lejos de lo que él consideraría un desafío! Incluso si la influencia de Cao Xiong en esta rama era mayor, Li Qiye todavía tenía la más absoluta confianza de que podía agarrar este Pico Limpieza de Jade en su mano. Para él, ¡esto no era un problema!

Sala marcial del Pico Limpieza de Jade, construido en la parte superior del Pico Limpieza de Jade; Pico Limpieza de Jade era enorme, y había muchos edificios y patios escalonados. Los discípulos que no han estado aquí por más de cinco años contados en los tres cientos. Contando a los sirvientes responsables de las actividades diarias, el Pico Limpieza de Jade tenía un total de cuatrocientas personas.

Li Qiye, a primera hora de la mañana, había entrado en el Pico Limpieza de Jade. Naturalmente, el Líder Seccional Zhou no le daría una mano; Sin embargo, Nan Huairen era meticuloso y atento porque éste era el primer día de instrucción de Dao de Li Qiye. Después de que Li Qiye hubiera llegado, él, en lugar de Li Qiye, reunió a los trescientos discípulos en el salón marcial.

Trescientos discípulos masculinos y femeninos estaban todos reunidos en la sala de prácticas del salón marcial, y en este momento, los trescientos pares de ojos estaban en Li Qiye. Li Qiye miró alrededor a los discípulos circundantes. Dentro de los trescientos discípulos, casi uniformemente divididos entre hombres y mujeres, el mayor no tenía más de dieciocho años y el más joven tenía trece años.

Li Qiye sólo parecía tener entre trece y catorce años. Tuvo que enfrentar a los trescientos discípulos e instruir el Dao; Esto hizo que Nan Huairen se preocupara de que Li Qiye no pudiera suprimir a estos discípulos. Sin embargo, mirando a Li Qiye sentado allí con una expresión de viento claro de cielo despejado por encima, él, de trece a catorce años, parecía un gran maestro; viendo la confianza de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen dio un suspiro de alivio.

Ciertamente, cuando los trescientos discípulos se habían reunido, el problema también lo hizo. Dentro de estos trescientos, inmediatamente, hubo un discípulo que no estaba satisfecho con

Li Qiye, ignorando el hecho de que Li Qiye estaba adornando la posición del Primer Discípulo.

Capítulo 0046: ¿No estás convencido? ¡Te batiré hasta que estés convencido! (2)

"Un chico más joven que yo … ¿Qué métodos podría enseñarnos? ¿No creará esto un error en nuestro cultivo? En menos de un año, quiero pasar la evaluación; En una de cada diez mil probabilidades de que no pase, tendría que esperar otros cinco años."

Un discípulo descontento dijo.

Había muchos discípulos infelices. Otra no podía dejar de empezar a quejarse:

"Esto es verdad. ¡Tenemos mala suerte! Una persona más joven, comparada con nosotros, ha sido enviada aquí para instruirnos sobre el Dao; Este asunto es intolerable intimidación hacia nosotros."

"Hmmph, que una basura con Physique Mortal y Palacio Destino Mortal pudiera convertirse en nuestro Primer Discípulo; ¡Es verdaderamente una vergüenza para nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!"

Un discípulo con buenos talentos frunció el ceño, y entonces dijo, con desdén:

"Shhh, hermano mayor Luo. Cuidado o nos oirá."

Un discípulo susurró mientras él sacaba a su hermano mayor.

De hecho, antes de esto, el Líder Seccional Zhou había implicado hacer las cosas difíciles para

Li Qiye. Este asunto no era un gran problema, y no habría nadie que pisara en lugar de él. Esta fue la razón por la que los discípulos de la sala marcial se hicieron más audaces.

¿Y qué si él puede oírnos?

El discípulo llamado hermano mayor Luo alzó su voz más alto en su lugar, y dijo en voz alta:

"Es sólo una bolsa de paja de basura, ¡y no es diferente de nadie! Incluso si sostenía los muslos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate; ¡No podemos permitirle retrasar nuestro cultivo por eso! ¿Por qué cultivamos tortuosamente estos últimos años? Es para que podamos pasar el examen y ser un discípulo en la secta. Si nos enseña un pedazo de basura así, nuestros esfuerzos en estos pocos años serán en vano"

"Esto es verdad."

En ese momento, muchos estudiantes hicieron eco:

"¡No podemos dejar que un pedazo de basura desperdicie nuestros muchos años de esfuerzo en vano! ¡Queremos enviarlo lejos! ¡Cambiar a un instructor diferente!"

De repente, alrededor de una docena de discípulos intervinieron. Ellos lo rodearon juntos, en un círculo, y comenzaron a oponerse y rebelarse. Viendo esta situación, Nan Huairen, frunciendo el ceño, quiso dar un paso adelante, pero fue detenido por Li Qiye.

"Deshacerse de este desperdicio; ¡Él no está calificado para instruirnos en el Dao!"

Las decenas de estudiantes se burlaron en voz alta.

¡Eso es cierto! ¡Una persona que recientemente se ha unido a la secta ni siquiera es igual a mí, y todavía tiene la audacia de instruirnos en el Dao!

Un discípulo dijo con desprecio:

"¿Qué vale un Primer Discípulo? ¡Pfft, no vale ni una sola moneda!

El hermano mayor Luo gritó:

"¡Correcto! Su cultivo no es tan fuerte como el de nosotros, pero todavía quiere instruirnos sobre el Dao. Esto es verdaderamente vergonzoso! Querer enseñar el Dao a nosotros no es algo difícil; Sólo tiene que vencernos primero, y luego podemos hablar."

"Eso no será bueno"

Una discípula con grandes ojos, teniendo un poco de miedo, dijo:

"Provocar al instructor; Esto no es una carga ligera."

"¿Bah, provocando al instructor? Necesita tener las calificaciones necesarias para ser nuestro instructor; entonces podemos hablar"

El hermano mayor Luo dijo en voz alta.

"No está mal, sin la cualificación para ser nuestro instructor, él no puede hablar de la instrucción de Dao. ¿Cómo se llama esto provocando al instructor?"

Muchos discípulos estuvieron de acuerdo y sin ambiguo, este hermano mayor Luo mandó alto respeto dentro de sus compañeros.

¿Así que no estáis completamente satisfechos con este Mayor?

Ahora que Li Qiye empezó a abrir la boca, los discípulos se callaron rápidamente. Miraron a

Li Qiye mientras Li Qiye los miraba de nuevo. No importa qué, Li Qiye todavía era el Primer Discípulo enviado por los ancianos.

"No satisfechos, ¿eh? Se podría decir que soy una persona muy abierta"

Li Qiye rio tan fuerte que sus ojos se cerraron.

Al ver la sonrisa de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen, que estaba a su lado, temblaba. La expresión de la sonrisa de Li Qiye creó una ilusión en su mente; Era como si una fiera bestia desolada labrara hubiera abierto la mandíbula mientras lamía sus colmillos blancos como nieve y miraba intensamente a un grupo de corderos.

En este momento, muchos estudiantes hicieron un sonido crujiente de dar la vuelta para mirar a su hermano mayor Luo.

Sin duda, el hermano Luo era alguien en quien confiaban, y mucha gente aquí estaba esperando ver su actitud.

Este hermano Luo, que estaba bastante seguro, de repente se puso de pie. Este hermano Luo tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años, y miró a Li Qiye, que era aún más joven que él; Él sonrió fríamente:

"¡Sí! ¡No estamos convencidos! ¡Eres un nuevo discípulo! ¿Qué le da la calificación para instruirnos en el Dao? Hmmph! ¡Casualmente tirando de una bolsa de paja para instruirnos en el Dao! ¡Esto no es diferente de destruir nuestro futuro!"

"Este hermano menor, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Li Qiye no estaba enojado con esto. No, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro al decir esto.

Este hermano Luo mira orgulloso sobre Li Qiye, y él respondió:

"Camino sin cambiar mi primer nombre, y me siento sin cambiar mi apellido; ¡Luo Fenghua es quien soy! ¡Quieres venganza, venir a mí es suficiente!"

Después de escuchar este nombre, Li Qiye soltó una sonrisa más brillante; Él había visto la lista, y de este Luo Fenghua él sabía naturalmente. Luo Fenghua se había unido durante casi cuatro años, y sus talentos y físicos no eran malos. Después de cuatro años, había alcanzado la etapa de Provision Palace.

Como discípulo externo, sin la oportunidad de practicar Leyes de Merito superior, además de que trescientos discípulos fueron instruidos por un solo líder seccional, y él usando cuatro años para alcanzar la etapa de Provision Palace, aunque sus físicos y talentos no fueran dignos de orgullo, todavía sería considerado un pequeño genio.

"Además de este hermano menor Luo, ¿hay otros que estén insatisfechos conmigo?"

Dijo Li Qiye, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y amplia sonrisa.

Luo Fenghua miró a los otros discípulos, y entonces levantó su voz:

"Si no está satisfecho, entonces diga que no está satisfecho; Esto no es una gran cosa ¡No somos un montón de cobardes! Debemos unir y ahuyentar esta bolsa de paja; ¡Esto es para nuestro propio bien! Si dejamos que una bolsa de paja nos instruya sobre el Dao, destruirá todo nuestro duro esfuerzo de los últimos años. ¡Si hay castigos, entonces pueden venir a mí! ¡Yo los cargaré!

Este Luo Fenghua, todavía hablando en voz alta, tenía alguna capacidad de liderazgo.

"¡Esto no está mal! ¡Necesitamos luchar personalmente por nuestros derechos!"

Bajo la dirección de Luo Fenghua, muchos discípulos fueron tentados, y todos se pusieron de pie.

De repente, casi un centenar de discípulos se pusieron de pie, y algunos gritaron fuerte:

"Una persona aún más joven que nosotros se unió a la secta más tarde que nosotros. ¡No está capacitado para instruirnos sobre el Dao! ¡Deberías salir inmediatamente del Pico Limpieza de Jade!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Salga inmediatamente! ¡Vete!"

Distintos discípulos gritaban.

En este momento, el rugido era más alto que una ola, y los discípulos, que estaban en silencio antes, bajo la turbulenta muchedumbre, no podían dejar de emitir un fuerte eco de sus voces.

Parece que todos ustedes están muy descontentos conmigo.

Frente a estos descontentos discípulos, Li Qiye todavía sonriendo dijo:

"Sin embargo, esta fue una decisión tomada por los Ancianos, ¿no? Ya que ustedes están descontentos conmigo, quiero escuchar sus demandas. Ustedes pueden hablar; ¿Qué tipo de persona tendría las cualidades para instruirte en el Dao?"

A pesar de que la multitud era emotiva y fuerte, Li Qiye, por otro lado, no estaba enojado. Con un aspecto de consulta, hizo que este grupo de jóvenes adolescentes vacilaran un momento. Nadie tenía su propia opinión, por lo que no pudo evitar mirar a Luo Fenghua.

Luo Fenghua cumplió con la expectativa del grupo, y fríamente se burló:

"Ser nuestro instructor no es difícil. ¡Al menos sea más fuerte que nosotros! Entonces uno será elegible para ser nuestro instructor. ¡Si uno no se puede comparar con nosotros, no deberían hablar de instruir el Dao!

"Entonces, ¿quieres tener un partido conmigo?"

Li Qiye sonrió a Luo Fenghua, como él dijo.

Luo Fenghua, con una actitud orgullosa, respondió:

"Correcto; Si usted puede ganarme, ¡usted tendrá la calificación para instruir el Dao para nosotros! Hmmph! Sin embargo, si no puedes vencerme, ¡no me culpes por ser despiadado! Contra mis enemigos, nunca me detengo. En ese momento, no me culpes por golpearte y rodar por el suelo. ¡Una vez que haga un movimiento, te cortaré las costillas de tu cuerpo!"

"Esto… Esto no es bueno"

Junto a él, la discípula, con grandes ojos, dijo tímidamente:

"Tener tiene un partido está bien, pero debemos saber el momento adecuado para detenernos."

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza, y sonriendo dijo:

"Siento que este hermano menor Luo tiene mucho sentido; Si nos detenemos en el momento adecuado, entonces no es un combate real. ¿No está bien, todo el mundo? Si queremos pelear, ¡tenemos que usarlo todo!"

"Bueno, ¡ganar o perder depende del cultivo de los combatientes!"

Li Qiye se levantó y gritó en voz alta:

"¡Lucharé contigo!"

Este Luo Fenghua, verdaderamente fue valiente.

Li Qiye sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos seguían cerrados, y dijo:

"¿Quieres pelear? Lucharé contigo aquí."

Terminado de hablar, sacó lentamente la Serpent Punishing Stick que le colgaba de la cintura y dijo:

"Yo soy el Mayor, no voy a hacer el primer movimiento. Usted haga su movimiento."

"Hmmph! No conoces tu propia fuerza. ¡El hermano mayor Luo está en la etapa de Provision Palace! ¿Te atreves a desafiar al hermano mayor Luo con un palo de madera? ¡Esta persona no conoce la vida y la muerte!"

Alguien vio a Li Qiye sacando su Serpent Punishing Stick, y dijo con desdén.

Nan Huairen sacudió la cabeza; Sabía que tenía mala suerte. Incluso un experto como Xu Hui fue golpeado por la Serpent Punishing Stick hasta que rodó en el suelo, por no hablar de este

Luo Fenghua por delante.

¡No conoces tu propia fuerza!

Li Qiye sacando un palo de madera, para Luo Fenghua, fue muy humillante. Abrió la boca, soltó un fuerte rugido y sacó una espada; Esto era un verdadero tesoro con un rango relativamente bajo. La espada estaba fuera, y sonó un "Onggg" en el aire. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron muchas sombras de espada; Un ataque de "Heavenly Vast River Sword" voló hacia Li Qiye.

La espada de Luo Fenghua, que acababa de salir, fue inmediatamente derribada por la Serpent Punishing Stick.

Se produjo una explosión; El siguiente golpe de palo hizo que la visión de Luo Fenghua estuviera cubierta de estrellas amarillas. Su rostro fue golpeado violentamente una vez, y la sangre fresca le pintó todo el rostro; Él, en esencia, no podía escapar de la Serpent Punishing Stick.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Li Qiye estaba sin piedad, y Luo Fenghua fue golpeado docenas de veces. De repente, trajo a

Luo Fenghua hasta el suelo, y bastante seguro, Li Qiye siguió golpeándolo. Luo Fenghua gritó de dolor; Li Qiye fue especialmente brutal hacia Luo Fenghua. Se balanceó muy fuerte contra él; Lo hizo hasta que sus ojos y su nariz estaban cubiertos de sangre.

"Ah…"

Al final, cuando Li Qiye finalmente se detuvo, Luo Fenghua ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para gritar; Sólo podía gemir silenciosamente. ¡Una persona por debajo de la etapa Primordial del Cielo, delante de la Serpent Punishing Stick, sólo podía aceptar la paliza!

Nan Huairen no pudo evitar mirar con lastima a Luo Fenghua. Incluso los dientes de Xu Hui fueron golpeados hasta que se dispersaron en el suelo. Esta vez, la paliza de Li Qiye podría ser considerada misericordiosamente contenida.

En este punto, todos los discípulos estaban congelados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luo Fenghua, la persona más fuerte de su grupo, fue golpeada hasta convertirse en una pulpa sangrienta. "Todos ustedes avancen ahora mismo; Todos pueden unirse"

Li Qiye sostuvo la Serpent Punishing Stick, y señaló a los discípulos que estaban replicando con Luo Fenghua; Dijo esto con desdén. "Pero … Pero … Nosotros". Al ver el resultado final de Luo Fenghua, estos discípulos no pudieron evitar dar un paso atrás.

Capítulo 0047: Instrucción Dao Enseñanza de la Vida (1)

¡Ven aquí!

Los ojos de Li Qiye se volvieron fríos, y él dijo seriamente:

¡Usted desafió mi autoridad, y ahora debe venir a probar mi autoridad!

¿De qué tenemos miedo? ¡Él es sólo una persona, y tenemos tanta gente, así! ¡Todos vamos! ¡Ah!

Un discípulo, con grandes agallas, gritó en voz alta. Luego sacó su arma y saltó hacia delante.

"¡Todos juntos!"

Con una persona a la cabeza, la docena restante se volvió envalentonada. Ellos gritaron en voz alta, y sacaron sus armas, avanzando.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Sin embargo, tener más gente era inútil. Frente al Serpent Punishing Stick, cultivadores bajo la etapa Primordial del Cielo, sólo tenían una opción; La única opción era ser abatidos. Las docenas de estudiantes eran como pequeñas serpientes, encontrándose con su némesis. En el momento en que hicieron un movimiento, la Serpent Punishing Stick de inmediato golpeó sus rostros, y como cada golpe se produjo, la sangre cubrió sus rostros. Se cayeron al suelo sobre el lugar.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Para los que lideraban esta rebelión, Li Qiye no mostró misericordia, azotando sin tregua sin parar. Incluso si estuvieran en el suelo, él todavía los golpearía.

Li Qiye siguió con el azote hasta que estos estudiantes se lamentaron como fantasmas y aullaron como lobos; Golpeados hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron cubiertos de sangre y tendidos en el suelo. No podrían estar de pie durante una hora.

Li Qiye era tan feroz, que hizo temblar a los estudiantes espectadores; Se pusieron pálidos.

"¡Todos ustedes, vengan aquí por mí!"

Li Qiye señaló a otro grupo de discípulos con su palo, y dijo fríamente.

"May-Mayor, nosotros, nosotros, no nos rebelamos".

La discípula con ojos grandes dijo asustada.

"Lo sé."

Li Qiye dijo despectivamente:

"Mi primera clase es muy simple. Es para hacerles saber que cualquiera puede desafiarme; Sin embargo, el resultado de desafiarme, será como todos ustedes pueden ver con sus propios ojos."

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Li Qiye ignoró si los discípulos hicieron un movimiento o no; Él hizo una rápida carrera hacia ellos, y envió un golpe rápido, ¡derrotándolos!

En realidad, Li Qiye ya estaba en el rango de Physique Yun, y algunos de los discípulos eran más débiles en comparación con él. Incluso sin la Serpent Punishing Stick, todavía podía cuidar de ellos; Así, Li Qiye se desvaneció como un león feroz en una manada de corderos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había batido la mitad de ellos.

"Corre ahhh …"

No sabían quién estaba asustado con el ingenio roto, pero se dieron la vuelta y huyeron.

Por desgracia, en el momento en que trataron de escapar, fueron echados atrás por Nan Huairen. Ellos esencialmente no podían escapar, y algunos de los que fueron echados atrás comenzaron a defenderse; Sin embargo, un palo inmediatamente voló hacia ellos, y en un momento, estaban tumbados en el suelo en el mismo lugar.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Contra los discípulos que no se rebelaron, Li Qiye fue fácil con ellos. Sólo los hizo caer al suelo. No eran como Luo Fenghua, golpeado como pulpa sangrienta.

Finalmente, los trescientos discípulos, sin excepción, fueron golpeados al suelo. Todos los rostros de los discípulos eran mortalmente pálidos. La Serpent Punishing Stick era de hecho su némesis; Un golpe en su cuerpo, incluso si no dejó una herida, todavía les duele a los huesos.

La Serpent Punishing Stick, este fue el mejor tesoro para disciplinar a los estudiantes que no escuchaban – raro en este mundo. De lo contrario, ¡Li Qiye no lo utilizaría para disciplinar a Min Ren y su grupo de niños pequeños! En este momento, toda la sala marcial era un relámpago de gemidos constantes y agonizantes; Todos los discípulos fueron golpeados por la Serpent Punishing Stick al suelo. Los que lucharon obstinadamente, estos fueron golpeados aún más duro por Li Qiye. Especialmente las docenas en el grupo de Luo Fenghua. Después de que los trajera al suelo, incluso los azotó sin piedad. Lo hizo hasta que sus pieles se agrietaron y los huesos se rompieron.

Después de cuidadosamente disciplinar a estos discípulos delante de él, Li Qiye lentamente regresó a su asiento en la parte superior, miró a los discípulos en el suelo, y casualmente habló:

"Provocarme, me alegra mucho; Sin embargo, el resultado … Ah, todos ustedes pueden decidir por sí mismos. Hoy es la primera lección. ¡Sólo era un aperitivo! Más tarde, no mostraré tal misericordia; Hasta que les rompa los huesos, ¡no me detendré!"

Todavía mirando a estos discípulos acostados en el mismo lugar, Li Qiye continuó:

"Yo soy su instructor, ¡yo me haré cargo de todo el mundo aquí! ¿Huesos duros sin sumisión? ¡Eso está bien! ¡Voy a golpear hasta que él o ella se someta! ¡De lo contrario, sean discípulos obedientes para mí! En frente de mí, todo lo que has aprendido antes, si eres un genio o no, ¡tirar todo! ¡Frente a mí, los genios y la mierda de perro son de poco valor! Un dragón, enróllese para mí; Un león, tendido para mí; De lo contrario, ¡Te golpearé hasta que tus arrogantes egos queden destrozados!"

En este momento, un grupo de estudiantes estaba acostado allí, ni siquiera podían levantarse, así que nadie se atrevió a hablar.

"La primera lección, hoy, terminara aquí."

En este punto, Li Qiye sonrió; Antes de partir, dijo:

"Por supuesto, si ustedes están descontentos conmigo, pueden ir a quejarse. Sin embargo, usted debe recordar bien; Si te quejas de mí, ¡te entretendré muy bien!"

Efectivamente, esa tarde, el Líder Seccional Zhou llegó a su puerta; Una vez que se encontraron cara a cara, Líder Seccional Zhou dijo fríamente:

"Enseñando a los discípulos bajo usted, usted debe poner las enseñanzas de Dao en la parte superior. Los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade, en el futuro, serán los pilares de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Si algo les pasa … "

"Si el Líder Seccional Zhou no está contento conmigo, entonces vaya a los Ancianos y quéjese".

Li Qiye interrumpió al Líder Seccional Zhou en medio de la frase, y luego dijo:

"Desde que soy ahora responsable de la instrucción de Dao, cómo enseñar – es mi asunto. No necesito a alguien más para agitar sus manos y bailar sus piernas mientras me dicen qué hacer. Si el Líder Seccional Zhou no tiene ningún otro negocio, vea por sí mismo."

"Tú…"

Reunido con las palabras de lucha de Li Qiye, sobre todo cómo Li Qiye esencialmente no lo puso en sus ojos, esto hizo a Líder Seccional Zhou temblar de rabia.

"Líder Seccional Zhou, por favor tome su permiso."

Li Qiye no quería mirarlo mucho. Con su nivel de carácter, no quería perder el tiempo discutiendo innecesariamente.

El Líder Seccional Zhou estaba indignado hasta el punto de vomitar sangre; Su cólera se elevó hasta el cielo, y casi aplastó sus dientes de molerlos. Al final, él estaba tan enojado que sonrió, y fríamente dijo:

"¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Hasta el día de la evaluación, veamos cómo enseñas a estos discípulos para pasarla! "

Terminado de hablar, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Después de que el Líder Seccional Zhou dejara, Li Shuangyan apareció de la nada. Ella miró fríamente a Li Qiye, y dijo indiferente:

"Haces enemigos en las cuatro direcciones, ¿no tienes miedo de que otros te corten?"

"El cultivo, no lo es todo."

Li Qiye, cómodamente la miró a los ojos, y dijo:

"Matar, no es una tarea difícil. Se trata más de cómo matar; Además, vale la pena matar, es la cuestión".

¡Hablando de matar!

Li Qiye no pudo evitar sonreír, y luego dijo:

"¿En la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ¿y qué si un magnífico ejército con miles de hombres y caballos aparece? ¡Los números que vienen son los números que serán asesinados!"

Li Shuangyan miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y ella fríamente dijo:

"Así que, estás muy seguro."

"Sin embargo, no lo olvides. Tú eres mi dama espada; Proteger a su amo es su responsabilidad".

Li Qiye era demasiado perezoso para hablar de tales asuntos, así que él le recordó.

"Tú…"

El rostro de Li Shuangyan estaba enrojecido por la actitud de Li Qiye; Había cultivado durante tanto tiempo, y su fuerza de voluntad Dao era muy estable; Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Li Qiye, muchas veces, se enfureció hasta el punto de vomitar sangre.

Al final, Li Shuangyan era una hija favorecida de los cielos; Respiró hondo y finalmente se tranquilizó. Ella miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y finalmente dijo:

"Hacer que me someta, tampoco es una tarea difícil. Por lo menos, tienes que darme una razón sobre por qué debo someterme."

"Pure Crystal Physique; Uno de los veinticuatro Físicos Rey no es un físico malo."

Li Qiye la miró fijamente, y luego, casualmente, dijo:

"Quédate a mi lado bien. En el futuro, te enseñaré un poco. Mientras trabajes duro, con mi instrucción, ¡cultivar a la Imperfección del Vacío Físico no será un problema!"

"¡Palabras tan fuertes, Imperfección del Vacío Físico!"

Li Shuangyan no pudo evitar mirar a Li Qiye; Ella proclamó fríamente:

"¿Sabes siquiera el significado detrás de la Imperfección del Vacío Físico? ¡Es uno de los Doce Físicos Inmortales! Desde la antigüedad hasta ahora, las personas que podían cultivar un Físico Inmortal eran sólo unas pocas. Actualmente estoy practicando una Ley de Merito de Físico Santo; ¡Este es el vértice de las Leyes de Merito Físico!"

Li Shuangyan nació con un Físico Rey, éste era un asunto que hace a uno orgulloso; Pure Crystal Physique era extremadamente raro, y era uno de los veinticuatro Físicos Rey. La actual Ley de Merito Físico que estaba cultivando era una de las principales Leyes de Merito Físico en el mundo; Sin embargo, incluso para ella, convertir el Pure Crystal Physique en el Pure Jade Physique, ¡esto requeriría muchas lunas!

Pure Jade Physique, este era uno de los dieciocho Físicos Santos. Una vez que se completó un Físico Santo, poder ilimitado; ¡No se puede subestimar!

"Onngggg …"

Li Qiye sin decir una palabra, su Rueda de Vida de repente apareció. Detrás de su cabeza había un aura celestial giratoria; La energía de la sangre como un huracán, y, en una fracción de segundo, como un Kun saltando de un océano, su Palacio Destino flotaba arriba y abajo. En este momento, Li Qiye extendió ferozmente una patada hacia Li Shuangyan.

La expresión de Li Shuangyan cambió; Sus blancas manos cubrían el aire, sosteniendo un escudo de plata para bloquear el golpe de Li Qiye.

"BANG…"

Un fuerte ruido resonó en el aire; Bajo una patada, pesada como diez mil montañas, profundamente profundo sin palabras. Esto fue una patada. Para Li Shuangyan bloquear no fue tan fácil. Se produjo un sonido de "crack crack"; Bajo este golpe, su escudo de plata se rompió inmediatamente en pedazos. A pesar de que había recibido con éxito la patada, todavía tenía que dar un paso atrás. Los ladrillos de piedra del piso fueron pisoteados por su movimiento.

De repente, la expresión de Li Shuangyan cambió grandemente; Esta patada, de Li Qiye, no era el poder del Dao. No era de una fuerza poderosa, sino de un peso; El poder del peso puro.

Era como si una pierna de Li Qiye fuera tan pesada como diez mil montañas. ¡Bajo esta patada fue suficiente fuerza para aplastar montañas y ríos! Esto era algo imposible. El cultivo de Li Qiye seguía siendo superficial; ¡No había manera de que su patada pudiera ser tan poderosa! "Hija orgullosa del Cielo, estas tres palabras las mereces sin vergüenza; Para poder soportar el peso de esta patada, su cultivo es inconmensurable".

Li Qiye la miró una vez y luego dijo: "Usted practica el Método del Corazón Sagrado Jade Puro del Templo Dios de la Guerra. No es un mal método Físico." Se fue tras estas palabras.

Li Shuangyan permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato; Su mente estaba tan sorprendida como nunca antes. Desde que había conocido a Li Qiye hasta ahora, Li Qiye sólo había dado una sensación misteriosa. Esto hizo que otros no vieran a través de él; Pero hoy, con su fuerte patada, ¡la había aturdido completamente!

Creía que el cultivo de Li Qiye definitivamente no excedía el rango de Physique Yun; Sin embargo, que una patada pesada de Li Qiye la había sacudido hasta su núcleo. Ella sentía que no era sólo energía o poder grandioso Dao; Era, sencillamente, la fuerza del peso.

Era absolutamente imposible que una pierna humana fuera tan pesada; ¡Al menos un Físico Mortal no podría haber alcanzado este nivel! ¿Por qué la pierna de Li Qiye era tan pesada? Pensando en esto, ¡el corazón de Li Shuangyan no podía calmarse!

Hablando de Physiques; Con constituciones pesadas, había varios Physiques diferentes. Por ejemplo, el Xiantian Physique – Mighty Mountain Physique. Otro ejemplo sería el Devil Suppressing Physique dentro de los árboles de King Physique, incluso el Physique de Supresión de Infiernos estaba dentro de los Saint Physiques.

Sin embargo, se podía ver que Li Qiye no era de Physique Xiantian, y tampoco era de Physique Rey; ¡Definitivamente no era Physique Saint! Naturalmente nacido de Physique Rey y Physique Saint definitivamente no podía escapar de otros ojos.

Capítulo 0048: Instrucción Dao Enseñanza de la Vida (2)

La única explicación posible – ¡Li Qiye cultivó un incomparable Physique! El peso de esta patada dejó una impresión sin igual y profunda cuando pensó en Li Qiye.

La mente de Li Shuangyan tembló. En este momento, no pudo recuperarse por mucho tiempo; En este momento, pensó en muchas cosas.

En el segundo día, Li Qiye nuevamente apareció en el salón marcial, sentado arriba. En el campo de práctica, los trescientos discípulos estaban reunidos, y en este momento, toda la sala marcial estaba completamente en silencio.

En este momento, uno no sabía cuántos discípulos estaban asustados por Li Qiye; Ayer, todos fueron arrojados al suelo por Li Qiye, y recibieron una buena paliza. Este tipo de dolor; cuando pensaban en él, no podía dejar de temblar todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la Serpent Punishing Stick era increíble; Incluso si fueron golpeados hasta el punto de su piel moretones y rotura de la carne, no habría daño a los huesos y los músculos. Sin mencionar, ayer, Li Qiye sacó sus golpes a muchos estudiantes; Con un toque de pasta curativa de oro, no habría ningún obstáculo al día siguiente.

Ayer, muchos se asustaron por Li Qiye; Así, hoy, cuando la mirada de Li Qiye barrió el campo, muchos de los corazones de los discípulos estaban batiendo los tambores; No se atrevieron a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Muy bien; Hay hermanos y hermanas con valor que pueden quejarse de mí".

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Sin embargo, ¿no sé si estos hermanos y hermanas que se quejaron de mí tienen el valor de ponerse de pie o no?"

En este punto, muchos discípulos se miraron el uno al otro en consternación; Viendo la sonrisa radiante de Li Qiye, sus corazones estaban todos nerviosos.

"Una persona que comete el crimen será una persona que acepta el castigo; Fui yo quien se quejó de ti."

Luo Fenghua se levantó y dijo en voz alta. Aunque, en la actualidad, Luo Fenghua podía caminar, su cuerpo no tenía heridas graves; Sin embargo, su rostro estaba cubierto de pastas medicinales, socavando su rostro apuesto y enojado.

Li Qiye bajó de su posición alta, y sonrió radiante a Luo Fenghua. Asintiendo con la cabeza, dijo:

"Las personas que tienen valor, siempre las he admirado; El hermano menor Luo es alguien que puedo admirar sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, usted se atrevió a desafiar mi autoridad, así que usted será iluminado sobre la consecuencia de desafiar mi autoridad. Hoy, el joven hermano Luo quiere volver a gatear, ¿o ser llevado por otras personas?"

Cuando terminó de hablar, sacó lentamente la Serpent Punishing Stick.

Al ver la sonrisa de Li Qiye, con la Serpent Punishing Stick en la mano, todos los discípulos -independientemente de si eran hombres o mujeres- no pudieron evitar amargar sus expresiones.

Usando … Usando el tesoro … ¿Qué clase de habilidad?

Luo Fenghua se puso pálido, pero aún estaba de pie. Él dijo en voz alta:

"¡Si eres hábil, debes tener un partido real conmigo! ¡Con técnicas reales!"

Hasta ahora, incluso un tonto podía ver que el palo de madera común en la mano de Li Qiye era un tesoro.

"¿Realmente quieres tener un partido conmigo?"

Li Qiye miró a Luo Fenghua delante de él, y sonrió.

En la actualidad, lo que Luo Fenghua no quería ver era la sonrisa de Li Qiye. Mirando el comportamiento de Li Qiye, su corazón se volvió incierto; Sin embargo, apretó los dientes y se determinó. Él dijo en voz alta:

"Eso es correcto, si eres hábil, utiliza técnicas reales para discutir conmigo. Si eres más fuerte que yo, no tendré más palabras que decir".

"Ya que el hermano menor Luo quiere discutir un poco las cosas, entonces, tendré que tener una discusión contigo".

Li Qiye, sonriendo, retiró su Serpent Punishing Stick, entonces, miró fijamente a Luo Fenghua y dijo:

"Yo soy el hermano mayor, no sería apropiado para mí dar el primer paso. Vas primero."

Luo Fenghua vio que Li Qiye había retirado la Serpent Punishing Stick; En su mente, estaba extático. Sacó su espada y dijo en voz alta:

Bien, discutiremos un poco.

Las palabras acababan de terminar, Luo Fenghua cruzó su espada horizontalmente, e inmediatamente se puso una guardia cuidadosa – su primer movimiento fue una forma defensiva.

Luo Fenghua estaba asustado por Li Qiye, por lo que ya estaba a la defensiva.

Un poco de talento.

Li Qiye examinó su cuidadosa forma defensiva, y sonrió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su Rueda de Vida apareció, la energía de la sangre gira, y envió una patada hacia adelante.

Se escuchó un sonido "Pop"; Bajo una patada, la formación defensiva de Luo Fenghua no era de utilidad. Todo su cuerpo voló tres metros, su espada se rompió a la vez, y se tendió en el suelo, rociando una bocanada de sangre.

"Crack, crack"; Antes de que Luo Fenghua cayera al suelo, se escuchó el sonido de una fractura de hueso, un hueso en el pecho se rompió. El tendido en el suelo, vomitando sangre, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al desmayarse.

¡Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno! ¡El cultivo de Li Qiye era el Físico inmejorable y más fuerte del mundo! Una patada, el peso de diez mil montañas; Uno sólo podía imaginar lo pesado que era este retroceso.

Todos los discípulos se sorprendieron; Dentro de los trescientos discípulos, el cultivo de Luo Fenghua no era el más alto; Sin embargo, podría contarse con el dedo. Ni siquiera pudo bloquear una patada de Li Qiye. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?

"Ese fue un golpe con una décima parte de mi peso detrás de él, pero todavía no podía bloquearlo; Aun así, tuviste la arrogancia de desafiarme."

Li Qiye lentamente bajó el pie y dijo.

En esta patada, Li Qiye había mostrado misericordia; De lo contrario, esta patada con su verdadero poder, Luo Fenghua sin duda estaría muerto.

En el lado, Nan Huairen sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Hace medio año, su hermano mayor todavía no había cultivado; Incluso Du Yuanguang y Xu Hui fueron desmembrados por él en ese momento. En la actualidad, había cultivado; Luo Fenghua, aquí, estaba cortejando su muerte.

Sin el comando de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen despertó a Luo Fenghua, lo ayudó a reconectar su hueso roto, le puso una pasta medicinal de plata y luego lo llevó de regreso a su lugar.

"Parece que todavía debo usar la Serpent Punishing Stick para disciplinarlos bien, ah; Básicamente no es tan peligroso".

Li Qiye sacó nuevamente la Serpent Punishing Stick, y señaló al azar a otro discípulo; él dijo:

"Tú, salid; Si tienes alguna habilidad, usarlas todas aquí ".

"Viejo hermano mayor, yo no me queje de usted, yo, juro por el cielo, absolutamente no me queje."

Li Qiye asintió con seriedad y dijo:

"Sé que no te quejaste, pero, el contenido de la segunda lección sigue siendo golpearlos chicos, otra vez. Por supuesto, todos ustedes podrían intentar correr; Sin embargo, si eres atrapado por mí, te golpearé diez veces más que ayer. Es mejor que crean en mis palabras, de lo contrario las consecuencias serán serias".

El discípulo no tenía otra opción; Él se levantó vacilante, y dijo mientras temblaba:

"Hermano mayor, por favor, muestre misericordia."

"¡Querer que te muestre misericordia no es tan bueno como poner en tu propio esfuerzo! Un golpe a plena potencia, la iniciativa está en tus manos".

Li Qiye sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Terminado de hablar, inmediatamente produjo un golpe.

Sin ninguna otra opción, el discípulo tuvo que luchar.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Este discípulo no podía manejar más de dos técnicas contra las manos de Li Qiye. Inmediatamente llevado al suelo por la Serpent Punishing Stick, Li Qiye fue libre de golpearlo hasta que sufrió un dolor insoportable, pero al menos era mejor comparado con ayer, no había sangre visible.

"Tú, tú, tú…"

Li Qiye señaló unas cuantas veces, y dijo:

"Todos ustedes vengan."

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Muchas técnicas salieron; Los trescientos discípulos fueron, una vez más, golpeados al suelo por

Li Qiye. Sonaron muchos aullidos dolorosos; Si real o falso, por lo menos, este tipo de dolor era directamente a la médula ósea. Al menos, hoy, Li Qiye no los golpeó sin piedad; No había sangre, pero, este tipo de dolor seguía siendo tortuoso.

"¡Los niños pequeños no pueden ser atrapados!"

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza y se lamentó en silencio, luego se volvió y se marchó.

El tercer día, Li Qiye apareció una vez más. Los trescientos discípulos fueron convocados al campo. Lo que estaba fuera de las expectativas de Li Qiye era que Luo Fenghua, que tenía un hueso del pecho roto ayer, también vino.

Después de haber sido golpeado dos veces, actualmente, para los trescientos discípulos, reunirse con Li Qiye era como encontrarse con un fantasma; Sus corazones temblaban, y el sabor de la Serpent Punishing Stick sería una pesadilla durante mucho tiempo para ellos.

Esto era comprensible para ellos. Ese año, cuando el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren todavía era joven, los generales invictos, que habían seguido al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren para luchar en los Nueve Cielos y Diez Tierras, ¡tampoco olvidaron el gusto de la Serpent Punishing Stick por un largo tiempo! Incluso después de recibir la Voluntad del Cielo y convertirse en un Emperador Inmortal, cuando pensó en este período, también estaba lleno de todo tipo de emociones.

"¡El contenido de la tercera clase aún es batirlos!"

Li Qiye bajo, una vez más, y sonrió radiante.

Cuando las palabras de Li Qiye salieron, los discípulos no pudieron evitar temblar. Ya habían sido golpeados dos veces; Esto los asustó hasta el punto de sus piernas darse por vencido.

¿Quién es el primero?

Li Qiye sonrió y miró a los trescientos discípulos que estaban allí. Mientras sus ojos se arremolinaban, muchos discípulos temblaban; No podían dejar de dar un paso atrás.

"Yo."

Al final, el primero en subir fue Luo Fenghua, de nuevo. Luo Fenghua se levantó y dijo en voz alta:

"¡Vendré!"

Terminado de hablar, sacó un gran escudo.

Luo Fenghua, por otro lado, era inteligente. Hoy, él trajo especialmente un escudo grande que esperaba que podría desviar la Serpent Punishing Stick en la mano de Li Qiye.

Tienes algo de valor y eres un poco inteligente.

Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Al final, Luo Fenghua no pudo escapar de su destino de ser golpeado. Si la palo Serpent Punishing Stick podía ser detenido por un gran escudo, entonces no sería digno de ser sacado del Bosque Demonio por Li Qiye.

En este momento, Li Qiye había golpeado a Luo Fenghua mal, y lo manchó con sangre fresca – fue golpeado hasta que no pudo levantarse del suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

Al testificar la acción despiadada de Li Qiye, el resto de las expresiones de los discípulos cambiaron grandemente; Sin embargo, no se atrevieron a decir nada.

Claro, pero lo usaste en el lugar equivocado. Un punto de inteligencia, se convierte en sabiduría; A continuación, querrá utilizar su cerebro aún más. Esta comida, te golpee ferozmente, para que uses más de tu cerebro. "

Li Qiye cómodamente dijo.

Este día, todos los discípulos fueron golpeados por Li Qiye nuevamente. Esta vez, Li Qiye era mucho más despiadado que ayer; Muchos discípulos vieron sangre, yacían en el suelo, y no podían ponerse de pie.

En el cuarto día, Li Qiye casualmente dijo:

"El cuarto día, todavía está como antes: batirlos. ¿Quién será el primero?

Esta vez, todos los rostros de los discípulos cambiaron rápidamente. Rápidamente retrocedieron, uno tras otro; Nadie quería ser el primero en salir. Incluso Luo Fenghua, que ayer fue valiente, no se atrevió a salir.

"Yo, yo iré."

Al final, un adolescente de dieciocho años se puso de pie; Este joven parecía ser honesto, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo muy fuerte.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Li Qiye echó un vistazo a este joven muchacho, él tuvo una impresión de él. Cada vez que los había golpeado, todos los demás discípulos querían escapar y huir; Sin embargo, este discípulo era tenaz. Cada vez trataba de enfrentarse a los golpes. Cada vez que caía al suelo, intentaba desesperadamente ponerse de pie; Su mentalidad no era mala. Esto dejó a Li Qiye con una impresión no tan superficial.

Este discípulo se rascó la cabeza, y él cortésmente dijo:

"Respetuoso hermano mayor, mi nombre es Zhang Yu." ¿Por qué ser el primero en salir? Li Qiye sonrió y preguntó.

"Cua-cuando hermano mayor es feliz, usted nos golpea de todos modos; Cuando usted es infeliz, usted todavía nos golpea. Hermano mayor sólo quiere vencernos; Ya que no podemos correr, ¿por qué no ser el primero?"

Zhang Yu tartamudeó mientras hablaba.

Capítulo 0049: La instrucción más viciosa de Dao (1)

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Li Qiye condujo una paliza hacia Zhang Yu. Zhang Yu, dentro de los trescientos discípulos, su cultivo estaba cerca del fondo, pero se unió al salón marcial dos años antes en comparación con la mayoría de los otros discípulos.

Aunque el cultivo de Zhang Yu era débil, tenía la dureza de un viejo buey y un espíritu que no está dispuesto a renunciar. La Serpent Punishing Stick golpeó violentamente su cuerpo haciendo que su cuerpo entero doliera; Era como si sus huesos y tendones estaban pelados, incluso levantarse era difícil.

Sin embargo, Zhang Yu, una y otra vez, trató de levantarse, incluso sabiendo que esta resistencia era una pérdida de tiempo; sin embargo, él seguía tratando de ponerse de pie, de nuevo, una y otra, y otra y otra vez, sólo para ser golpeado por Li Qiye una y otra vez, hasta el suelo.

Esta vez, Li Qiye trató deliberadamente de probarlo; Una y otra vez, golpeó a Zhang Yu. Aunque no había sangre; Sin embargo, golpeó a Zhang Yu hasta que sintió un dolor insoportable, sus huesos y tendones se sintieron como si estuvieran destrozados.

Si ésta fuera una persona diferente, estaría inmóvil en el suelo; Sin embargo, Zhang Yu, una y otra vez, se puso de pie, y una y otra vez, resistió los golpes de Li Qiye.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

El palo seguía golpeando el cuerpo de Zhang Yu. Este sonido llamativo hizo que los otros discípulos perdieran el juicio; Sentían que Li Qiye había ido demasiado lejos contra Zhang Yu.

Las tres últimas veces, Li Qiye por lo general sólo trajo una persona al suelo, y luego se detendría; Sin embargo, esta vez, era como si Li Qiye fuera a propósito haciéndolo difícil para Zhang Yu. Una y otra vez golpeó a Zhang Yu, y Zhang Yu, una y otra vez, se levantó para ser golpeado por Li Qiye, al suelo.

Hasta el final, Zhang Yu ya no era capaz de levantarse de los golpes. A pesar de que su cuerpo no sufrió lesiones y no derramó sangre, sus cuatro miembros estaban cansados; Estaba temblando por el dolor. El sudor frío del tamaño de una judía corría desenfrenadamente, y él tenía un rostro blanco pálido – esto demostraba en que dolor estaba.

Al ver el estado de Zhang Yu, muchos discípulos no pudieron evitar temblar repetidamente; Con miedo en sus mentes, las muchas discípulas se sentían mal, y no podían soportar ver.

"¡Un espíritu que no está dispuesto a renunciar, muy bueno!"

Li Qiye miró a Zhang Yu, que estaba cansado y tumbado en el suelo, con una expresión de viento claro en el cielo dijo:

"Si estuviera infeliz, no lo sacaría en pequeños personajes como todos ustedes. Toma diez mil pasos atrás; Si quisiera sacarlo de encima a todos ustedes, ¡puedo pensar – de la cima de mi cabeza – tres o quinientas maneras brutales de torturarlos a todos!"

Estas palabras de Li Qiye fueron para los oídos de Zhang Yu, y también para el resto de los discípulos.

"Tú…"

Después de vencer a Zhang Yu, la Serpent Punishing Stick de Li Qiye señaló enseguida a otro discípulo:

"Destáquese."

El discípulo al que apuntaba Li Qiye tenía el pelo explotado, sus dos piernas temblaban, y, bajo el abuso tiránico de Li Qiye, no podía no salir.

"¿Todos ustedes saben por qué tengo que batirlos?"

Li Qiye miró a este discípulo y le preguntó sonriendo.

En este momento, a los ojos del discípulo, el rostro sonriente de Li Qiye era más aterrador que el rostro sonriente del diablo; Sus dos piernas temblorosas, su cuerpo exudaba miedo frío, y no podía hablar claramente. Tartamudeó:

"Sí … sí, fue porque ofendimos al hermano mayor …"

"¡Incorrecto!"

Li Qiye sonrió:

"Lucha de nuevo."

Terminado de hablar, la Serpent Punishing Stick en su mano, una vez más, voló violentamente.

"¡BANG!"

Este discípulo fue golpeado por Li Qiye una vez, y lloró y gimió.

"Siguiente."

Li Qiye, una vez más, eligió a un discípulo al azar y lo golpeó una vez; Lo golpeó hasta que no pudo levantarse del suelo.

De repente, los gemidos de dolor subieron y bajaron en el campo, y, bajo la Serpent Punishing Stick, uno tras otro, todos sufrieron.

"Habla, ¿por qué los golpeo?"

Li Qiye golpeó a un discípulo sin lugar para esconderse; Este discípulo sólo podía aceptar su destino, y fue golpeado por Li Qiye hasta que tenía su nariz hinchada. Al final, renunció a resistirse, y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, dejando a Li Qiye golpear ferozmente.

"N-no, no sé …"

Este discípulo sólo podía considerarse desafortunado; Dijo una docena de respuestas, pero no había una que hiciera que las manos de Li Qiye se detuvieran.

"Los golpes del hermano mayor estaban … Estaban golpeando nuestros puntos débiles … o, o porque nuestro hermano mayor nos está poniendo a prueba; Nuestras Leyes de Merito, dentro de nuestras Leyes de Merito, hay defectos".

En ese momento sonó una voz asustada.

Al escuchar este sonar, Li Qiye de repente se detuvo, y al instante se dio la vuelta, buscando el origen de la voz. El que hablaba era una discípula, Li Qiye tenía una pequeña impresión de ella; Un gran par de ojos con una expresión asustada.

La cara de la discípula femenina que era bonita y delicada. Por su expresión, se podía decir que no era audaz. En ese momento, los ojos "viciosos" de Li Qiye se voltearon; La discípula femenina retrocedió inconscientemente. Su palma se puso sudorosa, la discípula mayor a su lado estaba preocupada por ella, y ella la jaló suavemente una vez.

"Usted, salga."

Li Qiye señaló a la discípula de ojos grandes con el comportamiento asustado, y dijo sonriendo.

Esta discípula estaba muy asustada y perdida.

Esta escena fue un poco graciosa; Li Qiye era solamente un muchacho de trece a catorce años, y la muchacha en frente era claramente más vieja que Li Qiye.

Frente a Li Qiye, la discípula se adelantó como si fuera un pequeño cordero frente a un viejo lobo.

"Habla, ¿por qué quiero batirlos a todos?"

Li Qiye sonrió radiante mientras miraba a la discípula; Su rostro estaba pálido y no se atrevía a acercarse.

Esta discípula estaba realmente muy asustada de Li Qiye, y dio un paso atrás. Esta escena, era como si Li Qiye fuera un joven maestro que se especializara en acosar a chicas jóvenes de buen corazón.

La discípula finalmente se mordió los dientes y, con una voz como una campana de plata, dijo en voz baja:

"Yo, yo siento que, hermano mayor, c-cada golpe, todos, donde me golpeaban. Nuestras técnicas tienen aberturas, el hermano mayor quería probar nuestras Leyes de Merito, nuestros defectos.

Habiendo dicho eso, la discípula tímida y de ojos grandes miró a Li Qiye sin confianza, y luego inmediatamente bajó la cabeza; Ella realmente tenía miedo de Li Qiye.

En ese momento, pensó que Li Qiye iba a actuar violentamente; Sin embargo, Li Qiye lenta y casualmente le preguntó:

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Xu, Xu Pei."

El cuero cabelludo de esta discípula femenina estaba hormigueando de ser mirado por Li Qiye. Ella era mayor que Li Qiye, pero en el momento en que Li Qiye la miró, se sentía como si estuviera siendo atacada por una feroz bestia Prehistórica Desolada.

"Xu Pei, la hermana menor Xu."

Li Qiye sonrió alegremente:

"Te contaré una buena noticia; Muy afortunada, has adivinado correctamente."

Cuando las palabras de Li Qiye salieron. Muchos discípulos estaban aturdidos por las palabras, y el corazón de Xu Pei no podía evitar sentirse extasiado; Finalmente, había escapado de una calamidad.

"De ahora en adelante, tú eres la hermana mayor; Los trescientos discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade serán guiados por ti."

Li Qiye habló lentamente:

"Sin embargo, es su turno de hacer un movimiento ahora mismo."

Li Qiye de repente nombró esta posición, haciendo que los otros discípulos se asustaran. Xu Pei también se sobresaltó; Ella se sobresaltó, no por la cita, pero, debido a la sentencia pronunciada después por Li Qiye.

"Viejo hermano mayor, yo, yo había adivinado correctamente a su, su pregunta. Yo, ¿no estaré exenta de la paliza?

Li Qiye sonrió radiante y alegremente:

"Es verdad que has adivinado correctamente. Sin embargo, no dije que iba a dejarte ir. Mi manera de vivir es muy justa; Siempre trato a los demás por igual."

En este momento, frente a la alegre sonrisa de Li Qiye, Xu Pei sintió que era más aterrador en comparación con un lobo viejo.

Al final, Xu Pei no tenía otra opción; Tenía que reunir el coraje para resistir. En el momento en que estaba a punto de moverse, no pudo evitar decir tímidamente:

"V-viejo-hermano mayor, no, no la cara, ¿está bien …?"

Deseando parecer bella era la naturaleza de todas las mujeres; Incluso un cultivador era así. Los golpes de la Serpent Punishing Stick de Li Qiye, aunque no dejaban heridas, pero siendo golpeado hasta que la cara y la nariz estaban hinchadas, esto – para cualquier joven – era un asunto tortuoso.

"Puedo pensar en ello."

Li Qiye sonrió alegremente, pero su Serpent Punishing Stick ya había apuntado a su rostro.

Xu Pei se asustó. Inmediatamente movió sus pies en una forma defensiva, apenas esquivando el palo de golpear su cara, pero la Serpent Punishing Stick era como gusanos en los huesos; Ella acababa de escapar, pero otro golpe estaba en el camino.

Xu Pei estaba alarmada. Una vez más, utilizó las técnicas de escalonamiento de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación para evadir, pero Li Qiye seguía persiguiéndola, era difícil escapar.

"Si sigues huyendo, ¿confías en que te golpearé el rostro como la cabeza de un cerdo o no?"

La voz de Li Qiye, como un fantasma maligno, sonó.

Estas palabras asombrosamente asustaron a Xu Pei. Ya no se atrevía a correr, ella se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para luchar. Dejó escapar un rugido con su larga espada en su mano puesta en movimiento, y cruzó horizontalmente hacia Li Qiye.

"¡BANG!"

Un sonido, un palo de Li Qiye, sin compasión, sin piedad golpeó el dulce y fragante hombro de Xu Pei; El dolor hizo que sus lágrimas fluyeran; Era como si su hombro de dulce olor estuviera a punto de romper en pedazos.

"Este poder de 'Una espada barre la tierra' es una parte demasiado débil. Ni siquiera puede soportar un solo golpe. Una espada barre la tierra; El movimiento es como su nombre, ¡barrer a través de todo! "

Li Qiye golpeó violentamente el hombro dulce de Xu Pei hasta que lloró; Sin embargo, Li Qiye seguía alegremente sonriendo, y dijo:

"De nuevo."

Li Qiye ignoró el lamentable estado de Xu Pei; Su alegre sonrisa era extremadamente despiadada, y dijo:

"Una lucha a muerte, no es sólo ser escrupuloso como la tierra, pero también es ser tan valiente como el cielo. Cuando encuentres a tu enemigo cara a cara en un sendero estrecho, ¡el más valiente ganará! Tu corazón es brillante como un espejo, capaz de ver claramente las plumillas en los otoños; Sin embargo, le falta la voluntad de luchar una sangrienta batalla hasta el final, ¡carente del valor y la iluminación para luchar una batalla hasta la muerte!"

Li Qiye estaba dando indicaciones a Xu Pei; No sólo en su falta de técnicas, ¡sino también en su mentalidad en la batalla!

Xu Pei sólo pudo soportar el dolor a regañadientes y soltó un encantador rugido; Su espada creó una red como el mar, y ella devolvió un golpe hacia Li Qiye.

"BANG…"

Li Qiye, una vez más, golpeó su cintura e indiferentemente dijo:

"Esta 'Espada como el Gran Agua' carece de una ilimitada majestuosidad; ¡Este movimiento depende de la palabra Grandiosa! ¡Grandiosa Energía Justa!"

"BANG…"

Li Qiye, una vez más, elimino las aberturas de Xu Pei; Con cada movimiento y cada técnica, enseñó a Xu Pei:

"Este"

Southern Swallow Returns to its Nest "fue practicado muy bien, pero usted no debe ser complaciente; Todavía carece de madurez. Una debilidad puede ser expuesta momentáneamente."

Li Qiye disfrutó leyendo Leyes de Merito y técnicas que fueron practicadas por los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade. En realidad, los métodos y técnicas de los trescientos discípulos eran limitados, y la mayoría de estos métodos fueron dejados atrás por Li Qiye para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ese año. Hubo incluso algunos que Li Qiye había creado sólo para el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren.

Capítulo 0050: La instrucción más viciosa de Dao (2)

Habiendo leído diligentemente estas Leyes de Merito, en este mundo, ¡no había nadie que entendiera y dominara estas técnicas y métodos más que él!

Li Qiye golpeó a Xu Pei alrededor de veinte veces. Entonces, no pudo agarrarse más, cayó al suelo y le resultó imposible ponerse de pie. Li Qiye luego la dejó.

"Siguiente."

Li Qiye señaló a otro discípulo, y dijo alegremente.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

En este momento, todos los demás discípulos también sufrieron la calamidad; Uno tras otro, fueron golpeados por Li Qiye, y se quedaron inmóviles en el suelo.

Después de que las palabras de Xu Pei los iluminaran, en el momento en que Li Qiye los golpeaba, los otros discípulos observaban cada golpe de Li Qiye. A pesar de que estaban siendo golpeados, cada discípulo todavía recordaba cada golpe de Li Qiye.

Ahora, todo el mundo quería saber los defectos en cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones. Algunos querían cubrir sus defectos, para que no fueran golpeados tan mal por Li Qiye; Algunos querían aprovechar esta oportunidad para ver sus propias debilidades y para elevar su propio cultivo …

Aunque las palabras de Xu Pei habían despertado a todos, no todos los discípulos podían ver los defectos en sus técnicas y acciones. Incluso si pudieran ver los defectos dentro y saber, personalmente, que sus movimientos tenían defectos, todavía no serían capaces de arreglar los problemas subyacentes.

Los otros discípulos no tuvieron tanta suerte como Xu Pei; Li Qiye sólo los golpeaba, no les daba punteros.

Al final, los discípulos que fueron golpeados por Li Qiye tendidos en el suelo, lamentos y gemidos llenaron el aire. Li Qiye los miró con indiferencia, y entonces sonrió, diciendo:

"Hoy terminará aquí. Les estoy dando a ustedes tres días para descansar. Deberían pensar cuidadosamente un poco, para que no vuelvan a cometer los mismos errores."

Terminado de hablar, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Tres días de descanso fueron tan rápidos como un parpadeo del ojo. Li Qiye, una vez más, apareció en la sala de práctica marcial del Pico Limpieza de Jade. Li Qiye miró al alrededor de los trescientos discípulos, y dijo lentamente:

"El contenido de la lección de hoy sigue siendo el mismo; Sigue siendo una paliza".

Las palabras de Li Qiye hicieron que muchos estudiantes cambiaran sus expresiones; Muchos estudiantes tenían miedo de Li Qiye y el sabor de la Serpent Punishing Stick, definitivamente no era fácil de soportar – este tipo de dolor, absolutamente tortuoso.

Li Qiye miró a los trescientos discípulos por delante, y sonrió radiante:

"¿Todos vendrán personalmente, o tengo que destruir todo el camino hasta la puerta?"

"Voy primero para luchar contra el hermano mayor".

Li Qiye acababa de terminar su frase, y el primero en subir fue Luo Fenghua. Esta no era la primera vez que Luo Fenghua fue la vanguardia, pero este Luo Fenghua que salió primero era completamente diferente del pasado.

Los talentos de Luo Fenghua no eran malos; Dentro de los trescientos discípulos, su aptitud podía considerarse primera o segunda. Su cultivo no era superficial, y se podría decir que era alguien orgulloso y arrogante.

Cuando Li Qiye llegó por primera vez, esencialmente no obedeció. En realidad, incluso después de que Li Qiye lo hubiera golpeado con la Serpent Punishing Stick, todavía no estaba convencido tanto en sus palabras como en su mente hasta que fue mandado lejos por la patada de Li Qiye, rompiendo los huesos de su cuerpo. Fue cuando de repente se despertó.

Aunque Luo Fenghua era arrogante y orgulloso, no era ignorante. Una patada de Li Qiye inmediatamente pisoteó y destrozó sus huesos; ¡El poder de esta patada hizo a Luo Fenghua darse cuenta de la terribilidad de Li Qiye!

En ese momento, Luo Fenghua se dio cuenta de que Li Qiye no era una bolsa de paja como los rumores.

Especialmente después de que las palabras de Xu Pei despertaron a los discípulos, después, cada discípulo estaba estudiando cuidadosamente cada golpe de Li Qiye. Una frase despertó a la gente de sus sueños. Ser golpeado por Li Qiye, a pesar de que la mayoría de los discípulos sufrían de dolor agonizante, estos últimos tres días, les hizo abrir a todos los ojos. Muchos discípulos meticulosos teorizaron los golpes de Li Qiye, y tuvieron cosechas fructíferas con respecto a los defectos dentro de sus técnicas.

Especialmente cuando estos defectos fueron descubiertos por el dolor; Esto hizo que los discípulos los recordaran muy bien.

Los talentos de Luo Fenghua no eran malos, originalmente. Por encima de las palabras de Xu Pei, los últimos tres días había estado contemplando, y no le daba pequeños beneficios; Él inmediatamente entendió las buenas intenciones de Li Qiye, e inadvertidamente, su actitud hacia Li Qiye había cambiado perceptiblemente.

Li Qiye sonrió radiante a Luo Fenghua, y poco a poco dijo:

"Aunque seas una parte arrogante y orgullosa, no eres ignorante hasta el punto de la estupidez."

El arrogante Luo Fenghua; Esta vez, por otro lado, tenía las mejillas rojas, inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

¡Por favor, guíame de mis errores, hermano mayor!

Esta vez, Luo Fenghua fue sincero y serio.

"Haga su movimiento."

Li Qiye tampoco dijo muchas palabras absurdas. Sacó la Serpent Punishing Stick y casualmente habló.

"Discúlpeme…"

Luo Fenghua rápidamente gritó. Después de que las palabras salieron, yendo todo en esfuerzo, soltó un largo rugido; Un brillo – como un tsunami – se precipitó hacia adelante. Cuerpo como un águila, postura como un dragón acuático, conmociones en el medio, y acompañado por un tigre dragón.

"¡BANG!"

La técnica de Luo Fenghua sólo había comenzado, pero la Serpent Punishing Stick ya había golpeado directamente. En el punto de impacto, donde sus ojos estaban llenos de estrellas amarillas, salían las lágrimas.

Li Qiye, haciendo un movimiento, no mostró piedad. Un palo golpeó a Luo Fenghua hasta el punto en que no pudo distinguir entre el Norte, el Sur, el Oeste y el Este. Un palo bajó, y Li Qiye indiferente dijo:

"Combatir en el campo de batalla es evitar el rayo y el fuego; Si sobrevives, esto es semejante a la muerte del enemigo. Entre cada técnica, la mejor es la que mata de un golpe. Combate en el campo de batalla, ¡no es realmente un concurso de visualización – bellas técnicas no son más que las decoraciones de plata en la punta de una lanza!"

"El movimiento 'Dragón Seizing the Hawk' en el 'Flying Dragón Fist', es simplemente matar, no tiene variaciones excesivas e innecesarias; Una forma de asesinar y matar sin adiciones innecesarias".

Li Qiye, una vez más, golpeó el cuerpo de Luo Fenghua, y dijo:

"Usted se considera inteligente, y derivó este movimiento en una variación, y luego otra variación; Aparentemente profunda; Sin embargo, es simplemente dibujar las piernas de una serpiente, ¡y deteriorar este movimiento de matar!"

La percepción de Luo Fenghua era grande; Después de que Li Qiye terminara de hablar, cambió inmediatamente su técnica. El movimiento estaba lleno de un aura heroica y era directo, aparentemente áspero, como un hacha cortando madera.

"La variación de este movimiento no es mala; Demasiado duro un ataque se rompe fácilmente. Tiene que ser justo; Entre duro y blando".

Li Qiye estaba hablando, pero su mano nunca dejó de moverse. No mostrando misericordia, un palo golpeó repetidamente la cara de Luo Fenghua hasta que su cara y su nariz se hincharon.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

De repente, Luo Fenghua había sido golpeado una docena de veces por Li Qiye. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Luo Fenghua fue derribado al suelo, y la Serpent Punishing Stick le hizo incapaz de ponerse de pie.

Al ser golpeado violentamente por la Serpent Punishing Stick, Luo Fenghua estaba gimiendo de dolor; Sin embargo, su corazón estaba extático. Esta paliza no se desperdició, ya que le dio una cosecha fructífera.

"La siguiente persona."

Li Qiye trajo sin piedad a Luo Fenghua hasta el suelo, y dijo esto a los otros discípulos.

"¡BANG!"

Finalmente, un discípulo mayor junto a Luo Fenghua avanzó; Sin embargo, después de un movimiento, fue golpeado por el palo de Li Qiye en sus piernas. Inmediatamente cayó de rodillas.

"¡Tu movimiento es demasiado lento!"

Li Qiye no dio una mirada; Otro golpe salió volando, y el discípulo atemorizado rodó a este lado, luego al otro lado, y luego logró escapar del palo.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Después de un tiempo, el discípulo fue golpeado por Li Qiye, y terminó con una cara hinchada. Él, bajo la Serpent Punishing Stick, sólo había durado diez movimientos; Sin embargo, estos diez movimientos no se desperdiciaron desde que Li Qiye señaló sus movimientos incompletos uno por uno.

Medio día después, Li Qiye había terminado de golpear a los trescientos discípulos. Esta vez, tomó más tiempo comparado al pasado; Cada vez que un discípulo era golpeado, estaba señalando las variaciones incompletas en las técnicas del discípulo.

Hacia cualquier discípulo, Li Qiye no mostró misericordia. Los trescientos discípulos fueron golpeados hasta que no pudieron levantarse; Por el momento, seguían gimiendo con un dolor insoportable. Sin embargo, a pesar del duro dolor, para muchos de los discípulos, sus cosechas fueron grandes; ¡Su ser golpeado no fue en vano!

En los próximos días, cada día Li Qiye siempre estaba golpeando a los trescientos discípulos uno por uno. Sin embargo, todos los discípulos no tenían ninguna queja; Había incluso algunos discípulos que estaban contentos de ser golpeados. A pesar de que Li Qiye no estaba mostrando misericordia con su Serpent Punishing Stick, sin embargo, debido a los grandes resultados, un dolor aún peor habría valido la pena.

La instrucción de Dao de Li Qiye había dejado una profunda impresión en los trescientos discípulos. Ser golpeados por Li Qiye tan despiadadamente, incluso si no querían recordar sus defectos, sería difícil. El uso del dolor para el comercio de aprendizaje, dejó una impresión duradera.

Aunque el método de la instrucción de Dao de Li Qiye era brutal, cada discípulo recibió grandes beneficios. Para los discípulos, especialmente en el área de variaciones de la técnica, estos cortos días fueron suficientes para que aprendieran verdaderamente profundas variaciones de técnicas. Cuando sus cultivos tenían defectos, previamente, en las fuertes palizas, se volvieron a moldear.

En los pocos días, muchos discípulos mostraron un claro progreso. Especialmente los discípulos con buenos talentos como Luo Fenghua; Su progreso fue aún más obvio. Bajo el moldeo de

Li Qiye, Luo Fenghua comprendió el verdadero significado de sus métodos, así que, en pocos días, cada una de sus técnicas y cada una de sus variaciones eran tan meticulosas como un antílope y tan altas como el pico.

Aunque Li Qiye era brutal, sus enseñanzas eran conocimiento verdadero; Todos los discípulos se beneficiaron mucho.

Viendo a Li Qiye asumir una gran responsabilidad con su instrucción de Dao, los discípulos, hacia Li Qiye, estaban sin quejas.

Aunque el Líder Seccional Zhou rara vez golpeó a los discípulos durante su instrucción de Dao, la instrucción del Líder Seccional Zhou de Dao fue con todos reunidos en un solo lugar. Las sesiones que él instruyó eran muy cortas, y eran

similares a la alimentación forzada. Presentó los métodos de cultivo y sus variaciones una vez; Si los discípulos podían entender, eso dependía personalmente de los discípulos.

Los trescientos discípulos, cada uno tenía diferentes talentos y diferentes percepciones. Incluso si fueran a cultivar los mismos métodos y las mismas técnicas, sus resultados serían diferentes. Por eso, durante el momento del cultivo, había sesgos naturales. Lo más extraño era que los cultivos de algunos discípulos estaban completamente equivocados.

Ahora, con la instrucción individual de Li Qiye y superando los defectos personales de los discípulos, esto dio a cada discípulo una dirección clara para el cultivo. En cuanto a las profundas variaciones de las técnicas, su comprensión se hizo más profunda.

Así pues, en apenas algunos días, con respecto a las variaciones de técnicas, muchos discípulos habían visto el camino; ¡Algunos incluso han tomado medidas en el camino! Esto alegró a los corazones de muchos discípulos. Unos pocos días de instrucción de Li Qiye fueron más fructíferos de lo que estaban estudiando durante un año, ¡hasta dos o tres años!

Capítulo 0051: La enseñanza del Inmortal es tan buena como esta (1)

Al mismo tiempo, Li Qiye estaba instruyendo al Dao en el Pico Limpieza de Jade, el escalón superior de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación celebró una reunión secreta. De hecho, sólo los Seis Ancianos eran elegibles para asistir a esta reunión.

La reunión fue organizada personalmente por el primer anciano. Sentado en su asiento alto, mirando a los otros cinco ancianos, dijo gravemente:

"Con los cinco hermanos en la misma habitación, hablemos sobre la materia de la pasta Físico Rey."

Cuando el primer anciano habló, los otros cinco ancianos no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro; Ellos estaban contemplando. Dentro de los Seis Ancianos, en términos de cualidades y méritos, el primer anciano era el más alto.

Además, el primer anciano era el discípulo directo del maestro de secta anterior. El estatus del primer anciano, se podría decir que nadie podría compararse con él en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Sin embargo, hubo un rumor dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, que el maestro de secta actual, Su Yonghuang, era también un discípulo del maestro de secta anterior. Se pensaba que el actual maestro de la secta era un discípulo directo preparado secretamente por la cabeza anterior.

Sin embargo, con respecto a este asunto, los seis ancianos eran conscientes de que este no era el caso.

Dentro de los Seis Ancianos, a excepción de Cao Xiong, los otros cuatro no tenían la ambición de competir por el puesto de maestro de la secta porque sabían, con respecto al cultivo o la contribución o estatus, que no tenían las calificaciones necesarias para competir por el asiento.

Sinceramente, los cuatro ancianos creían que, con respecto al asunto de la posición del maestro de secta, además del primer anciano, no había nadie más.

"Habíamos acordado previamente con Li Qiye que, si él podía conseguir con éxito estar en-leyes con la Nine Saint Demon Gate, le daríamos una pasta Físico Rey."

El primer anciano miró a los cinco ancianos, y profundizó su voz.

Los cuatro ancianos se callaron, y sólo Cao Xiong estaba especialmente alterado en su corazón.

Li Qiye teniendo una relación en-ley con la Nine Saint Demon Gate; Entonces en el futuro, esto tendría un gran impacto contra su discípulo, Leng Shizhi, para competir por el asiento de la cabeza.

Cao Xiong tenía sus propios planes; Aunque no tuviera la oportunidad de convertirse en el maestro de la secta en esta

vida, todavía esperaba que su discípulo, Leng Shizhi, pudiera convertirse en el próximo maestro de secta. En realidad,

Leng Shizhi no decepcionó sus expectativas. Lo que causó angustia mortal a Cao Xiong fue que, a mitad de camino,

apareció de repente un insondable

Li Qiye.

Si Li Qiye pudiera casarse con Li Shuangyan, en la cima de su posición como Primer Discípulo, entonces Cao Xiong temía que la cuestión de que él se convirtiera en el siguiente Maestro de Secta era inevitable, y no podía ser sacudido por otros; Esto incluyó al actual Maestro de Secta, Su Yonghuang.

Entre los Seis Ancianos, el cuarto anciano, Elder Sun, acarició su barba de arriba abajo, asintió con la cabeza; y él dijo:

"Este asunto que habíamos acordado; Li Qiye tuvo éxito en su parte, concediendo la pasta Físico Rey, es algo que tenemos que hacer."

Elder Sun ocupaba el cuarto lugar entre los ancianos, y no se dio cuenta de que había apoyado inconscientemente a Li Qiye. La razón por la que el Elder Sun apoyaba a Li Qiye era muy simple; Era porque su discípulo era Protector Mo.

Elder Su no sólo tenía un discípulo; En realidad, el Protector Mo, dentro de sus discípulos, no era considerado excelente. El cultivo de Protector Mo no era el más débil dentro de los discípulos, pero el Protector Mo, y su discípulo, Nan Huairen, sus naturalezas eran todo lo contrario; Protector Mo era taciturno y carecía de tratos sociales por encima de su cultivo promedio, por lo que Elder Su no pensaba que el Protector Mo podría heredar su legado.

Elder Sun pensó en apoyar a otro discípulo en el futuro, para heredar su asiento más antiguo. Sin embargo, recientemente, las cosas han cambiado. ¡Con una frase de Li Qiye, todo se hizo diferente de una vez! Sus palabras convirtieron al Protector Mo y a Nan Huairen en los embajadores entre la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Cuando el Gran Protector Yu He de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, tenía alguna preocupación, fueron trasladados a través del Protector Mo y Nan Huairen a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Uno tenía que saber que el estatus de Yu He, en el Old Ox Country, era el de un Royal Noble. Incluso los Seis Ancianos no necesariamente podrían ponerse en contacto con él, pero, en este momento, cualquier asunto sería informado al Protector Mo y Nan Huairen. De repente, el estado de Protector Mo y Nan Huairen, en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, había mejorado mucho.

Su discípulo y gran discípulo habían obtenido grandes beneficios, así que naturalmente, Elder Sun tuvo que apoyar a Li Qiye.

"Como hermanos todos sabemos que, todavía tenemos una pasta Físico Rey en nuestra secta".

El primer anciano habló.

Este asunto sólo causó que los demás ancianos pensaran, pero el corazón de Cao Xiong estaba en dolor físico. Esta pasta Físico Rey se había mantenido durante mucho tiempo en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Se ha mantenido desde la época del maestro de secta anterior; Sin embargo, esta pasta Físico Rey todavía no había sido utilizada.

De hecho, el primer anciano tuvo una vez una gran contribución, y esta pasta Físico Rey estaba destinada a ser otorgada para su uso; Sin embargo, el primer anciano era renuente porque pensaba que ya era viejo y limitado por sus talentos. Para él usar una pasta Físico Rey habría sido un desperdicio.

Cuando incluso el primer anciano dudaba en usarla, los demás ancianos definitivamente no tendrían ninguna intención, ni una razón, para usar esta pasta Físico Rey.

De sus pensamientos, en aquel entonces, en el futuro, si hubiera un discípulo extremadamente dotado en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y si este discípulo pudiera sostener una dirección por sí mismo, entonces se le daría una pasta Físico Rey para moldear su ¡cuerpo!

Actualmente, esta pasta Físico Rey fue prometida a Li Qiye, y fue un asunto que fue acordado por el primer anciano; Los otros cuatro ancianos no estaban en posición de decir nada. El corazón de Cao Xiong estaba en dolor, porque él había pensado previamente que esta pasta Físico Rey sería dada a su discípulo, Leng Shizhi, en el futuro para su segunda moldeada de cuerpo.

"Sin embargo, Li Qiye requiere que la médula de la bestia principal de esta pasta Físico Rey cambie a la médula de la bestia del Toro de Hierro del Infierno".

El primer anciano dijo con un tono profundo.

Estas palabras acababan de salir, pero las expresiones de los cuatro ancianos no podían sino alarmarse; Elder Qian razonó sorprendentemente:

"Hermano mayor, el Toro de Hierro del Infierno, esta es una Rara Bestia Celestial; ¡Todo el mundo sabe que el precio de médula de la bestia del Toro de Hierro del Infierno en el mercado es tan alto como el cielo! La médula de la bestia es un hecho para una pasta Físico Rey, este grado de la médula de la bestia, incluso en su más bajo, tendría que ser cien mil años. ¡Me temo que este precio asustaría a la gente!"

El primer anciano asintió suavemente con la cabeza y dijo:

"Me había puesto en contacto con la casa de subastas; En realidad tenían una medula de bestia de Toro de Hierro del Infierno, todavía joven, un poco más de nueve mil años; Esto podría considerarse diez mil. Ellos estaban dispuestos a cambiar la médula ósea con nosotros; Sin embargo, tenemos que añadir mil piezas de Jade Sagrado Refinado Antiguo."

¿Mil piezas de Jade Sagrado Refinado Antiguo?

Habiendo oído esto, el quinto anciano, llamado Zhou, con su expresión muy agriada, dijo:

"Este es el león que abre su boca; Con mil piezas de Jade Sagrado Refinado Antiguo, ¡podríamos comprar la médula de la bestia! de Doscientos mil años!"

"Hermano mayor, este Li Qiye, esto le está dando una pulgada y él querrá una milla."

Cao Xiong aprovechó esta rara oportunidad, y dijo seriamente:

"La gran materia de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no es su lugar para negociar. Él es sólo un discípulo de tercera generación, pero todavía se atreve a proponer condiciones con nosotros. ¡Todo esto no nos está mostrando ningún respeto! Está siendo demasiado presuntuoso."

La expresión del primer anciano cambió después de escuchar estas palabras. Cao Xiong continuó hablando con los otros cuatro ancianos:

"Queridos hermanos, todos somos conscientes de que la pasta Físico Rey es preciosa. Esta pasta Físico Rey estaba destinada al discípulo de tercera generación, y esto ya era una gran bendición de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Aquel ingrato se atrevió a regatear … "

"Además, el origen de la identidad de Li Qiye todavía está en cuestión; ¡Se podría decir que podría ser un espía! Estamos regalando una impagable pasta Físico Rey a un traidor, ¿no es esto tirar bollos de carne para vencer a un perro? Si añadimos mil piezas de Jade Sagrado Refinado Antiguo, además de eso, nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación sufriría una gran pérdida; quien puede decir en el futuro, ¿qué Li Qiye no desertara contra nosotros después de recibir todos nuestros beneficios?"

Esta era una oportunidad que fue rara para Cao Xiong; Él trató fuertemente de convencer a los otros cuatro ancianos, y él naturalmente no quisiera que Li Qiye consiga esta pasta Físico Rey.

Elder Wu, sexto entre los ancianos, no pudo evitar tratar de convencer al primer anciano:

"Hermano mayor, nosotros otorgándole la pasta Físico Rey ya es un gran beneficio de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; ¡Li Qiye, como discípulo de tercera generación, necesita ser consciente de esto! Por otra parte, el hermano mayor es claro en esto; En nuestra secta, el Jade Sagrado Refinado no es mucho. Si, esta vez, gastamos otras mil piezas, esto no es diferente de vaciar nuestro almacenamiento; Esto no es un asunto trivial, ah, hermano mayor."

Los otros ancianos no podían sino mirar al primer anciano; Aunque no dijeron nada, sus perspectivas eran obvias. Al ver esta escena, Cao Xiong estaba en secreto extático. Pensó que este asunto estaba medio terminado; En apenas un momento, él ventilará el fuego otra vez. Tal vez Li Qiye ni siquiera obtendría la pasta Físico Rey.

"Mil piezas de Jade Sagrado Refinado Antiguo, esto no vale la pena". El Tercer Anciano también dijo. Era innegable que los cuatro ancianos eran verdaderamente respetuosos con el primer anciano. El primer anciano, en sus mentes, tenía un estatus extremadamente alto, y no podía ser sacudido por otras personas.

Sin embargo, en los últimos años la situación había cambiado. Hasta ahora, los ancianos habían esperado que el primer anciano se hiciera cargo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. En sus corazones, rechazaron al maestro de la secta actual, ¡Su Yonghuang! Su maestro de secta ideal era el primer anciano.

Sin embargo, con respecto al asiento del maestro de secta, el primer anciano nunca había revelado su ambición. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los otros ancianos no podían sino sentirse decepcionados. Especialmente en los últimos años, el primer anciano parecía desanimado, y ya no tenía el aura valiente como los primeros años; Esto sacudió mucho el corazón de los otros ancianos.

Por el contrario, el segundo anciano Cao Xiong nunca había renunciado al puesto de maestro de la secta. Cao Xiong estaba demasiado cerca del asesor invitado Dong Shenglong; En los corazones de los ancianos, Cao Xiong no era un Maestro de Secta ideal; Sin embargo, en el futuro, si realmente tuvieran que elegir entre Cao Xiong y Su Yonghuang, no podían evitar dudar.

Especialmente en los últimos tiempos, cuando Cao Xiong había sugerido repetidamente su intención de convertirse en Maestro de Secta, haciendo que los corazones de los ancianos se sacudieran más o menos dentro. Hoy, cuando el Primer Anciano lo mencionó, Cao Xiong señaló las importantes complejidades internas, haciendo que los cuatro ancianos replanteen sus pensamientos.

Justo cuando Cao Xiong estaba llegando a su oportunidad, el primer anciano repentinamente destelló sus ojos altísimos. En una fracción de segundo, el aura del primer anciano presionó mucho a los demás; Todo su cuerpo ejerció y exudaba rayos de brillantez. En este momento, era como si el primer anciano se convirtiera en una persona diferente; Su forma celestial volaba hacia el cielo. Con los incisivos dedos de Dao frente a su pecho, ¡estaba lleno de poder imponente! Dentro de este poder había una débil presencia de una presión de Royal Noble.

El primer anciano, al final, era una persona a quien podría ser otorgado el título de Named Hero. Dentro de los Seis Ancianos, él había estado en la secta el más largo tiempo, y también tenía la cultivación más profunda. Él, de repente ejerciendo su presión, hizo que los otros ancianos se sorprendieran, y sintieron la atmósfera supresora. En este momento, el primer anciano abrió lentamente su boca, y dijo:

"Las oposiciones de los hermanos tienen sentido, pero los hermanos también deben saber la gran circunstancia que se avecina; La Nine Saint Demon Gate, para nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ¡es extremadamente vital! Li Qiye, para nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, es igual de vital! ¡Sin él, no habrá Nine Saint Demon Gate! Por eso, en este asunto, he convocado a los hermanos aquí esperando a que los hermanos aprueben este asunto."

Capítulo 0052: La enseñanza del Inmortal es tan buena como esta (2)

Las palabras del primer anciano esta vez eran sonoramente poderosas e imponentemente convincentes. Ya no era una pregunta. Cuando habló estas palabras, no había otro camino; Los otros ancianos tuvieron que estar de acuerdo.

El aura del Primero Anciano era agresivamente aterradora y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sacudía el corazón de los otros ancianos. ¡Incluso la expresión de Cao Xiong no podía dejar de cambiar grandemente!

El apoyo de los cuatro ancianos, para el primer anciano, había sido sacudido en estos dos o tres últimos años; Sin embargo, hoy, cuando el primer anciano de repente ejerció su aura imponente, hizo temblar los corazones de los otros ancianos y permanecer en el medio. Era como si su hermano mayor de aquel año estuviera de nuevo presente. Ese año, el primer anciano fue el que tomó todas las decisiones importantes para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Y, ese año, el aura imponente del primer anciano era así.

La expresión de Cao Xiong se agrió; Durante estos últimos años, su ambición para el asiento del maestro de la secta no había disminuido. Sin embargo, el primer anciano estaba desanimado y decadente, esto hizo que Cao Xiong no lo pusiera en sus ojos. Después de todo, ¡no era necesariamente peor que el primer anciano! Si fueran a competir por el asiento del maestro de secta, de nuevo, el primer anciano no sería su oponente.

Ahora, el primer anciano de repente, y abruptamente, comenzó una tormenta, ¡y esto hizo a

Cao Xiong una vez más darse cuenta de que el primer anciano todavía era el pilar de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

"Si el hermano mayor piensa que Li Qiye vale la pena capacitarlo, entonces apoyo la decisión del hermano mayor".

Al final, Elder Sun, maestro de Protector Mo, fue el primero en expresar su opinión.

El tercer anciano se quedó en silencio por un momento, y finalmente expresó su punto de vista:

"Si el hermano mayor realmente quiere capacitar a Li Qiye, dejar que así sea. Es de esperar que no traicionará la sangre de su corazón."

Estas palabras fueron, sin duda, un acuerdo para el primer anciano.

El quinto anciano contemplaba también, y luego dijo:

"Esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del hermano mayor".

De repente, los cuatro ancianos acordaron aceptar esta decisión. Esta decisión se tomó, no por los méritos de Li Qiye, sino por el primer anciano. Los cuatro ancianos sintieron débilmente que la ambición del primer anciano no había decaído. Esperaban que el primer anciano pudiera, una vez más, asumir las cargas de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Anteriormente, Cao Xiong tenía muchos pequeños cálculos en su mente, pensando en cómo no permitir que Li Qiye obtuviera la pasta Físico Rey; Sin embargo, la inversión repentina hizo todos los esquemas de Cao Xiong inutilizables. Cao Xiong se sobresaltó y permaneció en el mismo sitio, incapaz de aceptar la realidad.

En el Pico Limpieza de Jade, Li Qiye había golpeado a los trescientos discípulos durante más de diez días, y luego moldeó a los discípulos, sin importar sus cultivos y técnicas defectuosas.

Hasta el día de hoy, los trescientos discípulos en el Pico Limpieza de Jade fueron convencidos por Li Qiye tanto en sus palabras como en sus mentes. Incluso el arrogante Luo Fenghua, hacia Li Qiye, estaba convencido con sus palabras y su mente.

Xu Pei se convirtió en la hermana mayor de los trescientos discípulos. La edad de Xu Pei era más alta que Li Qiye por no sólo un poco; Sin embargo, era tímida y carecía de sus propias opiniones. Bajo el entrenamiento diabólico en estos últimos diez días, Li Qiye estaba tratando de pulir a

Xu Pei; No sólo en sus técnicas incompletas, sino también en su voluntad Dao para aumentar su confianza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, medio mes había pasado rápidamente. Hoy, Li Qiye subió a su posición alta. En realidad, Li Qiye no vino solo. El servicio de Li Qiye ya no era Nan Huairen, sino

Li Shuangyan.

La verdad era que ésta no fue la primera vez que Li Shuangyan acompañaba a Li Qiye al Pico Limpieza de Jade. La primera vez que había visitado, había una ola grande dentro de los trescientos discípulos. Después de todo, a estos discípulos que no estaban oficialmente en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, una diosa celestial como Li Shuangyan era una existencia en las leyendas.

La descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, princesa del Old Ox Country, hija orgullosa del cielo, y genio de la cultivación. Cualquiera de estos títulos fue suficiente para asustar a estos discípulos. Para algunos de los discípulos, Li Shuangyan estaba alto en lo alto.

Sin embargo, bajo la instrucción de Li Qiye, Li Shuangyan recientemente había estado apareciendo con Li Qiye en el Pico Limpieza de Jade con más frecuencia, haciendo que los trescientos discípulos aceptaran lentamente la existencia de Li Shuangyan.

Li Shuangyan estaba perpleja con respecto a las despiadadas instrucciones de Dao de Li Qiye; Sin embargo, a los pocos días de ser testigo de Li Qiye señalando sus corazones negros, dejando al descubierto las técnicas incompletas y defectuosas de los discípulos, ¡esto hizo temblar el corazón de Li Shuangyan!

Podía decir que la Serpent Punishing Stick era un tesoro mágico. Sin embargo, con apenas la Serpent Punishing Stick, no era suficiente para Li Qiye señalar correctamente los defectos de las muchas técnicas. Sin lugar a dudas, Li Qiye agarró las profundas verdades detrás de estos métodos y técnicas.

Los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade no estaban practicando Leyes de Merito sin igual, pero, para captar las verdades profundas de decenas de Leyes de Merito y entender las artes misteriosas, ¿era esto algo tan fácil?

Por otra parte, muchas de estas Leyes de Merito fundamentales vinieron de las manos del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Cuanto más simple es la Ley de Merito, más majestuosa es el aura; Para comprender verdaderamente las verdades profundas no era una cosa fácil.

Sin duda, en la actualidad, Li Qiye nunca había practicado estas Leyes de Merito, ¡pero él había captado las verdades profundas de estas técnicas! Tal fenómeno fue demostrado por un muchacho de trece años con un Physique Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal; ¡Esto era realmente inconcebible!

Li Qiye, en su plataforma alta, miró a sus compañeros discípulos, y él comenzó a hablar:

"La lección de hoy es una conferencia sobre el misterio fundacional de la Ley de Merito Espiral de Jade. Esta es una de las Leyes de Merito más básicas en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y un tercio de todos los discípulos practican esta Ley de Merito. Si un discípulo no practica esta Ley de Merito, podría escoger no escuchar."

"Hermano mayor, nosotros … ¿Nuestra lección de hoy no es ser batidos?"

Actualmente, Xu Pei era la líder de los trescientos discípulos. De pronto oyó el anuncio de Li Qiye, y no pudo evitar exclamar.

Li Qiye sonrió radiante a Xu Pei y dijo:

"¿Qué, nuestra hermana menor es adicta a ser golpeada? Un día sin una paliza, ¿y todo tu cuerpo no estaría cómodo?

"N-no, en absoluto …"

Las palabras de Li Qiye inmediatamente hicieron ruborizar a Xu Pei; Su rostro se enrojeció, y ella sacudió de inmediato su cabeza para negar.

De hecho, cuando Li Qiye había comenzado su conferencia, los otros discípulos también lo esperaban. Li Qiye los había golpeado durante los últimos diez días, por lo que estaban casi entumecidos por la dolorosa sensación.

Con su conferencia comenzando, los trescientos discípulos no salieron del campo, y ellos se quedaron para escuchar con asombro. En la actualidad, los trescientos discípulos tenían fe absoluta en Li Qiye. Li Qiye ya era capaz de señalar los defectos en sus técnicas; Actualmente, cuando hablaba de verdades profundas, definitivamente no sería peor.

En la actualidad, los discípulos habían olvidado que la entrada de Li Qiye a la secta era más tarde que ellos. Su talento era peor, y su edad era también más joven. Antes de que lo supieran, Li Qiye se había convertido en el hermano mayor de sus corazones; El Primer Discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

En el momento en que Li Qiye finalmente comenzó su conferencia, los discípulos inmediatamente perdieron sus pensamientos, y escucharon con gran placer.

Sin mencionar a los trescientos discípulos, incluso Li Shuangyan, que era conocida como un genio y de pie junto a Li Qiye, también escuchaba atentamente; No volvió a recuperar sus pensamientos irreflexivos durante mucho tiempo.

La Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade era la Ley de Merito más básica de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Podría perfeccionar la Rueda de Vida y el Palacio Destino, y pertenecía a un tipo de Ley de Merito de todo tipo. Fue bien recibida en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. En realidad, esta Ley de Merito en la secta no se consideraba confidencial ni nada. Cualquier discípulo podría extender este método – incluso al mundo mortal – porque este método era demasiado ordinario; Era definitivamente una Ley de Merito común de uso múltiple.

Este tipo de Ley de Merito, en el Gran Territorio Medio, era tan común como los pelos de un buey. Este tipo de Ley de Merito, para los nuevos discípulos de muchas sectas, fue despreciado por debajo del desprecio.

Sin embargo, esta Ley de Merito fundacional más rudimentaria, hoy en día, en las palabras de

Li Qiye, era como el diluvio de flores celestiales y la primavera dorada saliendo de la tierra. Li Qiye continuamente habló, utilizando la simplicidad para resolver las complicaciones y la luz poco profunda para entrar en la oscuridad profunda. De su boca salían verdades profundas en forma de palabras; esto hizo a los oyentes volverse aturdidos como si estuvieran intoxicados.

Si hubiera una persona que todavía estuviera completamente consciente hacia cualquier cosa menos la lección, ellos se preguntarían si esto era solamente una Ley de Merito rudimentaria. La Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade, bajo la predicación de Li Qiye, se había convertido en un verdadero principio guía del cultivo.

De hecho, la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade era, de hecho, un verdadero principio rector de las Leyes de Mérito. A pesar de que era áspero, todavía contenía la sangre y los pensamientos de la raza humana en el largo camino de la búsqueda del gran Dao.

La Ley de Mérito fue heredada desde la Era Solitaria. Durante esa época, diez mil razas estaban tratando de encontrar el gran Dao. Se podría decir que la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade fue una de las Ley de Mérito iniciales de los muchos sabios inmortales – de la raza humana – al comienzo de su cultivo. A pesar de que era superficial, pero esto era una Ley de Mérito excelente para los principiantes nuevos. Esta Ley de Mérito era justa y honesta, así como suave y apacible; Era adecuada para establecer la primera fundación.

En ese año, cuando Li Qiye y el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren construyeron la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, habían enseñado a muchos discípulos esta Ley de Mérito. Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación obtuvo las Leyes de Mérito de Emperador, no muchos discípulos estaban dispuestos a aprender esta Ley de Mérito por más tiempo.

En la actualidad, ¡sólo los discípulos que no habían entrado oficialmente en la secta estaban dispuestos a estudiar este método! En realidad, era porque no tenían otras opciones. Una vez que Li Qiye terminó su conferencia, muchos discípulos aún no habían recuperado su ingenio durante mucho tiempo. Li Shuangyan fue la primera en recuperar su compostura, y no pudo evitar temblar de asombro!

Li Shuangyan miró fijamente a Li Qiye con asombro. La Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade, esta Ley de Mérito ordinaria que no podía ser más ordinaria, la había leído varias veces. Para un genio como ella, esta Ley de Mérito fundamental, sólo había tenido que leerla una vez para comprender las profundas verdades internas.

Sin embargo, después de escuchar la conferencia de Li Qiye, inmediatamente pensó que su comprensión de esta Ley de Mérito, anterior, era superficial y poco profunda. Bajo las enseñanzas de Li Qiye, esta Ley de Mérito ordinaria se convirtió en el principio general del Dao.

Estas verdades profundas, estos entendimientos – esto era imposible de imaginar. Incluso su maestro, el Rey Demonio Lun Ri, no sería capaz de predicar tales verdades misteriosas. Además, estas verdades de Li Qiye no eran inflexibles y rígidas; estas verdades, a partir de esta Ley de Mérito, en palabras de Li Qiye, parecían decir que ya era un gran maestro de esta Ley de Mérito.

¿Cómo podía saber Li Shuangyan que, después de Li Qiye había leído la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade, sus recuerdos sobre el método volvieron? Las profundas verdades de esta Ley de Mérito no fueron sólo las iluminaciones de Li Qiye a través de los siglos, sino también la combinación de la sangre y los pensamientos de innumerables antepasados de la raza humana en la Era Solitaria. Li Qiye simplemente combinaba las profundas verdades de esta Ley de Mérito en un solo lugar.

Ese año, esta Ley de Mérito fue considerada como una de las más importantes Leyes de Merito fundacionales de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Los más poderosos generales del Emperador Min Ren habían practicado esta Ley de Mérito. Sólo más tarde, cuando el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren había obtenido la Voluntad del Cielo, y la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, que tenía una Ley de Mérito de Emperador, fue el momento en que los descendientes miraban hacia abajo practicando este método.

Capítulo 0053: Mar de Sangre Yin y Yang (1)

La conferencia de Dao de Li Qiye causó que Li Shuangyan se sorprendiera; Sólo la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade era suficiente para que ella sintiera que era imposible. Posteriormente, Li Qiye comenzó a predicar las otras Leyes de Merito fundamentales de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Hablaba continuamente como si las hubiera memorizado en la palma de su mano, de superficial a profunda, y de simple a compleja; Indescriptiblemente maravilloso, al igual que el diluvio de flores celestiales y la primavera dorada saliendo de la tierra.

Li Qiye, en un soplo, explicó varias Leyes de Merito fundamentales de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Habló de las verdades profundas, enseñó los significados misteriosos, y dejó atrás una impresión eterna sin comparación, dando a los demás un nuevo sentimiento.

Desde que Li Shuangyan había leído estas Leyes de Merito fundamentales, antes y después, las había entendido meticulosamente; Le causó una sorpresa aún mayor. Aunque estas Leyes de Merito eran superficialmente simples; Sin embargo, con su cultivo actual y con su actual entendimiento Dao, no sería capaz de predicar verdades tan profundas como Li Qiye.

Este descubrimiento la impactó y sacudió su fundamento. Li Shuangyan era la hija orgullosa del cielo; Ella tenía un Físico Emperor y un Palacio Destino Saint. No era una reputación inmerecida en cuanto a sus talentos o su físico, ni siquiera su comprensión Dao. No mirando solo a todo el Gran Territorio Medio, ni siquiera en todo el Mundo Emperador Mortal., ella seguiría siendo un genio nombrado.

Sin embargo, su explicación de las verdades Dao y su comprensión de las verdades profundas, incluso con su cultivo actual, fueron dejadas muy atrás por Li Qiye. Este tipo de cosas, para aparecer en una persona común con un Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal; Nunca se había visto antes. Sin embargo, cuando cosas como estas le sucedieron a Li Qiye, todo parecía que era un asunto tan natural.

En este momento, Li Shuangyan no podía dejar de lamentar el hecho de que, con respecto a la detección de los genios, era muy inferior a su maestro, Rey Demonio Lun Ri. Al principio, había pensado que su maestro había elegido a Li Qiye por los cuatro Guardianes Celestiales, pero viendo lo que tenía ante sus ojos, eso estaba lejos de la verdad.

Li Qiye pasó de podrido a mágico, y esto hizo que Li Shuangyan sintiera un asombro incomparable. No podía ver a través de Li Qiye, un joven que era más joven que ella. ¡Su insondable existencia tiene que ser un milagro!

La lección Dao de Li Qiye estaba entrando en su etapa final; Él originalmente quería corregir los movimientos incompletos de estos discípulos, y que también sirvió como una manera de ganar el respeto de este grupo arrogante e indisciplinado. Después todo, la instrucción de Dao significó crear una base completa para su cultivación para evitar defectos dentro de sus Leyes de Mérito; De lo contrario, tendría un efecto adverso sobre el cultivo en el resto de sus vidas.

De hecho, desde la antigüedad muchos cultivadores solo necesitaban practicar las Leyes de Mérito más poderosas. En el futuro, podrían entrar en las filas del ápice. Muchos cultivadores, antiguas herencias inmortales e incluso figuras importantes que enseñaban a sus discípulos habían pensado que era así.

Sin embargo, después de innumerables años de altibajos, con respecto a las ideas dentro de las instrucciones de Dao, otras personas no podían compararse a Li Qiye. Para Li Qiye, un cultivador, al principio del cultivo, lo más importante no era un método que rompiera el mundo, sino una comprensión adecuada de la moralidad y una conciencia de la gran fundación de Dao. Si, al principio, la moralidad y la comprensión fundacional de Dao se hubieran separado de la vía principal, entonces en el futuro sería difícil cambiar; esto afectó negativamente a los ideales de cultivo Dao.

Por último, Li Qiye quería mostrar la dirección a los trescientos discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade. En realidad, estos discípulos estaban limitados en sus cultivos fundacionales con las Leyes de Mérito introductorias, además de que también estaban en las etapas temprana y superficial; Era difícil detectar fallas. Sin embargo, Li Qiye no tomó este asunto a la ligera, y, sin ningún descuido, examinó a todos los discípulos individualmente.

Físico, Rueda de Vida, Palacio Destino y la voluntad de Dao se afectaban y reforzaban entre sí;

Li Qiye tenía sus propias ideas. En cuanto a este asunto, ¡Li Qiye era absolutamente el gran maestro sin precedentes!

Así, al comprobar la base de cada discípulo, ¡podría formular las explicaciones más exactas!

Durante el examen de Li Qiye, Luo Fenghua fue el primer caballo líder; El primero en destacarse. Había cambiado mucho. Antes, el más irrespetuoso hacia Li Qiye era él; El que se oponía más a

Li Qiye era también él; Sin embargo, él era actualmente uno de los admiradores más grandes de Li Qiye.

El Líder Seccional Zhou enseñó el Dao a él durante varios años, pero no era igual a la instrucción Dao de Li Qiye de unos días. Con una brecha tan evidente, una persona talentosa como Luo Fenghua entendía naturalmente quién era un verdadero mentor; No era un tonto.

Bajo el mando de Li Qiye, Luo Fenghua estaba flotando su Rueda de Vida Shou, Palacio Destino Xuan y Físico Zhan; activó sus Leyes de Mérito de Palacio Destino y Rueda de Vida por lo que Li Qiye pudo comprobar a fondo ellos.

"Practicas muy bien; La fundación Dao es sin defectos. Sin embargo, usted estaba demasiado ansioso con el ranking; En el futuro, no seas templado e impaciente. La mejora paso a paso no es algo malo. No vea el rango de cultivo como si fuera necesario solo para tener una visión para el futuro".

Li Qiye estaba impresionado con Luo Fenghua ya que de hecho tenía algunos talentos.

Después de escuchar la opinión de Li Qiye, Luo Fenghua dio un paso atrás con alegría.

"Usted pertenece al Physique Night Owl. Sobre la base de la fundación Dao, con un énfasis en la ligereza. En el futuro, con su cultivo, enfatizar los tipos de aves voladoras, y debe tomar el camino de rápido y violento."

"Hay una fuerza feroz insuficiente, pero hay una abundancia de yin; Este parece ser el Palacio Destino Forma Temprana. Usted no puede perseguir obstinadamente las filas; Es como si estuvieras expandiendo tu Palacio Destino. Usted necesita utilizar su Palacio Destino para girar su Rueda de Vida con el fin de refinar su Físico a su potencial máximo. Disminuye la velocidad de tu cultivación, y debes usar más tiempo para reconstruir tu Físico."

"Una chica no necesariamente tiene que practicar un método suave de yin. Su qi de sangre es yang, y su Rueda de Vida es extremadamente rápida. En el futuro, usted debe tener un sesgo por los métodos de cultivo firme yang porque su Rueda de Vida afecta directamente a su físico …"

Li Qiye examinó los fundamentos de Dao para cada discípulo. Después de sus exámenes, daría los consejos más exactos.

Li Shuangyan estaba todavía al lado de Li Qiye, manteniéndole compañía, y ella siguió asombrada por sus sugerencias. Los logros actuales de Li Qiye, una vez más, la empujaron a una puerta diferente. Antes, cuando Li Qiye estaba predicando, ella asumió que los entendimientos de Dao de Li Qiye estaban más allá de la comprensión.

Sin embargo, con las explicaciones actuales de Li Qiye para el cultivo de Dao, esto estaba fuera del ámbito de la comprensión de los métodos de cultivo. Esta cuestión, no importa cuán altos eran los talentos y las aptitudes, ya que uno no podía simplemente ser iluminado con estas explicaciones.

Estas explicaciones se acumulaban a través del tiempo, acumuladas a través de los meses y los años. Estas explicaciones, sólo alguien que estaba muy lejos a lo largo de la gran carretera de Dao sería capaz de acumular.

Si alguien decía que su maestro, el Rey Demonio Lun Ri, tendría este conocimiento, no se sorprendería porque su maestro, a partir de hoy, había experimentado innumerables moler y pulir. Con respecto a la cultivación, su comprensión era verdaderamente profunda.

Sin embargo, lo que era imposible de entender era que Li Qiye tenía sólo trece o catorce años. Ahora mismo, Li Qiye y su forma perspicaz hicieron a Li Shuangyan preguntarse si ésta era la primera vez que él había cultivado.

Tomando diez mil pasos atrás, incluso si no era la primera vez que Li Qiye cultivaba, como un niño de trece o catorce años, ¿cómo podía su conocimiento ser tan profundo?

La última persona que se preparó para el examen fue Zhang Yu. Zhang Yu se adelantó y no pudo evitar frotarse las manos; Su voz era muy suave, y le preguntó:

"Her-hermano, ¿tiene mí, mi práctica tiene algún problema?"

El tiempo desde que Zhang Yu se había unido a la secta era más largo que el grupo de Luo Fenghua. Se podría incluso decir que Zhang Yu fue uno de los discípulos más antiguos. Su edad era alta; Sin embargo, nadie sabía por qué, en estos últimos años, su cultivo estaba siempre cerca del fondo.

Esto no fue porque Zhang Yu no lo intentó. Por el contrario, Zhang Yu era uno de los discípulos más trabajadores y diligentes, pero su cultivo, sin embargo, siempre había estado en la parte de atrás.

Zhang Yu era el tipo sin muchas palabras. A medida que su cultivo se hacía difícil de aumentar, incluso por medio paso, se hizo aún más silencioso, diciendo menos palabras que antes. Muchos discípulos en el Pico Limpieza de Jade habían pensado que sus talentos no eran grandes, e incluso el Líder Seccional Zhou pensó de esta manera. Esta fue la razón por la cual el Líder Seccional Zhou lo ignoro durante la instrucción Dao, no cuestiono su cultivo, y lo dejó vivir y morir por él mismo.

Cuando Zhang Yu mostró su Rueda de Vida Shou, Palacio Destino Xuan y Físico Zhan, y mostró a

Li Qiye su fundación Dao; Uno podía ver que su Rueda de Vida era débil, su Palacio Destino era inestable, solamente el Físico tenía un sonido indistinto de una vaca mugiendo.

Li Qiye examinó la condición de Zhang Yu; No pudo evitar cambiar su expresión. Miró fijamente a Zhang Yu y dijo:

"¿Por qué está practicando la Ley de Longevidad Beneficencia del Agua? Este tipo de Ley de Merito de Rueda de Vida, ¿fue elegida por usted? "

Zhang Yu se rascó la cabeza, y dijo:

"Yo, yo, yo, el Líder Seccional Zhou dijo, soy un Físico Houtian; Un físico Ox de agua. Por lo tanto, eligió la Ley de Longevidad Beneficencia del Agua, ¡y dijo que expresaría la afinidad de agua de la sangre qi! "

"Realmente no conoce este de oeste!"

Li Qiye fríamente frunció el ceño y dijo:

"¡Perjudicando el progreso del estudiante! Físico Houtian no está mal, pero este no es el Físico Ox de agua. ¡Usted tiene el Físico Caos Primordial Ox!"

Un Físico Houtian no era como el Físico Xiantian o el Físico Mortal que podía convertirse en un Físico Emperador, Físico Saint o Físico Inmortal, Aunque no podía aumentar en rango, esto no significaba que un Físico Houtian sería débil.

Houtian tiene su propio procedimiento de evolución. Normalmente, el Físico Ox de agua a través del cultivo con una formidable Ley de Mérito de Físico, podría evolucionar hacia el más fuerte Físico Ox Kui. Cuando el Físico Ox Kui fue practicado a su forma más fuerte, incluso alguien con un Físico Saint cambiaría su expresión.

" ¿Físico Caos Primordial Ox? ¿Hay un Físico como este? "

Zhang Yu estaba aturdido, nunca había oído hablar de este Físico antes.

"Por supuesto que sí."

Li Qiye dijo con indiferencia:

"Tu Físico lo es."

De hecho, el Físico Caos Primordial Ox era extremadamente raro, y había muchos usos para este Físico.

Li Qiye lo miró una vez y dijo:

"Has practicado la Ley de Longevidad equivocada. Si continúas, no habrá medio paso de mejora".

" Bueno, bueno, ¿qué debo hacer entonces? "

El rostro de Zhang Yu se puso pálido de miedo, y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Li Qiye contestó:

"Derribar todo y reconstruir de nuevo; ¡Practique la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade! Esta Ley de Mérito es suave, y es la Ley de Mérito fundamental más básica. Refuerza la Rueda de Vida, el Palacio Destino y el Físico. ¡Esta ley de Mérito es la más apropiada para ti!"

"Sin embargo, la evaluación es, es en menos de un año a partir de ahora."

Zhang Yu saltó de miedo, y rápidamente dijo.

Li Qiye lo miró una vez, y calmadamente respondió:

"¿Es importante la evaluación? ¿O es importante el camino de tu futuro? Si no apruebas la evaluación, podrías intentar volver a tomar la prueba de nuevo. Después de otros diez años, si quieres derribar tu fundación Dao para reconstruirla, me temo que habrías desperdiciado tus mejores años. Lo mejor es pensar cuidadosamente en esto".

En este punto, muchos discípulos miraron con simpatía a Zhang Yu. Practicó duro durante cinco años, y ahora, tiene que derribar todo y reconstruirlo. Este era un asunto que era difícil de aceptar para alguien. Así, cinco años de sangre y lágrimas fueron completamente desperdiciados.

Para la mayoría de la gente, no querrían romper y reconstruir. Si se perdieron esta evaluación, tendrían que esperar otros cinco años; No todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Capítulo 0054: Mar de Sangre Yin y Yang (2)

El rostro de Zhang Yu era a veces blanco y a veces verde. Había complejidades importantes; Él entendió esto. Cinco años de sudor y sangre se arruinaron repentinamente, ya que había desperdiciado estos cinco años de cultivo.

"Si no puedes decidir en este momento, debes regresar y pensarlo. Después de que lo hayas deducido, puedes venir a buscarme."

Li Qiye no lo obligó. El camino de uno, al final, tuvo que ser caminado por la persona personalmente; Si le faltaba esta determinación, entonces querer pulir una firme voluntad de Dao sería simplemente palabras vacías.

"¡Yo, yo voy a destruirlo! Yo, ¡voy a practicar la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade! "

Li Qiye acababa de terminar sus palabras antes de que Zhang Yu ya hubiera apretado los dientes y firmemente dicho lo que había pensado con determinación.

Li Qiye sólo asintió con la cabeza, y no dijo nada más. Le dijo a Li Shuangyan, que estaba de pie a su lado:

"Destruye su cultivo; Él comenzará todo de nuevo."

Con respecto a Li Qiye, el actual Li Shuangyan fue sin la menor vacilación, y ella inmediatamente tomó medidas.

Finalmente, Li Qiye había terminado de examinar el cultivo de los discípulos. Se podría decir que la mayoría de los discípulos no tenían grandes defectos. El único gran defecto fue la grave situación de Zhang Yu.

Después del examen Dao de todos los discípulos, todos estaban en camino. Li Qiye comenzó a dejarlos ir, permitiendo a sus discípulos auto-cultivar, reafirmar su fundación Dao, aclarar su postura moral, y corregir sus Leyes de Merito. Entonces, el siguiente paso era que ellos personalmente cultivaran. Pensando en este paso, Li Qiye ya había llevado el Pico Limpieza de Jade en el camino del cultivo. Ya no los apoyaría uno por uno. Él los dejaría ir en su propio camino de cultivación; Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, se tomaba el tiempo para pasar las instrucciones de Dao para esos discípulos.

Durante innumerables lunas y edades, incluso los Emperadores Inmortales fueron capacitados por él. Li Qiye era más claro que nadie, por muy fantásticos que fueran los talentos de un discípulo, si no se soltaba y sostenía su mano durante todo el camino, esos discípulos, al final, no podrían crecer. ¡No tendría manera de sostener una dirección por ellos mismos! Sin experimentar la lluvia y el viento, ¿cómo podría uno satisfacer el arco iris?

Después de dejarlos ir, Li Qiye comenzó a centrarse en su propio cultivo. En realidad, debido a las instrucciones de Dao para los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade, Li Qiye realmente había ralentizado su propia velocidad de cultivo.

Actualmente, Li Qiye estaba en el rango de Físico Yun, en la etapa de Fortalecimiento de la Sangre. Por otra parte, su etapa de Fortalecimiento de la Sangre ya había alcanzado una gran perfección mientras avanzaba hacia la etapa de Templado del cuerpo. Para Li Qiye, este era un buen momento para templar su cuerpo una vez más.

En este momento, Li Qiye sacó una antigua caja. Si Li Shuangyan estuviera aquí, tal vez sería capaz de reconocer esta antigua caja. Esta era la antigua caja tomada de la Cueva Santa de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. De hecho, los ancianos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, así como el Rey Demonio Lun Ri, no sabían lo que había dentro de la antigua caja. Tal vez incluso el Rey Demonio Lun Ri encontró extraño que Li Qiye no seleccionó un Tesoro de Vida de Emperador Inmortal, pero eligió esta caja anónima antigua en su lugar. ¿Qué podría estar dentro?

En principio, cuando un discípulo alcanzó el rango de Físico Yun, en la etapa de Fortalecimiento de la Sangre, la secta les recompensaría con un Tesoro de Longevidad. Sin embargo, en la actualidad, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ha estado disminuyendo, y su almacenamiento de tesoros fue limitado. ¡Si tuvieran que recompensar un Tesoro de Longevidad incluso para los discípulos externos, el almacenamiento del tesoro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no sería capaz de manejarlo!

El papel principal del Tesoro de Longevidad era prolongar la vida y alimentar la sangre. Los Tesoros de Longevidad y Devices Destino eran los dos tesoros principales de un cultivador; ¡la mayoría de los cultivadores tenían un Tesoro de Longevidad y un Device Destino!

Un Device Destino, ya sea un Tesoro de Vida o un Tesoro Verdadero, sus principales efectos serían proteger el Palacio Destino y atacar al enemigo. Bajo la mayoría de las situaciones, sólo en el campo de batalla sería necesario un Device Destino.

Un Tesoro de Longevidad era diferente, era necesario en cualquier momento. Un Tesoro de Longevidad podría prolongar la vida de un cultivador, pero también podría fortalecer la carne y la fuerza de su poseedor; Podría incluso refinar la sangre de la Longevidad de un cultivador.

Un Tesoro de Longevidad, en la batalla, también podría tener grandes efectos. Cuando la energía de la sangre se agotó en una batalla, se podía activar el Tesoro de Longevidad, y en poco tiempo, podría reponer la energía de la sangre que faltaba. ¡Podría incluso proporcionar una explosión de fuerza para el cultivador, aumentando su eficacia de combate!

Li Qiye abrió la antigua caja, y dentro de la caja había dos objetos, acostados como perlas de sangre; Dos perlas de gotas de sangre, aparentemente ordinarias. Se formaron por la condensación de dos gotas de sangre fresca.

Sin embargo, con una observación meticulosa, uno encontraría que las dos perlas de sangre ocultaron aparentemente una cantidad sin fin de energía de la sangre; Era como si fueran dos inmensos mares de sangre. Además, estas dos perlas de sangre eran diferentes, una perla de sangre aparentemente tenía un Sol Dorado circular, ascendiendo lentamente, mientras que la otra perla de sangre era semejante a una circular Luna Misteriosa, flotando arriba y abajo sin interrupción.

"Mar de Sangre de Yin y Yang …"

Agarró las dos aparentemente ordinarias perlas de sangre en su palma. Li Qiye suspiró suavemente, recordando; La sangrienta batalla de aquel año parecía que fue ayer.

Ese año, el gran Dao del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren había sido completado, asumiendo la Voluntad del Cielo, comandando innumerables generales celestiales y barriendo los Nueve Cielos y Diez Tierras; ¡Nada podría bloquear su camino! El primer campo de batalla del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, ¡era un antiguo cementerio prohibido con tremenda maldad!

Como el Cuervo Oscuro durante ese momento, su forma se estaba volviendo inestable; Sin embargo, todavía esperaba ver la primera batalla de Min Ren. Para cualquier Emperador Inmortal, la primera batalla era muy importante; Fue una oportunidad para refinar la Voluntad del Cielo.

Li Qiye eligió un antiguo cementerio prohibido para Min Ren! A pesar de que, en ese momento,

Li Qiye no dirigía personalmente al ejército; Sin embargo, todavía miraba la escena sanguinaria de esta batalla cuando el cielo cayó y la tierra fue rasgada, matando al punto donde el sol y la luna ya no brillaban.

Ese año durante esta batalla, la cúpula del cielo se rompió, ¡y diez mil campos fueron estampados! Al final, el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, con su caballo al frente, penetró en las profundidades más profundas del antiguo cementerio Prohibido.

Ese año, en las profundidades más profundas del Cementerio Prohibido, uno de los despojos era esta antigua caja que estaba delante de él. Ese año, Li Qiye se acercaba a su sueño profundo. Desde su perspectiva personal, esperaba que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren usara el Mar de Sangre de Yin y Yang para hacer un Tesoro de Longevidad de Emperador Inmortal que perteneciera sólo a él.

Sin embargo, debido a que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren había aceptado la Voluntad del Cielo, tenía plena confianza en sí mismo. Él personalmente tenía un Tesoro d Longevidad que ya estaba asustando a través de los años, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a perder este tesoro. Al final, él recompensó el tesoro a Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon que ejerció el mayor esfuerzo en esta batalla, como una alabanza.

Después, Li Qiye entró en su sueño profundo, y él no investigó más lejos en este asunto. Asumió que Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon ya había utilizado el Mar de Sangre de Yin y Yang para crear su propio Tesoro de Longevidad, hasta el momento en que abrió la Cueva Santa. Ahora se dio cuenta de que Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon no uso este tesoro.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta, finalmente comprendió que, cuando Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon le dijo que se ocupara de la Nine Saint Demon Gate en el futuro y que había dejado un tesoro indescriptible dentro, se refería al Mar de Sangre de Yin y Yang.

"Dnggggg"

Cuando Li Qiye dejó caer las dos perlas de sangre en su Rueda de Vida, todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Al instante, había dos mares de sangre que abarcaban toda su Rueda de Vida. Con el parpadeo de un ojo, su Rueda de Vida enrojeció con las auras brillantes, e inundó a través de su cuerpo entero.

Dentro del mar de sangre, la más alta energía vital formidable salió; Al instante, su Rueda de Vida estaba a punto de fragmentarse, y el Palacio Destino se volvió inestable. Incluso su cuerpo Físico sufrió el impacto. ¡Innumerables cantidades de energía vital empujadas hacia adelante como si quisieran romper el cuerpo de Li Qiye!

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

En este momento, la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, con el gesto más poderoso, sacó los dos mares de sangre, llenos de energía vital, con su potencial máximo para traer la energía vital de los mares de sangre a la Rueda de Vida.

Si fuera cualquier otra Ley de Merito de Longevidad, esencialmente no sería capaz de extraer este tipo de energía vital. Un pequeño caballo no puede tirar de un carro grande, ya que, naturalmente, el tirón sería infructuoso. Sin embargo, la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio era desafiante. Cuanto más fuerte era la energía de la sangre, más energía utilizaba para tirar aún más fuerte. Al instante, la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio había aportado una gran cantidad de energía vital a la Rueda de Vida.

Sin embargo, el origen del Mar de Sangre de Yin y Yang podría inundar todo el cielo. Incluso un Emperador Inmortal estaría interesado. La Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, en este cultivo actual, no podía usar toda la energía vital; Por lo tanto, ¡no podría mover todo en la Rueda de Vida!

De repente, ondas monstruosas de energía vital ahogaron el cuerpo de Li Qiye y el Palacio Destino. Esta energía vital extrema estaba a punto de destruir su cuerpo y el Palacio Destino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En este momento muy peligroso, El Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno de Li Qiye finalmente estalló. El sonido de "Bang, Bang, Bang" sonó en voz alta como si las cadenas celestiales del infierno fueran arrastradas. Cada cadena celestial era similar a un millón de soldados en el poder, y cada uno suprimió esta energía vital que había cubierto el cielo. Usando una presencia extremadamente opresiva para llevar con fuerza la energía al cuerpo físico de Li Qiye, ¡lo presionó en el Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno!

Mientras tanto, dentro del Palacio Destino de Li Qiye, las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng se convirtieron en un gigantesco Kun Peng. Abrió la boca y succionó una gran parte de la energía vital. Este proceso de tragar era como si el Kun Peng pudiera chupar un mar sin fin. La fundación de Dao se convirtió en un Kun Peng, innumerables energías vitales fueron absorbidas, ¡y enviadas a al Destino Verdadero! Al instante, el Destino Verdadero dentro del Palacio Destino se volvió cegadoramente brillante, ¡extremadamente espectacular!

Bajo la supresión de la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, el Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno y las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng, al final, los dos mares de sangre dentro de la Rueda de Vida de Li Qiye finalmente se calmaron. Los dos mares de sangre se combinaron en uno, un Yin un Yang y, como un pez Yin Yang, nadó sin romperse dentro del mar de sangre.

En este momento, el Mar de Sangre de Yin y Yang alimentaba la Rueda de Vida de Li Qiye, fortaleciéndolo con energía vital. La Rueda de Vida, a su vez, con sangre vital, lavó los músculos y los huesos del cuerpo entero de Li Qiye. Cada hilo de sangre vital se extendió a través de la médula ósea de Li Qiye; Le dio la sensación de un nuevo cuerpo – ¡él renació!

Sin saberlo, Li Qiye había logrado la etapa de Templado del cuerpo. Tomando prestado el Mar de Sangre de Yin y Yang para refinar su sangre vital, él entonces usó esto para lavar su Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno; ¡Esto hizo que su Físico tuviera una pequeña mejora!

El mar de Yin y Yang era como el pez Yin y Yang, se movían constantemente dentro de su Rueda de Vida. En este momento, el mar de sangre era aparentemente tranquilo; Sin embargo, Li Qiye sabía que, con su cultivo actual, ¡ni siquiera podía utilizar una parte de los diez miles del Mar de Sangre de Yin y Yang! Si pudiera realmente activar el poder celestial del Mar de Sangre de Yin y Yang, esto asustaría al cielo y sacudiría la tierra, la sangre penetraría los nueve firmamentos y los Dioses y Demonios temblarían.

Cuando Li Qiye retiró su cultivo, sin darse cuenta, Li Shuangyan estaba fuera de su puerta. En este momento, el hermoso par de ojos de Li Shuangyan miraban fijamente a Li Qiye intensamente.

"¿Qué Ley de Merito Diablo estás cultivando?"

En este punto, el semblante de Li Shuangyan era incomparablemente emocional. Originalmente estaba dentro de su propia casa sentada, pero de repente, sintió una energía vital antigua y vasta comenzar a fluir; Sin embargo, de repente, desapareció.

Este cambio fue sólo por un momento, pero no escapó del sentido celestial de Li Shuangyan; Ella sabía que esta fluctuación era del cuerpo de Li Qiye. Debido a que la energía vital y la energía de la sangre eran demasiado poderosas, aumentó la sospecha de Li Shuangyan. ¡Ella pensaba que estaba practicando una Ley de Merito Diablo!

"¿Necesito cultivar una Ley de Merito Diablo?" Ante la pregunta de Li Shuangyan, Li Qiye sólo sonreía, y luego dijo con calma.

Li Shuangyan, con una mirada sorprendida, miró a Li Qiye por un momento dividido. Al final, ella no preguntó más, y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Capítulo 0055: Caldero Celestial (1)

La instrucción de Dao de Li Qiye y su propio cultivo iban bien de una manera ordenada. Otro mes había pasado rápidamente. Durante todo ese tiempo Nan Huairen nunca había aparecido, y el Protector Mo tampoco se había presentado.

Durante ese tiempo, Nan Huairen era un embajador de otra secta, así que incluso con su falta de presencia, Li Qiye no se sorprendió. Sin embargo, en cuanto a Protector Mo, estaba un poco fuera de las expectativas de Li Qiye.

"¡Oh, oh, oh, hermano mayor! Usted se para y lo veo de lejos con ideas penetrantes, ¡y comprende tan bien el gran Dao! ¡Podrías enseñar cualquier misteriosa técnica sagrada!"

Al ver a Li Qiye, Nan Huairen se frotó las manos y sonrió alegremente.

Li Qiye lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

"Ya que ya te quedas a mi lado para manejar los asuntos, deja de golpear el trasero del caballo. Si usted tiene gas, simplemente prisa y pedo." 1

El rostro de Nan Huairen se puso rojo, pero su expresión era todavía natural. En realidad, era una persona que cree que las mangas largas ayudarían a bailar bellamente. 2 Él sonrió, y dijo:

"Este hermano menor solicita que mi hermano mayor dé a mi cultivación algunos puntos".

Li Qiye miró a Nan Huairen, luego a Protector Mo a un lado, luego calmadamente dijo:

"Esta fue la idea del Protector Mo".

Al ser descubierto por Li Qiye, la cara del Protector Mo se puso roja. No pudo evitar sonreír con fuerza, dijo:

"Sólo estoy interesado en escuchar tu sabiduría."

En realidad, durante los días de la instrucción Dao de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen estaba fuera de la secta. Protector Mo, por otro lado, todavía estaba aquí e, inadvertidamente, escuchó la instrucción Dao de Li Qiye. Se sobresaltó porque una Ley de Merito elemental como la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade, incluso su maestro no podría predicar con tal resonancia con el Gran Dao. Su oído accidental de la predicación de Li Qiye le otorgó grandes beneficios.

Por lo tanto, este intrigado Protector Mo; Ahora mismo, desde su perspectiva, Li Qiye tenía una percepción sin par con respecto a la instrucción de Dao. Tenía miedo de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera compararse con él en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Quería ser examinado por

Li Qiye, así como lo hizo con los discípulos en el Pico Limpieza de Jade. Sin embargo, al final, él era un protector. Debido a que personalmente era una persona de pocas palabras, no sabía cómo tratar con la gente; Por lo tanto, no sabía cómo preguntar a Li Qiye.

Por eso, después del regreso de Nan Huairen, inmediatamente pidió a Nan Huairen que acudiera aquí para pedir consejo.

Nan Huairen rápidamente alisó las cosas para su maestro, sonrió "heh heh", y dijo:

"Maestro dijo que el cultivo del hermano mayor es alto, así que tu hermano pequeño te pedirá su consejo".

Li Qiye no miró a Nan Huairen. Miró fijamente a Protector Mo, y dijo fríamente:

"Estamos del mismo lado; Si hay un asunto, sé sincero. "

Aquí, él no tenía ninguna otra palabra. El resto era para ellos contemplar.

Protector Mo podía ver su futuro de estas palabras. En el momento en que se habían unido a

Li Qiye, con una frase a Yu He, Li Qiye había impulsado su estatus. En este momento, Li Qiye estaba diciendo esto; Incluso si Protector Mo era tonto, todavía sería capaz de entender las implicaciones detrás de ellos.

"Lo que ambos están practicando es la Ley de Merito menor de Emperador 'Nube Violeta' ¿verdad?"

Li Qiye miró al maestro y al discípulo, mientras decía esto.

"Esto es correcto."

El Protector Mo asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y dijo:

"En la actualidad he subido al rango Primal del Cielo, pero llegar a La voluntad del Cielo Dios Primordial parece ser un poco demasiado extenuante."

Como protector de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, la aptitud del Protector Mo, dentro de los protectores, no era la más alta; Sin embargo, él cultivaba incesantemente sin romper, por lo que su cultivación había ascendido al rango Primal del Cielo.

"Una Ley de Merito menor, al final, es todavía menor; Para cultivar La voluntad del Cielo Dios Primordial, es completamente cierto que esto no es tan fácil."

Primal del Cielo era un límite para los cultivadores. Una vez que han alcanzado este rango, para dar un paso extra, era más difícil que agarrar el cielo. En este rango, no sólo dependía de la aptitud y los talentos, sino que también dependía de la Ley de Merito de uno, Tesoros Magníficos Celestiales, etcétera …

Li Qiye habló:

"La Nube Violeta es una Ley de Merito menor que se origina de la principal Ley de Merito del Emperador 'Violeta Yang Ten Sun' de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Al alcanzar el rango Primal del Cielo, si uno también cultiva el 'Violeta Yang Ten Sun', sería similar a un dragón que viene junto con un tigre, agua y fuego combinando fuerzas, ¡y su cultivo aumentará! "

"Si la secta todavía tuviera la Ley de Mérito Violeta Yang Ten Sun, ¿sería así?"

Protector Mo rio abatido, y luego suavemente suspiró.

"Hermano mayor, hay algo de lo que no eres consciente; He escuchado de mi gran maestro que nuestra Ley de Mérito Violeta Yang Ten Sun, en la secta, es defectuosa e incompleta causando dificultad. Nadie simplemente se atrevía a cultivarla. Mi gran maestro cambió a una Ley de Merito de Virtuous Paragon diferente una vez que alcanzó el rango Primal del Cielo ese año, sólo para alcanzar un nivel más alto ".

Dijo Nan Huairen afanosamente.

Habiendo oído esto, Li Qiye estaba en contemplación. La Ley de Mérito Violeta Yang Ten Sun fue creada por el Inmortal Min Ren, y fue extremadamente poderosa. Ahora mismo, esta Ley de Merito de Emperador fue perdida incluso por la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

En realidad, Li Qiye podría, una vez más, encontrar el recuerdo de La Ley de Mérito Violeta Yang Ten Sun – esto no fue un asunto difícil. Ni siquiera necesitaba ver el manual Violeta Yang Ten Sun incompleto, ya que sólo la Ley de Merito menor de Emperador Nube Violeta era suficiente para recuperar su memoria.

Sin embargo, en el momento actual, Li Qiye tenía un plan diferente. Él no tenía la capacidad ahora de dar al maestro y discípulo toda la Ley de Mérito Violeta Yang Ten Sun.

"La Ley Violet Yang Ten Sun."

Li Qiye sonrió con una expresión determinada, y dijo:

"Estoy dispuesto a apostar, en tan solo un año, que ambos podrán practicar una completa Ley de Mérito Violet Yang Ten Sun. En cuanto a ustedes … "

Haciendo una pausa aquí, Li Qiye miró al discípulo y al maestro, él sonrió y dijo:

"En cuanto a la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta, no hay quejas aquí. Antes, ya había observado sus situaciones vitales. La fundación Dao del Protector Mo es sólida, y la del pequeño hermano Ren es un poco superficial. Continuar practicando esta ley; Una vez que la fundación se fortifique, entonces practicarás la Ley de Mérito Violet Yang Ten Sun. Esto sería como hacer menos, pero usted está cosechando mayores beneficios. "

Las palabras de Li Qiye hicieron que el maestro y el discípulo estuvieran indefinidamente impresionados. Esas palabras fueron con extrema confianza; Ellos no podían entender la razón de su confianza al afirmar que, dentro de un año, podrían cultivar la completa Ley de Mérito Violet Yang Ten Sun. ¡Uno tenía que saber que la actual Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tenía esencialmente una Ley de Mérito Violet Yang Ten Sun!

Si esta fuera una persona diferente, definitivamente dirían que estas palabras eran locas, y sólo significaban para consolarlos. Sin embargo, después de haber visto la demostración demoníaca de Li Qiye, Protector Mo y Nan Huairen no dudaron de Li Qiye. Lo único que les sorprendió fue cómo Li Qiye obtendría la completa Ley de Mérito Violet Yang Ten Sun.

Li Qiye dijo, al maestro ansioso y discípulo:

"Aunque el Protector Mo ha llegado a un cuello de botella, existe un método para romper este cuello de botella. Cuando usted este practicando la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta, por la mañana, absorba el sol, al final de la tarde, extraiga la esencia en las nubes. Extrema Yang Llama Vital del sol y la esencia vital de la tarde combinada con la energía natural del mundo, y luego convertirlos en sangre de longevidad. Este es un atajo diferente para la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta; Ambos podrían hacer esta práctica ".

Las Leyes de Merito de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fueron dejadas por él o creadas por el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. No había nadie que estuviera más familiarizado con ellas que él. Incluso si no pudiera encontrar sus recuerdos de la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta, todavía sabría lo esencial de esta Ley de Merito.

"Intentaremos un poco."

El maestro y el discípulo estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Li Qiye.

Efectivamente, ni siquiera en unos pocos días, a pesar de que el Protector Mo no llegó,

Nan Huairen saltó emocionado de arriba abajo; Felizmente le dijo a Li Qiye:

"¡Hermano mayor, este asunto era demasiado misterioso! Seguí sus instrucciones sobre cómo practicar esta Ley de Merito. Realmente hacía menos mientras cosechaba más beneficios. Un día de práctica fue más de mis cinco o seis días normales de cultivo. Hermano mayor, ¿cómo surgió este método? Usted no practica la Ley del Mérito de la Nube Violeta. "

Tal resultado dejó a Nan Huairen con incredulidad. En realidad, su maestro también sentía que era imposible. Este resultado les dejó asombrados. Li Qiye sólo señaló una o dos frases, pero esas palabras les dieron un camino del que nunca habían oído hablar.

"Yo sólo estaba seleccionando mi dedo para calcular." 3

Li Qiye dijo con facilidad.

Nan Huairen, por supuesto, no creía que el escogiendo de los dedos para cálculo. Esta cuestión era esencialmente imposible. Incluso su gran maestro, Elder Sun, no conocía este método; ¿Por qué Li Qiye conocía esos detalles específicos? Sin embargo, si Li Qiye no quería revelar más, entonces Nan Huairen no se atrevería a investigar más. Estando con Li Qiye durante tanto tiempo, lentamente comenzó a entender el temperamento de Li Qiye.

Li Qiye señaló algunos consejos para el maestro y el discípulo; Él no pensó que ni siquiera había pasado un mes y Protector Mo ya había recomendado a alguien más para venir a Li Qiye para la instrucción de Dao. Esta persona era el maestro del Protector Mo, y también era conocido como Elder Sun, uno de los Seis Ancianos. ¡Su cultivo fue suficiente para ser otorgado el título de Named Hero!

Si uno dijera que un anciano de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, un gran personaje con la cualificación para ser un Named Hero, estaba pidiendo a un discípulo de tercera generación por indicaciones, este asunto seria esencialmente inconcebible.

De hecho, recientemente, el cultivo de Elder Sun tuvo un problema. Protector Mo, como su discípulo, naturalmente tuvo que ayudar a su maestro, por lo que lo primero que surgió en su mente fue Li Qiye.

Por supuesto, Elder Sun pensó que la idea de su discípulo era demasiado escandalosa. Si era antes, Elder Sun habría regañado inmediatamente al Protector Mo; Sin embargo, hoy en día, el estado del Protector Mo fue diferente. Elder Sun, como maestro, había sido más protector y cuidando a su discípulo.

Protector Mo trajo los punteros de Li Qiye con respecto a la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta a Elder Sun. Elder Sun lo intentó una vez y vio su efectividad, sorprendiéndolo. Al final, bajo la persistente del Protector Mo, Elder Sun finalmente abandono su orgullo, y fue al pico solitario para dejar Li Qiye a mirarlo un poco.

Incluso con la llegada de un anciano, Li Qiye seguía siendo indiferente. Elder Sun no estaba contento, pero todavía podía soportar. En la actualidad, hasta el descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, Princesa del Old Ox Country, estaba muy atento a Li Qiye; Él, como un anciano, no podía permitirse el lujo de poner demasiado aire.

Li Qiye examinó la Rueda de Vida, el Palacio Destino y el Físico de Elder Sun, y luego dijo:

"La fundación Dao de Elder puede considerarse sólida; Sin embargo, ese año, durante el rango de Purified Rebirth, usted estaba demasiado ansioso por el éxito, y dejó defectos en su fundación Dao. Cuando estuviste en el rango Primal del Cielo, cambiaste de la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta a otra Ley de Merito Virtuous Paragon; Esto no es un gran problema. Aunque las dos Leyes de Merito que combina no son muy perfectas, pero, en el punto de Reducción de Vida y Calamidad del Destino, no será fatal."

Las palabras de Li Qiye, una vez que salieron, sacudieron a Elder Sun. Al principio, él no pensó demasiado bien de Li Qiye, pero, en este momento, Li Qiye le diagnosticó como un médico que trata a un caballo enfermo.

1- Golpear el trasero del caballo significa palabras halagadoras. Gas y pedo significa que acaba de escupir

2- Mangas largas ayudan a bailar bellamente, lo que significa que cree en cosas materiales / beneficios, y van a decir / hacer más cosas para ellos

3- Adivinos / sabios maestros en China tienen esta acción, donde se ven sus dedos y hacen una variedad de símbolos y gestos para predecir una cuestión

Capítulo 0056: Caldero Celestial (2)

En la actualidad, Li Qiye, con una frase, había revelado su situación – ¿cómo podía no estar asustado? Cuando estaba en el rango de Purified Rebirth, con un corazón que se apresuraba a triunfar, los defectos quedaron atrás. Esto era algo que él nunca había dicho a un extraño, él no pensó que Li Qiye podría descubrirlo apenas examinando su fundación de Dao. Eran un par de ojos tan precisos.

Este tipo de visión, este tipo de conocimiento; No era algo que un chico de trece o catorce años pudiera tener. Incluso como un anciano, los ojos de Elder Sun no eran tan claros y perceptivos. ¡En el mismo nivel de cultivación que un Named Hero, él no sería capaz de juzgar la Rueda de Vida y el Palacio Destino de su oponente y conocer sus profundidades ocultas!

¡Este tipo de visión y conocimiento requería una acumulación a través del tiempo, y un alto cultivo para reunir! Sin embargo, el chico frente a él no era este tipo de persona.

Mientras Elder Sun estaba aturdido. Li Qiye lo miró y dijo:

"Tu cultivación es el Físico Escarlata Refinada, también conocido como el Físico de la Serpiente Refinada Escarlata, y Tú quieres convertir tu Físico Escarlata Refinada en el Física del Dragón Escarlata".

Habiendo escuchado las palabras de Li Qiye, el rostro de Elder Sun se puso rojo, y él avergonzadamente tosió. Entonces dijo:

"Quiero intentarlo una o dos veces."

Elder Sun era un natural Físico Houtian, un Físico de la Serpiente Refinada Escarlata; Sin embargo, ¡él quiere cambiar su físico en su forma más alta … el Física del Dragón Escarlata!

"El asunto está en el Caldero Celestial."

Li Qiye dijo, era como si ya lo supiera.

¿Mi Caldero Celestial?

Después de escuchar las palabras de Li Qiye en esta situación, Elder Sun sacudió inmediatamente la cabeza, diciendo:

"Eso es imposible, mi Caldero Celestial me ha seguido durante cientos de años. Tuve este Caldero Celestial desde que estaba en el rango de Physique Yun, y todavía lo estoy usando ahora. Ha acompañado innumerables creaciones de píldoras, y nunca ha habido ningún problema."

"Su físico, la afinidad del fuego prospera, y a veces cuando usted absorbe energía Yin; Tu sangre no viaja sin obstáculos a través de tu vaso, ¿verdad? "

Li Qiye dijo con indiferencia:

Si no me crees, saca tu caldero celestial para poder juzgar. "

Las palabras de Li Qiye sorprendieron a Elder Sun porque dijo que no tenía ningún problema; Sin embargo, Li Qiye lanzó palabras contrarias a su creencia. ¿Cómo podía no estar asustado?

Mientras estaba ansioso y dudoso, Elder Sun finalmente sacó su Caldero Celestial. Su Caldero Celestial era tan pequeño como un puño y tenía tres serpientes que se cruzaban en la boca del caldero.

"Caldero de Fuego de tres Serpientes, he visto bastantes de estos calderos celestiales".

Después de hacer contacto con el Caldero Celestial de Elder Sun, Li Qiye dijo sonriendo.

Un Caldero Celestial era esencial para todos los maestros de la alquimia. Incluso si uno no era un maestro de alquimia, la mayoría de los cultivadores todavía trataría de encontrar un Caldero Celestial personal.

El caldero celestial, para decirlo simplemente, era un caldero para refinar las píldoras. Sin embargo, cuando los mortales refinaban las pastillas, usarían metal y piedra para forjar el caldero. Las píldoras de un cultivador tenían su propia naturaleza espiritual, y no podían ser hechas por calderos de metal y piedra.

Los cultivadores deben usar calderos celestiales para refinar las píldoras. En realidad, estos Calderos Celestiales eran calderos de la naturaleza; Estos calderos tenían sus propios espíritus, e incluso su propia vida. Por eso sólo los calderos de los cultivadores podían llamarse calderos celestiales.

En cuanto al verdadero origen de los Calderos Celestiales, había muchas creencias diferentes. Una creencia dictaba que, durante el legendario pasado perdido, los calderos celestiales fueron utilizados por los inmortales para su alquimia.

Por supuesto, no se podía confiar en esta creencia. Muchas más personas creían en una leyenda diferente: donde el Caldero Celestial era una planta metálica nacida del cielo y la tierra. Debido a que estaba bañado en la energía del mundo natural, ganó su propio espíritu. Después de que sufrió de tribulaciones celestiales, finalmente ganó el origen del fuego. Así, se convirtió en un caldero del tesoro, y se convirtió en el Caldero Celestial que era conocido por los cultivadores.

Por lo tanto, cada caldero celestial era un caldero del tesoro con la esencia del cielo y la tierra, así como la llama del origen. Después del refinamiento por los cultivadores o los maestros de la alquimia que utilizaron medicinas espirituales y plantas tesoro, el caldero divino ganó su característica medicinal; ¡La Llama de Origen se usó para crear pastas Físico, medicamentos de la vida y píldoras de Destino!

¡Li Qiye observó cuidadosamente el Caldero de Fuego de las Tres Serpientes de Elder Sun una vez! Al final, ambas manos fueron colocadas en la parte superior del caldero, y el gritó:

"¡Abrir!"

La palabra salió y el Caldero de fuego de las Tres Serpientes apareció.

Una vez que cayó al suelo, no era tan grande como un puño, pero un enorme caldero apareció en la habitación. Era un caldero tan grande como un escritorio; La parte superior del caldero contenía la energía del mundo natural en forma de serpientes espirituales giratorias. Aunque no eran serpientes reales, todavía se sentían muy vivas.

Tres serpientes abrieron sus grandes bocas y las colocaron encima del caldero. En ese momento, la boca del caldero emitió una ráfaga de calor, y las tres bocas de la serpiente también liberaron un aroma medicinal.

El Caldero de Fuego de las Tres Serpientes, este era el Caldero Celestial del Elder Sun. Uno no sabía cuántas innumerables pastas de Physique, medicinas de vida, y píldoras destino fueron refinadas en este caldero.

La boca del caldero liberaba continuamente olas de calor; Esta fue la Llama de Origen emitida por el cuerpo del Caldero Celestial. Éste era un proceso esencial de la refinación de la píldora. El aroma medicinal era el Tesoro Medicinal escondido dentro del cuerpo del caldero, la calidad del refinamiento de la píldora dependía en gran medida de este Tesoro Medicinal.

Li Qiye miró alrededor del caldero y después dijo:

"Este caldero del Anciano, su disposición natural es una llama Yan; Esta llama es una llama de origen comúnmente vista. "

Aquí, los ojos de Li Qiye se movieron, y continuaron observando.

"Este Caldero Celestial usualmente absorbía la Llama de la Tierra, para fortalecer su llama original. También suele tirar varias medicinas espirituosas para hacer crecer el Tesoro Medicinal. Desde mi punto de vista, el medicamento más común que ha alimentado a ella es la Planta de Yan Hawk Yin, ¿estoy en lo cierto hasta ahora? "

"¿Cómo supiste?"

Después de que Li Qiye hubiera terminado de hablar, el cuerpo del Elder Sun no podía evitar temblar.

"Sólo fue la elección de mis dedos para calcularlo".

Li Qiye dijo fríamente. Siguió mirando dentro del caldero y luego habló:

"Sin embargo, está claro, Elder Sun recientemente no lanzó la Yin Yan Hawk Plant. Si mi conjetura no está equivocada, Elder Sun recientemente había alimentado el caldero con exactamente la Planta del Dragón de Fuego, ¿estoy en lo cierto, Elder Sun? "

"Tú … Tú, ¿cómo puedes saber esto?"

Elder Sun estaba aturdido, y sus palabras no podían salir claramente. Porque recientemente quiso mejorar su físico con un gran salto adelante con el fin de cultivar el Físico del Dragón Escarlata como la fundación, había pagado un gran precio para comprar la planta del dragón de fuego; ¡Lo alimentó a la caldera con el fin de fortalecer en gran medida el Tesoro Medicinal!

Muchos cultivadores que no eran considerados maestros de la alquimia llevaban personalmente un Caldero Celestial porque, dentro del Caldero Celestial, había una Llama de Origen natural. Después de que pequeñas chispas de fuego alimentaban a ella, el fuego de origen seguiría creciendo. Al mismo tiempo, el caldero celestial requeriría una gran cantidad de plantas espirituales para refinar el tesoro oculto medicinal dentro.

Un caldero celestial adecuado era muy útil para un cultivador. Por ejemplo, algunos calderos celestiales naturales tenían la Llama de Origen Tai Yang. Entonces, si el cultivador tuviera un Físico Yang Yang nacido natural – uno de los veinticuatro Físicos Emperadores, podrían tomar prestada la Llama Extrema de Origen Tai Yang del Caldero Celestial para refinar su Físico.

Al mismo tiempo, el Tesoro Medicinal dentro del cuerpo del Caldero Celestial también podría hacer crecer el Físico, reponer la energía de la sangre e incluso restaurar las heridas y curar las enfermedades.

Debido a que había tantos usos para un Caldero Celestial, incluso si uno no era un maestro de alquimia, todavía llevarían un Caldero Celestial.

En cuanto a Elder Sun, uno no necesitaba decir más. No sólo era un maestro de alquimia, sino que también era uno de los dos grandes maestros alquimistas de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Era incluso el más probable de tener un Caldero Celestial con él.

Para un maestro de la alquimia, las medicinas espirituales que usualmente alimentaban su Caldero Celestial normalmente no serían fácilmente reveladas a otros.

Sin embargo, actualmente, Li Qiye sólo necesitaba una mirada para saber lo que su caldero celestial había consumido; ¿Cómo podría el Elder Sun no estar alarmado? ¡Esto era tal conocimiento de las propiedades medicinales, esto era tal conocimiento del refinamiento del Caldero Celestial!

Li Qiye no respondió al Elder Sun, sólo dijo:

"El problema radica en este asunto. Correcto – si quieres cultivar el Físico del Dragón Escarlata, una Planta de Dragón de Fuego realmente tiene una ventaja apropiada. Sin embargo, Elder Sun, su Caldero Celestial siempre había comido Yin Yan Hawk Plants durante cientos de años. El Tesoro Medicinal de su Caldero Celestial había acumulado una gran cantidad de propiedades medicinales Yin Yan, y la esencia dentro del Tesoro Medicinal es la energía de la Llama Yan, pero la Planta del Dragón del Fuego pertenece a la poderosa energía Yang … "

"… Así, de repente la alimentaste con la Planta del Dragón de Fuego. La poderosa energía Yang de la Planta del Dragón de Fuego impactó directamente el Tesoro Medicinal de su Caldero Celestial. Si la situación era seria, entonces dañaría su Caldero Celestial, ¡y más tarde impactaría mucho la calidad del refinamiento de la píldora! Aún más importante, tu físico siempre había sido refinado usando este caldero del tesoro, y fue usado por la energía de la Llama Yan. Sin embargo, ahora, el caldero repentinamente exudó poderosa energía Yang para refinar su Físico, esto inmediatamente suprimió su Físico de Fuego Yan, ¡deteniendo su flujo de sangre! "

Li Qiye habló sin pausas como si lo hubiera memorizado como la palma de su mano – era como si fuera un gran maestro en este tema. Esto no sólo hacía que el Protector Mo se volviera boquiabierto con una cara tonta, pero incluso Elder Sun era lo mismo.

Eventualmente, Li Qiye casualmente determinó:

"Elder Sun, se le considera uno de los dos grandes maestros de la Alquimia de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Usted debe ser consciente, un maestro de la alquimia no sólo debe centrarse en el poder de sus medicamentos, pero, a su Caldero Celestial, uno debe ser muy protector. Natural, un caldero celestial con su llama de origen y las chispas de la llama, es necesario alimentarlo, esta es una zona profunda de estudio Dao. Al mismo tiempo, una vez que el Tesoro Medicinal se forma; Cualesquiera que sean las plantas espirituales que las alimenten después, esto y las propiedades medicinales del Tesoro Medicinal están directamente relacionadas … "

"… La calidad de las Píldoras de Destino y las pastas de Físico no están determinadas sólo por las habilidades del maestro de alquimia, sino también por si el Caldero Celestial es bueno o malo. La otra cosa importante es la afinidad de la Llama del Origen, la esencia del Tesoro Medicinal, y los materiales medicinales futuros; Si ellos entran en conflicto o no es esencial. "

"Los materiales medicinales y la planificación de un caldero celestial, este es un área de estudio profunda; Esto requiere tiempo para acumular. Mientras considere el Caldero Celestial como una segunda vida, entonces usted sería un maestro calificado de la alquimia. "

Li Qiye, de una vez, predicó sobre el Caldero Celestial, hasta el punto en que la boca del Elder Sun estaba retorcida y sus ojos se volvieron locos. En este momento, este discípulo frente a él no parecía un discípulo de trece a catorce años que acababa de unirse a la secta, sino, en cambio, un gran maestro de alquimia. Su predicación con respecto al Caldero Celestial, definitivamente no era una locura y palabras absurdas.

"Bueno, entonces … ¿qué debo hacer para corregirlo?"

Era desconocido cuando Elder Sun fue convencido por Li Qiye. Inadvertidamente, era un anciano, pero no podía evitar pedir respetuosamente el consejo de Li Qiye.

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"El problema de Elder Sun no es serio, y es fácil de arreglar. Elder Sun tiene que dejar de darle de comer la Planta de Dragón de Fuego. Si Elder Sun realmente quiere obtener el Físico del Dragón Escarlata, le recomiendo a Elder Sun que use la Amiable River Fire Plant. La propiedad medicinal de la Amiable River Fire Plant es muy similar a la Yin Yan Hawk Plant. Además, también es un rango más alto; Sin embargo, ¡lo más importante es que la Amiable River Fire Plant está muy familiarizada con el Físico del Dragón Escarlata!"

Capítulo 0057: ¿Maestro de la Alquimia?, esto es sólo un Hobby (1)

Al final, Elder Sun había seguido la sugerencia de Li Qiye, y dejó de alimentar su Caldero Celestial con la Planta del Dragón de Fuego; Él comenzó a pagar un alto precio por la Amicable River Fire Plant, en su lugar.

Bastante seguro, después de un mes, Elder Sun se acercó emocionadamente al Pico Solitario. En ese momento, había olvidado su condición de anciano, y era como un niño pequeño; muy feliz, dijo:

"Hecho, está realmente hecho. Actualmente, la energía de la sangre está fluyendo, y la propiedad medicinal del Caldero Celestial es más fuerte también."

En cuanto a este resultado, Li Qiye sólo tenía una sonrisa. Propiedades medicinales, Calderos Celestiales, Dao de la alquimia … Esta área, si se decía que era el número dos, entonces desde el principio de los tiempos, ¡nadie se atrevería a afirmar ser el número uno!

La expresión indiferente de Li Qiye hizo que Elder Sun cambiara su actitud. Si este era otro discípulo que estuviera siendo alabado por un anciano como este, seguramente estaría muy complacido; Sin embargo, para Li Qiye, esta forma de apreciación era sólo las normas diarias.

"¿Cuándo te uniste por primera vez a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ya habías aprendido el Dao de la alquimia?"

Elder Sun no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión, y su corazón se dio cuenta de sus talentos. En ese momento, le recordó al primer anciano. En los últimos tiempos, el anciano desalentado de repente había recuperado su ardiente ambición y apoyado a Li Qiye. Parecía como si Li Qiye realmente valiera la pena capacitarlo. Antes, subestimaron a Li Qiye, o, hacia este discípulo con un Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal; ¡Pensaron que era esencialmente inútil!

Li Qiye sólo sonrió una vez, y dijo:

"Sólo leí algunos manuales accidentalmente; No era suficiente para el Dao."

"¿Esto no es suficiente para el Dao? "

Elder Sun se calló de inmediato. Li Qiye, con respecto a las propiedades medicinales, tenía una comprensión completa. En cuanto a su Caldero Celestial, ¡su explicación podría ser considerada como única exhaustiva! ¡Incluso Elder Sun se avergonzaría de ser comparado con Li Qiye!

Elder Sun no pudo evitar decir:

"Si encuentras alguna dificultad con el cultivo, podrías pensar en practicar el Dao de la alquimia un poco. Con su visión de las propiedades medicinales, realmente pienso muy bien de ti. ¡Quién sabe, podrías ser el segundo Dios de la Alquimia! "

Elder Sun era extremadamente optimista del resultado de Li Qiye. Desde su perspectiva, Li Qiye podría ser un cultivador pedazo de basura; Sin embargo, si estaba dispuesto a entrar en el Dao de la Alquimia, ¡podría ser un genio médico!

"¿Dios de la Alquimia? "

Otro nombre familiar fue mencionado por otros, y Li Qiye no pudo evitar sonreír.

Elder Sun temía que Li Qiye no supiera quién era el "Dios de la Alquimia", por lo que apresuradamente añadió:

"El Dios de la Alquimia podría ser llamado el Primogenitor de todos los alquimistas; Uno podría decir, la mayoría de los procesos de refinamiento dan fueron creados por él. Algunos incluso dijeron, el nombre 'Caldero Celestial' fue acuñado por él. Durante la Era Solitaria, todo comenzó con él creando un proceso completo de refinación; Su contribución al Dao de la alquimia es incomparable por cualquier otra persona. ¡No sería una exageración decir que, desde el pasado antiguo hasta ahora, tiene uno de los más altos logros con respecto al Dao de la Alquimia!"

Cuando Elder Sun habló del Dios de la Alquimia, Li Qiye no pudo evitar revelar una pequeña sonrisa. Dios de la Alquimia, ¿Eh? No podía ser más familiar, ya que era una parte muy buena de su memoria.

Ese chico era de hecho un genio en el Dao de la alquimia; Este punto, no importa cuánto tiempo había pasado, incluso cuando Li Qiye era el Cuervo Oscuro, todavía tendría que admitirlo.

Li Qiye con una cara sonriente; Elder Sun hablando del Dios de la Alquimia le hizo recordar algunos de los pasados durante la Era Solitaria. Era un tiempo de muchas lunas que eran dignas de recordación. Durante esta época, trajo a este chico para invadir los Nueve Mundos, atravesando la Tierra Prohibida y la Tierra Inmortal. Durante esas muchas lunas, solían consumir tantas píldoras por el bien de crear píldoras; Habían creado incontables métodos de refinamiento, y habían traído a la luz innumerables fórmulas de píldoras. Habían desarrollado tantas plantas espirituales que otros ni siquiera se atreverían a pensar …

Había muchas lunas llenas de emoción y peligro. ¡Durante esos años, hubo muchas creaciones, hay muchas pruebas de píldoras peligrosas, hubo aún más exploraciones! Durante esas muchas lunas, cuando era el Cuervo Oscuro, había planeado innumerables veces contra el Cielo y la Tierra, innumerables veces en la emboscada de gigantes poderosos, ¡e innumerables veces bañaba los Nueve Cielos y Diez Tierras en sangre! Sin embargo, no había muchas lunas que pudieran hacerlo tan sentimental como aquellos años pasados con el Maestro de la Alquimia.

Durante esos muchos años, hubo mucho más amor por el aprendizaje; El tiempo de matar y el olor de sangre era mucho menos.

Desde los tiempos antiguos hasta ahora, ya fueran alquimistas o cultivadores, ambos pensaban que el Dios de la Alquimia era el pináculo del Dao de la Alquimia. Esto no fue sólo porque él era incomparable con respecto a la creación de píldoras, pero lo más importante, ¡creó un sistema completo del Dao de la Alquimia! Para el Dao de la Alquimia, ¡él creó una fundación Inmortal!

En realidad, nadie lo sabía; El fundamento del Dao de la Alquimia no sólo fue formulado por el Dios de la Alquimia solo. En esta materia, había también un Cuervo Oscuro que nadie conocía, innovando nuevos caminos en el Dao de la Alquimia, y creando reglas para el Dao de la Alquimia; ¡El Cuervo Oscuro que nadie conocía tenía una enorme contribución!

Se podría decir que, sin este Cuervo Oscuro, no habría Dios de la Alquimia. Por supuesto, este secreto, ningún descendiente lo sabía.

Pensando en esos años, el corazón de Li Qiye no pudo dejar de soltar un largo suspiro. Si tenía algún remordimiento, su mayor pesar sería que había perdido sus recuerdos sobre el manual de alquimia más precioso del mundo. Una vez que estos recuerdos fueron borrados, no había manera de recuperarlos. La razón era simple, él no podría encontrar este manual de la alquimia más adelante. Incluso si era sólo una parte incompleta, todavía no podía encontrarlo.

En cuanto a este asunto, Li Qiye negó discretamente con la cabeza. El chico, ese año, era un loco. Después de convertirse en el Dios de la Alquimia, Li Qiye le había recordado que debía buscar un discípulo para transmitir su herencia. Sin embargo, este chico se volvió loco; A pesar de que dejó muchos manuales valiosos para sus descendientes, ¡el más valioso que estaba codiciado por la gente estaba desaparecido!

Li Qiye sabía, que este viejo loco lo hizo intencionalmente. Él, al final, ¡no quería dejar atrás este manual de alquimia!

Como Li Qiye estaba recordando, su expresión aturdida hizo que Elder Sun confundiera que Li Qiye estaba pensando en ser un Dios de la Alquimia; Que había sido convencido con éxito por Elder Sun.

"¿Qué hay de cambiar al Dao de la Alquimia? Si realmente quieres cambiar al Dao de la Alquimia, ¡te enseñaré el conocimiento de toda mi vida! En el futuro, se convertirá en el maestro de alquimia más fuerte en nuestra secta. Más tarde, podrías subir al asiento del anciano, o incluso al asiento del Maestro de la Secta; ¡Este asunto sería tan fácil como girar tu palma!"

Elder Sun no pudo evitar exhortar a Li Qiye aún más porque, ¡vio el potencial de Li Qiye!

Si este era un discípulo diferente, habiendo oído simplemente que el anciano quería tomarlo como discípulo, naturalmente estaría extremadamente emocionado; Desearía que pudiera de inmediato inclinarse en el lugar para formalmente convertirse en discípulo de un anciano, pero Li Qiye estaba actuando poco impresionado.

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Gracias, anciano, por tu apoyo, pero el Dao de la Alquimia es sólo un pasatiempo mío. "

Las palabras de Li Qiye silenciaron a Elder Sun. En su frente aparecieron líneas negras. Si este fuera alguien más, definitivamente pensaría que Li Qiye estaba siendo arrogante; Sin embargo, en este momento, Elder Sun no tuvo este pensamiento. En su corazón, ¡Elder Sun estaba loco porque Li Qiye estaba perdiendo su aptitud!

Elder Sun estaba verdaderamente enfurecido; Él realmente quería ir en un alboroto, pero todavía se calmó. Al final, dijo de una manera muy cariñosa:

"Puedes pensar en esto con cuidado de nuevo; Si algún día cambias de opinión, puedes encontrarme en cualquier momento."

En cuanto a las buenas intenciones de Elder Sun, Li Qiye sólo pudo sonreír. Al ver la actitud de Li Qiye, Elder Sun sólo podía suspirar al salir.

En realidad, la esperanza de Elder Sun no murió. No habían pasado pocos días, cuando Protector Mo también apareció en el Pico Solitario. Después de su llegada y ver a Li Qiye, abrió la boca y sólo salió tartamudez. Quería hablar, pero no pudo. Después de mediodía, no podía decir nada.

"Elder Sun quiere que me convenzas de practicar el Dao de la Alquimia, ¿verdad?"

Frente al vacilante Protector Mo, Li Qiye estaba consciente; Sonrió mientras decía.

Protector Mo estaba un poco avergonzado; Él torpemente sonrió y tuvo que decir:

"Mi maestro tiene este pensamiento. Aunque, si para practicar o no practicar, al final, sigue dependiendo de usted. Nadie se atreve a forzar el asunto." De hecho, el corazón de Protector Mo estaba claro que Li Qiye era una persona testaruda, con su propio camino. Simplemente no tuvo la opción de rechazar la petición de su maestro.

"El Dao de la Alquimia es sólo un pasatiempo para mí; Si tengo tiempo, lo pensaré un poco." Li Qiye sonrió y dijo.

Con respecto a este resultado, Protector Mo estaba preparado mentalmente; Por lo tanto, no trató de convencer a Li Qiye, y fue a informar a su maestro.

Con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían transcurrido otros tres meses. Los trescientos discípulos en el Pico Limpieza de Jade no requerían mucha atención de Li Qiye. Li Qiye también había alcanzado la gran finalización del rango de Físico Yun, ahora estaba en la etapa Templado de Cuerpo. ¡Él estaba listo para el avance al tercer nivel de Físico Yun, Bautismo Corporal!

Este bautismo, para los cultivadores, era extremadamente importante. Esto era especialmente cierto para los genios con los Físicos Xiantian y los Físicos Emperador; Este nivel fue aún más crucial.

¡Este nivel fue una oportunidad para todos los cultivadores de moldear sus cuerpos por primera vez! El Bautismo Corporal no sólo se basaba en el cultivo; Con el fin de moldear el físico de uno, ¡el asunto más importante era la pasta Física!

Por supuesto, para los cultivadores en términos de principio, cuanto mayor era el rango de la pasta Física, mejor era para él moldeo corporal. Sin embargo, dentro del proceso de cultivo, hubo varias restricciones.

Como ejemplo, un Físico Xiantian, para su primer moldeo corporal, una pasta Físico Xiantian sería la mejor. En primer lugar, sería fácil absorber la esencia de la pasta; En segundo lugar, porque fue el primer moldeo corporal, con el mismo rango de pasta Física como su propio Físico era lo más adecuado. En realidad, en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, en este rango, la mayoría de los discípulos durante su primer moldeado corporal no tenían elección; Sólo podían elegir una pasta de Físico Houtian.

La razón era simple, porque nadie tenía una opción diferente. La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba declinando; Con respecto a la cuestión de los materiales, era muy limitada. ¡Los discípulos que podían usar una pasta de Físico Xiantian eran los discípulos directos de los ancianos! Li Qiye reflexionó durante un momento. El tiempo que quería la pasta física pronto se acercaba, así que fue a buscar al primer anciano.

De hecho, podría haber usado la pasta física antes; Sin embargo, debido a que deseaba estabilizar la energía de la sangre de Yin Yang dentro de su Rueda de Vida, él empujó la materia de la pasta física detrás. Al escuchar la intención de Li Qiye, el primer anciano no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Miró a Li Qiye y preguntó:

"¿Has alcanzado la etapa de Bautismo Corporal del rango de Físico Yun?" Calculo el tiempo con los dedos. Li Qiye uniéndose a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y su comienzo de cultivación no ha alcanzado un año, pero ya había alcanzado el rango de Físico Yun, a nivel de Bautismo Corporal.

Con este tipo de logros, en cualquier secta, sería considerado un genio. Uno tenía que saber,

Li Qiye tenía un Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal. Esto era imposible.

Esto, cuando el Primer Anciano respondió, volvió a mirar a Li Qiye; preguntó:

"¿Usted practicó la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio?"

Capítulo 0058: ¿Maestro de la Alquimia?, esto es sólo un Hobby (2)

Con la constitución de Li Qiye, para llegar a esta etapa dentro de un año; La única explicación era que Li Qiye practicaba la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio.

"Está bien."

Esto no era un secreto dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y Li Qiye tampoco tenía nada que ocultar; Así, tranquilamente dijo.

Habiendo escuchado esto, el primer anciano se quedó en silencio por un momento. Si éste fuera otro discípulo, ciertamente le pediría que no practicara esta Ley de Mérito; Sin embargo, ¿Li Qiye todavía tenía otra opción? Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, Palacio Destino Mortal. Con esta constitución, sin importar cuál Ley de Mérito fue elegida, el resultado final no sería diferente.

Finalmente, el primer anciano dijo:

"Esta pasta Físico Rey, la secta ha terminado de prepararla. Sin embargo, usted necesita estar mentalmente preparado. Las partes medicinales de esta pasta corporal, fuera de la médula de la bestia principal, eran medicinas espirituales de alrededor de cien mil años, y las mejores eran de ciento diez mil o ciento veinte mil años. La médula de la bestia principal sólo le faltaba un poco, ya que está ligeramente fuera de cien mil años. Por lo tanto, cuando uses esta pasta física, necesitas estar mentalmente preparado."

En realidad, con respecto a esta materia de pasta física, el primer anciano había hecho todo lo posible y había ejercido sus ahorros tan arduamente ganados. Sólo para que Li Qiye pudiera casarse con Li Shuangyan, ¡se podría decir que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo!

"En este asunto, el anciano puede estar seguro."

Li Qiye sonrió una vez.

En realidad, Li Qiye ya estaba preparado. Hoy en día, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había declinado. Para poder recolectar los materiales medicinales para una pasta Físico Rey, esto ya era muy difícil.

El Primer Anciano se detuvo por un momento, y luego continuó:

"Hay otra cosa que es considerablemente difícil de tratar; Esta es la materia de la alquimia. En nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, con respecto a las habilidades de la alquimia, hay dos personas en la parte superior: Elder Cao y Elder Sun, respectivamente."

Aquí, el primer anciano miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y dijo:

"Con respecto a la habilidad de crear alquimia, Elder Cao es mejor que Elder Sun, por una parte. Para Elder Sun refinar la pasta física, seis veces no sería un problema; Siete refinamientos, me temo que está fuera de su alcance. Elder Cao para refinar siete veces, no es problema."

"Elder Cao no está necesariamente dispuesto a refinar la pasta física para mí."

Li Qiye sonrió, su mente estaba confiada.

El primer anciano no estaba dispuesto a hablar más sobre este asunto, por lo que sólo dijo:

"Respecto al asunto de la pasta física, Elder Sun está muy dispuesto a refinarla para usted; Sin embargo, lo único es que no está muy seguro de la fuerza medicinal."

"Esta materia de la pasta física, Primer Anciano no necesita preocuparse por ello. ¿Qué tal esto? El Primer Anciano puede preparar los materiales medicinales; Sobre la pasta física, yo me encargaré de ella."

Li Qiye ya sabía que Cao Xiong no estaría dispuesto a refinar la pasta física para él; Esto era un asunto muy dentro de sus expectativas. Sin embargo, no tendría que ir a pedir a Cao Xiong tampoco.

"Esto debería estar bien."

Después de que el Primer Anciano vio la completa confianza de Li Qiye, sólo pudo afirmar asintiendo con la cabeza. Un momento después, dijo:

"Dejaré que un discípulo guarde los materiales medicinales para usted. Cuando quieras refinarlos, solo di una palabra; Enviaré a un discípulo para que traiga los materiales."

Li Qiye agradeció al anciano, luego se fue a su Pico Solitario.

Li Qiye todavía no regresó a su Pico Solitario cuando vio que la expresión de Nan Huairen no era buena. Nan Huairen se acercó rápidamente a él y dijo con urgencia.

"Hermano mayor, ¡esto no es bueno! ¡No está bien!"

Siguiendo a Nan Huairen estaban las personas del Pico Limpieza de Jade como Xu Pei; Sus expresiones no se veían bien.

Li Qiye miró fijamente a Nan Huairen y le preguntó:

"¿Se cayó el cielo?"

Nan Huairen respondió apresuradamente:

"Hermano mayor, el cielo no se cayó; Sin embargo, su patio está siendo destruido por otros. "

"¿Destruyendo mi patio?"

Habiendo escuchado esto, los ojos de Li Qiye no pudieron evitar entrecerrar, y luego sonrió radiante:

"¿Quién tiene el repentino interés de venir a destruir mi patio así?"

Viendo los ojos entrecerrados de Li Qiye hizo que Nan Huairen e incluso los corazones de la multitud con Xu Pei entraran en pánico; Este comportamiento sonriente de Li Qiye, en sus ojos, en comparación con el rostro de un demonio, hizo sus corazones aún más fríos.

"Fue, fue el hermano mayor Leng Shizhi."

Xu Pei silenciosamente susurró a Li Qiye.

"Primer hermano, he oído que el hermano mayor Leng fue cortejando a la Diosa Li."

Un discípulo se puso audaz, y él dijo.

A pesar de que los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade eran todos de la Montaña Limpieza de Jade, actualmente, los trescientos discípulos estaban al lado de Li Qiye; Eran de la misma facción.

"También he escuchado que el hermano mayor Leng había dado tesoros a la Diosa Li…"

"Primer hermano, el hermano mayor Leng es un genio de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Él, es un poderoso rival de amor tuyo."

Un discípulo, no sin preocupaciones, dijo.

En este momento, aunque todos estos discípulos estaban diciendo cosas diferentes, todos tenían el mismo sentimiento de ira contra un enemigo común de Li Qiye. Sin embargo, no eran sin preocupaciones, por Li Qiye, porque al final, Leng Shizhi era el genio de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación – un discípulo directo de Elder Cao.

Se podría decir que, con respecto a la apariencia, Leng Shizhi la tenía; Con respecto a los talentos, lo tenía también; Con respecto a un respaldo, no estaba exento; En cuanto a su origen, tiene el origen. Personalmente, querían que Li Qiye se casara con Li Shuangyan. Después de todo,

Li Shuangyan y Li Qiye habían estado juntos en los últimos días, y estarían contentos de verlo suceder.

Sin embargo, con un poderoso rival de amor como Leng Shizhi, los discípulos, como Xu Pei, no estaban sin preocupaciones por Li Qiye.

"¿Un poderoso rival de amor?"

Habiendo oído esta frase, Li Qiye la encontró realmente ridícula, y la esquina de sus labios no pudo evitar ponerse en ángulo. Su expresión sonriente rizó incontrolablemente.

Nan Huairen le recordó:

"Primer hermano, en este asunto, Leng Shizhi había recibido permiso tácito de Cao Xiong; Tal vez incluso un fuerte apoyo de él. Es más fácil esconderse de una brillante lanza que protegerse de una flecha oculta. Primer hermano también podría tener cuidado; por si acaso."

Nan Huairen, también, sabía de la situación de Li Qiye – ¿un poderoso rival de amor? Nan Huairen, por supuesto, no consideraría a Leng Shizhi calificado como un rival de amor de Li Qiye; ¿Leng Shizhi valió la pena? Incluso en la Nine Saint Demon Gate, Li Qiye seguía rugiendo; ¿Y mucho menos Leng Shizhi?

¿Por qué Li Shuangyan vino a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación? Simplemente pon; Fue debido a Li Qiye. No importa cuán excelente Leng Shizhi fuera, no sería comparable a Li Qiye. ¿Estos dos esencialmente no estaban en el mismo nivel? ¿Qué títulos tenía Leng Shizhi para convertirse en un rival de amor de Li Qiye?

"Vamos, vamos a ver cómo mi más fuerte rival de amor está destruyendo mi patio."

Li Qiye dijo tranquilamente estas palabras como si el patio que se estaba destruyendo no era el suyo.

Cuando Li Qiye, junto con Nan Huairen, subieron a la cima del Pico Solitario, se produjeron muchos ruidos. "Boom Boom". En este momento, Leng Shizhi ordenaba a algunos discípulos que destruyeran el patio de Li Qiye; Siete u ocho partes fueron destruidas.

Sin embargo, de pie frente a su pabellón adyacente al patio, Li Shuangyan sólo observaba fríamente, sin decir una palabra.

"Li Qiye, has vuelto en el momento perfecto."

Al ver a Li Qiye junto con el grupo de Nan Huairen regresando, Leng Shizhi levantó arrogantemente su barbilla y dijo:

"¡A partir de hoy, se trasladará al Pequeño Pico de la Primavera para vivir!"

Leng Shizhi usó un tono dominante hacia Li Qiye; Era como si creyera que Li Qiye definitivamente lo escucharía.

"¿Por qué debo mudarme al Pequeño Pico de la Primavera?"

Li Qiye miró el patio destruido, sin dejar de sonreír de todo corazón; Era como si no hubiera ni siquiera una pizca de ira dentro de él.

Leng Shizhi se puso un poco impaciente, y fríamente dijo:

"Si te digo que vayas, entonces vete; ¿¡Por qué hay tanta charla?! ¡A partir de hoy, voy a vivir en el Pico Solitario! ¡El pequeño patio aquí estaba en el camino, así que, después de que sea destruido, yo construiré un pabellón espiritual aquí! "

Aquí, Leng Shizhi comenzó a ignorar a Li Qiye; Él puso la expresión que consideraba la más guapa y encantadora, y sonrió a Li Shuangyan en la lejana distancia:

"El Pico Solitario pasa por alto la totalidad de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y la vista es muy buena. Diosa Li que eligió quedarse en este lugar, podría ser considerado como tener una visión incomparable. Yo, por suerte, tengo el honor de estar al lado de la Diosa Li, discutiendo el Dao, ¡la investigación de los misterios profundos – esto sería una historia preciosa!"

Después de la llegada de Li Shuangyan a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ésta no fue la primera vez que Leng Shizhi la cortejó. Sin embargo, cada vez, se encontró con una puerta cerrada con llave; Li Shuangyan esencialmente era demasiado perezosa para cuidar de él en absoluto.

Continuando sin una entrada, Leng Shizhi decidió trasladarse al Pico Solitario; Él quería estar más cerca de Li Shuangyan y aprovechar esta oportunidad para ganar su favor. Como dicta el proverbio; ¡el pabellón más cercano al agua goza de la luz de la luna primero!

Leng Shizhi reveló públicamente esta actitud en particular, y esto causó que los corazones de la multitud con Nan Huairen se molestaran. La Diosa Li y su primer hermano estaban comprometidos – esto era un asunto del que todos en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación eran conscientes. En la actualidad, Leng Shizhi, frente a Li Qiye, estaba cortejando a Li Shuangyan; Esto básicamente no estaba colocando a Li Qiye en sus ojos.

En cuanto a Li Shuangyan, sólo miró a Leng Shizhi. Este era el tipo de persona que, después de la muerte, no sabía cómo había muerto. Con sólo habilidades como las suyas, ¿aún se atrevió a acariciar los bigotes del tigre y a provocar a Li

Qiye? ¡Esto era simplemente estar cansado de vivir! Cuando Li Qiye estaba en la Nine Saint Demon Gate, incluso su maestro, Rey Demonio Lun Ri, tenía tres partes contenidas; ¿Una persona insignificante como Leng Shizhi que valdría?

Leng Shizhi, frente a la presencia de Li Qiye, que vendía comportamiento coqueto, hizo a Li Qiye incapaz de retener su risa. El asunto de Leng Shizhi cortejando a Li Shuangyan; ¡Él por supuesto sabía! ¡Con las mujeres a su alrededor, Li Qiye tenía absoluta confianza! Este tipo de insignificante materia; no quería molestarse en intervenir.

Ahora, Leng Shizhi realmente fue a ofenderlo. Li Qiye no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar con lástima a Leng Shizhi, y después dijo a Li Shuangyan:

"¿Estuviste aquí y veías cómo se derribaba el pequeño patio?"

"¿No es esto un asunto interno de su Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?"

Li Shuangyan soltó una ligera sonrisa; Esta expresión sonriente era capaz de causar la caída de una nación.

La leve sonrisa de Li Shuangyan fue suficiente para causar el espíritu de Leng Shizhi y el alma ser volteados boca abajo.

Una vez que su mente llegó, su corazón estaba rodeado de celos. Tenía la intención de estar más cerca de Li Shuangyan

muchas veces, pero Li Shuangyan, hasta ahora, todavía no le vendió ningún color, y mucho menos una risa; este asunto

de repente le hizo odiar a

Li Qiye aún más.

En este punto, la expresión de Leng Shizhi se enfrió, y él la reprendió en voz alta.

"¿Por qué sigues vagando tontamente aquí?, lárgate rápidamente ¿Es el Pico Solitario un área donde puedas ser tonto? En el futuro, El Pico Solitario será el lugar donde yo cultive el corazón y nutra el personaje; Si te atreves a precipitarte y causar una conmoción aquí, usaremos las reglas de la secta para tratar contigo."

Con Leng Shizhi actuando así, Li Qiye todavía no estaba enojado, pero el grupo de Nan Huairen estaba indignado, especialmente Nan Huairen. El Pico Solitario fue asignado a Li Qiye por los Ancianos; Sin embargo, ahora, Leng Shizhi se estaba apoderando del pico de Li Qiye, e incluso destruyó su lugar. Peor aún, incluso usó las reglas de la secta para amenazarlo. ¡Esto era demasiado arrogante! ¡Esto era no dar la cara a nadie!

Capítulo 0059: Conspiración (1)

"El Pico Solitario fue asignado por los ancianos como el alojamiento para el primer hermano."

Nan Huairen habló en contra de la injusticia hacia Li Qiye.

Escuchando las palabras de Nan Huairen, Leng Shizhi le dirigió una mirada fría y dijo fríamente:

"En este momento, estoy reasignando el Pico Solitario – ¿tienes algo que decir?"

Aquí, Leng Shizhi se detuvo por un momento, y luego continuó:

"Nan Huairen, en la secta, se le considera un hombre inteligente. No pases tus días pegados con esta bolsa de paja; ¡Esto es semejante a destruir su propio futuro! ¡Si sigues un pedazo de basura como él, tú, en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no lograrás ni siquiera un medio paso adelante!"

Estas palabras de Leng Shizhi; No eran sólo para burlarse de Nan Huairen, ¡pero también estaban allí para amenazarlo!

Nan Huairen era uno que entendía que las mangas largas ayudaban a bailar bellamente; Él era suave y liso en establecer relaciones sociales, así que ¿cómo podía no entender el tono? Siguiendo a quién, el corazón de Nan Huairen ya tenía sus propias ideas. Respecto a las palabras de Leng Shizhi, Nan Huairen dijo en tono grave sin titubear:

"Mayor no necesita preocuparse por esto. El primer hermano es el talento sobresaliente de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Seré como el trueno celestial; ¡Donde él ordena, yo golpearé allí!"

"¿¡Dispuesto a caer de la gracia!?"

Nan Huairen, frente a él, negó su petición, así que Leng Shizhi frunció el ceño fríamente.

A Li Qiye no le importaban estos tratos políticos; Sólo miró a Leng Shizhi, y dijo:

"Por la camaradería de la secta, te daré una oportunidad. Haga un buen trabajo en la fijación del pequeño patio; ¡De lo contrario, mañana, usted no será capaz de levantarse, incluso si quisiera!"

Li Qiye diciendo esto causó a los ojos de Leng Shizhi ejercer frialdad, su intención de matar se hizo más alta. Él sonrió fríamente una vez, y luego dijo:

"¡No conocéis la inmensidad del Cielo y la Tierra! ¿Realmente piensas que eres el primer hermano de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación? ¡Te atreves a decir esto en mi cara! Hmph, con sólo usted y este montón de chatarra en frente, sin embargo, todavía se atreve a decir cosas arrogantes!

¿Un grupo de payasos tienen las habilidades de ser mis enemigos?"

Las palabras de Leng Shizhi inmediatamente hicieron enojar a los corazones del grupo de Xu Pei. Estas palabras de Leng Shizhi no sólo habían deshonrado a Li Qiye, sino que también les habían deshonrado a ellos.

Frente a un Leng Shizhi que no conocía los límites correctos, Li Qiye era demasiado perezoso para prestarle atención. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"¿Así qué? ¿No habías pronunciado palabras arrogantes antes? ¿Diciendo que no sería capaz de levantarme mañana? En la actualidad, ¿por qué estás tratando de huir ahora? Ser cobarde incluso antes de que empiece la batalla, sin embargo, una bolsa de paja como tú aún se atrevía a saltar delante de mí … "

Al ver que Li Qiye se estaba volviendo, Leng Shizhi rio fríamente al decir esto.

"Batirle desde el pico; Golpéalo hasta que su padre y su madre ya no puedan reconocerlo. ¡Si no quiere reparar mi patio, también cortale la tercera pierna!"

Li Qiye esencialmente no quería desperdiciar demasiadas palabras con Leng Shizhi. Sólo se dirigió al frente del pabellón de Li Shuangyan, y él le ordenó.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja …"

El comando repentino de Li Qiye a Li Shuangyan hizo a Leng Shizhi actuar como si él hubiera oído la historia más divertida en el mundo. Se rio hasta que su cuerpo fue arqueado; Señaló a Li Qiye con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

"¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Crees que eres el Rey Demonio? ¿O un Emperador Mortal? Eres sólo un saco de paja, ¿pero aún te atreves a ser arrogante y mandón con la Diosa Li? Diosa Li, este idiota, yo lo disciplinaré por ust-"

Sin embargo, antes de que Leng Shizhi pudiera terminar su frase, Li Shuangyan se había levantado, lo miraba como si estuviera mirando a un idiota y ella dijo fríamente:

"Te daré la oportunidad para hacer un movimiento."

De repente, la sonrisa de Leng Shizhi se congeló en el mismo lugar. Su expresión era aún más exagerada que cuando uno comía mierda. Todo su cuerpo estaba helado, y no podía tener otra expresión.

"¡BANG!"

Durante el momento en que Leng Shizhi todavía estaba aturdido, Li Shuangyan, con una patada, lo hizo volar fuera del Pico Solitario. Después, un grito agonizante por debajo del Pico Solitario hizo eco; Sin duda, Li Shuangyan utilizó una fuerza apropiada.

En este punto, los discípulos que habían destruido el patio estaban parados. Li Shuangyan enseñó a Leng Shizhi una lección; En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya lo había golpeado hasta que gritó. Esta escena rompió el coraje de los otros discípulos.

Incluso el grupo de Xu Pei – los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade – no pudieron evitar mirarse. A pesar de que, en los últimos días, Li Shuangyan siempre había estado al lado de Li Qiye; Sin embargo, rara vez hablaban entre sí. De acuerdo con el grupo, Li Shuangyan se quedó porque las dos sectas tenían un pacto matrimonial, por lo que tuvo que quedarse con el primer hermano.

Sin embargo, no esperaban que la orgullosa hija del cielo, la Diosa Li, Princesa del Old Ox Country que reinaba sobre diez mil personas, escuchara a su primer hermano. Si este asunto se iba a difundir, otros lo encontrarían difícil de creer.

¿Qué era la Nine Saint Demon Gate?, ¿Que era la actual Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación? En este momento, el estatus de Li Shuangyan era alto más allá de la imaginación. Ni siquiera los ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de

Purificación tenían la capacidad de compararse con ella; Un gran personaje inalcanzable, pero ella todavía escuchaba a su primer hermano – este asunto era demasiado imposible de imaginar.

Después de que Li Shuangyan enseñó a Leng Shizhi una lección, como el perro más leal de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen sonrió fríamente, miró a los discípulos que destruyeron el patio y dijo:

"¿Todavía no han salido? ¿Tal vez ustedes están esperando para nosotros cuidar de todos ustedes también? Hmph, todos somos discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Ustedes no deben cruzar los límites. No crean que abrazar las piernas de Elder Cao significa que podrán ignorar las leyes."

"… ¿El aura celestial del primer hermano es algo que ustedes podrían provocar? Hmph, tan estrechos de mente, incluso para el Rey Demonio, el primer hermano todavía sería un estimado invitado! ¡No piensen que podrán desafiar al hermano mayor solo porque todos han encontrado un respaldo! El hermano mayor es misericordioso, y no se molestaría con todos ustedes; De lo contrario, sólo habría muerte, ¡no importa el respaldo que tenga!"

Nan Huairen era astuto y meticuloso. Sabía exactamente qué palabras decir y qué acciones tomar. Esta vez, parecía que estaba usando a Li Qiye para actuar arrogante, pero estas palabras no eran sólo para los discípulos que destruían el patio; Estas palabras también fueron para que el grupo de Xu Pei oyera – ¡estas palabras estaban destinadas a despertarlos!

Estos discípulos recuperaron su ingenio, y sus cuerpos temblaron. Con esas palabras, arrojaron el equipo en sus manos, y se volvieron para huir. En este momento, su jefe ya había sido golpeado hasta el punto de gritar como un cerdo sacrificado. Incluso si eran diez veces más valientes, todavía no se atreverían a desafiar a Li Qiye.

Cuando el grupo de Xu Pei todavía estaba sorprendido, Li Shuangyan había volado en frente del pabellón. Para enseñar a Leng Shizhi una lección difícil, alguien con su cultivación, era como levantar la mano.

Incluso si Leng Shizhi era el genio de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, contra alguien como Li Shuangyan, la hija orgullosa del cielo, ¡no fue suficiente para alcanzar el ápice!

Una vez Li Shuangyan había regresado, Li Qiye la miró una vez; entonces dijo:

"¡No tenga en cuenta la orden de la secta, debes recordar tu propia responsabilidad! A cualquiera que bloquee mi camino, no importa quién sea, ¡mátalos sin piedad!"

Las palabras de Li Qiye hicieron confundir a Xu Pei y su grupo, ¡pero el corazón de Nan Huairen se movió! El grupo de Xu Pei no sabía las complejidades dentro, pero Nan Huairen lo hizo.

¡Li Qiye había dicho anteriormente que Li Shuangyan sería una dama! En la actualidad, Li Qiye había ordenado a Li Shuangyan así; En este asunto, Nan Huairen había comprendido de repente; ¿cómo podía Nan Huairen no estar choqueado?

Li Shuangyan es la Princesa del Old Ox Country, y la descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate; ¡Sin embargo, hoy en día, ella era sólo una dama del primer hermano!

Durante el momento, cuando la multitud seguía aturdida, Li Qiye se volvió y entró en el pabellón de Li Shuangyan. Sus palabras resonaron desde adentro; Siempre fue tan indiferente y despreocupado así:

"Esta vez, has fallado en tu deber. Me quedaré temporalmente en tu habitación; te quedas en la habitación contigua para proteger mi Dao para mí."

Como Li Qiye dijo esto, Li Shuangyan estaba enojada y abatida. Al final, sólo podía pisar el pie, y luego entró, sin decir nada.

Tal escena convirtió a Xu Pei y a los otros en estatuas de piedra; Esta escena era demasiado dominante, ¿verdad? Esta escena fue el evento más agresivo y dominante que jamás habían visto.

Li Shuangyan, en sus mentes, era un personaje inalcanzable, una Diosa Celestial generacional, descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, y la Princesa del Old Ox Country; Su maestro era Rey Demonio Lun Ri, y ella también tenía un natural nacido Físico Rey y Palacio Destino Santo. Sólo uno de estos asuntos era suficiente para sorprender a otros. Una hija orgullosa del cielo como

Li Shuangyan, no importa el lugar, sería la luna que todas las estrellas giraban alrededor.

Sin embargo, hoy, la hija orgullosa de este cielo, Li Shuangyan, sólo podía estar en la habitación para servir a su primer hermano. Este hecho, esta escena, era demasiado dominante; ¡Este tipo de dominación, incluso un Emperador Mortal podría ser así, no más!

Dentro del pabellón del tesoro de Li Shuangyan, dentro de la cámara de su señora, Li Qiye se acostó en su elegante cama, y vislumbró la expresión molesta de Li Shuangyan. Sus dos manos acolcharon cómodamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y él casualmente dijo:

"Sé que estás molesta. Sin embargo, usted realmente falló en su deber. Siendo mi dama, deberías saber qué hacer. Si sientes que no soy digno de tu servicio, entonces puedes irte en cualquier momento. Este tipo de asunto, no quiero forzarte; Escoger un melón obstinado no lo hará dulce."

Li Shuangyan sólo miraba fijamente a Li Qiye en silencio, y ella no dijo nada, no importa qué.

"Tu silencio, lo consideraré como si estuvieras dispuesta a quedarte aquí."

Li Qiye dijo con indiferencia, y dejó caer este asunto. Habló con Li Shuangyan:

"Envía estas palabras al Rey Demonio Lun Ri en mi lugar, y dile que necesito un maestro de la alquimia. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mejor."

"Enviaré el mensaje al maestro, pero, en cuanto a la persona enviada por el maestro, no me corresponde decidir."

Después de un tiempo, la ira de Li Shuangyan cesó. Al final, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la orgullosa hija del cielo; Con este repentino cambio de estatus, todavía no estaba acostumbrada. Después de que su mente se había calmado, se volvió a enfrentar de nuevo.

"En cuanto a este asunto, estoy seguro de que el Rey Demonio Lun Ri tendrá su propia opinión."

Li Qiye sonrió, y, después de que todo estaba decidido, dejó de preocuparse. Luego se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Con tal escena, Li Shuangyan no sabía si estar molesta o en silencio. Este chico de trece a catorce años; Era más dominante que cualquier otro hombre al que había conocido anteriormente. Hoy, incluso, tomó su cama, e incluso sintió que era una cosa tan natural; ¡Estaba complacientemente acostado y roncando! Este chico arrogante era algo que había

visto por primera vez; Sin embargo, lo que la hacía aún más callada era que este chico dormía en su cama, aunque era sólo un chico mucho más joven que ella; ¡Un niño de trece a catorce años!

Efectivamente, al día siguiente, el patio fue reconstruido por otros; Este nuevo patio no era menor que el antiguo.

Leng Shizhi fue incapaz de levantarse de la paliza de Li Shuangyan, y esto causó a Cao Xiong, su maestro, no tener lugar para ventilar su ira en este momento!

Su idea era esperar que su discípulo pudiera acercarse a Li Shuangyan. No pensaba que su genial discípulo, de quien estaba más orgulloso, no sólo no recibió el favor de Li Shuangyan, ¡sino que también había sido golpeado hasta el punto de no poder moverse en su cama!

Este asunto hizo a Cao Xiong enojado hasta el punto de vomitar sangre. Su discípulo fue golpeado por la descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, Princesa del Old Ox Country; ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Matar a la puerta y encontrar a Li Shuangyan hasta la puntuación?

Capítulo 0060: Conspiración (2)

Esta cuestión, aunque Cao Xiong fuera diez veces más valiente, todavía no se atrevería. No sólo él; Incluso la totalidad de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no se atrevería a ofender a

Li Shuangyan. Ofenderla, era semejante a ofender a toda la Nine Saint Demon Gate. ¡Para ofender a un monstruo gigante como la Nine Saint Demon Gate, esto era lo mismo que buscar la muerte!

"¡Al diablo con eso!"

Cao Xiong no pudo evitar gritar esta frase. Su genial discípulo no entro en los ojos de

Li Shuangyan, pero una bolsa de paja como Li Qiye ganó el favor de Li Shuangyan; esto era como encontrarse con un fantasma.

Este evento, la única explicación fue que Li Qiye era un espía de la Nine Saint Demon Gate. Sin embargo, este tipo de explicación era aún más como encontrarse con un fantasma y aún menos plausible que Li Shuangyan favoreciendo a Li Qiye.

Si la Nine Saint Demon Gate envió a un discípulo con un Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal y Palacio Destino Mortal para infiltrarse en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, entonces eso sería realmente como encontrarse con un fantasma. Lo que fue aún peor era que Li Qiye sería el espía menos calificado; ¿Alguna vez había visto a un espía tan arrogante?

Decir que Li Qiye era un espía de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, ni Cao Xiong mismo lo creyó. Esto era meramente un esquema para atacar a Li Qiye.

Si Li Qiye no era un espía de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, ¿cuál era la razón del favor de

Li Shuangyan hacia él? ¿Podría ser porque las dos sectas tienen un pacto matrimonial? ¿O tal vez porque Li Shuangyan realmente le gustaba?

En cuanto a este asunto, Cao Xiong casi había roto su cabeza de pensamientos continuos. La expresión de Cao Xiong era extremadamente difícil de ver; Al final, fue a visitar cierto lugar en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

En la parte superior de un pico principal en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba un pico con la energía del mundo natural más densa en la secta; Sin embargo, hoy en día, dentro de la sala principal de este pico, no era un anciano ni un protector de la secta, ¡sino el asesor invitado

Dong Shenglong!

Asesor invitado; Este asiento estaba presente en muchas sectas e incluso en muchos países. Ser asesor invitado era beneficiarse de los recursos de la secta o nación, y no necesitaban preocuparse por los asuntos de la secta; ¡Sólo cuando las sectas o naciones se reunieron con un desastre es que el asesor invitado debía tomar medidas!

Dong Shenglong era un asesor invitado de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, además, ¡también era el consejero invitado de la secta!

Dentro del antiguo vestíbulo, el aliento de un Royal Noble – como el mercurio – descargado en el aire; Sin una sola abertura. ¡Esto hizo que otros no se atrevan a acercarse! Un hombre viejo que llevaba una túnica azul con una presión que suprime; Todo su cuerpo absorbió y ejerció la espantosa energía de un Royal Noble. Sin duda, era un poderoso Royal Noble; Un Royal Noble que era altamente experimentado.

Dong Shenglong, asesor invitado de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, era un poderoso Royal Noble que podría cambiar la expresión de otras personas. Su cultivo, comparado con los Seis Ancianos de la secta, era aún más fuerte.

En este momento, Dong Shenglong y Cao Xiong estaban compartiendo una mesa. Aunque estaban sentados juntos, Cao Xiong seguía mostrándose respetuoso y cauteloso.

"El estado de ánimo del hermano Cao recientemente no ha sido bueno, ah."

Dong Shenglong vertió vino en el tazón de Cao Xiong. Como Royal Noble, parecía muy accesible; ¡Sin embargo, sus ojos insondables llevaban frialdad que podía tragar a otros!

Cao Xiong bebió el vino en silencio, y no dijo nada en el momento. Naturalmente, vino aquí con muchas expectativas, pero no estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca primero. Esperaba a que Dong Shenglong diera el precio.

"¿El hermano Cao está preocupado por el puesto del Maestro de la Secta? "

Dong Shenglong todavía estaba sirviendo vino para Cao Xiong; Su cara todavía llevaba la misma sonrisa oculta, pero las frías intenciones en sus ojos eran extremadamente aterradoras.

Dong Shenglong era un asesor invitado para la secta, pero en realidad, su origen era formidable. Su título Royal Noble no fue proclamado por sí mismo; Le fue otorgado por el Reino de la Joya Celestial.

El fondo de Dong Shenglong era de la nobleza del Reino de la Joya Celestial. Esta noble familia tenía lazos complejos con la Secta Dios Celestial, e incluso podría considerarse una sub-secta de la Secta Dios Celestial.

Además, incluso la familia de Dong Shenglong no era débil; ¡Era muchas veces más fuerte que la actual Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

Naturalmente, Dong Shenglong, como asesor invitado de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no era una invitación de la secta. No era broma, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Secta Dios Celestial fueron considerados enemigos.

Hace treinta mil años, cuando la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había declinado, la Secta de Dios Celestial se lanzó a la ofensiva contra ellos. La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no sólo perdió su reino que habían gobernado por muchas generaciones, sino que también había perdido a todos sus Grandes Ancianos, más o menos, ¡en esta guerra!

Después de esta guerra, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación nunca se había recuperado. ¡La Secta Dios Celestial erigió el Reino de la Joya Celestial sobre los restos del reino derrumbado de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

Dong Shenglong era un noble en el Reino de la Joya Celestial, y le fue otorgado Royal Noble por este reino; ¿Por qué la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación le invitaba a ser un asesor invitado? Fue asignado aquí como consejero por el Emperador Mortal del Reino de la Joya Celestial.

Respecto a este consejero particular, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no pudo declinar. Hoy en día, la secta ya no podía competir con la Secta Dios Celestial o el Reino de la Joya Celestial. Con este asesor invitado enviado por el reino, la secta sólo podía aceptarlo dentro.

Dong Shenglong, como un consejero invitado en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, tenía su propia misión – mantuvo un perfil muy bajo durante su tiempo aquí. Además de cultivar, rara vez salía afuera, y él, menos aún, interfirió con los asuntos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Así, Dong Shenglong no había hecho que muchos protectores y ancianos lo rechazaran rotundamente.

Cao Xiong fue un anciano de la secta. En el pasado, él, al igual que los otros protectores y ancianos, tenía gran animosidad hacia Dong Shenglong. Sin embargo, Cao Xiong, en su corazón, también tenía muchas cosas que quería cambiar ya que siempre tenía una ambición hacia el asiento del Maestro de la Secta.

Durante ese año, con respecto al paso del asiento del Maestro de la Secta y teniendo en cuenta el orden según el estatus, ¡el asiento del Maestro de la Secta debería haber ido al Primer Anciano o a él!

Sin embargo, inexplicablemente, Su Yonghuang apareció, ¡y esto le hizo perder dolorosamente el asiento del Maestro de la Secta! En estos últimos años pasados, Cao Xiong había perdido la idea de convertirse en el Maestro de la Secta. En su lugar, puso todas sus aspiraciones en su discípulo, Leng Shizhi.

Esta era también la razón por la que Cao Xiong había intentado a menudo convertir a su discípulo, Leng Shizhi, en el Primer Discípulo, pero este progreso no fue tan suave.

Con este resultado, Cao Xiong se volvió desconsolado, y su magnífica aspiración era difícil de lograr. Bajo estas condiciones, con Dong Shenglong intencionalmente actuando amistosamente hacia él, Cao Xiong se acercó inadvertidamente a Dong Shenglong; Su anterior hostilidad hacia Dong Shenglong se había disipado mucho.

Más tarde, ¡Dong Shenglong había implicado muchas veces que él y su respaldo serían capaces de ayudar a Cao Xiong en subir a la posición del Maestro de Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

¡Con una oferta tan tentadora de Dong Shenglong, sería extraño que Cao Xiong no estuviera interesado! Cao Xiong sabía que las personas que estaban detrás de Dong Shenglong eran poderosas, pero también sabía lo que Dong Shenglong quería.

Si realmente se unió a Dong Shenglong, Cao Xiong sabía que convertirse en el Maestro de la Secta no era una cuestión difícil. El problema era que, una vez que se unió a Dong Shenglong, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo después. El respaldo del Reino de la Joya Celestial no fue fácilmente otorgado, y este acuerdo simbolizaría su traición a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y a los antepasados.

A pesar de que Cao Xiong verdaderamente codició el asiento del Maestro de la Secta y fue tentado por la oferta de Dong Shenglong, pero como un anciano de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y un discípulo que creció aquí, finalmente no pudo cruzar esta línea en su corazón. ¡Al final, para él, traicionar a la secta y a los antepasados sería algo que torturaría su conciencia!

Por supuesto, Dong Shenglong tampoco tenía prisa. La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificaciónhabía declinado, y los objetos de esta secta, un día, caerían en sus manos; Tenía suficiente paciencia. Naturalmente, si Cao Xiong se uniera a él, sería aún mejor.

Enfrentando a Dong Shenglong, Cao Xiong estaba bebiendo sin responder mientras que

Dong Shenglong mantenía su sonrisa. Era una sonrisa en el exterior, pero por dentro, no lo era.

Finalmente, Cao Xiong colocó el cuenco en su mano, y dijo.

"El Maestro de la Secta no está presente, así que no necesito preocuparme."

Dong Shenglong, con su sonrisa pretenciosa, dijo:

"El Hermano Cao es un anciano de la secta, y verdaderamente has contribuido a ella con tu sangre y valor. Hermano Cao debe ser más consciente de la situación actual de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Cao Xiong estaba esperando a que Dong Shenglong dijera estas palabras; Miró a Dong Shenglong y dijo:

"Mi mente está oscura; Por favor, dame algunos consejos. "

Dong Shenglong, todavía con una sonrisa, dijo:

"Hermano Cao, a pesar de que la Nine Saint Demon Gate está aquí debido a la materia matrimonial; Sin embargo, ¿has pensado en esto? Me temo que sólo están aquí por una cierta cosa en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. "

"¿Es eso así?"

Cao Xiong no respondió directamente; En realidad, sabía claramente lo que quería decir en su corazón.

Dong Shenglong no le importaba la actitud de Cao Xiong. Tenía miedo de que los peces no mordieran el cebo. Mientras tomara el cebo, todo sería fácil. Ya no tendría miedo de la vacilación de Cao Xiong.

"¿El hermano Cao ha pensado más en esto? La verdad es, al final, la única cosa que puede proteger la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación es todavía el Reino de la Joya Celestial. La Nine Saint Demon Gate está muy lejos en la otra esquina del mundo; Sólo quieren las cosas que les pertenecen. En cuanto a si la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación vive o muere, me temo que no les importa en absoluto."

Dong Shenglong dijo sinceramente.

"El matrimonio entre las dos sectas, no lo veo como algo malo por completo."

Cao Xiong todavía respondió con paciencia.

Dong Shenglong soltó una carcajada y luego dijo con significados ocultos:

"Por supuesto, desde su punto de vista, el pacto de matrimonio entre las dos sectas es una cosa feliz, digna de celebración. Sin embargo, el matrimonio de las dos sectas; Desde mi perspectiva, si tu discípulo Leng Shizhi pudiera casarse con la Princesa Li, entonces sería diez partes perfectas."

"¡Desafortunadamente, mi discípulo no es el Primer Discípulo!"

"Este pacto matrimonial; No necesariamente tiene que ser con el Primer Discípulo, ¿verdad?"

El pez había tomado el cebo, así que Dong Shenglong sonrió. Cao Xiong, al final, no pudo escapar de su palma, y su confianza aumentó; Entonces, con una sonrisa radiante, dijo:

"Las dos sectas tienen el pacto. Sin embargo, ¿qué sucede si algo inesperado le sucede al Primer Discípulo, o qué pasa si su Primer Discípulo comete un pecado grave?"

"¿Cuál es el significado detrás de las palabras del hermano Dong?"

Los ojos de Cao Xiong se concentraron, y pregunto.

Dong Shenglong contestó con una sonrisa:

"Hermano Cao, hay algunas personas que han conseguido algunos logros, y no pudieron dejar de ser arrogantes e irrespetuosos con sus mayores. ¿Entonces cometieron actos ilícitos contra las reglas de la secta? ¿Dime que tengo razón? Por ejemplo, si su Primer Discípulo, Li Qiye, comete un crimen, entonces la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificacióntendría que lidiar con él de manera justa. Este tipo de caballo que causa problemas a su rebaño; Si no se trata, podría causar daño perjudicial a la secta."

Los ojos de Cao Xiong estaban concentrados, pero no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, Dong Shenglong, que aún miraba a Cao Xiong, abrió lentamente la boca:

"Hermano Cao, desde que viniste a confiar en este pequeño hermano, este hermano pequeño naturalmente ayudará a un amigo; Incluso si arriesgara mi vida. Si el hermano Cao tiene alguna idea, solo ve y hazlo. Incluso si el cielo se cae, ¿no está todavía este hermano pequeño para consolar al hermano Cao?"

"El hermano Dong es tan afectuoso y servicial; Este Cao está muy agradecido."

Al final, Cao Xiong se levantó y juntó las manos antes de retirarse.

Después de la partida de Cao Xiong, Dong Shenglong sonrió, y poco a poco dijo:

"Mientras hayas pisado este barco, no tengo miedo de que no traiciones la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Cao Xiong, ah Cao Xiong; ¡si quieres luchar con ese Vieja Gu, sin duda vas a solicitar mi ayuda!"

Capítulo 0061: Poder Divino (1)

Después de enseñar a Leng Shizhi una lección, Li Qiye pensó originalmente que habría paz por algún tiempo. Sin embargo, no habían pasado muchos días y el problema había vuelto a su puerta.

"Primer hermano, primer hermano, no es bueno, no es bueno."

Mientras Li Qiye estaba cultivando en el patio, Luo Fenghua y varios discípulos en pánico se apresuraron a entrar.

La apariencia de Luo Fenghua, junto con sus compañeros discípulos, eran extremadamente desaliñadas; Especialmente cuando había moretones púrpuras en todos sus cuerpos. A simple vista, estaba claro que se les había enseñado una lección.

Al ver sus aspectos actuales, Li Qiye frunció el ceño y preguntó:

"¿Qué ocurrió realmente?"

"El Líder Seccional Zhou fue al Pico Limpieza de Jade. Él, él encontró razones … para enseñarnos una lección. "

Un discípulo explicó la situación actual con dos o tres frases.

Así que fue a primera hora de la mañana, el Líder Seccional Zhou que ya no estaba enseñando el Dao en el Pico Limpieza de Jade de repente regresó. Reunió a los trescientos discípulos y decidió revisar sus cultivos.

Antes de que Li Qiye se convirtiera en un instructor, Líder Seccional Zhou fue quien instruyó el Dao para los trescientos discípulos; La opinión de los discípulos acerca de él no era grande, pero tampoco era terrible. Normalmente, Líder Seccional Zhou apenas enseñaba rutinariamente el Dao, y después de que la lección terminara, él se iba rápidamente. Fuera de estas conferencias, los discípulos normalmente tenían dificultades para encontrarlo.

Además, su conferencia no era nada fuera de lo común y no daba atención especial a ningún discípulo; Para él, la instrucción de Dao no era más que una misión de la secta.

Esta fue precisamente la razón por la que los trescientos discípulos, con respecto al Líder Seccional Zhou, no tenían una buena afinidad hacia él. Sin embargo, tampoco era malo, sólo podía considerarse la afinidad entre un mayor y un discípulo.

Hoy, Líder Seccional Zhou de repente vino a comprobar sus cultivos. Desde el principio, los discípulos no pensaron nada de eso; Después de todo, antes, era sólo el Líder Seccional Zhou quien les enseñó el Dao. Su deseo de examinar a los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade sería visto como una ocurrencia normal.

Sin embargo, en el momento de la examinación, su actitud cambió completamente. Después de un período de tiempo, dijo que este discípulo estaba practicando una Ley de Merito de desviación qi, entonces otro estaba practicando un estilo completamente incorrecto, luego reprendió a un discípulo diferente por actuar por iniciativa propia al elegir una Ley de Merito …

El que fue regañado peor por el Líder Seccional Zhou fue Zhang Yu. Zhang Yu había destruido previamente su cultivo para volver a practicar la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade; Este asunto causó a Líder Seccional Zhou personalmente darle una buena paliza.

No sólo Zhang Yu, sino otros discípulos, como Luo Fenghua que planteó algunas objeciones, también recibió una paliza.

La instrucción de Dao de Li Qiye, comparada con la del Líder Seccional Zhou, era mucho más misteriosa y profunda. Esto era algo que los trescientos discípulos habían acordado unánimemente. Después de experimentar las lecciones de Li Qiye, los cultos de muchos discípulos aumentaron no por una pequeña cantidad; Algunos incluso habían experimentado saltos excepcionales. Había incluso discípulos cuyo cultivo se había congelado, pero después de la lección de Li Qiye, su Dao era como el agua que fluye al río.

Uno podría decir, con respecto a la instrucción de Dao de Li Qiye, todos los discípulos en el Pico Limpieza de Jade estaban completamente convencidos; Especialmente aquellos con grandes talentos como Luo Fenghua, estaban claros con respecto a la excelencia y la mediocridad.

Así pues, en el momento en que el Líder Seccional Zhou dijo que la instrucción de Dao de Li Qiye no valía una moneda; Luo Fenghua y sus compañeros discípulos no pudieron contener e inmediatamente objetaron, por lo que fueron brutalmente golpeados por el Líder Seccional Zhou.

Con este resultado, el grupo inteligente de Luo Fenghua repentinamente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. En el pasado, el Líder Seccional Zhou nunca los había disciplinado, pero ahora repentinamente estalló una tormenta, sin saber el bien del mal. Ahora sabían que Zhou no estaba allí para examinar, sino para causar problemas. Además de eso, los objetivos no eran ellos, sino su primer hermano Li Qiye, ellos eran simplemente forrajes de cañón.

Esta fue la razón por la que Luo Fenghua y su grupo decidieron aprovechar la desatención del Líder Seccional Zhou al tiempo que hacía estallar una tormenta; Se metieron en el lugar de Li Qiye para informar. Quizás, el Líder Seccional Zhou los había dejado ir intencionalmente.

Al oír la narración del grupo de Luo Fenghua, la mirada de Li Qiye desprendió una sensación de concentración; La esquina de su boca se inclinó tortuosamente y reveló una fría sonrisa.

No tenía quejas con el Líder Seccional Zhou. En teoría, el Líder Seccional Zhou no necesitaba encontrar fallas con él de esta manera, por no mencionar, ¡la examinación de los cultivos de los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade ya no era responsabilidad de Zhou! Lo que es más importante, actualmente, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Nine Saint Demon Gate tienen una relación de ley, y Li Qiye fue una pieza crucial. En la secta, incluso los protectores no querrían buscar problemas con él, y mucho menos un líder seccional común.

En la actualidad, el Líder Seccional Zhou saltó de repente para encontrar fallas con él. Si no había alguien detrás de la escena planeando, o si no tenía un poderoso respaldo, aunque fuera diez veces más valiente, no se atrevería a hacer esto.

"Vamos, vamos a ver. Echemos un vistazo a esta extraordinaria habilidad del Líder Seccional Zhou para poner adelante vientos y olas tempestuosas."

Li Qiye estiró su cuerpo hacia abajo, y sonrió alegremente.

Luo Fenghua y los demás no se atrevieron a descuidar las palabras, por lo que siguieron con diligencia detrás de Li Qiye a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, con Li Shuangyan a un lado!

Aunque Li Qiye estaba felizmente sonriendo todo el tiempo en el camino, el grupo de Luo Fenghua estaba un poco nervioso. Estos pocos no eran estúpidos, han olfateado ligeramente la lucha dentro del escalón superior de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

El grupo de Li Qiye había llegado al Pico Limpieza de Jade, y con seguridad, se encontraron con el Líder Seccional Zhou causando una tormenta. Los discípulos no se atrevieron a hacer ruidos; Muchos de ellos estaban más o menos heridos. En el momento de la llegada de Li Qiye, Zhou seguía gritando hacia otro discípulo.

Al ver a Li Qiye, los otros discípulos no pudieron dejar de mover sus miradas hacia Li Qiye, pidiéndole ayuda.

"¡Li Qiye, estas cosas que has enseñado!"

Li Qiye acababa de llegar, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar. El Líder Seccional Zhou ya había señalado su rostro y gritó en voz alta:

"Como instructor mayor del Dao, no sólo has traído ideas heréticas para enseñar a los discípulos ignorantes, sino que también los llevas al camino del diablo; ¿Cuál es su motivo detrás de esto? ¡Para envenenar a los compañeros discípulos de esta manera, este crimen no puede ser perdonado!"

Li Qiye no había abierto la boca, pero el Líder Seccional Zhou ya tenía una acusación lista para él.

"Líder Seccional Zhou, ¿quién diablos te crees que eres?"

Hacia la acusación y el grito del Líder Seccional Zhou, Li Qiye no quería mirarlo más, y poco a poco dijo:

"Si eres sensato, entonces sal de aquí. En mi jurisdicción, no depende de usted agitar sus manos y bailar con sus piernas; ¿Crees que vales la pena?"

Li Qiye abrió la boca e inmediatamente, las palabras más arrogantes y rudimentarias salieron. El Líder Seccional Zhou, que se había preparado mentalmente, seguía sorprendido un poco. Pensó que Li Qiye le replicaría, y tenía muchas palabras en su mente listas. No importa qué, hoy acusaría a Li Qiye el crimen de enseñar el camino Dao del diablo. Sin embargo, no esperaba que las primeras palabras de Li Qiye fueran tan desenfrenadas y agresivas.

"¡Insolente!"

Líder Seccional Zhou volvió a la normalidad, y gritó airadamente:

"Como discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, eres poco filial y rebelde, irrespetuoso hacia un mayor, serías capaz de engañar a tu maestro y matar a tus antepasados, y rebelarse contra la secta …"

"Hablas demasiado…"

No esperando a que el Líder Seccional Zhou terminara de gritar, Li Qiye sacó la Serpent Punishing Stick y lo golpeó con fuerza.

"¡Esta cosa no sabe si quiere vivir o morir!"

El Líder Seccional Zhou vio que Li Qiye había hecho un movimiento hacia él. Se enojó, gritó furiosamente una vez, y su mano grande apuntó hacia Li Qiye. Para él, que Li Qiye haga el primer movimiento, nada podría ser mejor.

Al mismo tiempo, Zhou no puso a Li Qiye en sus ojos. Este era solo un discípulo bolsa de paja, una vez que realmente hizo un movimiento, sería tan fácil como girar su propia mano.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Sin embargo, el resultado estuvo lejos de las expectativas del Líder Seccional Zhou. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zhou había sido golpeado por Li Qiye al suelo. La Serpent Punishing Stick apuntaba a su rostro y desató una miríada de lluvias y vientos hasta que estuvo cubierto de sangre.

El Líder Seccional Zhou, dentro de los treinta y seis líderes de la secta, sólo podía considerarse ordinario, con un cultivo medio. No era más que un cultivador Canopy Guerrero.

Bajo la etapa Primal del Cielo, cualquier cultivador delante de la Serpent Punishing Stick tendría solamente una opción, ser golpeado.

"Ahhh …"

El Líder Seccional Zhou era un gran personaje, pero después de una dura paliza de la Serpent Punishing Stick, no pudo soportar este dolor agonizante, y no pudo dejar de soltar un chillido miserable. En este momento, la apariencia de Zhou estaba completamente hecha jirones, tendido en el suelo. El cansancio abarcaba todo su cuerpo junto con la sangre. Especialmente su cara, que fue batida a una pulpa blanda por Li Qiye.

Al ver esta visión dominante causó temor en los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade. El Líder Seccional Zhou era uno de los treinta y seis líderes, así como un discípulo de segunda generación, un mayor de los discípulos de tercera generación.

Además, el Líder Seccional Zhou ya era un experto Canopy Warrior, pero al final, todavía era golpeado y arrollado en el suelo a causa de Li Qiye. No fue capaz de defenderse contra la furia de la Serpent Punishing Stick.

Esta vez, los discípulos no pudieron evitar temblar una vez. Todos ellos fueron golpeados mal por el palo también, pero al ver esto, tal vez no era algo de lo que avergonzarse; ¡Incluso un experto como Zhou seguía siendo golpeado como si fuera una serpiente muerta!

"Protector Hu, sálvame …"

Al final, el Líder Seccional Zhou soltó un grito patético, pidiendo ayuda.

"¡Insolente! ¡Qué estás haciendo!"

Después del grito de ayuda, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un rugido ensordecedor resonó en el aire, y un gran grupo de hombres, que llevaban un aura amenazadora, entraron en el Pico Limpieza de Jade.

Este grupo que repentinamente se precipitó en el pico no era pequeño en tamaño. Fuera de los discípulos ordinarios, había también tres líderes seccionales y un protector. Además de estos hombres, Leng Shizhi también formaba parte de este grupo.

¡Una patrulla del equipo de aplicación de la ley de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación de repente aparecido en el Pico Limpieza de Jade, esto fue "demasiado coincidente"!

Además, este equipo de patrulla para la secta … Era demasiado lujoso. Fuera de los discípulos normales de la aplicación de la ley, también había tres líderes seccionales dirigidos por un protector. Incluso el hombre número uno de la generación más joven, Leng Shizhi, también estaba en este grupo.

Este tipo de equipo, si un discípulo fue encontrado haciendo algo "ilegal" y era atrapado por tres líderes seccionales, un protector, y un genio como Leng Shizhi, sería una prueba hecha de acero. No importa cuál sea el "crimen", sería evidencia irrefutable y prueba irrefutable; ¡Uno no podría lavar esta sospecha limpia!

"Protector, Li-Li Qiye fue irrespetuoso con los ancianos, y planeó matar a un mayor. Conspiró contra mí, él, él quiere rebelarse contra la secta, y engañar al maestro, así como matar a los antepasados … "

En este momento, el Líder Seccional Zhou estaba patéticamente tendido en el suelo y exclamó con lástima.

Viendo esta escena, aunque Luo Fenghua y sus compañeros eran jóvenes, no eran tontos; Especialmente los inteligentes como Luo Fenghua – todo de repente se hizo claro.

Luo Fenghua y sus compañeros sintieron que su sangre corría, el sudor frío sobrevolaba su cuerpo entero. En la actualidad, el Líder Seccional Zhou estaba tumbado de sangre en el suelo, y Li Qiye fue capturado en la escena por Protector Hu y su grupo de aplicación …

Capítulo 0062: Poder Divino (2)

Bajo estas circunstancias, el bien y el mal, junto con el blanco y negro, ya no eran importantes; Incluso si Li Qiye era capaz de hablar con flores de loto en sus palabras, todavía no sería capaz de aclarar las cosas; Incluso si tuviera cien bocas, todavía no sería capaz de borrar la acusación: engañar al maestro, asesinar a los antepasados e intentar matar a su mayor.

¡Lo terrible fue que el Protector Hu era el primer discípulo de Elder Cao! Los tres líderes seccionales también eran del bando de Elder Cao.

El grupo de Luo Fenghua supo de inmediato que aquello era una terrible trampa cuando pensaron hace unos días en que Li Qiye enseñó una lección a Leng Shizhi. Estallaron en sudor frío de preocupación por Li Qiye. ¡Esta vez, incluso si Li Qiye saltó al río Amarillo, todavía no sería suficiente para limpiar este asunto!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el grupo encargado de hacer cumplir la ley había rodeado a Li Qiye, con el líder Leng Shizhi.

"¡Irrespetuoso! ¡Engañar al maestro, asesinar a los antepasados! ¡Traidor de la secta! ¡Matarlo sin piedad!"

Leng Shizhi miró intensamente a Li Qiye; ¡Sus ojos se estremecían con intención asesina espantosa!

Li Qiye sonrió; Todavía no había hecho un movimiento; Sin embargo, Li Shuangyan fríamente frunció el ceño mientras daba un paso adelante. Una vez que estuvo delante, su energía de la sangre atravesó los cielos; Era como si un Rey Celestial se hubiera despertado. Su cuerpo exudaba una presión fría que podía congelar diez mil millas en un instante.

Una vez que Li Shuangyan avanzó, Leng Shizhi no pudo evitar temblar, y sin darse cuenta dio dos pasos atrás. Él era el genio de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Sin embargo, cuando fue comparado con Li Shuangyan, la diferencia era demasiado drástica.

No era sólo Leng Shizhi; Incluso los tres líderes seccionales y el Protector Hu también temblaban. Al final, ésta era la descendiente y Princesa del Old Ox Country. No era alguien con una reputación inmerecida. Era una hija orgullosa de los cielos; Incluso teniendo en cuenta todo el Gran Territorio Medio, su reputación aún sería definitivamente tan renombrada.

"Princesa Li, esto es un asunto interno de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Se trata de un traidor; Reconsidere y no interfiera con el asunto de nuestra secta."

El coraje del Protector Hu se alzó cuando dijo seriamente esto. Se lamió los labios mientras pensaba en el respaldo detrás de él.

El rostro elegante y frío de Li Shuangyan repentinamente brilló intensamente. Ella, naturalmente, no se preocupaba por oponerse a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

En ese momento, Li Qiye soltó una sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

"Parece que hay algunos que quieren que dé un paso adelante; Bien, saldré al frente para decir unas palabras. Mis manos no están manchadas de sangre, así que otros piensan que soy una persona agradable. Shuangyan, retrocede."

Li Shuangyan miró a Li Qiye, luego se reposicionó a sus espaldas sin decir una palabra.

Al ver a Li Shuangyan escuchar todas las órdenes de Li Qiye, los celos de Leng Shizhi podrían perforar el cielo. Estaba enojado de celos. En su corazón, Li Shuangyan era una Diosa; Una Inmortal Celestial en su mente. Aunque ella era tan obediente hacia una bolsa inútil de paja, ella nunca lo había mirado.

Li Qiye dio un paso adelante, sonrió brillantemente a Leng Shizhi, y luego dijo:

"No importa qué tipo de tramas y planes tortuosos todos ustedes están tramando, o los respaldos detrás de todos ustedes, ya que se ha deteriorado a la situación actual, si no mato a unos pocos, la gente realmente pensara que soy una persona fácil de convencer."

"¡Tu traidor de la secta, engañar al maestro, asesinar a los antepasados! ¡Eres realmente merecedor de ser asesinado por todos! ¡Ir, matar a este traidor!"

Leng Shizhi mandó fríamente; Esto señaló a los discípulos de la aplicación de la ley que rodearon a Li Qiye.

"¡Traidor, tumbarse y aceptar su destino!"

Los discípulos circundantes gritaron al mismo tiempo, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, convocaron sus Tesoros de Vida, cortando directamente hacia Li Qiye.

Cada uno de los movimientos de los discípulos de la aplicación de la ley eran feroces; Su primer movimiento fue usar sus Tesoros de Vida para matar a Li Qiye. Significaba esencialmente que no querían que Li Qiye sobreviviera; Querían matarlo en el acto.

"Rodar…"

Los ojos sonrientes de Li Qiye de repente se volvieron fríos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, voló hacia arriba como un gigante Peng, y se apoyó; Los cielos permitieron que este Peng volara. Su cuerpo estaba en el aire, y usó pasos impredecibles para escapar de los Tesoros de Vida que venían de los discípulos de la ley.

Un fuerte "Bang" sonó, y, al igual que Li Qiye había escapado del fuego de los Tesoros de Vida y los rayos de trueno, todo su cuerpo ferozmente golpeó hacia abajo. Este poder ya no estaba en el reino de la velocidad; En medio del fuego y de los rayos de trueno, Li Qiye era semejante a un Kun masivo. ¡Un golpe de su cola era suficiente para salpicar todo un océano a través de diez mil millas!

La aparición del Kun, con su aura celestial, hizo resonar un ruido ensordecedor en los cielos. Los discípulos de la aplicación de la ley básicamente no podían bloquear las enormes olas del Kun. Bajo el asalto de la poderosa presión, estos discípulos arrojaron sangre fresca, y todos fueron derribados por olas gigantes.

"Kun Peng Menor Sexto Forma; La última verdad profunda de los seis movimientos … "

Li Qiye había terminado su movimiento, y los ojos de los tres líderes seccionales y el protector no podían evitar esbozar. Aunque el Kun Peng Menor Sexta Forma era una Ley de Merito de Emperador incompleta, para entender la última verdad profunda, incluso el discípulo más dotado todavía requeriría décadas para entenderlo.

Li Qiye saltó hacia el centro con el celestial Peng y el gigantesco Kun en un estado de constante transformación; Este asunto era demasiado aterrador.

Li Qiye, con un movimiento, había derribado a los discípulos de la aplicación de la ley, y luego aterrizó en el suelo. Él miró fijamente a Leng Shizhi mientras decía:

"¿Quieres venir solo, o quieres venir con los líderes seccionales y el Protector Hu?"

"No seas tan arrogante; Incluso si entiendes la última verdad profunda, sigue siendo sólo una técnica insignificante."

Los ojos de Leng Shizhi se pusieron fríos y él gritó:

"Hoy te aclararé sobre estas cosas; ¡Usted descubrirá cuál es en verdad una técnica magnífica!"

Terminado de hablar, abrió la boca para dejar salir una Thirty Six Celestial Deities Sword. Inmediatamente se convirtió en una formación de espada asesina como un bosque que atrapó a Li Qiye en el medio.

"Thirty Six Celestial Deities Sword formation …"

Viendo esta formación de espada, la multitud de Luo Fenghua que había oído hablar de estas expresiones técnicas no podían dejar de oscurecerse.

Thirty Six Celestial Deities Sword formation fue una técnica creada por un anciano con el rango de Antiguo Santo. No era sólo una Ley de Merito de la clasificación Antiguo Santo, sino que también era una formación extremadamente poderosa de Antiguo Santo.

Los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade no pensaron que Leng Shizhi, quien era sólo un discípulo de tercera generación, tendría la cualificación para cultivar esta Ley de Merito.

Los ojos de Li Shuangyan también mostraban signos de concentración. Estaba mirando intensamente la formación de espada de Leng Shizhi. Podía ser llamada experta en este reino, y después de un análisis, sabía que Leng Shizhi no había entendido una décima parte de esta formación de espada; El poder era todavía considerable, sin embargo. Independientemente, esto era todavía una formación espada de Antiguo Santo.

Li Qiye de repente fue atrapado en la formación de la espada. Sonrió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue tan veloz como un dragón volador y rápido como los pasos de un tigre. Con esta velocidad, logró escapar de los vientos agudos de las más de treinta espadas con las Espadas Dobles Invisibles en sus manos que volaban y creaban sonidos de "Whoosh, Whoosh", mientras él chocaba contra la Thirty Six Celestial Deities Swords.

Los líderes seccionales y el Protector Hu no podían creer en sus ojos. Estas espadas dobles invisibles, que fueron hechas a mano de acero ordinario y chocaron con un Tesoro de Vida, no fueron dañadas en lo más mínimo. ¡Era un asunto impensable!

"¡Celestial Deities Imprisonment!"

Viendo esta escena, Leng Shizhi se enojó, y soltó un rugido ensordecedor. A continuación, activó una técnica letal en la formación de la espada.

"Clank, clank, clank!"

En un instante, el mar ilimitado de espadas se derramó en torrentes que fue acompañado por gritos. En el momento en que la espada golpeó diagonalmente, era imparable. Una vez que cualquier cosa entró en contacto con la punta de la

espada, inmediatamente sería perforado en millones de agujeros. La punta de esta espada, que tenía un impulso imparable, perforó directamente hacia Li Qiye.

La presión de esta espada, sin mencionar siquiera el cuerpo de Li Qiye, era algo que incluso alguien con un Cuerpo de Oro no sería capaz de resistir.

En este momento, el cuerpo de Li Qiye se movía a una velocidad inconcebible. El borde de la espada que iba a decapitarle fue esquivado por su repentino salto al aire; ¡Era como si su cuerpo fuera un Kun Peng cuando saltó de la Thirty Six Celestial Deities Sword formation!

"¡Transformación Celestial! Las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng …"

En un instante, Li Qiye había saltado de la formación. Protector Hu conocía sus cosas; Dijo esto con una expresión horrorizada.

En el fuego y los rayos de trueno, Li Qiye ya había saltado delante de Leng Shizhi. La reflexión fría de las Espadas Dobles Invisibles brilló, ¡y sus manos izquierda y derecha golpearon juntas directamente hacia la cabeza de Leng Shizhi!

Leng Shizhi fue, sin duda, un genio de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Su expresión se oscureció, y el sonido de "Whoosh, whoosh" llenó el aire. En la cara de la vida y la muerte, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una armadura divina.

"Pluff."

La armadura divina que llevaba Leng Shizhi tenía un gran origen, pero, contra las Espadas Dobles Invisibles, todavía fue penetrada. El cuello de Leng Shizhi se enfrió; hebra por hebra, su sangre goteaba hacia abajo. ¡Sólo un poco más profundo, y su cráneo habría sido separado de su cuello!

Si no estuviera usando la armadura divina, con sólo estas espadas, definitivamente habría cumplido su objetivo. Esta vez, Leng Shizhi estaba muy asustado.

"Insolente…"

Al ver la situación en deterioro, los tres líderes seccionales gritaron de una manera ensordecedora, y se movieron al mismo tiempo. Sacaron sus Tesoros de Vida, y directamente recortaron hacia Li Qiye.

Estos tres líderes seccionales no estaban simplemente vagamente sentados. Estaban todos en las etapas de Warrior Canopy y Purified Rebirth.

"Rodar…"

En un instante, la hostilidad de Li Qiye se disparó con una intención asesina carmesí. Dejó escapar un fuerte rugido, y su Rueda de Vida apareció junto con la energía de la sangre que parecía un mar; Con un impulso que destruye todo, su energía de la sangre estalló adelante. Este tipo de poder dominante e imperioso incluso hizo cambiar la expresión de Li Shuangyan.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Li Qiye levantó las piernas y luego pisó pesadamente para saltar fuera. ¡La técnica más simple y la transformación más simple también fue el movimiento más opresivo! Una patada voló, y el mundo se abarcó.

¡Los cielos y la tierra fueron suprimidos, Dioses y Demonios estaban gritando! ¡Sólo por esta patada pesada tenía el peso de millones de Jun detrás de ella!

"Bang… Bang…Bang…"

Bajo esta patada, los tres Tesoros de Vida se rompieron. Los Tesoros de Vida eran sólo pedazos de papel bajo esta patada de Li Qiye.

Esta fue la segunda vez que Li Shuangyan vio la patada. ¡Su expresión cambió grandemente, y en este momento, ella estaba segura de que Li Qiye estaba practicando un Físico Inmortal sin igual!

Los tres líderes seccionales se asustaron hasta que sus rostros quedaron pálidos. Inmediatamente cambiaron sus posiciones, y pudieron escapar de esta horrible patada de Li Qiye.

El Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno de Li Qiye tenía la libertad de enviar y regresar cuando quisiera, y aunque los tres líderes seccionales pudieran escapar de esta patada, todavía no podían escapar de las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng de Li Qiye. Mientras se retiraba, Li Qiye, como un Kun Peng, voló al cielo; en un instante, se presentó ante los tres líderes seccionales.

"Transformación Celestial …"

Esta extrema velocidad hizo que los tres líderes seccionales estuvieran espantadoramente asombrados. De repente reconocieron la técnica, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

La patada de Li Qiye era como el inmortal veneno del aguijón de un escorpión. Bajo las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng, esta patada fue terriblemente rápida. Bajo el Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno, esta patada era semejante a diez mil truenos que simultáneamente rugían juntos. Los tres líderes seccionales fundamentalmente no podían esquivar esta patada; Era simplemente demasiado rápida.

Capítulo 0063: Formula Dios de la Guerra (1)

"Ahh… "

Los tres líderes seccionales gritaron miserablemente. El sonido de los huesos que se rompían en pedazos era incomparablemente duro para estas personas escuchar. Todo el mundo no podía dejar de sentir su sangre fría. Sin lugar a dudas, los huesos de los tres cuerpos enteros de los lideres seccionales se rompieron bajo esta patada.

Todo el mundo se estremeció al escuchar el sonido de los huesos que estaban siendo fragmentados. Los expertos de

Warrior Canopy ni siquiera pudieron detener una patada de

Li Qiye; ¿Qué tan aterrador fue esta patada?

"¡Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno!"

Li Shuangyan murmuró para sí misma con una expresión de shock. En este punto, se había vuelto clara sobre el inigualable Físico Inmortal de Li Qiye. Era uno de los doce, el Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno.

La pesadez del Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno podría sofocar a Dioses y Diablos. Una vez que apareció el Físico, podría suprimir todas las leyes mágicas. Uno tenía que saber, para cultivar un incomparable Físico Inmortal era simplemente imposible para un cuerpo mortal, a menos que tuviera en posesión una incomparable Ley de Mérito Físico Inmortal.

Desde el eterno pasado hasta ahora, muchos Emperadores Inmortales han creado incomparables Leyes de Mérito Físico Inmortal; Sin embargo, si era un cuerpo mortal, la posibilidad de éxito en cultivar un Físico Inmortal era todavía minúscula.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Físico Inmortal de Li Qiye era seguramente la forma original. ¡Llegar a la gran terminación era sólo cuestión de tiempo! El significado detrás de esto era que la Ley de Merito Físico de Li Qiye estaba incluso por encima de una Ley de Merito Físico Emperador Inmortal. Estar por encima de una Ley de Merito Emperador Inmortal; ¿Qué tipo de Ley de Merito Físico era esto?

Como Li Shuangyan pensó hasta este punto, su expresión cambió grandemente. Ella sabía la implicación detrás de esto. La debilidad del Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno era que su velocidad era demasiado lenta. Sin embargo, el Kun Peng era una existencia que poseía la velocidad más rápida en este mundo. Li Qiye usó las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng como su Ley de Merito de Destino, y esto compensó el defecto de su Físico Inmortal

Las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng se sinergizaron con el Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno; ¿Qué clase de existencia aterradora era ésta? ¡El cuerpo de Li Qiye era verdaderamente el arma más dominante y violenta en este mundo!

"¡Celestial Deities Imprisonment!"

En el momento en que Li Qiye había realizado un golpe mortal contra los tres líderes seccionales, Leng Shizhi, que había escapado previamente, siguió un ataque contra Li Qiye. Las Thirty Six Celestial Deities Swords formation de espadas se redujo hacia Li Qiye con auras de espadas torrenciales que destruyeron todo a su paso; Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Li Qiye era como un Kun Peng, y escapó de la formación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng, ten cuidado …"

Protector Hu se alarmó, él había visto esta Ley de Merito antes. De todos los que estaban en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, sólo el Primer Anciano fue quien había practicado esta ley; Ésta era la Ley de Merito Emperador más fuerte en la secta.

La velocidad de Li Qiye era demasiado rápida, mientras que Leng Shizhi era demasiado lento para evitar, dos auras frías brillaron, un sonido de "Phoosh" sonó y las dos Espadas Dobles Invisibles clavaron su cuerpo en el suelo.

Todavía llevaba la armadura divina en su cuerpo. Uno tenía que saber, la armadura divina en su cuerpo fue hecha a mano de metal oro de Dios; Sin embargo, bajo las Espadas Dobles Invisibles, ¡su armadura divina era como un pedazo de papel delgado que fue clavado de repente en el suelo!

"Ah…"

Con su cuerpo clavado en el suelo, Leng Shizhi bramó miserablemente.

"No podías ni siquiera entender una décima parte de la profunda verdad de la formación de la espada, ¿pero aun así querías atraparme?"

Li Qiye sonrió insípidamente con una severa mirada que mostraba que quería cortar a Leng Shizhi.

"Phoosh …"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una ráfaga de viento se precipitó hacia adelante con la energía de la sangre ardiendo caóticamente como una tormenta. De repente, el Protector Hu hizo una jugada y lanzó un ataque detrás de Li Qiye. Quería atravesar el pecho de Li Qiye con un solo movimiento.

Sin embargo, este movimiento fue detenido por una sola palma. El Protector Hu tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos atrás.

La persona que detuvo este golpe para Li Qiye no era Li Shuangyan, sino Tu Bu Yu, que siempre llevaba una sonrisa amistosa. Desconocido para todos, el segundo hermano Tu Bu Yu ya se había puesto a un lado.

"Protector Hu, como un protector, hacer furtivamente un ataque a un discípulo no puede ser considerado parte de las reglas."

No importa la ocasión, la sonrisa de Tu Bu Yu siempre estuvo presente.

"Muere…"

El protector Hu dejó escapar un rugido ensordecedor. No quería perder las palabras y soltó un largo rugido. Abrió la boca y escupió una pagoda. La aparición de esta pagoda exudó un aura sin fin y sin límites. El sonido de los fantasmas que continuamente lamentaban torturó los oídos como si estuviera en el infierno.

La aparición de la pagoda hizo que cada ley mágica descendiera. Se produjo un fuerte sonido "Bang"; Esto causó infinitas leyes mágicas para transformarse en un torbellino humilde. Dentro de este torbellino, las runas completas fueron absorbidas y escupidas a medida que las runas incompletas se entrecruzaban entre sí en una composición. Una vez que apareció esta composición, parecía que podía aniquilar todas las existencias y tragarse sus almas.

Al final, el Protector Hu era un experto Primal Del Cielo. Este era el límite definitorio para los cultivadores. Una vez que el experto Primal del Cielo hizo un movimiento, un aura fuerte e inquebrantable llegaría inmediatamente a encontrarse.

"Protector Hu el Físico Supresión del Mal no es malo."

Tu Bu Yu volvió a sonreír y repentinamente emanó las vibraciones de la espada. En un instante, su cuerpo entero trajo y envió el Espíritu de la Espada con todo su cuerpo que se convirtió en un Dominio de Espada. Tu Bu Yu voló dentro del Espíritu de la Espada – en el cielo como un orgulloso Dios de la Guerra.

"Clank …"

¡Una espada mató a los Nueve Mundos! ¡Una espada derribó! ¡La luz del universo llegó a su fin! ¡Bajo una espada, la totalidad del Cielo y la Tierra fueron completamente barridos! La mano de

Tu Bu Yu no llevaba una espada, pero su Espíritu Espada abarcaba todo el Cielo y la Tierra.

"Fórmula Dios de la Guerra!"

Viendo el movimiento de Tu Bu Yu, Li Qiye sonrió radiante. Su expresión se hizo seria, y sus ojos miraron directamente a Tu Bu Yu.

En realidad, el momento en que la Formula Dios de la Guerra de Tu Bu Yu salió, Li Shuangyan también se sorprendió.

Había recordado de pronto una leyenda referente a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Protector Hu cultivó el Físico Supresión del Mal. ¡Se podría decir que este era un poderoso método de Rey Celestial! A pesar de que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había caído, y sus Leyes de Emperador habían desaparecido; ¡Como una Secta de Emperador Inmortal que había gobernado sobre un antiguo reino durante millones de años, todavía poseían muchos métodos antiguos de Santo, Monarca Celestial y Paragón Virtuoso! Estos eran también los poderosos herederos de la secta, y, aunque desafortunadamente tenían los métodos, ¡la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tenía los herederos!

El escenario de la Fórmula Dios de la Guerra que se enfrentó al Físico Supresión del Mal no estaba en el menor suspenso.

En realidad, el cultivo de Tu Bu Yu no era superficial tampoco.

Un "Bang" sonó. Tu Bu Yu no tenía una espada física, pero una vez que la Fórmula Dios de la Guerra fue activada, la pagoda del Protector Hu no pudo detenerla. La pagoda suprimida fue golpeada por la espada espiritual, y el protector Hu no pudo estabilizarla. Fue golpeado por el espíritu de la espada poderosa, mientras que también violentamente roció un bocado de sangre fresca.

En un instante, Li Qiye desapareció. ¡Con su cuerpo como un Kun Peng, la transformación celestial entró en exhibición – con una velocidad sorprendentemente absoluta! En el momento en que el Protector Hu cayó del cielo, Li Qiye apareció instantáneamente delante de él.

En este rápido momento, el único golpe de Li Qiye golpeó sin piedad hacia abajo como un látigo. El Protector Hu ya estaba gravemente herido y caía del cielo; Con Li Qiye de repente haciendo un movimiento, no tuvo oportunidad de escapar, ni pudo activar su Tesoro de Vida. Li Qiye era demasiado rápido.

En este momento, el Protector Hu levantó sus dos manos como un Rey Celestial que erige una pagoda; Sólo quería detener la patada de Li Qiye de golpear hacia abajo.

"¡Snap!"

Sonó el sonido de los huesos rotos. Sin duda alguna, la técnica esencialmente no pudo detener esta sencilla patada de Li Qiye. Un lamentable sonido de "Ahh" pronto se escuchó. La patada de

Li Qiye golpeó sin piedad el cuerpo de Protector Hu, y el crujido de los huesos que se rompían sonaba sin fin en el aire.

"BANG"

En el momento en que cayeron al suelo, la tierra tembló. El cuerpo del Protector Hu fue golpeado por Li Qiye en la parte superior de la tierra; En este momento, no hubo salvación para Protector Hu. Todo su cuerpo estaba deformado y casi se había convertido en una pasta carnosa.

El Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno: ¡el Físico supremo! Una vez que se alcanzó la gran etapa de terminación, fue suficiente para que los Dioses y los Demonios temblaran de miedo. ¡El cuerpo Físico era suficiente para aplastar la galaxia y suprimir los cielos celestiales!

A pesar de que el cuerpo de Li Qiye no había llegado a gran terminación, el peso de su cuerpo podría calcularse en millones de Jun.

El Protector Hu fue muy desafortunado; Él era un experto Primal Del Cielo, pero todavía murió en las manos de un discípulo de Físico Yun. Nadie podría tener la misma desgracia que él.

Incluso si Li Qiye tenía el Físico supremo, no habría sido tan fácil para él matar al Protector Hu. Fue una lástima que el Protector Hu también conociera al misterioso Tu Bu Yu. El movimiento de

Tu Bu Yu causó que lo hiera mortalmente y, frente a Li Qiye, además, no tenía fuerzas para otra pelea. Incluso sería considerado extraño si sobrevivía.

"Por qué la necesidad de ir tan lejos."

Tu Bu Yu sacudió la cabeza sonriendo después de ver a Li Qiye matar al Protector Hu. Sin embargo, no intentó detener a Li Qiye.

En este punto, no importa si era Luo Fenghua o un discípulo diferente del Pico Limpieza de Jade, sus corazones se estremecieron. A pesar de que Li Qiye normalmente los disciplinaba hasta el punto de la sangre, nunca habían visto a Li Qiye irradiar esa terrible intención de matar antes.

Sin embargo, el primer movimiento de Li Qiye fue matar a los tres líderes seccionales y un protector. Este vicioso método era completamente incongruente con un supuesto chico de trece años.

Matar al Protector Hu no tuvo ningún impacto en Li Qiye. Li Qiye caminó delante de Leng Shizhi, que estaba clavado en el suelo con sangre fresca por todo el lugar.

Incluso ahora, Leng Shizhi todavía estaba confundido. Él era un experto Canopy Warrior, así que ¿por qué perdió ante un

nuevo discípulo que sólo se había unido por menos de un año? ¡El cultivo de Li Qiye estaba obviamente muy por debajo

de él, pero él, por el contrario, no era rival para

Li Qiye!

En muchos casos, con un rango de cultivo más bajo, las Leyes de Merito por sí solas no fueron suficientes para llenar el vacío. Incluso si estaba practicando una Ley de Merito Emperador, no había ninguna posibilidad de estar en el rango de Físico Yun; Sin embargo, todavía ser capaz de derrotar a alguien en el rango Warrior Canopy …

Incluso entonces, Li Qiye era Li Qiye; Otros cultivadores no podían ser comparados con él. ¡Él entendió las últimas verdades Dao de las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng!

"La formación de la espada no fue mala; Si pudieras haber entendido tres partes, entonces tal vez podrías haberme atrapado. Por desgracia, no podías ni siquiera entender una parte, pero se atrevió a ser arrogante delante de mí. ¡Sólo puedo decir que estabas cortejando a la muerte!"

Li Qiye miró a Leng Shizhi, sonreía y hablaba al mismo tiempo.

"Tú, no seas temerario. Yo, yo, mi maestro es un anciano, tu-tú, tú … "

En este momento, el coraje de Leng Shizhi estaba completamente roto. No pensaba en un resultado como éste. ¿No habría sido tan fácil como dar la mano a tres líderes seccionales y a su hermano mayor para matar a un discípulo como Li Qiye?

"Lo sé…"

Leng Shizhi no había terminado sus palabras cuando sonó un sonido "Snap". Li Qiye torció su cráneo, con Leng Shizhi ni siquiera teniendo la oportunidad de gritar.

"Incluso si tu maestro fuera un Emperador Mortal, yo todavía lo mataría sin piedad."

Li Qiye arrojó la cabeza de Leng Shizhi a un lado, luego se frotó las dos manos juntas de una manera despreocupada y tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado.

En este punto, las piernas de los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade se debilitaron. En sus ojos,

Li Qiye era un dios de la muerte que mató a tres líderes seccionales y un protector, así como matando a Leng Shizhi en una respiración; Y, al hacerlo, su expresión no cambió ni siquiera una vez. ¡Uno tenía que saber, matando a un líder seccional o un protector llamaría a la pena de muerte en violación de las leyes de la secta! ¡Para Li Qiye, sin embargo, este asunto era aparentemente sin sentido!

"¿Quieren que los lleve personalmente fuera del Pico Limpieza de Jade o no?"

Li Qiye sonrió brillantemente ante el grupo de discípulos de la ley; Su expresión era amable y adorable.

Al ver el semblante amistoso y lindo de Li Qiye, las piernas de estos discípulos se estremecieron mucho. ¿Cómo era simplemente un muchacho de trece o catorce años? Li Qiye era claramente un verdugo malvado! Li Qiye no necesitó decir una segunda oración antes de que estos discípulos salieran corriendo del Pico Limpieza de Jade.

Capítulo 0064: Formula Dios de la Guerra (2)

Incluso el Líder Seccional Zhou, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, encontró la fuerza de una fuente desconocida, y cayó fuera del Pico Limpieza de Jade.

"Primer hermano, t-tú … debes escapar."

Después de que el grupo de la ley, junto con el Líder Seccional Zhou, se habían escapado, el grupo de Luo Fenghua también recuperó su ingenio e inmediatamente sabía que esto sería un problema. ¡Matando a líderes seccionales y un protector – este asunto, independientemente de en qué secta sucedió, sería un crimen enorme que era castigado con la muerte!

"Escapar, ¿por qué tengo que escapar?"

Li Qiye dijo con indiferencia. Su apariencia actual no parecía que acabara de matar a la gente, era exactamente como si acabara de hacer algunas cosas insignificantes.

"Pero, t-tú … mataste al Protector Hu y a su grupo."

Luo Fenghua y su grupo sintieron miedo y temor frente a un desastre. En este momento, finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que era una persona viciosa. El corazón de Luo Fenghua palpitaba; Afortunadamente para él, el día en que había desafiado a su primer hermano, el primer hermano no le importaba. ¡De lo contrario, las consecuencias hubieran sido inconcebibles! El primer hermano mató a protectores y líderes seccionales como si no fueran nada; Para él matar a un discípulo, no era un gran problema.

"Esto se llama autodefensa, no asesinato."

Li Qiye dijo sonriendo.

Los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade de repente se callaron. Una calamidad estaba por llegar, y el castigo era una muerte ineludible; Sin embargo, su primer hermano seguía actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

En este punto, Li Qiye miró a Tu Bu Yu, y dijo:

"El puño de tu Dios fue excelente."

Un recuerdo inolvidable para Li Qiye; Con respecto a la fórmula Dios de la Guerra, apareció en su mente. ¡Inesperadamente, Tu Bu Yu estaba practicando la Formula Dios de la Guerra! Esto estaba fuera de las expectativas de Li Qiye.

"Por supuesto que no, por supuesto que no. Comparado con las técnicas inmortales del primer hermano, mi habilidad es como un gusano insignificante."

Tu Bu Yu mantuvo su sonrisa amable y alegre mientras respondía.

El rostro de Li Shuangyan se puso serio. Hoy en día, la Formula Dios de la Guerra podría haber sido olvidado por la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, o tal vez nunca han oído hablar de ella, Sin embargo, había oído hablar de una leyenda. En su juventud, Emperador Inmortal Min Ren practicó la Fórmula Dios de la Guerra. Utilizó esta técnica a lo

largo de su vida. Además, se rumoreaba que esta fórmula era un antiguo método conocido del pasado; Era extremadamente desafiante.

Por razones desconocidas, después de que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren hubiese asumido la Voluntad del Cielo y se hubiera convertido en un Emperador Inmortal, no pasó esta fórmula. De todos los discípulos de Min Ren, ninguno ha practicado esta técnica.

El Emperador Inmortal Min Ren había pasado incluso sus técnicas secretas de la Voluntad del Cielo a sus discípulos y los dejó en la secta, pero nunca eligió pasar la Formula Dios de la Guerra; Este asunto dejó a todos perplejos.

Respecto a la ambigua actitud de Tu Bu Yu; Li Qiye sólo sonrió, y dijo:

"La Formula Dios de la Guerra está bien, y la Fórmula Matanza de Dios también está bien; Sin embargo, su cultivo no es importante. ¡Lo importante es … que no se interponga en mi camino! ¡Si no, morirá sin misericordia!"

"El Primer hermano dijo demasiado."

Tu Bu Yu apresuradamente dijo:

"El primer hermano es sabio y poderoso como un dios; Tus talentos exceden el cielo. Este pequeño hermano siempre ha querido ser tu trueno celestial, y yo atacaré siempre que lo mandes. Una palabra del hermano mayor, y me precipitaré en el fuego y humo sin ninguna vacilación."

Las palabras de Tu Bu Yu dejaron sin palabras a los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade. Tu Bu Yu era claramente mucho, mucho mayor que Li Qiye, incluso podía ser el abuelo de Li Qiye, pero su habilidad para besar el trasero era sin igual.

"Originalmente pensé que la habilidad de Nan Huairen para besar el trasero era incomparable, pero, hoy, parece que Nan Huairen ha encontrado su partido".

Li Qiye miró a Tu Bu Yu. En realidad, para él, si las palabras de Tu Bu Yu eran ciertas o no, no era importante.

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, Tu Bu Yu no se enojó, y él mantuvo su amistosa sonrisa; Esto hizo que otros fueran incapaces de predecir sus misteriosas intenciones.

"¡Traidor, acepta tu muerte!"

En este momento, un rugido enojado estalló a lo largo de todo el Pico Limpieza de Jade. Una mano gigantesca atravesó los cielos y se vino abajo. Parecía capaz de aplastar todo el Pico Limpieza de Jade en polvo.

Cao Xiong había acudido a la escena tras oír hablar de las muertes de sus discípulos. Su furia ardiente se disparó, y él se apresuró al Pico Limpieza de Jade para decapitar a Li Qiye. Cao Xiong era como un león furioso con un impulso imponente, y cada una de sus hebras de energía hacía que otros fueran incapaces incluso de respirar.

La enorme palma de Cao Xiong golpeó hacia abajo, llevando el poder de decenas de millones de Jun. ¡Esta palma podría aplastar la totalidad del Pico Limpieza de Jade! Después de todo, un Named Hero seguía siendo un Named Hero, y, a este nivel, ¡un pisotón haría temblar la gran tierra tres veces! ¡Era un señor de toda una región!

Cuando la gigantesca mano de Cao Xiong cubrió todo el cielo, los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade perdieron su color; Sus rostros se pusieron pálidos, y no tenían signos de sangre. Un Named Hero enojado podría hacer que la sangre fluya por mil millas. Una palma de un Named Hero fue suficiente para destruir montañas y ríos.

"Abrir…"

Al escuchar el rugido, Li Shuangyan, que estaba de pie junto a Li Qiye, inmediatamente hizo su movimiento. En un instante, Li Shuangyan era inquebrantablemente solitaria; Todo su cuerpo era como una floreciente flor de loto, con cada uno de sus pétalos siendo deslumbrantemente translúcido. Lo peor era que los pétalos eran gigantescos y eran suficientes para sostener el cielo. En el momento en que la flor de loto estaba en plena floración, podría sostener los Nueve Cielos y Diez Tierras.

"¡BANG!"

Li Shuangyan no hizo movimientos visibles, pero fue capaz de desviar fácilmente la gigantesca palma de Cao Xiong; La palma ya no podía alcanzar el suelo.

Li Shuangyan, con un natural Físico de Cristal Puro – uno de los veinticuatro Físicos Emperador – había alcanzado ya la gran terminación después del cultivo. ¡Actualmente practicaba uno de los dieciocho Físicos Santo que era el Físico de Jade Puro con un poco de éxito!

El Físico de Cristal Puro, al llegar a la gran terminación, podría clasificarse en el Físico de Jade Puro. Una vez que este Físico apareció sería como un loto en plena floración, que utiliza una postura increíblemente poderosa para obstruir la palma de Cao Xiong.

"¡Princesa Li, esta es nuestro Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación castigando a un traidor, no intervenga!"

Sus discípulos fueron asesinados, ¿cómo podría Cao Xiong permanecer sin rabia?

A pesar de que Cao Xiong no se atrevió a oponerse completamente contra Li Shuangyan, su discurso seguía lleno de confianza.

Li Shuangyan todavía no había dicho una palabra. Su flor de loto bloqueó a Cao Xiong; Había enrojecido su tez hasta el punto de temblar de ira. Como un Named Hero, él todavía no era ningún partido para Li Shuangyan.

Uno no podía culpar a Cao Xiong por ser débil, era sólo que Li Shuangyan era demasiado fuerte. Dentro de la generación más joven, era renombrada; Incluso a través de todo el Mundo Emperador Mortal, todavía se consideraría fuerte.

"La reputación de la Nine Saint Demon Gate es naturalmente bien merecida".

En este momento, una voz fría habló. Dio un paso adelante y las constelaciones cambiaron de dirección. Su energía de la sangre envolvió inmediatamente todo el Pico Limpieza de Jade. Su presión de Royal Noble era como una espada afilada que causaba sufrimiento y dolor a los espectadores.

"¡Asesor invitado …!"

Los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade estaban asustados cuando un discípulo gritó involuntariamente.

Asesor invitado Dong Shenglong: el carácter número uno de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Como un experimentado Royal Noble, en el momento en que se adelantó, un sinnúmero de personas respiró fríamente. En la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, un Royal Noble era verdaderamente inmejorable. ¡Ni siquiera mencionar que Dong Shenglong era un Royal Noble experimentado, e incluso su título le fue otorgado por el Emperador Mortal! Era muy difícil verlo a través de él.

Dong Shenglong caminó paso a paso, con el gran Dao clamando armoniosamente. Bajo sus pies había una gran formación de Dao, que llevaba el impulso de las montañas y los ríos, así como la energía del espíritu ilimitado del mundo bajo la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Esta combinación de poderes presionó sobre Li Shuangyan; esta vasta energía era como el vasto océano de rodadura y un toro de tierra que volcó su gigantesco cuerpo y causó a la totalidad de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación quedar atrapada en su momento impactante.

El elegante semblante de Li Shuangyan envió una frialdad sombría con sus delgados brazos suavemente haciendo gestos. Bajo una técnica de asesinato de dragones, había bloqueado con éxito la formación progresiva de Dong Shenglong.

"BANG."

Bajo esta técnica, la fuerza descendió directamente hacia el Pico Limpieza de Jade; Esto hizo que un abismo se formara en el suelo.

Los ojos de Dong Shenglong no podían evitar ponerse fríos. Después de un movimiento, se dio cuenta de que había encontrado un enemigo digno. Lo que le asustaba en su interior era que

Li Shuangyan era tan joven, pero era una aspirante a Royal Noble; Esta aptitud era demasiado aterradora. Uno tenía que ser consciente de que la difícil era Dao había llegado a su fin no hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, Li Shuangyan ya estaba aspirando a ser un Royal Noble; Este talento podría hacer temblar a otros.

"Hermano Dong, ¡qué asunto vale la pena preocuparte!"

En ese momento sonó un sonido profundo. Inmediatamente después, cinco personas descendieron del cielo. ¡Este era el primer anciano junto con los otros cuatro ancianos!

El primer anciano había llegado, y Dong Shenglong recuperó su paso y lentamente dijo:

"Hermano Gu, tu traidor es feroz; Sólo estaba interesado en ayudar a tu secta."

Cao Xiong podría venir aquí, así que el primer anciano también habría recibido las noticias de un discípulo. Sabía que había ocurrido algo importante, así que también llevó a los demás ancianos.

En este punto, Li Shuangyan retiró la postura de su Físico, y la flor de loto desapareció. Cao Xiong gritó severamente:

¡Traidor, acepta tu muerte!

Sus gritos terminaron, y envió un ataque que tenía como objetivo decapitar a Li Qiye.

En cuanto al ataque de Cao Xiong, Li Qiye ni siquiera tembló las cejas una vez.

El primer anciano inmediatamente detuvo a Cao Xiong, y dijo seriamente:

"Pequeño hermano Cao, no se precipite. Vamos a escuchar lo que Li Qiye tiene que decir. "

"Hermano mayor, es un subordinado que ofendió a sus superiores, mató a los líderes seccionales, y asesinó a un protector. Estos son los pecados de engañar al propio maestro y destruir a sus antepasados; ¿Qué más hay que decir? Este animal debe ser decapitado para limpiar la secta."

Cao Xiong gritó airadamente.

El Primer Anciano mantuvo su tono profundo y dijo:

"Hermano Cao, bien o mal, la secta tendrá una respuesta. Si hubiera cometido un gran pecado, ¿por qué sientes la necesidad de precipitarte y quitarle la vida? Espere hasta que el veredicto esté disponible; Ejecutarlo no sería demasiado tarde."

"Hermano Gu, esta persona es viciosa. No sólo es cruel y de sangre fría, sino que mató a sus propios miembros de la secta. Además, conspiró con extraños, traicionó a la secta y planeó causar caos. Si a esta persona se le permite vivir por un día más, entonces traería mayor riesgo a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Dong Shenglong, que estaba de pie al lado, ayudó a Cao Xiong.

"Este asunto es de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. ¡Este no es el momento para que un extraño apunte el dedo!"

El momento en que una tormenta se avecina; Li Qiye, como el personaje principal, estaba actuando tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Él continuó:

"El asunto de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no es para que un extraño abra su gran boca!"

Li Qiye miró directamente a Dong Shenglong; Estaba claramente provocándolo.

Las palabras de Li Qiye asustaron al grupo de Luo Fenghua. En primer lugar, mató a los líderes seccionales y a un protector, y ahora estaba provocando a un asesor Royal Noble; ¡Esto estaba cortejando la muerte! El grupo de Luo Fenghua se sorprendió y pensó: ¿no pensara el primer hermano que el asunto ya era suficientemente grave? Incluso iba en contra de Dong Shenglong.

"Si soy un extraño, ¿qué hay de la Princesa Li a tu lado?"

En ese momento, la mirada de Dong Shenglong exudó un aura helada que presionó a otros, y dijo fríamente:

"Joven, tú conspiras con un extraño, planeando causar el caos, ¿y todavía tienes los nervios para hablar en grande?" "¿De dónde vino esta vieja tortuga para quejarse frente a mi presencia?"

Li Qiye estaba completamente cansado de la presencia de Dong Shenglong y dijo:

"La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Nine Saint Demon Gate están en ley, esto no es ningún secreto. ¡La Princesa Li todavía se considera parte de nuestra secta Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación! ¿Ahora qué? Nuestra relación de matrimonio está causando que la Secta Dios Celestial se sienta presionada, ¿así que enviaron a un viejo condenado como tú a romper la relación de nuestras dos sectas? Por lo tanto, está claro que usted, vieja tortuga, despachó a los traidores de nuestra secta y quiso asesinarme, destruyendo nuestro pacto matrimonial."

Capítulo 0065: Causando nubes y lluvias volteando la mano (1)

En cuanto a la declaración de Li Qiye, los ojos de Dong Shenglong se volvieron severos y gritó profundamente:

"Un montón de tonterías y basura; ¡usted está vomitando sangre en mi buen nombre!"

Li Qiye estaba imperturbable como podría ser; Se volvió hacia el primer anciano y los otros cuatro ancianos, y entonces dijo:

"Ancianos, mis palabras son la verdad. Si nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Nine Saint Demon Gate se convierten en-leyes, ¿quién sería el más reacio a ver esto? Si uno quiere romper el pacto matrimonial, el método más directo y eficaz sería matarme en cargos falsos. ¿Qué está engañando a su maestro y matando a sus antepasados? ¿Qué es irrespetuoso hacia los mayores? Estas son falsas acusaciones. El verdadero objetivo es destruir el matrimonio de nuestras dos sectas."

Estos pequeños esquemas para Li Qiye, que había vivido durante incontables años, eran simplemente insuficientes para alcanzar el ápice. Si Dong Shenglong no venía, entonces tendría que perder el aliento para justificarlo todo. Sin embargo, una vez que Dong Shenglong había llegado realmente, esto era lo mismo que darle un objetivo vivo.

Li Qiye tranquilamente y cómodamente dijo:

"Ancianos, protectores; Me temo que el que quiere traicionar la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no soy yo. Es una persona completamente diferente. Hay una persona aquí que conspira con la Secta Dios Celestial … Esa persona conspira tanto interna como externamente para herir y masacrar a los discípulos."

En este punto, ya que era un asunto tan grande, los otros protectores estaban corriendo. Ahora, todo el escalón superior de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se reunió en el Pico Limpieza de Jade.

Cao Xiong enrojeció de rabia y gritó en voz alta:

"¡Traidor! Echar sangre a otros es un crimen imperdonable; ¡Uno que no puede ser redimido incluso con diez mil muertes!"

Quería cruzar hacia Li Qiye, pero fue detenido por Elder Gu.

Cao Xiong gritó furiosamente:

"Hermano mayor, ¿¡podría ser que realmente quieres proteger a un traidor que mató a sus propios miembros de la secta!?"

En este momento, la expresión de Elder Gu Tieshou se hizo fría, y sin emoción dijo:

"Hermano menor, los ancianos de la secta y los protectores están todos aquí. ¡En cuanto a este asunto, bien o mal, blanco o negro, todos discutirán hacia una conclusión! ¿¡Por qué hay necesidad de que el hermano menor sea tan precipitado en este momento!?"

El Primer Anciano no era un tonto. Este asunto era extraño, y aparentemente era inusual. ¡Dong Shenglong no traería este asunto sobre sí mismo! En este momento, la tez del Primer Anciano se agrió mucho.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Li Qiye interrumpió y dijo sin prisas:

"Elder Cao tiene tanta prisa de matarme por el silencio. Elder Cao y este viejo Dong conspiraron juntos para hacer cosas malas. Planeaban asesinarme y destruir el matrimonio entre las dos sectas. Respeto a todos nuestros ancianos y protectores, bien o mal, blanco o negro, confío en que todos los ojos son tan brillantes como la nieve; ¿Quién es leal y traidor? Es fácil de distinguir después de una mirada."

"Animal, ya que estás vomitando sangre a otros, ¡no se le puede dejar vivo!"

Dong Shenglong rugió ensordecedoramente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su energía de la sangre se elevó hacia el cielo; Su presión de Royal Noble corrió rampante, con Li Qiye como objetivo.

"¡Hermano Dong, por favor tenga un poco de autocontrol!"

En este momento, los ojos de Elder Gu Tieshou brillaban intensamente con la intención de matar. ¡En este momento, el Primer Anciano normalmente pacífico se había convertido en una persona diferente!

La presión Royal Noble de Dong Shenglong no había disminuido, sino que aumentó; Un sonido de "Bang Bang" reverberó en el aire. La aterradora y verdadera energía flotó sobre su cabeza como el rugido inquebrantable de un dragón. Su presión de Royal Noble hizo que todos los protectores y ancianos perdieran sus colores.

Elder Gu Tieshou frunció el ceño fríamente; Su energía de la sangre inmediatamente surgió, y el sonido de su sangre de la longevidad chocó contra la orilla, como un gigantesco Ming antiguo atronador. El momento en que su energía de la sangre se disparó, se oyó el sonido de un Kun Peng gritando. En el Palacio Destino del Primer Anciano, un Kun Peng saltó afuera. El Kun Peng cubrió el cielo, y antagonizó a la madre tierra misma. ¡En este momento, el cuerpo del Primer Anciano tenía una presión continua y poderosa de Royal Noble!

Royal Noble; Eso es correcto, Elder Gu Tieshou era de hecho un Royal Noble. Esta cuestión no sólo sorprendió a los discípulos, sino que incluso sorprendió al grupo de Elder Sun. ¡Cao Xiong especialmente entrecerró los ojos!

En este momento, Gu Tieshou se encontraba con Dong Shenglong; Cada paso creaba un mundo nuevo. El Kun Peng flotando en el pico de su cabeza aparentemente quería romper la tierra y el cielo. ¡En presencia de la presión celestial de Kun Peng, todas las existencias eran sus adoradores devotos!

Todo el mundo no esperaba que el Primer Anciano Gu fuera un experto oculto. Todo el mundo había pensado que él era sólo un Named Hero; Un pico de Named Hero en el mejor de los casos. ¡No creían que su verdadera fuerza fuera la de un Royal Noble!

En ese momento Dong Shenglong, como un Royal Noble experimentado, cambió inmediatamente su expresión. Como ambos eran Royal Nobles, sentía cierta sensación de amenaza porque el Elder Gu practicaba una Ley de Merito Emperador. Encima de esto, era la Ley de Merito Emperador más fuerte dejada detrás por el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren: ¡las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng! Ésta era la principal Ley de Merito Emperador de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y era una gran amenaza para Dong Shenglong.

"¡Bien, bien, bien! El hermano Gu es muy reservado con su poder. ¡Hace que otros malinterpreten! ¡Hoy en día, parece que me he metido en otros negocios, y mi bondad está siendo tratada como de dos caras! ¡Si este es el caso, entonces este Dong se despide primero!"

Los ojos de Dong Shenglong se hundieron. Después de hablar, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Dong Shenglong era un hombre inteligente. Sabía que la situación actual era desventajosa para él. Si permanecía aquí más tiempo, seria atrapado dentro. ¡Era mejor dar un paso atrás!

La expresión de Cao Xiong era difícil de mirar al extremo. La fuerza oculta del Primer Anciano fue capaz de repeler a Dong Shenglong. Esta situación de repente se volvió mucho peor para él.

En este momento, Li Qiye casualmente dijo:

"Parece que hay alguien que se sentía culpable y huyó primero."

Esta reversión repentina dejó al grupo de Luo Fenghua atónitos. ¿Qué era el llamado bloqueo de las olas? ¿Qué era el llamado repeler a los poderosos enemigos con palabras? ¡Finalmente lo experimentaron hoy! El primer hermano esencialmente ya había esperado esto, y naturalmente no tenía miedo de los poderosos oponentes.

Cao Xiong gritó ferozmente:

"¡Traidor! ¡Engañas a tu maestro y matas a tus antepasados, ¿pero aún te atreves a decir palabras absurdas y arrojar sangre a otros!?"

"¡Hoy obtendré justicia para mis discípulos muertos!"

Li Qiye observó a Cao Xiong, y habló lentamente:

"Elder Cao, ¿engañando al maestro y matando a los antepasados? Nunca he hecho tal cosa. Si quieres enmarcar a alguien, ¡hay muchas maneras! Tal vez Elder Cao teme que tus planes sean revelados, así que estás intentando silenciarme apresuradamente."

"¡Animal, con esas palabras tuyas, este gran asiento puede matarte de inmediato!"

Elder Cao soltó un rugido ensordecedor, y se dirigió hacia Li Qiye para hacer un movimiento.

"Hermano menor, calma tu mente; ¡No te enojes!"

Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou soltó un rugido. En este momento, Gu Tieshou había soltado finalmente una tormenta, y su presión de Royal Noble suprimió directamente a Cao Xiong.

Bajo esta presión, Cao Xiong entrecerró los ojos y dijo agresivamente:

"Primer hermano, ¿realmente quieres proteger a este animal? Está matando a sus propios miembros de la secta; Si este tipo de discípulo no es castigado, esto hará que los corazones de otros discípulos se enfríen. Seremos rechazados por otros. ¡De ahora en adelante, Las reglas de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ya no serán aplicadas!"

Li Qiye soltó una carcajada y luego dijo:

"Elder Cao había jurado que he matado a miembros de la secta. Por favor, dígame entonces: ¿cómo maté a nuestros propios miembros de la secta? Si no puedes, entonces usando tu posición como un anciano para conspirar contra un discípulo, ¿¡cuál es tu plan y ambición!?"

Li Qiye en cambio devolvió un golpe. Los ancianos y los protectores se miraron el uno al otro. En realidad, todo el mundo sentía que este asunto no era tan simple. La aparición de Dong Shenglong fue una indicación de que este era el caso.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno … ¡Eres bueno para un animal con una lengua afilada!"

Cao Xiong sonrió fríamente y dijo:

"Incluso si pudieras hablar palabras de loto y floridas, no borra el hecho de que mataste a tres líderes seccionales, masacraste al Protector Hu y asesinó a Zhi'er. La evidencia es tan visible como las montañas; ¿Cómo es esto no matar a sus propios miembros de la secta?"

Li Qiye habló sin ningún signo de pánico o prisa:

"Sólo se podría decir que los tres líderes seccionales, el Protector Hu, y Leng Shizhi lo hicieron venir; Sólo estaba actuando en defensa propia."

"¡Bien, bien, bien! Como puedes ver hermano Gu, ¡todavía se atreve a jugar a la defensiva! ¡La evidencia es como las montañas delante de nuestros ojos!"

Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou miró a Li Qiye, y dijo gravemente:

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué motivo mató a los tres líderes seccionales, ¿Protector Hu, y Leng Shizhi?"

Li Qiye inocentemente dijo:

"Querido anciano, yo sólo estaba actuando en defensa propia. Protector Hu trajo consigo al equipo de aplicación de la ley, y de repente apareció en el Pico Limpieza de Jade. De repente, querían hacer un movimiento sobre mí; Querían matarme, así que sólo podía luchar. Sus razonamientos y los del Anciano Cao eran los mismos. ¿Engañando al maestro y matando a los antepasados? ¿Siendo irrespetuoso? ¡Esto debe ser una conspiración!"

¡Usted!

Su cara se puso roja, Cao Xiong gritó:

"A partir del informe de los discípulos de la aplicación de la ley, el Líder Seccional Zhou pidió ayuda, ¡por lo que el Protector Hu y el equipo de aplicación de la ley fueron al Pico Limpieza de Jade! Tú … Este animal con el corazón de una vil serpiente sólo quiere causar el caos. ¡Después haber sido visto, querías matar y silenciar a todo el mundo!"

En este momento, el Líder Seccional Zhou, que se escondía detrás de Cao Xiong, salió y dijo:

"Queridos ancianos y protectores, la verdad era realmente así."

"Li Qiye quería conspirar contra mí. Así que yo, pedí ayuda. El Protector Hu y el equipo encargado de hacer cumplir la ley acudieron aquí para ayudar, pero no pensé que el corazón de esa persona fuera vil como una serpiente … Él masacró al grupo del Protector Hu."

Gu Tieshou miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y gravemente preguntó:

"¿Hubo un suceso como éste?"

En este momento, los ancianos y los protectores no podían sino mirarse el uno al otro. Li Qiye, un discípulo ordinario, ¿quería asesinar al Líder Seccional Zhou? Este asunto era un poco excesivo.

Li Qiye sonrió y lentamente explicó:

"Anciano, no sé de qué trata esta conspiración. Incluso si se trata de una conspiración, ¿cómo podría el Líder Seccional Zhou haber sobrevivido hasta ahora? Pude matar al Protector Hu; Si realmente quería asesinarlo, podría matarlo fácilmente como si no fuera nada. He perdonado su única vida; Los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade vieron con sus propios ojos. Sólo estaba enseñando al Líder Seccional Zhou una pequeña lección. No pensé que el Líder Seccional Zhou fuera una bolsa de paja hasta el punto de que incluso un discípulo de Físico Yun como yo era más fuerte que él. La habilidad del Líder Seccional Zhou no fue refinada; Usted no puede culpar este asunto en mí."

Cao Xiong dijo gravemente:

"¡Tonterías, eres claramente un espía enviado por otra secta con cultivo oculto! Querías conspirar y causar caos. ¡Fuiste descubierto por el Líder Seccional Zhou, así que querías matar y suprimir la voz!"

Li Qiye sonriendo dijo:

"Elder Cao, tú eres el que arroja sangre a los demás. Pregunte a los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade: ¿cuál fue la razón detrás de mi lección hacia el Líder Seccional Zhou? Desde mi perspectiva, me temo que el Líder Seccional Zhou fue instruido por otros, y conspiró contra mí. Tengo la responsabilidad de la instrucción de Dao en el Pico Limpieza de Jade. Podría decirse que estaba nervioso con temor. ¡Para la instrucción de Dao, he agotado mucha sangre y sudor, pero el ¡Líder Seccional Zhou fue definitivo en su acusación de que estaba enseñando las artes del diablo! ¡Él dijo que traje el Dao del diablo a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación! Desde que insultó mi sudor y mi esfuerzo de sangre, siempre que tenga una sola gota de sangre valiente en mí, ¿cómo podría soportar esto?"

"Usted claramente trajo las artes del diablo a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación! Tenía miedo de que los discípulos sucumbiesen al Dao del diablo. Para salvarlos de tu envenenamiento, tuve que detenerlos."

El Líder Seccional Zhou afirmo con absoluta confianza.

Li Qiye rio en voz alta, y dijo:

"Ya sea el Dao del diablo o no, todos los corazones saben la verdad. Una persona puede mentir, pero los trescientos discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade no pueden mentir. Ya sea que estuviera enseñando el Dao del diablo o no, queridos ancianos y protectores, ¡no duden en preguntar a los discípulos un poco!"

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, Gu Tieshou examinó a los discípulos presentes. Llamó al azar a un discípulo y preguntó:

"¿Qué método te enseño el primer hermano?"

Capítulo 0066: Causando nubes y lluvias volteando la mano (2)

El discípulo dijo:

"Mi respeto al anciano; El primer hermano no me enseñó nuevos métodos. El primer hermano simplemente estaba deduciendo los defectos en mi Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade y Mordaza de Vuelo que estaban presentes durante mi inicio a la secta."

"Repita lo que su primer hermano había dicho con respecto a los métodos, así puedo oír un poco de lo que él dijo."

Este discípulo no se atrevió a ser irrespetuoso; Él recitó apresuradamente las Leyes de Merito que Li Qiye había revisado, así como las correcciones individuales en las técnicas para el Primer Anciano.

Habiendo escuchado las palabras de este discípulo, el Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión. En realidad, el Primer Anciano no era el único que estaba asombrado, los otros ancianos y protectores también lo estaban.

El Primer Anciano no se atrevió a creer lo que el discípulo había hablado:

"¿Es realmente el método que su primer hermano había dicho?"

El discípulo respondió sinceramente:

"Mi respeto al anciano; este discípulo no se atreve a mentir, mis palabras son miles de verdades genuinas e innumerables."

Gu Tieshou no lo podía creer. Después de que él se recuperó de su asombro, escogió unos cuantos discípulos al azar de los trescientos. Estos discípulos recitaron sus Leyes de Merito y técnicas defectuosas. Esto causó que Gu Tieshou y los ancianos, así como los protectores, se sorprendieran.

Elder Qian, uno de los seis ancianos, dijo inconcebiblemente:

"¿Cómo es esto una Ley de Merito fundacional? ¡Ah! ¡Esto es un principio de guía de Dao totalmente completo!"

Elder Wu, quien se sorprendió, también dijo:

"He cultivado durante más de mil años y he leído la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade no menos de cien veces, pero nunca he pensado que era posible entender esta Ley de Merito como esta. Esta interpretación, me temo que estas son las últimas verdades profundas de la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade, y esta es la verdadera esencia de este método."

También apoyando a Li Qiye, Elder Sun dijo:

"Si esto fuera un demonio de la secta con Dao del diablo, entonces nuestras prácticas deben ser los verdaderos demonios de la secta con Dao del diablo. ¡Me temo que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda crear una Ley de Merito fundacional y hacerla tan misteriosa con tan imponente Gran Dao!"

Esta no era la primera vez que Elder Sun había experimentado la magia de Li Qiye; Sin embargo, cuando había escuchado estas interpretaciones, todavía estaba sacudido. Elder Sun apoyó a Li Qiye en la mayor parte de los demás ancianos.

Aún más ancianos y protectores no sabían qué decir. Las interpretaciones de Li Qiye de las Leyes de Merito fundacionales fueron misteriosamente refinadas diez mil veces de una manera que carecía de defectos. Los punteros de Li Qiye en las técnicas defectuosas se podría decir golpea la marca cada vez. Cultivaron durante cientos e incluso miles de años, pero todavía no podían interpretar Leyes de Merito a este nivel. Hoy en día, finalmente habían descubierto que incluso las Leyes de Merito fundacionales más básicas podían entenderse en esta etapa. Antes, pensaban que sabían lo esencial de las Leyes de Merito, pero en realidad, lo que sabían era sólo la piel y pelaje de las Leyes de Merito fundacionales.

Un protector emocionalmente dijo:

"Si pudiera haber entendido la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade a este nivel ese año, entonces habría sido suficiente para toda mi vida."

Gu Tieshou tardó un tiempo en recuperar sus pensamientos. Todo el mundo sabía que Li Qiye tenía un Físico Mortal, una Rueda de Vida Mortal y un Palacio Destino Mortal, pero fue capaz de deducir tales interpretaciones. ¡Nadie creería esto! ¡Incluso un genio con talentos tan altos como el cielo todavía no sería capaz de tener deducciones a este nivel! ¡Era inalcanzable!

Gu Tieshou emocionalmente miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y preguntó dudoso:

"¿Estas son realmente tus experiencias de meditación?"

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Querido anciano: esto es sólo una pequeña parte de mis entendimientos; Esto es sólo una pequeña experiencia, y no puede considerarse profunda."

Li Qiye diciendo esto causó que el Primer Anciano Gue Tieshou se ahogara repentinamente con sus palabras. Si esto era sólo una "pequeña parte de entendimiento y un poco de experiencia", entonces la palabra genio no era suficiente para describirlo. ¡Sólo podía ser llamado

"engendro del demonio"!

"Hermano mayor, parece que habíamos perdido a un genio. La percepción de Li Qiye es extremadamente aterradora. Hace algún tiempo tuve un pequeño problema con mi cultivación, y fue Li Qiye quien me dio un consejo valioso."

En este punto, Elder Sun también reveló su asunto con el fin de apoyar a Li Qiye.

Los ancianos y los protectores no podían dejar de sorprenderse después de escuchar la historia del Elder Sun. Esto realmente era insondable.

Elder Qian dijo con una expresión cambiada:

"Hubo un rumor de que el Físico de una persona, Rueda de Vida, y Palacio Destino no eran el único criterio para medir el talento. No lo creí y lo consideré una carga de mierda. Parece que hoy en día, los antiguos sabios no me engañan."

Elder Wu de los seis ancianos miró al Líder Seccional Zhou y, en este momento, dijo:

"Líder Seccional Zhou, si esto era un demonio de la secta con Dao del diablo, entonces no hay camino correcto en este mundo. Si estuvieras confundido, no te confundas a este extremo."

"Yo…"

La súbita inversión de la situación hizo que el Líder Seccional Zhou no pudiera reaccionar.

Li Qiye, en este punto, dijo con indistinción:

"Me temo que esto no fue confusión, sino un plan para deshacerse de mí. Para el

Líder Seccional Zhou, mis instrucciones no eran importantes. Lo importante era eliminarme."

Los ojos de Gu Tieshou se volvieron feroces; Su presión inmediatamente suprimió al

Líder Seccional Zhou, y dijo gravemente:

"Líder Seccional Zhou, ¿qué está pasando?"

La comprensión de Li Qiye sobre las Leyes de Merito fundacionales por sí sola era un tesoro extremadamente valioso para la declinante Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y, en este momento, Gu Tieshou absolutamente quería proteger a Li Qiye sin importar las circunstancias. Sabía que Li Qiye era importante no sólo por el pacto matrimonial, sino también por su profundo conocimiento.

"Yo, yo, yo …"

El Líder Seccional Zhou, por el momento, no podía hablar ni una palabra, y no pudo evitar mirar a Cao Xiong.

Cao Xiong sabía que la situación no era buena, por lo que inmediatamente dijo:

"¡El Líder Seccional Zhou era tan tonto, ni siquiera podía ver a través de las profundas Leyes de Merito! Esto es digno de castigo, pero el traidor sigue siendo rebelde contra el Dao. ¡Él mató a los tres líderes seccionales, ¡Protector Hu, y Zhi'er! ¡Esto es absolutamente imperdonable!"

Para Cao Xiong, hoy fue el día en que perdió su dinero y sólo se enfermó. No sólo no podía matar a Li Qiye, sino que ambos de sus discípulos fueron asesinados. Especialmente Leng Shizhi, quien era el discípulo que pretendía heredar su legado. Con un discípulo tan valorado siendo asesinado, hizo sangrar su corazón.

Li Qiye tranquilamente replicó:

"Si realmente conspiré para traicionar, entonces este fue un crimen digno de diez mil muertes. Desafortunadamente, soy una víctima. Originalmente, era el Líder Seccional Zhou que no podía decir negro de blanco, y me acusó de traer Dao del diablo a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Después de esto, fue el Protector Hu quien de repente trajo un gran grupo de discípulos de la ley que querían unirse a la pelea y matarme. No me dieron la oportunidad de defenderme; Esto fue definitivamente un plan malvado … "

"Había demasiadas coincidencias en este asunto. ¿No es esto sólo tratando de empujarme hacia mi muerte? ¿Por qué estaban juntos el Elder Cao y el anciano Dong? Los dos eran aún más rápidos que los demás ancianos. Al igual que antes, ustedes dos no diferenciaron el negro del blanco, y también querían matarme. ¿No es esto sólo querer matarme antes de que pudiera hablar?

Elder Cao, ¿no está usted conspirando con la Secta Dios Celestial, ah? Elder Cao, traicionaste a la secta y conspiraste con extraños. ¡Este es un crimen capital, infame por toda la eternidad!"

Li Qiye cuidadosamente explico, haciendo que los discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade sean congelados. El primer hermano fácilmente invirtió la situación. Esas planificaciones meticulosas y articuladas eran demasiado terribles. La inteligencia del primer hermano era tan vasta como el mar.

Li Shuangyan, como un forastero observando la situación, estaba aún más conmovida. Li Qiye mató a los tres líderes y Protector Hu sin ningún tipo de restricción como si fuera sólo un pequeño inconveniente. En la actualidad, su franca y confiada explicación fácilmente invirtió la situación. Esto era simplemente una palma que cubría las nubes en el cielo y un puño que calma las lluvias torrenciales. Además, desde el principio hasta el final, estaba despreocupado. Esta cuestión para él era similar a comer el desayuno, dejando a Li Shuangyan horrorizada.

Li Shuangyan se dio cuenta de que Li Qiye no era simplemente misterioso. Hoy, ella fue testigo de sus métodos calculadores al tratar con otros; Estaba matando sin ver sangre.

Incluso Tu Bu Yu, que estaba de pie al lado, tenía los ojos brillantes. Las acciones de Li Qiye hoy, incluso después de vivir mil años, lo asombraron.

En realidad, esta planificación trivial era esencialmente nada para Li Qiye. De regreso cuando planeó contra el mundo entero; era un plan realmente grandioso.

"Animal, tu muerte se acerca, y todavía estás corriendo tu boca …"

Cao Xiong temblaba de ira. Este plan fue formulado por su propia mano, pero en este momento, Li Qiye había puesto a su rey en jaque mate. ¿Cómo podía no tener las manos atadas?

El Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou dijo fríamente:

"Pequeño hermano Cao, hay muchas dudas e incógnitas. Decir que Li Qiye es un traidor en este momento es demasiado simplista."

Lo que no quería ver más era que Cao Xiong y Dong Shenglong estuvieran juntos, pero eso era obvio en este momento.

Aparte de Gu Tieshou, los otros ancianos y protectores también estaban sesgados por Li Qiye, pero no tenían ninguna evidencia condenatoria; No podían decir mucho.

"Hermano mayor realmente no confiaría en este animal, ¿verdad?"

Cao Xiong estaba vomitando sangre por la ira. ¡Toda su planificación no llegó a nada, y sus dos discípulos murieron en vano!

Gu Tieshou dijo fríamente:

"Por lo menos, hay sospechas dudosas en este asunto."

Sin pruebas, no podía castigar a Cao Xiong por conspirar con Dong Shenglong, pero este asunto lo dejó extremadamente insatisfecho.

Cao Xiong replicó severamente:

"¡Bueno, bueno, el Protector Hu y los otros murieron sin razón entonces!"

En este punto, desató otra carta oculta, y habló seriamente:

"Incluso si el Líder Seccional Zhou estaba confundido, este animal con intenciones ocultas es la dura verdad. ¡Este animal robó secretamente las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng!"

¡Robó las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng!

Los protectores y ancianos que estaban presentes estaban sorprendidos.

La cara del Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou se estrechó fuertemente, y miró intensamente a Li Qiye. Las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng eran la principal Ley de Merito Emperador de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y también era la única Ley de Merito Emperador dejada atrás que no estaba incompleta. Este asunto era de gran importancia, y esto no podía ser descuidado.

Gu Tieshou miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y preguntó con un tono serio:

"¿Es ésta la verdad?"

Respecto a las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng, Gu Tieshou no podía permitirse el lujo de no tener cuidado.

Li Qiye preguntó de una manera muy inocente:

"¿Qué son las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng?"

"Anciano, no se deje engañar por él."

Líder Seccional Zhou encontró una oportunidad para empatar el tablero, por lo que en voz alta exclamó:

"Vi con mis propios ojos el uso de la Transformación Celestial para escapar de la Thirty Six Celestial Deities Sword Formation del sobrino Leng. ¡Son miles de genuinas verdades innumerables!"

"Ancianos, ¿están hablando de esto?"

En este punto, dentro del Palacio Destino de Li Qiye, un Kun Peng saltó. El Kun Peng era tan grande como un puño y era extremadamente vibrante. En el momento en que saltó, flotando inestables runas mágicas suavemente seguidas de los Kun Peng balanceando hacia adelante y hacia atrás. La galaxia giró y llevó a los espectadores a otro universo. ¡Cada transformación del Kun Peng era profundamente abstrusa, incluso los ancianos no podían entenderlas!

Capítulo 0067: Yang Violeta Diez-Soles (1)

"Las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng …"

¡Al ver esta escena, los ancianos y protectores presentes en la actualidad no podían dejar de sentirse muy alarmados!

En toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, sólo el Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou tuvo acceso a las Seis Variantes completas de Kun Peng. Cuando lo practicaba, era el maestro de secta anterior quien personalmente concedía permiso con el acuerdo de los otros Grandes Ancianos.

Además de la versión completa de Elder Gu Tieshou, Elder Zhou también practicó las tres primeras transformaciones de las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng.

Ese año, Elder Zhou arriesgó su vida y logró una gran contribución para la secta, y con el acuerdo unánime de los ancianos y protectores, se le permitió practicar las primeras tres transformaciones.

Para la secta actual, las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng eran un secreto integral; Incluso los ancianos no podían acercarse al método sin el acuerdo del escalón superior de la secta.

Fue almacenado en la más salvaguardada y secreta ubicación en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. La ubicación era desconocida para todos, con la excepción de los seis ancianos.

Después de ver esta Ley de Merito en acción, el rostro del Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou fue sacudido. Él practicó una versión completa, por lo que tenía una mayor comprensión con respecto a otros. Viendo el Kun Peng flotando arriba y abajo por encima de la cabeza de Li Qiye, su corazón estaba incomparablemente agitado; El Kun Peng de Li Qiye era aún más profundo que el suyo. Esto significaba que, con respecto a este método, Li Qiye había viajado más lejos que él; Este asunto era inconcebible.

Las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng era una de las Leyes de Merito Emperador más fuertes en la secta; Fue muy profundo. Se inmerso durante cientos de años en este método antes de aprender las seis transformaciones. ¡No se atrevería a decir que comprendió realmente los verdaderos misterios de este método! Sin embargo, este discípulo novicio estaba bien versado en sus misterios.

"¿Cómo cultivaste las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng?"

Gu Tieshou seguía mirando fijamente a Li Qiye. En ese momento, sus ojos eran extremadamente aterradores, incluso con un indicio de intención de matar que se revelaba.

Antes, la intención de Gu Tieshou era proteger a Li Qiye no importa qué. En la actualidad, si las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng de Li Qiye fueron robadas de la secta, entonces él habría participado en un tabú de la secta. ¡Sin ninguna decisión de los otros ancianos y protectores, él todavía eliminaría a Li Qiye!

Para Gu Tieshou, si practicaba secretamente otros métodos, habría espacio para la discusión. Sin embargo, las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng eran demasiado cruciales para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

"Robando la principal Ley de Merito Emperador, morirás sin piedad …"

Cao Xiong estaba secretamente extático al ver el cambio de las mareas, y dijo a Elder Gu:

"Hermano mayor, esta persona no se puede dejar sola. ¡Ni siquiera un segundo más, el traerá más peligro a nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!"

Gu Tieshou ignoro a Cao Xiong, y preguntó directamente a Li Qiye:

"Li Qiye, ¿cómo practicaste este método?"

Li Qiye abrió con una sonrisa, y él habló cuidadosamente:

"Elder está llamando a este método, ¿las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng?"

Cao Xiong continuó añadiendo viento al fuego diciendo:

"Sigues jugando al tonto; ¡Hermano mayor, primero debemos capturarlo, y después torturarlo!"

Gu Tieshou de repente se acercó a Cao Xiong y dijo:

"¡Cierra la boca!"

En este momento, el cuerpo entero de Gu Tieshou era semejante a un león feroz con una presión espantosa; Su aura celestial ardía. Como el primer hermano, había una línea de respeto que no podía ser superada.

La repentina explosión de Gu Tieshou hizo que Cao Xiong, los otros ancianos y los protectores sintieran que su presencia no podía ser provocada.

"Li Qiye, habla; ¿Cómo cultivaste las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng?"

En este momento, Gu Tieshou rugió atronadoramente; Esta fue la primera vez que Gu Tieshou se enojó. Era aterradoramente serio.

Li Qiye habló lentamente:

"Este asunto comenzó con las Seis Menores Formas del Kun Peng ".

Respecto al aura celestial de Gu Tieshou, no tenía miedo. Hizo una pausa y continuó:

"Ese día, cuando el anciano accedió a dejarme practicar las Seis Menores Formas del Kun Peng después de mi selección de manuales, inmediatamente investigué este método. Durante mi meditación, me dormí inadvertidamente … "

"… En ese momento, experimenté un extraño sueño. Soñé con un viejo abuelo; Este viejo abuelo me dijo que nuestros destinos estaban predestinados, por lo que me enseñó una Ley de Merito cerca de las Seis Menores Formas del Kun Peng. No sabía el nombre de esta Ley de Merito. Justo ahora, desde que el anciano me lo había dicho, finalmente he aprendido su nombre … "

Li Qiye continuamente hablaba como si fuera la verdad; Hizo que los ancianos y protectores, que estaban actualmente presentes, se sienten como si su historia fuera demasiado escandalosa.

Cao Xiong gritó:

"¡Tonterías, no hay cosa tan ridícula en este mundo! ¡Esta historia de la enseñanza de Dao en tu sueño sólo podría engañar a un niño de tres años!"

Gu Tieshou no presto atención a Cao Xiong; Todavía estaba mirando fijamente a Li Qiye. Luego dijo gravemente:

"¿Cómo era este viejo abuelo?"

"Bueno, fue en mi sueño; No lo recuerdo muy bien."

Li Qiye inclinó la cabeza, fingió meditar durante un rato, y finalmente describió la imagen del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren.

En este mundo, nadie era más claro que él sobre lo que parecía el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren en su vejez. Dijo unas pocas líneas, y esto fue suficiente para tener a Min Ren esbozado.

De la descripción de Li Qiye, el grupo de ancianos se sorprendió. Había una estatua de Min Ren en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, pero esta fue hecha de las manos de otros; No contenía su presencia divina.

Sin embargo, la secta secretamente había escondido un retrato del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Este retrato fue pintado personalmente por Min Ren. No era sólo una simple pintura, ya que llevaba el poder del Emperador y el espíritu Inmortal del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Era el tesoro del baluarte de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Cuando este retrato era convocado respetuosamente, podía expulsar enemigos poderosos.

Este retrato no podía ser usado descuidadamente. Si se activa con frecuencia, su potencia disminuiría considerablemente; El poder del Emperador y el espíritu Inmortal desaparecerían gradualmente. Por lo tanto, a menos que fuera una catástrofe destruye-sectas, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no lo utilizaría fácilmente.

Los seis ancianos habían visto este retrato. El aura Emperador del Patriarca les había dejado una impresión insoportable.

Actualmente, con las pocas líneas de Li Qiye, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que describía el aura celestial del

Patriarca. A menos que uno haya visto este retrato, no podría describir el aura celestial del Patriarca de esta manera.

Escuchar los detalles vividos de Li Qiye del aura celestial de Inmortal Min Ren, causó al grupo de Gu Tieshou ser sacudidos, ¿Podría realmente ser que el Patriarca había aparecido en su sueño?

Al final, el Primer Anciano emitió este mandato:

"Todos los demás discípulos pueden irse; protectores y ancianos se quedan atrás. Sin mi orden, ningún discípulo puede acercarse."

Después de la partida de los discípulos, sólo los protectores y ancianos permanecieron en escena. La atmósfera del patio se intensificó.

En este momento, el Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou había puesto en cuarentena este lugar; Nadie se le permitió acercarse.

"Trae las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng en tu sueño para que yo y Elder Zhou podamos verla un poco."

Finalmente, el primer anciano dijo con un tono profundo.

En este momento, Cao Xiong estaba extremadamente descontento, por lo que dijo:

"Primer hermano, realmente no creerías en esta materia irracional, ¿verdad?"

Gu Tieshou miró a Cao Xiong mientras Cao Xiong decía gravemente:

"¡Este asunto es definitivamente de este animal robando secretamente las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng!"

"¿La ubicación oculta, aparte de los seis de nosotros, es conocida por quién? Si uno quiere abrir ese lugar, el hermano Cao debe conocer todo el proceso. Sin nuestro permiso, ¿cómo otros podrían abrirlo? Se necesitaría de un Virtuous Paragon que venga personalmente y use la fuerza bruta para abrirlo. De lo contrario, ¿quién podría sacar el manual? ¡Si el manual todavía está allí o no, sabemos la verdad en nuestros corazones!"

Elder Sun también habló seriamente:

"Eso es correcto; Si ese lugar fue violado por otros, nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ya estaría en peligro. Actualmente, estamos bien sin pérdidas; Hermano Cao, ¿de verdad piensas que Li Qiye tiene la habilidad de robar las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng de ese lugar? ¡A menos que usted esté implicando que el primer hermano secretamente enseñó a Li Qiye este método!"

Cao Xiong amargamente dijo:

"¡Este pequeño hermano no se atreve a decir eso!"

Incluso si él quisiera hacer esta implicación, era todavía una imposibilidad. Los otros ancianos y protectores no creerían en semejante alusión.

Eventualmente, Li Qiye escribió en silencio los encantamientos de las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng. También añadió su propio conocimiento profundo.

Esta copia de la Ley de Merito, sólo el Primer Anciano y Elder Zhou pudieron leerlo; Con Zhou sólo siendo capaz de ver las tres primeras transformaciones. Durante sus exámenes, Gu Tieshou y Elder Zhou se sorprendieron al ver que esto no era sólo una Ley de Merito completa, sino que también estaba rodeada de verdades misteriosas que eran más profundas que sus entendimientos anteriores.

¡Ser capaz de entender a este nivel, por no mencionar sólo ellos, pero incluso los Ancianos Mayores del pasado no serían capaces! ¡Ser capaz de entender a este nivel y tener esta acumulación de experiencia sería suficiente para alcanzar el rango de Virtuous Paragon!

En este momento, tanto el Primer Anciano como el Anciano Zhou estaban asustados. ¿Tal vez era cierto que el Patriarca había llegado a Li Qiye en su sueño? De lo contrario, ¿cómo se explica este asunto?

Primer Anciano y Anciano Zhou no dijeron ni una palabra, de modo que los ancianos y los protectores no pudieron inferir la situación actual.

Se miraron el uno al otro; Tal vez este tipo de instrucción de Dao en el sueño de uno era una cosa real. Sin embargo, esto era tan irracional y difícil de creer.

Finalmente, Gu Tieshou le preguntó a Li Qiye:

"¿El viejo abuelo del sueño dijo algo más?"

Li Qiye lo pensó seriamente y luego dijo:

"Hah, eso es correcto; El viejo abuelo también dijo que llevo una gran responsabilidad. En el futuro, el ascenso de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación caerá sobre mis hombros. El viejo abuelo también dijo que más adelante, si yo quería aprender aún más profundas Leyes de Merito, entonces debería usar una Ley de Merito similar y llamar por él. Entonces podría aparecer en mi sueño de nuevo …"

Cao Xiong replicó en voz alta:

"¡Ridículo y desvergonzado! Decir que sólo tú puedes revitalizar la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación … "

Gu Tieshou interrumpió a Cao Xiong, y dijo a Li Qiye con una voz profunda:

"Continua…"

Li Qiye se rascó la cabeza un par de veces, y luego dijo seriamente:

"Lo que esas Leyes de Merito similares son, no puedo entenderlo. Recientemente, estoy molesto por no poder buscar al viejo abuelo."

En este momento, Elder Sun dijo:

"¡Tienes que llamarles Leyes de Merito Emperador menores!"

"Usted practicó las Seis Formas Menores del Kun Peng, así que el viejo abuelo le enseñó las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng. Si practicas las otras Leyes de Merito Emperador menores, entonces tal vez él te enseñará otras Leyes de Merito Emperador principales."

Cao Xiong gritó fríamente en respuesta:

"¡Este asunto es demasiado ridículo!"

"Pequeño hermano Sun, ¿confías en declaraciones tan ridículas? ¡Estas declaraciones sólo podrían engañar a un niño de tres años! Hmph, este argumento no puede ser probado, por lo que puede decir lo que quiera."

Capítulo 0068: Yang Violeta Diez-Soles (2)

"Quizás sea posible probarlo una vez."

En este momento, Elder Wu, el más joven de los seis ancianos, exclamó:

"Permita que Li Qiye practique una Ley de Merito Emperador menor diferente; De esa manera, podríamos ver si él podría llamar a la persona en sus sueños otra vez. Si pudiera escribir una diferente Ley de Merito Emperador principal, entonces esto es suficiente prueba de que sus sueños contienen la instrucción de Dao."

Elder Qian también estuvo de acuerdo y dijo:

"Este método es factible".

"Si esto funciona, entonces me temo que lo que Li Qiye dijo es verdad".

Esta narración era tan absurda; ¡Los ancianos y protectores no podían creerlo! ¡Sin embargo, dentro de esta loca narrativa, hubo un rayo brillante de esperanza para los ancianos y protectores de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación para captar!

En la actualidad, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba disminuyendo, y todas las otras grandes sectas estaban observando de cerca. Era como si fueran un rebaño de ovejas gordas rodeadas por una manada de lobos. Para los ancianos y protectores, lo que necesitaban ahora era un milagro; Un milagro capaz de revigorizar la secta. Si el Patriarca Min Ren observaba desde los cielos, entonces tal vez él realmente aparecería en los sueños de un discípulo.

Por lo tanto, Cao Xiong se detuvo por un momento, y luego dijo con un tono profundo:

"¡Si él está dispuesto a demostrarlo, entonces no tendría ninguna objeción!"

"¿Está dispuesto?"

Gu Tieshou miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y él preguntó en una manera seria. En realidad, como anciano jefe, había experimentado muchos vientos y olas, naturalmente sabía que este asunto era demasiado irracional y demasiado ridículo; Sin embargo, puesto que él llevaba la carga de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, su corazón anhelaba un milagro … ¡Un milagro en el que el Patriarca apareció en los sueños de alguien!

"Ancianos, estoy de pie sin temor de tener una sombra torcida. No importa lo que será la prueba del anciano, estoy sin miedo."

La valiente y confiada retórica de Li Qiye obtuvo impresiones favorables del resto de los ancianos y protectores.

Después fue la selección de las Leyes de Merito. Los ancianos se miraron el uno al otro, y al final, Elder Qian dijo:

"Creo que deberíamos elegir la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta; Con respecto a este asunto, sólo el hermano Wu tiene la mayor percepción."

Podría decirse que, en la secta, las Leyes de Merito Emperador eran patéticamente escasas. La única Ley de Merito Emperador principal y completa era las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng, y era también la Ley más fuerte en la secta. Fuera

de esto, había otras dos Leyes de Merito Emperador muy formidables. Sin embargo, estaban incompletas. Una de estas dos Leyes de Merito Emperador incompletas era la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles.

A pesar de esto, los ancianos no se atrevían a cultivar descuidadamente las dos incompletas Leyes de Merito Emperador, porque con un error, sufrirían la desviación de Qi – esto era semejante a arrojar toda su cultivación lejos. Por lo tanto, los ancianos eligieron una Ley de Merito de un Virtuous Paragon su lugar.

El primer método de cultivo de Elder Wu fue la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta – este método era demasiado crucial para él. En el pasado, quería cultivar la incompleta Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles, por lo que pesadamente investigó la Ley de Merito Emperador menor. Sin embargo, al final, se dio cuenta de que la incompleta Ley de Merito Emperador era demasiado poderosa, y no sería capaz de cultivarla. No tenía más remedio que abandonar y cultivar un método Virtuous Paragon.

Para probar a Li Qiye, tuvieron que elegir una de las dos incompletas Leyes de Merito Emperador porque Elder Wu tenía una comprensión tan profunda de la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles. Después de la deliberación del anciano, decidieron unánimemente dejar que Li Qiye cultivara la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta.

Después de la decisión, Li Qiye volvió a su Pico Solitario. En este momento, los seis ancianos protegían el Pico Solitario para vigilar a Li Qiye. ¡Los ancianos y protectores tomaron este asunto muy en serio!

Cao Xiong se empeñó en matar a Li Qiye para vengar a sus dos discípulos muertos. No podría dormir sin obtener esta venganza. Sin embargo, no tenía voz en la situación actual. Más importante aún, Cao Xiong también tenía un plan diferente, por lo que este asunto de la venganza tuvo que tomar un asiento trasero.

Los seis ancianos acordaron que Li Qiye practicara la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta, por lo que, durante este proceso, a Li Qiye no se le permitió abandonar su Pico Solitario; Sólo tenía que centrarse en el cultivo.

La Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta era sólo una esquina de la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles. Ésta era también una Ley de Merito Emperador creada por Min Ren, e incluso si su poder no era tan formidable comparado con las Seis Variantes de Kun Peng, dentro de las Leyes de Merito Emperador, era todavía incomparablemente de gran alcance.

Li Qiye entendió la forma original de la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles más que nadie. Ese año, en el momento en que crearon por primera vez esta Ley de Merito, Li Qiye – como el Cuervo Oscuro – llevó a Min Ren a los más peligrosos de los terrenos prohibidos, y vieron – con sus propios ojos – diez soles flotando arriba y abajo, recreando un Gran Dao, Min Ren fue capaz de crear esta Ley de Merito.

Durante todo este proceso, el Cuervo Oscuro Li Qiye dio consejos a Min Ren, y le ayudó a perfeccionar esta Ley de Merito varias veces.

Durante su sueño profundo, los recuerdos de esta Ley de Merito fueron borrados; Sin embargo, a partir de la investigación meticulosa de la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta, sus recuerdos previamente borrados y las profundas verdades de este método aparecieron una vez más en la mente de Li Qiye.

Li Qiye instantáneamente recuperó los recuerdos de la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles, pero no tenía prisa por decirle a los ancianos. Había pasado días, dejando a los ancianos muy ansiosos.

Día tras día, mes tras mes; En este momento, sin mencionar a otras personas, pero incluso el corazón de los ancianos estaba vacilando.

Los ancianos anhelaban un milagro en sus mentes, aunque el asunto fuera ridículo; Sin embargo, realmente esperaban que tal asunto ocurriera, que la secta estuviera vigilada por el Patriarca.

"¡Desde mi perspectiva, este animal estaba engañando a todos nosotros!"

Cao Xiong dijo fríamente mientras comenzaba a agregarle el viento al fuego.

Respecto a la instigación de Cao Xiong, Elder Wu contrataco:

"Hermano Cao, pareces estar demasiado ansioso. Este no es el último paso, así que ¿cómo podrías decidir arbitrariamente? Parece que el hermano Cao necesita traer la muerte a Li Qiye sólo para estar a gusto."

"Pequeño Hermano Wu, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Sólo estoy comprometido con la protección de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación … "

Cao Xiong, con un rostro sombrío, dijo gravemente.

"Está bien, dejen de pelear. ¡No hace daño esperar!"

Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou interpuso a los dos, y dijo fríamente.

Finalmente, después de tres meses, Li Qiye salió de su pequeño patio, diciendo con emoción:

"Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo …"

"¿De verdad?"

¡Después de escuchar estas palabras, todos los ancianos en ese momento se habían olvidado de su situación, y de inmediato se precipitaron! Incluso Cao Xiong no pudo suprimir esta necesidad.

Li Qiye escribió el método muy bien, y se lo entregó al Primer Anciano. Entonces dijo:

"Anciano, este es el método que el viejo abuelo en mi sueño me estaba enseñando. ¿Es esta la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles de la que hablabas?"

El Primer Anciano aceptó el método con entusiasmo. En realidad, los otros ancianos estaban extasiados también, incluyendo a Cao Xiong. Sin embargo, estaba emocionado por una razón diferente.

Eventualmente, los seis ancianos tomaron personalmente el método escrito por Li Qiye, y cuidadosamente lo emparejaron con la Ley de Merito incompleta en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

"¡Verdad! ¡Él dijo la verdad! ¡Esta es una copia completa de la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles!"

Después de la verificación, Elder Wu estaba demasiado asombrado. Había soñado cultivar este método, pero no tuvo éxito. ¡No podía creer que, durante su vida, habría una oportunidad de ver la completa Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles!

"Esta no es sólo la Ley de Merito completa, sino que también contiene misteriosas interpretaciones. ¡Creo que, fuera de la enseñanza de Dao del Patriarca en su sueño, me temo que un discípulo ordinario no tendría ninguna posibilidad de

entender esta Ley de Merito a este nivel! ¡Incluso un genio celestial, dándole una Ley de Merito completa, no sería capaz de encontrar verdades profundas como estas!"

Finalmente, Elder Wu con una excitación emocional sin igual dijo.

Todos los ancianos estaban conmocionados; Algunos estaban emocionados, y algunos se movieron. Este asunto para ellos era como un sueño; ¡Esto era tan ridículo e imposible!

Un anciano no pudo evitar exclamar.

"¡Los cielos azules tienen ojos, y ellos se compadecían de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación! Nuestro Patriarca nos está velando desde los cielos, ¡y no quería ver la destrucción de nuestra secta! ¡Él había aparecido en espíritu para salvarnos!"

¡En esta coyuntura, no había nada en el mundo más confiable que las instrucciones de Dao en los sueños de Li Qiye!

Los ojos de Cao Xiong estaban parpadeando. Dentro de los ancianos, él era el que desconfiaba de esta instrucción ridícula de Dao en los sueños de alguien más; Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si hubiera uno de cada diez mil probabilidades de que ésta fuera la verdad? Esto hizo que Cao Xiong reflexionara sin interrupción.

Finalmente, los ancianos llamaron una vez más a Li Qiye. Al ver su expresión tranquila mientras se sentaba en el asiento, los ancianos tenían una sensación inefable en sus corazones. ¿Podría ser que el Patriarca hubiera elegido realmente a este discípulo con un Física Mortal, una Rueda de Vida Mortal y un Palacio Destino Mortal frente a sus ojos? De lo contrario, no habría otra explicación.

Los ancianos no podían sino recordar la Ley de Mérito Espiral de Jade; Tal vez Li Qiye no se le ocurrió, sino que le fue transmitido por el Patriarca.

Si esto era la verdad o no, ya no era importante para los ancianos. Esto era porque habían visto un milagro. ¡Li Qiye sería la clave para la revitalización de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

Al final, el Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou dijo profundamente:

"Después de la examinación de los ancianos, creemos que recibir la instrucción de Dao en sus sueños es la verdad, por lo que las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng no pueden ser consideradas como robadas por usted. Además, los ancianos han decidido que se le permitirá practicar la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles."

Después de vivir mil años, este asunto todavía se sentía como un sueño para Gu Tieshou. Sin embargo, cuando había llegado a esta etapa, no podía no creerlo. Esperaba que esa fuera la verdad.

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"He escuchado de los ancianos que la actual Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles estaba extremadamente incompleta. Hoy he escrito una versión completa. Me pregunto, ¿podría esto considerarse una gran contribución o no?"

Li Qiye que de repente quería créditos había capturado a los ancianos desprevenidos, y tenían que echarse un vistazo el uno al otro.

"Se podría decir que es una gran contribución."

Al final, el Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou no podía negarlo. Para la secta, encontrar una Ley de Merito Emperador principal, era en realidad una contribución celestial aterradora.

Li Qiye sonriendo dijo:

"Si lo dices, entonces quiero hacer una petición."

Los ancianos se miraron, y el primer anciano asintió con la cabeza:

"Permitiremos que usted haga una petición; Mientras la secta sea capaz, satisfaremos su deseo."

"Mi petición es muy simple. Escuché que Nan Huairen y el Protector Mo cultivan la Ley de Mérito de la Nube Violeta. ¡Puesto que tengo una gran contribución para usar, mi petición es que la secta esté de acuerdo para que ellos cultiven la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles!"

Capítulo 0069: Esquema (1)

"Presuntuoso y abusivo para las ganancias personales! ¡Este asunto, la secta nunca lo permitirá!"

Respecto a la petición de Li Qiye, los otros ancianos permanecieron en silencio; Sin embargo, Cao Xiong inmediatamente gritó.

Las Leyes de Mérito Emperador; Estas eran exclusivas para los ancianos. Incluso un protector no podría practicar una Ley de Merito Emperador núcleo. Sin embargo, un discípulo de tercera generación quería cultivar una Ley de Merito Emperador núcleo … Cao Xiong estaba naturalmente descontento.

Li Qiye lo miró y lentamente dijo:

"Elder Cao, si usted personalmente encuentra y trae de vuelta una Ley de Merito Emperador núcleo, sin mencionar a sus discípulos, incluso si su gran discípulo quisiera practicar esta Ley de Merito Emperador núcleo, todavía estaría de acuerdo. Ah, me olvidé, Elder Cao ha perdido a sus discípulos, sin hablar de un gran discípulo."

Estas palabras de Li Qiye aparentemente atravesaron a Cao Xiong; Su rostro inmediatamente se hizo oscuro y retorcido.

Se puso de pie y gritó:

"Pequeño animal, ¿quieres morir?"

Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou rugió atronadoramente:

"Pequeño hermano Cao."

"Li Qiye es sólo un niño pequeño; ¡No hay necesidad de bajar a su nivel!"

En el pasado, Cao Xiong no pensaba muy bien de Gu Tieshou en su mente. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que el primer anciano no era sólo un Royal Noble, sino que era un experto en eso. Además, también estaba cultivando las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng que Cao Xiong temía enfrentar. Definitivamente no era un partido para Gu Tieshou.

Cao Xiong amargamente dijo:

"¡Hermano mayor Gu, perdonas demasiado a este animal! ¡El, tarde o temprano traerá la calamidad a nuestra secta!"

"Los niños no piensan antes de hablar; Hermano Cao, no tienes que preocuparte de sus palabras."

En este momento, Gu Tieshou era claramente parcial hacia Li Qiye. Incluso los otros cuatro ancianos estaban a su lado; Esto causo al corazón de Cao Xiong a ser detestable.

En cuanto a la petición de Li Qiye, después de algunas deliberaciones de los ancianos, estuvieron de acuerdo; Así, le dijeron a Li Qiye:

"Ya que usted quiere usar su contribución para respaldar este asunto, después de nuestro debate, hemos decidido conceder su solicitud. Protector Mo ha sido fiel y estado con nosotros durante tanto tiempo, y su lealtad es incuestionable; Se le permitirá cultivar la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles. En cuanto a Nan Huairen, ah, también puede cultivarlo, pero no ahora. Después de algunos años de pruebas; Si no hay ningún problema, se le permitirá cultivar este método."

Nadie podía superar el estado de ánimo alegre actual de Elder Sun; Protector Mo era su discípulo, y Nan Huairen su gran discípulo. Ahora que tienen la cualificación para practicar la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles, como su maestro, ¿cómo no podría ser feliz?

El corazón de Cao Xiong estaba lleno de odio hasta el punto de la rabia. Actualmente, casi se convirtió en un solitario aislado. Sus discípulos Protector Hu y Leng Shizhi murieron a manos de

Li Qiye, y lamentó no poder cortar a Li Qiye en pedazos. Sin embargo, en este importante momento, Li Qiye había contribuido en gran medida, y se convirtió en una persona importante, uno para ser fuertemente nutrido; Estaba protegido por la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, por lo que sería difícil para él vengarse de sus discípulos.

Después de escuchar el mensaje, Protector Mo y Nan Huairen quedaron sin palabras. En este momento, recordaron que Li Qiye había dicho que, dentro de un año, ellos serían capaces de cultivar la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles. No creían que este asunto llegara tan temprano, se sentía como un sueño.

En la actualidad, sentían que el día en que decidieron seguir a Li Qiye, fue la decisión más sabia que tomaron en toda su vida. En ese momento, si otras personas lo supieran, se habrían reído y los habrían llamado locos. Un protector que sigue a un discípulo de tercera generación, un mortal sobre él.

En la actualidad, a través de sus esfuerzos, estaban cosechando los resultados. ¡Li Qiye siempre había sido generoso con sus fieles seguidores!

Después de que Nan Huairen recibiera la orden, con su entusiasmo en su apogeo, él y su maestro fueron a reunirse con Li Qiye.

"Hermano mayor, ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

Li Qiye abrió con una sonrisa, y dijo:

"Era sólo un asunto pequeño; No fue difícil."

Nan Huairen estaba excesivamente extático, una Ley de Merito Emperador ¡Ah! ¡Y una Ley de Merito Emperador núcleo además! Esto haría que otros fueran enrojecidos con codicia. Preguntó:

"Hermano mayor, usted, ¿cómo encontró una Ley de Merito Emperador? ¿Fue realmente el Patriarca en tus sueños?"

La instrucción de Dao dentro de un sueño fue sellada por el escalón superior de la secta.

Nan Huairen sólo lo sabía porque su gran maestro, Elder Sun, se lo contó.

Li Qiye dijo sonriendo:

"¿Miento para hacer algo bueno?"

"No puedo pagar todos los favores que has hecho por mí. Mientras lo mande, haré lo que quieras sin golpear los párpados."

Li Qiye lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

"¿Chupando una vez más?! Humph! Si no fueras leal a mí, ¿te recompensaría con una Ley de Merito Emperador?"

Al ser gritado por Li Qiye, a Nan Huairen no le importó, y sólo se rio. En cuanto al Protector Mo, era el tipo de persona que no tenía muchas palabras, y no era bueno en la cortesía social. Sólo se volvió hacia Li Qiye y se inclinó profundamente sin decir otra palabra.

Li Shuangyan, que era considerada una [Dama] de Li Qiye, simplemente mantuvo el ojo fresco de un espectador. Hasta hoy, fuera del silencio, seguía en silencio. No importa lo que había pasado recientemente, ella estaba observando como un espectador.

Li Qiye no demostró talentos asombrosos o una aptitud asombrosa para cultivar, sino que en lugar de ello revelo trucos y esquemas.

De repente se convirtió en el recurso más importante de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación mientras estaba tranquilo en cualquier situación con el fin de revertirla. Él mató a cinco personas, e incluso salió de eso ileso; Él también fácilmente aplastó la trama de Cao Xiong y disipó todos los peligros. Hizo parecer que era tan fácil como girar la mano, pero en realidad, requería una previsión sorprendente.

Estas acciones experimentadas y resueltas, así como la fluidez de los procedimientos; ¿Este era sólo un chico de trece años? Todo lo que hacía este niño era imposible de imaginar. Cada paso era sin temperamento infantil; Todos eran como el flujo de los ríos y la deriva de las nubes. Era como un antílope meticuloso, defendiéndose por la noche; No se parecía esencialmente a un niño, sino a un sabio maestro que sabía de todas las cosas.

Lo que sorprendió al corazón de Li Shuangyan fue que antes de llegar a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, pensó que su maestro, el Rey Demonio Lun Ri, valoraba a Li Qiye por su conocimiento con respecto a algunos secretos; Sin embargo, ahora parecía que esto definitivamente no era el caso.

Li Shuangyan pensó en el proverbio: en el camino del cultivo, las cosas más importantes no eran necesariamente Físicos, Ruedas de Vida, o Palacios Destino. Este proverbio fue validado por

Li Qiye.

Li Shuangyan permaneció taciturna, sin palabras. Mientras más tiempo estuviera al lado de Li Qiye, más sentía como de insondable era Li Qiye.

Ella era un genio y la hija orgullosa del cielo. Estaba orgullosa de su talento y aptitud. Sin embargo, al ver el Físico Mortal de Li Qiye, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal, no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio. Incluso ella no podría tener tales medios de controlar todo en el medio mientras que mantiene una visión clara de la circunstancia entera. Una pieza de ajedrez se mueve hacia adelante y una pieza de ajedrez se mueve hacia atrás, llevando a alguien a su muerte; Esto no era percepción, o talentos, sino una gran sabiduría, acumulada a lo largo de los años.

Encima de eso, tal acumulación de las muchas lunas del pasado apareció en un chico joven, dejando a la presumida Li Shuangyan sentirse impotente.

Si Li Qiye nació naturalmente como ella, con un Físico Emperador y un Palacio Destino Santo, ¿dónde estaría ahora? ¡Teme que ya haya barrido los Nueve Cielos y las Diez Tierras!

Li Qiye matando a los tres líderes seccionales, un protector, y el discípulo genio, Leng Shizhi; Este asunto, no importa qué secta, seguiría siendo tan grande como el cielo.

Con el fin de concluir este asunto, los seis ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación especialmente llamaron a una reunión, y Li Qiye fue especialmente permitido a asistir.

Sin lugar a dudas, en la mente de los ancianos, Li Qiye era de suma importancia. ¡Fuera de

Cao Xiong, los otros ancianos todos consideraron que Li Qiye sería la clave para la revitalización de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

"Este asunto es sólo un gran malentendido."

Al final, el Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou llegó a esta conclusión. En realidad, cuando se llegó a esta conclusión, los demás ancianos habían discutido en secreto sin la presencia de Cao Xiong.

Antes, los otros cuatro ancianos tenían dudas debido a la depresión del primer anciano; Estaban decepcionados, y su confianza vacilaba. Sin embargo, después de esta experiencia, los otros cuatro ancianos se convirtieron de nuevo en un grupo que apoyaba completamente al primer anciano. No sólo esto, sino que este asunto había hecho que los cuatro ancianos sospecharan mucho de Cao Xiong. En este asunto, Cao Xiong y Dong Shenglong estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro; Esto causaba incomodidad en los corazones de los otros ancianos.

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Secta Dios Celestial eran enemigos mortales. Las dos sectas no habían luchado entre sí desde la última guerra; ¡Sin embargo, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación todavía consideraba que la Secta Dios Celestial era su mayor enemigo!

Cao Xiong y Dong Shenglong juntos provocaron la aversión de los otros ancianos.

Fue sólo un malentendido; Sin embargo, si terminamos allí, me temo que los demás discípulos no estarían convencidos. Tres líderes seccionales, un protector y un genio en la secta murieron trágicamente; ¡Esto fue una gran pérdida para nuestra secta!

En este momento, el corazón de Cao Xiong estaba sangrando, pero no podía hacer nada más. Había perdido todo de este asunto, y se había quemado. ¡También sabía que los otros cuatro ancianos habían desertado!

"¿Qué más quiere el hermano Cao?"

Gu Tieshou dijo con descontento.

En realidad, toda esta situación, todos los ancianos e incluso los protectores sospechaban que todo era parte del plan de Cao Xiong, pero desafortunadamente, los muertos no pueden testificar; No tenían manera de acusar a Cao Xiong, y sólo podían decir que era sólo un malentendido Cao Xiong dijo gravemente:

"Los miembros de la secta matándose entre sí, este es un evento desagradable para la secta. Si

Li Qiye no sufre un poco de castigo, me temo que los discípulos se molestarán y pensarán que tratamos los asuntos sin cuidado; ¡Que vemos la vida humana como hierba! Si esto es un malentendido, entonces no castigaremos duramente a Li Qiye, pero un castigo indulgente no puede ser evitado. De lo contrario, no podremos convencer a los jóvenes."

Las palabras de Cao Xiong hicieron que los otros cinco ancianos se miraran el uno al otro. Aunque sospechaban de Cao Xiong, admiten que sus palabras tienen algún sentido. También tenían pensamientos similares; Usando un malentendido como una excusa para matar a tres líderes seccionales, un protector, y un discípulo genio se sintió como una prevaricación.

El grupo de Gu Tieshou pensó en dar a Li Qiye un pequeño castigo sin importancia para tener algo que mostrar a los jóvenes miembros de la secta.

Capítulo 0070: Esquema (2)

Viendo el silencio de los otros ancianos, Cao Xiong quería atacar mientras el hierro todavía estaba caliente; él continuó:

"Si esto fue sólo un malentendido, no será un castigo grave. ¡Deberíamos condenarlo al Pabellón Fantasma para meditar, frente a un muro durante medio año por ser imprudente y manejar los asuntos impulsivamente!"

Escuchando las palabras de Cao Xiong, Elder Sun hizo una mueca y dijo:

"¿Pabellón Fantasma?"

Cao Xiong continuó:

"A pesar de que el Pabellón Fantasma parece ser siniestro, es sin peligro. El primer hermano lo había experimentado él mismo, así que no necesito decir más. ¡Si le hacemos meditar la pared en un lugar diferente, me temo que los demás discípulos se reirán de nosotros por ir demasiado fácil con él! Personalmente, siento que el Pabellón Fantasma es el más apropiado."

En este punto, Cao Xiong miró a Li Qiye, y dijo:

"Además, Li Qiye está protegido por el Patriarca. Él ir al Pabellón Fantasma es extremadamente apropiado. El Pabellón Fantasma era el área donde el Patriarca suprimía a los fantasmas malvados y el Dao exterior; ¡Esto es justo a tiempo para tomar de nuevo el aura celestial del Patriarca para suprimir el Pabellón Fantasma!"

Dentro de los ancianos, Elder Sun era el que más apoyaba a Li Qiye. Dijo mientras frunció el ceño:

"Esto … Este asunto no está bien."

Durante el momento en que Gu Tieshou todavía dudaba, Li Qiye miró a Cao Xiong, sonrió, y calmadamente dijo:

"Ya que tengo la bendición del Patriarca, entonces ¿qué hay que temer? ¿Pabellón Fantasma? Que así sea; ¡Este discípulo está dispuesto a aceptar este castigo!"

Mirando fijamente a Li Qiye por un momento, Gu Tieshou asintió con la cabeza al final y dijo:

"Bien, ya que estás dispuesto, entonces será el Pabellón Fantasma. Te condenaremos a la meditación mural en el Pabellón Fantasma durante medio año; ¡El Protector Mo será el supervisor!"

El arreglo de Gu Tieshou era simplemente excelente. En lugar de decir que Protector Mo estaría supervisando a Li Qiye, era más exacto decir que Protector Mo lo protegería.

Después del veredicto, Gu Tieshou dijo en una manera seria:

"Las acciones de Li Qiye son imprudentes y completamente merecedor de castigo. Líder Seccional Zhou instigo todo el evento, también tiene que ser castigado. Sin la ignorancia y la estupidez de Zhou, ¡el grupo del Protector Hu no habría muerto en vano! Por lo tanto, quitarle su posición, y ya no será asignado a ningún deber en la secta."

Al escuchar esta decisión, el corazón de Cao Xiong sangró. Había perdido dos discípulos y tres leales líderes seccionales. En la actualidad, a su lado, había pocos perros leales que estaban dispuestos a hacer su voluntad. El retiro del asiento del

Líder Seccional Zhou fue una gran pérdida para él. Sin embargo, en este momento, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar; Si uno no podía soportar los pequeños asuntos, entonces arruinaría el gran esquema.

"Líder Seccional Zhou es ignorante y tonto, también estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del hermano mayor."

Cao Xiong apretó los dientes y aceptó la decisión de Gu Tieshou.

Incluso Cao Xiong ya había aceptado, por lo que los demás ancianos no necesitaban decir nada. La decisión fue acordada por unanimidad.

La decisión de los ancianos fue rápidamente anunciada a todos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos y cada uno de los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación habían oído noticias de esto. Muchos no podían dejar de estar sin palabras porque este asunto era increíble.

En el momento en que Li Qiye se había unido a la secta, había incontables discípulos que se reían de él con desdén. Ahora, Li Qiye había matado a tres líderes seccionales, un protector, e incluso a Leng Shizhi, quien era considerado el discípulo genio número uno de la secta. Era un asunto indescriptible.

Lo que era aún más aterrador era que a pesar de que Li Qiye cometió un crimen tan grande, el castigo era muy ligero. Esto cambió las expresiones de muchos discípulos y líderes seccionales. En este momento, fueron capaces de sentir una atmósfera diferente.

En cuanto a los discípulos élite de la secta, fueron advertidos por sus maestros y protectores para no discutir abiertamente este asunto. En cuanto a la enseñanza de Dao en los sueños de Li Qiye, esto era un secreto con una orden de mordaza de los ancianos. ¡Fuera de los ancianos y protectores, otros no tenían derecho a preguntar o saber sobre este asunto!

Con respecto a este asunto, en realidad, los cinco ancianos habían discutido en secreto sobre esto. Esta fue una decisión tomada después del asunto del castigo de Li Qiye; Cao Xiong fue excluido.

Esta no fue una reunión formal, pero fue discutida en privado. Antes de la reunión, los cinco ancianos se escondían secretamente.

En ese momento, Elder Sun hizo esta sugerencia:

"¡Debemos permitir que Li Qiye practique la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día!"

Elder Qian también asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo:

"Esto lo podemos hacer. El Patriarca protege a Li Qiye, y le enseña el Dao en sus sueños. Si le permitimos que practique la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día, ¡tal vez podríamos obtener la

Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo de nuevo!"

Cuando el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren llevó la Voluntad del Cielo, fue capaz de crear una Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo; Fue única en su clase. La Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo era el logro más alto en la vida de un Emperador Inmortal, y su poder excedió grandemente las otras Leyes de Merito Emperador. ¡Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo, se podría decir que lleva el aura divina de la Voluntad del Cielo!

El Emperador Inmortal Min Ren había dejado atrás su Ley Secreta para la secta; desgraciadamente, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación perdió esta invencible Ley Secreta más adelante.

En la actualidad, Li Qiye podía ser enseñado por el Patriarca en su sueño, por lo que todos los ancianos esperaban que pudieran encontrar la Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo a través de Li Qiye. Si pudieran recuperar esta Ley Secreta, para la secta en declive, sería, sin duda, una medicina salvadora del corazón.

Elder Sun no pudo evitar exclamar:

"Siento que Li Qiye es actualmente el tesoro de todos los tesoros dentro de nuestra secta. Debemos dejar que aprenda cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con las Leyes de Merito Emperador. ¡Con la enseñanza de Dao en sus sueños, podríamos recuperar todas las Leyes de Merito Emperador que hemos perdido!"

"Es totalmente cierto que debemos permitir que Li Qiye practique la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día; Tal vez sea la verdad, que podríamos recuperar nuestra Ley Secreta."

Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou asintió con la cabeza, y dijo cuidadosamente:

"Sin embargo, no podemos ser demasiado impacientes y emocionales. Los proverbios dicen: no debemos morder más de lo que podemos masticar. Si en la actualidad, le pedimos a Li Qiye que practique la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día, existe la posibilidad de que no pueda entenderla. Sin este entendimiento, no sería capaz de llamar al Patriarca, así que primero deberíamos dejar que Li Qiye terminara de practicar la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles. Cuando estabilice esta Ley de Merito, entonces podemos permitirle practicar la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día."

En realidad, Gu Tieshou no sabía que Li Qiye no practicaba la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día. Ya había practicado las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng junto con la Ley de Merito Creciente Sol Rotatorio, por lo que no necesitaba practicar la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles.

Elder Sun sentía que esa declaración era lógica, así que respondió:

"El primer hermano tiene mucha razón. Li Qiye es el último tesoro de nuestra secta; Tenemos que excavar lentamente hacia fuera. Si somos demasiado precipitados, entonces ¿qué pasa si él sufre de desviación Qi? ¿No es esto lo mismo que destruir nuestro futuro?"

Después de la deliberación secreta, finalmente hubo una decisión. Se prepararon para que Li Qiye practicara cualquier método que tuviera algo que ver con las Leyes de Merito Emperador de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

En un pico principal de la secta, Cao Xiong se encontraba secretamente con Dong Shenglong. En la gran sala, sólo había dos. La única diferencia era que Cao Xiong ya no estaba tan tranquilo como la última vez.

"Hermano Dong, el plan ha sido implementado. En este momento, los errores definitivamente no pueden aparecer."

Cao Xiong dijo con impaciencia, fríamente.

Su último plan sufrió grandes pérdidas. Perdió dos discípulos y tres líderes seccionales, por lo que deseó cortar a Li Qiye en innumerables piezas.

"Hermano Cao, puede estar seguro sobre este asunto. A partir de ahora, tú y yo estamos en el mismo barco. A partir de ahora, definitivamente habrá cero errores. Dentro de tres días, el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra estará aquí. Me había dirigido a Su Alteza Real para órdenes. En ese momento, la situación será muy favorable para el Hermano Cao."

Dong Shenglong dijo sonriendo con su expresión diciendo que la victoria ya estaba a la mano.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Cao Xiong no pudo evitar sentirse sacudido. ¡Marqués Feroz de la Guerra – este fue un gran general del Reino de la Joya Celestial, y le fue otorgado este título por el Emperador Mortal del Reino mismo!

"Hermano Cao, si el Emperador envía una orden, esta sería una buena oportunidad para que usted pueda subir a la posición del Maestro de la Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Usted debe agarrarla en esta ocasión."

Dong Shenglong sonrió alegremente.

Cao Xiong no pudo evitar callarse. Convertirse en el Maestro de la Secta era siempre su ambición; Sin embargo, antes de este incidente, no quería usar este tipo de esquemas para convertirse en el Maestro de la Secta. Ahora, no tenía otra opción. ¡Su esperanza que fue colocada en Leng Shizhi fue destruida por las manos de Li Qiye! Para él, esto fue un golpe grave, y también rompió sus aspiraciones.

"Hermano Dong, ¿puede confirmarme que después del exitoso asunto, el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra se irá y el Emperador Mortal no ofenderá mi Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?"

Preguntó Cao Xiong con un tono profundo que estaba lleno de preocupación.

Dong Shenglong sonrió y respondió:

"Con respecto a este asunto, el Hermano Cao puede estar seguro. Hermano Cao, piénsalo un poco. Con el poder de la Secta Dios Celestial y el Reino de la Joya Celestial hoy en día, querer destruir su Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación es una cosa fácil, ¿no crees? Sin embargo, Su Majestad es amable, y él nunca quiso tomar acción; ¿Qué implica esto? Lo que Su Majestad quiere es sólo la Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo; Mientras puedas obtener esta Ley Secreta, los otros asuntos no son un problema."

"Hermano Dong, no se preocupe; Obteniendo la Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo, yo me ocuparé de ello."

Cao Xiong respondió seriamente.

No quería vender la Ley Secreta Voluntad del Cielo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Había pensado en esto muchas veces. Una vez que se hizo con el control de la situación, incluso si el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra no retirara sus tropas, ¡no tendría miedo porque tiene el retrato del Patriarca en la mano!

¡En cuanto a Li Qiye … Hmph! Una intención asesina espantosa brilló de los ojos de Cao Xiong.

Dong Shenglong naturalmente no podía leer los pensamientos de Cao Xiong, y tampoco conocía el asunto del retrato del patriarca. Sin embargo, dado que tenía el respaldo de la Secta Dios Celestial y el Reino de la Joya Celestial, no tuvo miedo. Incluso si Cao Xiong pudiera de alguna manera voltear sobre las torrenciales olas oceánicas, frente a un monstruo gigantesco como la Secta Dios Celestial, no sería suficiente para alcanzar el ápice.

En el otro lado, Nan Huairen había oído la noticia, y se sorprendió.

"Hermano, ¿realmente tienes que ir al Pabellón Fantasma para meditar durante medio año?"

Nan Huairen con una fea expresión en voz alta preguntó a Li Qiye.

"¿Podría esto ser falso?"

Li Qiye sonrió alegremente y dijo:

"Los ancianos han decidido todo, ¿qué más puedo hacer?"

Al ver la relajada apariencia de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen no pudo evitar decir:

"Hermano, ¿sabes qué tipo de lugar es el Pabellón Fantasmas?"

Li Qiye todavía respondió con una manera relajada:

"¿No hablaste de eso antes?" Antes era el Pabellón Cítara.

Nan Huairen no pudo soportarlo más, saltó, y luego dijo:

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. En el pasado, fue llamado el Pabellón Cítara, pero hace unos diez mil años, su nombre fue cambiado; ¡La gente lo llamó el Pabellón Fantasma! Un cobarde se asustaría sin piedad entrando en ese lugar. En la actualidad, por no hablar de este Pabellón Fantasma, incluso el pico de allí, nadie se atrevió a aventurarse cerca de él."

Capítulo 0071: Pabellón Fantasma (1)

"He oído que hay fantasmas allí."

Nan Huairen dijo a Li Qiye con una manera misteriosa.

"Desde que se llama el Pabellón Fantasma, los fantasmas serían algo normal. Sin fantasmas, ¿cómo podría llamarse el Pabellón Fantasma?"

Li Qiye se echó a reír.

Al ver a Li Qiye sin ninguna ansiedad, Nan Huairen saltó ansiosamente y dijo:

"Hermano, no estoy bromeando contigo. ¡Hay realmente fantasmas en ese lugar! ¡Hay realmente fantasmas allí! ¡Si no me crees, puedes ir a preguntar a mi maestro!"

Protector Mo también estaba presente. Al oír a Nan Huairen, reflexionó un momento y luego dijo:

"El Pabellón Fantasma es ciertamente siniestro. Es mejor tener cuidado, aunque nunca he oído hablar de nadie muriendo en el Pabellón Fantasma. Escuché que el primer anciano sufrió un dolor insoportable, sufriendo muchas pérdidas allí. Si hay fantasmas o no, no se puede sacar una conclusión, pero definitivamente hay cosas siniestras en ese lugar."

"Fantasmas, eh."

Li Qiye miró hacia la dirección lejana, más lejos que lejos, y finalmente sonrió alegremente. Él dijo:

"Si hay fantasmas reales, me gustaría aún más; ¿Por qué hay necesidad de tener miedo de los fantasmas?"

En este momento, no pudo evitar sonreír, y se echó a reír.

Nan Huairen, con respecto al "sabor intenso" de su primer hermano, se calló. En cuanto a estos fantasmas ominosos, otros sólo querían escapar; Sin embargo, su primer hermano dijo que les gustaba.

Nan Huairen estaba realmente preocupado por Li Qiye, y todavía quería persuadirlo; Sin embargo, su maestro, Protector Mo, sacudió suavemente la cabeza, por lo que se calló en su lugar.

Protector Mo no trató de convencer a Li Qiye. Desde su perspectiva, Li Qiye ya tenía sus propias ideas. Confiaba en que las acciones de Li Qiye no justificaban sus preocupaciones.

Al final, Li Qiye sonrió y dijo al grupo de Nan Huairen.

"¡Vamos a ir! ¡Vamos a ver el Pabellón Fantasma!"

Nan Huairen no tenía otras opciones, y tuvo que renunciar a su destino. Siguió a Li Qiye para ver el Pabellón Fantasma, pero en el camino, estaba murmurando:

"Hermano, si encuentras un fantasma, no digas que no te advertí; Hay verdaderos fantasmas allí."

Con el discurso continuo de Nan Huairen como un ama de casa casada, Li Qiye sólo pudo sonreír.

En realidad, la cuestión de Li Qiye dirigiéndose a meditar en el Pabellón Fantasma, los discípulos en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación habían escuchado. En el momento en que el Pabellón Fantasma era mencionado, los discípulos se estremecieron de miedo.

Un discípulo mortalmente pálido dijo:

¿Quedarse medio año en el Pabellón Fantasma? No lo haría, ni siquiera por un día. ¡Prefiero quedarme en una cueva congelada que en el Pabellón Fantasma!"

Otro discípulo sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"Ni siquiera mencionar la cueva congelada, yo preferiría ir al Valle Oscuro Seco que el Pabellón Fantasma."

Otros discípulos comenzaron a hablar:

"En relación con el Pabellón Fantasma, incluso tío Da Dan tenía miedo de él."

El discípulo continuó:

"El tío Da Dan podía ser considerado como la persona más valiente de nuestra secta. Hace cinco años, él no creía en el ocultismo malvado, así que hizo una apuesta con nosotros para entrar en el Pabellón Fantasma. El segundo día, el sol no se había levantado, y el escapó y hasta se metió en sus pantalones de terror."

"Pequeño bastardo, revelando mis defectos; ¿Quieres ser golpeado?"

Un hombre de mediana edad, que estaba parado a un lado, lo miró y gritó. Este hombre de mediana edad tenía un aspecto incomparablemente áspero; Estaba claro que esta persona era el tipo duro, Da Dan.

Aunque este discípulo fue fulminado, había otros discípulos que curiosamente preguntaron:

"Tío, ¿qué pasó en ese momento? ¿Qué pasó esa noche?"

Este tío, interrogado por los discípulos, cedió; Contempló por un momento, sacudió la cabeza y luego dijo:

"El Pabellón Fantasma tiene fantasmas, fantasmas espantosos; Tal vez no sólo uno, sino muchos fantasmas."

Un discípulo curiosamente preguntó.

"Li Qiye va a meditar en el Pabellón Fantasma; ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que puede durar?"

Un discípulo exclamó.

"Estoy dispuesto a apostar que no pasará una noche."

Otro discípulo fríamente frunció el ceño y dijo:

"¡Toda una noche, hmph! Desde mi perspectiva, me temo que una vez que caiga la noche, él habría orinado en sus pantalones. El Pabellón Fantasma no sólo es notorio en su nombre; ¡Hay definitivamente fantasmas en ese lugar!"

Por el momento, muchos discípulos de la secta estaban chismorreando. Todos ellos dijeron que había fantasmas allí, pero qué tipo de fantasmas, nadie sabía.

De hecho, con respecto al Pabellón Fantasma, incluso los protectores tenían miedo de él. El Primer Anciano había ido al Pabellón Fantasma una vez e intentó usar su Ley de Merito Emperador para suprimir el aura siniestra del Pabellón Fantasma. Nadie podía creer que, en el segundo día, el primer anciano, gastado, salió del pabellón. No pudo suprimir el aura maligna en el Pabellón Fantasma.

Desde entonces, ningún protector o discípulo se atrevió a no conocer sus propias fuerzas y aventurarse en el Pabellón Fantasma. Originalmente, la energía del espíritu del mundo de este pico era bastante buena, pero debido a los rumores del Pabellón Fantasma, nadie estaba dispuesto a llegar a este pico para cultivar.

Actualmente, este pico fue escenario de la declinación. Las diez millas circundantes también estaban disminuyendo.

Incluso las flores y los árboles parecían enfermizos; Era como si estuvieran afectados por la ominosa aura del Pabellón.

Se decía que hace unos diez mil años, los discípulos de este pico formaban su propia rama. Este pico solía ser próspero por generaciones. Sin embargo, más tarde se volvió embrujado; Este lugar comenzó a declinar hasta que ningún discípulo estaba dispuesto a entrar en el lugar de nuevo.

Cuando Li Qiye estaba de pie en lo alto del pico, disfrutando de la vista de las montañas y los ríos de esta zona, no pudo evitar ser solemne. Este descolorido escenario no era sólo porque ningún discípulo estuviera dispuesto a ir allí, pero uno apenas podía sentirse incómodo; Era como si hubiera algo más abajo, ejerciendo una energía maligna.

En los últimos diez mil años, todos los discípulos pasados de la secta consideraron este lugar como ominoso; Parecía que esto no era sin razones.

También de pie junto a Li Qiye, Nan Huairen sintió un frío detrás de su espalda, como si un fantasma estuviera mirando a él. Le dio una repentina piel de gallina; Si Li Qiye no estuviera con él, nunca estaría dispuesto a ir a este lugar malvado.

Recuperando su ingenio, Li Qiye observó el gran pabellón en el pico; El edificio llamado "Pabellón Fantasma" había comenzado a pudrirse. Mirando el pabellón frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar suspirar suavemente.

El Pabellón Fantasma, en realidad, fue elaborado meticulosamente con muchos encantos interesantes. Fue construido en la cima de un pico; Era como si fuera parte de la naturaleza, haciendo que otros sientan que él y el pico se integraron en uno.

Desde la decoración del pabellón, se podía entender que la secta lo valoraba mucho en el pasado. Desafortunadamente, debido a la ominosa aura, la secta tuvo que abandonarlo.

El Pabellón Fantasma no era grande en tamaño, pero era muy detallado; Podría ser elogiado ya que estaba hermosamente refinado. Sin embargo, el pabellón actual estaba cubierto de polvo y telas de araña, así como hierba silvestre y malezas. Incluso las ardillas salvajes y las aves consideran este lugar su hogar.

Al entrar en el pabellón, pisando el suelo hecho de diez mil años de edad, el pino de jade causó un crujido. En medio de la atmósfera interior, un cobarde se asustaría de miedo; Especialmente porque había sonidos de murciélagos corriendo desenfrenadamente, aumentando la atmósfera malvada.

"Este lugar solía ser un importante terreno de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, pero desafortunadamente, está completamente desierto y arruinado ahora."

Protector Mo dijo nostálgicamente.

No era sólo el recuerdo del Protector Mo, incluso el corazón de Li Qiye suspiraba suavemente. Ese año, en el largo camino tortuoso del Dao, antes de que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren llevara la Voluntad del Cielo y su barrida de los Nueve Cielos y Diez Tierras, dentro de este pabellón, ¡Li Qiye solía enseñar el Dao citara al pequeño Min Ren!

En cuanto a esta historia, cuando todavía era el Cuervo Oscuro, solía bromear con Min Ren por su inutilidad al tocar la cítara. Si tenía que convertirse en un intérprete de cítara para su sustento, Li Qiye temía morir de hambre.

De vuelta en esos días, Min Ren en relación con el ridículo de Li Qiye, también no podía hacer nada más que estallar en la risa fuerte.

Sin el mando de Li Qiye, el Protector Mo y Nan Huairen limpiaron el interior y el exterior del Pabellón Fantasma. Después de que terminaron, el pabellón parecía mucho más brillante, la atmósfera oscura fue en parte barrida; Sin embargo, incluso entonces, el pabellón todavía se sentía bastante siniestro.

Después de preparar todos los elementos esenciales diarios para Li Qiye, informaron de nuevo a Li Qiye.

Después de ver los preparativos de los dos, Li Qiye asintió suavemente con la cabeza; Él finalmente dijo:

"Esto está bien, sin embargo, voy a dormir en el gran salón; No hay necesidad de preparar una habitación especialmente para mí. Además, Huairen, ve a traerme una cítara."

"¿Cítara? ¿Para qué necesitas una cítara?"

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen se sorprendió. Normalmente, muy pocos cultivadores tocaban elegantemente el arpa y observaban la luna.

Li Qiye sonriendo dijo:

"Aquí solía ser el Pabellón Cítara con paisajes extremadamente bellos. Por la noche, para poder disfrutar de la luna y jugar la cítara, ¿qué tan maravilloso es este asunto?"

"Uhh …"

Nan Huairen no pudo soportar y suavemente susurró:

"Hermano mayor, este lugar es el Pabellón Fantasma. Por la noche, habrá asuntos fantasmales … ¿Us-usted todavía está de humor para tocar la cítara?"

"Mocoso maloliente, no arruines mi estado de ánimo; ¡Date prisa y ve!"

Li Qiye, un niño de trece años, llamó a Nan Huairen un mocoso, aparentemente como un abuelo viejo, pero Nan Huairen sonrió feliz y corrió.

En el momento en que los dos, maestro y discípulo, estaban arreglando asuntos, Li Shuangyan también siguió y observó especialmente este Pabellón Fantasma. Lo analizó cuidadosamente, sin soltar un solo detalle.

Li Shuangyan observaba actualmente los cuatro grandes pilares dentro del gran salón, y ella estaba aturdida. Los cuatro grandes pilares estaban hechos de pino de jade de diez mil años. Después de innumerables años de bautismo, estaban sin ningún signo de deterioro. Además de eso, cada uno de estos pilares estaban densamente llenos de patrones veteados. En realidad, no sólo los cuatro pilares estaban cubiertos con estos patrones, todo el Pabellón Citara estaba cubierto en estos patrones, pero los colores de los patrones eran muy débiles. Si uno no se enfocaba, era esencialmente difícil de ver.

Li Shuangyan, un genio con el Palacio Destino Santo y Físico Emperador – sin importar dónde fuese, sería la hija orgullosa del cielo. Mientras observaba estos patrones, sintió inmediatamente que eran extraordinarios. Un genio como ella estaba minuciosamente analizando, queriendo ver a través de las misteriosas verdades dentro. Sin embargo, durante su observación, ella encontró que estos patrones no eran palabras rúnicas de Dao o encantamientos mágicos. Ella no podía sacudirse la sensación de que había un misterio indescriptible por las palabras de adentro.

"¿Ves algo especial?"

Li Qiye se acercó a ella, y sonrió cómodamente a Li Shuangyan quien observaba los patrones.

Capítulo 0072: Pabellón Fantasma (2)

Li Shuangyan no pudo evitar mirar al niño, que era más joven y de pie delante de ella. Con su actitud tranquila y expresión casual, comprendió que este niño ya sabía lo que era.

"¿Qué es?"

Li Shuangyan no pudo evitar preguntar.

La orgullosa hija orgullosa del cielo, Li Shuangyan, nunca se había subestimado; Sin embargo, después de una observación tan larga, no fue capaz de comprender claramente los misterios de los patrones. Li Qiye ya lo sabía; Esto hizo que Li Shuangyan se sienta un poco impotente. ¿Este niño pequeño en frente de ella realmente tiene un Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal, y Palacio Destino Mortal?

Li Qiye miró fijamente los numerosos patrones densamente marcados. En este momento, sus ojos se volvieron particularmente abstrusos, y suavemente susurro:

"Melodías de citara."

En este momento, Li Shuangyan sintió que el niño delante de ella se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente; Era como si fuera víctima de innumerables vicisitudes, como si estuviera tomando el sol en innumerables lunas.

"Lo más lamentable en este mundo es carecer de un amigo íntimo."

Al final, el niño delante de ella habló con una línea tan sutil e inefable.

Li Shuangyan no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿Cómo sabes que son melodías cítaras? ¿Cuáles son los misterios dentro de estas líneas?"

"Ah, los misterios interiores son de una historia antigua."

El genio hija orgullosa del cielo estaba actuando como si fuera una estudiante ansiosa.

Li Qiye sonriendo dijo:

"En cuanto a cómo lo sé, calculé con mis dedos."

Li Shuangyan se sintió impotente una vez más. No podía ver a través de este niño. Estas melodías de cítara delante de ella, sabía que su comprensión no sería menor que cualquier otro genio; Sin embargo, este niño, con sólo una mirada, inmediatamente supo lo que era. ¡Esto era demasiado diabólico! ¿Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si el niño delante de ella todavía era humano?

Finalmente, Li Qiye dijo al Protector Mo:

"Todos vuelvan, quiero estar solo en la contemplación tranquila."

Nan Huairen no tenía opinión, y como el observador de Li Qiye para su meditación frente a la pared, así como su protector, Protector Mo tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de él. Vaciló, y luego dijo:

"Pero no estás a salvo en este lugar."

"Si este lugar no es seguro, entonces otros lugares son aún más peligrosos."

Li Qiye floreció una sonrisa, y ordeno para Protector Mo:

"Tu misión no es protegerme; Es vigilar cuidadosamente a Cao Xiong, ¿entiendes?"

Protector Mo miró a Li Qiye, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Aunque era un hombre de pocas palabras, era consciente de la situación. En este momento, inmediatamente supo qué hacer con el mando de Li Qiye.

"Tú también vuelve; aquí, Yo solo soy suficiente."

Al final, también le dijo a Li Shuangyan que regresara. En este lugar, no necesitaba la protección de Li Shuangyan. La verdad era que, con la presencia de Li Shuangyan, no sería conveniente para él coger el pez grande.

Todo el mundo se había ido, y sólo Li Qiye se quedó. No hizo nada más que meditar en el gran salón con los ojos cerrados.

Pronto, el sol se había puesto, y la luna se había levantado. La cortina nocturna hizo señas, y todo el pico estaba rodeado por una sombra tenebrosa. En este momento, las cuatro direcciones estaban todas en silencio. Fuera del pico, uno podía oír débilmente los aullidos de los lobos.

Bajo el cielo nocturno, las montañas y los árboles, junto con las vides, aparentemente se volvieron feroces. Hubo una transformación en este lugar; Era como si hubiera un aura maligna que emanaba de la tierra, como si hubiera algo ominoso deseando levantarse de la tierra.

"Whoooooshh …" En este momento, en el interior del Pabellón Fantasma había un viento feroz. En un momento, una niebla negra apareció en el interior; Era como si este lugar estuviera deseando convertirse en un infierno.

"Hahahahaa …" De repente, dentro del pabellón, ondas de risas siniestras llegaron a ser como si hubiera un fantasma maligno escondido en las sombras, mirando a Li Qiye.

Li Qiye, que estaba sentado en la postura de meditación, de repente abrió los ojos. Él sonrió tranquilamente y dijo con gracia:

"No quiero actuar personalmente. Sólo quiero preguntar una cosa, ¿dónde está esa cítara?"

En este momento, Li Qiye llevaba la cítara que le había dado Nan Huairen, y sus cinco dedos se movían sobre las cuerdas.

"Hahahaha …" La respuesta a la pregunta de Li Qiye fue aún más risas siniestras. Después, los sonidos de los huesos fantasmales chirriaban llenaban el aire.

En este momento, Li Qiye enfocó sus ojos y observó. El Pabellón Fantasma ya no estaba aquí, y estaba en un desierto desconocido y vacío. Mirando tan lejos como los ojos pueden ver, era un desierto sin fin.

La cosa más aterradora era que debajo de la tierra, había olas de esqueletos arrastrándose hacia arriba. Estos esqueletos habían estado aquí por quién sabe cuántos años; Lentamente se pusieron de pie, llevaron espadas rotas, e hicieron un gesto hacia Li Qiye. En medio de las cosas, Li Qiye estaba rodeado por el mar sin fin de esqueletos.

"Este tipo de ilusión, para mí, es tan simple como comer el desayuno; No tiene sentido."

"Phoosh …" En ese momento, un esqueleto golpeó a Li Qiye con su espada. Li Qiye permaneció inmóvil, esta hoja perforó su cuerpo, y la sangre inmediatamente chisporroteó; Sin embargo, Li Qiye seguía inmóvil, y seguía sonriendo.

"Creaking, creaking …"

Ola tras ola, la fricción de los huesos causó sonidos espeluznantes que asustarían a otros y harían temblar sus cabellos; Cualquier otra persona se pondría inmediatamente en marcha.

En este momento, muchos esqueletos se habían arrastrado hasta Li Qiye. Algunos le cogieron las manos y otros los pies, luego lo levantaron. Se volvieron hacia las cuatro direcciones y empezaron a tirar; Aparentemente, querían desmembrar a Li Qiye.

Al ser desmembrados por tantos esqueletos, vino onda tras ola de dolor extremo; Fue seguido por el chorro de sangre.

"Phoosh"

A continuación, los brazos y piernas fueron removidos por los esqueletos. Su cuerpo se partió en dos mitades, la sangre salió volando de su cuerpo, junto con sus entrañas. Su cabeza giró muy lejos.

Para alguien más, se habrían defendido antes y destruirían estos esqueletos, pero Li Qiye seguía sonriendo con calma mientras su cabeza rodaba lejos.

Mientras su cráneo rodaba por el suelo, Li Qiye, que seguía sonriendo, dijo:

"Sólo hago una pregunta, ¿dónde está localizada la cítara? Por el bien de un viejo amigo, no haré ningún movimiento. Una vez que actúe, las consecuencias serán inimaginables."

De repente, el paisaje cambió. Ya no había esqueletos, y su cuerpo estaba sin daño. Li Qiye todavía estaba sentado en el Pabellón Fantasma como antes.

"Boom …" De repente, el cuerpo entero de Li Qiye se sentía como un inmortal flotante, con las alas extruyendo de su espalda. En este momento, en el cielo, se abrió una puerta celestial. Li Qiye, sin otra opción, caminó hacia la puerta celestial.

Entrando a la puerta celestial, Li Qiye estaba inmerso en los paisajes inmortales. Dentro del palacio inmortal, sólo vio cítaras inmortales volando, montañas divinas flotando arriba y abajo, palacios inmortales brillantemente luminosos, armas celestiales, tesoros divinos, materiales incontables … y piedras divinas que harían que incontables cultivadores babearan.

Uno perdería sus sentidos en este paraíso. Ola tras ola, los sonidos celestiales llenaban el aire. Dos grupos de hadas celestiales, delgadas y elegantes, comenzaron a bailar con gracia. Los dos grupos rodearon a Li Qiye, y comenzaron a bailar.

Todas y cada una de las hadas eran maravillas celestiales aterradoras. Li Shuangyan podría considerarse una gran belleza, pero comparada con este grupo de hadas, ella todavía perdería sus colores.

Lo que más agita la voluntad de la gente es que las hadas sólo llevaban un delgado velo de seda, cubierto por sus incomparables y hermosos cuerpos desnudos; A veces ocultos y a veces mostrando. Los dos grupos de hadas comenzaron a bailar con seducción más rápido; Sus danzas eran eróticas y extraordinarias, y harían hervir la sangre de otros …

Bajo esta danza, sin mencionar a los hombres, ¡ni siquiera las mujeres podían dejar de vacilar en sus mentes!

"Maravilloso estilo de baile …"

Li Qiye permaneció inmóvil como antes, y dijo:

"¡Parece ser un viejo amigo!"

El baile se hizo cada vez más rápido, y cada vez más tentador. Incluso los inmortales serían atraídos por esta danza erótica, pero Li Qiye estaba sentado en silencio y admirando el paisaje.

Naturalmente, esta ilusión era inútil contra Li Qiye. De repente, el paisaje volvió a cambiar. Li Qiye viajaba en el desierto, con el sol sobrevolando su cabeza …

Las ilusiones, una por una, seguían transformándose. Cada ilusión tenía por objeto atacar las siete emociones y los seis deseos de los humanos. Cualquier cultivador, incluso si pudiera pasar con éxito una ilusión, no sería capaz de pasar por la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta … Mientras uno todavía era humano, naturalmente tendrían siete emociones y seis deseos.

Desafortunadamente, estas ilusiones estaban enfrentando a Li Qiye. La voluntad de Li Qiye era inquebrantable; Flotó a través de innumerables lunas con interminables altibajos. ¿Qué sufrimientos y transformaciones no había experimentado?

Después de las ilusiones transformadas en diferentes ilusiones, Li Qiye perdió su paciencia; Finalmente abrió la boca:

"¡Parece que quieres que haga un movimiento!"

"Zheng … Zheng … Zheng …" De los cinco dedos de Li Qiye, el sonido de la cítara comenzó a jugar; Toda la ilusión de repente se derrumbó en destrucción.

"Zheng … Zheng … Zheng …" Las ondas de las melodías de cítara sonaron en el aire. En este momento, los patrones densos de melodía dentro del Pabellón Fantasma comenzaron a ondear con la melodía de Li Qiye.

Una vez que la ilusión desapareció, una enorme cabeza de monstruo apareció dentro del pabellón. Esta cabeza era gigantesca; Sólo se veía que tenía un cuerno de toro, ojos sangrientos, el cuerpo de una serpiente y las alas de un águila; Estaba arrastrando una gruesa y larga lengua ensangrentada.

Li Qiye miró fijamente a este monstruo, y cómodamente dijo:

"¿Dónde está tu verdadero cuerpo?"

"¡Roar!"

El monstruo rugió. Frente a este rugido, los cinco dedos de Li Qiye acariciaron, y el sonido de la cítara sonó inmediatamente. Los patrones de melodía dentro del Pabellón Fantasma se hicieron más y más fuertes.

"BANG"

Se produjo una explosión. De repente, hubo una grieta en el suelo del salón principal; Una cítara antigua, junto con los patrones de melodía, de repente se precipitó.

Esta cítara antigua era extremadamente vieja con brillantez móvil. Saltó, y de repente cayó en manos de Li Qiye.

"¡Roar!"

Al ver la citara antigua caer en las manos de Li Qiye, el monstruo rugió ferozmente y corrió hacia Li Qiye.

Los ojos de Li Qiye se concentraron y dijo seriamente:

"Espalda…"

Sus cinco dedos comenzaron a tirar de las cuerdas de la cítara antigua. Zhang … La melodía de la cítara era como una espada. En un instante, los patrones melódicos de todo el Pabellón Fantasma brillaron intensamente, convirtiéndose en terribles energías de espada.

"Phoosh", la energía de la espada derribó hacia el gigantesco monstruo. Después de ser golpeado, voló lejos a distancia.

Los dos ojos sangrientos del monstruo miraron fijamente a Li Qiye, aparentemente temerosos.

Capítulo 0073: Su Yu He (1)

"Si no muestras tu verdadero cuerpo, deberías tener cuidado porque te cortaré."

Li Qiye abrazó su antigua cítara, y sonrió cómodamente.

"Hahahaha …" El monstruo rio siniestramente. El sonido era difícil de oír y ensordecedor a los oídos, haciendo que otros temblaran:

"¡Nunca podrás matarme! ¡Nadie puede matarme!"

"¿Es eso así? Espera hasta que desentierre el Pico Lunar Anhelante bajo los huesos de los muertos; ¿Puedes decir que nadie podría matarte entonces!?"

Li Qiye sonrió satisfactoriamente.

"Bang… Bang… Bang…"

Después de escuchar las palabras de Li Qiye, el monstruo se asustó y se retiró hacia atrás.

"Ahora muéstrame tu verdadero cuerpo; No pretenda ser Dioses y Demonios delante de mí."

Li Qiye se sentó en una postura meditativa en el suelo, mirando al monstruo. Limpió suavemente el polvo de su antigua cítara.

"Zheng … Zheng … Zheng …" La cítara comenzó a jugar de nuevo. Era tan suave como el flujo de agua, fluyó dentro del Pabellón Fantasma. Del flujo de la cítara llegó la armonía de los patrones melódicos, suaves y blandos.

Dentro de las melodías de cítara, era como si los demás pudieran ver que dentro de la montaña azul más allá había un pequeño puente para cruzar el río. A través de eso, habría un patio lleno de los cuervos de las gallinas por la mañana; Un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo apareció frente a sus ojos.

Este monstruo insondable, escuchando esta melodía, retrocedió ruidosamente. En este punto, las capas de nieblas se disiparon de su cuerpo. Al final, el gigantesco monstruo finalmente desapareció y apareció una figura sombría. Era sólo una figura delgada y elegante; Era sólo una sombra de su espalda, pero era suficiente para derrocar el espíritu de todos los seres vivos. Sólo la sombra de su espalda era suficiente para hacer que todos los seres vivientes volvieran incondicionalmente sus cabezas para otra mirada. Esta era una belleza capaz de causar la caída de las naciones; Esta era una belleza con incomparable y absoluta.

¿Quién habría pensado que un monstruo que causa a otras personas a ser aterrados tendría una belleza sin igual como su verdadero cuerpo?

"Agua corriente de la Casa Mortal"

La sombra borrosa miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y murmuró:

"T-tú … ¿¡Cómo conoces esa melodía!?"

"Xiao He, realmente eres tú."

Li Qiye dejó de jugar, y se rio cómodamente mientras miraba la sombra de esta belleza sin igual.

La belleza sin igual, después de escuchar las palabras de Li Qiye, se asustó de inmediato y continuamente retrocedió.

Aterrorizada, ella preguntó:

"Qui-quien, ¿¡quién eres tú!?"

Li Qiye abrió con una sonrisa y dijo:

"Ese año, debajo del árbol Wutong, cavando los huesos para usted; Además del mocoso Min Ren, ¿me dirás quién más estaba allí?"

"¡T-tú, ¿¡tú eres Su Excelencia el Cuervo Divino!?"

La sombra sin igual, asombrada, preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Con la excepción de ese pequeño mocoso Min Ren y yo, ¿quién más podría saber lo que estaba bajo el árbol Wutong y Pico Lunar Anhelante? ¿Quién más podría saber sobre el Agua corriente de la Casa Mortal? Esta melodía, "Agua corriente de la Casa Mortal"; Yo fui quien la enseñó a ese pequeño mocoso Min Ren."

"Realmente es usted! ¡Su Excelencia el Cuervo Divino!"

Esta sombra sin igual estaba extremadamente extática; Ella rápidamente dio un paso adelante, y sorprendentemente dijo:

"Su excelencia el Cuervo Divino, todavía está vivo."

Li Qiye sonrió y recordó emocionalmente:

"Soy eterno desde el pasado antiguo, esto no es nada extraño."

La figura sin igual se acercó; Su sombra era transparente y poco clara, pero de la forma, se podía decir que ella era una belleza sin igual.

Li Qiye finalmente la miró, sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"No te has disipado. ¿Qué pecados cometiste para sufrir así? Convertirse en algo que no es humano ni fantasma. Tienes que recordar, ese año te dije que no eres Su Yu He; No eres un fantasma, pero tampoco eres humano. Solo eres un hilo de sentimientos anhelantes, no queriendo disiparse."

La figura sin igual escuchó las palabras de Li Qiye, y ella inclinó la cabeza en silencio.

"Lo sé."

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza y continuó:

"Te gustó ese pequeño mocoso Min Ren, pero no lo olvidaste. Incluso ese año, ese pequeño mocoso Min Ren no pudo recrearte. Usted es una persona muerta al final; Además, sus almas y espíritus se han disipado junto con cualquier sentimiento odioso. Usted no es un fantasma, usted no es un sentimiento de odio, y usted especialmente no es el alma

de Su Yu He, vagando en este mundo. ¡En realidad, usted y Su Yu He ya no tienen relaciones! Usted es sólo un sentimiento de anhelo; Un hilo de sentimiento de ansia hacia Min Ren, no dispuesto a partir."

La cabeza de la sombra sin igual permanecía en un arco; No dijo otra palabra.

Li Qiye gravemente dijo:

"Pequeño mocoso Min Ren su defecto más grande era ser demasiado suave. Ese año, le había dicho que usara una melodía para trascender tu alma para encontrar la paz, ¡pero no podía hacerlo!"

La sombra sin par susurró en voz baja:

"Excelencia, no culpe al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Esto fue porque yo, yo no estaba dispuesta a trascender. ¡Yo, yo sólo quería dejar atrás, un hilo de sentimiento de anhelo!"

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"Pequeño mocoso Min Ren ya no está aquí, ¿sientes que hay algún sentido en dejar atrás un hilo de sentimiento de anhelo? Cuando el pequeño mocoso Min Ren estaba todavía en este mundo, era demasiado manso y misericordioso; ¡A menudo, llegó a tocar una melodía para usted! Sin embargo, usted sabe también, esto no fue debido a usted. El pequeño mocoso Min Ren se fue, así que ¿por qué sigues en este lugar?"

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, la sombra llamada Xiao He se puso triste, inclinó la cabeza muy baja, y finalmente dijo con suavidad:

"Después de que él se fue, esperé que algún día pudiera ser enterrada junto con él bajo el árbol de melocotón, pero era imposible. No tuve más remedio que permanecer dentro de esta cítara. Más tarde, la cítara se hundió en el suelo por sí misma, y caí en un profundo sueño."

Al ver a esta pobre mujer delante de él, Li Qiye suspiró suavemente; Al final, tuvo que decir:

"Bien, después de terminar todo, iré al Pico Lunar Anhelante y sacaré tus restos. Os enterraré bajo el árbol de melocotón, para cumplir vuestro último deseo."

Xiao He inclinó para rendirle respeto, y ella dijo con gratitud:

"Gracias, Su Excelencia."

Al verla, Li Qiye sólo podía suspirar. No había palabras para describir los sentimientos en su corazón. Sólo podía decir que era la madre naturaleza burlándose de los humanos.

Ese año, él llevo al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren al camino del cultivo. Dejó que Min Ren eligiera este lugar para establecer la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación por una razón. Durante la Era Solitaria, este lugar era un gran terreno misterioso; Muchas cosas inexplicables habían ocurrido aquí. En esa época, incontables razas habían examinado este lugar.

Directamente el Principio de la Era, hubo una raza diferente con talentos celestiales que se elevaron en este lugar; Crearon un imperio sin igual. Esta raza, en este lugar, tenía un tirano, y el tirano era feroz, igual que el resto de su especie. Esto hizo que toda la raza humana, en el Mundo Mortal, fuera masacrada por él.

Después, un Virtuous Paragon de la raza humana se levantó y se rebeló contra este tirano. Este Virtuous Paragon fue una creación inigualable, y se elevó sobre los ocho desolados; Él era el adversario del otro tirano.

Sin embargo, el tirano solía explorar los misterios de esta tierra. Cada vez, él y el Virtuous Paragon lucharon hasta la muerte; Siempre que estuviera en peligro, tomaría prestada esta misteriosa tierra para derrotar al Virtuous Paragon.

El Virtuous Paragon no se desanimó; Una y otra vez, él hizo la guerra contra esta tierra misteriosa. Sin embargo, derrota tras derrota, de ser un joven valiente lleno de energía paso a ser un Emperador Mortal con cabello blanco, al final, este Virtuous Paragon se desesperó. A menos que pudiera llevar la Voluntad del Cielo, no había forma de derrotar a este tirano que tomaba prestada la fuerza de esta misteriosa tierra.

Sin embargo, no tuvo esa oportunidad; ¡Había renunciado a su oportunidad de llevar la Voluntad del Cielo! ¡Antes de la última guerra, se le ocurrió un nuevo método!

Este Virtuous Paragon tenía una hija. Su hija, fuera su talento o belleza, era sin par; ¡Ella fue considerada la belleza número uno de ese tiempo! El Virtuous Paragon, queriendo descubrir la misteriosa tierra, había dejado que su hija se casara con este tirano al final.

El tirano también conocía las intenciones de su enemigo mortal. Él deseó la belleza número uno, así que la trajo dentro de su imperio.

A partir de entonces, la belleza número uno, que fue admirada por todos, se convirtió en la única posesión del tirano, y ella se convirtió en su juguete. Caída en sus manos, la belleza número uno aceptó innumerables degradaciones y sufrió de innumerables actos desvergonzados, pero al final consiguió el secreto de esta tierra.

El Virtuous Paragon, usando el secreto encontrado por su hija, pudo derrotar al tirano en una última batalla, y él destruyó su imperio brutal.

Sin embargo, la historia no terminó allí. Después, el Virtuous Paragon no pudo heredar el secreto de esta tierra. Se forzó su camino hacia el cielo, queriendo tomar prestado el secreto de esta tierra para conectarse a la Voluntad del Cielo, llevar la Voluntad del Cielo y convertirse en el invencible número uno en los Nueve Mundos.

Sin embargo, después de que la belleza número uno sufrió humillaciones para cumplir con su tarea, murió en la noche en la oscura cortina de tristeza. Su sentimiento de odio no desapareció; Se quedó en lo alto de esta tierra.

El momento en que el Virtuous Paragon estaba tratando de atacar la Voluntad del Cielo, el sentimiento de odio se disparó repentinamente; Fue en un alboroto loco. En cuanto a su hija, el Virtuous Paragon siempre se había sentido culpable. Debido a su hija muriendo de tristeza, el Virtuous Paragon experimentó un golpe aún mayor, haciendo que su fuerza de Voluntad Dao diera luz a una voluntad demoniaca.

Durante el momento crucial, el sentimiento de odio de su hija de repente atravesó el alto cielo, y fue directamente a la Cólera del Cielo, haciendo que la voluntad demoniaca del Virtuous Paragon se volviera repentinamente loca. Al final, no pudo vencer la devoradora voluntad demoniaca y murió bajo el poder de la Cólera del Cielo.

¡Al final, el reino de la raza humana, establecido por este Virtuous Paragon, en este lugar, se convirtió en ruinas!

¡La hija de este Virtuous Paragon, la belleza número uno de esa época, fue Su Yu He!

Habían transcurrido innumerables años; Li Qiye, como el Cuervo Oscuro, llevó al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren a este lugar para establecer la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. En ese momento, este lugar todavía estaba en ruinas. Sin embargo, los sentimientos de odio de Su Yu He todavía existían, y a menudo causaba caos debido a su odio; Los sentimientos de odio atravesaron el cielo, y convirtieron este lugar en un Dominio Fantasma.

Más tarde, el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, bajo la instrucción de Li Qiye, había encontrado el lugar de descanso de Su Yu He. Restauró su cadáver y la enterró en un bello paisaje.

El Emperador Inmortal Min Ren jugaba canciones sin igual para su sentimiento de odio para que trascendiera. Después de muchas veces, al final, su sentimiento de odio finalmente se disipó, y cerró los ojos dentro del entierro.

Sin embargo, después de que los sentimientos de odio se disiparon, el momento antes de cerrar sus ojos y sus almas viajando todavía estaban en este mundo, Su Yu He dio a luz un sentimiento anhelante hacia el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y descansó en paz en un lugar desconocido.

Sin embargo, este sentimiento anhelante siguió a la antigua cítara de regreso a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Después, cuando Li Qiye, como el Cuervo Oscuro, se enteró, ya se había quedado en la secta.

Para este caso, Li Qiye no estaba de acuerdo. Su Yu He Había muerto sin posibilidad de revivir. Además, este hilo de sentimiento de anhelo no era Su Yu He. Esto no era una persona, no un fantasma, y sobre todo no una existencia; Esto era simplemente un hilo de sentimiento anhelante.

Un hilo de sentimiento de anhelo que permanecía en este mundo, esto era sólo una tortura para ella. Ella no tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en una existencia viviente, así que no tenía una manera de seguir al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren; No era más que un sentimiento anhelante en una neblina de la nada.

Capítulo 0074: Su Yu He (2)

Li Qiye permitió que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren realizara una ceremonia para su cruce, para poder ir en paz. Sin embargo, por desgracia, este hilo de sentimiento anhelante no estaba dispuesto a irse, y el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren era demasiado misericordioso para obligarla a marcharse. ¡Por eso siempre había permanecido en este lugar, junto a la antigua cítara, sin salida!

Recordando el pasado, incluso Li Qiye, que había experimentado incontables años, todavía no podía dejar de suspirar sentimentalmente.

Pensando hasta aquí, Li Qiye miró a la sombra sin par, y dijo:

"Dijiste que después de que la antigua cítara se hundiera en la tierra, tú también entraste en un sueño profundo; ¿Por qué ahora estás causando estragos? Desde mi punto de vista, esto no es un simple tema fantasma. La energía espiritual del mundo aquí ha sido contaminada. Usted es simplemente un sentimiento de anhelo, así que usted no tiene el poder de tener una influencia tan grande; Debe haber una razón diferente."

El sentimiento de anhelo Su Yu He respondió:

"Después de que la antigua cítara entró en el suelo, también entré en un sueño profundo con ella. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve dormida. Hubo una conmoción después; Una contaminación de la energía del mal me perturbó, así que me desperté. Me quedaba aquí, y no quería que me molestaran; Así que asusté a los discípulos de este lugar."

Los ojos de Li Qiye se pusieron serios y él preguntó:

"¿Invadió la energía del mal?"

La sombra sin par no podía dejar de decir:

"Su Excelencia, desde mi punto de vista, existe la posibilidad de que el misterioso suelo bajo la tierra sea la causa."

Escuchando estas palabras, la expresión de Li Qiye cambió grandemente de su actitud siempre tranquila a una severa.

Sus ojos repentinamente saltaron, y él gravemente declaró:

¡Hay cero posibilidades! Ese año, traje al pequeño mocoso Min Ren con el grupo del Viejo Cabeza de Pollo para matar hasta que el Cielo cae y la Tierra se rasga para sellarlo con fuerza. Con el mocoso Min Ren llevando la Voluntad del Cielo bajo mi orden; Entró en el interior una vez más con el fin de utilizar una técnica de sellado incomparable en ese lugar. La misteriosa tierra definitivamente no puede escapar del sellado del pequeño mocoso Min Ren; En esto tengo la mayor confianza.

La sombra sin par respondió asustada:

"Me temo que esto es absolutamente cierto; Esta energía maligna es demasiado familiar para mí. Este sentimiento, lo sé muy bien. Después de haberme despertado, sin importar el lugar, siempre tuve este sentimiento incómodo; Era como si una pequeña cantidad de energía maligna escapara de la tierra."

Las palabras de la sombra sin par hicieron que el corazón de Li Qiye se desplomara. A pesar de que sólo era un sentimiento anhelante de Su Yu He, este asunto, para ella, tenía demasiada influencia. Si ella lo dijo, entonces definitivamente no estaría mal.

Tenía confianza en el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, más este asunto estaba relacionado con la herencia eterna de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Min Ren debe haber sido extremadamente cauteloso. Con los inmejorables métodos de Min Ren como Emperador Inmortal, Li Qiye no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de él. Mientras él suprimía y sellaba este lugar, la energía del mal no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar del confinamiento de Min Ren.

Sin embargo, ahora había una extraña ocurrencia; ¿Qué sucedió realmente debajo de la tierra? Los ojos de Li Qiye se concentraron y, al cabo de un rato, se volvió hacia la sombra sin par, diciendo:

"Parece que hay algunas cosas que necesito para cambiar mis planes. Cuando sea el momento, abriré tu tumba. Si es realmente necesario, primero te enterraré bajo el árbol de melocotón."

"Gracias, Su Excelencia."

La sombra sin par se inclinó suavemente. Ella era sólo un hilo de sentimiento anhelante, y sólo existía para ser un par con la cítara antigua. Todavía tenía un poder misterioso, pero no tenía forma de enterrarse.

Li Qiye acarició suavemente la antigua cítara en sus manos. Esta antigua cítara, estaba demasiado familiarizado con ella. El momento en que Min Ren sólo había empezado a practicar la cítara, dio esta antigua cítara a Min Ren. A pesar de que esta cítara no era un tesoro épico, después de experimentar el toque de Min Ren a lo largo de los años, especialmente después de que se había convertido en un Emperador Inmortal, su esencia cambió grandemente.

Li Qiye colocó correctamente la antigua cítara lejos, y entonces observó cuidadosamente los patrones melódicos densamente embalados dentro del Pabellón Fantasma.

"Su Excelencia, ¿quiere tomar prestado los patrones melódicos?"

Viendo a Li Qiye en un aturdimiento y mirando los patrones, ella no podía dejar de preguntar.

Li Qiye sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y dijo:

"Los descendientes de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación son todos unos sacos de paja. Esta montaña de tesoros está delante de ellos, pero no pueden reconocerla. Los patrones melódicos en este Pabellón Fantasma han absorbido una gran cantidad de poder del Emperador e intención Inmortal; ¡Esta aura celestial es suficiente para que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación sobreviva a través de muchas lunas difíciles, sin embargo, estas personas están poniendo todas sus miradas sobre los Tesoros de Vida de Emperador Inmortal y las Leyes de Merito Emperador!"

El Pabellón Cítara, aunque este no era el lugar de descanso de Min Ren, era el lugar en donde

Min Ren había llegado innumerables veces para jugar la cítara, sobre todo después de que se convirtió en un Emperador Inmortal.

Como Emperador Inmortal que portaba la Voluntad del Cielo, sostenía el universo y ejercía una presión inmortal sin fin, cualquier objeto que fuera tocado por su aura celestial obtendría beneficios asombrosos. Se puede imaginar que después de que Min Ren había recibido la Voluntad del Cielo, cada una de sus melodías celestiales, con su aura divina, contenían numerosas verdades profundas.

Este Pabellón Cítara disfrutaba una y otra vez del sonido de las melodías del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Los patrones melódicos no sólo contenían el aura de Min Ren, sino que también contenían las profundas verdades ocultas del Gran Dao.

Podría decirse que los densos patrones melódicos de este pabellón contenían una melodía de cítara Dao sin igual. Si uno utiliza estos patrones de cítara para embarcarse en el Dao, sin duda podría lograr una increíble cultivación Grand Dao.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye no estaba interesado en el Dao de la cítara. Sólo quería tomar prestado el poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal ocultos dentro de estos patrones. La antigua cítara en su mano, y las melodías de Min Ren; Las conocía como el dorso de su mano porque era él quien enseñaba a Min Ren. Podía desatar un poder espantoso de esta antigua cítara usando el poder del Emperador Min Ren y la intención Inmortal.

El momento en que Li Qiye estaba siendo castigado en el Pabellón Fantasma, también hubo un evento celestial aterrador sucediendo en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Este día, fuera de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, había una enorme nave antigua volando hacia ellos. Esta nave era extremadamente grande, su longitud era de diez millas. Cuando voló en el cielo, lanzó una sombra aterradora en el suelo.

La antigua nave se asemejaba a una fortaleza móvil. Absorbía y escupía antiguas luces brillantes. El cuerpo de la nave estaba grabado con runas mágicas y formaciones que se movían continuamente, emancipando el poder del Gran Dao. Sin duda, esta nave podría no sólo volar en el cielo, sino que también podría defenderse de los ataques de los cultivadores.

En este antiguo barco, una energía de sangre carmesí, junto con una antigua aura Royal Noble, se derramó libremente sin ninguna intención de suprimirse. La presión del aura del Royal Noble fue sentida por la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, incluso desde lejos.

Este tipo de llegada, no fue una visita amistosa; ¡Fue una clara provocación contra la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

En el momento en que el antiguo barco llegó a las afueras de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ochocientos soldados de la nave rugieron simultáneamente, era tan poderoso como un tsunami que rodeaba toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. ¡Sacudió ensordecedoramente los oídos de los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y causó a sus energías sangrientas volverse caóticas!

En un instante, el sonido de las campanas resonando resonó en toda la secta, advirtiendo a los discípulos que los enemigos se acercaban.

Sin embargo, aunque el barco antiguo llegó a la secta, no comenzó su ataque. La gigantesca nave antigua simplemente se detuvo más allá del límite de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

En medio de todo, tanto la parte superior como la inferior de la secta estaban alarmadas. No eran sólo los líderes seccionales y los protectores; Incluso los Seis Ancianos no pudieron sentarse quietos en sus sillas.

En el momento en que el Primer Anciano abandonó el pico principal, vio una bandera en la antigua nave que estaba bordada con la palabra "Guerra", ¡y no pudo evitar oscurecer su expresión! En el Reino de la Joya Celestial, los Royal Nobles que podrían tener la palabra "Guerra" en su nave como esto podrían ser contados con sus dedos. En la actualidad, no tenía que mirar; Ya sabía quién era esa persona.

¡Marqués Feroz de la Guerra!

Un Royal Noble cuyo título fue otorgado por el Emperador Mortal del Reino de la Joya Celestial, así como uno de los más fuertes Royal Nobles dentro del reino. Aunque no se originó de la Secta Dios Celestial sino de otra gran secta, prometió su lealtad al Emperador Mortal. Había conseguido muchos logros militares notables. ¡En la frontera del Reino de la Joya Celestial, había innumerables sectas más pequeñas que fueron estampadas por sus manos!

Marqués Feroz de la Guerra no sólo era un valiente general del Reino, sino que también era un personaje renombrado y despiadado.

Marqués Feroz de la Guerra trajo a lo largo de ochocientos soldados a las afueras de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Este asunto no sólo alarmó la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, sino que también alarmó a las otras sectas dentro del Reino de la Joya Celestial; Especialmente los más cercanos a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Se asustaron con la aparición de la antigua nave.

"¿El buque de guerra del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, podría ser que el marqués vaya personalmente a la batalla?"

Al ver este antiguo barco, incontables cultivadores se sorprendieron.

La expresión de un maestro de secta cercano se oscureció y dijo:

"Después de su otorgamiento de título, el Marqués rara vez dejó la capital del Reino. ¿Por qué apareció de repente aquí sin ninguna indicación?"

La aparición de la nave antigua hizo que muchos cultivadores siguieran secretamente. Al verla detenerse justo afuera de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación hizo que estos cultivadores se miraran el uno al otro, llenos de asombro.

"¿Puede ser que el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra esté atacando personalmente la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?"

El rostro de un maestro de secta cambió de color y murmuró en voz baja. Por el momento, los muchos personajes poderosos pensaron en muchos resultados diferentes.

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Secta Dios Celestial eran enemigos mortales. Hoy, la Secta Dios Celestial creó el Reino de la Joya Celestial y fue erigido sobre los restos del Antiguo Reino de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; El Reino era aún más grande en territorio.

La guerra que ocurrió hace treinta mil años, el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial tomó acción personalmente, y la

Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fue totalmente derrotada. Con su miserable derrota, la Antigua Secta Incienso de

Purificación no podía hacer nada fuera de regresar a la tierra ancestral.

Después de la gran derrota, la Secta Dios Celestial no usó esta oportunidad para dar persecución; Su antepasado tampoco destruyo personalmente la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Durante el declive de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ambas sectas todavía tenían pequeñas escaramuzas; Sin embargo, la Secta Dios Celestial todavía no destruyó la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Con respecto a este asunto, dentro del Reino de la Joya Celestial y hasta el Gran Territorio Medio, había muchas versiones diferentes de los rumores que circulaban. Algunos dijeron que la Secta Dios Celestial no destruyó la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación porque todavía tenía un antepasado monstruoso y vivo que era extremadamente poderoso; Incluso el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial no estaba seguro de que pudiera destruir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación en una sola respiración.

Hubo otro rumor de que el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial no estaba seguro de que pudiera destruir el fundamento Emperador de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Aunque la secta había declinado, al final, todavía era una secta creada por un Emperador Inmortal. Encima de esta tierra santa, la fundación construida por un Emperador Inmortal no podía ser sacudida. La Secta Dios Celestial no estaba segura de atacar esta fundación del Emperador.

Un rumor diferente decía que, debido a que todavía existía el Tesoro Verdadero del Emperador Inmortal de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, la Secta Dios Celestial no podía destruirla. ¡Mientras el Tesoro Verdadero del Emperador Inmortal permaneciera en sus manos, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no sería destruida!

No importa qué, para resumirlo, después de la victoria de la Secta Dios Celestial sobre la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la fundación del Reino de la Joya Celestial, la Secta Dios Celestial nunca había atacado directamente la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Unos diez mil años pasaron rápidamente, y de repente, el buque de guerra del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra apareció fuera de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; ¿Cómo no se sorprenderían los demás?

Capítulo 0075: Los Soldados se acercan a las Murallas de la Ciudad (1)

La llegada del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación causó un gran revuelo en todo el Reino. El titulo Marqués Feroz de la Guerra fue otorgado por el propio Emperador Mortal, así que, en cierta medida, representó la voluntad del Reino de la Joya Celestial y la Secta Dios Celestial.

Puesto que el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra estaba dirigiendo personalmente a las tropas, ¿podría significar que la Secta Dios Celestial finalmente había decidido hacer un movimiento contra la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?

"Podría ser que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación haya caído completamente sin esperanza de reavivamiento, por lo que la Secta Dios Celestial finalmente volvió el cuchillo de carnicero contra ellos."

Un anciano de una secta diferente dijo.

Había un viejo monstruo que tenía algún conocimiento sobre la guerra ese año, y él dijo:

"Parece que Liu San Jian está verdaderamente muerto; La Secta Dios Celestial finalmente quiere hacer su movimiento."

Liu San Jian, ese año, era de prestigio ilustre. En las leyendas, Liu San Jian no era un genio común. Algunas personas dijeron que él era el discípulo del Joven Emperador Mu, pero algunos también dijeron que él era el Gran discípulo del Joven Emperador Mu. Los rumores decían que en la última guerra hace treinta mil años, Liu San Jian comandó personalmente y luchó contra el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial. A pesar de que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación perdió desastrosamente, la Secta Dios Celestial seguía temiendo a Liu San Jian, y no querían atacar la base de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Marqués Feroz de la Guerra personalmente comandando las tropas contra la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación hizo a otras herencias y sectas pensar en muchas cosas. La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era de la herencia del Emperador Inmortal y contenía las Leyes de Merito del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren y los Tesoros del Emperador. Sólo una Ley de Merito Emperador o un Tesoro Emperador varado en el mundo humano era suficiente para que los ojos de la gente se enrojezcan con codicia.

Aunque hubo rumores tempranos de que muchas de las Leyes de Merito Emperador de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se perdieron, todavía tenía algunas Leyes de Merito Emperador y Leyes de Merito Virtuous Paragon; Esto era todavía bastante para que las sectas incontables sean abrumadas con la avaricia.

En este momento, muchas sectas estaban discutiendo en privado que la expedición personal del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra era por las Leyes de Merito Emperador, o incluso la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

El buque de guerra que se detuvo justo afuera de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación hizo que las filas superiores e inferiores de la secta estuvieran extremadamente alarmadas. En este momento, la atmósfera de la secta era extremadamente tensa, ¡y los discípulos se preparaban mentalmente para la guerra!

En este momento, en el buque de guerra, una persona se puso de pie. Era un hombre de mediana edad con una figura alta y majestuosa. Estaba adornado con armadura de batalla como un general en una expedición.

Este hombre llevaba una diadema adornada con leopardo y tigre, y sus ojos brillaban con una ferocidad siniestra, lleno de impulso amenazador. Una vez que se levantó, era como una montaña de oro y un pilar de jade. Estaba lleno de energía de sangre incontrolada, como un gigantesco tsunami que se elevaba por todo el cielo. Una energía sanguinaria

aterradora flotó alrededor de su cuerpo. De pie allí, era como un leopardo cubierto de sangre, queriendo devorar a los humanos; Esto hizo que otros oliesen lo sanguinario desde lejos.

Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, general del Reino de la Joya Celestial, subalterno vicioso del Emperador Mortal. No sólo era un poderoso Royal Noble, sino también un guerrero sanguinario.

"Haha, hermano Gu, he oído que tu secta era de una herencia de Emperador Inmortal. Este general ha mirado siempre las Leyes de Merito Emperador; Al saber que su gran secta tiene una incomparable Ley de Merito Emperador, mi curiosidad no podía dejar de hormiguear. ¡Así que hoy he venido a aprender, queriendo ver el estilo invencible de las Leyes de Merito del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren!"

Marqués Feroz de la Guerra estaba en la parte superior del buque de guerra, y se rio con una actitud arrogante e imperiosa.

El Marqués Feroz de la Guerra cortó directamente al punto y sin rodeos lo llamó "querer aprender", haciendo que las expresiones en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se convirtieran en algo feo. Esta actitud presuntuosa era como si la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tuviera a nadie de valor.

En cuanto a la mayoría de los cultivadores de las otras sectas viendo desde fuera, se miraron el uno al otro. Era como pensaban; El Marqués Feroz de la Guerra vino realmente por las Leyes de Merito Emperador de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Contra la provocación del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, el primer anciano Gu Tieshou todavía no había aceptado, pero el segundo anciano Cao Xiong había saltado hacia adelante y gritaba ferozmente:

"Pequeño, no seas arrogante, nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no es un lugar que tolere su impudencia. ¡Hoy, este asiento te enseñará una lección!"

Terminado de hablar, el Palacio Destino de Cao Xiong flotó en el aire junto con la verdadera energía en la parte superior de su cabeza, y se puso en lo alto del buque de guerra.

Cao Xiong fue el primero en aceptar el desafío, haciendo que los ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se miraran a los ojos.

Contra el desafío de Cao Xiong, el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra lo miró fríamente y luego presuntuosamente dijo:

"Sólo eres Cao Xiong, pero todavía te atreves a hablar en grande delante de este asiento; ¡Rodar lejos!"

Después de que salieron las palabras, una Bandera de Sangre encima de la cabeza del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra corto hacia abajo.

Una vez que la Bandera de Sangre apareció, inmediatamente cortó a través de diez mil millas. La Bandera de Sangre en el cielo era como una cortina de sangre oceánica que ocultaba el sol. Dentro de la Bandera de Sangre, innumerables cráneos flotaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras sus angustiosos gemidos llegaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. No se sabía cuántas vidas fueron llevadas y devoradas por esta Bandera de Sangre.

"Bandera de Sangre; ¡La verdadera energía del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra!"

Viendo la Bandera de Sangre cortando hacia abajo, las expresiones de muchas personas cambiaron grandemente, y perdieron su voz.

"¡Abrir…!"

Cao Xiong gritó en voz alta, y su verdadera energía atravesó el cielo y se encontró con la Bandera de Sangre. Un "Boom" sonó altísimo. Incluso cuando Cao Xiong estaba tomando prestada la energía pura del mundo, todavía no podía bloquear un ataque del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra.

Cao Xiong fue derribado por la Bandera de Sangre, y roció una bocanada de sangre; Inmediatamente se retiró. Aunque el cultivo de Cao Xiong no era superficial y podía ser considerado el segundo más fuerte en la secta, pero comparado con un Royal Noble, la diferencia era demasiado grande.

Marqués Feroz de la Guerra miró fríamente a su alrededor, y dijo con desdén:

"Pequeño Named Hero, su talento no es suficiente para alcanzar el ápice; Usted es solamente un insecto que sabe usar gran boca, deseando morir …"

Cao Xiong enrojeció de ira, y gritó:

"¡Pequeño, voy a luchar contra ti hasta la muerte…!"

Sin embargo, en este momento, el primer anciano Gu Tieshou detuvo a Cao Xiong, y dijo a los otros ancianos:

"Acompañad al Hermano Cao y sanar sus heridas. Hermano Cao, tú no eres su partido; Deja ir al hermano mayor."

Cao Xiong todavía quería luchar, pero los otros ancianos lo consolaron y lo detuvieron, por lo que tuvo que volver a regañadientes a sanar.

En este momento, el primer anciano Gu Tieshou miró fijamente al Marqués Feroz de la Guerra con ojos feroces. Se produjo un fuerte "Boom", y la energía de la sangre del primer anciano fue como el océano, continua sin pausas. Cada uno de sus encantamientos Dao recorrían su cuerpo. La parte más aterradora era que encima de su cabeza estaba un Kun Peng flotando. En el momento en que el Kun Peng emitió un fuerte rugido, voló hasta la cúpula del cielo, y el gigantesco Kun Peng inmediatamente aplastó la cúpula.

En este momento, el Kun Peng miró hacia abajo en las ocho direcciones, abarcando a todos los seres vivos, y la inigualable presión espantosa aplastó a todos sus enemigos. El Kun Peng era considerado la existencia más fuerte en este mundo; Cada filamento de sus energías era capaz de sofocar los Cielos y las Tierras.

Contra un enemigo tan fuerte, el Primer Anciano no contenía nada, y él reveló directamente su poder de Royal Noble.

"Las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng …"

Al ver al Kun Peng colapsar el cielo, los corazones de muchos cultivadores fuertes fueron sacudidos. Las Leyes de Merito Emperador eran dignas de su nombre, sin par en todas las generaciones. No importa cuán poderosa era una Ley de Merito Virtuous Paragon, ¡no podía compararse con una Ley de Merito Emperador!

En este momento, el intimidante Kun Peng en los cielos, causo que otros sean incapaces de respirar. Una Ley de Merito Emperador completa en las manos del poder de un Royal Noble era monstruosa. En el mismo rango de Royal Noble, si el oponente no practicara también una Ley de Merito Emperador, ¡querría evitarlas y retirarse!

"¡Si queréis luchar, este viejo luchara contigo!"

En este momento, el Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou dominaba los cielos. Como descendiente de una herencia de Emperador Inmortal, aunque sus talentos no eran buenos, definitivamente no era un cobarde.

Terminado de hablar, dio un paso adelante, e invadió el espacio frente al Marqués Feroz de la Guerra. El Marqués Feroz de la Guerra cambió su expresión, y él rugió. La Bandera de Sangre se estrelló hacia abajo — una Bandera para golpear y desgarrar el tejido del espacio. El inmenso mar de sangre quería sumergir a Gu Tieshou y disolverlo.

El Kun Peng saltó al cielo y volteó la cola, como un pez gigante que quiere saltar libremente del inmenso mar. Se produjo un fuerte "Golpe". Esta cola gigante destrozó fácilmente el mar de sangre del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra. ¡En la parte superior de la Bandera de Sangre, el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra inmediatamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás!

"¡Muere…!"

La expresión del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra se volvió fea. Gritó locamente y activó su Bandera de Sangre. De repente, dieciocho imágenes de sangre salieron de la Bandera de Sangre. Cada una se elevaba a diez mil Zhang*; Sus ruidos fuertes y feroces sacudían los Cielos y las Tierras.

"¡Diagrama de los Gigantes Sangrientos!"

Una vez que los Gigantes Sangrientos salieron, pisotearon al mundo. Las expresiones de todos cambiaron grandemente; ¡Esta fue la verdadera energía del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra! Absolutamente poderoso, quien sabía cuántos Royal Nobles habían sido asesinados por esta técnica.

"Abrir…"

Cada uno de los Gigantes pisoteó el cielo y se precipitó hacia adelante. Gu Tieshou no fue disuadido, y continúo activando las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng. El Kun Peng soltó un largo rugido y se hundió hacia abajo. La cola del Kun Peng no podía ser mitigada, y cada Gigante Sangriento inmediatamente se derrumbó. En el momento del impacto, los Gigantes eran como trozos de papel.

"BANG…"

El Kun Peng fácilmente destruyó la verdadera energía del Diagrama del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra. Cuando la cola del Kun Peng se derrumbó, El Marqués Feroz de la Guerra esencialmente no pudo detenerlo, y fue golpeado a mil millas de distancia, rociando una bocanada de sangre.

Viendo esta escena, todo el mundo no podía dejar de respirar el aire frio. Toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba extática y empezaron a animar.

"Las Leyes de Merito Emperador son tan terribles. Gu Tieshou ni siquiera dejó salir su verdadera energía; Sólo usó la Ley de Merito Emperador para derrotar la verdadera energía del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra. ¡Este asunto es simplemente espantoso!"

Los cultivadores observando la lucha, no importa si era un tirano de un dominio o la cabeza de una secta, sus rostros no podían dejar de cambiar grandemente.

¡Las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng! Según las leyendas, es la Ley de Merito Emperador más fuerte del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren; ¡Esta habilidad es increíble!"

Muchas personas perdieron sus colores al ver esta escena.

Hoy en día, finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de presenciar el poder de una Ley de Merito Emperador. Sus corazones empezaron a latir más rápido. Ley de Merito Emperador, ¿eh? ¡Esto era demasiado — desafiando el cielo!

"¡No eres suficiente!"

En este momento, la dominación de Gu Tieshou perforó los cielos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue capaz de alcanzar al Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, y la manifestación del Kun Peng en la realidad pisoteó sobre él.

"¡Regresa…!"

El Marqués Feroz de la Guerra rugió en voz alta y convocó un Diagrama Divino. Una vez que este Diagrama Divino apareció, instantáneamente se convirtió en interminables montañas y ríos y succionó dentro a Gu Tieshou.

El Diagrama Divino se manifestó en montañas y ríos; Otros sólo podían ver las débiles sombras. A continuación, estaban los ruidos. Uno apenas podía ver a Gue Tieshou saltando al cielo dentro de las interminables montañas y formación de ríos. Su Kun Peng se movía sin obstáculos en los Cielos y las Tierras, y su misteriosa verdadera energía barrió las ocho direcciones. Quería escapar de este Diagrama varias veces, pero la formación continuó suprimiéndolo.

"Dentro de mi Diagrama Yang Shou de Montañas y Ríos, vamos a ver si usted puede causar cualquiera ola!"

El Marqués Feroz de la Guerra fríamente frunció el ceño, y en un instante, también entró en el Diagrama; Tomó el control de la formación, y la lucha contra Gu Tieshou continuó dentro del Diagrama Divino.

"Diagrama Yang Shou de Montañas y Ríos…"

Al ver esta formación atrapando a Gu Tieshou, muchas personas fueron sorprendidas en secreto. Un maestro de secta que estaba observando la lucha exclamó:

"He oído que la Familia Lie tiene un insólito Santo Antiguo que era muy versado en técnicas de formación y estaba investigando formaciones antiguas. Él creó un Diagrama Divino llamado Diagrama Yang Shou de Montañas y Ríos. Escuché que, si esta formación estuviera en plena fuerza, sin mencionar a los Santos Antiguos, podría incluso derrotar a los Reyes Celestiales."

*32.000 Metros

Capítulo 0076: Los Soldados se acercan a las Murallas de la Ciudad (2)

"¡Gu Tieshou está en problemas! Aunque el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra no pudiera activar diez partes de esta formación, seguiría siendo suficiente para matarlo."

Al ver esta escena, todos sacudieron la cabeza en lastima.

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fue golpeada con horror viendo a Gue Tieshou atrapado en la formación. Los cuatro ancianos perdieron su color; La situación era muy desventajosa para la secta.

Sin embargo, todos subestimaron la fuerza de Gu Tieshou. Esta batalla duró tres días y tres noches. A pesar de estar atrapado, utilizó el poder de las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng y maniobró libremente. A pesar de que no podía hacer una salida del Diagrama Yang Shou de Montañas y Ríos, si el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra quería matar a Gu Tieshou dentro de la formación; Esto tampoco era una tarea fácil.

En este momento, Gu Tieshou y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra perseveraban dentro de la formación, y ambos no pudieron suprimir al otro.

"Gu Tieshou era realmente un secreto! Pensé que él era solo un Named Hero antes; ¡Sin embargo, pensar que es un Royal Noble experimentado!"

Los corazones enteros en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaban colgados arriba en una jaula. Por el momento, sólo Gu Tieshou en la secta tenía el poder de defender personalmente una dirección. Los otros cuatro ancianos eran sólo Named Heros, y no podían ayudar. Incluso si los cuatro pelearan juntos, todavía no podrían competir contra el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra.

Todos los discípulos sabían que había caído una calamidad en la secta, incluyendo a Li Qiye, quien fue castigado dentro del Pabellón Fantasma. Mientras que la presión de un Royal Noble inundó toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, Li Qiye simplemente miró en la distancia una vez.

Fuera de la secta, la gran batalla había durado cinco días y cinco noches, y el estancamiento continuó con Gu Tieshou incapaz de escapar y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra incapaz de matarlo. Gu Tieshou no podía rendirse, y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra definitivamente no podía retirar a sus tropas, así que ambos continuaron este acto.

En la aparentemente tranquila quinta noche, el Pabellón Fantasma se hizo aún más espantoso.

Li Qiye meditaba con los ojos cerrados en la sala principal; Era como si la batalla afuera de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tuviera nada que ver con él.

El silencioso Pabellón Fantasma parecía estar encantando durante esta silenciosa noche. Una cantidad desconocida de tiempo había pasado, y de repente, una ráfaga de viento sopló los ojos de Li Qiye abiertos; Delante de él estaba una persona.

Li Qiye examinó a la persona que estaba de pie delante de él, y sonrió preguntando:

"Elder Cao, la noche ya es tan tarde; ¿Por qué viniste aquí?"

¡En este momento, de pie frente a Li Qiye estaba Elder Cao, que se estaba recuperando de sus heridas dentro de la secta!

Cao Xiong miró fijamente a Li Qiye con una mirada escalofriante, pero su semblante era alegre; Felizmente dijo:

"Mi buen sobrino talentoso, los otros ancianos me pidieron que viniera a enseñarte la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día."

"¿Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día?"

Escuchando esto, Li Qiye no pudo evitar sonreír, y dijo:

"Elder Cao, oí que la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día era una Ley Secundaria de la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. A pesar de que es sólo una ley secundaria, su importancia es aún mayor que las Leyes de Merito Virtuous Paragon. Todos los ancianos deben estar de acuerdo antes de pasar esta técnica."

"Mi venida aquí para darte la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día fue decidida unánimemente por los ancianos."

Cao Xiong continuó:

"En la actualidad, una calamidad ha golpeado a nuestra secta, y el primer hermano está atrapado dentro de una formación. Los ancianos necesitan un milagro, y necesitamos una Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo para venir al rescate. Por suerte, un buen sobrino podría soñar y ver al Patriarca, para que pudiera concederle la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo."

Escuchando las palabras de Cao Xiong, Li Qiye vaciló un momento y luego respondió:

"Elder Cao, me temo que esto no funcionará. Incluso con la instrucción de los sueños, todavía necesitaría varios meses, ¡ah!"

Cao Xiong apresuradamente dijo:

"Inténtalo una vez por ahora para ver si puedes ver al Patriarca o no en tu sueño. Si no, pensaremos en otra cosa."

Li Qiye también dijo apresuradamente:

"De acuerdo, lo intentaré un poco. ¿Elder Cao trajo la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día?"

Cao Xiong sacó un manual y dijo:

"Este asunto era demasiado urgente; La copia original del Cielo de la Luz del Día no fue traída. Te traje una copia escrita a mano."

Li Qiye aceptó el manual, y él iba a abrirlo; Sin embargo, vaciló de nuevo, dejó el manual, miró a Cao Xiong y dijo:

"Elder Cao, a pesar de que yo soy sólo un discípulo de tercera generación, con respecto a esta grave cuestión, todavía sé que una Ley Secreta de Voluntad del Cielo tiene la máxima importancia en el fundamento de nuestra secta. Quiero conocer a los otros ancianos una vez. No es que sospeche de Elder Cao, pero debido a que este asunto es tan importante, necesito verlos para saber realmente que fue un acuerdo unánime."

"¡Mi buen sobrino, esta una crisis existencial delante de nuestros ojos! Los otros ancianos están afuera para retener a los poderosos enemigos, y no pueden volver en este momento; Sólo me lo pueden encomendar."

Cao Xiong apresuradamente dijo con una expresión preocupada. Después, rodó los ojos y luego dijo:

"Si el buen sobrino realmente quiere conocer a los otros ancianos, que así sea. Sólo te llevaré a ellos."

"Esto no podría ser mejor."

Habiendo escuchado esto, Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza, pero luego sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Elder Cao, me temo que esto no va a hacer ya que todavía estoy cumpliendo mi castigo en este momento. Tengo que quedarme en el Pabellón Fantasma por medio año más; No me puedo ir."

"Es un momento de vida o muerte para nosotros, y los ancianos habían decidido abolir su castigo, buen sobrino. No tenemos mucho tiempo, date prisa y sígueme."

Cao Xiong dijo con impaciencia.

Li Qiye vacilo por un momento, luego sacudió nuevamente la cabeza diciendo:

"Anciano, esto todavía no va a hacer. Protector Mo es responsable de supervisarme. Si quiero salir de este lugar, tenemos que informarle primero. ¿Qué tal esto?, Elder Cao vaya rápidamente a traer al Protector Mo aquí, y nos iremos juntos"

"¡Detenga su exceso de palabras!"

En este momento, Cao Xiong perdió su paciencia, y dijo:

"Te dejo ir, ¡así que ven conmigo!"

Li Qiye dijo mientras miraba a Cao Xiong:

"Elder Cao, ¿cuál es el significado de esto? Sólo estoy siguiendo el protocolo normal. ¡Como anciano de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, debes conocer los procedimientos exactos!"

"¡Menos basura absurda! ¡Sígueme ahora mismo!"

La mirada de Cao Xiong se volvió feroz, liberando y absorbiendo intenciones violentas, y dijo gravemente:

"¿¡Estás caminando por ti mismo, o tendré que llevarte!?"

En este punto, Li Qiye de repente parecía entender. Dio un paso atrás mientras abrazaba su Cítara; Él dijo chocantemente:

"Elder Cao, usted no vino aquí debido a la petición de los otros ancianos."

"¡Jaja, heh, no puede ser considerado estúpido todavía!"

Viendo la sospecha de Li Qiye, Cao Xiong decidió detener su pretensión. Dijo gravemente:

"Si quieres vivir, entonces sígueme ahora mismo; ¡De otra manera, este asiento tomará personalmente acción, y hara su cara bonita!"

Parecía que Li Qiye en ese momento finalmente se había calmado. Miró a Cao Xiong y dijo:

"¿Por lo que parece que Elder Cao quiere aprovechar la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo entonces? Sin embargo, incluso si el Patriarca me instruye el Dao en mis sueños, todavía no te la daría."

"Jaja, de esto no tienes que preocuparte. Espere hasta que este asiento le lleva a un lugar aislado y le aprisione. ¡En ese momento, este asiento no tendrá miedo de tu rebeldía!"

"Dijo Cao Xiong con una risa tortuosa."

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"Si desaparezco, me temo que el Protector Mo lo descubrirá rápidamente."

Cao Xiong soltó una carcajada y luego dijo:

"¿Y qué si lo descubre? Hehe, en este momento, ha ocurrido un desastre en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Es un desastre, y no hay precauciones en el Pabellón Fantasma. ¿Quién puede decir que no aprovechaste esta caótica oportunidad para escapar? Hehe, si había una o dos páginas de una copia de la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día, entonces me temo que todos sospecharán que eras un espía que se metió en la secta sólo por la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día y la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo. ¡Heh, en ese momento, el Protector Mo y los demás serán vuestros cómplices!"

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza.

"Elder Cao, usted está demasiado confiado en sus cálculos. ¿No temes que los demás ancianos vean a través de ello?"

"Hukhuk, ¿los otros ancianos verán a través de ello? Huk, quizás después de este desastre, podría haber un nuevo Maestro de Secta para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Huk, si Gu Tieshou muere atrapado en la formación, la secta necesitaría un anciano capaz para dirigirlos contra los poderosos oponentes. Además, el actual Maestro de Secta es débil e inútil. Una calamidad ha llegado, pero cobardemente se escondió afuera; Por lo tanto, toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, me temo que tendrá que tomar una sabia decisión."

Cao Xiong pensó en sus cálculos, y no pudo evitar reírse.

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Así que Elder Cao sería el nuevo Maestro de Secta entonces. Elder Cao será el nuevo Maestro de Secta; ¿Por qué la necesidad de este apresuramiento para dimensionar la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo?"

Los ojos de Cao Xiong se volvieron severos y comenzó a impacientarse.

"¡Menos charla!"

Li Qiye miró a Cao Xiong, no pudo evitar reír, y luego dijo:

"Entiendo, así que negociaste con otros. ¿Fue Dong Shenglong o el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra? Parece que la persona con la que conspiró no libera al halcón sin ver al conejo; Si no les das la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo, no retirarán las tropas; ¿O no te arrastrarán al asiento del Maestro de Secta?"

"¡Basura, ven conmigo!"

Cao Xiong se volvió incomparablemente inquieto, dejó escapar un rugido ensordecedor, y luego extendió la mano hacia Li Qiye.

"¡Cao Xiong, no pensé que el traidor de la secta resultaría ser usted!"

En este momento, un fuerte rugido se adelantó. Desde el exterior, cinco personas se apresuraron a entrar. ¡Esto incluyó a los cuatro Ancianos junto con Protector Mo!

El grupo del Anciano Sun vino repentinamente causando que la expresión de Cao Xiong estuviera muy agria, y dio un paso atrás. En un instante, capturó a Li Qiye, y se retiró a una esquina.

En este momento, Elder Sun, Elder Qian, Elder Zhou y Elder Wu rápidamente rodearon a Cao Xiong.

Elder Qian gritó:

"¡Cao Xiong, traicionaste a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y vendiste la Ley Emperador de la secta! ¿Cómo enfrentarás a los antepasados?""

La cara de Cao Xiong era a veces roja y a veces blanca. Él estaba en la incredulidad, y asustado dijo:

"Tú, ¿por qué estáis todos aquí? ¿Por qué no estáis fuera de la secta?"

"¡Elder Cao, he estado observando todos sus movimientos! Tú y el acto del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra eran demasiado reales; Incluso los ancianos fueron engañados, pero no me engañaste." Protector Mo gravemente dijo.

La expresión de Cao Xiong se hizo extremadamente fea. Estaba aprovechando esta oportunidad para capturar a Li Qiye sin que nadie lo supiera, así que no pensó que el Protector Mo lo arrastraría a él. "¡Cao Xiong, no es demasiado tarde para rendirse!"

Gritó Elder Wu.

"Si tuviera éxito, sería un Rey; Si no, entonces seré un villano. No tengo nada más que decir. Conoce mejor y abre camino para mí, de lo contrario, aplastaré a su estimado discípulo. ¡Sin él, todos vosotros nunca encontrarán la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo!"

Cao Xiong exclamó atronadoramente.

Al ver los cinco dedos de Cao Xiong apretando la cabeza de Li Qiye, las expresiones del grupo del Anciano Sun se agitaron mucho y se miraron.

"¡Así que él es la clave de la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo!" En ese momento, una voz tranquila llenó la sala.

Capítulo 0077: Una mano mata a mil Enemigos (1)

En este momento, una persona entró en el Pabellón Fantasma. En el momento en que entró, soltó la presión de Royal Noble, haciendo que los ancianos cambiaran enormemente sus expresiones.

Al ver a esta persona, Elder Sun estalló en gritos.

"Dong Shenglong …"

"¡Ca Xiong, no me dijiste que este pequeño mocoso era la llave para la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo!"

La mirada de Dong Shenglong cayó sobre Li Qiye, se solidificó, y luego se echó a reír:

"¡Por así decirlo, la obtención de este pequeño mocoso es lo mismo que la obtención de las Leyes de Merito Emperador de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!"

"¡Hermano Dong, este no es el momento para que nos culpemos mutuamente!"

Cao Xiong dijo con un tono serio:

"En este momento, tenemos que trabajar juntos. ¡Dejemos este lugar primero y luego hablemos!"

Dong Shenglong miró furioso a Cao Xiong, fríamente despreciado, y luego dijo:

"Cao Xiong, solo con tu pequeña estrategia, ¿todavía quieres mandarme? Hmph, si no estuviera cuidando de ti de cerca, ¡estarías muerto ahora mismo!"

"Cao Xiong, conspirando con extraños y traicionando a la secta; ¡Has cometido crímenes irremediables!"

En este momento, Elder Zhou no pudo evitar rugir; ¡Los cuatro ancianos estaban enfurecidos por esta traición!

El rostro de Cao Xiong se puso blanco, luego verde. Por fin, frunció el ceño y no se molestó en discutir. La llegada de Dong Shenglong había sellado la conclusión de este asunto.

Dong Shenglong miró fijamente a los cuatro ancianos y sonrió:

"Viejo Zhou, sus palabras son ciertas, pero después de hoy, no será. Heh, Li Qiye conspiró con la Nine Saint Demon Gate's para robar las Leyes de Merito Emperador de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y fue descubierto por los cuatro ancianos. ¡Entonces, una gran batalla estalló entre todos ustedes — el traidor y Li Shuangyan! ¡Al final, ambos bandos murieron valientemente en la batalla!"

"En cuanto a Gu Tieshou, ah. Cao Xiong y yo uniremos fuerzas con él y entraremos en la formación, y derrotaremos al Marqués Feroz de la Guerra y expulsaremos a los enemigos, pero Gu Tieshou morirá por sus fuertes heridas dentro. Su Yonghuang era cobarde y débil, y se escondió en las afueras, sin atreverse a luchar. La secta definitivamente eliminará su posición de Maestro de Secta. Elder Cao ha contribuido grandemente junto con el apoyo de todo el cuerpo de discípulos, por lo que se convierte en el nuevo Maestro de Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Dong Shenglong habló lentamente.

Las caras de los cuatro ancianos se volvieron extremadamente difíciles de ver. De Cao Xiong, no tenían miedo, pero con la aparición de Dong Shenglong, el resultado ha sido determinado. ¡Los cuatro no podrían competir contra Dong Shenglong!

"Esta historia, no está tan mal, ¿verdad? Incluso podría ser una leyenda elogiada por la futura Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Dong Shenglong estaba bastante satisfecho con su estratagema, y sonrió:

"Cao Xiong estará a gusto con su posición de Maestro de Secta, y, en cuanto a mí ¡ah! Como el asesor invitado de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación durante tanto tiempo, he cumplido con mis obligaciones."

"En el momento en que te bajes, también te llevaras las Leyes de Merito Emperador de la secta, ¿no?"

En ese momento, Li Qiye, que estaba bajo el control de Cao Xiong, lanzó una agradable y sonora carcajada.

Li Qiye seguía abrazando su antigua cítara. Incluso bajo el control de Cao Xiong, todavía mantuvo la calma.

En este momento, miró sonriente a Dong Shenglong y habló con claridad:

"No es un mal plan. Desafortunadamente, a mis ojos, es simplemente superfluo. Además, antes de matar a todos ustedes, recuerda esta frase, ¡cualquiera que se oponga a mi camino será matado sin piedad!"

"Zhang …" Terminado de hablar, los cinco dedos de Li Qiye de repente tiraron de las cuerdas de cítara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cítara en sus manos lanzó un brillo interminable con la continua presión de Dao, y rompió el agarre de Cao Xiong sobre él.

"Zhang …" El sonido armonioso de la cítara hizo que los patrones melódicos dentro del Pabellón Fantasma cobraran vida. En este momento, estos patrones densamente comprimidos se iluminaron de repente, y runas mágicas sin fin aparecieron junto con una clara nota de espada; ¡Dos auras de espada inmediatamente salieron corriendo!

"¡Ahh …!"

Una hoja de espada corto hacia abajo, Cao Xiong no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando su cabeza fue enviada volando hacia arriba. Entonces notó la sangre que brotaba de su cuello. Incluso después de la muerte, no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

"¡A…!"

Gritó Dong Shenglong lastimosamente. El aura de la espada penetró rápidamente en su cuerpo, y el filo de la espada, en un instante, destruyó su fundación Dao. Bajo una espada, su frágil fundación Dao no podía soportar un solo ataque; Era como si fuera madera seca y podrida. Él arrojó violentamente una bocanada de sangre, y cayó directamente sobre el suelo.

"¡No…!"

Grito Dong Shenglong mientras rodaba por el suelo. Perdió todo su color de miedo, y gritó locamente:

"¡No, ¡NO, esto es imposible!"

En este punto, los cuatro ancianos y el Protector Mo se congelaron de miedo. Cao Xiong era aceptable; Sin embargo, Dong Shenglong era un Royal Noble, sin embargo, todavía no podía bloquear un ataque. Incluso hasta ahora, los cuatro ancianos todavía no sabían exactamente lo que acababa de suceder.

"M-mí, mis tres mil años de cultivo …"

Al final, Dong Shenglong soltó un fuerte rugido y se estremeció. En un corto momento, era unos cientos de años mayor.

Su espalda se inclinó y su carne se secó.

"Pequeño animal, lucharé contigo hasta la muerte …"

Después de levantarse, Dong Shenglong se volvió loco, y se precipitó hacia Li Qiye. Sin embargo, en este momento, él era como un hombre de cien años, y no podía caminar sin temblar.

"¡Agárrenlo!"

En ese momento, Li Qiye alzó las cejas, y ordenó.

Los cuatro ancianos y el Protector Mo recuperaron su espíritu, y Elder Qian capturó fácilmente a Dong Shenglong. Elder Qian quedó atónito cuando se dio cuenta de que el cultivo de Dong Shenglong estaba completamente destruido.

"Pequeño animal, ¡mátame si eres valiente! ¡Mátame, ah!"

Deng Shenglong, con el pelo despeinado, luchó locamente por escapar del agarre de Elder Qian, y trató de atacar a Li Qiye con las uñas.

Cultivó durante tres mil años sólo para perderlo todo en una noche. Para un cultivador, este fue un destino peor que la muerte. Uno no podría culpar a Dong Shenglong por estar tan indignado.

Li Qiye lo miró lentamente y dijo:

"Definitivamente te mataremos, sin embargo, no justo ahora. Tú mil veces, diez mil veces no debiste haberme ofendido; Esto fue usted cortejando a la muerte."

Dong Shenglong gritó ensordecedoramente, e intentó atacar de nuevo a Li Qiye, pero Elder Qian lo retuvo fácilmente.

Tal cambio sacudió los corazones de los cuatro ancianos. Anteriormente, Dong Shenglong era un Royal Noble, haciendo que temieran diez mil veces. Incluso si los cuatro lucharon juntos, no serían necesariamente un partido para Dong Shenglong. ¡Sin embargo, un momento más tarde, se convirtió en un anciano que no podía coger un pollo correctamente! Este asunto era demasiado aterrador.

Los cuatro ancianos vacilantes miraron fijamente la antigua cítara en el pecho de Li Qiye. Viendo su estilo antiguo, no podían evitar estremecerse.

Finalmente, Dong Shenglong fue llevado para ser encarcelado.

"Este, este asunto … ¿Qué sucedió realmente al final?"

Cao Xiong traicionó a la secta; Este asunto no necesitaba ser discutido. Sin embargo, Li Qiye fácilmente matando a Cao Xiong y destruyendo a Dong Shenglong causó que los ancianos todavía estuvieran aturdidos.

"Sólo el poder del Emperador Inmortal y su intención Inmortal; Cuando se convierten en espadas, son suficientes para matar las cuatro direcciones."

Abrazando su cítara, Li Qiye calmadamente explicó.

En este momento, los cuatro ancianos y el Protector Mo no pudieron dejar de analizar este Pabellón Fantasma. Anteriormente, cuando Li Qiye tocaba la cítara, todos sentían el cambio en el Dao; Sin embargo, todo era tan rápido y no podían ver claramente. En este momento, todavía no podían ver a través de los misterios aquí.

"¿De dónde ha salido esta antigua cítara?"

Elder Sun respiro fríamente, y él preguntó.

Li Qiye sonrió:

"Estaba meditando en esta pared. Cuando llegó la noche, el Patriarca apareció en mis sueños y me dijo que abajo había una antigua cítara que fue enterrada. Ese año, el Patriarca solía tocarla y más tarde se hundió en el suelo."

"Seguí las instrucciones del Patriarca, y saqué esta antigua cítara. En mis sueños, el Patriarca también me informó de los verdaderos misterios de este Pabellón Cítara. Originalmente, este pabellón era el lugar donde el Patriarca solía recordar viejas historias. Durante su período sosteniendo el poder inmortal del mundo, solía tocar la cítara aquí.

Inconscientemente, las verdades de Dao fueron impresas dentro de las leyes de cítara. Después de un largo período de tiempo, todo el Pabellón Citara contenía estas leyes de cítara y, finalmente, estas leyes de cítara eran capaces de contener el enorme poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal del Patriarca. No sólo eso, estas leyes de cítara también ocultaron un Dao sin par de la cítara."

Li Qiye habló continuamente como si todo fuera una cuestión de hecho.

Li Qiye continuó sonriendo:

"El Patriarca en mi sueño me enseñó a tocar y activar las leyes de citara para tomar prestado el poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal."

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, los cuatro ancianos no pudieron evitar cambiar grandemente sus expresiones. ¡Incluso en sus sueños más salvajes, no creerían que un lugar que ellos consideraban el Pabellón Fantasma contendría el poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal como ésta!

Elder Wu dijo emocionalmente:

"Li Qiye es la persona que nuestro antepasado ha elegido personalmente para dirigir nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. El patriarca lo ha elegido, y esto significa que, en el futuro, nos llevará al avivamiento. ¡Él traerá de vuelta la gloria de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!"

Originalmente era instrucciones Dao en un sueño, pero ahora era una búsqueda de tesoros en un sueño. Para los cuatro ancianos, no había duda de que el Patriarca había elegido a Li Qiye para ser la nueva cabeza de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

En medio de todo, el estado de Li Qiye, en la mente de los cuatro ancianos, se hizo completamente diferente. Li Qiye fue el elegido por el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, y él sería su representante!

Los cuatro ancianos lucharon para recuperar su espíritu, y Elder Qian murmuró:

"La cuestión del Pabellón Cítara, Lo había leído. He oído que este era realmente el lugar donde el Patriarca solía tocar su instrumento. ¿¡Quién habría pensado que este lugar heredó su poder de Emperador y su intención Inmortal!?"

Elder Zhou no pudo evitar murmurar en voz baja.

"Este pabellón heredó el poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal; ¿Significa eso que era aún más poderoso que el retrato de nuestro patriarca?"

"Todo esto es gracias a Li Qiye; De lo contrario, habríamos perdido este tesoro del Emperador."

Exclamó Elder Sun.

Elder Wu dijo emocionado:

"¡El Patriarca protege a nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación! ¡Él no está dispuesto a ver nuestro declive, por lo que eligió a Li Qiye para ser el que restaure nuestra secta!"

De repente, los cuatro ancianos estaban demasiado extáticos; El milagro de Li Qiye les permitió ver un rayo de esperanza.

"No está bien…"

En este momento, Elder Qian de repente recogió sus pensamientos, y él chocante dijo:

"¡El primer hermano todavía está atrapado dentro de la formación! Tenemos que apresurarnos para salvarlo. ¡Tal vez la Secta Dios Celestial usaría incluso otro plan malvado para dañar al Primer Hermano!"

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, esto no es un asunto difícil. Déjame tocar una melodía y destruir la formación del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra."

Terminado de hablar, se sentó en una postura meditativa en el suelo, y comenzó a tocar la antigua cítara.

La antigua cítara se iluminó a la vez, y el Pabellón Cítara también se iluminó…

Capítulo 0078: Una mano mata a mil enemigos (2)

Las densas texturas comprimidas dentro del Pabellón Cítara surgieron y se convirtieron en un sinfín de encantamientos mágicos.

"Boom…"

En este momento, el poder dentro de los patrones melódicos fue iniciado por Li Qiye. En un instante, el poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal estalló, sofocando los cielos. Incluso las piernas de los cuatro ancianos temblaban, incapaces de mantenerse erguidas. Bajo la presión de los remanentes del Emperador inmortal, fueron totalmente suprimidos, cayendo al suelo.

"El alma del Patriarca …"

Sintiendo la antigua y majestuosa presencia del Emperador Inmortal, los cuatro ancianos estaban extremadamente emotivos hasta el punto de que las lágrimas goteaban por sus rostros; Finalmente llegaron a ver el Aura Emperador Inmortal del Patriarca después de que innumerables años habían pasado.

Fuera de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, todavía había muchos expertos viendo la pelea entre Gu Tieshou y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra. A pesar de que Gu Tieshou no había podido escapar de la formación, incluso bajo la supresión de la formación y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, todavía se mantenía fuerte; Movió valientemente a los otros cultivadores.

Sus corazones fueron movidos por su voluntad inflexible de no rendirse hasta la muerte; Era como un insecto débil, pero todavía luchaba por sobrevivir con todo lo que tenía. La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, al final, seguía siendo de un linaje Emperador Inmortal. ¡Aunque habían declinado durante treinta mil años, todavía tenían alguna fuerza oculta!

En cuanto a los ochocientos soldados que acompañaban al Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, le sonreían fríamente en la mente. Incluso si Gu Tieshou hizo lo mejor que pudo, todavía no pasaría de mañana. Habría un cambio de dinastía en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, sin embargo, Gu Tieshou estaba simplemente luchando en su último pie.

"¡Boom!" En el momento en que los cultivadores pensaban en cómo esta lucha terminaría, de repente, dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, una luz empujaba hacia delante. Esta luz atravesó el cielo en un destello, y viajó a través del espacio con suficiente energía para cortar a todos los celestiales.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dentro del límite de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, todos sentían una antigua presión insuperable de Emperador. En este momento, innumerables existencias temblaron.

"¡¿Que está pasando?!"

¡Todos los cultivadores afuera temblaban de miedo desde la profundidad de sus almas! Bajo este antiguo aliento, todos sentían que eran insectos y hormigas; No eran suficientes para alcanzar el ápice.

"El poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal! ¿¡Podría ser que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación quiera dar todo y activar su Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal!?"

Sintiendo este tipo de presión, un maestro de secta habló con dificultad.

"No es bueno…"

Sintiendo esta antigua presión Inmortal, los ochocientos soldados que estaban encima del buque de guerra estaban horrorizados, pero todo era demasiado tarde.

La luz en el cielo de repente se convirtió en un filo de espada, y barrió horizontalmente a través de los Cielos y la Tierra. Este borde de espada empuñaba una antigua presión Inmortal, y con este solo ataque, se podía ver que nada podía detenerlo.

"Phooosh…"

Olas sobre olas de sangre arrojadas. A medida que el borde de la espada se extendía, ochocientas cabezas volaban hacia el cielo. Todos sus ojos estaban abiertos de espanto. En el momento en que sus cabezas volaron, incluso podían ver la sangre brotando de sus propios cuellos cortados.

La espada llevaba consigo un aura imparable. Seguía avanzando hasta llegar al interior de las interminables montañas y ríos. Un sonido de "Bang" sonó, y la formación inmediatamente se convirtió en polvo. La formación del Antiguo Santo, elaborada con sangre y sudor, bajo esta espada, no podía soportar un solo ataque. La formación se dividió en mitades, y cayó al suelo;

Gu Tieshou también cayó desde el interior.

"¡No…!"

El Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, dentro de la formación, grito; El filo de la espada le atravesó inmediatamente el pecho y lo crucificó en el suelo.

En este momento, el aura de la espada desapareció, y sólo la sangre fluyó en silencio en el suelo. Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, traspasado al suelo, todavía podía mover sus brazos y piernas. Todavía estaba vivo simplemente porque Li Qiye quería disponer de él.

Este repentino cambio, sin mencionar a los cultivadores que estaban observando la batalla, a los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y a Gu Tieshou, dejo a todos aturdidos; ¡Este repentino cambio era demasiado aterrador!

Las mentes de todos quedaron en blanco de ver esta vista. Ochocientos soldados, Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, y la formación — bajo esta espada, Todo quedó en nada. Un Royal Noble y la formación de un Antiguo Santo, ambos no fueron suficientes para alcanzar el ápice. Bajo esta espada, todo fue barrido como polvo.

Esta espada había pasado; Dentro del castillo del Reino de la Joya Celestial, el Emperador Mortal de repente abrió sus insondables ojos. Al igual que el flujo del sol y la luna y el patrón de los celestiales, era realmente aterrador. En este momento, murmuró en voz baja:

"¿Podría ser que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación todavía tiene un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal?"

Finalmente, el aura celestial en sus dos ojos excedió el cielo; ¡Era como si quisiera ver a través de la esquina del Mundo!

De vuelta a los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Este acontecimiento los dejó en blanco durante mucho tiempo, sin poder recuperar su ingenio.

"El poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal…"

Una cantidad de tiempo desconocida había pasado, y finalmente, un cultivador susurró. El poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal; Incontables cultivadores habían oído hablar de esta frase, pero nadie había visto su verdadero poder. Hoy, el filo de esta espada que barría y convertía todo en nada, ¡era el poder del Emperador y su intención Inmortal!

La gente finalmente entendió el horror de un Emperador Inmortal. El Emperador Inmortal Min Ren se había ido por mucho tiempo, y sólo dejó atrás su poder Emperador y la intención Inmortal; ¡Sin embargo, todavía era suficiente para hacer temblar a todos los dioses!

"¡Atarlo! Tres días más tarde, lo decapitaremos públicamente para que otros lo vean."

En el momento en que todo el mundo estaba todavía ocupado pensando, la voz de Li Qiye sonó desde dentro de la secta.

Uno no sabía cuánto tiempo tomó, pero finalmente todos recuperaron sus espíritus. Los cultivadores de la línea lateral quedaron sorprendidos mientras los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación celebraban continuamente. Algunos discípulos ataron al Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, y lo llevaron al calabozo.

Finalmente, Gu Tieshou regresó distraídamente a la secta. Dentro del Pabellón Citara, después de oír todos los detalles, todavía no podía dejar de perder su compostura de nuevo.

Un rato después, Gu Tieshou miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y murmuró:

"El alma del Patriarca está aquí, protegiendo nuestra secta …"

Respiró hondo y le dijo a Li Qiye:

"El Patriarca te ha escogido como nuestro salvador; ¡Espero que puedas traer a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación devuelta a su antigua gloria!"

Gu Tieshou podría ser considerado el principal impulsor de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Con estas palabras, ha establecido la posición de Li Qiye dentro de la secta. ¡Después de una noche, el estatus de Li Qiye en la secta no podía ser sacudido por nadie!

El Marqués Feroz de la Guerra condujo personalmente el ataque a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Todos en el Reino de la Joya Celestial asumieron que ésta era la calamidad de la secta. Nadie pensó que después de una sola noche, habría una reversión impensable, que resultaría en la muerte de los ochocientos soldados y la captura del herido Marqués Feroz de la Guerra. Todo parecía un sueño, pero eran diez mil verdades exactas.

Dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, tanto las filas superiores como las inferiores estaban jubilosas. Este fue un evento emocionante para la moral de los discípulos. Derrotando la invasión del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra era una medicina para el corazón; Por lo menos, dio a los discípulos un rayo de esperanza.

Con la conclusión de la batalla, el escalón superior de la secta sostuvo una reunión con los ancianos y los protectores, conducidos por Gu Tieshou. Reveló la conspiración de Cao Xiong y Dong Shenglong. Por el momento, ¡Cao Xiong estaba muerto, y Dong Shenglong — junto con el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra — eran prisioneros!

Los protectores despreciaban las acciones egoístas de Cao Xiong hasta los huesos. Sólo un poco más, ¡y la secta habría sido una marioneta bajo la Secta Dios Celestial!

Después de que los cinco ancianos les informaron que todo fue logrado por Li Qiye, los protectores quedaron atónitos.

Habían oído hablar de la instrucción Dao, pero no creían que el Patriarca hubiera elegido a Li Qiye.

Durante la reunión, los ancianos identificaron a Li Qiye como el salvador revitalizante de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Los protectores no tuvieron ninguna objeción con respecto a esta decisión.

Después de que la conferencia había terminado, discutieron cómo tratar con Dong Shenglong y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra.

En cuanto a este asunto, Li Qiye sólo tenía una frase. Él sonrió y dijo:

"Tres días después, ejecutar públicamente para que todos lo vean. ¡Invitar a las otras sectas dentro del Reino de la Joya Celestial a participar en la diversión!"

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, los protectores y los ancianos se asustaron; ¿Qué clase de decisión absoluta fue esta?

"Con esto, me temo que realmente no estaría dejando ninguna cara para la Secta Dios Celestial."

Un protector dijo preocupado.

Li Qiye respondió casualmente:

"La Secta Dios Celestial es un enemigo mortal; ¿A quién le importa la cara?"

"¿Y si la Secta Dios Celestial nos declara la guerra?"

Otro protector no pudo evitar preguntar. Al final, la Secta Dios Celestial era un monstruo gigante para ellos. Ellos crearon el Reino de la Joya Celestial y lo respaldaron durante treinta mil años. Ahora, era difícil para alguien sacudir su posición.

"¿Declarar la guerra?"

Li Qiye se echó a reír. Sus ojos se pusieron serios, y luego habló lentamente:

"¡He oído que el Emperador Mortal del Reino de la Joya Celestial es un gobernante poderoso con gran ambición y sabiduría, y no es menos que el Emperador Demonio de la Nine Saint Demon Gate's, Lun Ri! Realmente no tengo miedo de su declaración de guerra. Espero que él conduzca personalmente la batalla, entonces puedo aniquilar a todos los Royal Nobles y Seres Iluminados de su Secta Dios Celestial."

Gu Tieshou reflexionó por un momento, y luego dijo:

"¡No es una mala idea!"

"El poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal del Pabellón Cítara se podrían gastar para unas cuantas batallas grandes. Si el Reino de la Joya Celestial se atreve a venir, podremos destruir a todos sus Royal Nobles y Seres Iluminados en un solo suspiro. Aunque no tengamos manera de destruir la Secta Dios Celestial y el Reino de la Joya Celestial, ¡pero mientras destruyamos a sus Royal Nobles y Seres Iluminados, esto sería suficiente para hacer que se aíslen para recuperarse por unos cuantos miles de años! Esto nos dará la oportunidad de desarrollar la secta."

Escuchando las palabras del primer anciano, los protectores no podían sino mirarse el uno al otro.

Elder Sun dijo:

"La voluntad de la Secta Dios Celestial de destruirnos nunca había muerto. No podemos seguir cediendo. ¡En este momento, si el Reino de la Joya Celestial quiere declarar la guerra, entonces les daremos un golpe devastador! Vamos a destruir a todos con el poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal del Pabellón Cítara."

El Pabellón Cítara y el retrato del Patriarca eran los Tesoros del Emperador. Sus poderes eran extremadamente grandes, pero no podían ser reabastecidos. En este asunto, no podían compararse a un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal o un Tesoro Verdadero.

Un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal podría ser utilizado incontables veces, pero tenía un alto requisito para el cultivador que lo maneja. En cuanto al Tesoro de un Emperador que contiene el poder del Emperador y la intención Inmortal, cada vez que se usa, su poder disminuirá; Eventualmente se convertirá en un elemento mortal.

Por eso, en este momento, el grupo de Gu Tieshou quería tomar prestado este poder del Pabellón Cítara para destruir a sus enemigos en un solo aliento.

Li Qiye miró a Gu Tieshou y preguntó:

"En cuanto a este asunto, tengo una pequeña pregunta. ¿Dónde está nuestro Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal? ¿Dónde está el Tesoro Verdadero de nuestro Patriarca?"

"Esto…"

Gu Tieshou, lleno de vergüenza, sonrió. En este momento, los cuatro ancianos se miraron el uno al otro, y sus expresiones eran incómodas.

Capítulo 0079: Marqués de la Montaña Violeta (1)

Finalmente, Elder Sun suspiró suavemente, diciendo:

"La secta no tiene un Tesoro Verdadero Emperador Inmortal, y tampoco tiene un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal."

"¿Ni siquiera uno?"

A pesar de que Li Qiye estaba mentalmente preparado para esto, pero al oír que ni siquiera uno, lo hizo un poco frustrado. ¡La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era de linaje Emperador Inmortal! ¡En este momento, ni siquiera un Tesoro de Vida se podía encontrar, no podía creer esto!

Gu Tieshou continuó suavemente:

"Se dice que el Patriarca había dejado atrás tres Tesoros de Vida y su Tesoro Verdadero protector destino; Sin embargo, en el momento en que tomé este asiento, estos artículos ya no estaban aquí. Por lo menos, incluso durante el período del ultimo Maestro de Secta, estos objetos ya no estaban dentro de la secta."

"¿Perdido o robado?"

Li Qiye preguntó.

¡Los Tesoros de Vida Emperador Inmortal eran una cosa, pero el Tesoro protector destino de Min Ren, también un Tesoro Verdadero, era demasiado importante para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

"Esto … no estoy muy claro con respecto a este asunto."

Gu Tieshou sonrió vacilante, y dijo:

"El Tesoro Verdadero Emperador Inmortal; No tengo claro los detalles exactos de esto. Me temo que incluso el Maestro de Secta anterior no lo sabía. Ese año, escuché la discusión del tío marcial. Un tío dijo que el Tesoro Verdadero voló hace mucho tiempo. Otro tío dijo que durante el momento en que nuestro antepasado, el joven Emperador Mu, compitió por la Voluntad del Cielo con el Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong, perdió nuestro Tesoro Verdadero en una batalla celestial … Me temo que las últimas diez generaciones de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no han visto un Tesoro Verdadero Emperador Inmortal."

"¿Y los tres Tesoros de Vida?"

Preguntó Li Qiye.

Gu Tieshou contempló por un momento, y luego respondió:

"Esto, tampoco puedo contestarlo."

Miró a los otros cuatro ancianos y continuó:

"Oí que había un Tesoro de Vida que podría haber sido tomado por el antepasado Liu, y fue enterrado junto con él. Si esto es verdad o no, no lo sé."

"El antepasado Liu fue el primer baluarte de nuestra secta; En términos de antigüedad, sería el gran discípulo del Ancestro Mu. He oído que la batalla hace treinta mil años, contra la Secta Dios Celestial, fue dirigida por él. Después de nuestra derrota y retirarnos nuevamente a nuestro terreno ancestral, el antepasado Liu ya no mostraba su cara. Había muchos rumores sobre él. Algunas personas mayores dijeron que murió en la batalla, y algunos dijeron que él regresó herido y se encontró con su origen dentro de la secta."

Elder Sun explicó a Li Qiye.

Se rumoreaba que Liu San Jian era el genio más grande de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación después del joven Emperador Mu; ¡Sin embargo, por desgracia, no fue capaz de proteger la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación al final, causando el colapso del antiguo reino!

"Los otros Tesoros de Vida podrían haber caído posiblemente en las manos de la Secta Dios Celestial."

En este punto, Elder Qian agregó gravemente.

"¿En las manos de la Secta Dios Celestial?"

Habiendo escuchado esto, los ojos de Li Qiye se hicieron serios. Esto era un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal; Este tipo de objeto cayendo en manos de la Secta Dios Celestial no era algo bueno para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Gu Tieshou suspiró abatido y dijo:

"Esto es lo que más nos preocupa. No hay manera de verificar este asunto, pero es casi absoluto que este Tesoro de Vida está en manos de la Secta Dios Celestial. En la última batalla, nuestra secta perdió incontables Royal Nobles, Seres Iluminados y Santos Antiguos. Con el fin de proteger el reino, he oído nuestros antepasados convocaron el Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal para hacer frente a la Secta Dios Celestial. Después, perdimos la batalla por completo, y todo el reino cayó. Bajo tales circunstancias caóticas, el paradero del Tesoro de Vida era desconocido."

"Me preocupa que el Reino de la Joya Celestial traiga este Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal para atacar a nuestra secta."

Elder Zhou dijo preocupado.

Si la Secta Dios Celestial tuviera un personaje lo suficientemente poderoso como para llevar al Tesoro de Vida a atacar a la secta, entonces, incluso con el Pabellón Cítara, no sería capaz de resistir rondas después de rondas de los ataques del Tesoro de Vida.

Al escuchar palabras de Elder Zhou, el grupo de Gu Tieshou perdió sus colores. Esto era realmente un asunto extremadamente peligroso, ellos sabían claramente el poder de un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal.

"Que vengan, y veamos cómo es el Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal."

En este punto, Li Qiye agradablemente floreció una sonrisa, y dijo:

"Cuando llegue la inundación, la represa bloqueará. ¡Cuando lleguen las tropas, los generales se mantendrán! Nuestro plan no cambia. Tres días después, decapitar a Dong Shenglong y al Marqués Feroz de la Guerra."

"Lo haremos así. Esta es la primera batalla por el avivamiento de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y también el comienzo de nuestro avivamiento."

Gu Tieshou dijo con una voz profunda, fue finalmente determinado.

Los ancianos y los protectores presentes todos esperaban revivir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y recuperar la gloria de sus antepasados. Especialmente Gu Tieshou, como él creció en la secta y la consideró como su hogar. En el momento en que estaba dirigiendo la secta, ¿cómo no podía esperar que llegara a ser más poderoso? Sin embargo, sólo podía lamentar su limitada aptitud y falta de poder para revivir la secta.

En la actualidad, con la aparición milagrosa de Li Qiye acompañada de la protección del Patriarca, Gu Tieshou vio una oportunidad para que la secta volviera.

¡El segundo día, la secta anunció la conspiración de Cao Xiong con extraños, la traición a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y también su ejecución! Esta noticia había sido liberada, y toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba en un alboroto. Los discípulos de la secta no podían evitar escupir en el egoísmo de Cao Xiong. Una calamidad estaba sucediendo a la secta, así que deberían haber estado trabajando juntos. Las acciones de Cao Xiong fueron injuriadas por los discípulos.

En cuanto a la cuestión de Li Qiye siendo la persona elegida para el resurgimiento, la secta no lo anunció. Sólo los ancianos y los protectores tenían derecho a saber, incluso los líderes seccionales se quedaron inconscientes.

Al mismo tiempo, la secta al día siguiente envió la noticia de la ejecución pública de Dong Shenglong y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra a todo el Reino de la Joya Celestial. Esta vez, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación escogió especialmente una acción audaz sin precedentes como nunca antes. En el momento de la ejecución, la secta había invitado a muchas sectas del Reino a asistir.

Muchas grandes sectas y puertas celestiales fueron movidas por esta noticia en todo el Reino de la Joya Celestial.

"¡La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación quiere voltear los cielos!"

No una pequeña cantidad de sectas se miraban con asombro. Sólo Dong Shenglong era lo que fuese, pero ¿quién era el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra? ¡Era un general del Reino de la Joya Celestial, un hombre generacional feroz bajo el Emperador Mortal!

En la actualidad, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación quería ejecutar públicamente a ambos, ¿no era esto lo mismo que destruir por completo el rostro del Reino de la Joya Celestial y la Secta Dios Celestial?

"Al final, ¿qué es lo que está dándole a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tal confianza?"

Un maestro de secta dijo curiosamente con una extraña expresión.

Durante los últimos miles de años, todos fueron testigos de la decadencia de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, pero hoy, esta secta se atrevió a ejecutar públicamente a estas dos personas — ¡esto era demasiado atrevido!

Hubo muchos cultivadores que observaron la batalla esa noche, y muchos de ellos clamaron. ¡Algunos creyeron que la secta tenía un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal, y algunos asumieron que Liu San Jian todavía estaba vivo!

"¿Podría ser que esta vez, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tiene una tarjeta de as absoluta? De lo contrario, ¿por qué arriesgarían una guerra contra el Reino de la Joya Celestial, y tendrían que ejecutar a estos dos?"

"¿Se volvieron locos?"

Algunos pensaban que así era, y decían:

"Hoy, comparar la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación con la Secta Dios Celestial es como arrojar un huevo contra una roca. Incluso si la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación todavía tiene un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal, todavía sería imposible rescindir la situación actual de su declive. ¡En los tiempos actuales, la Secta Dios Celestial tiene innumerables genios y numerosos Royal Nobles!"

"Esta es la secta buscando su propia destrucción, ah."

Un maestro de secta más viejo lamentó. Conocía la situación interior y sacudió la cabeza:

"La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tiene herederos. Se volvieron ciegamente arrogantes; Incluso con un Tesoro de Vida Emperador Inmortal, ya no es un asunto importante para la secta. Uno tiene que saber, el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial sigue vivo."

Cuando se trata del antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial, incluso poderosos maestros de secta y señores celestiales del Reino de la Joya Celestial se callaban. Después de la Era de la Declinación del Dao, personajes como el Antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial se volvieron invencibles — ¡este era un gigante por encima! En el momento en que un personaje como toma acción, por no mencionar la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, ¡pero incluso una gran secta o clan sería destruido por la punta de su dedo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Refiriéndose al antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial, muchos maestros de secta extremadamente viejos perdieron sus colores y temblaron de miedo.

"Este ancestro ha vivido durante decenas de miles de años. A menos que el Joven Emperador Mu esté todavía vivo, de lo contrario, si se enoja, ¡la existencia de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se perderá!"

Un Royal Noble de la última generación que había visto antes al monstruoso antepasado, dijo y suspiró suavemente.

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación declaró públicamente la fecha de ejecución de Dong Shenglong y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, sin embargo, ningún cultivador o secta se atrevió a convertirse en sus invitados para observar la ejecución.

Aunque todos querían saber cómo terminaría esta tormenta, no se atrevieron a presentarse a esta ejecución. Por supuesto, esto no disuadió a muchas grandes sectas y herencias antiguas de observar a distancia.

En la actualidad, la Secta Dios Celestial era demasiado poderosa y controlaba todo un gigantesco reino. ¡Dentro de la frontera del Reino de la Joya Celestial, ninguna de las sectas se atrevió a oponerse a la Secta Dios Celestial! Cualquiera que estuviera presente en esta ejecución sería lo mismo que oponerse a la Secta Dios Celestial, y nadie estaba dispuesto a molestar a un monstruo tan gigantesco como la Secta Dios Celestial.

Sin embargo, observando desde lejos en secreto, la Secta Dios Celestial no podía interferir en esto y no tenía razón para enviar a sus tropas.

Por lo tanto, antes de la fecha de ejecución, un sinnúmero de cultivadores estaba viendo cada uno de los movimientos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación desde las sombras.

Durante estos tres días, los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaban excitados y nerviosos. Para la secta, la Secta Dios Celestial era demasiado poderosa. Hoy, tuvieron la oportunidad de ejecutar a Dong Shenglong y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, este fue un evento que motivó el corazón de los discípulos.

Al mismo tiempo, la secta había entrado en una etapa de preparación de batalla. Todos los discípulos estaban entrando en sus concentraciones máximas, listos para entrar en una batalla en cualquier momento.

Dentro de la secta, sólo una persona estaba a gusto — era Li Qiye. Sólo Li Qiye estaba imperturbable como un viejo dios, aparentemente como si todo esto no tuviera nada que ver con él.

"¡Seguro que estás seguro!"

Viendo la actitud tranquila cuan—dios de Li Qiye, incluso Li Shuangyan estaba perpleja. Esta cuestión, incluso un pequeño contratiempo sería una declaración de guerra con la Secta Dios Celestial. Incluso una hija orgullosa del cielo como ella, con respecto a tal asunto que perforaría los cielos, tendría que ser cautelosa. Sin embargo, Li Qiye ni siquiera consideró esto como un problema.

"Sólo una pequeña secta, no es suficiente para alcanzar el ápice."

Capítulo 0080: Marqués de la Montaña Violeta (2)

Li Qiye soltó una sonrisa y dijo convincentemente:

"La Secta Dios Celestial, para mí, es sólo cuestión de si quiero destruirla o no. Si no me importa ahorrar un poco de esfuerzo y gastar un poco de pensamiento, aniquilando la Secta Dios Celestial — esto no es un asunto difícil."

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, Li Shuangyan inmediatamente se quedó sin habla. Otros definitivamente pensarían que Li Qiye era ignorantemente tonto y jactancioso al cielo, pero, Li Shuangyan no lo creía así. Ella no encontró ninguna señal de Li Qiye bromeando y jactándose.

"No entiendo cómo estás tan confiado. Aunque la Secta Dios Celestial sólo había creado el Reino de la Joya Celestial en los últimos treinta mil años, ¡debes saber que su antepasado es una persona extraordinaria! Si nuestra Nine Saint Demon Gate se convirtiera en un enemigo de la Secta Dios Celestial, todavía tendríamos que ser tres partes cautelosas."

Li Shuangyan no pudo evitar exclamar.

Li Qiye fulminó con la mirada a Li Shuangyan, y dijo:

"¡Porque soy Li Qiye!"

"Porque soy Li Qiye" — una frase tan ordinaria. Sin embargo, viniendo de la boca de Li Qiye con un tono despreocupado, hizo que otros sintieran una presión dominante; Una forma de grandeza que miraba hacia abajo sobre el mundo — vino naturalmente a la vida.

Li Shuangyan miró sin habla a Li Qiye durante mucho tiempo. ¡Este niño pequeño delante de ella no se sentía como un niño pequeño! Planificación meticulosa y una presencia dominante, ¡era más parecido a un Emperador Mortal!

Después de un tiempo, Li Shuangyan miró fijamente a Li Qiye; Ella habló lentamente:

"Tales asuntos importantes, tengo que informar a mi maestro."

"Como desees."

Li Qiye miró a Li Shuangyan y sonrió. Sin duda, estaba bastante satisfecho con la actitud de Li Shuangyan.

Sin duda, Li Shuangyan, hija orgullosa de este cielo, había cambiado mucho durante estos días pasados junto al lado de Li Qiye. Por lo menos, frente a Li Qiye, había dejado ir su arrogancia como hija orgullosa del cielo. En comparación con Li Qiye, ella no podía encontrar ningún aspecto donde ella era superior.

Tres días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dentro de estos últimos tres días, innumerables miradas desde la oscuridad observaron a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. No había duda de que muchas grandes sectas dentro del Reino de la Joya Celestial querían presenciar personalmente la conclusión de esta tormenta. Dentro del Reino de la Joya Celestial, incontables personajes poderosos y muchos Royal Nobles esperaban recibir directamente la noticia.

Desde la creación del Reino de la Joya Celestial por la Secta Dios Celestial, dentro de treinta mil años, había barrido los Cielos y la Tierra. En los últimos diez mil años, había pocas personas y sectas que pudieran desafiar la autoridad divina del Reino de la Joya Celestial. En el día de hoy, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación de repente decidió ejecutar a Dong Shenglong y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra; ¿De dónde vino esta confianza?

Al ver esta escena, los lejanos cultivadores, e incluso el tirano de un dominio, gobernando toda una secta, no pudieron sino lamentarse en silencio. Imagínense, el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra era alguien que era conocido por lo arrogante que era y cómo su rabia y ferocidad podían fácilmente conquistar las cuatro direcciones; Él era la definición misma de un semental blanco ferozmente violento. Sin embargo, hoy, él era simplemente un hombre en las puertas de la muerte.

Si ganas, te conviertes en Rey; Si pierdes, te conviertes en un bandido — ¡esto era todo lo que necesitaba decirse!

Antes de la salida, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se hizo fuertemente custodiada. Todo discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación entró en un estado de preparación para el combate. Todos los líderes seccionales y protectores eran aún más diligentes con respecto a las plataformas defensivas y las entradas de la secta.

Los cinco ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación salieron a través de la puerta para supervisar personalmente la ejecución. Además de los cinco ancianos, Li Qiye también estuvo presente con Li Shuangyan siguiendo después de él.

"¿Quién es ese discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación?"

Li Qiye parecía ser un discípulo ordinario, su nombre no era resonado o bien conocido. Ahora, este discípulo aparentemente ordinario caminando y sentado junto a los cinco ancianos — al ver esta escena hizo muchos de los cultivadores sorprendidos.

Muchos cultivadores estaban especulando, y uno de ellos dijo de una manera sorprendida:

"Este discípulo puede en realidad caminar junto a Gu Tieshou y los otros ancianos; ¿Podría tener un origen asombroso dentro de la secta?"

Después de ver a Li Shuangyan acompañándolos, incluso resultó que algunos de los líderes de la secta fueron sacudidos;

Uno emocionalmente dijo:

Li Shuangyan, descendiente de la Nine Saint Demon Gate y Princesa del País Old Ox, hija orgullosa de los cielos del Gran Territorio Medio, ¡Ah! ¿Podría ser que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Nine Saint Demon Gate estén formando una alianza?

La aparición de Li Shuangyan en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y acompañando a Li Qiye y los cinco ancianos, movió visiblemente a muchos de los cultivadores espectadores.

Bajo la presencia de esta atmósfera digna, el tiempo pasó lentamente. Finalmente, llegó el momento de la ejecución; Gu Tieshou levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo y declaró en voz alta:

"¡Ejecución!"

En este momento, por no hablar de los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, incluso los cultivadores espectadores lejanos mantienen el aliento. Todo el mundo esperaba ansiosamente lo que sucedería en el siguiente momento.

"¡Bajen la hoja!"

En ese momento, resonó un fuerte rugido y se extendió atronadoramente por todas partes. Un caballo dragón, mientras respiraba pesadamente, pisando el cielo. La presión de un Royal Noble suprimió a los discípulos delante de la tierra de ejecución de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

A medida que el caballo dragón pisaba a través del cielo, una figura que llevaba un abrigo violeta se podía ver en la parte superior del caballo. Con una corona violeta, el anciano de hombros anchos parecía ser una persona importante.

"Marqués de la Montaña Violeta…"

Después de ver a este anciano, los cultivadores que lo miraban cambiaron sus expresiones.

"El Marqués de la Montaña Violeta había llegó."

Al ver este anciano, un líder de secta murmuró:

"Una generación anterior Royal Noble, ¡Ah! ¡Extremadamente experimentado! El nombre — Marqués de la Montaña Violeta ha sido prestigioso desde hace generaciones. Puede ser considerado uno de los Royal Nobles en el pináculo dentro del Reino de la Joya Celestial."

"Así que es el Marqués de la Montaña Violeta quien nos honra con su presencia."

Al ver al anciano en el caballo dragón, las pupilas de Gu Tieshou se enfocaron y su actitud se volvió digna. ¡Aunque la reputación del Marqués de la Montaña Violeta no fuera tan despiadada como la del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, su fuerza era definitivamente más alta! ¡Después de todo, él era un Royal Noble de la generación anterior, y él estaba también en el pináculo de todos los Royal Nobles!

El Marqués de la Montaña Violeta todavía estaba sentado en el caballo dragón cuando su voz resonó de nuevo:

"Antiguos Ancianos, no cometáis un error. Marqués Feroz de la Guerra es un importante funcionario del Reino de la Joya Celestial; Debéis liberarlo rápidamente junto con el hermano Dong, y luego seguidme a la capital, aceptando el castigo del emperador y confesar."

Como Gu Tieshou estaba a punto de hablar; Sin embargo, Li Qiye agitó la mano para detenerlo, y él sonrió agradablemente:

"¿Confesar? ¡Esta palabra no es parte de mi vocabulario! Aunque todavía no tengo intención de matarte, ¡deberías salir de mi vista inmediatamente, tan lejos como sea posible!"

"¿Quién es este niño? ¡Qué tono audaz!"

Después de escuchar las palabras de Li Qiye, muchos de los cultivadores no pudieron evitar mirarse. ¿Quién era el Marqués de la Montaña Violeta? ¡Él era una generación anterior Royal Noble, y él era uno de los Royal Nobles en el pináculo! Era un funcionario importante del Reino de la Joya Celestial, pero Li Qiye, un joven, se atrevió a usar este tipo de tono arrogante.

"¡Este niño de algún lugar al azar, deja que este asiento te dé una pequeña lección en lugar de tus mayores!"

La mirada del Marqués de la Montaña Violeta se hizo fría. Con sus grandes manos moliendo, ¡envió a Li Qiye una palmada!

Se escuchó un sonido de espada "Zhang", y una espada apareció desde el cielo azul; Sin embargo, no vino de Li Qiye. En cambio, Li Shuangyan ya hizo un movimiento. ¡Una espada para pilar el cielo, decapitando a todos los espíritus! Las odas de Fénix emanaban de su cuerpo, y su espada tenía su propio espíritu. Se mueve tras los movimientos activados; Una espada se liberó, y las montañas y los ríos perdieron sus colores.

"¡Eres digna de ser el sucesor de la Nine Saint Demon Gate!"

Viendo la espada de Li Shuangyan, el Marqués de la Montaña Violeta dejó escapar un resoplido frío. Sus dos manos formaron sellos, como una montaña gigante, suprimiendo desde arriba.

"¡Sal de aquí!"

En este punto, Gu Tieshou también tomó medidas. Un Kun Peng atravesó el cielo, y cuando la enorme cola de Kun Peng golpeó ferozmente, rompió la tierra con un impulso feroz.

Al ver la cola del Kun Peng, la expresión del Marqués de la Montaña Violeta se oscureció. No se atrevió a ser imprudente; Juntó sus manos, y su verdadera energía se elevó, bloqueando la cola del Kun Peng de Gu Tieshou.

"¡BANG!"

A pesar de que el Marqués de la Montaña Violeta fue capaz de bloquear el golpe de Gu Tieshou, su caballo dragón no pudo soportar la presión. Bramó al caer al suelo; Ya no era capaz de levantarse.

En cuanto a la pelea, Li Qiye no presto mucha atención. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y luego dijo:

"Anciano, Seis Variantes es innecesariamente complejo."

Al oír estas palabras, si era de otra persona, entonces sonaría muy arrogante. Sin embargo, después de presenciar las Seis Variantes del Kun Peng de Li Qiye, Gu Tieshou definitivamente no pensó que las palabras eran arrogantes.

Gu Tieshou empezó a hablar:

"Mira mis Seis Variantes."

Quería dejar que Li Qiye vea las Seis Variantes de Kun Peng con la esperanza de que pudiera obtener la guía de Li Qiye para servir como material de referencia.

Y así, después de que salieron las palabras de Gu Tieshou, se acercó al Marqués de la Montaña Violeta.

La cara del Marqués de la Montaña Violeta era extremadamente fea. Como Royal Noble de la generación anterior, hoy, no pudo suprimir a Gu Tieshou. Ley Mérito Emperador Inmortal —¡verdaderamente aterrador!

"Gu Tieshou, hoy, no me molestare con usted!"

El Marqués de la Montaña Violeta continuó:

"Hoy, este asiento trajo el Decreto Imperial de Su Majestad. Independientemente de si la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación está o no dispuesta, debes dejar ir a los prisioneros. ¡De lo contrario, las consecuencias seguirán!"

"¡El Decreto Imperial del Rey Mortal!"

Gu Tieshou no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada. El Rey Mortal del Reino de la Joya Celestial era alguien con talentos extremadamente altos y una mente inteligente y calculadora. Su cultivación era extremadamente profunda, y definitivamente era alguien a quien temer. Debido al Rey Mortal, el Reino de la Joya Celestial estaba ahora floreciendo con vida. ¡Podría decirse que, debido a la naturaleza ambiciosa del Rey Mortal del Reino de la Joya Celestial, él quería tener éxito en hacer que el Reino de la Joya Celestial sea un antiguo reino eterno que nunca cae!

En este momento, las manos del Marqués de la Montaña Violeta ya sacaron el Decreto Imperial del Rey Mortal. El orden imperial sólo tenía un carácter en él, "Amnistía". En el momento en que apareció este personaje, el torrencial poder real del Rey Mortal podía sentirse a través de diez mil millas. Dentro de este carácter "Amnistía", la vasta presión real del Rey Mortal explotó; Era como si el Rey Mortal estuviera presente, convirtiendo a otros en sujetos leales.

A pesar de que Gu Tieshou era un Royal Noble, cuando el carácter "Amnistía" se produjo, podía sentir la inmensa presión; Su sangre comenzó a rodar. Este carácter "Amnistía" llevaba una presión similar a una montaña inescrutable que se colocaba dentro de su corazón. Era tan incómodo que le hacía querer vomitar sangre.

El Decreto Imperial sólo tenía el carácter único "Amnistía", pero este solo carácter ya era suficiente. Este único carácter ya representaba la voluntad de un Rey Mortal en su alto trono. ¡Con este carácter "Amnistía" solo, ya era suficiente para suprimir a un Royal Noble!

Capítulo 0081: El Poder del Rey Mortal (1)

"Su Majestad el Rey Mortal es realmente aterrador …"

Viendo la palabra "Amnistía", los cultivadores de lejos cambiaron sus expresiones; Ellos murmuraron:

"Su Majestad el Rey Mortal es verdaderamente insondable."

Con sólo la palabra "Amnistía", fue capaz de suprimir Royal Nobles. ¡Sólo se podía imaginar cuán aterrador sería el Rey Mortal del Reino de la Joya Celestial! En cuanto a las personas de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no pudieron dejar de tomar una respiración profunda.

"Gu Tieshou, el Decreto Imperial de Su Majestad está aquí; ¡Libérelos ahora mismo!"

Marqués de la Montaña Violeta dijo gravemente. Su mano sostenía el Decreto Imperial con su impulso irresistible, causando que otros se quedaran sin aliento.

Gu Tieshou miró la palabra "Amnistía", sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"Dong Shenglong y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra quisieron destruir mi Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. ¡Ni siquiera el Decreto Imperial del Rey Mortal los salvara! ¡Ejecutar!"

Las palabras de Gu Tieshou cambiaron grandemente la expresión del Marqués de la Montaña Violeta y él gritó seriamente:

"¡Gu Tieshou, no cometa este error! ¡Desafiando el Decreto Inmortal, esto traerá una calamidad que ahogará su Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!"

"¡Ejecutar!"

Gu Tieshou lo ignoró y exclamó.

"Lento…"

Conociendo la fuerte resolución de Gu Tieshou, el Marqués de la Montaña Violeta gritó con una expresión fea. En este momento, no podía hacer otra cosa que hacer concesiones. Si no trajera de vuelta a Dong Shenglong y al Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, entonces, no sólo sería infructuoso con su misión, también se provocaría el prestigio del Rey Mortal.

"Gu Tieshou, permítame llevarme a Dong Shenglong y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra. El día en que se abra la Malvada Cordillera Infestada, habrá una recompensa para su Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

En este momento, el Marqués de la Montaña Violeta hizo una concesión, y él habló seriamente.

Escuchando las palabras del Marqués de la Montaña Violeta, Gu Tieshou no pudo evitar detenerse un poco. La Malvada Cordillera Infestada, para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, era verdaderamente demasiado importante.

No pudo evitar mirar a Li Qiye. Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"La Malvada Cordillera Infestada originalmente era un territorio de nuestra secta; ¡¿Por qué necesitamos la recompensa del Reino de la Joya Celestial?! ¡Ejecutar!"

Las palabras de Li Qiye enfurecieron al Marqués de la Montaña Violeta hasta que su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Levantó el Decreto Imperial en su mano, y gritó:

"Joven, debes saber la gravedad de esta situación. ¡El Decreto Imperial está aquí! ¡Si usted viola este decreto, entonces todas las sectas dentro del Reino de la Joya Celestial rodearán y aniquilarán a su secta!"

"Es sólo un pedazo de papel rasgado, ¡¿pero aún te atreves a actuar de manera poderosa y prestigiosa delante de mi presencia?!"

Li Qiye entrecerró los ojos. Terminado con sus palabras, sus cinco dedos comenzaron a tirar de la cítara en su pecho.

"Zhang…"

En el momento en que el sonido de la cítara se produjo, desde el interior de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, una espada de energía inmediatamente voló hacia adelante. En el momento en que la hoja de la espada descendió, sólo se pudo ver el Decreto Imperial aplastado y la palabra "Amnistía" dividida por la mitad.

Todo el mundo contenía la respiración en este momento. Cortando el Decreto Imperial del Rey Mortal, esto estaba provocando su autoridad.

Cuando la palabra "Amnistía" fue cortada por la mitad, se produjo un sonido "Dum"; Al igual que una ley de oro divina, el decreto se combinó de nuevo. La palabra "Amnistía" de repente irradió una luz terrible. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una figura majestuosa apareció de esta luz. El momento de su aparición, su Royal presión era como un tsunami; Era como si una inundación de presión se precipitara y se lanzara directamente hacia la gran tierra.

Bajo la supresión de la Royal presión, incluso Gu Tieshou tuvo que tomar varios pasos pesados hacia atrás.

"La voluntad del Rey Mortal …"

Viendo la majestuosa figura emergiendo de la luz, los cultivadores en la lejanía no podían sino estallar en gritos.

La majestuosa figura de repente abrió sus ojos. Era como si este par de ojos fueran reales. Sumergiéndose en el sol y la luna con una galaxia rotatoria dentro de ellos, causó que otros se postrasen temblorosamente en el suelo.

"¡Provocar el honor real, decapitar!"

La figura acababa de abrir la boca y los truenos resonaban en el aire. Cuando las palabras aún no habían salido, su enorme mano ya había descendido, y el poder único del slash buscaba destruir directamente a Li Qiye. Este slash era extremadamente incomparable; Bajo este slash, incluso la luna que iluminaba el cielo caería y barrería a través de todos los Royal Nobles.

En este momento, los colores de Gu Tieshou fueron sacudidos. Incluso Li Shuangyan queriendo salvar a Li Qiye era impotente.

"¡Roll…!"

La mirada de Li Qiye se volvió seria mientras gritaba fríamente, sin hacer otra acción.

Bajo este ardiente y tempestuoso slash, un fuerte "BOOM" llenó el aire. En este segundo, muchos discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no podían soportar ver porque todos pensaban que Li Qiye sufriría una muerte horrible.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que el slash estaba a punto de matar a Li Qiye, apareció una mano gigantesca desde el Cielo Celestial. Una enorme explosión ocurrió, y esta gigantesca mano destrozó la figura oscura. La voluntad del Rey Mortal rugió, y una hebra de Ley Universal quiso escapar de la gigantesca mano; Sin embargo, esta gigantesca mano la trituró con presión y la aplastó de inmediato. La figura del Rey Mortal se convirtió en cenizas dispersas como humo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, así que nadie vio claramente de dónde procedía esta gigantesca mano.

Durante todas estas ocurrencias, en el terreno marcial de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, había una estatua de piedra levantando su mano de piedra. Esta mano se extendía a través de los Cielos y las Tierras, directamente al final del cielo; ¡Nadie sabía a dónde iba esta mano!

Esta mano de piedra, desde la Nine Saint Demon Gate, volando desde millones de kilómetros de distancia, destruyó fácilmente la voluntad del Rey Mortal. Incluso si la voluntad del Rey Mortal pudiera suprimir a los Royal Nobles, bajo esta gigantesca mano, era sólo un insecto sin sentido.

Viendo la mano de piedra aparecer y luego desaparecer de repente, Li Shuangyan — de pie junto a Li Qiye — se sorprendió. Otros no sabían qué era esa gigantesca mano, ¡pero ella lo sabía!

Una mano de piedra, atravesando el mundo desde la Nine Saint Demon Gate, alcanzó y destruyó fácilmente la voluntad del Rey Mortal, — ¡Cuan aterrador era esto!

Li Shuangyan había oído a su maestro decir que las cuatro estatuas de piedra eran los Protectores Celestiales de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, pero esencialmente no sabía cuán poderosas eran estas estatuas de piedras, apodadas como Protectores Celestiales.

Hoy, finalmente descubrió el poder aterrador de las cuatro estatuas de piedra. Y también comprendió por qué su maestro había aceptado contra Li Qiye ese día. ¡Reyes Demonio o Reyes Mortales, no eran nada! Bajo la mano de los cuatro Protectores Celestiales, ¡serían fácilmente aplastados!

En este momento, no sólo los cultivadores mirando desde lejos, incluso toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba aturdida. ¡El Marqués de la Montaña Violeta perdió su ingenio de la conmoción!

La Voluntad del Rey del Mortal asustó a otros así, pero fue fácilmente destruida — ¿¡Quién en la tierra hizo esto!?

"¿Sólo un Rey Mortal? Ni siquiera un Emperador Mortal alcanzaría el ápice."

¡En cuanto a este evento, Li Qiye esencialmente no lo puso en su mente, y él dijo con una manera tan tranquila!

"Ejecutar."

En este momento, Li Qiye dijo su comando.

"¡No…!"

Dong Shenglong y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, en el momento de la muerte, no pudieron dejar de lanzar un fuerte grito. ¡Ellos no pensaban que hoy, incluso el Rey Mortal no sería capaz de salvarlos!

Los discípulos de la secta recuperaron su ingenio, y las hojas de ejecución fueron levantadas, después cayeron, decapitando a Dong Shenglong y Marqués Feroz de la Guerra; Sus cabezas rodaban cada vez más y más lejos.

Al final, las cabezas de Dong Shenglong y Marqués Feroz de la Guerra fueron colocadas en cajas de madera por los discípulos y, bajo el mando de Li Qiye, fueron llevadas al frente del Marqués de la Montaña Violeta.

"Te dejaré con un mensaje para que entregues a la Secta Dios Celestial: ¡Quien bloquee mi camino, Morirá sin piedad!"

Li Qiye simplemente miró al Marqués de la Montaña Violeta, y él calmadamente dijo esto. Cuando terminó de hablar, ¡Se dio la vuelta y se fue!

La expresión del Marqués de la Montaña Violeta era extremadamente fea, pero, en este momento, no se atrevía a ser imprudente. ¡Tomó las cabezas de Dong Shenglong y Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, y luego se fue a toda prisa!

En el momento en que la gigantesca mano destruyó la Voluntad del Rey Mortal, en la Ciudad Imperial, un hombre robusto y dominante tembló de repente y soltó un rugido. Sus dos ojos absorbieron las llamas celestiales, y de repente se abrieron. Luego se puso de pie.

La expresión del hombre era de conmoción. De pie sobre la alta plataforma, miraba a lo lejos; Era como si estuviera mirando directamente la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. En este momento, su conducta se hizo digna. Como el Rey Mortal, solía dividir y reprimir a sus súbditos reales; Sin embargo, hoy, su corazón estaba en angustia, y su mente en apuro.

El hombre se quedó allí con una expresión pálida, y estuvo sin palabras durante mucho tiempo. Para alguien con grandes talentos como él, que había barrido a través los territorios de la Joya Celestial, hoy, su Voluntad de Rey Mortal fue fácilmente destruida sin la menor resistencia. ¡Para él, esto no sólo fue una gran vergüenza, sino también una cuestión extremadamente perjudicial!

"Buscar al antepasado …"

¡Finalmente, el hombre habló gravemente, y envió un mensajero hacia el terreno ancestral de la Secta Dios Celestial para que lo guiara! ¡Para él, este asunto era demasiado impactante!

Una mano de piedra cruzó el mundo y destruyó la Voluntad del Rey Mortal; Dentro de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, había discípulos que informaban al Rey Demonio Lun Ri. Al recibir el informe, su expresión también fue sacudida.

Dentro de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, Rey Demonio Lun Ri convocó a todos los ancianos. Dentro de la habitación secreta, la atmósfera se hizo pesada.

"La noticia confirmó que una mano de nuestra estatua de piedra cruzó el mundo y destruyó la Voluntad del Rey Mortal del Reino de la Joya Celestial!"

A pesar de que el Rey Demonio Lun Ri no mostraba su rostro, su voz seguía sonando en la habitación secreta.

La recopilación de información de la Nine Saint Demon Gate fue muy rápida; Se enteraron en el menor tiempo posible.

Tal acontecimiento hizo que los ancianos se miraran el uno al otro. Esto no era sólo demasiado repentino, sino que también estaba fuera del control de la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

"Fue definitivamente Li Qiye activando los protectores celestiales."

Un anciano dijo gravemente. Esto era algo que no podía ser cuestionado; Fue descrito vívidamente.

Ni siquiera la Nine Saint Demon Gate tenía a alguien que pudiera activar los cuatro Protectores Celestiales; ¡Sólo Li Qiye podría hacerlo! Además de Li Qiye, ¿Quién más podría ser?

El momento de silencio fue roto por un anciano:

"Nuestra Nine Saint Demon Gate y la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación están separadas por millones de millas, y no estamos dentro del mismo país. Esta mano de los Protectores Celestiales fue capaz de cruzar los Cielos y las Tierras, y fácilmente destruyó la Voluntad del Rey Mortal."

Aquí, el anciano se detuvo un momento y continuó:

"¿Exactamente qué tan poderosos son?"

En cuanto a este asunto, los corazones de los ancianos temblaron, y se miraron el uno al otro. Esto fue una prueba para ellos. Desde el pasado hasta ahora, la Nine Saint Demon Gate nunca había oído hablar de sus Protectores Celestiales haciendo un movimiento. En realidad, antes de que Li Qiye llegara, los ancianos ni siquiera sabían acerca de la existencia de los protectores celestiales.

Atravesar el mundo y destruir la Voluntad del Rey Mortal; ¡Esto era una increíblemente — desafiando — cielo materia!

"Es hora de que tomemos medidas."

En el momento en que los ancianos estaban en silenciosa contemplación, apareció la voz del Rey Demonio Lun Ri, y él dijo lentamente:

"El conflicto entre la Secta Dios Celestial y la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación necesita ser reconciliado."

Escuchando las palabras del Rey Demonio, los ancianos se sorprendieron; Uno de ellos no pudo evitar decir:

"Su Majestad, la Secta Dios Celestial y la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación son enemigos mortales. La voluntad de la Secta Dios Celestial de destruir la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación nunca ha terminado. Si interferimos, me temo que nos convertiríamos en enemigos con la Secta Dios Celestial."

Capítulo 0082: El Poder del Rey Mortal (2)

"La Secta Dios Celestial tendría que pensar dos veces antes de declararnos la guerra."

La voz del Rey Demonio Lun Ri volvió a sonar:

"Con dos tigres luchando, uno definitivamente se lesionará. Sólo establecieron su soberanía durante treinta mil años, ¿pero se atrevieron a llamarse un Reino? Esperen hasta que tengan la fuerza de un Reino, y luego hablaremos."

Ya sea en el Gran Territorio Medio o en el Mundo Emperador Mortal, hay normas para la soberanía. Las pequeñas naciones fronterizas no eran suficientes para unirse a las normas, y no eran suficientes para alcanzar el ápice. Los poderes reales tienen tres nombres diferentes: País, Reino y Reino Antiguo.

Por así decirlo, un Reino Antiguo tiene el poder más fuerte, Reino era el segundo, y el País era el último. En cuanto a las naciones más pequeñas, no fueron incluidas.

Hay también estándares para estos nombres. Si no fuera de un linaje Emperador Inmortal, entonces sería un País. Un linaje Emperador Inmortal que formaba una nación se llamaría un Reino, y si tuviera dos Emperadores Inmortales, entonces sería llamado un Reino Antiguo.

Además de tener dos Emperadores Inmortales, había algunas naciones antiguas que se podrían haber llamado Reino Antiguo. Estas naciones deben haber sido creadas hace mucho tiempo, y haber tenido una influencia extremadamente grande.

Por ejemplo, cuando la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación creó su nación, fue llamado Incienso de Purificación Antiguo Reino porque su nación fue fundada durante los primeros años de la Era Emperador; El Emperador Inmortal Min Ren fue también el primer Emperador Inmortal de esta Era. El Incienso de Purificación Antiguo Reino lo hizo a través de una Era entera, así, incluso cuando no pudo tener un segundo Emperador Inmortal, todavía era llamado un Reino Antiguo por otros.

De hecho, la nación de la Nine Saint Demon Gate era también extremadamente antigua, pero su influencia ese año fue mucho menor que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; Esta es la razón por la que sólo se proclamaron como un país.

En cuanto al Reino de la Joya Celestial, según las normas, no tienen la cualificación para ser llamados un Reino; A lo sumo, son un País. Sin embargo, confiaron en el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial quien seguía vivo, y él mismo se proclamó invencible; Así, se consideraban un Reino.

Por supuesto, muchas personas temían al antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial, así que no se atrevían a criticarlos.

Las palabras del Rey Demonio Lun Ri sacudieron los espíritus de los ancianos. Se miraron el uno al otro, y uno de ellos reflexionó un momento; Entonces dijo:

"Su Majestad, en términos de fuerza, nuestro País Old Ox no es más débil que el Reino de la Joya Celestial, pero el antepasado de Secta Dios Celestial es verdaderamente aterrador, ah."

Trayendo el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial, el temor se introdujo en el corazón de los ancianos presentes. El antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial era realmente demasiado desafiante para el cielo. No mencionando sólo el Gran

Territorio Medio, incluso mirando a través de todo el Mundo Emperador Mortal, el antepasado era todavía un personaje del que otros se cuidaban.

"Si el Joven Emperador Mu de ese año todavía estuviera aquí, no sería el turno de la Secta Dios Celestial para dominar el Gran Territorio Medio."

Mencionar al Joven Emperador Mu cincuenta mil años más tarde todavía pondría a los oyentes en temor. El Joven Emperador Mu fue el personaje clave para la revitalización de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Muchos lo consideraron el segundo Emperador Inmortal de la secta después del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren.

El Joven Emperador Mu era el cielo — desafiante invencible. El momento en que el Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong no tuviera la Voluntad del Cielo, el Joven Emperador Mu sería el rival más fuerte de Ta Kong. Había rumores de que cuando eran jóvenes y compitiendo por la vacante Voluntad del Cielo, estaban en tres victorias y tres derrotas cada uno. ¡Este record fue una gloria tan brillante!

"Según fuentes confiables, el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial sigue vivo. Aunque no había aparecido por treinta mil años, definitivamente está vivo en este mundo."

Otro anciano no pudo evitar decir:

"Si el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial viene en ser, me temo que nuestra Nine Saint Demon Gate tendría un momento difícil oponiéndose a él, ah."

Respecto al antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial, no importa quiénes fueran, tenían que dar tres partes de precaución. Por lo tanto, con respecto a este asunto, las expresiones de los ancianos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate se hicieron solemne.

"El antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial…"

El Rey Demonio Lun Ri habló lentamente:

"La Difícil Era Dao ha pasado, y una nueva era está llegando. La velada del antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial ya se acerca rápidamente. En el futuro, este mundo pertenecerá a los jóvenes."

La Difícil Era Dao fue sólo los últimos treinta mil años. Hace cincuenta mil años, el Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong llevó a cabo la Voluntad del Cielo, y se convirtió en un Emperador Inmortal para gobernar sobre el universo. Sin embargo, por razones desconocidas, hace treinta mil años el Rey Dragón Negro de repente se volvió torrencialmente enojado, y extorsionó la Voluntad del Cielo.

Se oyó que el Rey Dragon Negro, en esta guerra contra el Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong, luchó una batalla y rasgó la cortina del Cielo. Se rumorea que después de esta batalla, al final, la Voluntad del Cielo se desgarró. Después, debido a esto, la energía del mundo se agotó, y los cultivadores tuvieron dificultades para practicar el Dao. Esta fue la razón por la que esta Era se llamaba la Difícil Era Dao, ya que esta Era había torturado por completo a los cultivadores de los Nueve Mundos durante treinta mil años. Fue hace sólo diez años, cuando la Difícil Era Dao había llegado a pasar, que la energía del mundo comenzó a recuperarse.

En este momento, Lun Ri hizo una pausa, y luego dijo:

"Valoro mucho a Li Qiye. Su potencial futuro es insuperable."

Escuchando las palabras de Lun Ri, los ancianos no pudieron dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Un anciano no estuvo completamente de acuerdo, y dijo:

"Su Majestad, a pesar de que Li Qiye es un poco demoníaco, él es sólo de Físico Mortal, Rueda de Vida Mortal y Palacio Destino Mortal. Con este talento innato, es difícil lograr algo al final."

"Eso es correcto. Su Majestad, con respecto al Físico y Rueda de Vida, Shuangyan es incontables veces más fuerte que él."

Un anciano no pudo evitar exclamar.

En realidad, la misión de Li Shuangyan a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no fue acordada por todos los ancianos. Sin embargo, el Rey Demonio Lun Ri volcó la oposición al final, y él empujó a Li Shuangyan para ir a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

"No juzgué mal su personaje."

Lun Ri dijo lentamente.

Los ancianos contemplaron las palabras de Lun Ri. ¡Lun Ri, en la Nine Saint Demon Gate, tenía un estatus extremadamente alto! Normalmente, los ancianos no refutarían la opinión de Su Majestad.

"¿Y si el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial llega a existir?"

Un anciano todavía estaba preocupado, y él preguntó.

"La Secta Dios Celestial tiene su antepasado, ¡pero tenemos a los cuatro Guardianes Celestiales! ¡Con el apoyo de Li Qiye, tendremos el apoyo de los cuatro Guardianes Celestiales!"

El Rey Demonio Lun Ri profundizó su tono:

"Sólo tendremos que ver si el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial es poderoso; ¡O si nuestros Guardianes Celestiales son invencibles! Nuestro Progenitor era un demonio sin igual de una generación. Dejó atrás las cuatro estatuas de piedra para ser nuestros Guardianes Celestiales; Esto es suficiente para indicar su fuerza."

Hasta ahora, nadie sabía cuán poderosos eran los cuatro Guardianes Celestiales; ¡Esto fue un completo misterio!

¡La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ejecutó enfáticamente a Dong Shenglong y Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, y este asunto se extendió como una tormenta a través de todo el Reino de la Joya Celestial! Esto fue un choque repentino para todos los cultivadores y sectas dentro del Reino.

Especialmente la parte donde la Voluntad del Rey Mortal fue destruida — esto hizo que los corazones de los maestros de secta temblaran continuamente.

Cautelosos de la fuerza del Reino de la Joya Celestial, nadie lo discutió públicamente; Sin embargo, hubo muchas discusiones y disidencias en secreto.

"¡¿Podría ser que Liu San Jian estaba realmente vivo?!"

Muchos maestros de secta que conocían la información privilegiada no podían sino murmurar:

"Hace treinta mil años, los Reyes Mortales de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación podían contarse con los dedos. Fuera de Liu San Jian, ¿quién más podría ser tan desafiante?"

Recordando la gigantesca mano que fácilmente destruyó la Voluntad del Rey Mortal hizo que el corazón de muchas personas se hundiera. El poder de esta gigantesca mano estaba absolutamente por encima de un Rey Mortal.

"Esta es la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación que mueve el cielo. Se atrevieron incluso a destruir la Voluntad del Rey Mortal; ¿Es esto una declaración de guerra contra el Reino de la Joya Celestial?"

Un cultivador emocionado preguntó.

Unos cuantos grandes personajes pensativamente dijeron:

"Podría ser que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estuviera bajo, silenciosamente, durante treinta mil años. Deben querer lavar la vergüenza de ese año y reconstruir su Reino Antiguo."

"A pesar de que es desconocido acerca de quién hizo el movimiento detrás de Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, que quieren reconstruir su Reino Antiguo, me temo que es sin esperanza. Incluso proteger su nido no sería fácil."

Alguien de la generación anterior que había presenciado la batalla hace treinta mil años sacudió la cabeza:

"Ese año que Liu San Jian todavía estaba vivo, todavía no podían sostener su Reino Antiguo, ¡y tuvieron que correr de regreso a su nido al final! ¡El antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial sigue vivo! No importa si Liu San Jian sigue vivo. Ya no tienen la oportunidad de vencer a la Secta Dios Celestial y reconstruir su Reino Antiguo."

De repente, hubo todo tipo de discusiones. Algunos estaban al margen esperando los resultados, mientras algunos estaban afilando sus hojas. A pesar de que la ruptura del estado del Reino de la Joya Celestial podía ser una calamidad para algunos cultivadores y sectas, para las sectas más grandes, esta era una oportunidad para levantarse y pescar en aguas turbulentas.

Destruyendo la Voluntad del Rey Mortal — toda la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba hirviendo de excitación. Antes, la secta no se atrevía a competir con el Reino de la Joya Celestial, pero hoy, hasta la Voluntad del Rey Mortal fue destruida; Esto causo que los discípulos de la secta hicieran hervir su sangre, permitiéndoles ver una esperanza de avivamiento.

Los discípulos no fueron los únicos que se sorprendieron de la realidad. Incluso los protectores y los cinco ancianos estaban extasiados. Este era un asunto que no podían imaginar jamás.

Dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, Gu Tieshou era el más fuerte. ¡Podía ser considerado el número uno de la secta, pero la única palabra "Amnistía" del Rey Mortal fue suficiente para suprimirlo! ¡Sin embargo, ni siquiera mencionar la palabra "Amnistía", incluso la Voluntad del Rey Mortal fue destruida! ¡En medio de todo, los cinco ancianos colocaron expectativas muy altas hacia Li Qiye!

Volviendo a la secta, los cinco ancianos estaban presentes; Li Qiye también estaba en el grupo. Hoy, Li Qiye estaba completamente de pie en igualdad con los cinco ancianos, ¡y todos lo consideraban como el líder de la revitalización de la secta!

"No necesitamos estar emocionados."

En el grupo, Li Qiye dijo:

"Después de todo, nuestra secta sigue siendo muy débil y sin ningún medio. Respecto a la fuerza, no somos suficientes para competir contra el Reino de la Joya Celestial y la Secta Dios Celestial."

Las palabras de Li Qiye eran la verdad con respecto a la situación de la secta, los cinco ancianos no se opusieron. Después de la excitación inicial, sus corazones estaban pesados porque fuera de Li Qiye, su tarjeta de as, no tenían ninguna otra tarjeta secreta.

"En términos de fundamento interno y secreto, somos más fuertes que la Secta Dios Celestial. A pesar de que nuestras Leyes de Merito Emperador son limitadas por el momento, no se puede negar que tenemos una gran cantidad de Leyes de Merito Virtuous Paragon y Métodos de Rey Celestial … Al final, no necesitamos preocuparnos por no tener Leyes de Merito; Es lamentable que no tengamos herederos."

Dijo Li Qiye.

A pesar de que la secta había perdido la mayoría de sus Leyes de Merito Emperador, al final, todavía eran de linaje Emperador Inmortal; Tenían una gran cantidad de Virtuous Paragon y Reyes Celestiales, por lo que tenían muchas Leyes de Merito de ellos. En realidad, la secta teniendo estas Leyes de Merito todavía hacía a innumerables cultivadores y sectas babear de codicia.

"No tenemos buenos maestros."

Al final, Gu Tieshou sonrió amargamente, y dijo:

"Voy a hablar sin temor a las burlas. En realidad, los cultivos de nuestros hermanos eran esencialmente auto-aprendidos. Nos arrastrábamos de un lado a otro tratando de practicarlos."

Capítulo 0083: Secreto Inmortal Luz del Cielo (1)

"Hace treinta mil años, después de la batalla contra la Secta Dios Celestial, nuestras pérdidas fueron demasiado grandes. Aunque habían transcurrido treinta mil años, todavía no podíamos recuperarnos."

Elder Sun no pudo evitar lamentarse suavemente.

Los otros ancianos también suspiraban suavemente. El declive de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fue una conclusión inevitable después de esa batalla.

Para esa batalla, se podría decir que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había ejercido toda su fuerza para proteger el Antiguo Reino Incienso de Purificación. Después de la batalla, desde grandes ancianos a discípulos ordinarios, ocho o nueve partes murieron. Al final, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se vio obligada a regresar al terreno de su secta.

Antes de la batalla, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tenía innumerables maestros y muchos Virtuous Paragons, pero sólo una parte sobrevivió a la batalla.

Aunque había unos cuantos grandes ancianos poderosos, ancianos y protectores que sobrevivieron, sólo estaban extendiendo sus últimas respiraciones. ¡La batalla de ese año fue demasiado trágica! Incluso los grandes ancianos sobrevivientes estaban gravemente heridos, y sólo podían confiar en las Píldoras Destino y Medicamentos de Vida para prolongar sus vidas. Después de que regresaron, inmediatamente fueron a cultivo aislado; No tenían forma de volver a ser. — (Existencia)

¡Por lo tanto, estos grandes ancianos y ancianos sobrevivientes, con la excepción de que la secta se enfrente a la extinción, no volverían a existir porque sus situaciones personales no eran muy optimistas!

En realidad, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no sólo perdió a la mayoría de sus discípulos, sino que también tiro una gran cantidad de tesoros y medicinas espirituales de la secta.

Durante esa batalla para proteger el Reino Antiguo, la secta arrojó muchos Tesoros de Vida, artículos Inmortales, e incluso desperdició muchas pastas físicas, Medicamentos de Vida, y Píldoras Destino. Durante la batalla real, incontables discípulos aplicaron estas medicinas porque, enfrentando una grave situación general, tiraron la precaución para tomar represalias contra la Secta Dios Celestial.

Vaciaron la bóveda del tesoro de la secta, y ahora sólo podían presentar algunos tesoros y medicamentos espirituales.

Lo cual era esencialmente lo mismo a no tener nada — muy difícil de ver.

Los talentosos discípulos dentro de la secta también murieron en el campo de batalla ese año. Esto provocó la pérdida de las Leyes de Merito Emperador de la secta. Incluso con sus grandes cantidades de Leyes de Merito Virtuous Paragon y Rey Celestial; Desgraciadamente, sus futuros discípulos sólo podían confiar en sí mismos. Muchos de ellos iban por el sendero equivocado de Dao, o por un camino sinuoso y, sin el apoyo de los Tesoros de Vida y los Medicamentos Espirituales, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación empeoró a medida que pasaban los días.

Al mismo tiempo, la Secta Dios Celestial estableció el Reino de la Joya Celestial. El reclutamiento para los discípulos en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fue aún más difícil. Cualquier discípulo con alguna pequeña cantidad de aptitud innata no quiso unirse a la secta.

Al escuchar a los ancianos recordando la situación, Li Qiye podía entender que no fue fácil para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación sobrevivir ese año, ¡y mucho menos subir de nuevo!

"Si nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación quiere levantarse, debemos dejar ir. Para la generación más joven, después de pasar el examen con un potencial prometedor, permitir que cultiven las Leyes de Merito Virtuous Paragon y Rey Celestial. Si queremos superar esta prueba, debemos preparar una nueva generación de discípulos. A pesar de que las Leyes de Merito Virtuous Paragon y Rey Celestial son maravillosas, todavía tenemos que dejarlas ir. Sería suficiente para mantener las Leyes de Merito Emperador en nuestras manos."

Al final, Li Qiye llegó con tal propuesta.

Después del declive, porque perdieron sus Leyes de Merito Emperador, la única Ley de Merito Emperador completa era las Seis Variantes de Kun Peng; Por lo tanto, eran extremadamente estrictos con las Leyes de Mérito Virtuous Paragon y Rey Celestial. ¡En circunstancias normales, los discípulos ordinarios, sin cien, no, varios cientos de años de examen, no se les enseñarían estas leyes!

Sin embargo, los discípulos perdieron el mejor período de cultivo y, sin maestros sabios para enseñarles, su cultivo fue arrastrado aún más lento.

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba sin un curso de acción alternativo. La falta de Leyes de Merito Emperador lo hizo, así que estas Leyes de Mérito Virtuous Paragon y Rey Celestial eran los secretos internos más apreciados de la secta. Si fueran revelados al exterior, entonces sería un golpe aún mayor para la secta.

"Leyes de Merito Emperador, las volveremos a obtener."

Al final, estas palabras de Li Qiye persuadieron a los cinco ancianos.

Respecto a la sugerencia de Li Qiye, los cinco ancianos finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo unánime. En la actualidad, el único camino de la secta era levantarse. Sin levantarse, entonces ser destruido por el Reino de la Joya Celestial y la Secta Dios Celestial era sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Querer levantarse significó grandes cambios. De lo contrario, con las actuales normas conservadoras, diciendo que quieren levantarse sólo serían palabras vacías.

En el momento en que la secta decidió reformarse, en el Reino de la Joya Celestial, se difundió una noticia. ¡País Old Ox, la Nine Saint Demon Gate fue en un viaje para cumplir con el Reino de la Joya Celestial! El Rey Demonio Lun Ri de la Nine Saint Demon Gate se reunió personalmente con el Rey Mortal.

Esta noticia provocó muchas olas de conmoción. No mucho antes de esto, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación acababa de ejecutar a Dong Shenglong y Marqués Feroz de la Guerra, así como destruir la Voluntad del Rey Mortal. En ese momento, la descendiente y princesa del País Old Ox estaba presente. ¿Ahora el Rey Demonio Lun Ri estaba visitando al Rey Mortal? Esto fue demasiada coincidencia, ¡ah!

Nadie sabía el contenido de la reunión de los dos reyes, pero después de la partida del Rey Demonio Lun Ri, la Ciudad Real del Reino de la Joya Celestial dio a conocer que el conflicto del Marqués Feroz de la Guerra y Dong Shenglong con la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era sólo un asunto personal.

La Secta Dios Celestial no usó un método oficial para anunciar esta noticia; En vez de eso usaban un canal secreto, y todavía era suficiente para decir todo claramente.

Al oír este rumor, muchas de las sectas dentro del Reino de la Joya Celestial no podían sino mirarse el uno al otro. Se dieron cuenta de que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se había unido exitosamente con la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

En este momento, muchas personas entendieron por qué la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se atrevió a provocar a la Secta Dios Celestial; ¡Era porque tenían el respaldo de la Nine Saint Demon Gate! De lo contrario, con el estado en declive de su secta, ¿dónde encontrarían el poder para desafiar al Reino de la Joya Celestial?

"La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y la Nine Saint Demon Gate colaboran; Me temo que todavía no volcaran las olas o los vientos."

Un maestro de secta no pudo evitar decir:

"Imagina ese año; El Progenitor de la Nine Saint Demon Gate fue el general personal número uno del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, ¡ah! La Nine Saint Demon Gate solía estar bajo la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. A pesar de que la Nine Saint Demon Gate es poderosa ahora y la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación está disminuyendo, estos dos aún trabajaron juntos durante cientos de miles de años."

"El agua en la distancia no puede extinguir el fuego cercano."

Alguien más también dijo:

"Incluso si trabajan juntos, la Nine Saint Demon Gate está demasiado lejos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Con lo débiles que son, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación será destruida tarde o temprano."

Esta noticia dio a conocer muchas olas en el Reino de la Joya Celestial. La mayoría de las sectas clamaban en voz alta con otras personas con respecto al nuevo desarrollo.

Como uno de los personajes principales, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, dirigida por Li Qiye, no se preocupaba por las noticias.

En realidad, al principio, cuando los cinco ancianos oyeron este mensaje, quedaron bastante sorprendidos. La Nine Saint Demon Gate los apoyaba — esto estaba completamente fuera de sus expectativas. Sin embargo, viendo el tranquilo comportamiento de Li Qiye, comprendieron que el apoyo de la Nine Saint Demon Gate no era para ellos; Fue para Li Qiye.

Dentro de la secta, Li Qiye, con el apoyo de los cinco ancianos, comenzó a reformar agresivamente la secta. Comenzó dando Leyes de Merito a nuevos discípulos. Después de los exámenes, a los discípulos con talentos se les dieron las Leyes de Mérito Virtuous Paragon y Rey Celestial, independientemente de si era una Ley de Merito de Vida, Destino o técnica de Físico …

Para preparar a un grupo de discípulos con potencial, se podía decir que Li Qiye manejaba personalmente la hoja mientras seleccionaba a sus discípulos. La distribución de las Leyes de Merito fue planeada por él. Sus acciones fueron para crear un nuevo poder central para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y este nuevo grupo de poder central sería la esperanza futura de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Dividió este poder central en cuatro partes. La segunda generación, incluyendo líderes seccionales y protectores, fueron dirigidos por el Protector Mo, Li Qiye eligió a Protector Mo porque era un seguidor leal. También valoró el cultivo tranquilo y constante de Protector Mo. La tercera generación que había sido formalmente aceptada en la secta sería

dirigida por Qu Daoli. Qu Daoli fue inicialmente un discípulo en la Biblioteca de las Escrituras, pero Li Qiye lo selecciono especialmente.

Li Qiye tenía sus propias razones para elegir a Qu Daoli. Qu Daoli tuvo cierta fama y respeto dentro de los discípulos de tercera generación. Además, sus talentos no eran malos. Sin embargo, lo más importante fue que Qu Daoli era prudente; Siempre y cuando pudiera ser refinado y arreglado, definitivamente se convertiría en un gran personaje.

En cuanto a la otra parte, fueron los trescientos discípulos del Pico Limpieza de Jade. Este fue un grupo personalmente arreglado por Li Qiye. Estaban demoníacamente entrenados bajo él, y este grupo estaría dirigido por Xu Pei.

Finalmente, la última parte fueron los discípulos que no se han unido formalmente a la secta. Se convertirían en la fuerza de reserva, y eran también la esperanza de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Inicialmente, Li Qiye quería que Nan Huairen dirigiera a estos discípulos de reserva, pero este mocoso era demasiado inteligente. Él eligió voluntariamente permanecer al lado de Li Qiye para ser un criado personal, e incluso dejó su posición de enviado.

Si fuera alguien más, no harían la misma elección. Uno tiene que saber que llevar a unos cuantos miles de discípulos que no se han unido formalmente a la secta sería similar a tener el mismo poder comparable a un protector. Además, Nan Huairen era un discípulo con las calificaciones necesarias para aprender la Ley de Merito Yang Violeta Diez Soles. Si pudiera esperar unos cuantos años más y practicar duro, ¡podría incluso convertirse en el protector más joven de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

Sin embargo, Nan Huairen no eligió tal opción. ¡Él dimitió de todas las posiciones y eligió permanecer con Li Qiye como criado sin ninguna condición! Esta decisión podría parecer idiota, pero, de hecho, ¡fue la elección más inteligente!

Li Qiye enseñó personalmente el Dao a los discípulos con potencial y fuerza de voluntad fuerte. Bajo la influencia de la reforma agresiva de Li Qiye, los líderes seccionales, los protectores, e incluso los ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación practicaban aún más sus cultivos.

Capítulo 0084: Secreto Inmortal Luz del Cielo (2)

Habiendo oído la conferencia de Li Qiye, sin mencionar a los líderes seccionales y protectores, incluso los ancianos se sorprendieron. Al final, los cinco ancianos llegaron a la puerta de Li Qiye para pedirle que les diera una conferencia.

En este momento, los cinco ancianos estaban muy convencidos por Li Qiye. Desde sus perspectivas, Li Qiye fue enseñado por el Patriarca, por lo que conocía las últimas verdades profundas de los métodos dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Li Qiye dijo a los cinco ancianos:

"Ancianos habéis estado cultivando durante más de mil años, y sus fundaciones Dao están fortificadas. A menos que destruyan y rehagan sus cultivos desde el principio, para volar hacia adelante sería imposible. Por el momento, sólo se pueden corregir los defectos y maximizar y optimizar la fundación Dao con pequeños cambios en su cultivo. Sin embargo, mientras sigan siendo persistentes, entonces, en el futuro, todavía hay esperanza de romper el Reino Antiguo Santo."

Los cinco ancianos habían cultivado durante demasiado tiempo, y sus fundaciones Dao estaban incompletas con defectos. Esta fue una conclusión inevitable; A menos que la fundación Dao fuera destruida, para hacer un gran cambio era imposible. Li Qiye sólo podía hacer pequeños ajustes para ellos!

Sin embargo, los ancianos seguían muy emocionados. Ellos estaban conscientes de que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de convertirse en Seres Iluminados, y mucho menos en Antiguos Santos. En este momento, Li Qiye les dio esperanza y los motivó mucho.

El grupo de Gu Tieshou atribuyó el conocimiento de Li Qiye al Patriarca enseñándole el Dao en su sueño, por lo que heredó las verdades profundas sin igual del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren.

Sin embargo, no sabían que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren fue llevado al camino del cultivo por

Li Qiye. Después del flujo de diez mil edades, Li Qiye cultivó innumerables grandes personajes; Era naturalmente un maestro sabio incomparable.

Otra cosa que agitó los espíritus de los ancianos fue que Li Qiye, de su sueño, encontró otra Ley de Merito incompleta llamada "Método de Vida de los Nueve Calderos". ¡La noticia aún más emocionante fue que, después de que Li Qiye meditó la Ley de Merito Cielo de la Luz del Día, pudo encontrar la Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo, "Secreto Inmortal Luz del Cielo", de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!

Esto hizo que los ancianos sorprendidos pasaran mucho tiempo sin dormir. ¡La Ley Secreta de la Voluntad del Cielo, ah!

¡Esto haría que muchísimos cultivadores y sectas se volvieran locos!

Sin embargo, el "Método de Vida de los Nueve Calderos" y "Secreto Inmortal Luz del Cielo" se han convertido en los principales secretos de la secta. Además de los cinco ancianos, sólo Li Qiye sabía de ellos.

En el momento en que la instrucción de Dao de Li Qiye envió a la secta al camino apropiado, era hora de que él cultivara personalmente. Sin embargo, el primer anciano Gu Tieshou llegó a su puerta y lo llevó al edificio triangular para ver una cosa.

Li Qiye siguió a Gu Tieshou al viejo edificio. Dentro de la tesorería que guardaba tesoros y medicinas espirituales, se fueron a una esquina, y Gu Tieshou dijo:

"Después de lo que dijiste la última vez, ordené especialmente a algunos discípulos que reorganicen la Biblioteca de las Escrituras, la Armería y la Casa del Tesoro. Después, algunos discípulos encontraron este objeto, pero no pudimos ver sus propósitos. También es extremadamente pesado."

Una antigua tableta estaba colocada en la esquina, era de color negro, sin ninguna luz. La parte superior estaba grabada con grabados claros, eran complejos hasta el punto de ser pesados. Esta antigua tableta había experimentado una cantidad desconocida de años y estaba llena de agujeros en la parte superior. Esto no se debía a la erosión del tiempo sino a las marcas de espada.

Li Qiye, durante sus millones de años, había visto muchos tesoros, pero cuando examinó meticulosamente esta antigua tableta, su expresión cambió. Este tipo de objeto, lo había visto una vez. A pesar de que no era la misma antigua tableta delante de él, el objeto que vio fue un artículo con un origen similar.

"¿De dónde viene esto?"

Finalmente, Li Qiye preguntó a Gu Tieshou.

"No está claro."

Gu Tieshou sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"Tenía la impresión de que esta antigua tableta siempre había estado en este lugar. En cuanto a su origen exacto, no estoy seguro."

"Quiero esto."

Al final, Li Qiye habló. El origen de esta antigua tableta no era ordinario, y quería examinarla.

En cuanto a la solicitud de Li Qiye, Gu Tieshou inmediatamente acepto. Por el momento, Li Qiye era semejante al Maestro de Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Incluso si el Maestro de Secta, Su Yonghuang, regresó, probablemente no tendría la misma autoridad que

Li Qiye.

"Los pisos sellados, ¿no hay posibilidad de abrirlos?"

En cuanto salieron de la Casa del Tesoro, Gu Tieshou preguntó a Li Qiye.

Hoy, para Li Qiye, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tiene secretos. Incluso el sexto piso de la Biblioteca de las Escrituras se le fue permitido entrar por los cinco ancianos. Gu Tieshou personalmente lo llevó a ver los tres pisos sellados en la parte superior también.

"Difícil de decir."

Li Qiye miró el sello del antiguo edificio triangular; Sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza:

"Esto no es importante; Puede que no haya nada allí. Existe la posibilidad de que fuera un sabio inmortal que lo sello para inspirar a las generaciones futuras."

"¿Podrías intentar?"

Gu Tieshou no podía dejar de preguntar.

Li Qiye respondió sonriendo:

"Para abrir el sello, me temo que solo necesita un Virtuous Paragon para hacer un movimiento. Piense en ello, los últimos tres pisos se rumorea que tienen Tesoros de Vida Emperador Inmortal y Objetos Emperador Inmortal. Los discípulos generacionales de la secta los deseaban desesperadamente, e incluso los protectores y los ancianos estarían ansiosos de convertirse en Virtuous Paragons para obtener los Tesoros Emperador Inmortal. Hace treinta mil años, la pérdida en esa batalla fue demasiado aterradora. Si de verdad hubiese algún tesoro, me temo que todo habría sido usado durante esa batalla; ¿Por qué la necesidad de sellarlos?"

Li Qiye sonrió.

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, Gu Tieshou sintió que tenía sentido. Pensando en ello, si hubiera medicamentos espirituales o tesoros inmortales, habrían sido usados durante la urgencia de esa batalla. Nada era más importante que proteger la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Los ancianos de muchas generaciones, en los últimos treinta mil años, habían esperado ansiosamente la Tesorería Emperador Inmortal, pero no esperaban esto. Pensando de nuevo, el propio Gu Tieshou no pudo evitar reír, y no pudo evitar lamentarse.

Volviendo al Pico Solitario, Li Shuangyan trajo una noticia a Li Qiye, y ella dijo:

"El Caster de Alquimia, Grandpa Sheng, de nuestra secta ha llegado. ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar el refinamiento de la Pasta Física?"

La mención repentina de Li Shuangyan de este asunto recordó a Li Qiye. Recientemente, él había estado demasiado ocupado con la reforma de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y dijo:

"Este asunto trivial, casi lo olvidé."

Aquí, Li Qiye ordenó a Li Shuangyan:

"Informe a Elder Gu: dígale que prepare cuidadosamente los materiales medicinales. En tres días, prepararé el caldero, y comenzaremos con el refinamiento de la Pasta Física."

Li Shuangyan no levantó una pizca de objeción, e inmediatamente siguió la orden. Ella, hija orgullosa de este cielo y princesa de un país, reveló su docilidad y dulzura.

Tres días después, en el Pico Solitario, Elder Gu había preparado todas las hierbas medicinales necesarias para Li Qiye, y el Grandpa Sheng de la Nine Saint Demon Gate también estaba preparado para refinar la Pasta Física.

Para este asunto de refinamiento, el mismo Elder Sun vino a observar. Como Maestro de Alquimia, era un tabú dejar que otros observaran, sin embargo, el Grandpa Sheng inesperadamente estuvo de acuerdo.

Grandpa Sheng, en la Nine Saint Demon Gate, no sólo era un anciano, sino que también era el Maestro de Alquimia más poderoso. Esta vez, el Rey Demonio Lun Ri lo envió aquí para el refinamiento de la Pasta Física de Li Qiye; Era suficiente para demostrar su gran respeto por Li Qiye.

"¿Cuántas veces puede Grandpa Sheng refinar?"

Al ver a Grandpa Sheng, Li Qiye no se detuvo y le preguntó.

Grandpa Sheng parecía un viejo desordenado, pero Elder Sun era muy respetuoso con él, incluso hasta el punto de temerle. Uno tiene que saber que los ancianos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tenían ninguna cualificación para encontrarse con un anciano de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, mucho menos con su más poderoso Maestro de Alquimia.

Elder Sun comprendió que Grandpa Sheng venía todo debido a dar cara a Li Qiye.

"Ocho refinamientos."

Grandpa Sheng no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y era muy directo.

"Grandpa Sheng es de hecho el Maestro de Alquimia número uno de la Nine Saint Demon Gate, no puedo creer que puedas refinarlo ocho veces."

Oyendo a Grandpa Sheng, Elder Sun exclamó chocante:

"Este joven puede hacer cinco refinamientos estables, pero seis refinamientos no están absolutamente garantizados."

Pastas Físicas y Medicamentos de Vida podrían refinarse nueve veces. ¡Cuanto mayor es el número de refinamientos, mejor es la esencia!

Grandpa Sheng miró fijamente a Elder Sun y dijo:

"¡La verdadera prueba de un Maestro de Alquimia no está en Pastas Físicas y Medicamentos de Vida, sino en Píldoras Destino! Una Píldora Destino es la verdadera prueba esencial de un Maestro de Alquimia."

"Esto es verdad."

Respecto a estas palabras, Elder Sun también reconoció, y dijo:

"Si la creación de la Píldora Destino no tiene éxito, sería una píldora dañada. Sin embargo, una píldora incompleta era un asunto pequeño. Si el caldero se rompió también, entonces sería un desastre enorme. Cuando refino una Píldora Destino, puedo hacer tres transformaciones, cuatro transformaciones resultarían definitivamente en una píldora dañada."

Pastas Físicas y Medicamentos de Vida tienen nueve refinamientos mientras que la Píldora Destino tiene nueve transformaciones. La Píldora Destino era completamente diferente de la Pasta Física y la Medicina de Vida. Si faltaba la habilidad del Maestro de Alquimia, la Pasta Física y la Medicina de Vida creada por él seguirían siendo utilizables y sólo sus efectos se reducirían mucho.

Sin embargo, la Píldora Destino era diferente. Si el poder del Maestro de Alquimia era insuficiente y hubo un error, el caldero que contenía la Píldora Destino sería destruido. En el peor de los casos, incluso el Caldero Celestial sería destruido también.

Esta fue la razón por la cual hubo un dicho entre todos los Maestros de Alquimia: — Que la verdadera prueba para un Maestro de Alquimia fue la creación de las Píldoras Destino.

Por eso, bajo la circunstancia de la secta de no tener un Maestro de Alquimia apropiado, Elder Sun podía refinar cinco veces con facilidad. A pesar de que la médula de la bestia carecía de años, todavía podía asumir la responsabilidad de ser Maestro de Alquimia de Li Qiye.

Incluso si su poder era insuficiente, y él no podría compensar la falta de años en la médula de la bestia; La Pasta Física no sería incompleta y el caldero no sería destruido. Sólo la calidad de la Pasta Física se reduciría considerablemente.

"Ocho refinamientos, esto es suficiente para compensar la falta de años en la médula de la bestia del Toro de Hierro del Infierno. Empecemos."

En cuanto a la capacidad de Grandpa Sheng, Li Qiye lo reconoció.

Para alguien como él que estaba cultivando un método de Físico Inmortal, la mejor opción sería una Pasta Física Inmortal junto con un Maestro de Alquimia que pudiera hacer nueve refinamientos. Sin embargo, bajo las circunstancias actuales de Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no tenía una opción.

Se podría incluso decir que, con la situación actual de la secta, ésta ya era la mejor condición posible.

Capítulo 0085: Pasta de Físico Rey (1)

"¡Abrir…!"

Gritó Grandpa Sheng, y convocó su Caldero Celestial. De repente, un enorme caldero aparecio delante de Li Qiye y los otros.

Este caldero gigante era definitivamente grande. Era tan alto como dos personas, y era el doble del tamaño de un gran contenedor de agua. Este caldero tenía la forma de una Bestia Auspiciosa, y la boca del caldero era como el mar amplio, aparentemente capaz de tragar los tres ríos.

Durante su aparición, los filamentos de las fragancias medicinales exudaron del cuerpo como humo azul persistente. Esta fragancia, como el almizcle y la cassia, era suficiente para que la gente supiera que el tesoro medicinal dentro de este caldero era absolutamente de primera clase.

"Usted lo alimentó con ocho hierbas de joya, seis hojas de margarita, ramo de coral violeta…"

Li Qiye olía el aroma, y enumeró las plantas medicinales una por una, luego miró a Grandpa Sheng y dijo:

"Parece que Grandpa Sheng está bien versado en el temple de los polvos de oro."

Había un dicho ortodoxo entre los Maestros de Alquimia: Hervir la Pasta Física, procesar la Medicina de Vida, refinar la Píldora Destino, y en cuanto a los Polvos de Oro, el templado era el método principal.

Para la Pasta Física, el método principal era la ebullición; los Medicamentos de Vida utilizados como la clave de procesamiento; La creación de una Píldora Destino fue desde refinamiento; ¡Y los Polvos de Oro provienen del templado!

Había sistemas establecidos para la creación de la Pasta Física, Medicina de Vida, y de las Píldoras Destino. Sólo el Medicamento Polvo de Oro no tenía un sistema claro para los Maestros de Alquimia.

Grandpa Sheng se sorprendió y miró fijamente a Li Qiye. Después de haber olido sólo las fragancias, sin embargo, inmediatamente conocer las plantas medicinales que se utilizaron para alimentar el Caldero Celestial y también saber que se especializó en Medicamento Polvo de Oro… ¡Esto podría ser considerado un Antepasado de la Alquimia con una perfecta comprensión de las plantas medicinales!

Grandpa Sheng sorprendido miró a Li Qiye, y preguntó:

"¿Cultivas el Dao de la alquimia?"

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, y dijo:

"El Dao de la alquimia, es sólo un hobby mío."

Terminado de hablar, miró hacia el caldero de Grandpa Sheng, y dijo:

"La Llama de Origen tiene una propiedad Yin, pero dentro de la suavidad también hay firmeza. Este caldero tuyo era un tipo de Llama de Origen Yin; Sin embargo, lanzaste Ocho Hierbas de Joya que tiene firmeza dentro de la suavidad.

Coincidentemente, este tipo de Llama de Origen es la más adecuada para hervir la médula de bestia de un Toro de Hierro del Infierno."

Aquí, miró a Li Shuangyan de pie junto a él.

Sin lugar a dudas, Li Shuangyan había informado de su situación exacta a la Nine Saint Demon Gate.

Las palabras continuas de Li Qiye asustaron a Grandpa Sheng. Comprender la esencia de la medicina y discernir el Caldero Celestial de este modo, esto requeriría cientos o miles de años para tener algún logro menor. ¡Incluso más de mil años de estudio no necesariamente tendrían tal logro!

"¿De verdad no cultivaste el Dao de la alquimia?"

Grandpa Sheng estaba sorprendido de repente, y sólo Elder Sun y Li Shuangyan estaban tranquilos. Estaban acostumbrados a las habilidades insondables de Li Qiye.

"Es sólo un hobby menor; He leído algunos rollos de medicina."

Li Qiye respondió con indiferencia.

Grandpa Sheng se calló. Sólo leyendo unos pocos rollos de medicina, para dominar de inmediato la esencia de la alquimia y Calderos Celestiales, otros Maestros de Alquimia también podrían colgarse y suicidarse. Esta cuestión era esencialmente imposible; Incluso un genio no tendría la capacidad de leer algunos rollos y entender todo. ¡Esto requirió la acumulación del conocimiento a través del tiempo!

Sin embargo, este chico delante de él tenía sólo catorce años; ¿Dónde encontraría el tiempo para acumular todo el conocimiento?

Grandpa Sheng naturalmente no sabía que el sistema actual de alquimia provenía de Li Qiye y el Dios Alquimia ese año. Si no entendía la esencia de la alquimia, ¿quién en este mundo lo haría?

"Empezar."

Grandpa Sheng estaba confundido en un aturdimiento mientras Li Qiye estaba tranquilo en sus pensamientos. Esta cuestión, para él, no era suficiente para alcanzar el ápice.

Grandpa Sheng colocó su palma en el Caldero Celestial y asintió con la cabeza:

"Empezando."

Sus palabras acababan de salir cuando el fondo del caldero emitió olas y olas de llamas. No eran demasiado poderosas, pero tampoco eran débiles. Estas olas de llamas entrelazadas entre sí, convirtiéndose en un horno; Era como si pudiera refinar todas las existencias.

"The corpse of Nine Longevity Tortoise, the spine of Windling Serpent, the tail of Blood Tiger, the brain of Fire Scorpion, the eyes of Fat Ghost…" *

Grandpa Sheng gritó gravemente.

Elder Sun estaba de buen grado a su lado como asistente. Oyendo la voz de Grandpa Sheng, abrió de inmediato el cofre del tesoro, y arrojó los materiales medicinales, en orden, uno por uno, en el Caldero Celestial; Él también gritó:

"The corpse of Nine Longevity Tortoise, one hundred and twenty thousand years; the spine of Windling Serpent, one hundred and ten thousand years; the tail of Blood Tiger, one hundred and ten thousand years…"

Finalmente, todos los materiales de apoyo fueron colocados en la Llama de Origen del Caldero Celestial. En este momento, Grandpa Sheng activó la Llama de Origen. La Llama de Origen Yin, con firmeza dentro de la suavidad, se hizo cada vez más fuerte; ¡Todos los materiales se fundieron en un líquido medicinal, y comenzado a hervir!

En este momento, el horno de fuego dentro del Caldero Celestial comenzó a emitir una fragancia especial; Un hedor sin el hedor, un olor dulce sin la dulzura. No olía mal ni dulce, este aroma era muy único.

"¡Soltar la médula de la bestia!"

En este punto, Grandpa Sheng gritó en voz alta.

Escuchando estas palabras, Elder Sun sacó con cautela una caja de tesoro, y la abrió. Dentro había un artículo de tres pies de largo como un hueso; Este era el medicamento principal, la médula ósea para la Pasta Física.

Elder Sun lanzó la médula de la bestia en la mezcla medicinal. Al principio, la médula de la bestia parecía muy ordinaria, pero, una vez que la capa externa de los huesos se derritió, la esencia de la sangre finalmente comenzó a fluir.

"Mooo…"

En ese momento resonó el rugido de un toro. Apareció un toro de hierro del tamaño de un puño, rodeado por un aura Yin que no se disipaba. Dejó escapar un largo relincho y empezó a correr como un loco, con sus pies emitiendo continuos truenos; Era como si quisiera sacudir el Caldero Celestial.

La médula de la bestia era la parte más importante de la columna vertebral de una Bestia Celestial. Contenía toda la esencia de la bestia. Incluso cuando la bestia murió, toda su esencia corporal permaneció en esta médula.

A pesar de que el Toro de Hierro del Infierno estaba muerto, en el momento en que su esencia fluía, otros aún podían ver la voluntad del Toro de Hierro del Infierno. No importaba qué tipo de médula bestial fuera, no estaban dispuestos a ser refinados.

Sin embargo, una vez que estaba dentro del Caldero Celestial, aunque no estuviera dispuesto, no podía escapar del destino del refinamiento.

A pesar de que la voluntad del Toro de Hierro del Infierno estaba rampando con una presencia imparable como si quisiera pisotear la Llama de Origen; Sin embargo, en este momento, el aura de la Bestia Auspiciosa explotó. Se podía ver a la Bestia Auspiciosa canalizando las leyes universales del mundo; Todo el Caldero Celestial se volvió ferozmente aterrador, como un maestro despertándose.

Con el poder del Caldero Celestial estallando, suprimió exitosamente el Toro de Hierro del Infierno en movimiento rápido. Al final, la esencia del toro, junto con los medicamentos derretidos, se combinaron.

Un Caldero Celestial no era un objeto sin vida. Se podría decir que fue creado por el cielo y la tierra. Dentro del caldero, había su propio mundo, capaz de suprimir todas las medicinas espirituales.

Por supuesto, los Calderos Celestiales también tenían su propia clasificación. El poder del Maestro de Alquimia estaba directamente relacionado con el Caldero Celestial — cuanto más fuerte era el Maestro de Alquimia, más poderoso sería el caldero.

En el momento en que un Maestro de Alquimia obtuvo un Caldero Celestial, sería el momento en que estaba en su rango más débil. Después, el Maestro de Alquimia lo alimentaría continuamente con chispas de llama y plantas medicinales, y también refinarían Píldoras Destino y Pastas Físicas sin parar, dando como resultado que el Caldero Celestial se hiciera más poderoso. Este proceso fue considerado la fusión entre el Caldero Celestial y el Maestro de Alquimia.

Por supuesto, hubo algunos Maestros de Alquimia que heredaron Calderos Celestiales de sus predecesores. Sin embargo, este proceso hereditario fue muy difícil. Especialmente cuando el rango del Caldero Celestial era alto, el proceso de integración se volvió casi imposible para el Maestro de Alquimia.

Al final, el pilar medicinal se convirtió en pasta medicinal. Esta pasta era gruesa y escamosa. Dentro del color rojo carmesí estaba un toque de púrpura, que emitía un aroma medicinal especial. Observar este tipo de pasta medicinal era suficiente para que a otros les gustara.

Sin embargo, la pasta medicinal no se completó. En este momento, Grandpa Sheng cambió sus encantamientos medicinales, y activó el Caldero Celestial. Dentro del caldero surgió un olor que no era de la pasta medicinal, sino del tesoro medicinal del caldero.

El tesoro medicinal absorbió y liberó la esencia de la pasta, y se fundió junto con la Llama de Origen. En este momento, la Llama de Origen parecía estar viva mientras lamía la Pasta Física. El caldero entero gira lentamente en un círculo, causando que la llama muela la pasta y haciendo que la pasta gruesa se vuelva mucho más pequeña.

Este fue el efecto del tesoro medicinal del Caldero Celestial. Ya fuera la ebullición de una Pasta Física o el refinado de una Píldora Destino, sólo basarse en las propiedades medicinales de los materiales no era suficiente. Incluso la Llama de Origen no podía fusionar todas las diferentes propiedades juntas en armonía. En este momento, las poderosas propiedades medicinales del tesoro medicinal eran necesarias para equilibrar los materiales — en conjunción con la Llama de Origen — para lograr la armonización de la pasta.

Cuando se trataba de la Pasta Física, cuanto mayor era la cantidad de refinamiento, más cerca la fusión sería a la perfección. Este proceso, además del poder del Maestro de Alquimia, también fue decidido por el tesoro medicinal del Caldero Celestial.

Este proceso ya no era posible después del cuarto refinamiento. En este momento, la Pasta Física se hizo meticulosamente suave y blanda, como la grasa de dragón. Incluso alguien que no estaba al tanto de las artes sabía que esto era bueno.

"Desafortunadamente, los años de la médula de la bestia no fueron suficientes, sólo pude refinarlo cuatro veces y medio."

Grandpa Sheng, viendo este proceso, solo podía suspirar y lamentarse.

"¡Genial, digno de ser un gran maestro de ocho refinamientos!"

Al ver la Pasta Física dentro del caldero, Elder Sun no pudo evitar exclamar:

"Si fuera yo, y los años de la médula de la bestia eran insuficientes, entonces me temo que ni siquiera sería capaz de sostener el cuarto refinamiento; ¡Los efectos medicinales se reducirían mucho!"

La habilidad de refinamiento de la Pasta Física de Elder Sun fue estable en cinco refinamientos mientras que Grandpa Sheng estaba en ocho refinamientos. En principio, usando la habilidad de Grandpa Sheng, cinco refinamientos no habrían sido un problema. ¡Por desgracia, el principal material de conducción — la médula de la bestia, no era lo suficientemente vieja, y sólo podía hacer cuatro refinamientos y medio!

También había rangos para la Pasta Física, de bajo a alto: Pasta de Físico Houtian, Pasta de Físico Xiantian, Pasta de Físico Rey, Pasta de Físico Santo y Pasta de Físico Inmortal.

No sólo había rangos para estas Pastas Físicas, pero el número de refinamientos también afectó su fuerza medicinal.

Una Pasta de Físico Houtian sólo requirió un refinamiento. Incluso un Maestro de Alquimia novato podría refinar este rango. Pasta de Físico Xiantian requirió de dos a tres refinamientos; Pasta de Físico Rey requirió de cuatro a seis refinamientos. ¡Una Pasta de Físico Santo requirió de siete a nueve refinamientos, mientras que una Pasta de Físico Inmortal tenía que hacerse con nueve refinamientos!

Actualmente, la Pasta Física de Li Qiye era de nivel Rey. En el momento en que la secta buscaba un Maestro de Alquimia para Li Qiye, sólo había dos opciones disponibles: Elder Sun y Cao Xiong. La habilidad de Cao Xiong era más alta que la de Elder Sun en un solo paso, y era estable en seis refinamientos. En teoría, ambos tenían la cualificación para refinar una Pasta de Físico Rey.

Sin embargo, en realidad, los años de la médula del Toro de Hierro del Infierno no fueron suficientes para ser el principal material conductor de esta Pasta de Físico Rey. Tanto Cao Xiong como Elder Sun no podrían refinarlo cuatro veces, y tendría un impacto directo en el efecto de la Pasta Física.

Capítulo 0086: Pasta de Físico Rey (2)

El refinamiento de la Pasta Física se ha completado. En ese momento, Li Qiye bajo sus pantalones y saltó al caldero sin vacilar, sumergiendo su cuerpo en la pasta.

En este momento, el Caldero Celestial se cerró lentamente, y finalmente, todo el caldero del tesoro fue sellado; Sin embargo, esto estaba lejos de terminar. Grandpa Sheng tomó el control del caldero, y lentamente retiró la Llama del Origen. Las chispas de la llama seguían lamiendo la Pasta Física, de manera que lentamente se hervía.

Dentro del caldero, incluso la cabeza de Li Qiye estaba sumergida en la Pasta Física. ¡Los poros de todo su cuerpo estaban relajados, y canalizó los encantamientos para el Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno!

En este momento, había sonidos atronadores dentro del cuerpo de Li Qiye. La Pasta Física como-mercurio invadió el cuerpo de Li Qiye y la esencia de la pasta combinada con la esencia corporal de Li Qiye.

La medula de la bestia del Toro de Hierro del Infierno, como la principal fuerza impulsora, fue la pasta más apropiada para el Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno de Li Qiye. La lluvia de la pasta cubría el cuerpo de Li Qiye.

Poseía un Físico Mortal. Aunque estaba cultivando un Físico Inmortal, en este momento, su Físico aún no había terminado; Por lo tanto, estaba caóticamente disperso.

Sin embargo, la Pasta Física estaba refinando los huesos y músculos de Li Qiye, purificando la sangre y la carne. Bajo los encantamientos, su Físico Inmortal — una vez más — sufrió cambios, y todo su cuerpo fue en gran medida transformado y mejorado por los efectos medicinales.

El Físico Mortal de Li Qiye era extremadamente débil; Sus músculos, huesos, sangre y carne eran extremadamente débiles. A pesar de que su cuerpo fue mejorado después de practicar el Físico Inmortal, todavía no era comparable a un Físico Santo natural.

Por eso este bautismo era muy importante para Li Qiye. Para aliviar su cuerpo innatamente débil, él absolutamente tiene que usar una Pasta Física, el rango más alto mejor, para reconstruir su cuerpo.

Todo el proceso de reconstrucción del cuerpo era extremadamente doloroso. Era similar a la apertura de todos sus huesos, aplastando sus músculos, e incluso sacando su médula ósea para usar la Pasta Física para refinarlos.

A pesar del proceso arduo y doloroso, Li Qiye todavía era capaz de soportarlo sin lloriquear una vez.

No se sabía cuánto tiempo tomó el proceso. Al final, la Pasta Física fue finalmente consumida, convirtiéndose en barro seco. Toda su esencia fue refinada por el Físico Inmortal, ya que fue absorbida por el Físico Interior de Li Qiye.

Se produjo un "BOOM" explosivo. En este momento, el interior del cuerpo de Li Qiye estaba siendo frito por completo, y finalmente, su Físico Interior había sido refinado exitosamente. Se formó un puño tan pequeño como un feto y oscuro como el hierro. Este pequeño Físico Interior pesaba más allá de la imaginación de uno, como el metal divino más pesado de este mundo. ¡En este momento, las leyes universales del Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno, como hilos de seda, cubrieron este Físico Interior negro!

Al final, las leyes universales del Físico Inmortal cubrieron el Físico Interior, lentamente escondido dentro del corazón, y las leyes finalmente se sumergieron dentro del Físico Interior. ¡Sin embargo, las leyes universales siguieron girando sin parar!

El Físico Interior estaba protegido por el corazón, la Rueda de Vida residía en el cuello, y el Palacio Destino estaba escondido en el meridiano Ni Gong.

¡Un Físico Interno formado significaba que Li Qiye había roto a través del nivel de gran terminación de Físico Yun y había entrado en Reino de Palacio Provisional!

"Roll… Roll…"

En este punto, el Caldero Celestial abrió su boca. Li Qiye saltó y sonrió:

"Éxito. He impuesto a Grandpa Sheng sobre este asunto." *

En este momento, Grandpa Sheng y los otros observaron a Li Qiye, y vieron que todo su cuerpo estaba bendecido con poderosos músculos; Era como si estuviera hecho de metales. Dando un aire de fuerza ilimitada.

"Pasta de Físico Rey, ¡ah! Realmente inimaginable. Incluso un Físico Mortal podría ser refinado en tal estado."

Viendo el cuerpo de Li Qiye, Elder Sun no pudo evitar sentirse envidioso. La secta sólo tenía una Pasta de Físico Rey, y, en este momento, fue integrada en el cuerpo de Li Qiye.

Las percepciones de Grandpa Sheng y Li Shuangyan eran más afiladas, especialmente

Li Shuangyan; Ella había adivinado el verdadero Físico que Li Qiye estaba practicando. Sus conjeturas no estaban sólo en el cuerpo físico. En este momento, su observación de Li Qiye fue afectada por una fuerza poderosa; Una fuerza tan pesada como millones de Jin golpeando en la cara. Era como si el cuerpo de Li Qiye fuera una montaña divina con un peso insondable. Sólo su cuerpo era suficiente para suprimir todas las existencias y, después de su metamorfosis, su cuerpo era como un arma extraordinaria. ¡Estaba lleno de fuerza y violencia!

La expresión de choque de Li Shuangyan reveló que ella era consciente de que Li Qiye refinó su Física Interior en el Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno. ¡Ella comprendió el verdadero significado detrás de la terminación del Físico Inmortal Interno!

¡Aunque Li Qiye tenía un largo camino por delante de él para llegar a la gran terminación, el momento en que su Físico Interior se completó, la fundación del Físico Inmortal tuvo éxito!

¡En este momento, Li Shuangyan fue consciente de que este antiguo cuerpo de Li Qiye, una vez activado, innumerables Tesoros de Vida y Tesoros Verdaderos no serían capaces de soportar su presión!

"¡Buen Físico!"

Grandpa Sheng no pudo evitar exclamar. ¡No sabía el Físico exacto que Li Qiye estaba cultivando, pero, sólo por sentir la presión golpeando su rostro, él sabía que este Físico era absolutamente maravilloso!

En cuanto a Elder Sun, no preguntó que Físico Li Qiye estaba practicando. Podría haber sido un Físico sin igual que el Patriarca le enseñó en sus sueños.

Así que con respecto a Li Qiye siendo capaz de absorber toda la Pasta Física, nadie se sorprendió.

A pesar de que cualquier cultivador podía usar cualquier rango de Pasta Física para refinar su cuerpo, en realidad, el momento de verdadero refinamiento también dependía de ciertos principios.

Por ejemplo, un Físico Rey nacido natural, incluso sin ninguna Ley de Físico, podría todavía absorber la esencia de una Pasta de Físico Rey. Si la persona también practicaba un Físico Rey, entonces él podría absorber completamente la esencia de la Pasta de Físico Rey.

Sin embargo, cuando un Físico Rey nacido natural usó una Pasta de Físico Santo, la absorción máxima se limitaría a dos o tres partes de cada diez. Esto era un desperdicio de la Pasta Física, y esto podría ser remediado practicando un Físico Santo para absorber una porción más alta de las esencias.

Después de que Grandpa Sheng ayudó a Li Qiye con su refinamiento, no se quedó en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. ¡Durante su salida, le dio un mensaje del Rey Demonio Lun Ri a Li Qiye, diciéndole que siempre será bienvenido como invitado en la puerta!

Sin duda, el Rey Demonio valoró mucho a Li Qiye; De lo contrario, un discípulo ordinario de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no sería repetidamente invitado tantas veces.

Después de despedirse de Grandpa Sheng, Li Qiye regresó a su patio para meditar. En cuanto al cultivo, era más diligente que nadie; Sin embargo, su cultivo fue retrasado debido a la reforma de la secta durante el pasado medio año.

Después del Físico Yun, estaba el Reino de Palacio Provisional. Este reino estaba sobre la formación de un nuevo Palacio Destino dentro del meridiano Ni Gong. Suena simple, pero la construcción de un nuevo Palacio Destino desde cero no fue una tarea fácil.

La construcción de un nuevo Palacio Destino fue diferente del Palacio Destino natural. Los cultivadores llamaron el Palacio Destino natural el Palacio Maestro mientras que el Palacio Destino creado sería el Vice Palacio o Palacio Sirviente.

El Palacio Maestro era el lugar donde residía el Destino Verdadero, y también se llamaba el Palacio Maestro Destino Verdadero. El nuevo Palacio Destino no puede sustituir al Palacio Maestro debido a esto.

En el Reino de Palacio Provisional, un cultivador podría construir un nuevo Palacio Destino; Sin embargo, un cultivador durante su vida no construiría solo un nuevo Palacio Destino. En teoría, un cultivador podría tener doce Palacios Destino

— también llamado los Doce Palacios.

¡En realidad, desde el pasado antiguo hasta ahora, las personas que tenían los Doce Palacios eran esencialmente inexistentes! Algunos dicen que este mundo esencialmente no tenía Doce Palacios; En lo más, ¡había once palacios!

Estas palabras no fueron sin razón. De hecho, un cultivador con tres Palacios Destino ya era elogiado como extraordinario. Con seis Palacios Destino, uno sería considerado un genio, aunque su aptitud y Físico fuera ordinario; Siempre y cuando tuviera seis Palacios Destino, nadie podría negar su valor futuro. En cuanto a tener nueve Palacios Destino, éste era un genio extraordinario tan alto como los cielos; ¡Incluso a través de los tiempos antiguos hasta ahora, sería difícil encontrar uno! ¡En cuanto a tener más de nueve palacios, había muy pocos cultivadores conocidos desde el principio de los tiempos!

El Reino de Palacio Provisional tiene cinco niveles, y del más bajo al más alto, ellos son: Un Palacio de Partida, Dos Primaveras Efusivas, Tres Fuegos que se Encienden, Cuatro Tierras que se Rompen, Cinco Pilares Crecientes.

Li Qiye había entrado en este reino. En este momento, en la parte superior de su Palacio Destino había un transformado Kun Peng, volando alrededor de su Destino Verdadero. ¡Las olas después de olas de encantamientos afectaron al Palacio Maestro, provocando que el meridiano Ni Gong de Li Qiye cambiara!

Hubo un pilar de hueso que se elevaba en el meridiano Ni Gong de Li Qiye, mientras Li Qiye canalizaba las Seis Variantes de Kun Peng sin parar. Poco a poco se hundió en el meridiano, y la forma de un Palacio Destino se formó lentamente …

Este fue el Palacio de nivel uno — Un Palacio de Partida. El proceso fue extremadamente lento, pero Li Qiye no estaba ansioso. Él sabía, este reino no podía ser apresurado. Una vez que apareció un error, causaría directamente el colapso del palacio. ¡Si esto ocurriera, entonces abriendo un nuevo Palacio Destino en el futuro sería más difícil que cruzar el cielo más alto!

A lo largo del día, Li Qiye estaba inmerso en este proceso. El segundo día, Li Qiye se despertó de su meditación celestial, y vio a Li Shuangyan esperando en silencio en la puerta.

Estirando su espalda cansada, Li Qiye señaló a Li Shuangyan para entrar. Después de llegar al interior, Li Shuangyan lo miraba fríamente, sin decir una palabra.

Li Shuangyan. Este tipo de hija orgullosa del cielo, incluso después de haber seguido a Li Qiye durante tanto tiempo, seguía tan silenciosa y fría como siempre.

Li Qiye miró a Li Shuangyan, y dijo:

"Tu Ley de Mérito Físico de Jade Puro Nivel Santo vino del Templo Dios de Guerra."

Li Shuangyan asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra. Ella era un Físico Rey natural; Con el fin de cultivar un Físico Santo, la Nine Saint Demon Gate hizo un gran esfuerzo para obtener el "Físico de Jade Puro" que era apropiado para su cultivo.

"Esta Ley de Mérito Físico del Templo Dios de Guerra no es mala, ya que es capaz del Gran Dao."

Li Qiye asintió suavemente con la cabeza y dijo.

Li Shuangyan no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a Li Qiye. La Ley de Mérito Físico de Jade Puro Nivel Santo; Este Físico fue codiciado por tantos. Incluso la Nine Saint Demon Gate gasto sangre y sudor para recibirla del Templo Dios de Guerra.

*Manera de decir gracias

Capítulo 0087: Físico Inmortal Imperfección Vacía (1)

La mirada de Li Shuangyan; Esta apariencia suya hizo que su expresión fría tenga tres partes de encanto y siete partes de belleza. Ella ya era una belleza destruye-país, pero esta expresión hizo que las mentes de los demás oscilaran y sus almas se volvieran locas.

Tal belleza, tal estilo — era algo que sólo Li Qiye podía saborear lentamente. En cuanto a Li Qiye, en relación con el desacuerdo de Li Shuangyan, dijo con una sonrisa:

"El Templo Dios de Guerra en verdad tiene algún poder oculto, y pueden ser algunas partes arrogantes. La Ley de Mérito del Físico de Jade Puro Nivel Santo, para el Templo Dios de Guerra, podría considerarse un buen Físico, y para los cultivadores del mundo sería un Físico Santo inimaginable. Sin embargo, para mí, es sólo una Ley de Merito común; No es suficiente para alcanzar el ápice."

Li Qiye con indiferencia dijo, y sonrió feliz.

Li Shuangyan miró a Li Qiye, y ella preguntó:

"En otras palabras, ¿tienes un Físico que es mejor que la Ley de Mérito de Jade Puro Nivel Santo?"

Sabía que Li Qiye practicaba el "Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno", y esto significaba que él tenía la Ley de Mérito del Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno.

Sin embargo, ella era un natural Físico de Cristal Puro, y su cuerpo era completamente diferente del Físico Inmortal Supresión del Infierno. Incluso si Li Qiye se lo pasara a ella, sería inútil.

En este momento, ella estaba practicando el Físico Santo de Jade Puro; Esto podría ser considerado una Ley de Merito de Físico pico en este mundo. Fuera de esta Ley de Merito, querer encontrar una Ley de Físico que fuera superior al Físico Santo de Jade Puro era más difícil que difícil, a menos que fuera un Físico Inmortal.

Li Qiye no colocaba en sus ojos la Ley de Mérito de Jade Puro Nivel Santo; Esto significaba que él tenía un Físico Inmortal de este tipo de cuerpo. Antes, Li Shuangyan tenía sospechas de esto, pero, por el momento, Li Qiye había admitido esto básicamente; Haciendo temblar su corazón.

Una persona que tiene dos Leyes de Merito de Físico Inmortal para diferentes tipos de cuerpo, ¿Qué significaba esto? ¡Incluso mirando en todo el Mundo Emperador Mortal, en los Nueve Mundos y en todas las sectas y linajes — especialmente las sectas de Emperador Inmortal — teniendo dos Leyes de Merito de Físico Inmortal, no podía ser contado más allá de cinco dedos, especialmente no más de dos dedos!

Sin embargo, ¿Li Qiye realmente poseía dos Leyes de Merito de Físico Inmortal? — ¿cuán impactante fue esto? Por supuesto, si Li Shuangyan sabía que él tenía la Escritura Física, entonces estaría en una pérdida de palabras. Esta era la Ley Origen de todos los Físicos; Podría decirse que todas las Leyes de Merito de Físico existentes en este mundo se originaron de esta Escritura.

"No eres demasiado estúpida."

Li Qiye sonrió:

"¡La razón por la que te llamé es para enseñarte los verdaderos encantamientos de una Ley de Mérito de Físico Inmortal!"

"¿Enseñarme los verdaderos encantamientos?"

El corazón de Li Shuangyan estaba consternado, y no se atrevía a creer en el niño que estaba delante de ella.

En este momento, Li Qiye se sentó formalmente, y dijo:

"Antes de enseñarte los verdaderos encantamientos, debo dejarte algunas cosas claras."

Li Shuangyan se había quedado con Li Qiye durante casi un año. Muy pocos asuntos podían cambiar su estado de ánimo y muy pocos asuntos podían hacerle tan formal, por lo que esto hizo que Li Shuangyan temblara.

"Si te paso los verdaderos encantamientos, usted debe realizar algunas cosas. Primero, jure con su Destino Verdadero que, a menos que le dé permiso, nunca lo pasará a una segunda persona, incluso si fuera la persona más cercana. Dos, nunca traicionar ni oponerse a mí; De lo contrario, aceptar las consecuencias. Tres, este asunto no se lo dirá a nadie; ¡Esto incluye a su maestro, Rey Demonio Lun Ri!"

Li Qiye habló lentamente con una expresión extremadamente solemne y digna.

Este aire de seriedad proveniente de Li Qiye hizo que Li Shuangyan se sacudiera. En ese momento, su inteligencia era capaz de adivinar algo.

Li Qiye continuó lentamente:

"Usted realmente tiene que recordar que no sólo te matare personalmente, sino que también masacrare a la secta o al clan que reciba esta ley si enseñas esta Ley de Merito a alguien más. Esta ley, sin mi permiso, absolutamente no puede ser difundida a otros. En el futuro, incluso si un Emperador Inmortal tuviera que protegerte, haré lo que he dicho. Sin mi permiso para obtener esta Ley de Merito, ¡el único destino disponible es la completa aniquilación del clan!"

Era la primera vez que veía la expresión solemne de Li Qiye. Li Shuangyan definitivamente confiaba en que sus palabras no provenían de una arrogancia infundada. ¡Ella creía que haría lo que dijo!

Li Shuangyan no conocía las viejas historias de la Escritura Física. Estaba en posesión de Li Qiye durante millones de años. En realidad, había pasado los Físicos Inmortales no sólo al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Ese año, Min Ren recibió la palabra "Yang" de la Escritura, y él cultivó con éxito el "Físico Inmortal Solar."

Posteriormente, el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren no dejó atrás el "Físico Inmortal Solar" para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación porque este era el acuerdo entre él y Li Qiye.

En realidad, no fue sólo Min Ren quien obtuvo un Físico Inmortal. Hubo unos pocos a una edad temprana que llegaron a un acuerdo con Li Qiye, y finalmente cultivaron los Físicos Inmortales, convirtiéndose de hecho en Emperadores Inmortales. Sin embargo, tampoco dejaron atrás estos Físicos Inmortales.

"Al regalarte los encantamientos verdaderos, tendrás que seguirme. Puedes firmar un contrato conmigo y elegir seguirme durante mil años, diez mil años o toda tu vida. ¡Cuando el contrato expire, usted es libre de irse! Sin embargo, absolutamente no puede oponerse a mí en el futuro. Si el pacto se rompe … no necesito repetir las consecuencias."

Li Qiye dijo lentamente.

"Por supuesto, también puede optar por no aprender esta Ley de Merito. Mientras me sigas, en el futuro, te concederé una Ley de Merito mejor que la que estás practicando actualmente. ¡Haga su elección ahora!"

Li Shuangyan miró fijamente a Li Qiye en contemplación silenciosa. Sin lugar a dudas, esta elección afectaría en gran medida su vida entera. Como hija orgullosa del cielo, tenía muchas opciones; Sin embargo, hoy, ella estaba enfrentando una situación diferente.

"Estoy dispuesta."

Finalmente, Li Shuangyan hizo su elección, y ella dijo formalmente su respuesta con una actitud resuelta. Ella, en un aliento, decidió seguirlo durante toda su vida. Habiendo tomado esta decisión con resolución y rapidez, ella era realmente una persona inteligente — ella tomó la decisión más grande de su vida.

"Un día, comprenderás que tu decisión no es incorrecta."

Li Qiye asintió suavemente con la cabeza y dijo:

"En el futuro, cuando me arrastraré hasta el pico, habrá absolutamente un lugar para ti."

Finalmente, Li Shuangyan utilizó su Destino Verdadero para hacer un pacto, y juró ser leal y seguir a Li Qiye. Obteniendo su servicio, Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Escucha bien, te estoy pasando los verdaderos encantamientos."

Li Shuangyan se estremeció, y ella enfocó su mente. No se atrevía a ser descuidada. Con una expresión formal, escuchó cuidadosamente cada palabra y frase que provenía de Li Qiye.

Li Shuangyan era un natural Físico de Jade Puro; Éste era uno de los veinticuatro Físicos Rey. El Físico de Cristal Puro y el Físico de Jade Substance eran del mismo tipo de cuerpo, y ambos son de los veinticuatro Físicos Rey. Ambos podían convertirse en poseedores de un Físico de Jade Puro, uno de los dieciocho Físicos Santos. Finalmente, con una Ley de Merito de Físico Inmortal, estos dos Físicos podrían convertirse en el Físico Inmortal Imperfección Vacía, uno de los doce Físicos Inmortales.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye, por el momento, le estaba pasando a ella un Físico Inmortal, saltando directamente el Físico Santo. En cuanto a los Físicos Santos, había dieciocho tipos. Sin embargo, en este mundo, los cultivadores prefirieron llamarlos los doce Físicos Santos.

Esto se debía a que, dentro de los dieciocho Físicos Santos, sólo había doce que tenían un correspondiente Físico Inmortal. En cuanto a los otros seis Físicos Santos, eran extremadamente raros. ¡Muchas personas ni siquiera sabían lo que eran los otros seis Físicos Santos!

Li Shuangyan estaba extremadamente seria, y ella escuchó cuidadosamente las instrucciones de Li Qiye. Ella era un natural Físico Rey, Rueda de Vida Rey, y Palacio Destino Santo. Su aptitud sólo podía ser contada con los dedos en esta generación — definitivamente un genio dentro de los genios. Para ella, la única limitación eran las Leyes de Merito porque, al final, la Nine Saint Demon Gate no era de linaje Emperador Inmortal. Para que un genio como ella obtuviera una Ley de Emperador, sería aún más insondable.

Sin embargo, la Rueda de Vida y Palacio Destino no podían ser cambiado. Esto fue otorgado por los cielos. Una Rueda de

Vida Rey natural será siempre una Rueda de Vida Rey, y no podría ser promovida a una Rueda de Vida Santo. Sólo el

Físico podría ser promovido a un reino más alto a través del cultivo.

Para Li Shuangyan, un Físico Rey estaba lejos de ser suficiente. Si pudiera cultivar con éxito un Físico Inmortal, entonces en el futuro, ella realmente sería capaz de alcanzar el ápice.

La Escritura Física tenía seis palabras y, en los extremos de cada palabra, nacieron dos Físicos Inmortales. Si Li Shuangyan quería un Físico Inmortal, tendría que cultivar el Físico Imperfección Vacía.

El Físico Imperfección Vacía se originó de la palabra "Puro", lo que significa pureza extrema. ¡Los dos Físicos Inmortales que acompañaron esta palabra fueron el "Físico Imperfección Vacía" y el "Físico Inmortal Soar"!

¡En la actualidad, Li Qiye le estaba enseñando el Físico Imperfección Vacía, uno de los dos grandes Físicos de "Puro"!

Los talentos de Li Shuangyan eran extraordinarios; Li Qiye sólo tuvo que decirlo una vez, y fue capaz de memorizar los encantamientos del Físico Imperfección Vacía. Su mente estaba extremadamente conmovida por esta Ley de Merito. Esta era la más profunda y misteriosa Ley de Merito con la que había estado en contacto. Incluso como un genio, ella no tenía manera de entender los significados absolutos dentro.

Afortunadamente, Li Qiye explicó los últimos misterios del Físico Imperfección Vacía para ella. Por el momento, durante la instrucción Dao de Li Qiye, fue el verdadero choque para Li Shuangyan.

Como el genio absoluto del Gran Territorio Medio, en el momento en que escuchó los encantamientos del Físico Imperfección Vacía, ella temía que incluso dentro de cien años, ella todavía no sería capaz de comprender los últimos misterios de esta Ley de Merito. Sin embargo, en este momento, Li Qiye estaba predicando sin parar; ¡Desde la sencillez hasta la complejidad, desde la superficialidad hasta las profundidades! ¡No había semejanza con un niño de catorce años! Este era un maestro supremo de una generación.

Li Shuangyan, por supuesto, no sabía que Li Qiye había pasado incontables años leyendo y meditando en la Escritura Física. Durante este proceso, absorbió la esencia de muchos Emperadores Inmortales y de los Sabios Inmortales de la Raza Mortal. Naturalmente, un genio como Li Shuangyan no podía compararse con él.

Después de la instrucción, Li Qiye dijo a Li Shuangyan:

"Le he explicado la Ley de Merito Físico. En cuanto a cuánto puede realmente comprender, esto depende de su propio cultivo. Si en realidad no puedes formar el Físico Imperfección Vacía … entonces sólo podría decir que eres la persona más tonta de este mundo, y yo también estaba equivocado al juzgarte."

"Esta Ley de Merito, cultivándola junto con mi Ley de Mérito Santo de Jade Puro, ¿habría defectos en el momento en que yo forme mi Físico Interior?"

Li Shuangyan tomó mucho tiempo para recuperar su ingenio, y ella preguntó.

Capítulo 0088: Físico Inmortal Imperfección Vacía (2)

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"¡Si mi instrucción entre la relación de dos Leyes de Merito Físico tiene un problema, entonces no habría ninguna Ley de Merito Físico perfecta en este mundo! Esta Ley de Merito puede fundirse con la Ley de Mérito Santo de Jade Puro que está cultivando actualmente. ¡Esta Ley de Físico es el progenitor final de todas las Leyes de Mérito de la Imperfección Vacía!

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, Li Shuangyan estaba asombrada. Esto era lo mismo que él admitiendo un asunto particular, haciendo que Li Shuangyan mirara fijamente a Li Qiye. Ella vaciló un momento y finalmente preguntó:

"Esta Ley de Merito Físico …"

"Correcto, esta Ley de Merito Físico se originó de la Escritura Física."

Li Qiye interrumpió su conjetura, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

"Pero, esto es sólo para que lo sepas, ¿entiendes?"

Li Shuangyan asintió suavemente con la cabeza, todavía asombrada. Ella miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y dijo:

"¡Pero, he oído que la Escritura Física no había aparecido por más de un millón de años! ¡Yo tampoco he oído nunca que alguien haya poseído la Escritura Celestial!"

Las Nueve Grandes Escrituras Celestiales y los Nueve Grandes Tesoros Celestiales — estas fueron las existencias supremas de este mundo. Para los cultivadores, no había nada en este mundo más valioso que las Nueve Grandes Escrituras Celestiales y los Nueve Grandes Tesoros Celestiales.

Sin embargo, desde el principio de los tiempos, nadie había oído hablar de alguien que posea una Escritura de las Nueve Escrituras y un Tesoro de los Nueve Tesoros.

Ambos nunca se revelaron en este mundo, así que muchos cultivadores pensaron que sus existencias eran meras invenciones, que este mundo esencialmente no tenía tales cosas.

"¿Por qué es extraño?"

Li Qiye con indiferencia, y sonrió amablemente:

"¡Después de la Era de Expansión Solitaria, la Escritura Física nunca había aparecido en este mundo mortal!"

Después de obtener la Escritura Física, fue ocultada inmediatamente. Desde el pasado hasta ahora, las personas que realmente han visto la Escritura Física eran muy pocas.

Li Shuangyan miró fijamente a Li Qiye. Finalmente, no supo qué decir. Si Li Qiye no le pasó personalmente el Físico Imperfección Vacía, si Li Qiye no dijo personalmente que poseía la Escritura Física, jamás creería que un niño de catorce años sería el dueño de la Escritura Física. El mundo entero pensaría que estaba jactándose.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Finalmente, Li Qiye preguntó.

Li Shuangyan vaciló un momento y finalmente preguntó:

"Mi Ley de Vida y Ley de Destino, ¿hay defectos?"

Como un genio, pidiendo a un chico mucho más joven que ella por consejo — si otros vieron esto, sería un asunto inexplicable.

En realidad, cuando Li Shuangyan vio a Li Qiye enseñar al grupo de Nan Huairen, no estaba sin la tentación; Ella también quería pedir ayuda a Li Qiye. Sin embargo, debido a su orgullo y su incapacidad para dejarlo ir, no fue capaz de preguntarle hasta el momento en que juró con su Destino Verdadero. Esto acortó la distancia entre ella y Li Qiye, por lo que fue capaz de abrir su boca para consejos.

Li Qiye la miró y dijo:

"Con respecto a la Ley de Destino, su cultivo del "Método Phoenix Bearing" no tiene nada para criticar. Esta fue una Ley de Merito transmitida por tu Progenitor, pero no fue creada por él. No siempre piense en las Leyes de Merito Emperador; En realidad, hay momentos en que Las Leyes de Merito Emperador no son la opción más perfecta …"

"El Método Phoenix Bearing fue obtenido por tu Progenitor de una herencia antigua. Fue creado por un Sabio Inmortal de la Raza Demonio con un principio extremadamente viejo. Se formó durante la Era Solitaria, y se perfeccionó durante la Era de Expansión Solitaria. En realidad, durante la Era de la Expansión Solitaria, aparecieron muchos personajes insondables; Estudiaron el Método Phoenix Bearing, pero no pudieron perfeccionarlo. Todo el camino hasta más tarde, su Progenitor fue afortunado, y obtuvo el Método completo Phoenix Bearing."

En cuanto a este asunto, Li Qiye siguió hablando. Fuera de Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon, nadie más sabía más que él. Ese año, cuando Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon todavía se llamaba el Nine Saint Heavenly Demon, él estaba sin una secta. Francamente hablando, el antiguo pasado de Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon era un pollo salvaje. Más tarde, encontró afortunadamente el Método Phoenix Bearing, y le permitió convertirse en un imbatible Virtuous Paragon que había barrido esa generación. ¡Podría ser considerado como el pico de los Virtuous Paragon!

Li Qiye continuó:

"En cuanto a su Ley de Vida, el "Método Nube de Cisnes", aunque no es una Ley de Vida superior de este mundo y de hecho hay una gran distancia entre ella y una Ley de Vida Emperador Inmortal, ya que practica el Método Phoenix Bearing, Usted debe elegir el Método Nube de Cisnes. Este método fue creado por tu Progenitor, porque estudió el método Phoenix Bearing durante toda su vida. Luego, creó la Ley de Vida del Método Nube de Cisnes que era la más adecuada para ir con el Método Phoenix Bearing."

Al escuchar la suave explicación de Li Qiye con respecto a sus propios métodos, Li Shuangyan quedó atónita con la boca abierta. Porque ella practicó estos dos, ella sabía formalmente los orígenes y las circunstancias de ellos. En realidad, con respecto a estos dos métodos, los discípulos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate no necesariamente sabían tantas cosas; Sin embargo, Li Qiye fue capaz de continuar con un pleno entendimiento de ello.

Esto hizo que Li Shuangyan sospechara, y ella preguntó:

"¿De verdad no eres un discípulo de nuestra Nine Saint Demon Gate?"

Un discípulo de una secta diferente que entiende los métodos más altos de su Nine Saint Demon Gate de esta manera — si esto salió, entonces incluso los ancianos de la Nine Saint Demon Gate no lo creerían.

Respecto a esas palabras de Li Shuangyan, Li Qiye no pudo evitar empezar a reír, y finalmente dijo:

"Las Leyes de Merito y Ley de Vida son sin problemas para ti. La verdad es que le falta una Técnica de Matanza de Protección Destino. Sin embargo, su fundación Dao se basa en el Método Phoenix Bearing y el Método Nube de Cisnes; Una Técnica de Matanza de Protección Destino, usted tendrá una oportunidad de aprender en cualquier momento."

Aquí, miró a Li Shuangyan, y dijo:

"Sé que tu Nine Saint Demon Gate tiene varias Grandes Técnicas de Matanza, pero no son apropiadas para ti. ¡Además, usted pone claramente su enfoque en las formaciones, por lo que no tiene forma de cultivar estas Grandes Técnicas de Matanza a sus verdaderos reinos aniquiladores! En cuanto a las formaciones de tu secta, realmente no son tan buenas, ¡ah!"

Li Shuangyan estaba un poco no-convencida con las palabras de Li Qiye. Su Nine Saint Demon Gate tenía varias grandes técnicas de formación.

"No necesitas convencerte."

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Vi tu formación, e inmediatamente supe lo que eran consideradas grandes formaciones en tu Nine Saint Demon Gate. Era simplemente un pequeño e insignificante rincón de la Formación Ancestral. Todos ustedes definitivamente obtuvieron un pequeño e incompleto manual de la Formación Ancestral; Sin embargo, sus grandes formaciones no eran ni siquiera una parte de diez de la herencia de la Formación Ancestral."

Las palabras de Li Qiye dejaron a Li Shuangyan sintiéndose abatida. Las grandes formaciones de la Nine Saint Demon Gate eran conocidas en el Gran Territorio Medio, pero, en la boca de Li Qiye, no eran suficientes para alcanzar el ápice. Ella quería refutar; Sin embargo, Li Qiye reveló todo el origen de sus formaciones, por lo que se volvió impotente.

"Eres experta en el Método Phoenix Bearing, no en las maneras de matar, por lo que eres débil en tu capacidad ofensiva. En cuanto a esto, al comparar sus talentos con su poder de batalla, existe un pequeño vacío. Puesto que te gustan las formaciones, dada la oportunidad, encontraré algunas Grandes Formaciones de Matanza para ti que serían más adecuadas para su gusto."

Li Qiye finalmente llegó con esta conclusión.

Li Shuangyan quiso decir algo, pero luego se detuvo. Li Qiye la miró y dijo:

"Sé que tienes un rincón de la Formación de Matanza Emperador Inmortal, pero tienes que escuchar mis palabras; ¡No lo completes! ¡Sería un desperdicio de tus talentos! Este rincón de la Formación de Matanza Emperador Inmortal es lamentablemente incompleto. Gastar su energía en este asunto sería una pérdida de su sudor y sangre. ¡Admito que eres un genio, pero, si quieres usar este rincón de la formación para comprender la verdadera profundidad — para ser contundente — no tienes la calificación! En primer lugar, gastar su esfuerzo en el Dao de cultivo."

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, Li Shuangyan no podía dejar de preguntar:

"¿La Formación de Sacrificio Emperador Inmortal, todavía se transmite a las generaciones futuras?"

Inconscientemente, había considerado al niño delante de ella como una existencia omnisciente.

"Bueno…"

Li Qiye sonrió alegremente, arrastrando su respuesta.

Viendo las burlas intencionales de Li Qiye, Li Shuangyan le miró furiosa y ella dijo:

"No actúes misterioso, date prisa y dilo."

Una vez más, su tono era involuntariamente un poco coqueto, a diferencia de su frío normal como semblante helado; Era una vista muy rara.

Li Qiye finalmente la fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

"No enfoques tus pensamientos en la Formación de Sacrificio Emperador Inmortal. ¡Incluso si usted tiene la versión completa, no tiene la fuerza para entenderlo! En cuanto a la formación completa, en el futuro, habrá absolutamente una oportunidad."

Aquí, Li Qiye silenciosamente suspiró en lamentación. La Formación de Sacrificio Emperador Inmortal — una memoria tan lejana, recuerdos tan insoportables.

Viendo la expresión de Li Qiye, Li Shuangyan no se atrevió a preguntar más. Aunque ella no sabía la historia, podía adivinar que había un pasado oculto que nadie más conocía.

Obteniendo la instrucción de Li Qiye, Li Shuangyan comenzó a cultivar el Físico Imperfección Vacía. ¡Durante este tiempo, ella finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que era un Físico Inmortal Supremo y lo que era un Físico Inmortal Ultimate! No era de extrañar por qué Li Qiye no se molestó en mirar la Ley del Mérito Santo Jade Puro; ¡No era comparable a este Físico Supremo!

Lo que hizo que Li Shuangyan fuera emocional fue porque Li Qiye le enseñó el misterio del Físico Inmortal, si ella todavía no era capaz de completarlo, entonces ella sería la persona más tonta de este mundo. ¡Por lo tanto, para ella, completar el Físico era sólo cuestión de tiempo! Li Shuangyan tenía diez partes de confianza en lograr con éxito el Físico Imperfección Vacía!

Mientras tanto, después de que Li Qiye había cultivado durante un mes, llamó a Nan Huairen: "Iremos a la Tierra Antigua para ver la situación allí por un tiempo." Escuchando el mandato de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen obedeció inmediatamente y dijo: "Mi maestro había estado en la Tierra Antigua un par de veces; Lo invitaré a que guíe el camino."

Lo que se llamaba la Tierra Antigua era la Tierra Antigua de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. En realidad, la Tierra Ancestral de la actual Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era sólo un pequeño rincón de su Tierra Ancestral ese año. Ese año, la Tierra Ancestral de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tenía varios cientos de miles de kilómetros de largo. Después de los repentinos cambios, y por encima de la decadencia de la secta, causó que la Tierra Ancestral de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, hoy día, se reduzca a unos cuantos picos principales.

Li Qiye quería volver a la Tierra Antigua. A pesar de que los cinco ancianos no sabían lo que quería hacer, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Además de Protector Mo, Nan Huairen y Li Shuangyan también lo siguieron.

Capítulo 0089: Incienso de Purificación – Antigua Tierra (1)

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fue fundada por Min Ren durante los primeros años de la Era de Emperadores. ¡Se podría decir que su fundación de Emperador es inamovible!

Durante el comienzo de la Era de Emperadores, en el momento en que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba en su estado más próspero, abarcaba todo el Gran Territorio Medio y comandaba todo el Mundo Emperador Mortal. Uno sólo podía imaginar lo poderosa que solía ser.

Habían transcurrido un millón de años, y la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación finalmente se debilitó. Ya no tenía el poder de barrer por el mundo y gobernar sobre los Nueve Mundos como antes. Sin embargo, la Tierra Ancestral de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación todavía permanecía.

"La Tierra Ancestral de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación solía ser extremadamente vasta. ¡Algunos dijeron que cuando la secta estaba en su apogeo, se extendió alrededor de un millón de millas con miles de antiguos pabellones y un sinnúmero de discípulos que no eran sólo del Mundo Emperador Mortal! Incluso los Espíritus Charming, Diablos Celestiales y los Golems de Piedra — estas razas que fueron favorecidas por los cielos — se unieron a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

La gloria de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fue un camino sin retorno; Al final, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación tuvo que abandonar su vasta tierra y esconderse como una tortuga en un rincón de su Tierra Antigua.

El grupo de Li Qiye hizo su viaje con el Protector Mo liderando el camino. Debido a que había estado en la Tierra Antigua varias veces, podía ser considerado como un coche ligero que viajaba por un camino familiar.

Hoy en día, sólo había unas pocas docenas de picos principales y el área sólo se extendía por mil millas. Esto era incomparable a la antigua escala.

Dejaron la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación en un camino recto hacia la Tierra Antigua. Uno podía ver las montañas onduladas y los altos picos como un Tigre Dragón que estaba atrincherado en medio de esta gran tierra.

La Tierra Ancestral de la secta solía ser un hermoso paisaje de montañas y ríos, como una tierra de Inmortales. Sin embargo, hoy en día, de los ojos de Li Qiye, este no era el caso.

Cerrando la distancia a la Tierra Antigua, sólo vio la muerte: árboles secos y bosques marchitados, montañas desnudas y ríos vacíos, desprovistos de pájaros y bestias; Una tierra de quietud.

Observando a lo largo del camino, encontró que había templos antiguos y altos pabellones dentro de las cordilleras y valles profundos. Por desgracia, estos templos antiguos y altos pabellones fueron hechos pedazos y rodeados de hierba salvaje y un aura de muerte.

Desde los delicados grabados de estas ruinas rotas, se podía imaginar la prosperidad de ese año, la majestuosidad de aquel año.

¡Innumerables picos ondulantes y muchas estructuras antiguas eran sólo ruinas, hoy!

Viajando en este miserable suelo, incluso el Protector Mo suspiró suavemente. Una tristeza y falta de voluntad por ver la invencible Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación cayendo en este estado.

Li Qiye caminó silenciosamente sobre este terreno familiar que se había transformado por completo hoy día. Sin embargo, la decadencia de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no fue la razón por la cual la expresión de Li Qiye cambió grandemente. Lo que lo movió era que estaba caminando sobre un terreno magnífico, ¡pero podía sentir vagamente el aura maligna bajo la tierra!

Li Qiye había sentido esta aura maligna dentro del Pabellón Fantasma, antes. Estaba familiarizado con ella, y sabía el origen de esta energía maligna, pero no podía imaginar cómo esta energía maligna había aparecido una vez más.

Esta tierra solía estar llena de leyendas. Ese año, cuando Li Qiye era el Cuervo Oscuro, era muy consciente. Fue lo mismo con el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Era de hecho misterioso, y de hecho era legendario; Sin embargo, también enterró una existencia aterradora.

Estableciendo la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación en este terreno, Li Qiye tenía sus propias razones ese año. Con el fin de deshacerse de complicaciones futuras, Li Qiye se había infiltrado en la parte más profunda de este terreno. Después de que Min Ren tomara la Voluntad del Cielo,

Li Qiye lo hizo personalmente refinar y usar una formación de sellado invencible en la parte más profunda.

En principio, esta aura maligna no debería haber aparecido de nuevo. En realidad, después de que Min Ren se había marchado y cuando él era el Cuervo Oscuro que volvió a aparecer en este mundo, estaba siguiendo el rastro de esta tierra. Después de innumerables años y de una época a otra, todavía estaba observando esta tierra, pero esta situación nunca había ocurrido antes.

Sin embargo, durante su último sueño profundo, sólo había transcurrido un corto treinta mil años, y todavía, este asunto había ocurrido y en gran manera sorprendió a Li Qiye.

"¡Hay una cosa siniestra bajo tierra!"

Li Shuangyan, de pie junto a Li Qiye, no pudo evitar decir.

Como un genio, su sentido espiritual era extremadamente agudo. Caminando por encima de esta tierra, sintió que había un aura en el suelo que la hizo enojarse.

"He oído que ese año, hubo un gran cambio, y provocó el declive de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Protector Mo sacudió suavemente la cabeza y suspiró.

Nan Huairen era considerado muy informado dentro de la secta, así que habló en lugar de su maestro:

"Escuché que ese año, en realidad no perdimos contra la Secta Dios Celestial. Si no hubo un acontecimiento tan extraño que nos haya sucedido, por no mencionar una sola Secta Dios Celestial, incluso diez serían fácilmente destruidas por nosotros."

"La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se enfrentó a una gran calamidad ese año."

Li Shuangyan cambió su expresión y dijo:

"He oído hablar de la gran calamidad que sucedió en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, pero las generaciones posteriores asumieron que la secta estaba haciendo una excusa por su gran derrota."

"Hmph, qué excusas. Escuché a los ancianos decir que, si la gran calamidad no ocurrió ese año, ¿Qué diablos sería la Secta Dios Celestial para nosotros? Cuando el Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong todavía estaba en este mundo, él ni siquiera se atrevía a decir arrogantemente que podría destruir nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

Nan Huairen resopló fríamente; Su arrogancia era tan alta como los cielos. Viendo su expresión, era casi como si él personalmente experimentó la batalla ese año.

"¡No seas impetuoso!"

El Protector Mo gritó a este discípulo:

"Un Emperador Inmortal para una generación es alguien que asumió la Voluntad del Cielo y gobernó los cielos; ¿¡Quién eres tú para decir esas palabras descuidadas!?"

Regañado por su maestro, Nan Huairen abatido bajó su cuello mientras se reía torpemente. Era una persona viva;

Incluso después del regaño, él no pagó ninguna atención y afanosamente dijo:

"He oído que los ancianos dijeron que la calamidad de ese año fue un golpe mortal a nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Imagina que ese año, repentinamente, un desastre mortal pasó a nuestra secta …"

"No hagas declaraciones inexactas delante del Joven Maestro y de la Princesa. Incluso Elder Gu no sabe muchas cosas sobre el desastre de ese año, sólo el mínimo."

En cuanto a su discípulo que abría su boca con jactancia, como su maestro, Protector Mo lo miró una vez. En este momento, como protector, se refería a Li Qiye como "Joven Maestro."

Nan Huairen, regañado por su maestro, sonrió torpemente. Finalmente dijo en una manera seria:

"El acontecimiento inesperado que sucedió ese año, incluso los ancianos no lo saben. Algunos dijeron hace treinta mil años, algunos dijeron hace cincuenta mil años. Básicamente, hace treinta o cincuenta mil años, una extraña calamidad ocurrió en nuestra secta."

"¿Cómo fue extraño?"

Preguntó Li Shuangyan. En cuanto a esta leyenda, ella también había oído hablar de ello. Sin embargo, ella no era un discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, por lo que existía una gran posibilidad de que sus fuentes fueran inexactas.

"Esto…"

Esta pregunta fue difícil para Nan Huairen responder. Podía rascarse la cabeza por medio día sin producir una respuesta. En realidad, sólo se enteró de esto a partir de las leyendas. El incidente exacto, no lo sabía. Incluso los ancianos — a su edad — no sabían, y mucho menos él.

"Había una apariencia siniestra y una presencia extraña en el centro de la secta."

Finalmente, el Protector Mo suspiró suavemente, y dijo.

En cuanto a los detalles reales de la presencia siniestra, el mismo Protector Mo no lo sabía. Los escalones superiores de la secta sólo sabían que había ocurrido algo negativo, pero nadie sabía los detalles porque todos los discípulos que habían experimentado personalmente el evento ya no eran parte de este mundo.

"El sellado de esta tierra tenía un problema."

Cuando el Protector Mo y Nan Huairen no pudieron decir por qué, el inicialmente tranquilo Li Qiye gravemente dijo. Su expresión rara vez era grave, pero esta vez mostró un toque de frialdad.

Li Shuangyan se sorprendió después de escuchar las palabras de Li Qiye. Dentro de su Nine Saint Demon Gate, había una antigua escritura que contenía las palabras dejadas por su antepasado, Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon. ¡Cuenta la leyenda que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren selló esta tierra y entonces construyo la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación en ella, dejando detrás de una fundación inquebrantable de Emperador!

En cuanto a por qué Min Ren tuvo que sellar esta tierra y lo que fue sellado, la escritura no mencionó. Las generaciones futuras tampoco lo sabían.

En este momento, Li Qiye había hablado con confianza; Sin duda, era como si ya lo supiera de antemano. Li Shuangyan estaba perpleja porque se trataba de un asunto tan antiguo. Además, no había documentos concretos al respecto, así que ¿cómo lo sabía?

Si uno pudiera viajar alrededor del límite de la secta ese año, entonces encontrarían que era como un caracol marino gigante. Este caracol marino era extremadamente enorme. Acostado en el suelo, llevando toda la tierra de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Hoy, la tierra de la secta era solamente una parte de la cola de este caracol marino. Ese año, el centro de la secta estaba situado en el lomo del caracol marino.

El momento en que llegaron al centro de la secta de ese año, encontraron que todos los árboles y las plantas se marchitaron. De estos árboles muertos, uno podía ver que este lugar solía estar lleno de árboles antiguos y hierba brillante divina con vides celestiales que cubrían los cielos. Era una lástima que, hoy, este lugar fuera ahora un terreno muerto.

Dando un paso en el área central, vieron una extraña escena. Fuera del centro, todos los antiguos templos y pabellones estaban completamente derrumbados en ruinas, pero el centro no se pareció a esto en absoluto.

Como el área central de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren solía utilizar este lugar para ordenar el mundo entero y aceptar el culto de todas las razas de los Nueve Mundos. Después, todos los maestros de secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación residieron aquí para comandar a la multitud heroica.

En este lugar, se describiría como tener un bosque de pabellones antiguos y templos divinos. Sin embargo, hoy, estaban todos cubiertos; Era como si el cielo de repente llovió sobre ellos. Innumerables cantidades de fango cubrieron las construcciones que se secaron a través de los tiempos.

Todas las construcciones aquí parecían estar pegadas en una gruesa capa de pasta fangosa, haciendo a otros ser incapaces de reconocer su verdadero aspecto.

Capítulo 0090: Incienso de Purificación – Antigua Tierra (2)

Al ver esta escena, Li Qiye permaneció en silencio en la parte superior de la tierra durante mucho tiempo. Este era el centro de mando de la secta. En este lugar, no sólo Min Ren, pero Li Qiye mismo solía mandar a los generales y soldados desde aquí. Trajo un ejército invencible desde este lugar y comenzó una expedición para conquistar los Nueve Cielos y Diez tierras.

Para revivir la secta, la Tierra Ancestral tuvo que ser abierta. De lo contrario, la secta debe ser reubicada porque, en este momento, la tierra de la secta era demasiado pequeña y la vena de la tierra que movía la energía del mundo era demasiado delgada.

Li Qiye pretendía comenzar por arreglar la Tierra Ancestral para reconstruir la secta, pero, una vez que presenció la escena ante sus ojos, inmediatamente supo cuál era el ominoso evento que había golpeado a la secta.

Lo que esperaba que nunca ocurriera había sucedido. Esto causo que Li Qiye fuera solemne y un poco perplejo. Al final, ¿¡Quién fue el que abrió el sello!? No había ninguna posibilidad de que fuera el Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong porque, si Ta Kong forzara abrir el sello, toda la secta ya no existiría. Habría necesitado destruir la fundación de emperador, pero, viendo la situación actual, ese no era el caso.

Si no fue un intruso que rompió el sello, entonces, ¿Quién en la tierra abrió este sello? Pensando en esto, Li Qiye contempló silenciosamente.

Nan Huairen observó con curiosidad todo delante de él. Esta era su primera vez aquí, y no pudo evitar sacar su espada. Trató de perforar la pasta de piedra en un antiguo pabellón. Sin embargo, por mucho que tratara de cincelar, sólo podía dejar una pequeña marca de espada — del tamaño de un grano de arroz — detrás; Esencialmente, no podía perforar a través de esta pasta de piedra.

"Es inútil, Elder Gu había intentado hacer lo mismo antes. Era esencialmente imposible perforar a través. Si una persona con cierto cultivo lo forzara, entonces habrá un efecto de rebote."

El Protector Mo sacudió la cabeza y dijo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Li Shuangyan, viendo la pasta de piedra que abarcaba las construcciones, no pudo evitar sentirse extraña.

"La protección de la fundación de emperador."

En este momento, Li Qiye habló:

"Esta tierra fue puesta con una fundación de emperador inquebrantable. Una vez que se presentara una calamidad, la fundación de emperador se protegería automáticamente. Esto, en cierta medida, suprimió la propagación de la energía maligna que estaba bajo el suelo. La protección todavía está aquí, y eso significa que la fundación de emperador todavía está aquí."

Li Shuangyan se sintió conmovida por el hecho de que, a pesar de que hubo una gran calamidad, la fundación de emperador todavía estaba de pie. Este era un linaje de Emperador Inmortal que permanecía firme durante millones de años — realmente aterrador. El poder oculto de un linaje de Emperador Inmortal era incalculable. Parecía que, si no

hubo un desastre enorme ese año, incluso si la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación hubiera declinado verdaderamente, ¡no era una existencia que pudiera ser provocada por la Secta Dios Celestial!

"Esto tomará algún tiempo."

Al final, Li Qiye dijo estas palabras. La formación de sellado tenía problemas, y Li Qiye sabía que este asunto era serio. Para revivir la secta y reconstruir esta tierra, él absolutamente tuvo que infiltrarse en las profundidades de esta tierra una vez más.

Si este fuera el caso, entonces él debe tener preparaciones completas. Necesita poderosos generales y valientes soldados. Esto no podía ser apresurado. Deben tomarse las medidas adecuadas para tener éxito.

"Aquí hay un agujero."

En este momento, Nan Huairen, que estaba mirando a su alrededor, encontró algo y lo anunció en voz alta.

El grupo de Li Qiye se apresuró. El lugar donde Nan Huairen estaba de pie era un valle de baja elevación. Dentro de este valle de vegetación muerta, había un gran agujero que se perforó hacia abajo. Nadie sabía cuán profunda era la cueva. Sólo había un color negro como tinta abajo, hasta donde los ojos podían ver.

Mirando cuidadosamente el agujero gigante, se podían ver patrones de líneas circulares; Era como si un enorme taladro descendiera verticalmente en su creación. Estaba claro que este agujero gigante no estaba formado por un proceso natural.

"Este agujero gigante no fue excavado hace mucho tiempo."

Li Shuangyan observó cuidadosamente el agujero gigante, y finalmente llegó a esta conclusión.

Li Qiye meticulosamente observó el agujero, y él hizo un análisis cuidadoso. Al final, sonrió y ordenó a Protector Mo:

"Protector Mo, regrese de inmediato y tráigame Árboles de Mora Violeta, cuanto más mejor. Además, tráeme una olla gigante, tres botellas de vinagre, seis botellas de Agua Oscura, y algunos Huesos Verdes Perfectos …"

Li Qiye enumeró una miríada de medicinas, y aunque el Protector Mo no sabía lo que Li Qiye quería hacer, todavía recordaba cada uno de ellos cuidadosamente. Después de que Li Qiye terminara sus instrucciones, el Protector Mo voló inmediatamente sin la más mínima duda.

Una vez llegado al Reino Primordial del Cielo, los cultivadores podían volar sin depender de ningún tesoro.

"Hermano mayor, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?"

Viendo cómo Li Qiye quería tantos artículos, Nan Huairen preguntó curiosamente.

Li Shuangyan también estaba perpleja. La lista de artículos de Li Qiye, muchos de los cuales nunca había oído hablar antes.

Li Qiye soltó una sonrisa y dijo:

"Quiero ahumar un escondite de rata."

Terminado de contestar, simplemente se sentó y se puso cómodo mientras esperaba ansiosamente el regreso del Protector Mo.

Protector Mo no se atrevió a demorarse, y de inmediato regresó después de un día.

"Prepara el fuego."

Después de su regreso, trajo la gran cantidad de Árboles de Mora Violeta a Li Qiye; Los pedazos de madera eran de madera seca. Inmediatamente colocaron la madera seca delante del agujero gigante y encendieron un fuego.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el humo ondulante inmediatamente infiltró la cueva. Este humo llevaba consigo un olor particular; Era un olor que era difícil de describir por la gente.

El humo ondulante continuamente rodeaba la cueva. Después de un tiempo, finalmente hubo algún movimiento. Un ruido ensordecedor que sacudió la tierra apareció. ¡Era como si hubiera un gigantesco Toro de Tierra, volviéndose en su tumba!

"¡BOOM!"

Después de una fuerte explosión, un enorme monstruo salió de la cueva. Otro "BOOM" estalló; Este enorme monstruo creó un gran cráter en el suelo cuando cayó.

"¡¿Quién se atreve a molestar mi sueño con este olor desagradable?!"

Un antiguo rugido tronó. Estaba enojado por ser ahumado con este olor particular.

Viendo a este enorme monstruo pisoteando en el suelo, el grupo de Nan Huairen quedó atónito. Este gigantesco monstruo no era una bestia particularmente terrible. Era un caracol gigante, pero un caracol que sabía hablar.

Al ver este enorme caracol, sólo Li Qiye mantuvo su compostura. En este momento, Li Qiye se puso de pie, observó este enorme caracol, y calmadamente dijo:

"No está mal. Ser capaz de lograr Seis Soluciones; Para tu tribu, esto realmente no es una tarea fácil."

Estas palabras de Li Qiye sorprendieron mucho al caracol. Sus dos grandes ojos en sus tentáculos contemplaban a Li Qiye. El antiguo ruido resonó de nuevo, como el golpe de un trueno:

"¡Pequeño Mocoso, ¿quién eres? ¿Para poder conocer la interpretación de Seis Soluciones?!"

"Quien soy es irrelevante. ¡Lo importante, sin embargo, es tu presencia en este lugar!"

Li Qiye miró fijamente al enorme caracol y dijo:

"En cuanto a su comentario sobre las Seis Soluciones, no es la gran cosa; Incluso las Dieciocho Soluciones, todavía puedo teorizar."

"¡Bien Pequeño Mocoso! ¡Hablando basura sin sentido! No hay nadie en el mundo que conozca las Dieciocho Soluciones."

El enorme caracol gritó:

"¡No, eso no está bien! Si realmente hay una Decimoctava Solución, entonces hay exactamente una persona que sabe."

Aquí, el enorme caracol miraba intensamente a Li Qiye, y sus ojos triunfalmente decían:

"¡No está bien, no está bien! Fuera de esa existencia, no hay nadie en este mundo que conozca las Dieciocho Soluciones. Usted es simplemente un pequeño mocoso humano; Sería un milagro si conocieras las Dieciocho Soluciones."

"El peligro amarillo que dura por siglos, el caldero antiguo que brilla tan profundamente como el océano azul de la noche, el árbol divino del sabio existe en el campo de mora, el cuervo de oro viniendo y saliendo …"

En este momento, Li Qiye abrió con un encantamiento profundo que el grupo de Li Shuangyan esencialmente no podía entender.

Escuchando la frase de Li Qiye, el caracol quedó sorprendido. Sus dos ojos se abrieron de par en par y miró a Li Qiye. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de debajo del caparazón del caracol apareció una mano gorda y gigantesca. Esto de repente, agarró a Li Qiye.

En apenas una fracción de segundo, Li Qiye fue agarrado por la mano y se movió hacia el cielo, haciendo que el Protector Mo y Li Shuangyan estuvieran horrorizados. Querían tomar medidas, pero Li Qiye agitó la manga, señalando que se calmaran.

"Tú, ¡¿cómo sabes este profundo encantamiento?!"

Los enormes ojos del caracol miraban a Li Qiye con asombro.

"Fue sólo la primera parte del encantamiento de la Séptima Solución, nada extraordinario; Incluso podría decir el encantamiento de la Decimoctava Solución."

Li Qiye sonrió, y calmadamente dijo.

El enorme caracol se impacientó y no pudo esperar más. Su antigua voz gritó:

"¡Habla, date prisa y dime los encantamientos de la Decimoctava Solución!"

"Las Dieciocho Soluciones es lo que su tribu siempre había estado buscando. Para que yo simplemente hable, definitivamente no será tan fácil. Sígueme, y luego puedo pensar en ello un poco."

Li Qiye habló calmadamente.

"¡¿Mocoso ignorante, te atreves a negociar las condiciones con este viejo?!"

El temperamento del enorme caracol se quebró bruscamente y rugió:

"Espera hasta que rompa tu mar de conocimiento y extraiga sus memorias; ¡Veamos si todavía puedes ocultar algo!"

Terminado de hablar, un tentáculo se convirtió en un hilo de ley universal, e inmediatamente traspasó la frente de Li Qiye, buscando directamente el mar de conocimiento de Li Qiye.

"No es bueno…"

Viendo esta escena, la expresión de Li Shuangyan se agrió. Sabía que la situación no era favorable.

"¡BOOM!"

Sin embargo, en una fracción de segundo, todo el cielo y la tierra parecían haber explotado. ¡La frente de Li Qiye de repente desató un hilo de luz inmortal! ¡Seguido por una explosión enorme, el enorme caracol fue enviado lejos a otra esquina del mundo!

En este momento, Li Qiye era como un gran Emperador Inmortal enfurecido, y la luz inmortal de su frente suprimió directamente a Nan Huairen y su maestro al suelo. Incluso Li Shuangyan no pudo mantenerse firme.

Li Qiye derivó en la parte superior de la tierra, y la inmortal luz de su frente comenzó a desaparecer. Aun así, en el momento en que esta luz explotó, Li Qiye era como un Emperador Inmortal enojado; ¡Todas las existencias bajo los Nueve cielos y Diez tierras tuvieron que postrarse bajo esta inmortal luz!

Capítulo 0091: Un Caracol (1)

Era una lucha para que el caído Nan Huairen y su maestro se pusieran de pie. Cuando Li Shuangyan se puso de pie con firmeza, su rostro también estaba pálido. La explosión inmortal de antes era realmente aterradora. Bajo esta luz, sin importar si era un Royal Noble, un Ser Iluminado, un Santo Antiguo, o incluso un Rey Celestial, ¡eran simplemente hormigas e insectos!

En ese momento, Nan Huairen y su maestro estaban asombrados, viendo a Li Qiye. Finalmente entendieron, en este momento, que Li Qiye era una existencia aterradora más allá de su imaginación.

"¿Te atreves a mirar mi mar de conocimiento y buscar a través de mis recuerdos? ¡Esta cosa no puede distinguir la vida de la muerte!"

La expresión de Li Qiye era tan fría como lo es. A pesar de que su cuerpo ya no tenía el aura del Emperador Inmortal furioso, en este momento, todavía causaba que otros temblaran sin estar fríos; Era como si fuera un gran Emperador Inmortal que no podía ser desafiado.

¡El origen del enorme caracol era el cielo-aplastante, pero por desgracia, él absolutamente no debería haber tratado de mirar el mar de conocimiento de Li Qiye!

Desde la Era Solitaria de hace mucho tiempo, Li Qiye cayó en la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal, y su alma fue succionada para ser refinada en el Cuervo Oscuro. Después, fue involuntariamente convocado de vuelta a la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal, y sus recuerdos fueron leídos por la existencia dentro.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde que Li Qiye tuvo la capacidad suficiente para calcular contra el mundo entero. Obtuvo la ayuda de innumerables Sabios inmortales para planificar contra la Gruta del Demonio Inmortal y escapar de la lectura de mente.

A partir de entonces, el temor más grande de Li Qiye era su mar de conocimientos siendo abierto por otras personas y teniendo sus recuerdos leídos. Después de ganar el poder y fue capaz de cultivar Emperadores Inmortales, una vez más reforzó su alma, mar de conocimientos y recuerdos.

Podría decirse que su alma, Destino Verdadero, mar de conocimientos y recuerdos fueron reforzados por Emperadores Inmortales. No sólo el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, sino también el Emperador Inmortal Xue Xi, Emperador Inmortal Tun Ri, Emperador Inmortal Ba Mie, e incluso el Rey Dragón Negro, reforzaron sus recuerdos.

¡Si alguien tocara su mar de conocimientos o sus recuerdos, sería equivalente a tocar los refuerzos establecidos por Emperadores Inmortales! ¡Serían absolutamente suprimidos por el refuerzo inmortal! Lo que esto significaba era que aparte de sí mismo, nadie más podía leer su mar de conocimientos o recuerdos, ¡ni siquiera los Emperadores Inmortales!

Este fue el resultado de él flotando a través de millones de años, y el fruto de un esfuerzo duro a lo largo de las eras; ¡Fue capaz de defenderse contra el único asunto que más temía!

¡Hoy en día, este desconocido caracol se atrevió a utilizar un método divino para leer los recuerdos de Li Qiye, esto fue

— sin duda— la búsqueda de su propia muerte!

"Arrástrelo de vuelta aquí."

Finalmente, ordenó Li Qiye.

El Protector Mo y su discípulo siguieron la orden y se fueron. Al cabo de medio día, con fuertes ruidos, finalmente arrastraban al enorme caracol; Era como si arrastraran una pequeña montaña.

El enorme caracol arrastrado delante de Li Qiye estaba inmóvil.

"Hermano mayor, ¿ya está muerto?"

Nan Huairen lo arrastró hasta aquí y preguntó.

"Estoy perdonando temporalmente su vida. Dependerá de su actuación."

Li Qiye comandó:

"Toma la olla y las medicinas, y luego cocínelo."

El Protector Mo y su discípulo sacaron de inmediato la enorme olla de su almacenamiento mágico, y arrojaron todas las hierbas medicinales dentro. También metieron al enorme caracol.

No tardó mucho antes de que el agua en la olla comenzara a hervir, y todas las medicinas se convirtieron en una mezcla medicinal.

En este momento, el enorme caracol lenta, pero eventualmente recuperó su conciencia. A pesar de que se despertó, ¡no pudo moverse debido a la supresión del Emperador Inmortal! ¡En este momento, él era la carne en el tajo, dejando a Li Qiye para hacer lo que quisiera!

"Tú, ¿quién eres?"

Sumergido en la olla, luchó para que sus tentáculos llegaran fuera del agua. Abrió sus enormes ojos para mirar a Li Qiye. Sus ojos se llenaron de horror. ¡Los recuerdos de esta persona fueron protegidos por los Emperadores Inmortales! ¿Quién era?

Al ver al chico de catorce años delante de él, este asunto era simplemente imposible de entender. La ultima Era Emperador Inmortal fue hace treinta mil años. Lógicamente hablando, este chico frente a él esencialmente no podía encontrarse con un Emperador Inmortal.

Sin embargo, este chico frente a él había claramente no sólo reunido con un Emperador Inmortal. La protección dentro del mar de conocimiento del chico lo suprimió en un instante. Esta impresión dejó una marca pesada en él, completamente imborrable. ¡Bajo este poder absoluto, el miedo en la parte más profunda de su alma se dio cuenta de que sólo podía ser de un Emperador Inmortal!

"Quien soy ya no es importante. Usted ha invadido mi tabú más importante."

En ese momento, la expresión de Li Qiye era mucho mejor, y él habló lentamente.

Sin saberlo, el momento en que la expresión de Li Qiye se volvió normal, los otros tres suspiraron un enorme suspiro de alivio. ¡Cuando Li Qiye se enfureció, sintieron una pesada roca que les quitaba el aliento, como un Emperador Inmortal furioso, inculcando el miedo en sus almas!

"Tu… ¿Que estás haciendo…?"

En ese momento, el enorme caracol sabía que los problemas venían y le preguntó mientras perdía todos los colores.

Li Qiye dijo tranquilamente:

"¿Qué otra cosa es, aparte de cocinarte en la olla? ¿Me dices lo que estoy haciendo? Cocinar tu sangre de longevidad, y al mismo tiempo, cocinar una sopa agradable de caracol para aliviarnos en este sol caliente. Ellos nunca han probado ni intentado este tipo de plato, antes; Tal vez después de que lo prueben, nunca podrán olvidarlo."

"¡Esto, esto es absolutamente imposible! ¡M-mi cuerpo no es algo que una llama mortal pueda refinar! ¡O hervir por el agua ordinaria!"

El enorme caracol gritó.

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Alguien más intentaría eso, pero, en cuanto a mí, ¡ah! Nunca intentaría esto. Si conozco tu origen, entonces puedo tratarte inmediatamente. ¿Sabes de qué está hecho el agua que hierve? Esta es definitivamente una receta para cocinar una sopa de caracol; ¡No sólo es delicioso, pero también es muy nutritivo!"

Al oír estas palabras, el caracol no pudo evitar probar la mezcla medicinal dentro de la olla. Al saborear esto, se aterrorizo de inmediato. ¡Estas hierbas medicinales, una vez combinadas, definitivamente eliminaran la protección de su cuerpo!

En este momento, Li Qiye saltó sobre la olla. Sacó las Espadas Dobles Invisibles, y lentamente dijo:

"Debes saber que tomar la sangre de tu tribu es un arte. Soy consciente de que su cuerpo es como un tesoro, impermeable a las armas y los Tesoros de Vida; Sin embargo, después de haber sido hervida en tal mezcla, deberías estar libre de las consecuencias."

Terminado de hablar, soltó una espada tan rápida como un rayo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Li Qiye dejó muchos cortes formados de espada en el cuerpo del enorme caracol. Marcas y marcas entrelazadas, creando un patrón misterioso. Este patrón parecía que era sólo una formación, pero también era un sermón de los cielos. ¡Fue un Dao profundo que derrumbó la defensa del enorme caracol!

En este momento, dentro de las muchas líneas dejadas por las espadas, la sangre se filtraba lentamente. Estas gotas de sangre eran extremadamente hermosas; Eran como joyas inestimables. Se derramaron en la olla y se mezclaron con la mezcla medicinal, emitiendo ola tras ola de encantadoras fragancias medicinales que causaron a otros babear y tragarse su saliva.

"Sangre de longevidad …"

Viendo las gotas de sangre goteando, el Protector Mo estaba bastante movido. Para los cultivadores, la sangre de longevidad era extremadamente valiosa. Había un dicho que una gota de sangre era igual a diez mil gotas de esencia mundana.

Este método de Li Qiye causó que el enorme caracol fuera asustado de su alma. El caracol pertenecía a una creación misteriosa; No formaba parte de la Raza Demonio, Bestias Celestiales ni los Espíritus de Longevidad. Su origen era cielo-temblando y era extremadamente raro en este mundo.

Tenían un cuerpo que podía considerarse impenetrable, pero hoy, Li Qiye sabía cómo abrir sus defensas; Él también sabía el método de obtener su sangre de longevidad. ¡Él sabía que él había encontrado a su némesis hoy!

Sintiendo la pérdida de su sangre de longevidad, el enorme caracol sintió su alma siendo aspirada y su Destino Verdadero cada vez más y más débil. Si esto continuaba, realmente sería hervido en una olla de sopa de caracol.

"Tú, ¿qué quieres? ¡T-tú, di lo que quieres decir!"

Finalmente, el corazón del enorme caracol se estremeció mientras gritaba en voz alta. Si seguía actuando fuerte, ¡entonces se convertiría en una sopa de caracol hervida!

Li Qiye tomó un tiempo antes de que lo mirara lentamente. Finalmente habló:

"¿Qué tal esto? Resulta que carezco de una montura, así que puedes estar a mi lado."

Las palabras de Li Qiye causaron que el grupo de Nan Huairen, de pie, se callara. Un gran personaje siempre escogió una montura con una agradable apariencia externa. Por no mencionar los tipos de existencias supremas como Verdaderos Dragones o Fénix, pero incluso un caballo dragón era más genial que este enorme caracol delante de ellos.

El enorme caracol contempló las palabras de Li Qiye. A pesar de que el número de sus tribus eran pocas, tenían una historia orgullosa. Por no mencionar, su cultivación era absolutamente poderosa. Convertirse en una montura para un ser humano; Esto le sería insoportable.

Li Qiye miró fijamente al silencioso caracol enorme, y dijo:

"No seas orgulloso solo por tus tres partes de línea sanguínea. ¡Incluso si el patriarca de tu primera tribu estuviera vivo, viéndome, sólo podría llamarse joven!"

Las palabras de Li Qiye choquearon al caracol. Sus enormes ojos miraron a Li Qiye y le pregunto:

"Tú, ¿¡quién eres tú!?"

"Quien soy no es importante; O tú me sigues, o te herviré en la sopa.

Li Qiye felizmente dijo:

"En el futuro, si diligentemente trabajas duro con lealtad, ¡te pasaré las Doce Soluciones!" *

Esta frase de Li Qiye causó que el caracol estuviera extático. No estaba dispuesto a convertirse en una montura para Li Qiye, e incluso preferiría ser hervido en una sopa de carne; Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de las Doce Soluciones, esto era un asunto completamente diferente.

Él era consciente de que, desde el principio de los tiempos hasta ahora, sólo una existencia conocía las Doce Soluciones, ¡pero Li Qiye claramente no era esta existencia!

"¡Bien, te lo prometo!"

Finalmente, el enorme caracol se rindió mientras hacía una elección.

Li Qiye fue sin ninguna sorpresa, y dijo:

"Usa tu Destino Verdadero para hacer el juramento."

Al final, el enorme caracol juró con su Destino Verdadero. Esta escena hizo que Nan Huairen y su maestro fueran tocados. Un juramento de Destino Verdadero, para los cultivadores, era un asunto extremadamente serio. Una vez que se hizo el juramento, uno tuvo que cumplir el juramento. Si se viola, estarían sujetos a una reacción violenta.

Por supuesto, un juramento de Destino Verdadero tenía que ser tomado por ambas partes.

Después de hacer el voto, Li Qiye dejó que Nan Huairen y el Protector Mo lo arrastraran fuera de la olla de hierro.

*Vale aquí puede ser un error, puesto que eran 18 Soluciones, no 12, pero lo deje tal cual.

Capítulo 0092: Un Caracol (2)

En ese momento, Li Qiye colocó su mano sobre el enorme cuerpo del caracol, y una luz brillante salió volando del caracol, desapareciendo en medio de las cejas de Li Qiye.

Después de que esta luz brillante salió de su cuerpo, el cuerpo entero del enorme caracol se sacudió; Finalmente pudo levantarse lentamente.

"Una olla de medicina extremadamente nutritiva es cocinado."

Li Qiye dijo:

"Puesto que ahora me estás siguiendo, te dejaré beberlo."

Al oír esto, el enorme caracol no sabía si reír o llorar. Esta olla fue hecha de su propia Sangre de Longevidad, ¡ah!

"¿Que? ¿No quieres beber? Si no quieres beber, ¡los dos beberán todo!"

"Dijo Li Qiye mientras señalaba a Nan Huairen y a su maestro."

"Beberé, yo beberé, ¿por qué no bebería?"

El enorme caracol estaba realmente temeroso de que el maestro y el discípulo compitieran con él, así que se precipitó a la olla gigante para beber trago por trago. La olla medicinal fue hecha de su propia Sangre de Longevidad; Si no lo bebía, entonces su pérdida sería aún mayor. Sus heridas requerirían un tiempo más largo para recuperarse, también.

Finalmente, el enorme caracol terminó la olla medicinal, y respiró hondo. Acaba de hacer un viaje desde el infierno y regreso.

Aquí, Li Qiye ordeno al enorme caracol, diciendo:

"Retira tu cuerpo."

El enorme caracol aplastó sus encantamientos, y rápidamente se transformó. Un hombre delgado y viejo con carne seca apareció frente a ellos. Había dos pequeños pares de carne en su frente y, al mismo tiempo, también había una pequeña concha detrás de él que parecía un escudo.

"Yikes, esto es, ¿éste es tu verdadero cuerpo?"

Nan Huairen estaba un poco aturdido. El anciano frente a ellos contra su forma inicial era demasiado contrastante. El caracol era como una pequeña montaña, pero este anciano delgado y seco delante de ellos parecía como si una brisa pudiera llevárselo en un solo paso.

"No, este es el segundo cuerpo."

El anciano sacudió la cabeza y sonrió:

"Antes era mi verdadero cuerpo."

"Este anciano es Niu Fen; Antes, estaba cegado por la codicia y mis ojos estaban oscurecidos por una sola hoja, ofendiendo a este Joven Noble."

"Hic … Niu (Toro) Fen (Mierda) …"

Al oír sus palabras, Nan Huairen puso los ojos muy abiertos mientras preguntaba:

"¿Hay, hay un nombre así?"

El anciano miró a Nan Huairen. Él algo vergonzosamente dijo:

"¡Es Niu Fen (Esfuerzo), Fen como en poner en esfuerzo!"

"¡Mi malentendido, mi malentendido!"

Nan Huairen estaba avergonzado; Forzó una sonrisa mientras él se disculpaba.

Incluso Li Shuangyan, de pie al lado, quería reírse, pero ella no podía bajo las circunstancias actuales; Decidió ocultar su diversión en su corazón.

Sin el cuerpo enorme de antes, el actual Niu Fen, quien era delgado y marchito, dio a Nan Huairen una sensación de calor, causando ser mucho más amigable.

A Niu Fen se le preguntó:

"Abuelo Niu, estás cavando un agujero en la Antigua Tierra de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; ¿Qué estás tratando de encontrar? No me digas que quieres encontrar los tesoros de nuestra secta …"

"Sólo estoy cavando casualmente. Además, este lugar ha sido visitado por un sinnúmero de personas. Si realmente hubiera un tesoro, no sería mi turno de encontrarlo."

Niu Fen miró furioso a Nan Huairen.

"Si el Abuelo Niu no está aquí para buscar tesoros, ¿por qué cavó un agujero tan profundo?" Nan Huairen no se dio por vencido y siguió interrogándolo. Li Qiye miró a Niu Fen y dijo:

"Él está buscando al Dios de la Calamidad."

"¿Dios de la Calamidad? ¿Quién es el Dios de la calamidad?"

Nan Huairen estaba perdido; Miró fijamente a Li Qiye, y luego miró a Niu Fen.

La expresión del Protector Mo fue sacudida; Miró fijamente a Niu Fen, y dijo con sorpresa:

"¡Está tratando de encontrar al Guardián Celestial de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!"

Al escuchar estas dos palabras "Guardián Celestial", Nan Huairen también se sorprendió, exclamando:

"¡En las leyendas, se dice que es la existencia más fuerte en nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación! ¡Con la excepción del Patriarca, nadie fue capaz de ganar un partido contra el Guardián Celestial!"

Nin Fen tuvo que admitir la verdad:

"Simplemente estaba mirando; Escuché que su Guardián Celestial se había ido mucho antes. Sólo quería recorrer esta tierra para ver si el gran anciano había dejado algunas palabras; Tal vez podría haber tropezado con algo profundo."

"Si el Guardián Celestial todavía estuviera aquí, entonces nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no sería como es hoy día."

Nan Huairen había oído hablar del Guardián Celestial antes, y no pudo evitar murmurar.

Había muchas leyendas sobre el Guardián Celestial de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Guardianes Celestiales —no todas las sectas los tienen. Sólo las sectas extremadamente poderosas o sectas fatídicas fueron capaces de tener Guardianes Celestiales.

En cuanto al origen del Guardián Celestial, no había esencialmente ninguna limitación. ¡Podría ser una Bestia Celestial, un Espíritu de Longevidad, o tal vez incluso otras existencias! Bajo muchas circunstancias, los Guardianes Celestiales existen junto a sus sectas; Después de que la secta fuera destruida, los Guardianes Celestiales podrían irse.

La Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación una vez tuvo un Guardián Celestial; ¡Este protector fue llamado el Dios de la Calamidad! Este Guardián Celestial era extremadamente fuerte. ¡Era tan fuerte que las generaciones futuras creyeron que incluso durante la era de Min Ren, fuera del propio Min Ren, nadie podría oponerse a este Guardián Celestial! Más tarde, cuando la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fue capaz de mantenerse fuerte, hasta cierto punto, fue debido a esta existencia.

En cuanto al origen del protector, había muchas leyendas diferentes. Unos dijeron que el protector vino de un

Cementerio. Otros creían que el protector había nacido en la Tierra Antigua. Algunos creyeron que fue subyugado por el

Emperador Inmortal Min Ren de un espacio externo.

El Guardián Celestial custodio la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era después era, pero un día, de repente se fue por razones desconocidas. Más tarde, desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro y nadie lo había vuelto a ver.

Varias personas asumieron que desapareció hace cincuenta mil años. Incluso más gente pensó que se fue mucho antes; Sin embargo, sólo podían suponer, ya que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación simplemente retuvo la información de otros.

¡En cuanto a por qué de repente se fue, después de proteger a la secta por tanto tiempo, nadie sabía por qué, incluyendo a los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación durante ese periodo! Se convirtió en un misterio sin respuesta.

"Joven Maestro, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? ¿Regresamos?"

En este momento, el Protector Mo preguntó a Li Qiye.

"No, ustedes me enterrarán bajo tierra ahora."

"¿Enterrar? ¿Enterrar bajo tierra?"

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen quedó estupefacto. Después de recuperarse, dijo:

"Hermano mayor, esto, esto es una señal ominosa, ah."

"Entiérrame, ahora."

Li Qiye no quería desperdiciar palabras, y ordenó al Protector Mo.

Finalmente, Li Qiye eligió la ubicación, y fue enterrado bajo el pico más alto de la Tierra Antigua. Además, era muy profundo bajo tierra. Niu Fen tuvo que cavar personalmente un agujero para Li Qiye antes de poder colocarlo abajo.

"¿Está bien el hermano mayor?

Li Qiye de repente quiso enterrarse; Esto conmocionó grandemente a Nan Huairen. Si su hermano mayor no fuera completamente normal en ese momento, habría pensado que Li Qiye podría haberse vuelto loco.

"Está bien."

Li Shuangyan sacudió la cabeza; Ella no dijo nada más. Aunque ella no sabía por qué Li Qiye quería enterrarse, sabía que debía haber razones para sus acciones.

"Es sólo una especie de ritual."

Niu Fen observó cuidadosamente la ubicación elegida de Li Qiye, el método del entierro, y finalmente dijo:

"Este es un ritual extremadamente raro que puede considerarse un método de comunicación."

"¿Comunicación? ¿Con que? ¿Con qué clase de existencia está tratando de comunicarse enterrándose tan profundamente?"

Nan Huairen no pudo retener su curiosidad, así que preguntó.

Respecto a la curiosidad de Nan Huairen, Niu Fen no respondió. ¡Él no sabía con qué Li Qiye trataba de comunicarse, pero él sentía que este asunto era extremadamente importante!

Li Qiye fue enterrado bajo la tierra durante cinco días y cinco noches. Finalmente, él personalmente se arrastraba desde el suelo.

"Regresaremos."

Al final, arrastrándose desde el barro, sólo dijo esta frase y nada más.

El corazón de Nan Huairen estaba hirviendo de curiosidad. Él realmente quería preguntar, pero al ver la decepción en la cara de Li Qiye, no se atrevió a hacerlo. Si Li Qiye no quería decirlo, sería inútil sin importar quién lo preguntara.

Finalmente, Niu Fen utilizó su verdadero cuerpo para llevar el grupo de Li Qiye de vuelta. Cuando volvió a su verdadero cuerpo, su velocidad de arrastre hizo que la mandíbula de Nan Huairen cayera al suelo. ¡Podría ser comparado con un rayo! Él era increíblemente rápido, y muchos tesoros de vuelo no serían capaces de mantenerse al día con esta velocidad.

Lo más sorprendente era que podía arrastrarse en completo silencio o ser extremadamente atronador; Estaba completamente bajo su control, y no importaba el estilo que eligiera, la velocidad seguía siendo la misma.

Sentado en la espalda del caracol, Nan Huairen estaba completamente aturdido. De hecho, hasta su maestro estaba asombrado. Esta era su primera vez montando un caracol, y era también el caracol más rápido.

"Abuelo Niu, ¿qué es un Caracol Ancestral Celestial?"

Pensando en lo que había dicho Li Qiye, Nan Huairen preguntó curiosamente. Este nombre, él nunca había oído hablar de él antes. El Caracol Ancestral Celestial era un nombre que le era muy ajeno.

"Una existencia muy rara y antigua que, después de hacer su propia tribu, la gente en este mundo rara vez vería."

Niu Fen no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que Li Qiye comenzara a hablar.

Viendo el mejoramiento de humor de Li Qiye, Nan Huairen se animó y sonrió:

"Hermano mayor, las Dieciocho Soluciones de las que hablaste, ¿qué es?"

Li Qiye sólo lo miró y no dijo nada.

"Es la Solución de Destino Verdadero de nuestra Calamidad Ancestral Celestial."

Niu Fen respondió. Anhelaba que Li Qiye hablara de las Dieciocho Soluciones porque era muy importante para él. "¿Solución de Destino Verdadero? ¿Esta es una técnica? ¿O es una Ley de Mérito Emperador?" Nan Huairen continuó. Niu Fen sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y dijo: "No, no es una técnica, tampoco una verdad profunda. En cierto sentido, fue la verdadera solución para romper los grilletes malditos de nuestra Calamidad Ancestral Celestial."

"¿Grilletes? ¿Dieciocho cadenas de grilletes? Una vez liberado de los dieciocho grilletes, ¿qué pasaría?"

Nan Huairen continuamente hizo muchas preguntas.

Niu Fen contempló por un momento, y finalmente dijo:

"Yo no sé esto porque nunca he oído hablar de otro miembro de la familia que pudiera aprender las Dieciocho Soluciones. Sólo oí hablar de algunas leyendas que alguna vez habían obtenido las Dieciocho Soluciones; ¡Si hay Dioses en los Cielos, entonces seríamos capaces de matar Dioses!"

Al escuchar esto, no sólo Nan Huairen, sino Li Shuangyan también se sorprendió. ¿¡Matar Dioses!? ¿Qué clase de palabras chocantes eran éstas? Finalmente, entendieron por qué Niu Fen estaba dispuesto a ser un sirviente.

En cuanto a Li Qiye, simplemente sonrió. Las Dieciocho Soluciones eran para él un recuerdo lejano. No era una técnica ni un método secreto; ¡Por eso esta parte de sus recuerdos no había sido borrada!

Capítulo 0093: El Maestro es una Hermosa Mujer (1)

El momento en que Li Qiye y los demás regresaron a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, Elder Sun ya esperaba ansiosamente afuera. Viendo al grupo de Li Qiye montado sobre un enorme caracol, Elder Sun quedó aturdido; Este caracol era tan rápido que era francamente ilógico.

Sin embargo, Elder Sun no estaba de humor para hablar de esto. Miró a Li Qiye, y él apresuradamente dijo:

"Gracias al cielo y a la tierra por finalmente volver."

Él entonces afanosamente bajo a Li Qiye del enorme gigante.

"Necesitas ir a la cámara ancestral, rápido; Podría haber una pelea."

Elder Sun dijo ansiosamente a Li Qiye.

Viendo su mirada preocupada, Li Qiye preguntó:

"¿Enemigos del exterior? ¿O es que el Reino de la Joya Celestial finalmente ha llegado a nuestra puerta?"

Al ver las palabras lentas y tranquilas de Li Qiye, Elder Sun no podía hacer otra cosa que explicar:

"No, el Maestro de Secta está de vuelta, y ella está dentro de la cámara ancestral. ¡El grupo de Elder Gu está peleando con el Maestro de Secta! ¡Tienes que darte prisa y ver!"

"El Maestro de Secta …"

La respuesta de Elder Sun estaba fuera de las expectativas de Li Qiye. En cuanto al Maestro de Secta Su Yonghuang, Li Qiye no tuvo ni una impresión. Incluso se podría decir que, con respecto a este maestro que tuvo por casualidad, nunca prestó atención o preguntó por ella.

El regreso actual de Su Yonghuang sorprendió a Li Qiye. Él calmadamente dijo:

"Bien, debería conocer a este maestro después de todo."

Terminado de hablar, entró.

Niu Fen cambio su cuerpo a su segunda forma. Se convirtió en el anciano una vez más, caminando junto a Li Qiye. Al ver un enorme caracol convirtiéndose en un anciano, Elder Sun no pudo evitar perderse en un aturdimiento; Sin embargo, en este momento, tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar sobre este asunto.

Esta vez, dentro de la cámara ancestral, los ancianos casi voltearon la mesa. Los ancianos, como el más alto poder a cargo de la actual Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, debían mantener su compostura, pero en este momento, Elder Zhou y su grupo eran todos fulminantes con los ojos abiertos. El sujeto de sus miradas era el actual Maestro de Secta, Su Yonghuang, de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

Sólo la actitud de Elder Gu era agradable. Simplemente se sentó en su lugar y no habló una sola palabra.

Su Yonghuang, como el Maestro de Secta, fue — de hecho — no recibido por el escalón superior. La razón era simple, Su Yonghuang no tenía ninguna credencial o experiencia dentro de la secta. Incluso se podría decir que ella no era discípulo de la secta.

La aparición repentina de Su Yonghuang y convertirse en el Maestro de Secta fue una cuestión extremadamente repentina. La secta entera no estaba preparada para ello, y ni siquiera sabían acerca de tal personaje.

Ella convirtiéndose en el Maestro de Secta era porque el anterior Maestro de Secta seguía vivo. En ese momento, había dos o tres Ancianos Supremos que seguían vivos. Había incluso un Anciano Supremo que había vivido durante mucho tiempo y se rumoreaba que formaba parte de la batalla hace treinta mil años; Estaba en cultivo aislado debido a su herida mortal.

Con respecto a las circunstancias específicas de este asunto, nadie era muy claro al respecto, con la excepción del primer anciano Gu Tieshou. De todos modos, Su Yonghuang fue declarado el próximo Maestro de Secta por el anterior. Esta decisión fue apoyada por todos los Ancianos Supremos. El Anciano Supremo más viejo incluso convocó a Gu Tieshou, y él lo persuadió personalmente.

Para resumirlo todo, después de una noche, Gu Tieshou estuvo de acuerdo con Su Yonghuang tomando el asiento de Maestro de Secta. En realidad, en ese momento, toda la secta estaba en un alboroto. Este asunto era demasiado grande; Una persona que nadie supo de repente se convirtió en el nuevo Maestro de Secta. Este asunto era realmente difícil de aceptar para la secta.

En ese momento, Gu Tieshou persuadió seriamente al grupo de Elder Zhou, y suprimió a la mayoría de los discípulos que se oponían fuertemente a Su Yonghuang. Así, el asunto fue resuelto.

Sin embargo, Su Yonghuang parecía conocer su situación. Como Maestro de Secta, ella no se quedó en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Ella en cambio trajo consigo un pequeño grupo de discípulos, incluyendo algunos líderes seccionales. Después, Su Yonghuang era el Maestro de Secta y estaba situada en las afueras de la secta. Ella esencialmente no interfería con los asuntos internos; Sin embargo, todavía mantenía contacto con la secta.

Afortunadamente, con esta decisión, la secta finalmente se calmó. Los seis ancianos se convirtieron en los principales decisores de las grandes decisiones de la secta desde entonces.

Podría decirse que, cuando Su Yonghuang era el Maestro de Secta, el primer anciano Gu Tieshou era el gran contribuyente a la secta. Antes de su aparición, Gu Tieshou fue el primero en heredar el asiento, ya que era el más calificado para el puesto.

Gu Tieshou era el discípulo directo del último Maestro de Secta, y él también era el más experimentado dentro de los discípulos de la primera generación, quienes habían estado en la secta por la mayor cantidad de tiempo. No sólo esto, sino que también era diligente y dedicado a toda la secta.

Si, en ese momento, Gu Tieshou no persuadió al grupo de Elder Zhou, nadie más habría podido convencer al resto del escalón superior.

Debido a que Gu Tieshou estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su posición y también personalmente se hizo cargo de la cuestión, Su Yonghuang fue capaz de convertirse en el Maestro de Secta.

Ese mismo Su Yonghuang quien siempre estaba fuera decidió volver hoy. Su Yonghuang nunca había regresado a la secta con la excepción de cuando falleció el anterior Maestro de Secta.

Su razón para regresar esta vez fue por la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Ella quería llevar a algunos discípulos a la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Esto fue inmediatamente sometido a la oposición del grupo de Elder Zhou.

En la actualidad, a los ojos del escalón superior de la secta, como Elder Zhou, Li Qiye era el líder para la revitalización de la secta. Era el conductor de la secta. El regreso de Su Yonghuang fue naturalmente opuesto por el escalón superior. Además, no confiaban en ella. ¿Cómo podrían entregarles a los discípulos?

Debido a esto, los dos lados casi voltearon la mesa uno sobre el otro. Francamente hablando, el grupo de Elder Zhou no estaba de acuerdo con que Su Yonghuang se hiciera cargo de la secta sin importar qué.

"Bien, ahora está bien. Li Qiye está de vuelta. Todo el mundo puede hablar lentamente."

Después de traer a Li Qiye adentro, Elder Sun apresuradamente dijo a todos los presentes.

Viendo el regreso de Li Qiye, el grupo de Elder Zhou finalmente dio un suspiro de alivio, y la atmósfera dentro de la cámara ancestral claramente se relajó.

En este momento, Tu Buyu, que estaba de pie detrás de Su Yonghuang, sonrió como él amablemente dijo:

"Gran Hermano, este es nuestro maestro y también nuestro Maestro de Secta."

Con respecto a la etiqueta de "Maestro de Secta", el grupo de Elder Zhou dejó escapar un ceño fruncido, ya que estaban claramente irritados.

Li Qiye observó a Su Yonghuang, ¡y no estaba sin asombro! ¡El Su Yonghuang delante de él era una mujer, y una mujer muy joven en la parte superior!

La mujer que tenía ante sí tenía unos veinte años y poseía una presencia encantadora y noble; Llevaba una túnica ligeramente amarilla, haciendo que su nobleza fuera aún más evidente. En cuanto a la mujer delante de sus ojos, su frente era como la luna y tenía ojos como las estrellas. Su aspecto más atractivo eran sus elegantes cejas; Eran como espadas, haciendo que su encanto elegante tuviera tres partes de presencia dominante. Era como si fuera la hija real del cielo, que poseía un aire imperial inigualable junto con una gracia inigualable.

Comparando la belleza, Li Shuangyan junto a Li Qiye no era menos que la mujer por delante, Sin embargo, Li Shuangyan no tuvo la incomparable atmósfera imperial junto con esta gracia inigualable.

Cuando Li Qiye la estaba mirando, Su Yonghuang también lo estaba examinando. El maestro y el discípulo se estaban analizando.

Los sentimientos de Li Qiye volvieron, y miró a Nan Huairen a su lado, diciendo:

"Nunca me dijiste que el Maestro de Secta era una mujer."

"Bueno…"

Nan Huairen quedó atónito por un momento, y él sonrió con fuerza mientras susurraba:

"Hermano no preguntes, ¡ah! Pensé que ya lo sabías."

Li Qiye estaba un poco mudo. Hasta ahora, siempre había pensado que Su Yonghuang era un hombre. Tu Buyu, como su discípulo, tenía más de mil años, por lo que su maestro, Su Yonghuang, también debía ser un anciano de pelo gris de alrededor de seis o siete mil años. Sin embargo, Li Qiye no esperaba que Su Yonghuang fuera una mujer de alrededor de veinticinco años y poseía una belleza extrema.

En este momento, Gu Tieshou quería suavizar las cosas, así que dijo:

"Qiye, el Maestro de Secta quiere llevar discípulos a la Malvada Cordillera Infestada."

Su Yonghuang miró a Li Qiye, y luego dijo:

"La Malvada Cordillera Infestada, para nuestra actual Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, es el mejor lugar para el entrenamiento, Es también el momento en que cosechamos materiales. De mis cálculos, está a medio año de distancia como máximo, y lo más pronto es alrededor de tres meses. En ese momento, la Malvada Cordillera Infestada se abrirá. Esta es la única oportunidad en cien años, y nuestra secta no puede permitirse dejarla ir."

"Estoy bastante claro sobre esto. Sesenta y tres días más tarde, la Malvada Cordillera Infestada definitivamente se abrirá."

Dijo Li Qiye mientras asintió suavemente con la cabeza. El momento en que fue enterrado bajo tierra, también se enteró cuando la cordillera se abriría.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es su opinión?"

En este momento, Gu Tieshou le preguntó a Li Qiye.

En este momento, todos los ancianos estaban mirando a Li Qiye. En sus corazones, el grupo de Elder Zhou quería que Li Qiye se convirtiera en el Maestro de Secta.

"¿Puedo hablar un poco con el Maestro de Secta?"

Finalmente, Li Qiye dijo al grupo de Gu Tieshou. Gu Tieshou y los demás se miraron. Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la petición de Li Qiye.

Li Qiye regresó al Pico Solitario, y Li Shuangyan y los demás se retiraron. Dentro del pequeño patio, sólo Li Qiye y Su Yonghuang, así como Tu Buyu quien estaba de pie detrás de Su Yonghuang, estaban presentes. Li Qiye miró fijamente a Su Yonghuang, y permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Ciertos recuerdos volvieron a él. Después de un tiempo, Li Qiye finalmente dijo:

"¿El Clan Su Borde del Cielo lo está haciendo bien?" Las palabras de Li Qiye cambiaron grandemente la expresión de Su Yonghuang. Incluso Tu Buyu se sorprendió. Su Yonghuang lo miró, y ella emocionalmente dijo:

"¿¡Cómo sabes sobre el Borde del Cielo!? ¡En la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, fuera de Grandpa Tu, nadie más sabe sobre el Clan Su Borde del Cielo!" Tan pronto como Li Qiye abrió la boca, inmediatamente habló de su origen. ¿Cómo podría Su Yonghuang no estar sorprendida? El nombre — Clan Su Borde del Cielo — nunca apareció en este mundo, y nadie lo sabía en los Nueve Mundos.

"El Patriarca simplemente me lo dijo en mis sueños." Dijo Li Qiye mientras sonreía con indiferencia y finalmente calmó sus emociones.

Capítulo 0094: El Maestro es una Hermosa Mujer (2)

Su Yonghuang observó sospechosamente a Li Qiye ya que tampoco creía en las palabras de Li Qiye.

"Sé por qué el anterior Maestro de Secta y los Ancianos Supremos te eligieron para ser el Maestro de Secta."

Li Qiye continuó lentamente:

"Siendo un descendiente del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, por supuesto tienes la cualificación para ser el Maestro de Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación."

"¿¡Cómo sabes sobre este asunto!?"

La expresión de Su Yonghuang cambió grandemente. El Clan Su Borde del Cielo era lo que se llamaban a sí mismos, ¡pero el mundo definitivamente no sabía que el Clan Su Borde del Cielo estaba formado por los descendientes del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren!

"El Patriarca me lo dijo en mis sueños."

Li Qiye dijo sonriendo.

Su Yonghuang sacudió la cabeza porque naturalmente no creía en este tipo de explicación. Sin embargo, si el Patriarca no le dijo en sus sueños, ¿cómo un niño de catorce años sabría sobre este asunto?

"Clan Su Borde del Cielo…"

Al final, Li Qiye fue incapaz de contener su suspiro de lamentación mientras recordaba un recuerdo lejano. A pesar de que siempre sabía que el Clan Su Borde del Cielo estaba creciendo fuerte, después de ese año, nunca fue a visitarlo.

El Clan Su Borde del Cielo… Incluso cuando él era el Cuervo Oscuro, no quería hablar demasiado al respecto. Esta cuestión casi hizo que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren se volviera contra él.

El Emperador Inmortal Min Ren era un pequeño mocoso con nada al principio. Entonces, finalmente llevó a cabo la Voluntad del Cielo, convirtiéndose en un Emperador Inmortal. Esto no fue una tarea fácil y fuera de sus propios esfuerzos, también se debió a Li Qiye liderando el camino, junto con la ayuda de muchos hermanos y amigos.

Ese año, había un general femenino que había seguido al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren durante mucho tiempo. Incluso se podría decir que, antes de convertirse en un Emperador Inmortal, con respecto a los lugares que había pisado, sus pasos también estaban presentes.

Se podría decir que esta mujer provenía de un clan famoso. En ese momento, Li Qiye, como el Cuervo Oscuro, notó su talento y gastó una gran cantidad de sangre y esfuerzo para llevar a esta mujer a estar al lado de Min Ren.

El esfuerzo de Li Qiye no fue desperdiciado. Esta mujer, por el lado de Min Ren, era como una esposa amable, siempre ayudando al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Con su talento, ella reclutó a muchos genios al lado de Min Ren. Su declaración celestial al mundo, cuando se convirtió en Emperador Inmortal, también fue escrito por ella.

Desde la perspectiva de Li Qiye, ella era la candidata más adecuada para convertirse en la Emperatriz. Además, durante muchos cientos de años, siempre estuvo meticulosamente de pie junto a Min Ren. El convertirse en un Emperador

Inmortal fue marcado por su presencia y esfuerzo excesivo. Lo que era aún más valioso era que siempre había amado al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren.

Por eso, como mentor del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, Li Qiye siempre había esperado que Min Ren se casara con ella y declarase que ella era la Emperatriz.

Sin embargo, lo que casi mató a Li Qiye fue que Min Ren se enamoró de una mujer diferente. En cuanto a esta chica, Li Qiye una vez sostuvo esta crítica:

"¡Pura hasta el punto de la estupidez!"

Esta no fue la parte más asombrosa. Para un Emperador Inmortal, tres esposas y cuatro concubinas no podían considerarse nada. ¡Li Qiye podría permitir al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren casarse con muchas esposas virtuosas!

La parte más ridícula era que a esta mujer sencilla, hasta el punto de la estupidez, no le gustaba Min Ren. ¡Estaba enamorada de un enemigo de Min Ren, alguien que fue considerado el oponente más fuerte de Min Ren cuando todavía era un adolescente!

El Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, una y otra vez, estaba enamorado de esta mujer simple. Li Qiye no tenía nada más que alabar a Min Ren a lo largo de su vida, pero, en lo que respecta sólo a este asunto, Min Ren le hizo querer levantar el pie y patearlo! ¡Cuando Min Ren todavía era un adolescente, Li Qiye lo regañó muchas veces llamándolo un estúpido! ¡Incluso hubo momentos en que Li Qiye quiso romper la cabeza y borrar los recuerdos de la mujer simple!

No importa cuánto Li Qiye, como el Cuervo Oscuro, lo regañara, el joven Min Ren era extremadamente leal a la mujer sencilla con su corazón. Li Qiye no tenía otra opción, ya que no había medicina para este Min Ren.

Después de que Min Ren llevó a cabo la Voluntad del Cielo y se convirtió en un Emperador Inmortal, no se casó con nadie. Li Qiye sabía naturalmente la razón. Sin embargo, esto no era algo que Li Qiye quería ver, especialmente cuando él, como el Cuervo Oscuro, no era estable, ya que podía caer en una profunda hibernación en cualquier punto dado.

En ese momento, no sabía cuánto tiempo sería su siguiente hibernación antes de quedarse dormido, decidió hacer algo … ¡Dejar a un descendiente del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren!

¡Por supuesto, el mejor candidato para este asunto sería Su Ru! Li Qiye gastó una gran cantidad de esfuerzo en sus planes para engañar a Min Ren en el bote de miel. Por supuesto, como un Emperador Inmortal, Min Ren no esperaba que su mentor lo arrojara a un agujero.

El momento en que el espíritu piadoso de Min Ren viajó a la zona más peligrosa de los Nueve Mundos, Li Qiye hizo dormir su cuerpo físico junto con el General Su en la misma cama; El implante de la semilla de Min Ren fue exitoso.

Cuando Min Ren regresó de la lucha en el lugar más peligroso, este asunto ya estaba terminado; ¡Los granos se habían convertido en arroz!

Este asunto hizo que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren y Li Qiye rompieran casi completamente. Ambos lados rugieron en voz alta, y el sonido reverberó por todo el cielo. En ese momento, Min Ren se enfureció y también hubo una tormenta creciente dentro de Li Qiye. Esta monstruosa atmósfera barrió los Nueve Cielos y Diez Mundos. Bajo la furia del Emperador Inmortal, todas las existencias en este mundo estaban temblando ansiosamente.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo tenía miedo de preguntar lo que pasó. En general, incluso la cortina de los cielos fue traspasada después de este asunto.

La actitud del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren causó que Su Ru fuera desanimada. Al final, Su Ru dejó al Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. En cuanto a este asunto, Li Qiye siempre se sentía culpable hacia Su Ru. Ese año, personalmente la llevó al lado de Min Ren cuando su familia se opuso completamente a ella; Ella finalmente eligió estar en el campamento de Min Ren.

Uno tiene que recordar que ese año, Min Ren era sólo un joven con absolutamente nada, pero Su Ru vino de un clan prestigioso y tenía una belleza incomparable. ¡Más importante aún, su propio talento podría haber subido en el cielo con una sabiduría tan profunda como el mar!

En ese momento, el clan de Su Ru, naturalmente, no quería que fuera un asistente de Min Ren, un niño que sólo tenía las manos vacías.

Li Qiye, como el Cuervo Oscuro, finalmente convenció a Su Ru de que se quedara atrás, y esto resultó en Su Ru siendo abandonada por su familia y amigos.

Después de que este asunto ocurrió, Li Qiye siempre se había sentido culpable. Pagó tanto, pero al final, sólo pudo marcharse triste.

Él sabía que su hibernación no estaba lejos, por lo que utilizó sus tesoros más preciados y un método desafiando-cielo para crear un hogar para Su Ru. Eventualmente, este lugar fue llamado el "Clan Su Borde del Cielo"

Li Qiye también sabía que este nombre elegido por Su Ru tenía un significado oculto. No importaba lo lejos que estuviera el Borde del Cielo, su amor por Min Ren nunca cambiaría.

Desafortunadamente, el dios de todas las creaciones gusta provocar a los seres humanos. ¡Sin embargo, Su Ru todavía elevó al hijo del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren en un hombre que fue capaz de extender sus propias alas!

En generaciones posteriores, la gente creía que el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren nunca se casó, y él no tenía descendientes. ¡Sin embargo, nadie sabía que la línea directa de Min Ren siempre había sido transmitida! Este secreto sólo fue conocido por las generaciones del Clan Su y el Inmortal Li Qiye.

"¿Qué sucede?"

El momento en que Li Qiye se perdió en sus recuerdos, Su Yonghuang, quien estaba sentada frente a él, lo llamó, provocando que Li Qiye regresara al presente.

Recuperando su ingenio, miró a Su Yonghuang, luego a Tu Buyu un poco. Entonces dijo:

"Estoy muy claro sobre su origen. Hermano Joven Tu no puede ser tu discípulo, ¿ah? Desde mi perspectiva, Hermano Joven Tu no es alguien del Clan Su, aunque practique la Fórmula Dios de Guerra."

La Formula Dios de Guerra era el método de cultivo principal del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, pero Min Ren no lo dejó pasar. Li Qiye, como el Cuervo Oscuro, permitió a Su Ru pasar este arte en su lugar.

La Formula Dios de Guerra vino del Templo Dios de Guerra. A pesar de que él como el Cuervo Oscuro le enseñó a Min Ren, en principio, Min Ren no se le permitió pasar este método. ¡Sin embargo, Li Qiye rompió la regla para Su Ru, y le permitió pasarlo a ella y al hijo del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren!

¡Debido a esto, la Formula Dios de Guerra siempre fue un último método generacional del Clan Su Borde del Cielo!

Tu Buyu sonrió, y él respondió:

"Respetuoso Hermano Mayor, soy un discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, y esto ha sido siempre el caso. Sin embargo, mi situación es un poco especial. Después de que me uní a la secta, rara vez me quedé dentro; Siempre viajaba fuera. En cuanto a la Formula Dios de Guerra, empecé a cultivarla más tarde."

Li Qiye miró a Tu Buyu y dijo:

"¡Ya veo, así que siempre estabas buscando al Clan Su!"

Tu Buyu avergonzadamente tosió, y sintió que tenía que decir la verdad:

"En ese momento, yo estaba bajo la orden de encontrar a los descendientes del Patriarca. A pesar de que estábamos en decadencia, había Ancianos Supremos que encontraron pistas dentro de los escritos de nuestra secta. Dijeron que el Patriarca tenía descendientes en este mundo. Cuando me uní a la secta, fui elegido para encontrar a los descendientes del Patriarca, para encontrar las Leyes de Merito Emperador del Patriarca. Es por eso que el grupo de Elder Gu no sabía realmente de mí, ya que sólo saben que soy un discípulo de la secta."

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"El Clan Su Borde del Cielo… ¡No tiene Leyes de Merito Emperador!"

Tu Buyu suspiró ligeramente y habló:

"Los descendientes del Clan Su, después de conocer nuestra situación, estuvieron de acuerdo con el Maestro de Secta para ayudar a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Me dieron una excepción, y me dieron la Formula Dios de Guerra. En ese momento, mi propio método de cultivación era limitado y yo había llegado a un cuello de botella. Por lo tanto, destruí mi base de cultivo y empecé desde el principio una vez más."

Al oír esto, Li Qiye no pudo evitar darle una segunda mirada. Habiendo vivido tanto tiempo y con un cultivo tan profundo, sin embargo, destruyó todo … Esto fue determinación y coraje.

Li Qiye finalmente miró a Su Yonghuang, y dijo:

"¡Eres el primer descendiente del Clan Su!" "¿Cómo supiste?"

Li Qiye revelando su origen con una sola frase hizo que se sorprendiera de nuevo. Por el momento, había muchos discípulos del Clan Su, pero sólo el descendiente podría convertirse en el Maestro de Clan del Clan Su.

"El Físico Inmortal Solar."

Li Qiye continuó: Sólo el primer descendiente del Clan Su puede cultivar la Ley de Merito Inmortal, 'Físico Inmortal Solar'

Capítulo 0095: Físico Santo: Cielo Completo (1)

Sus hermosos ojos miraban intensamente a Li Qiye con asombro, y ella dijo seriamente:

"¿Quién diablos eres?"

El Físico Inmortal Solar no fue transmitido por el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren. Incluso dentro del Clan Su, era un gran secreto.

"Deberías saber que soy un discípulo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, tu discípulo, Li Qiye."

Li Qiye calmadamente sonrió.

Los ojos de Su Yonghuang se enfriaron. Su mirada se hizo tan aguda como una espada. Era como si cuchillas invisibles estuvieran acercándose al cuerpo de uno, causando otros se inquieten.

Sin embargo, Li Qiye todavía estaba tranquilamente sentado allí. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"No haga un movimiento contra mí. Viniendo del Clan Su, sé que eres realmente fuerte. Sin embargo, dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, si quiero matarte, sería más fácil que pisar a una hormiga. Creo que el Joven Hermano Tu le ha hablado sobre mis asuntos."

Después de un tiempo, Su Yonghuang finalmente retiró la frialdad en su mirada.

Li Qiye la miró durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente, sacudió suavemente la cabeza y dijo:

"El Físico Inmortal Solar proviene de la palabra 'Yang' dentro de las seis palabras de la Escritura Física. ¡Es uno de los dos más fuertes y extremos Físicos Yang!"

"A pesar de que el Grandpa Tu hablo de sus milagros, sé que tienes algunos talentos incluso considerando que el Patriarca te enseña en tus sueños. Sin embargo, respecto a los Físicos, no se jacte ignorantemente. Si sabes que soy un Físico Inmortal Solar, entonces debes saber que, como descendiente, esta Físico es probado."

Su Yonghuang dijo fríamente.

De hecho, Su Yonghuang estaba muy enojada en este momento. Su origen podría considerarse muy misterioso, pero Li Qiye fácilmente descubrió sus verdaderos detalles. A su vez, ella no sabía nada de Li Qiye. Esto la ponía muy nerviosa.

Las palabras de Su Yonghuang hicieron que Li Qiye riera en voz alta. En cuanto a los diferentes tipos de Físicos y Métodos de Físico, a lo largo de los Nueve Mundo y Diez Tierra, si afirmaba ser el segundo, nadie se atrevería a afirmar ser el primero. ¡Pasó innumerables años con la Escritura Física, y la cantidad de Físicos Inmortales que salió de él era más que solo el Físico Inmortal Solar del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren!

"¡De que te ríes!"

Viendo la risa de Li Qiye, Su Yonghuang replico con un tono profundo.

"Aunque no lo creas, mis palabras son la verdad. La Ley de Mérito del Físico Inmortal Solar podría ser la técnica definitiva de tu Clan Su, pero verdaderamente practicaste el Físico equivocado."

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza.

Las seis palabras de la Escritura Física no podían circular debido a él. El Emperador Inmortal Min Ren aprendió el Físico Inmortal Solar de él, y el Rey Dragón Negro también aprendió un método de Físico Inmortal. Sin embargo, tuvieron un pacto con Li Qiye y usaron su Destino Verdadero para hacer el juramento.

Sólo hubo una excepción, y fue Su Ru. Porque Su Ru dio a luz al hijo de Min Ren, esto significó que, en el futuro, esta rama tendría una alta probabilidad de que el Físico Inmortal Solar apareciera. No importa si era el Físico Cielo Completo dentro de los Físicos Santos, o el Físico Cielo Menor y Físico Cielo Mutuo dentro de los Físicos Rey.

Li Qiye siempre se avergonzó cuando vio Su Ru, por lo que rompió su propia regla y le dio el Físico Inmortal Solar. No era por Min Ren, sino por sus propios logros y contribuciones.

"Dijiste que practiqué el Físico equivocado, entonces, muestre algunas pruebas sólidas."

Mirando fijamente a Li Qiye y notando que no estaba bromeando, dijo seriamente. Li Qiye miró a Su Yonghuang, y finalmente dijo:

"Una abuela ancestral de tu familia en una generación al azar debe haber tenido el Físico Diablo Celestial en la gran terminación, uno de los doce Físicos Santo, ¿correcto?"

Al oír estas palabras, la expresión de Su Yonghuang se movió ligeramente. Miró fijamente a Li Qiye con asombro y dijo:

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Calculé usando mis dedos."

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

"Además, con respecto a tu Físico Interior … Siempre que canalizas los encantamientos del Físico Inmortal Solar, se hace tan caliente como el Sol Ardiente, ¿verdad?"

"Esta es una característica del Físico Inmortal Solar. El Físico Inmortal Solar es un método de Yang extremo — uno de los Doce Físicos Inmortales. El Físico Interior se vuelve tan caliente como el Sol Ardiente … No hay nada malo en eso."

Su Yonghuang podría ser considerado un experto con respecto a esta Físico. Después de todo, su antepasado, Min Ren, era un Físico Inmortal Solar. Por lo tanto, ellos tenían una comprensión muy profunda de este Físico.

"El problema está en este asunto. En el centro de tu Físico Interior que es tan caliente como el Sol Ardiente, hay una hebra de energía Yin que no se ve afectada por tu calor."

Li Qiye sacudió suavemente la cabeza.

Li Qiye diciendo que, causó a Su Yonghuang estar sorprendida porque esto era un asunto extremadamente privado; Los forasteros no tenían manera de saberlo. Sin embargo, Li Qiye acaba de revelar el secreto de su Físico Interior que ella pensó que era un aspecto normal del método del Físico Inmortal Solar.

"Si practiqué el método de Físico incorrecto, entonces ¿dónde está el error?"

En este momento, Su Yonghuang estaba un poco movida como ella le preguntó. Li Qiye continuó:

"Desde dentro del Yin, el Yang nació. La mujer con la gran terminación del Físico Diablo Celestial estaba embarazada del descendiente que llevaba el Físico Inmortal Solar. Esto fue un poco fuera de mis expectativas. Si mi suposición no es errónea, entonces pensaste que eras un Físico Cielo Menor natural, uno de los veinticuatro Físicos Rey, ¿verdad?"

"¿Esto no es correcto?"

Su Yonghuang emocionalmente respondió.

Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"¡Incorrecto! ¡Eres un natural Físico Santo: Cielo Completo! Es porque su físico parecía ser muy similar al Físico Cielo Menor — uno de los veinticuatro Físicos Rey. ¡En realidad, tu físico es similar al Físico Cielo Menor, y también al Físico Cielo Mutuo! Su primera impresión fue que como eres descendiente del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, asumió que eras un Físico Cielo Menor natural."

"El Físico Santo: Cielo Completo…"

Su Yonghuang estaba aturdida y dijo:

"Uno de los seis legendarios Físicos Santo… ¿El Físico Santo: Cielo Completo?"

Había cuarenta y ocho tipos de Físicos Xiantian y cada dos ramificados en un Físico Rey. Físicos Rey tienen veinticuatro diferentes y cada dos ramificados en un Físico Santo. En cuanto a Físicos Santos, los cultivadores de este mundo consideraban que había doce Físicos Santos que correspondían con los doce Físicos Inmortales.

Sin embargo, los verdaderos Físicos Santos totalizaban dieciocho tipos. Cada vez que se levantaba un Físico Santo, los cultivadores generalmente ignoraban a los otros seis Físicos Santos.

Los Físicos Santos de nacimiento natural eran una ocurrencia extremadamente rara. ¡Los seis especiales Físicos Santos eran aún más raros y eran menos visto que Dragones Verdaderos y Dioses Divinos! Esto se debía a que los doce Físicos Santos correspondientes podían ser cultivados a partir de los correspondientes Físicos Rey, pero los seis Físicos Santos especiales no tenían ningún otro Físico Rey que los precediera. En otro sentido, los seis Físicos Santos especiales eran impuros.

Li Qiye asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

"Parece que su comprensión de los Físicos no es demasiado mala, ah. Correcto, eres un natural nacido Físico Santo: Cielo Completo, uno de los dieciocho Físicos Santos, y no el Físico Cielo Menor como en tu imaginación."

La expresión de Su Yonghuang era vagarosa en este momento. Aunque normalmente era elegante y tranquila, no podía evitarlo en este momento. Esta noticia para ella era una buena noticia porque un natural nacido Físico Santo era mucho más fuerte que un natural nacido Físico Rey. Sin embargo, esto también era algo malo.

Si ella fuera un Físico Cielo Menor nacido naturalmente, entonces ella tendría uno de los dos Físicos Rey dentro de la familia del Físico Inmortal Solar. Ella tenía una ventaja que otros no tenían porque el Clan Su tenía el método del Físico Inmortal Solar. Además, era el método más fuerte, más alto y más temprano dentro de todos los métodos de Físicos Inmortal.

¡Con tal método, ella esperaba que podría un día lograr el Físico Inmortal Solar al igual que su antepasado! Este fue un gran deseo del Clan Su Borde del Cielo.

En la actualidad, era un natural nacido Físico Santo: Cielo Completo. Esto significaba que nunca tendría la oportunidad de cultivar un Físico Inmortal Solar completo.

"El Físico Santo: Cielo Completo en la gran terminación es mi límite?" Li Qiye sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"No necesariamente. El Físico Cielo Santo Completo todavía no puede escapar de la palabra "Yang". El Físico fue simplemente dado a luz por la fusión entre el Físico Inmortal Solar y el Físico Diablo Celestial. El Físico Santo: Cielo Completo es nueve partes de Yang y una parte de Yin, y Yang nació de Yin. Mientras el método de Físico Inmortal sea lo suficientemente fuerte, el Físico Santo: Cielo Completo todavía podría convertirse en el Físico Inmortal Luz Extrema."

El Físico Inmortal Luz Extrema era uno de los dos Físicos Inmortales de extremo Yang, junto con el Físico Inmortal Solar. "¿Qué tipo de método de Físico Inmortal permitiría que se convirtiera en el Físico Inmortal Luz Extrema?" Su Yonghuang no podía dejar de preguntar. "El más fuerte, el más alto, y el más antiguo método de Físico Inmortal."

Al oír esto, el corazón de Su Yonghuang temblaba. El método más fuerte, más alto y más antiguo de Físico Inmortal sólo podía provenir de la Escritura Física, ¡pero no había nadie en este mundo que supiera dónde estaba! ¡Como su Clan Su y Emperador Inmortal Min Ren obtuvieron el Físico Inmortal Solar no fue dejado! Sin embargo, ellos saben que su método de Físico era el método más fuerte, más alto y más antiguo de la Escritura Física. Este era un secreto muy guardado; Fuera del descendiente directo, nadie más sabía que su método provenía de la Escritura.

En realidad, el Cuervo Oscuro, Li Qiye, transmitió la Fórmula Dios de Guerra junto con el Físico Inmortal Solar a Su Ru, pero Su Ru hizo un voto de nunca revelar el Cuervo Oscuro ni la Escritura Física a sus descendientes.

Después de mucho tiempo, Su Yonghuang miró a Li Qiye, y ella dijo: "No conozco tu historia ni tu origen, pero después de hoy, confío en tus habilidades. Si manejas la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, confío en que finalmente habrá un día de revitalización, y la voluntad de mis antepasados no será destruida. El asiento del Maestro de la Secta le será pasado, ya que usted es el candidato más adecuado."

"¿Me pasas el asiento?" Li Qiye estaba un poco sorprendido. Su Yonghuang sonrió, y ella dijo elegantemente mientras miraba a Li Qiye:

"Los ancianos no están dispuestos a servirme cuando soy el Maestro de la Secta — lo sé en mi corazón. Si esta secta no fue fundada por mi propio antepasado, no estaría dispuesta a estar involucrada en esta agua fangosa. Revitalizar la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación — una cosa tan fácil de decir. Dejar que una niña de trece años en ese momento se convirtiera en el nuevo Maestro de la Secta… Esto era imposible. Si Elder Xu no pensó que yo podría cultivar con éxito el Físico Inmortal Solar y dejarme convertirme en el Maestro de la Secta, no me habría quedado atrás."

Las palabras de Su Yonghuang fueron muy francas y directas. Terminó de hablar, se detuvo un momento y miró fijamente a Li Qiye, luego continuó:

"Hoy en día, hay un sucesor para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Además, necesito volver al Clan Su Borde del Cielo."

"Tú y tu abuela ancestral…"

Li Qiye casi soltó algo, pero luego cerró la boca.

Capítulo 0096: Físico Santo: Cielo Completo (2)

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Su Yonghuang lo miró extrañada y le preguntó cuándo escuchó a Li Qiye tratando de hablar.

Li Qiye cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza:

"No es nada."

Más temprano, casi dejó escapar que ella y su abuela ancestral, Su Ru, eran muy similares. No sólo porque sus ojos eran como los de Su Ru, sino porque su dedicación abnegada era también la misma.

Una niña de trece años nacida en el Clan Su Borde del Cielo convirtiéndose en el Maestro de la Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación… Esta era una cuestión tan difícil. ¡Uno tiene que saber que la secta estaba en decadencia y el Clan Su Borde del Cielo fue innumerables veces mejor de lo que era hoy!

Ese año, cuando la imponente presencia de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación dominaba los Nueve Cielos y Diez Tierra, este tipo de prestigio y poder no tuvo nada que ver con el Clan Su. Sólo eran una familia oculta en un rincón del mundo.

Pero hoy, cuando la secta está ahora en decadencia, como descendiente del Clan Su, estaba dispuesta a intensificar para revitalizar la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Una niña de trece años que no fue bienvenida por los ancianos de la secta todavía decidió venir.

¡Esto fue todo simplemente porque la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación fue creada en manos de su antepasado, el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren!

El corazón de Li Qiye no podía dejar de suspirar. Recordando el pasado hizo que su mente se cansara. Esta cuestión … Él se resistió a mencionarla.

"Lo dejaré en claro con el grupo de Elder Gu. Mañana te pasaré el asiento."

Su Yonghuang era directa y franca desde su corazón. Respecto a la posición del Maestro de la Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, no la codiciaba.

Tu Buyu se quedó en silencio detrás de ella y solo suspiró ligeramente sin decir nada.

Li Qiye sonrió y sacudió la cabeza:

"Estás equivocada respecto a este asunto. Usted es el descendiente del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren; no hay nadie más adecuado que usted para esta posición. Por otra parte, si usted es el descendiente de Min Ren, la revitalización de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, para ser exactos, es su responsabilidad, no mía. ¿No lo crees? Por así decirlo, sigues siendo el Maestro de la Secta y yo todavía el discípulo. En cuanto al grupo de Elder Gu, creo que tarde o temprano empezarán a confiar en ti."

Su Yonghuang miró fijamente a Li Qiye durante un rato. Al final, ella no dijo nada. Se levantó y se fue, pero sin duda, ha aceptado quedarse.

"En el Dragon Heads Raising Day, ¿su Clan Su sigue celebrando una gran ceremonia de honor?"

Cuando Su Yonghuang estaba a punto de irse, Li Qiye no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

Su Yonghuang, que estaba a punto de irse, oyó esta pregunta y su cuerpo se sacudió visiblemente. Se volvió y miró a Li Qiye:

"¿Cómo sabías de este asunto?"

"¡Calculé con mis dedos!"

Li Qiye se lamentó con un suspiro. Aunque Su Yonghuang no contestó, ya lo sabía.

El Dragon Heads Raising Day fue el cumpleaños del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren, pero ni siquiera los niños del Clan Su lo sabían. Aunque Su Ru abandonó el campamento de Min Ren al final y fue muy lejos y nunca volvió a ver a Min Ren, todavía estaba muy enamorada de él.

Este asunto siempre dejó a Li Qiye avergonzado porque persuadió a Su Ru a seguir a Min Ren ese año.

Desafortunadamente, hubo tal resultado al final.

Su Yonghuang se dio la vuelta y se fue, pero antes de salir de la puerta, Su Yonghuang de repente se dio la vuelta y dijo:

"No sé de dónde eres, pero desde que me hiciste quedarme, no olvides una cosa: ¡eres mi discípulo!"

Y luego se alejó suavemente.

Después de la partida de Su Yonghuang, Li Qiye no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Por lo menos, con respecto a esta parte, ella no era como su abuela ancestral, Su Ru!

"Hermano Mayor, ¿puedo irme también?"

Tu Buyu preguntó amablemente. Él — este monstruo de más de mil años de edad, siguió llamando a Li Qiye "hermano mayor" una y otra vez, pero no había un toque de torpeza; esto fue realmente impresionante.

Li Qiye le dirigió una mirada severa y dijo:

"Usted creó tal desorden de una situación y quiso que lo arreglara para usted al final. Usted, como mi hermano pequeño, en el futuro irá a donde le señalo. Si digo este, no te atreverías a ir al oeste, ¿verdad?"

Tu Buyu no estaba un poco enfadado, y amablemente sonrió y dijo:

"Hermano mayor, no puedes culparme por este asunto. La verdad es que el grupo del Maestro de la Secta anterior trajo esta situación desordenada. Soy sólo un discípulo y era simplemente un chico de recados. Hacer todo esto fue un trabajo duro."

Li Qiye lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no tenía manera de controlar a este viejo zorro.

Tu Buyu acababa de irse. Poco después, el grupo de Gu Tieshou no pudo esperar más y entró corriendo. Al ver a Li Qiye, Elder Sun inmediatamente preguntó:

"¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Sobre qué negociaste?"

"¿Sobre la negociación?"

Li Qiye habló lentamente:

"La Malvada Cordillera Infestada, vamos a discutir cuidadosamente sobre ello de nuevo."

"La Malvada Cordillera Infestada puede esperar."

Elder Qian dijo gravemente:

"Pero en mi perspectiva, deberíamos estar hablando del asiento del Maestro de la Secta. Mi opinión es que ahora debes tomar el control y convertirte en el Maestro de la Secta de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. ¡En el momento de la reforma, primero estabilizaremos la confianza de los discípulos y luego construiremos una moral más fuerte!"

"Siento que esto tiene mucho sentido."

Elder Wu agregó:

"El Maestro de la Secta estaba siempre fuera de la secta y no tiene mucho prestigio dentro de la secta. Ella no es la persona que el público quiere. Nuestra gran reforma requiere una moral estable. En este momento, si el asiento del Maestro de la Secta fue pasado sobre ti, nada podría ser mejor. Convirtiéndote en el Maestro de la Secta está completamente justificado."

"Aunque el Maestro de la Secta tendrá que abdicar, ella puede convertirse en anciana. En este momento, estamos falta de uno."

Elder Zhou también trató de persuadir a Li Qiye y dijo:

"Realmente no hay otra manera. Si el Maestro de la Secta estuviese dispuesto a abdicar, entonces dejémosla convertirse en un anciano supremo. En la actualidad, nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tiene ancianos supremos."

Esto no quería decir que el grupo de Elder Wu quisiera tomar el poder. La situación actual de la secta podría describirse como internamente caótica y externamente rodeada de enemigos. Para reformar y revitalizar la secta, debe haber alguien que pueda hacer milagros y guiarlos. Sin lugar a dudas, Li Qiye fue el candidato más apropiado.

Aunque Su Yonghuang había sido el Maestro de la Secta durante un largo período, siempre estaba fuera; su presencia dentro de la secta era muy débil.

"¿Cuál es la opinión de Elder Gu?

Li Qiye miró calmadamente a Gu Tieshou y le preguntó.

Gu Tieshou los miró por un momento, luego dijo amargamente:

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Ese año, ayudé al Maestro de la Secta a tomar la posición. Ahora, querer que el Maestro de la Secta abdique soy yo también. ¿No soy siempre utilizado como una hoja? Ese año, el maestro me usó como una hoja, y ahora,

todos ustedes también me están usando como una hoja. Realmente siento como si estuviera siempre jugando el papel del malo."

"Hermano Gu, no hay otro camino. Dentro de la secta, con respecto al prestigio y el estatus, sólo tú podrías manejar personalmente la hoja."

Elder Sun sólo podía decir esto.

Gu Tieshou guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo, pero finalmente habló con exasperación:

"Si es verdaderamente para la secta, entonces sólo puedo soportar la infamia una vez más."

Aquí, miró a Li Qiye y dijo:

"Qiye, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre esto?"

"Hagamos esto, todos los ancianos deben regresar. Mañana hablaremos de esto en la cámara ancestral."

Li Qiye continuó:

"¿Los ancianos dijeron antes que todavía tenemos un retrato del Patriarca en la secta? Mañana, tráiganlo también.

Li Qiye dejo perplejo a los ancianos por un momento. Finalmente, todos asintieron con la cabeza y se despidieron. Sólo, el Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou fue el último en irse.

"¿Cómo estuvo la Antigua Tierra?"

Gu Tieshou estaba preocupado más que nadie por el ascenso y la caída de la secta. Después del regreso de Li Qiye, no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar sobre este asunto.

"Por el momento, es difícil. Necesitamos más tiempo. Con nuestra situación actual, sólo podemos dejar que la materia de la Antigua Tierra se deslice. Primero tenemos que lidiar con la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Esto es muy importante para nosotros."

Dijo Li Qiye.

Gu Tieshou hizo una pausa por un momento, y finalmente dijo:

"Sin embargo, la Malvada Cordillera Infestada ya no pertenece a nuestra secta. Se podría decir que la Malvada Cordillera Infestada pertenece al mundo entero. Una vez que se abra, me temo que todas las sectas famosas en el Gran Territorio Medio vendrán. En ese momento, ¿todavía tendremos la oportunidad de entrar en la cordillera?"

Como un anciano, ¿cómo podría Gu Tieshou no querer recuperar la Malvada Cordillera Infestada? Sin embargo, la secta de hoy ya no tenía este poder.

"En mi perspectiva, el momento en que se abra la cordillera, la Secta Dios Celestial — el Reino de la Joya Celestial vendrá definitivamente. Y no olvide los diferentes clanes y potentes herencias, como el Reino Celestial del Sur. Tal vez, existe la posibilidad de que llegue un coloso invencible como el Reino Antiguo Azure Misterioso."

Gu Tieshou no estaba sin ansiedad, y dijo:

"¿Qué tenemos para competir contra ellos?"

"Está seguro, anciano."

Li Qiye calmadamente dijo:

"Esta vez, personalmente lideraré a las tropas e iré a la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Como pertenecía a nuestra secta, recuperarla sería sólo cuestión de tiempo. Con respecto a este viaje a la cordillera … ¡Cualquiera que bloquee mi camino será asesinado sin piedad!"

Gu Tieshou sabía que Li Qiye no estaba siendo arrogante y sin sentido. Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente las cartas secretas de Li Qiye para competir con el Clan Jiang Zuo, el Reino Celestial del Sur e incluso el monstruoso Reino Antiguo Azure Misterioso.

"Muy bien, hemos decidido ir a la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. ¡En el momento en que se abra, nosotros, de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación entraremos absolutamente!"

Por último, Gu Tieshou también estuvo de acuerdo con el enfoque de Li Qiye.

Al día siguiente, los cinco ancianos estaban reunidos en la cámara ancestral. También hubo Li Qiye, Su Yonghuang y Tu Buyu.

"Hoy hablaremos de la posición del Maestro de la Secta."

La reunión de todas las personas hizo sentir la atmósfera pesada, por lo que Li Qiye comenzó en primer lugar.

Bajo tal situación, el grupo de Elder Zhou estaba en silencio. No estaban dispuestos a hablar porque forzar una abdicación no era un asunto glorioso. A pesar de que Su Yonghuang — como el Maestro de la Secta — no era algo que todos acogieran con satisfacción, su asiento de Maestro de la Secta era legítimo.

"Sé que todos los ancianos e incluso los protectores y los líderes seccionales tenían algunos escrúpulos hacia el Maestro de la Secta." Li Qiye habló lentamente:

"Sin embargo, hoy, este es el momento en que el Maestro de la Secta tiene que aceptar su ascendencia.""¿La aceptación de la ascendencia?"

Los ancianos quedaron atónitos por un momento. Pensaron que sería una discusión de la posición del Maestro de la Secta, así como forzar a Su Yonghuang a abdicar. "Correcto. Este es el momento en que el Maestro de la Secta debe aceptar su ascendencia."

Li Qiye se levantó y dijo solemnemente:

"Nuestro Maestro de la Secta, Su Yonghuang, es el descendiente del Patriarca, ¡Emperador Inmortal Min Ren!"

"Qué…"

La noticia acababa de salir, pero causó que todos los ancianos se sorprendieran.

Capítulo 0097: Aceptando al Antepasado (1)

«Este asunto es imposible…»

La noticia era demasiado chocante. Para los ancianos, no se atrevían a creerlo. Elder Wu se puso de pie y dijo:

«El Patriarca nunca se casó en toda su vida, ¿cómo podría tener descendientes?»

«Sí, esto no puede ser una posibilidad. El registro oficial de la secta nunca había mencionado a los futuros descendientes del Patriarca.»

Elder Qian no pudo evitar exclamar.

«Esta verdad es absoluta.»

Tu Bu Yu, quien estaba de pie detrás de Su Yonghuang, dijo:

«Bajo la confianza de los ancianos, dejé la secta para encontrar a los descendientes del Patriarca. Aunque el registro oficial de la secta nunca lo anotó, dentro de unas cuantas anécdotas y escritos, todavía quedan algunas pistas.»

Aquí, Tu Bu Yu miró a Elder Gu y continuó:

«Elder Gu, alrededor de mil seiscientos años atrás, ¿recuerdas haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Grandpa Liu? En aquel entonces, Viniste con el maestro de secta anterior. En ese momento, no era sólo Grandpa Liu, yo también estaba presente.»

Gu Tieshou miró a Tu Bu Yu. Al cabo de un rato, repentinamente se levantó y exclamó emocionalmente:

«¡T-tú eras el adolescente ese año quien ayudó a Grandpa Liu a levantarse!»

«Elder Gu todavía no lo olvidó.»

Tu Bu Yu asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

«Correcto, yo era un discípulo honorario de Grandpa Liu. En aquel momento, llevé una gran responsabilidad por lo que mi nombre no fue registrado entre los listados de los discípulos de la secta.»

«¿Grandpa Liu, cual Grandpa Liu?»

Los ancianos estaban temblando porque dentro de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, sólo había una persona llamada Grandpa Liu.

Gu Tieshou suspiró suavemente. Finalmente se sentó y dijo:

«Grandpa Liu fue el baluarte número uno de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, el Antepasado Liu San Jian.»

«¡Antepasado Liu San Jian!»

Estas palabras pronunciadas desde la boca de Gu Tieshou sacudieron enormemente las expresiones de los ancianos cercanos.

Después del Joven Emperador Mu, Liu San Jian fue el más famoso de la secta como el baluarte número uno. Ese año, cuando la Secta Dios Celestial luchó contra la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, Liu San Jian era quien estaba en el poder.

«¿El Antepasado Liu sigue vivo?»

Esta noticia fue increíblemente chocante para los ancianos sentados. Elder Qian estaba en una pérdida de palabras, porque si el Antepasado Liu aún estaba vivo, esto significaba que la secta todavía tenía un personaje que podía competir con el antepasado de la Secta Dios Celestial.

«Esa fue la última vez que vi a Grandpa Liu.»

Gu Tieshou sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

«En ese momento, no sabía que el Grandpa Liu era de hecho el Antepasado Liu. Yo todavía era joven en ese entonces y nunca había visto a Grandpa Liu antes. En ese momento, seguí al maestro para visitar al Respetable Grandpa. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la situación de Grandpa Liu no era muy optimista. Su vieja herida le preocupaba y necesitaba ayuda para sentarse o ponerse de pie. Después de eso una vez, nunca volví a ver a Grandpa Liu.»

En este punto, todos los ancianos estaban mirando a Tu Bu Yu. Tu Bu Yu fue un discípulo de Liu San Jian; a pesar que sólo era honorario, su estatus en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación era aún más alto que el grupo de Elder Gu.

«La verdad es que esa fue también la última vez que conocí al Maestro. Después de eso, nunca volví a ver al Respetable Grandpa.»

Al oír esto, los ancianos se desanimaron. Sin lugar a dudas, el Antepasado Liu San Jian ya no estaba en este mundo.

Tu Bu Yu habló:

«La batalla de hace treinta mil años, sufrimos pérdidas extremadamente pesadas. Inadvertidamente, Grandpa Liu descubrió que el Patriarca tenía algunos descendientes. Simplemente me convertí en el discípulo de Grandpa Liu y, bajo su sombría situación, me ordenó encontrar a los descendientes del Patriarca. Debido a que las pistas eran extremadamente limitadas, siempre había estado fuera. Debido a mi responsabilidad, nunca hablé con nadie acerca de este asunto y no estaba en las listas de los discípulos, sólo contacté directamente al maestro de secta anterior. Elder Gu debe haberme conocido un par de veces.»

Gu Tieshou asintió con la cabeza. Pensaba que Tu Bu Yu era un discípulo mensajero, responsable del enlace con el exterior. Además, debido a que Tu Bu Yu era muy joven, cuando regresó a la secta, sólo sabía que Tu Bu Yu era un discípulo, pero no estaba al tanto de las responsabilidades particulares de Tu Bu Yu.

«Para encontrar a los descendientes del Patriarca, viajé fuera como un nómada durante más de mil años. El tiempo no traiciono a un corazón sincero; al final, finalmente encontré al descendiente del Patriarca.»

Tu Bu Yu dijo a todos los ancianos presentes.

Los ancianos se miraron, Elder Zhou finalmente preguntó:

«Esto… ¿cómo probamos que el maestro de secta es el descendiente del Patriarca?»

La identidad de Tu Bu Yu no era un problema, pero ¿cómo podían probar que Su Yonghuang era un descendiente del Patriarca? Este asunto era lo más importante, después de todo.

«El descendiente del Antepasado y la aceptación de la ascendencia, me dijo el Patriarca en mis sueños.»

Por último, Li Qiye dijo:

«Por eso pedí a los ancianos que trajeran el retrato del Patriarca.»

Los ancianos se miraron los unos a los otros y finalmente, el Primer Anciano Gu Tieshou, muy solemnemente, sacó una vieja caja de madera que se desmoronaba. Con ambas manos, llevaba respetuosamente esta caja de madera.

«La Emperatriz era la General Suprema Su quien había seguido al Patriarca toda su vida. Sus contribuciones para el establecimiento de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y el Reino Antiguo Incienso de Purificación eran imborrables. Después que el Patriarca obtuvo la Voluntad del Cielo, porque no quería impedir su paso hacia el ápice y la ascendencia a la inmortalidad, la Emperatriz llevó a los descendientes del Patriarca a un lugar aislado y dejó al Patriarca.»

En este momento, Li Qiye respetuosamente dijo:

«El mundo permaneció ajeno a este asunto, y lo mismo con la secta. Fue hasta la noche pasada cuando el Patriarca me dijo en mis sueños.»

Ese año, no le dio a Su Ru un título oficial. Su Ru ejerció numerosos esfuerzos a lo largo de toda su vida y tuvo que vivir en aislamiento, lejos del resto del mundo y al final, nunca pidió títulos oficiales ni recompensas. Como el Cuervo Oscuro ese año, este asunto era algo que le dolía en el corazón. Hoy, tomó prestado este esquema para dar a Su Ru un título apropiado. ¡A pesar que ya era demasiado tarde, por lo menos, podría permitir al descendiente de Su Ru a aceptar su ascendencia!

Las palabras de Li Qiye hicieron que los ancianos se miraran los unos a los otros. Al final, Elder Gu asintió seriamente con la cabeza y dijo:

«He leído sobre el pasado histórico del Patriarca. Ese año, la General Suprema Su del Patriarca era un general femenino sin par. Fue la primera en unirse al Patriarca; cuando todavía era joven, ya lo había seguido. Después que el Patriarca obtuvo la Voluntad del Cielo, a todos los generales se les dieron títulos excepto por la General Suprema Su. Después, no hubo muchos documentos sobre el Dios de Guerra Su y su paradero era desconocido. ¡Así que fue porque la General Suprema Su era la Emperatriz!»

Li Qiye dijo lentamente:

«Este asunto es sólo palabras sin evidencias. Puesto que los ancianos dijeron que tenemos un retrato del Antepasado, podríamos comparar inmediatamente para ver si el maestro de secta es el descendiente o no. El retrato fue dibujado personalmente por el Patriarca por lo que ha ocultado el poder del emperador y la intención inmortal. ¡El maestro de secta podría usar su sangre para probar el vínculo de sangre familiar!»

Escuchando las palabras de Li Qiye, los ancianos estaban asombrados. ¿Por qué no pensaron en esto? Finalmente, bajo el cuidado respetuoso de Gu Tieshou, la vieja caja fue abierta — un retrato fue sacado. Este retrato era extremadamente anticuado; el número de lunas por el que ha pasado se desconoce.

En el momento en que se revelo el retrato, se produjo un fuerte ruido. El aura del Emperador salió furiosamente del retrato. ¡Esta aura sólo pertenecía a los Emperadores Inmortales!

Uno podía ver a un hombre de mediana edad dentro del retrato. ¡A pesar de que no había muchos trazos y tintas, las pocas líneas solas fueron suficientes para delinear su invencibilidad sin par!

El aura del Emperador se emitió como las olas desde el retrato. A pesar que el aura del Emperador no había suprimido a nadie, por el momento, esta aura fluía en el aire y causaba que las almas temblaran. Otros no podían dejar de adorar en admiración. ¡Era un miedo y un respeto desde la parte más profunda del alma!

Al presenciar la aparición y sentir el aura del Patriarca, los ancianos lo sostuvieron con la mayor devoción y reverencia.

Compararon la cara del Patriarca con la de Su Yonghuang.

Su Yonghuang era una mujer extremadamente hermosa. Sin el retrato para una comparación meticulosa, era realmente difícil pensar en el Emperador Inmortal Ren cuando se le veía.

Li Qiye fue quien más vio a Min Ren. Él vio, con sus propios ojos, el desarrollo de Min Ren. Así que, la primera vez que conoció a Su Yonghuang, ¡su mente se movió un poco porque inmediatamente supo su origen!

«Es-esto… es demasiado similar, especialmente las cejas. El encanto de estas cejas, es realmente demasiado similar al antepasado. ¡Es como si fueran del mismo molde!»

Comparando cuidadosamente, los ancianos se quedaron increíblemente atónitos. Especialmente las cejas como espada de Su Yonghuang — eran idénticas a las de Min Ren.

Esto también fue lo que dejó la impresión más profunda para Li Qiye. Los ojos de Su Yonghuang eran similares a Su Ru, pero el encanto de las cejas era como el Emperador Inmortal Min Ren.

«Maestro de Secta, puede dejar caer su sangre para aceptar el vínculo familiar. Este es el retrato pintado personalmente por el Patriarca. Él me había dicho en mis sueños que, si el Maestro de Secta es realmente su descendiente, entonces ella puede obtener la aceptación del poder del emperador y la intención inmortal.»

En este momento, Li Qiye habló lentamente.

Su Yonghuang llego a Li Qiye. De hecho, esencialmente no creía a Li Qiye en cuanto a la instrucción en sueño del Patriarca, pero fuera de esto, ¿qué podría hacer a Li Qiye tan consciente de las cuestiones relativas a Min Ren y el Clan Su Borde del Cielo?

Al ver el retrato de su antepasado, Su Yonghuang no pudo contener más sus emociones y su corazón estaba excitado. Su Clan Su también tenía un retrato de Min Ren, pero no fue dibujado por Min Ren. Aunque eran extremadamente similares, no tenía el aura del Emperador; ¡esta aura sólo podría ser dibujada por Emperador Inmortales!

Finalmente, Su Yonghuang pincho su dedo y una gota de sangre cayó sobre el retrato. En un instante, esta sangre fue absorbida por el retrato.

«BOOM…»

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el poder del emperador y la intención inmortal explotaron ferozmente. Había una sombra que salía del retrato. ¡El momento en que esta sombra vino a ser, subyugó los Nueve Cielos y Diez Mundos y barrió a través de los Dioses y Diablos!

¡La aterradora aura de esta sombra invencible se precipitó al mundo! ¡Bajo esta presencia divina, el sol y la luna estaban sin luces y el cielo y la tierra perdieron todos sus brillantes colores!

Dentro de este segundo, innumerables grandes personajes del Gran Territorio Medio sintieron el aura de este invencible emperador que llegó y se fue en sólo un segundo y se alarmaron mucho.

«El aura del Emperador…»

Innumerables seres antiguos abrieron sus dos ojos, pero el aura de este emperador desapareció con demasiada rapidez, lo que hizo imposible que otros lo identificaran.

En cuanto a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, a medida que el aura barrio, todos los discípulos quedaban bajo la supresión del aura.

Dentro de la cámara ancestral, los ancianos estaban tumbados en el suelo. ¡Bajo este poder, no podían ser irrespetuosos!

Capítulo 0098: Aceptando al Antepasado (2)

En este momento, el único que no se vio afectado fue Li Qiye. Li Qiye observó esta sombra invencible y no dijo nada.

La sombra invencible miró a Su Yonghuang por un tiempo, luego miró a Li Qiye por un período aún más largo.

Finalmente, todo se convirtió en un suave suspiro. La sombra invencible se disipó en el Poder del Emperador y la

Intención Inmortal y volvió dentro del retrato.

Al sentir la presencia del antepasado, Su Yonghuang se emocionó y agito. ¡Esta fue la primera vez que estuvo tan cerca de su antepasado!

Mucho tiempo después que el aura desapareciera, los ancianos podían finalmente ponerse de pie, todavía asustados por el miedo. Esta escena, para ellos, era verdaderamente demasiado aterradora; este era el espíritu del Patriarca volviendo, ¡ah!

«Los cielos no destruirán nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.»

Elder Zhou no pudo evitar exclamar:

«El descendiente del Patriarca está de vuelta y Li Qiye tiene su protección, ¡nuestra secta se levantará definitivamente!»

En este momento, los ancianos estaban emocionados con lágrimas viriles en sus ojos. ¡El espíritu del Patriarca brillaba un poco de esperanza para la secta en declive!

El Poder del Emperador y la Intención Inmortal que se convirtió en una sombra invencible… Esta fue una convocatoria por la sangre de Su Yonghuang. La sombra miró personalmente a Su Yonghuang. Sin duda, Su Yonghuang era un descendiente del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren.

Sin embargo, su espíritu no se detuvo allí. Personalmente miró a Su Yonghuang y esto era prueba de su identidad. Lo que era más importante fue que el Patriarca miro silenciosamente a Li Qiye durante mucho tiempo. Sin duda, esto se debió a que el Patriarca valoraba mucho a Li Qiye. ¡Él fue el héroe seleccionado para la revitalización de la secta!

Por supuesto, los ancianos no sabían que la sombra emperador de Min Ren silenciosamente miró a Li Qiye por una razón diferente. A pesar de que, en esta vida, Li Qiye ya no era el Cuervo Oscuro, su Verdadero Destino y alma siguen siendo los mismos. El Poder del Emperador y la Intención Inmortal naturalmente podrían reconocerlo.

Finalmente, los ancianos se inclinaron ante Su Yonghuang. Dirigidos por Gu Tieshou, dijeron:

«Éramos tontos y no sabíamos que el maestro de secta era el descendiente del Patriarca. Te hemos ofendido antes y pedimos perdón.»

Su Yonghuang asintió ligeramente y dijo:

«Los Ancianos sois demasiado amables. Ese año, era sólo una niña de trece años. Ser capaz de tomar el asiento del maestro de secta se debió a las contribuciones de los ancianos, especialmente de Elder Gu. Ese año, fuimos injustos con vosotros. Debido a que la situación de la secta no era estable en ese momento, no pude revelar públicamente mi identidad.»

«Los asuntos de ese año están ahora todos en el pasado. Cada uno estaba haciendo lo mejor para la secta.»

Elder Gu recordó y dijo:

«Hoy en día, con el regreso del maestro de secta y con Li Qiye, quien está protegido por el Patriarca, ¡todos somos de un solo corazón con el objetivo de revitalizar la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!»

Su Yonghuang asintió con la cabeza. Como descendiente de un Emperador Inmortal, su aura elegante y real era completamente natural.

Li Qiye sonrió felizmente:

«Hoy, discutiremos el segundo asunto, que es la Malvada Cordillera Infestada.»

La aparición del espíritu del Patriarca animó a los ancianos. Sin embargo, debido a que Li Qiye menciono la Malvada Cordillera Infestada, la atmósfera se hizo más grave.

«He decidido que esta vez, traeremos a la generación más joven de discípulos a la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Habrá tres grupos. Los primeros serán los discípulos del Pico de Jade de Purificación. ¡A pesar que su tiempo en la secta es corto y sus cultivos son superficiales, este es el mejor momento para afilarlos! Otro grupo estará dirigido por Qu Daoli; este grupo puede ser considerado la fuerza élite de nuestra secta en el futuro, por lo que necesitan ser entrenados aún más. El último grupo, creo, sería de la segunda generación, compuesto por discípulos de una edad relativamente joven y algunos líderes seccionales.»

Aquí, Li Qiye miró fijamente a todos los ancianos sentados y dijo:

«Entrando en la Malvada Cordillera Infestada, esta vez, no es sólo para nosotros cosechar tesoros, sino también para afilar diabólicamente a nuestros discípulos.»

«Me temo que todas las grandes sectas y naciones del Gran Territorio Medio vendrán, ¿cómo vamos a competir por los puntos? Además, la Malvada Cordillera Infestada es extremadamente peligrosa. Con el poder de nuestros discípulos, me temo que sólo van para aceptar sus muertes.»

Dijo Elder Sun preocupado.

«¿Puntos?»

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo indiferentemente:

«Nuestros puntos no son decididos por otros. ¡Cuando digo que podemos ir, definitivamente podemos ir! Quien bloquee mi camino, ¡morirá sin piedad!»

El tono tranquilo de Li Qiye pintó un escenario sangriento. Esta aura invencible y dominante movió a los ancianos. Aunque el cultivo de Li Qiye era superficial, los ancianos no pensaron que fuese arrogante. Li Qiye fue el héroe elegido para la secta, ¿¡quién podría bloquear su gran Dao sin igual!?

Por supuesto, el grupo de Elder Gu era demasiado supersticioso con la protección del Patriarca. Desde sus perspectivas, con la protección de un Emperador Inmortal, ¿quién podría bloquear su camino? ¡Naturalmente, no sabían que Li Qiye simplemente no necesitaba la protección del Patriarca!

«Entrando en la Malvada Cordillera Infestada … Yo, junto con mis discípulos, también iremos con ustedes.»

En este momento, dijo Su Yonghuang. Un momento después, convocó a un grupo de discípulos.

Estos discípulos eran muy jóvenes. El más viejo era solamente alrededor de la edad de un líder seccional. Estos discípulos fueron los que Su Yonghuang tomó aquel año. Además, también había algunos líderes seccionales.

«Buenas semillas…»

Al ver a este grupo de discípulos, Gu Tieshou no pudo evitar elogiar en voz alta. ¡Estos discípulos eran más fuertes que las élites de la secta e incluso podían alcanzar a los protectores!

Lo que sorprendió a los ancianos fue que con tan sólo diez años, Su Yonghuang convirtió a estos discípulos en expertos con la fuerza de los protectores — realmente increíble.

Este grupo de discípulos fueron cultivados usando los recursos del Clan Su. Ella no pidió ningún tesoro ni medicina de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

«Formación del Dios de la Guerra Su … Muy bueno, este tipo de grupo es el más adecuado para un gran campo de batalla.»

Los ojos de Li Qiye eran mucho más agudos que los ancianos. Observando a estos discípulos, inmediatamente supo cómo fueron arreglados. ¡Cuando se trataba de la formación de los discípulos, Li Qiye era un gran maestro al que nadie podía compararse!

Su Yonghuang se sorprendió y miró fijamente a Li Qiye. Este grupo era la tarjeta as para revitalizar la secta, pero Li Qiye podía ver la verdad dentro. Con una habilidad tan misteriosa, Li Qiye realmente no parecía un chico de catorce años.

«¿La Formación del Dios de la Guerra Su?»

Gu Tieshou se emocionó y dijo:

«Oí que bajo el Patriarca ese año, había tal tropa; ¡no podían ser detenidos por nada! ¿Podría ser que este grupo fue entrenado bajo el mismo método que ese año?»

«Correcto.»

Su Yonghuang no dijo nada. Li Qiye ya asintió con la cabeza:

«Esto realmente tiene las características de la Formación del Dios de la Guerra Su ese año. En la actualidad, la única falla es que falta un Arreglo de Formación o una Estación de Formación. De lo contrario, sería aún más poderoso.»

«¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?»

La expresión de Su Yonghuang cambió. Este grupo fue enseñado personalmente por ella. Naturalmente, conocía sus defectos, pero en este momento, Li Qiye podía verlos. ¿Cómo podía no sorprenderse?

Li Qiye sonrió y calmadamente dijo:

«Calculé con mis dedos, y entonces lo supe con claridad en mi mente.»

Ese año, cuando Su Ru dirigía esta tropa, salió de su mano. ¿Cómo podía no conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de la Formación del Dios de la Guerra Su?

Su Yonghuang miró enfadada a Li Qiye. Su mirada parecía querer penetrar a Li Qiye, ¡pero no importaba lo difícil que mirara, no podía ver a través de él!

Viendo la atmósfera fría entre el maestro y el discípulo, Gu Tieshou tosió e intervino:

«Con este equipo viniendo, nada podría ser mejor. Por razones de seguridad, también iré y traeré el retrato del Patriarca, por si acaso.»

Li Qiye sonrió y dijo:

«Esta tropa no necesita ir. A pesar de que carece de un Arreglo de Formación o una Estación de Formación, esta tropa es versada en la ofensa y la defensa. Por ahora, ordéneles que creen una estación de batalla en la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Acaban de regresar, así que deberían acostumbrarse a la secta. En el futuro, cuando llegue la tormenta, tal vez necesitarán sostener una dirección por sí mismos.»

«Bien.»

Viendo la confianza de Li Qiye, Su Yonghuang también estuvo de acuerdo y asintió con la cabeza.

«Elder Gu definitivamente tiene que ir, los discípulos necesitan tu liderazgo.»

Entonces, Li Qiye miró a Tu Bu Yu y dijo:

«Esta vez, me temo que la secta estará vacía. Necesita que el Maestro de Secta se quede atrás y la proteja. Sin embargo, Pequeño Hermano Tu no puedes ser perezoso. Necesitas ejercer tu fuerza esta vez, así que irás con Elder Gu.»

La identidad de Tu Bu Yu era muy especial. En la secta, como discípulo honorario de Liu San Jian, su estatus era aún más alto que el grupo de Elder Gu. Sin embargo, él sin saberlo se convirtió en el discípulo de Su Yonghuang. Esta identidad era compleja y se convirtió en un desorden. Normalmente, el grupo de Elder Gu no podía comandar a Tu Bu Yu, pero sólo a Li Qiye no le importaba y seguía llamándolo "pequeño hermano."

«Mientras sea tu orden.»

Tu Bu Yu todavía sonrió graciosamente.

Esta situación silenció a los ancianos. La identidad de Tu Bu Yu era demasiado compleja y les causaba un poco de vergüenza.

Tu Bu Yu fue el discípulo de Su Yonghuang y Liu San Jian. En principio, esto haría a Su Yonghuang de la misma generación que Liu San Jian. Sin embargo, ya que Liu San Jian ya no estaba aquí, nadie tenía el estatus para arreglar estas relaciones desordenadas.

Finalmente, Li Qiye estiró su cuerpo y sonriendo dijo:

«Bien, entonces está decidido. ¡Todo el mundo vaya a prepararse, la Malvada Cordillera Infestada será el primer campo de batalla de nuestra Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación!»

¡La frase fue pronunciada de una manera tan ordinaria, pero cuando vino de Li Qiye, quien llevaba un aire heroico que abarcaba todo el cielo — tenía diez partes dominantes!

El tiempo se acercaba para la abertura de la Malvada Cordillera Infestada — esta noticia se propago rápidamente a través del Gran Territorio Medio. Incluso las Cien Ciudades en el este, la Tierra Encadenada en el sur, El Baldío Solitario en el oeste, y la Tierra Sin Limites en el norte todas tenían grandes sectas que recibieron esta noticia.

De hecho, había muchas grandes sectas y naciones poderosas que habían calculado anteriormente la fecha para la apertura de la Malvada Cordillera Infestada porque se abriría una vez cada cien años. El tiempo estaba cerca de cien años así que la fecha se acercaba.

Muchas sectas y naciones estaban adecuadamente preparadas, especialmente las potencias dentro del Gran Territorio Medio. Estaban muy ansiosos por este evento.

Para todos, la apertura de la Cordillera significaba que habría una gran cantidad de medicinas espirituales y hierbas dan, minerales divinos y metales preciosos, e incluso las runas mágicas del Grand Dao de las Bestias Celestiales, Ruedas de Longevidad de los Espíritus de Longevidad, Sangre de Longevidad… Significaba que la estación de la cosecha había llegado.

Capítulo 0099: Malvada Cordillera Infestada (1)

La Malvada Cordillera Infestada era una tierra de tesoros a los ojos de muchas sectas poderosas y naciones. Este lugar tenía una abundancia de minerales divinos, una plétora de medicinas espirituales y hierbas dan, y fue acompañado con los rugidos de Bestias Celestiales y grupos de Espíritus de Longevidad.

A pesar que, en las leyendas, la Malvada Cordillera Infestada estaba lejos de los Entierros Prohibidos o Tierras Antiguas, todavía era un terreno raro con tesoros y riquezas.

Nadie podía hablar claramente del origen exacto de la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Algunos dijeron que era un terreno natural. Algunos lo describieron como una tierra que vino de otro mundo. Algunos también dijeron que era un lugar de los dioses…

Hace treinta mil años, hasta su pérdida a manos de la Secta Dios Celestial, la Malvada Cordillera Infestada pertenecía a la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. A pesar de que lograron mantener su tierra ancestral, no pudieron aferrarse a la Malvada Cordillera Infestada.

Ese año, la Cordillera fue el terreno de caza para la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación; nadie se atrevió a entrar. Aunque había una abundancia de tesoros que hacían que la boca de los demás se volviera acuosa, nadie se atrevía a tener ninguna intención contra la secta.

La derrota de la secta causo que la Malvada Cordillera Infestada fuese un lugar sin dueño. Aunque la Secta Dios Celestial era el vencedor, todas las grandes sectas y naciones en todo el Gran Territorio Medio estaban interesadas en la Cordillera. Esta fue la razón por la cual la Secta Dios Celestial no se atrevió a poseer la Cordillera sola y tuvo que compartirla con el resto del mundo.

Ciertos grandes personajes calculaban que la apertura de la Malvada Cordillera Infestada ocurriría hasta un año a más tardar y dentro de tres meses en el más corto.

Así, en este momento, todas las grandes sectas y naciones experimentadas clamaron para enviar a sus discípulos en su camino hacia la Malvada Cordillera Infestada, para ver si tendrían la suerte de apropiarse de los tesoros de las leyendas.

En cuanto al país anfitrión, el Reino de la Joya Celestial, también envió a sus discípulos antes y acamparon en la entrada de la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Además de saludar a los discípulos de las grandes sectas y de las naciones poderosas de las ocho direcciones del Gran Territorio Medio, también eran responsables de determinar si ciertas sectas y cultivadores tenían las condiciones para entrar.

Aunque el dicho era que la Malvada Cordillera Infestada era para el mundo para compartir, en realidad, las sectas que podían entrar en la Cordillera eran todas las grandes sectas y naciones poderosas, o un tirano de renombre de una dirección. En cuanto a las pequeñas sectas o cultivadores ordinarios, no esperaban calificar para entrar en la Malvada Cordillera Infestada.

La Malvada Cordillera Infestada en realidad no está lejos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. A lo sumo, era sólo cien mil millas. Si el viejo límite de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación se parecía a un caracol marino, entonces la secta actual estaría situada en su cola y la Malvada Cordillera Infestada estaría en su boca. Tuvieron que pasar por la Tierra Antigua de la secta.

Calculando la fecha un poco, el tiempo hasta la apertura se acercó. Li Qiye quería irse temprano para la Cordillera y esperar la fecha de apertura.

Todos los discípulos elegidos estaban esperando. En este punto, Niu Fen se transformó rápidamente en un enorme caracol. Debido a que había muchos discípulos, el cuerpo de Niu Fen se hizo aún más grande, como una montaña gigante.

Mirando este enorme caracol, todos los discípulos estaban atónitos. Durante su tiempo creciendo, esta era todavía su primera vez viendo un caracol tan enorme.

«Empecemos.»

Con el mando de Li Qiye, Niu Fen llevaba a todos los discípulos de la secta hacia la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Los discípulos sentados en el caracol disfrutaron de esta experiencia fresca y emocionante.

Hubo alrededor de mil discípulos que vinieron con Li Qiye esta vez. Fuera de los trescientos discípulos del Pico de Jade de Purificación, Qu Daoli y el Protector Mo también dirigieron un grupo junto con Tu Bu Yu y el primer Anciano Gu Tieshou. Los otros cuatro ancianos se quedaron atrás para proteger la secta.

Como la criada de Li Qiye, Li Shuangyan también vino. Ella era también una parte principal del poder de Li Qiye así que tuvo que traerla.

En cuanto a Nan Huairen, como el chico de recados de Li Qiye, naturalmente quería venir. Nan Huairen era completamente leal, así que, si había algún botín, Li Qiye no se olvidaría de su parte.

En realidad, antes de que el grupo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación comenzara su viaje, había personas que ya estaban estacionadas en la entrada de la Malvada Cordillera Infestada.

La entrada era una enorme cresta horizontal. Era como un dragón gigante acostado en la tierra, como si fuese un separador entre el cielo y la tierra. Esta entrada estaba delante de la Cordillera que se extendía muchos millones de millas de largo. En el momento en que uno se paró sobre la Cordillera para pasar por alto todas las direcciones, dio la sensación de que el mundo entero era pequeño en comparación.

La puerta estaba en el pico más alto de esta región — extremadamente magnífico. Por supuesto, esto era solamente la entrada, la verdadera Malvada Cordillera Infestada era más grande que uno alguna vez podría imaginarse.

En el primer punto de control de la Cordillera, había un equipo enviado por el Reino de la Joya Celestial. Esta vanguardia tenía la intención de dar la bienvenida a los discípulos de las grandes sectas como anfitriones, pero también determinaron quién tenía los requisitos para entrar.

El grupo de vanguardia de la Secta Dios Celestial fue dirigido personalmente por el Marqués del Poder Supresor. El Marqués del Poder Supresor era un Noble Real de la generación anterior, al igual que el Marqués de la Montaña Violeta. Lo que valía la pena mencionar fue que el Clan del Marqués del Poder Supresor tenía una buena relación con el Clan Dong. ¡Al mismo tiempo, la relación personal del Marqués del Poder Supresor con Dong Shenglong fue muy buena!

El momento en que las tropas del Reino de la Joya Celestial estaban estacionadas en la Cordillera, muchos cultivadores habían oído hablar de la noticia. Especialmente los cultivadores sin-secta y los más débiles; habían llegado temprano y observado desde lejos.

Estos cultivadores sin-secta, junto con los más débiles, absolutamente no tenían las calificaciones necesarias para entrar en la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Sin embargo, todavía querían ver la situación y aprovechar si surgía la oportunidad; tal vez incluso podrían deslizarse dentro de la cresta. Si no, podrían utilizar esta ocasión para observar los grandes

personajes de las grandes sectas y de las naciones fuertes para un poco. Incluso había una oportunidad de ver las auras de los Seres Iluminados y los Santos Antiguos; esto sería entonces un viaje que valió la pena.

Después de que la vanguardia del Reino de la Joya Celestial se hubiera instalado en la entrada, estos cultivadores sin-secta se mantenían alejados. No eran lo bastante tontos como para oponerse a un monstruo gigante como el Reino de la Joya Celestial.

«Marqués del Origen Primordial ha llegado…»

No mucho después de que el Marqués del Poder Supresor pudiese terminar su campamento, hubo otro Noble Real que llegó montando un Caballo Dragón. Este Noble Real sólo tenía de tres a cinco seguidores, pero poseía una poderosa energía de sangre primordial que hacía que los cultivadores más débiles perdieran sus colores.

«El Marqués del Origen Primordial es bastante difícil de juzgar, sólo le fue otorgado el título de Noble Real por no más de cincuenta años, sin embargo, ya obtuvo el permiso especial del Rey Mortal para tener la calificación de entrar en la Malvada Cordillera Infestada.»

Testigos de la llegada del Marqués del Origen Primordial de lejos, muchos cultivadores dijeron con admiración.

El Marqués del Poder Supresor, como anfitrión, simplemente juntó las manos para saludar a la llegada del Marqués del

Origen Primordial y no preparó ningún arreglo especial para él. El Marqués del Origen Primordial, frente al Marqués del

Poder Supresor, también fue muy cuidadoso y arregló todo él mismo.

A continuación, había muchos otros Nobles Reales del Reino de la Joya Celestial, con las calificaciones para entrar en la

Malvada Cordillera Infestada, que también llegaron unos tras otros. Sin embargo, dentro de sus propios grupos, sólo un

Noble Real podía entrar.

«La Secta de la Nube Violeta ha llegado…»

A medida que pasaba el día, había muchos discípulos de las grandes sectas y poderosas naciones fuera del Reino de la Joya Celestial que llegaron.

La Secta de la Nube Violeta llegó desde un arco iris en el cielo, atravesando la Cordillera. Después de que los discípulos de la Secta de la Nube Violeta hubiesen llegado, el Marqués del Poder Supresor ordenó a algunos discípulos que los saludaran.

Los discípulos de la Secta de la Nube Violeta eran todos extraordinarios y tenían energía púrpura. ¡Un hombre sabio notaría que la mayoría de estos discípulos habían entrado en el Reino Primordial del Cielo!

Para la generación más joven, ser capaz de alcanzar el Reino Primordial del Cielo fue un logro excelente. Especialmente cuando hace diez años, todavía era durante la Difícil Era Dao. ¡Con la falta de la Voluntad del Cielo y cómo la esencia del mundo se secó, hizo la cultivación extremadamente difícil!

«El Dragon Volador Lake también ha llegado, muy caliente. He oído que esta vez, el Dragon Volador Lake fue dirigido personalmente por su joven maestro. Se rumorea que el joven maestro del Dragon Volador era una pitón gigante que se cultivaba en un demonio, ¡e incluso había una oportunidad para que se convirtiera en Rey Demonio en el futuro!»

Dijo una persona emocionada.

«La llegada del Dragon Volador Lake llevó el rugido de un dragón. Un dragón gigante atravesó el cielo y llevó a cien discípulos, todos eran extraordinariamente talentosos. Sin embargo, los discípulos del Dragon Volador Lake eran todos demonios versados en el Dao y tenían apariencias diferentes. Algunos tenían un cuerpo humano, pero la cabeza de un halcón, otros tenían cuernos de buey y otros en la parte de atrás tenían cabezas humanas en el cuerpo de un pájaro…»

«¿Cómo es que no han llegado los Santos Antiguos?»

Viendo la llegada de nuevos países junto con las grandes sectas, unos pocos cultivadores inexpertos no sabían las razones y curiosamente preguntaron.

«Hay algo que no sabéis. Las antiguas leyendas decían que la Malvada Cordillera Infestada era un lugar para entrenar a los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. Estaba destinado a ser un campo de entrenamiento infernal y sólo se otorgaba a las generaciones más jóvenes, por lo que sólo los cultivadores debajo del Reino de Santo Antiguo podrían entrar. ¡De lo contrario, cualquier cultivador superior sería suprimido por el poder inmortal!»

Un cultivador más viejo dijo.

Un cultivador aún más experimentado sacudió suavemente la cabeza y dijo:

«Los Santos Antiguos no aparecerán fácilmente en este momento. La Difícil Era Dao hizo sufrir a todos por un largo treinta mil años. La mayoría de los grandes personajes por encima del nivel de Ser Iluminado se lograron antes de los últimos treinta mil años. Dentro de estos treinta mil años, sin importar si eran Santos Antiguos o Reyes Celestiales, sus cultivos estaban atascados en el mismo lugar para que los nuevos Santos Antiguos dentro de la última época pudieran contarse con los dedos. Por lo tanto, todos los Santos Antiguos de hace treinta mil años están muertos desde la vejez, o se han congelado por la fuerza su vida y son reacios a salir.»

Las leyendas decían que hace treinta mil años, el Rey Dragon Negro repentinamente se puso furioso y luchó contra el Emperador Inmortal Ta Kong, deseando robar la Voluntad del Cielo que fue asumida por él. Esta batalla fue sanguinaria hasta el punto en que los Dioses lloraban y los Demonios se lamentaban. Al final, la Voluntad del Cielo fue desgarrada. Después de esto, la energía del mundo se secó y esto se convirtió en los treinta mil años más difíciles para los cultivadores.

Durante tales tiempos difíciles, muchos grandes personajes que habían alcanzado el Ser Iluminado y el Santo Antiguo no podían dar otro medio paso adelante debido a la esencia seca del mundo, por lo que su cultivo permaneció en el mismo lugar.

Esta época causó a incontables Seres Iluminados y Santos Antiguos a morir de la vejez. Los que lograron escapar a este destino congelaron su vida y entraron en el aislamiento mortal y no se atrevieron a aparecer en el mundo.

Capítulo 0100: Malvada Cordillera Infestada (2)

Esta difícil época sólo había terminado hace diez años.

Tantos genios terminaron su camino en el Reino de Ser Iluminado. Ser capaz de alcanzar el Reino de Santo Antiguo significaría que la persona era un talento sin igual. ¡En estos últimos treinta mil años, innumerables genios lamentaron haber nacido en la generación equivocada!

«Boom… Boom…»

Un estruendo resonó en el cielo. De repente, había un grupo de caballería en el aire; sus sementales divinos debajo de ellos se movían como un rayo mientras pisoteaban el espacio vacío, viajando cientos de kilómetros en un segundo. Esta caballería que venía del cielo dejó detrás corrientes de sombras debido a su magnífica velocidad.

«Neighhh…»

Después de un largo relincho, la caballería, como una ola de acero torrencial, se detuvo repentinamente sobre los acantilados. Había casi un millar de jinetes, pero sus formaciones eran muy organizadas. Era tan natural como las aguas fluyendo y las nubes flotantes.

Esta escuadra de caballería estaba vestida con el mismo color puro de armadura de hierro como si acabasen de regresar de un campo de batalla. Los discípulos del escuadrón eran fríos con la intención de matar. Todo el equipo era frío y sin corazón con un aura asesina que llenaba el cielo y hacía que otros no pudiesen respirar.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración pensando en el poder aterrador que era capaz de preparar una caballería de hierro tan poderosa. Esto tenía que ser una poderosa secta o nación.

«El Clan Jiang Zuo…»

Viendo esta escena, mucha gente se sorprendió al presenciar un verdadero linaje antiguo.

Inclusive el Maestro de la Secta de la Nube Violeta no pudo dejar de murmurar:

«Esta generación del Clan Jiang Zuo es definitivamente feroz con ola tras ola de talentos, ah.»

Viendo tal clan antiguo, el arrogante grupo de genios del Dragón Volador Lake también perdió sus colores y no se atrevió a provocar una existencia tan antigua.

«El Clan Jiang Zuo — una existencia que es aún más antigua que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.»

Un Señor Demonio Serpiente del Dragon Volador Lake estaba extremadamente asustado y murmuro.

La caballería de hierro del Clan Jiang Zuo fue dirigida por un joven. Era frío y sin emociones. Estaba envuelto en un aura divina y su cuerpo era parecido a una montaña de jade, sin embargo, todavía era capaz de saltar de su semental divino con facilidad.

«Marqués del Río Oriental — esta persona es extremadamente insondable. Sólo tiene unos veinte años, pero ya es un Hou.»

Inclusive un Noble Real oficial, como el Marqués del Origen Primordial, se movió al ver a este joven.

Viendo la llegada del Clan Jiang Zuo, el Marqués del Poder Supresor no se atrevió a ser descuidado y personalmente les dio la bienvenida.

«El Clan Jiang Zuo — tan sumamente antiguo. No sólo era más antiguo que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, pero algunos inclusive dicen que un Monarca Virtuoso extremadamente grande vino de él y era un fuerte enemigo del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren cuando era más joven. Incluso hubo rumores de que el joven Emperador Inmortal Min Ren había perdido ante él.»

«Monarca Virtuoso Jiang Zuo.»

Un viejo Señor Demonio del Dragón Volador Lake exclamó:

«¡Oí que era un rival del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren durante sus días más jóvenes, pero desafortunadamente, todavía perdió en las manos del Emperador Inmortal Min Ren al final y no pudo asumir la Voluntad del Cielo!»

Los otros cultivadores que escuchaban se asombraron al darse cuenta finalmente de lo aterrador que era el Clan Jiang Zuo. Cuando Min Ren era más joven, podría ser descrito como incomparable entre su generación. Aunque su origen era bajo, había barrido innumerables enemigos poderosos cuando era más joven. Inclusive ingresó en los Entierros Prohibidos y luchó dentro de la Antigua Tierra. ¡Oh qué clase de joven invencible era!

Sin embargo, el antepasado del Clan Jiang Zuo fue capaz de derrotar al joven Min Ren — esta existencia no podía ser subestimada. El Monarca Virtuoso Jiang Zuo, en aquella época, era de hecho un joven genio reconocido en todo el Mundo del Emperador Mortal.

«Marqués del Río Oriental — su presencia está justo detrás de su antepasado, el Monarca Virtuoso Jiang Zuo.»

Un cultivador viejo de la Secta de la Nube Violeta murmuró:

«¡He oído que el Clan Jiang Zuo tiene expectativas extremadamente altas de él y creo que definitivamente puede superar a su antepasado! El momento en que la Difícil Era Dao no había terminado todavía, el Marqués del Río Oriental ya era un gran talento. Actualmente, hay un rumor de que ha entrado en el Reino de Noble Real.»

Muchos discípulos de grandes sectas y naciones poderosas vinieron después de la llegada del Clan Jiang Zuo, pero su prestigio carecía en comparación. El hecho de que el Clan Jiang Zuo siguiese siendo tan relevante hasta ahora era indicativo de su temible poder celestial.

El acantilado superior de la Cordillera estaba lleno de muchos cultivadores que habían comenzado a montar su campamento. Algunos tenían un pabellón tesoro que flotaba en el cielo con sus discípulos residiendo adentro. Algunos tenían antiguos barcos gigantes como sus hogares temporales. También había muchos cultivadores en el terreno que se reunían en masa, sólo para discutir asuntos recientes…

Sin embargo, los cultivadores que vinieron a la Malvada Cordillera Infestada no se limitaron sólo a estos. En el cielo, ocasionalmente había cultivadores que cabalgaban en sus espadas o águilas para llegar, y a veces hasta una enorme montaña voladora se presentaba… Había una multitud de escenas coloridas y extrañas.

Incluso se podría decir que las personas que llegaron al terreno no tienen las calificaciones necesarias para entrar en la Malvada Cordillera Infestada. Al final, para los cultivadores, alcanzar el Reino Mandato del Cielo permitiría usar los

tesoros voladores para volar. ¡Después de alcanzar el Reino Primordial del Cielo, los cultivadores podrían pisar el espacio para volar!

Un cultivador que no es capaz de volar — esto fue suficiente para mostrar lo bajo que era su cultivo. Los cultivadores o sectas de baja calificación como éstas esencialmente no eran elegibles para entrar en la Cordillera.

«Bang… Bang… Bang …»

El momento en que numerosos cultivadores esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de las grandes sectas que llegaron para entrar en la Malvada Cordillera Infestada, las montañas y la tierra se estremecieron repentinamente, como si hubiese un Toro Terrestre sacudiendo su cuerpo. Muchos cultivadores estaban asustados hasta el punto de huir hacia el cielo para evitar los temblores.

«¿Que está pasando? ¿Está queriendo abrir la Malvada Cordillera Infestada?»

Exclamó un cultivador sorprendido.

Sin embargo, muy pronto, mucha gente encontró que no era nada de eso. En ese momento, vieron un enorme caracol lentamente arrastrarse por la Cordillera; era tan grande como una montaña.

Viendo este enorme caracol, mucha gente estaba confundida. Muchos de ellos no habían visto un caracol tan grande durante toda su vida. Lo que era aún más sorprendente era que encima de la espalda del caracol había un grupo de más de mil personas.

Viendo cómo el caracol se detenía lentamente por la Cordillera, muchos cultivadores no podían evitar reír. Nunca antes habían visto un asunto tan gracioso.

«Mierda, tenéis piernas, ¿pero no sabéis caminar? Todos vosotros sentados en la espalda del caracol, ¿no tenéis miedo de aplastarlo hasta la muerte?»

Un cultivador sintió que esta escena era demasiado graciosa y no pudo dejar de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír.

Otro voceó en burla hacia la gente sentada en el caracol:

«Vuestro caracol se está arrastrando tan lentamente, ¿queréis que todo el mundo os ayude a empujar? De lo contrario, ¿en qué año todos vosotros se arrastrarán hasta aquí?»

Esto provocó otra ola de risas y los espectadores sintieron que esta escena era demasiado irracional.

Por supuesto, era el grupo de Li Qiye en la espalda del caracol. Con la velocidad de Niu Fen, podía arrastrarse por la Cordillera en un instante, pero Li Qiye estaba disfrutando del paisaje circundante mientras estaba lleno de nostalgia.

Frente a ola tras olas de risas, Tu Bu Yu y Gu Tieshou podían sentarse tranquilamente allí, pero las personas con piel delgada, como Luo Fenghua, no podían hacer otra cosa que sonreír con amargura con un toque de vergüenza.

Li Qiye también era tan tranquilo como un dios antiguo y se sentaba tranquilamente en el mismo lugar mientras disfrutaba de su viaje. Esencialmente no le importaba la risa de la multitud. Montar este caracol hacia la cima de la Cordillera era como montar un semental divino en su propio patio — cómodo y relajante.

Cuando el caracol estaba subiendo la colina, muchos cultivadores del Reino de la Joya Celestial reconocieron la bandera de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación y dijeron:

«Es el pueblo de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.»

Al ver que era la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, esto causó que muchos otros cultivadores se miraran entre sí en confusión. Hace treinta mil años, este era un territorio de esta secta. Durante esos años, ¿quién se atrevió a reunirse en este lugar? Hoy en día, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba disminuyendo. No sólo el mundo podía reunirse en este lugar, sino que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, como el anterior propietario, había perdido las calificaciones para entrar en la cresta.

Después de la guerra hace treinta mil años, la Secta Dios Celestial no permitió que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estuviese involucrado con la cresta. En realidad, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación ya no tenía el poder de invadir cerca de la Cordillera.

Sin embargo, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había llegado hoy y causó que muchos cultivadores estuviesen perplejos. Esto significaba que habría un conflicto entre ellos y la Secta Dios Celestial, junto con el Reino de la Joya Celestial.

Unos cuantos linajes de dentro del Reino de la Joya Celestial estaban secretamente alarmados porque no mucho antes de esto, la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación había ejecutado a Dong Shenglong y el Marqués Feroz de la Guerra. Inclusive arrogantemente destruyeron la Voluntad del Rey Mortal. Esto desencadenó una enorme tormenta y todos pensaron que la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no se preocupaba por la cara del Reino de la Joya Celestial.

Sin embargo, la Nine Saint Demon Gate dio un paso y resolvió este asunto. Sin embargo, este asunto no había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación estaba llegando ahora a la Cordillera, ¿no era esto hacer las cosas difíciles para la Secta Dios Celestial?

Sentado en la espalda de Niu Fen, Li Qiye miró a través de la antigua entrada de piedra en el borde del acantilado y no pudo evitar volverse emocional.

«¡Alto…!»

En ese momento, un fuerte y ensordecedor grito resonó en el aire. El Marqués del Poder Supresor trajo un equipo para bloquear el camino y exclamó airadamente:

«Gu Tieshou, ¡este camino está bloqueado!»

En este momento, la cólera del Marqués del Poder Supresor alcanzó los cielos y no retuvo su aura de Noble Real. Avanzó furiosamente, deseando suprimir a los discípulos de la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación.

«¿Por qué está bloqueado?»

Gu Tieshou se puso en pie y miró al Marqués del Poder Supresor.

El Marqués del Poder Supresor miro furiosamente a Gu Tieshou. Él y Dong Shenglong tuvieron una gran relación personal, pero Dong Shenglong fue ejecutado por la Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación. ¿Cómo podía no vengarse de esta secta? Si no fuese por la orden del Rey Mortal, habría reclamado justicia por Dong Shenglong.

«¿Una pequeña secta como su Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación, se atreve a venir a este lugar?»

El Marqués del Poder Supresor fríamente frunció el ceño y despectivamente dijo:

«¡Tu Antigua Secta Incienso de Purificación no tiene las calificaciones necesarias para entrar en la Malvada Cordillera Infestada!»

«Eso es correcto, la Malvada Cordillera Infestada ya no pertenece a vuestra secta. Retroceded por muy lejos que hayáis venido y no busquéis problemas.»

Los hombres del Reino de la Joya Celestial empezaron a despreciar.

Li Qiye, desde el principio hasta el final, nunca miró al Marqués del Poder Supresor. Calmadamente dijo:

«Los lugares a los que quiero ir, todavía no hay nadie que pueda detenerme. ¡Elder Gu, hágalos rodar!»


End file.
